White Crystal
by VT Lian
Summary: [Update Last Chapter]"Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain" Brothership Kiseki No Sedai (GoM)
1. Prolog

Tittle : _White Crystal_

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from Kuroko no Basuke by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

"Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"

_ooOOOoo_

%^Prolog^%

Jika berkunjung ke negara Jepang atau bahkan tinggal disana, mungkin kau tak akan asing dengan keluarga yang menyerupai kaisar karna kedudukannya yang berpengaruh seantero jepang. Sebuah keluarga kelas atas yang memiliki banyak perusahaan cabang di seluruh Jepang dengan kesempurnaan yang hampir mencapai 100%. Selain perusahaan yang berkembang pesat, Keluarga Akashi merupakan keluarga yang sukses dalam segala bidang, terlebih mereka memiliki 6 putra yang luar biasa dengan 3 diantaranya telah sukses diusia muda sedangkan 2 lainnya masih dalam tahap sukses sedangkan yang terakhir masih menentukan jalan yang akan ia ambil.

Meskipun begitu, untuk sebuah keluarga yang nyaris sempurna itu tak terlalu mengambil pusing selama ke -6 putranya memegang teguh peraturan yang telah ditetapkan dalam keluarga Akashi. Apapun jalan yang mereka ambil, selama itu mengikuti peraturan keluarga Akashi, semua akan mencapai kesuksesan. Ini terbukti saat kepala keluarga Akashi beserta istrinya meninggal karna kecelakaan saat perjalanan bisnis, Ke-6 putra keluarga Akashi yang ditinggalkan diusia muda terus mengikuti aturan hingga akhirnya kesuksesan mulai mereka raih.

Putra pertama Akashi Seijuurou, setelah lulus dari Rakuzan, ia melanjutkan ke universitas Tokyo dan berhasil meraih gelar S1 hanya dalam hitungan 2 tahun. Tak hanya itu, selama ia duduk di bangku sekolah, Seijuurou sudah memegang perusahaan peninggalan sang Ayah dan berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan jauh lebih dari yang dibayangkan. Kini usianya sudah menginjak 24 tahun, perusahaan yang ia tangani terus berada di puncak dan bagaikan menghirup udara, apapun yang ia lakukan sudah pasti berhasil.

Seijuurou yang merupakan putra pertama memiliki sikap yang berwibawa dan tentu saja sangat dihormati bahkan apapun yang ia katakan pasti bersifat Absolut dan tak terbantahkan, baik itu seluruh adik – adiknya sendiri. Seijuurou bisa bersikap ramah juga murah senyum, namun ketika ia pada puncak Stress, ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang bersikap kejam dan tanpa ampun. Jika sudah seperti ini, apapun yang dilakukan tak akan pernah bisa menghentikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Putra kedua Akashi Shintarou, lulus dari Shuutoku ia melanjutkan _study_ di Fakultas kedokteran ternama. Karna kemampuan dan keakuratan saat menjalankan tugas maupun praktek, Shintarou telah menjadi seorang dokter di usia 21 tahun dan meraih gelar dokter muda. Sekarang usianya sudah 23 tahun, hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun ia sudah memiliki beberapa rumah sakit cabang dan 1 rumah sakit peninggalan dari sang Ibu.

Shintarou miliki sikap Tsundere, terlihat kasar di luar namun begitu lembut di dalam, tak heran jika si bungsu sering tersenyum saat melihat kelakukannya yang bisa berubah drastis saat ketahuan memperhatikan saudara lainnya. Shintarou juga merupakan seorang yang formal dan cenderung menyukai segala yang teratur. Terlebih lagi jika ini menyangkut ramalan _Oha Asa_ dan _Lucky Item_ yang setiap hari berganti. Jangan pernah ada yang menyentuh _Lucky Item_ nya atau ia bisa saja menjadi sedikit menakutkan.

Putra ketiga Akashi Atsushi, lulus dari Yosen ia melanjutkan ke universitas Khusus untuk menjadi _Chef_ yang handal. Karna kemampuannya yang luar biasa dalam memasak, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Atsushi untuk menjadi _Chef_ yang handal. Sejak dia duduk di bangku menengah pertama, Atsushi sudah ahli dalam memasak makanan Dessert maupun menu utama, jadi ia memilih universitas ini hanya untuk mengembangkan kemampuan juga untuk membantunya menciptakan masakan baru. Di usia yang menginjak 22 tahun, Atsushi sudah memiliki restoran mewah sendiri dengan beberapa menu karyanya, terlebih _dessert_ yang di sediakan.

Atsushi memiliki sifat yang terlihat dari luar seperti seorang yang keterbelakangan mental, tapi itu hanya penggambarannya karna ia bersikap seperti anak kecil juga pemalas. Atsushi sesungguhnya memiliki hati yang lembut juga baik, ia begitu menyayangi saudaranya lebih dari apapun, tapi di sisi lain, Atsushi membenci seseorang yang berusaha keras namun tak bisa mencapai apapun. Ia juga benci jika ada orang – orang yang meremehkan dirinya maupun saudara – saudara lainnya, dan jika Atsushi sudah marah, jangan harap pulang dari rumah sakit hanya dalam waktu 3 hari.

Putra keempat Akashi Daiki, lulusan dari _Academy_ Touo dengan nilai yang jujur di atas rata – rata tapi tetap saja di bawah saudara – saudaranya. Daiki masuk ke _Academy_ khusus kepolisian karna mimpinya yang ingin menjadi seorang polisi. Pelatihan yang Daiki jalani selama di _Academy_ tergolong memuaskan walau masih 2 tahun berada di sana, sehingga Daiki boleh tinggal di rumah namun tetap datang di _Academy_ tepat waktu. Usia Daiki baru menginjak 20 tahun tapi bisa diperkirakan di usia 24 Tahun ia akan mencapai pangkat tertinggi di kepolisian karna ia sudah mulai bertugas meski pangkatnya masih rendah.

Daiki memiliki sifat yang tegas juga _Overprotectif_ terhadap saudara – sauradaranya. Ia benar – benar menjadi orang ramah juga hangat saat bertemu dengan saudara yang ia sayangi, bahkan Daiki tak segan – segan menjadi Tameng untuk saudaranya jika sesuatu terjadi menyangkut fisik. Tapi, Daiki memiliki sifat Disiplin yang benar – benar gila saat bertugas, ia bisa menjadi sosok yang angkuh juga tak peduli saat menangani segala hal yang menurutnya mudah juga membosankan. Jika sosok Daiki marah, bersiaplah merasakan sakit yang berkepanjangan, karna satu pukulan Daiki setara dengan 10 kali pukulan petinju kelas berat.

Putra kelima Akashi Ryouta, sedang menyiapkan kelulusan dari jenjang menangah akhir di **_Kaijo_** dan sekarang tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi seorang Pilot yang Profesional. Kini di usianya masih 18 tahun menjelang 19 tahun, Ryouta bersiap untuk mengukir mimpi barunya. Tak hanya itu, Ryouta yang memiliki wajah rupawan merupakan model terkenal. Diantara saudara yang lain, Ryouta telah memiliki penghasilan sendiri sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Seijuurou sendiri baru bisa membiayai dirinya sendiri saat masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas. Jadi untuk urusan biaya, Ryouta lebih mandiri dari saudara yang lain saat seumuran dengannya.

Ryouta memiliki sifat yang energik, _friendly_ juga ceria. Ia mudah tersenyum pada siapapun dan dimanapun, apa lagi jika bertemu saudara – saudaranya, terlebih dengan si bungsu. Begitu melihatnya, Ryouta akan berlari dan memeluk pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya. Walau Seijuurou juga memiliki tubuh yang juga mungil, Ryouta lebih baik memberikan senyuman ceria daripada pelukkan. Tapi, Ryouta bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat sombong juga bermulut tajam saat orang lain yang menurut pandangan matanya lebih rendah atau tak bisa apapun. Ryouta bisa jadi orang yang bermuka dua jika berada di luar Mansion keluarga Akashi. Jika Ryouta marah, bersiaplah mendengar ucapan tajam keluar dari bibirnya dan tentu saja akan terasa sangat menusuk di telinga.

Putra keenam dan merupakan putra bungsu, Akashi Tetsuya. Diantara saudara lainnya yang berjarak tipis, Tetsuya justru memiliki jarak usia yang cukup jauh dari Ryouta. Tetsuya berusia masih berusia 14 tahun menjelang 15 tahun, ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama yaitu di Teiko. Tak ada yang istimewa jika berbicara mengenai Tetsuya, apapun yang ia lakukan sudah pernah dilakukan kelima saudaranya. Menjadi juara umum, ikut organisasi sekolah, menjadi tim reguler dalam Club Basket, memenangkan _olympiade_ dalam bidang _academic_ , bahkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Teiko, tentu sudah pasti pernah dilakukan seluruh saudaranya yang juga lulusan Teiko.

Tetsuya yang merupakan putra bungsu memiliki sifat yang penyayang juga pendiam, ia jarang berbicara pada siapapun baik itu saudara maupun temannya. Tetsuya juga merupakan pribadi yang lembut juga ramah pada setiap orang walau memiliki ekspresi datar, tapi alasan di balik itu semua karena aturan yang mengikat keluarga Akashi. Tetsuya dituntut untuk bisa dalam segala hal, tapi ketika ia bisa melakukannya, sudah pasti ia hanya akan menelan kekecewaan karna ujung – ujungnya membawa nama keluarga juga nama kelima saudaranya. Tetsuya tak pernah terlihat marah, bahkan kalau bisa dibilang, Tetsuya itu minim ekspresi. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, hanya ekspresi datar kecuali jika ia benar – benar senang. Tapi hal yang membuatnya senang adalah melampaui kelima suadara yang sampai saat ini menjadi bingkai dalam lukisan kehidupannya.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Akashi sesungguhnya hanya peduli dengan diri mereka sendiri dan saudara mereka karna didikan keras sang Ayah. Cuma si bungsu Tetsuyalah yang hanya sebentar merasakan didikan itu karna di usianya yang menginjak 5 tahun, kedua orangtuanya meninggal, tapi untuk ke-5 saudaranya? Mereka sudah terikat dengan didikan keras, terlebih Seijuurou, Shintarou, Atsushi dan Daiki. Mereka benar – benar merasakan bagaimana didikan orang tua mereka. Ryouta sendiri menganggap didikan itu hanya sebatas batu loncatan untuknya menjadi lebih baik, walau akhirnya didikan keras itu juga mempengaruhinya.

Motto keluarga Akashi juga menjadi pemicu sebuah sifat yang mengisi hati ke – 5 putra Akashi. Masing – masing dari mereka memiliki sifat angkuh juga kesombongan di batas abnormal jika sudah menyangkut pujian untuk keluarga Akashi. Hal ini lah yang menjadi Bom waktu untuk si bungsu. Beban yang bertengger di pundaknya semakin hari – semakin berat terlebih sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki jenjang pendidikan Menengah Atas. Ia diwajibkan memilih sekolah yang berkualitas seperti kelima kakaknya yang masuk ke sekolah yang hebat. Nilai dari ujiannya juga dituntut sempurna bahkan kalau bisa jauh di atas rata – rata.

Semakin usia si bungsu bertambah, maka beban yang menyiksanya semakin bertambah. Ia juga harus bekerja keras mati – matian untuk mengimbangi saudaranya yang sudah terlebih dahulu meraih sukses. Di bandingkan dengan suadaranya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, seperti ada jarak antara ia dengan sang kakak. Fisiknya yang kecil juga tak sekuat yang lain, terkadang menjadi penghambatnya untuk bisa lebih dari sang kakak. Alasan kenapa Tetsuya lemah, itu karna ia lahir sebelum waktunya dan bisa dikatakan Prematur. Jadi wajar jika ia mudah terserang Flu juga demam karna fisik yang rentan. Tetsuya yang tak ingin merepotkan saudaranya, mulai menjaga pola makan juga kesehatan agar ia tetap sehat juga bisa mengejar saudaranya walau hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

"Aku tak akan kalah, _Nii-san_ "

To Be Continue...

P.s

Jika ada kesamaan karakter atau mungkin penggambaran karakter mereka, mungkin itu akibat Lian kebanyakan baca FF KnB dan mempengarungi daya khayal Lian yang dangkal + karna ini fandom baru juga FF pertama dengan chara dari KnB.. Mohon bantuannya... ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Akashi Family

Tittle : _White Crystal_

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from Kuroko no Basuke by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

"Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"

* * *

_White Crystal_

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 1

^%Akashi Family^%

Langkah kaki kecil mendengung ke seluruh ruangan yang begitu luas. Pemandangan yang pertama kali terlihat ialah kumpulan pria dan wanita berseragam dengan wajah tersenyum juga menunduk untuk memberi penghormatan. Setelahnya, akan terdengar sapaan juga tawaran sebuah bantuan, tak berapa lama akan terdengar helaan nafas dan berujung pada pengacuhan. Jengkel? Sudah pasti, tapi apa daya, ini merupakan aktivitas rutin yang tempo hari dilakukan oleh remaja bersurai _Baby Blue_.

Kelereng biru lautnya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, tak ada yang berubah bahkan masih sama seperti dulu. Tatanan perabot, vas yang berjejer, foto keluarga bahkan suasana sunyinya pun tak berubah. Ia mendengus pelan, tas yang tersampir di bahu kanannya ia biarkan terjatuh dan hanya menyeretnya. Tak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja lelah seharian berada di tempat untuk menimba ilmu namun pemandangan yang ia temukan untuk pelepas penat hanyalah kesunyian.

" _Tadaima_ " gumamnya pelan nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Pria _Baby Blue_ itu segera menuju kamar dan melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang berukuran _King Size_ dengan warna _Baby Blue_ _Favorite_ nya. Lengan kanannya menutup kedua mata sedangkan tangan satunya ia biarkan menyentuh kasur empuknyaa. Berkali – kali helaan nafas keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ayolah, ini terlalu sepi untuk rumah yang lebih cocok di sebut _Mansion_.

"Lembur lagi, Huh" Gerutunya.

Tak perlu di tanya apa maksudnya, sudah pasti gerutuannya karna jam digitalnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:00 malam dan sudah saatnya makan malam tapi tak ada satupun anggota keluarganya terlihat. Ia membuka lengan yang menutup kedua matanya, melirik sekilas ke arah jendela yang menunjukkan langit luas bertabur bintang. Fikirannya melambung jauh namun pandangannya kosong.

"Sei _-Nii_ pasti lembur karna _Client_ penting. Shintarou – _Nii_ beum tentu pulang apa lagi aku dengar dia akan melakukan operasi malam ini. Atsushi – _Nii_ akan sampai rumah jam 11:00 saat Restorannya tutup, Daiki – _Nii_ menginap di Asrama karna pelatihan penting dan…" Pria itu menghela nafas lagi. "Ryouta – _Nii_ masih di Kyoto untuk sesi pemotretan majalah bulan depan"

Pria itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan tak sengaja memandang sebuah foto pria bersurai pelangi tengah tertawa sembari tersenyum dengan tangan yang saling berangkulan. Bibir Pria itu terpaut saat memorinya mengulang kembali masa dimana semuanya tak sesibuk ini, bahkan walaupun sibuk, mereka pasti memiliki waktu untuk sekedar makan malam bersama. Segera pria itu menarik salah satu bantal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Menghirup aroma Vanilla yang ia sukai dan membawanya dalam kenyamanan.

"Tetsuya - sama, sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap. Anda ingin makan di ruang makan atau kami bawakan ke kamar?" Tanya seseorang dari luar.

Remaja yang awalnya sudah mulai nyaman dengan posisinya kini menarik kembali kepalanya dari bantal dan menghela nafas lagi. Remaja bersurai _Baby Blue_ dengan pemilik nama lengkap Akashi Tetsuya yang merupakan bungsu dari Keluarga Akashi itu masih tak bergeming. Sebenarnya ia lelah, tapi ia tak ingin mengecewakan pelayan yang sudah membuatkan makan malam, Tetsuya pun segera bangkit.

" _Arigatou_ , Aku akan segera turun" balasnya pelan.

Blazer yang masih melekat di tubuhnya kini ia buka, dasi hitam juga kemeja birunya ia ganti dengan kaos polos berwana Biru langit dan celana selutut berwarna putih polos, cukup sederhana untuk seorang Tuan Muda dari keluarga kalangan atas. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Tetsuya bergegas keluar kamar dan mendapati seorang pelayan menunggunya di sana.

"Tanaka _-san_?" Seorang pria yang berusia sekitar 50 tahunan bediri di samping kamarnya sembari memberikan senyuman hormat.

" _Konbanwa_ , Tetsuya _-sama_." Tetsuya terkesiap, ia segera mengangguk kecil.

" _Konbanwa_ " sapanya lagi. "Apa yang Tanaka _-san_ lakukan disini?" lagi dan lagi, pria itu akan membungkuk hormat sembari tersenyum.

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk mengingatkan Tetsuya _-sama_ untuk segera makan malam, Seijuurou _– sama_ meminta saya untuk mengawasi Tetsuya _-sama_ saat makan malam." Tetsuya memutar bola mata malas.

" _Arigatou_ , Tanaka _-san_. Tanaka _-san_ tidak perlu repot – repot mengingatkanku, lagi pula ini hanya makan malam"

"Tapi – "

"Sudahlah, lagi pula Sei – _Nii_ tak ada di sini." Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ruang makan di susul Tanaka di belakangnya. "Oh ya Tanaka _-san_ , mulai besok, aku ada pelajaran tambahan hingga malam. Katakan pada Ani _-san_ _Tachi_ untuk tidak khawatir dan aku akan pulang sendiri mulai besok, jadi Tanaka _-san_ tak perlu menjemputku lagi"

"Sumimasen Tetsuya _-sama_ , kalau seperti itu saya tak yakin jika Seijuurou _– sama_ akan setuju, untuk alasan pulang terlambat mungkin bisa di terima, tapi untuk jemputan, mungkin Seijuurou _– sama_ akan menentangnya. Tak hanya itu, yang lain juga tak akan setuju" Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil karna wajahnya yang selalu datas alias minim ekspresi.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan setuju." Tetsuya melangkah sembari tersenyum kecil. "Lagi pula, musim semi tahun depan aku akan masuk Sekolah menengah Atas. Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya untuk mandiri" Jelas Tetsuya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Seulas senyuman bangga terukir manis di wajah pria yang sudah berumur itu, matanya menunjukkan sebuah kepuasan dan rasa bangga yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sang Tuan muda yang sejak berusia 5 tahun bersamanya kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang luar biasa. Mungkin ada satu kata yang menggambarkannya, Akashi Tetsuya menjadi lebih dewasa dari yang dulu ia kenal. Terlebih, untuk sekian lama ia akhirnya melihat senyuman di wajah sang Tuan Muda.

Meja makan dengan ukuran Abnormal alias terlalu besar untuk di tempati 6 orang itu kini tertata rapi hidangan yang menggugah selera makan. Namun sayangnya, makanan itu hanya tersedia diatas sebuah kursi, sudah jelas itu kursi sang tuan muda Akashi Tetsuya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera duduk dan menyantap makanannya setelah berujar "Ittadakimasu".

Tanaka masih setia berdiri disamping sang Tuan Muda yang sibuk menyantap hidangan makan malamnya sendirian. Jujur saja, dahulu ruangan ini tak sesepi ini, bahkan lebih dari kata berisik dan penuh canda tawa. Sang Tuan Besar Akashi akan duduk di ujung meja dengan sang Istri di sebelah kiri sedangkan di kanan ada Si Sulung bersurai merah Seijuurou. Di samping Seijuurou ada putra kedua bersurai Hijau, Shintarou diikuti putra ketiga bersurai Ungu, Atsushi. Di depan Atsushi ada Daiki, putra keempat yang memiliki surai Navy Blue, sebelah Daiki ada Ryouta, sang putra kelima dengan surai kuning yang berhadapan dengan Midorima. Teristimewa ada si Bungsu yang duduk di pangkuan sang Tuan besar. Walau usianya sudah menginjak 2 tahun, tapi tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya mendapatkan tempat yang istimewa.

Setiap makan malam berlangsung, ada saja candaan juga tawa yang menggema, terlebih karna tingkah si Bungsu yang polos juga jarak usia yang cukup jauh dengan saudara lainnya. Di saat Tetsuya berusia 2 tahun, Seijuurou sudah berusia 12 tahun, Shintarou berusia 11 tahun, Atsushi 10 Tahun, Daiki 8 tahun, dan Ryouta 6 tahun. Perbedaan yang cukup mencolok tapi memberikan warna yang baru. Senyuman polos dari surai _Baby Blue_ akan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi kelima kakaknya.

Walau penuh dengan tawa juga kehangatan, sejujurnya keenam atau lebih tepatnya kelima putra Akashi di didik secara keras oleh Tuan Besar Akashi. Selain untuk mempersiapkan masa depan, juga ini demi motto keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi kesuksesan dan kemenangan. Tetsuya yang masih berumur 3 tahun tentu saja mendapatkan prilaku istimewa karna sang Ibu yang membelanya. Namun saat ia berusia 3 tahun, didikan keras di mulai. Mulai dari memberikan peraturan juga pendidikan tentang tata krama yang mengikat.

Awalnya Tetsuya memang sulit di kendalikan, tapi setelah usianya 4 tahun, ia sudah mulai terbiasa, terlebih kelima kakaknya ikut membantunya. Sedikit demi sedikit, aturan itu mulai mengikat Tetsuya kecil, bahkan untuk kelima kakaknya, aturan itu seperti Borgol permanen yang tak akan bisa mereka lepas jika mereka tak berhasil menemukan kunci keberhasilan seorang Akashi.

Tetsuya kecil dipaksa untuk menjadi lebih dari sang kakak yang terlebih dahulu meraih kesuksesan dalam segala bidang yang di kuasai saat seumur dengannya. Perlombaan mewarnai, olympiade lari bahkan segalanya sudah di capai kelima kakaknya. Tapi Tetsuya kecil mendapatkan nasihat kecil dari sang Ibu.

"Yakinlah, sesulit apapun tujuan yang ingin kau raih, dengan usaha keras pasti akan tercapai. Jangan menyerah dan lampaui kelima Aniki-mu"

Bagaikan mengukir di atas batu besar, kata – kata itu tertempel di benak Tetsuya dan menjadikannya motivasi saat ia ingin melakukan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sang Kakak. Ia yakin bisa lebih dari sang kakak yang notabenenya mudah melakukan segala hal tanpa susah payah, tapi bagi Tetsuya itu butuh perjuangan, apa lagi dari segi fisik. Tetsuya yang lahir secara prematur tentu saja memiliki tubuh yang rentan terhadap penyakit. Ia mudah lelah bahkan bisa saja pingsan jika tenaganya terkuras habis. Beruntungnya, ia memiliki kecerdasan yang sama bahkan sebenarnya lebih dari sang kakak. Tapi karna pencapaian dalam tingkat kecerdasan sudah menjadi hal umum untuk keluarga Akashi, jadi kecerdasan saja tak akan cukup untuk menyaingi kelima kakaknya.

Lupakan tentang kecerdasan mereka yang di atas rata – rata, persaingan antar saudara sesungguhnya ialah keistimewaan mereka masing – masing. Seijuurou yang selalu benar dan Absolut, Shintarou yang memiliki prediksi yang tak pernah meleset, Atsushi yang dengan cepat menyadari kesalahan dan secara refleks memperbaiki, Daiki yang bisa melakukan segalanya dengan mudah dan Ryouta yang bisa meng-copy gerakan yang selalu dilihatnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Si bungsu? Kemampuan apa yang ia miliki? Hanya tidak mudah menyerah? Ah itu bukan jawaban, tapi satu yang selalu terukir dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Akan ada saat dimana ia mampu menemukan sesuatu yang tak akan dimiliki kakaknya"

Remaja bersuarai _Baby Blue_ selalu percaya akan ada saat untuknya, kesempatan emas itu akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu. Walau tak tau kapan, atau bahkan masih terlalu jauh untuk ia capai. Tetsuya meyakini satu hal, kerja kerasnya tak akan sia – sia.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya" Tetsuya meletakkan sumpit dan merapikan sisa malamnya dalam seuah nampan agar pelayan tak sulit membawanya. Ia melirik k earah jarum jam, masih pukul 07:30. Segera ia melirik ke arah Tanaka yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Tanaka _-san_ "

" _Haii_ , Tetsuya _-sama_ " jawab Tanaka cepat.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, ada beberapa buku yang harus ku beli. Jika ada yang datang atau Ani- _Tachi_ ada yang pulang, katakan aku tak akan lama"

"Sumimasen Tetsuya _-sama_ , sebaiknya saya mengantar Tetsuya _-sama_."

"Tidak usah Tanaka _-san_ , ini hanya sebentar. Tokonya juga tak terlalu jauh, jadi Tanaka _-san_ tak perlu khawatir"

"Tapi Tetsuya _-sama_ –"

"Aku janji akan pulang cepat dan akan baik – baik saja" Tetsuya menatap penuh harap ke arah Tanaka yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi ragu. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau seperti ini, Tanaka _-san_ susun jadwalku bulan ini secara detail selama aku pergi nanti. Mulai dari jadwal sekolah sampai kegiatan rutin tiap bulan, jika aku belum pulang saat Tanaka _-san_ selesai menyusunnya, Tanaka _-san_ boleh menjemputku." Tetsuya menunjukkan Smartphone berwarna _Baby Blue_ nya. "Nomorku akan selalu aktif, Tanaka _-san_ "

Mengalah adalah salah satu cara untuk menangani sang tuan muda yang keras kepala. Walau Tanaka adalah pelayan pribadi Tetsuya dan merupakan orang kepercayaan kedua oragtua Keluarga Akashi yang telah tiada, tapi tetap saja, jika berhadapand dengan sifat keras kepala si bungsu, ia akan mengalah.

"Wakarimasu, Tetsuya _-sama_ boleh pergi tapi segeralah kembali sebelum saya selesai menyusun jadwal rutin Tetsuya _-sama_ "

" _Arigatou_ gozaimasu, Tanaka _-san_ "

* * *

_ooOOOoo_

Surai _Baby Blue_ berjalan pelan menuju sebuah Kasir untuk membayar beberapa buku yang beberapa menit lalu ia beli. Sekitar 5 buku pelajaran wajib dan 3 Light Novel terbaru, tak luput alat tulis juga ia beli sebagai cadangan jika sewaktu – waktu ia kehilangan salah satu alat tulis saat ujian. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, ia langsung keluar dari toko tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari Toko, sebuah Limousin putih berhenti tepat di depannya.

Pemilik rambut _Baby Blue_ tentu saja langsung mengenali siapa pemilik Limousin mewah itu, tapi kenapa di saat seperti ini? Baru saja ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya, pintu Limousin itu terbuka dan menampakkan 5 surai berwarna pelangi keluar dengan wajah setengah kesal, protectif juga ekspresi yang membutuhkan penjelasan lebih.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ " pria bersurai kuning – Akashi Ryouta – langsung menerjang sosok mungil di _Baby Blue_ dengan pelukkan maut.

"Oi Ryouta! Jangan memeluknya seerat itu, kau ingin membunuh Tetsu!" teriak si surai Navy Blue – Akashi Daiki – yang menarik kerah bagian belakang Ryouta untuk melepaskan pelukkan mautnya.

"Hidoii _-ssu_! Aku masih ingin memeluk Tetsuya _-cchi_ " dengus Ryouta.

"Kalian berdua, bisakah tidak berisik! Ini di pinggir jalan, kalian ingin membuat orang – orang berfikir aneh, _Nanodayo_ " Rutuk pemuda bersurai Hijau, - Akashi Shintarou –.

"Daiki _-Chin_ , Ryouta _-Chin_ , sebaiknya kalian tidak ribut." Ujar pria bersurai ungu dengan nada malas miliknya, ekor matanya melirik ke arah si surai _Baby Blue_ yang masih dalam posisi antara di peluk dan di tarik oleh tangan Ryouta. "Tetsu _-Chin_ , sebaiknya kau masuk. Udara di luar mulai dingin." Si Surai _Baby Blue_ mengangguk, namun belum lagi melangkah, sang kakak Ryouta sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukkan yang berakhir terjatuh di jalanan.

Braaak..

"Itt,ittai _-ssu_ " ringis Ryouta saat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan aspal jalanan dengan si _Baby Blue_ juga terjatuh di sampingnya.

"Dasar Bodoh! Cepat bangkit dari sana, sebentar lagi lampu akan berubah jadi hijau _Nanodayo_!" gerutu Shintarou. Benar saja, setelah mereka bangkit, lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi warna hijau dan mobil – mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung melintas.

"Hampir saja" desah Daiki lega, "Kau tak apa – apa Tetsu?"

"Un! Aku baik – baik saja, tapi kenapa kalian datang tau aku disini?" tanya si _Baby Blue_ yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Kau tau peraturan keluarga Akashi kan, Tetsuya" sebuah suara dingin menjawab pertanyaan si surai _Baby Blue_. Pria dengan warna rambut merah dan mata merah yang terkadang berubah menjadi heterocrome –Akashi Seijuurou – berjalan pelan untuk mendekatinya.

"Di larang keluar rumah lewat dari jam 08:00 malam tanpa ada yang mengawasi" jawabnya polos.

"Tepat sekali, dan kau lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Tetsuya melirik jam yang tertera di Smartphonenya, cukup dengan mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang, ia tau akan kesalahannya.

"Gomenasai, _Nii-san_. Aku lupa waktu saat mencari Light Novel terbaru" Tetsuya membungkukan badan sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Permintaan maaf saja tak cukup Tetsuya" Remaja bersurai _Baby Blue_ itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah sang Kakak yang tampaknya dalam mood yang buruk.

"Seijuurou" Berusaha untuk menginterupsi, Shintarou menepuk pundak sang kakak yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya, namun pandangan mata tajam itu menyiutkan nyalinya.

"Untuk kedepannya, aku tak mau mendengar kau pergi keluar sendirian seperti ini saat aku pulang. Dan lagi, ini akhir musim gugur, mantel yang kau gunakan tak cukup tebal." Terdengar hembusan nafas lega terdengar dari 4 surai warna – warni itu, mereka hampir saja berfikir jika sang Kakak akan murka dan mengeluarkan dua tanduk iblis yang membuat mereka tak melihat matahari esok hari nanti.

" _Haii_ " jawab si _Baby Blue_ sembari membungkuk lagi.

"Ayo Tetsu" Daiki segera melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Tetsuya, diikuti Ryouta yang tak mau kalah.

"Geser sedikit Daiki _-Nii_ , aku juga mau merangkul Tetsuya _-cchi_ "

"Heeh? Tetsu sudah ku rangkul, kau bisa merangkul yang lain"

"Hidoii _-ssu_!" rengek Ryouta.

"Ryouta, Daiki" suara dingin kini membekukan celotehan Ryouta dan Daiki, siapa lagi pemilik suara tajam nan dingin kalau bukan kakak tertua mereka, Seijuurou.

" _Haii_ " jawab mereka kikuk.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, ke-6 pria bersurai warna – warni tengah duduk dengan posisi yang sebenarnya sedikit menyebalkan. Masing – masing dari mereka ingin duduk di samping si Bungsu, tapi ujung – ujungnya mereka harus menelan kekecewaan karna si sulung sudah membuat si bungsu duduk disampingnya. Selama dalam perjalanan, tak ada lagi pembicaraan ataupun celotehan Ryouta yang biasanya membuat telinga mereka tuli.

"Tetsuya" panggil si sulung pada si bungsu yang duduk disampingnya, sedikit melirik, surai iris Aqua itu melihat iris ruby di sampingnya.

" _Haii_ , Sei _-Nii_."

"Aku dengar dari Tanaka _-san_ , mulai besok kau ada tambahan pelajaran dan pulang lebih telat dan kau tak ingin dijemput, benar?" Tetsuya mengangguk. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa alasanmu kenapa tak ingin di jemput Hm?" hembusan nafas pelan terdengar dari bibir mungil Tetsuya.

"Itu.." Tetsuya menunduk sejenak, otaknya sibuk merangkai kalimat untuk memberi penjelas pada si Sulung. "Sebenarnya aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan Tanaka _-san_ saja Sei _-Nii_ " Alis Seijuurou tertaut.

"Merepotkan?"

"Un! Lagi pula, musim semi tahun ini aku akan masuk ke Sekolah menengah atas dan aku merasa sudah cukup kuat untuk menjaga diri sendiri sekaligus belajar untuk lebih mandiri" Sebuah seringai meremehkan tercetak di bibir Seijuurou.

"Kau yakin cukup kuat Hm?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tentu sa—Hachim!" Hanya bersin kecil tapi membuat sebuah senyuman hangat juga elusan halus di surai _Baby Blue_ nya membuat iris aqua itu menjadi sendu.

"Kau mengertikan, alasan kenapa aku tak mengizinkanmu keluar lewat dari jam 08:00 malam juga mengenai jemputan sekolah Hm?" Tetsuya mendesah kecil namun sekali lagi ia bersin. "Dengan ini kau sudah pasti bisa menebak jawaban dari permintaanmu itu"

"Tapi Sei _-Nii_ " Seolah mengacuhkan ucapan si bungsu, Seijuurou melirik Shintarou yang sudah siap sedia dengan tangan yang menaikkan kacamata yang tak turun sedikitpun.

"Shintarou.." belum lagi selesai berbicara, Shintarou memotongnya cepat.

"Aku sudah tau, _Nanodayo_ " Seijuurou tersenyum sementara Ryouta, Daiki dan Atsushi terlihat kebingungan dengan maksud pembicaraannya dengan si Bungsu – Tetsuya kecuali tentang peraturan di larang keluar lewat jam 08:00 malam.

Perjalanan dari toko buku hingga rumah memang tak memakan waktu yang cukup lama, setelah sampai di _Mansion_ keluarga Akashi, segera enam surai warna – warni itu keluar dengan sambutan puluhan pelayan. Mereka berjalan beriringan sembari menatap lurus _Mansion_ yang begitu luas. Berniat untuk segera ke kamar, Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga ke lantai dua, tapi sebuah tangan besar menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Atsushi _-Nii_?"

"Kau mau kemana Tetsu _-Chin_?"

"Aku mau langsung ke kamar, _Nii-san_ "

"Aku membuatkanmu beberapa Cookies, kau tak ingin mencobanya?" kebiasaan yang kakak nomor 3 adalah membawakannya cemilan manis, untuk saat ini sepertinya ia sedang tak ingin makan apapun, tapi ia juga tak bisa menolaknya.

" _Arigatou_ _Nii-san_ , mungkin aku akan membawa beberapa ke kamar" Elusan lembut kembali mengacak – acak surai _Baby Blue_ nya yang lembut.

"kalau begitu nanti akan ku antarkan"

" _Arigatou_ Atsushi _-Nii_ " Lagi, ketika ia akan beranjak, sebuah pelukkan sudah membatasi gerakkannya. Tak perlu di tanyakan lagi, sang pelaku sibuk menghirup aroma Shampo Vanilla si Bungsu. "Ryouta _-Nii_ "

"Gomen Tetsuya _-cchi_ , 3 hari tak pulang membuatku ingin terus memelukmu _-ssu_. Apa lagi tubuhmu kecil _-ssu_ " belum lagi sempat Tetsuya protes karna di katakan kecil, Daiki menarik – lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa- Ryouta untuk menjauh. "Daiki _-Nii_ ~"

"Cepatlah menjauh dari Tetsu, kau lihat tatapan Sei _-Nii_ " bisik Daiki di telinga Ryouta, dan sudah pasti Ryouta segera menjauh dengan tatapan tajam si Sulung. Merasa sudah terbebas, Tetsuya membungkuk sebentar dan langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Kaki kurusnya berjalan pelan menuju kamar dengan langkah perlahan, ia tau dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Sedikit kesal, ntah kenapa ia bisa selemah ini sedangkan kelima kakaknya begitu kuat. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, bersin yang tadinya hanya sesekali, dalam hitungan menit lebih sering terjadi. Tak hanya itu, begitu masuk kedalam kamar ia juga bersin berulang – ulang. Sedikit mengutuk udara dingin yang begitu cepat datang, tapi ia sadar jika ini tak sepenuhnya salah udara dingin, tapi ini salah tubuhnya yang begitu lemah.

"Jika sepert ini terus, aku tak bisa mengalahkan _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ " gerutunya.

Buku – buku yang ia beli segera di letakkan di atas meja belajar, menyusun ulang tatanan buku yang tersusun rapi di rak dan menyisihkan buku yang akan ia baca. Tak jauh darinya, sebuah kertas berukuran HVS sebanyak 10 lembar tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Ia menghela nafas membaca tulisan di sana, jadwalnya untuk bulan depan yang telah di persiapkan Tanaka telah selesai. Sangat penuh bahkan hari libur hanya bisa di hitung dengan jari. Tetsuya meletakkan kembali kertas itu, segera ia mengeluarkan buku Matematika, merobek plastik tipis yang membungkusnya dan membuka halaman pertama.

"Logaritma dan hitungan Aritmatika" gumamnya pelan.

Segera ia mengambil buku catatan khusus untuk meringkas rumus – rumus penting dari buku yang tebalnya hampir 5cm itu. Sekotak tisu sudah ia sediakan jika bersinnya tak kunjung berhenti. Tangan pucatnya tanpa henti mengukir rumus – rumus dan menjadikan catatannya sangat rapi serta mudah di baca. Baru saja akan membalik ke halaman yang selanjutnya, sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Tetsuya" Panggil seseorang dari luar.

"Masuk saja Shintarou _-Nii_ " ucapnya pelan – atau lebih tepatnya lemah.

C _Iie_ ettt..

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Eumh, bukannya aku peduli _Nanodayo_ " Tetsuya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang Tsundere ini.

"Hanya membuat catatan kecil _Nii-san_ " jawabnya singkat.

"Souka?" Shintarou mendekat dan memperhatikan buku catatan sang Adik yang menurutnya sangat rapi untuk ukuran catatan anak laki – laki. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan tangannya yang sebelah kini mengelus pucak kepala dengan surai _Baby Blue_. "Sebaiknya jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu, _Nanodayo_. Dari perkiraanku, kau saat ini terkena flu ringan. Lebih baik kau istirahat dan minum vitamin yang ku bawakan."

" _Arigatou_ , _Nii-san_. Tapi aku baik – baik saja, setelah minum vitamin darimu aku yakin akan baik – baik saja"

"Kau ini, jangan keras kepala. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 10:00 malam, jika kau dalam keadaan baik, aku tak akan melarangmu belajar hingga larut. Lagi pula, lebih baik kau istirahat dari pada besok kau tak masuk sekolah, _Nanodayo_ " Tetsuya kembali tersenyum.

" _Haii_ , aku akan segera tidur." Ia segera menutup bukunya, menandai halaman yang baru saja dipelajari dan mulai bangkit dari kursinya. Mengambil sebutir vitamin dan meminumnya cepat, "Sudah kan _Nii-san_ , sekarang aku tinggal tidur"

"Baguslah kau mengerti, _Nanodayo_. Jika kau sakit, kau taukan bagaimana sifat Seijuurou" Tetsuya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu. Besok pastikan kau tak terlambat bangun, kita akan sarapan bersama"

"Tentu saja _Nii-san_ , oh ya sebelum lupa, katakan pada Atsushi – _Nii_ untuk membuatkan bento khusus untukku besok" godanya.

"Kau ini" Tetsuya mengulum tawa kecil dan segera naik ke tempat tidur, menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada, " _Oyasumi_ , Tetsuya" bisik Shintarou saat mematikan lampu kamar Tetsuya.

" _Oyasumi_ , _Nii-san_ "

Tetsuya menutup mata dan mulai menyelam ke alam mimpinya, hanya dalam hitungan menit ia telah terlelap. Shintarou yang baru saja keluar dari kamar si bungsu, kini langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Atsushi yang berjalan membawa satu toples cookies dengan rasa Vanila. Refleks ia menghentikan langkah kaki Atsushi sebelum masuk dan membangunkan si bungsu.

"Ada apa Shin _Nii-Chin_?" tanya Atsushi dengan nada malas.

"Tak ada, hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau Tetsuya sudah tidur. Lebih baik jangan menggangunya, bukannya aku khawatir _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh~~? Tetsu _-Chin_ sudah tidur, baiklah, mungkin aku akan memberikannya esok"

"Itu lebih baik dan tadi Tetsuya menitip pesan untukmu"

"Pesan?"

" _Haii_ , dia ingin besok kau membuatkan Bento untuknya"

" _Wakatta_ , saa~~ Aku akan membawa ini ke dapur"

" _Matte_ , apa kau melihat yang lainnya?"

"Apa maksudmu Sei _Nii-Chin_ , Daiki _-Chin_ dan Ryouta _-Chin_?" Shitarou mengangguk.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka, _Nanodayo_?"

"Daiki _-Chin_ dan Ryouta _-Chin_ sedang One On One di Gym, kalau Sei _Nii-Chin_ aku melihatnya di ruang tengah"

"Begitukah? _Arigatou_ "

Tanpa menjawab, Atsushi langsung bergegas menuju dapur sedangkan Shintarou menuju ruang tengah. Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema keseluruh ruangan yang mulai terlihat sepi. Walau ini belum terlalu larut, tapi beberapa pelayan rata – rata telah bersiap untuk bergantian berjaga. Bodyguard untuk menjaga rumah juga telah bersiap di tempat masing – masing. Walau jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup untuk menjaga seluruh _Mansion_.

Shintarou memperhatikan seluruh ruangan, penerangan yang redup membuatnya harus melangkah pelan jika tak ingin sesuatu terjadi. Tepat saat ia sampai di ruangan tengah, terlihat surai merah tengah duduk diam dengan memegang setumpuk dokumen perusahaan. Merasa jika ada seseorang yang mendekat, Pria bersurai merah itu bergemin pelan.

"Apa dia sudah tidur Shintarou?" sedikit terkesiap, Shintarou mengedipkan beberapa kali kedua matanya.

"Sesuai dugaan, kau selalu cepat menyadari keadaan sekitarmu, _Nii-san_ " Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tak perlu seformal itu, Shintarou. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecil seperti biasa"

"Huh, kau memang tak bisa ku tebak, _Nanodayo_ "

"Duduklah, aku sudah menyiapkan papan Shogi untuk menemani pembicaraan kita" Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya dan berjalan mendekat. "Apa dia terkena demam?" Tanya Seijuurou tanpa basa – basi.

" _Iie_ , hanya Flu ringan. Aku sudah memberikannya Vitamin dan setelah istirahat ia akan baik – baik saja" Mereka mulai menata bidak – bidak Shogi dan menjalankan satu persatu.

"Syukurlah, lalu bagaimana _Check Up_ Kesehatannya?" Seijuurou menjalan bidak lainnya.

"Masih sama, tak ada perubahan signifikan. Masih lemah terhadap musim dingin seperti biasanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda." Dahi Seijuurou tertaut.

"Apa itu?"

"Mungkin ini belum pasti, tapi aku kira di musim lain, ketahanan tubuhnya lebih kuat."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja _Nanodayo_ , dibandingkan tahun lalu, sekarang dia jauh lebih kuat menghadapi akhir musim gugur dan hanya terkena Flu ringan setelah keluar 2 jam." Shintarou memulai serangan di bidak Shoginya. "Jujur saja, biasanya dia akan langsung demam tinggi walau tubuhnya sudah menggunakan mantel dan syal yang tebal. B-Bukannya aku melebihkan _Nanodayo_ , tapi itu kenyataan"

"Aku tau Shintarou, lagi pula siapa yang merawatnya selama 10 tahun ini Hm?" Shintarou mendengus kecill.

"Bukan hanya kau saja Seijuurou, aku, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta juga mengurusnya." Shintarou menjalankan satu bidaknya lagi, begitu pula dengan Seijuurou.

"Tapi yang paling sering bersamanya siapa Shintarou?" Seringai kecil tersungging di bibir Seijuurou.

" _Haii_ , _Haii_. Berhentilah menyombongkan dirimu, _Nanodayo_ " Shintaro berhenti memainkan bidak Caturnya dan mendengus kesal. "Kau menang dan kau selalu benar" Seijuurou terkekeh pelan.

"Itulah aku, besok kita akan tau sekolah mana yang Tetsuya pilih"

"Dia pasti akan memilih Shuutoku, _Nanodayo_ "

"Aku tak yakin, bisa saja dia memilih Rakuzan"

"Bukannya aku berharap, tapi aku yakin dia memilih Shutoku karna menurut ramalan _Oha Asa_ besok, jika keberuntungan Aquarius adalah warna Orange. Shuutoku memiliki _jersey_ warna Oranye, jadi aku yakin dia akan memilih Shuutoku" Seijuurou kembali terkekeh.

"Kita lihat besok, Shintarou"

Tak ada lagi yang mereka bicarakan, suara sunyi menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Hanya detikkan jarum jam juga ketukkan bidak shogi yang saling berpindah tempat. Ruangan itu semakin sunyi seiring dengan waktu yang berlari secara bergantian, menyisakan seluruh kesunyian dan dengkuran ringan dari penghuni rumah hingga esok menanti mereka.

* * *

_ooOOOoo_

Dentingan suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring terdengar di ruangan luas. 6 pria bersurai warna – warni tengah sibuk menikmati santapan sarapan pagi mereka sebelum melakukan kegiatan sehari – hari – Seijuurou dengan pekerjaan kantor, Shintarou dengan jadwal operasi, Atsushi dengan restorannya, Daiki dengan pelatihannya, Ryouta yang mengikuti pelatihan sekaligus pemotretan untuk sampul majalah terbaru dan si bungsu dengan sekolah juga persiapan kelulusan –. Semua terdiam tanpa suara hingga suara berat menginterupsi.

"Tetsuya, apa hari ini kau akan mulai pelajaran tambahan Hm?" merasa dipanggil, si surai _Baby Blue_ mendongakkan kepalanya.

" _Haii_ , _Nii-san_." Jawabnya jujur.

" _Soukka_ , kalau begitu, boleh aku tanya satu hal padamu?" Tatapan serius terpancar dari kedua mata Seijuurou, iris ruby merah itu menampakkan sebuah pancaran yang penuh harap juga kewibawaan. "Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus dari Teiko, untuk selanjutnya kau akan melanjutkan kemana Hm?" Seijuurou tersenyum lembut. "Aku menyarankanmu untuk masuk ke Rakuzan karna mulai tahun depan aku akan ke sana dan mengurus perusahaan cabang untuk sementara. Bagaimana?"

"He~~? Tetsu _-Chin_ tidak boleh ke Rakuzan, lebih baik dia ikut aku ke Akita. Aku akan memasukkannya ke Yosen, lagi pula aku baru membuka cabang baru di sana." Atsushi memberikan pendapatnya.

" _Kaijo_ , Tetsuya _-cchi_ lebih baik di _Kaijo_. Aku akan pastikan fasilitas di sana juga segala yang Tetsuya _-cchi_ inginkan akan terpenuhi kalau masuk ke _Kaijo_ " Ryouta ikut berisik memberikan pendapat.

"Berisik Ryouta" Daiki membuka suara, "Aku rasa sebaiknya di Touo lebih baik, dengan kemampuan Tetsu yang sekarang, aku yakin ia lebih cocok di Touo yang sudah pasti akan membuat Tetsu lebih kuat. Benarkan Tetsu?" belum lagi Tetsuya membuka mulut, Shintarou ikut memberi pendapat.

"Aku rasa kalian semua salah, berdasarkan ramalan _Oha Asa_ untuk Tetsuya hari ini. Ia akan memiliki masa depan cerah jika berdekatan dengan segala hal yang berwarna oranye. Shuutoku memili _jersey_ berwarna oranye dan itu lebih baik." Shitarou menaikkan kacamata yang tak turun sama sekali. "Bukannya aku memaksa _Nanodayo_ , tapi ini yang terbaik untukmu Tetsuya" Menghela nafas panjang, Seijuurou menatap ke arah Tetsuya yang masih belum membuka suara.

"Hm,, sepertinya ini adalah pilihan yang cukup sulit untukmu Tetsuya. Tapi kau harus memilih salah satu sekolah yang terkuat juga terbaik, apa lagi dalam bidang olah raga basket jika kau tak ingin kalah dari kami semua" Tetsuya menutup mata sembari menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tau itu Sei _-Nii_. _Arigatou_ _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ memberikan pilihan untuk sekolah yang selanjutnya, tapi gomennasai, aku sudah memiliki pilihan sendiri" jawabnya tenang.

"Kau punya pilihan sendiri, Tetsuya _-cchi_?" Ryouta tersentak kaget.

" _Un_ " Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku memilih Seirin"

"Seirin?" ucap kelima kakaknya yang lain.

" _Haii_ , jika aku ingin mengalahkan _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ , mungkin ini salah satu caranya" Seijuurou mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu itu Tetsuya? Seirin bukanlah sebuah sekolah yang kuat, bahkan baru berdiri 2 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkan kami dengan masuk sekolah seperti itu?"

"Seijuurou benar, _Nanodayo_. Aku tak setuju jika kau masuk sekolah itu" Shintarou ikut menentang.

"Tetsu _-Chin_ , lebih baik pilih sekolah yang lain" Atsushi ikut menambahi.

"Itu benar Tetsuya _-cchi_ , Seirin bahkan tak ada apa – apanya dalam permainan basket maupun yang lainnya. Aku pernah mengalahkan mereka di Inter-high dengan Score 110:50 tanpa aku turun tangan, mereka benar – benar lemah" Ryouta mengingatkan tentang pertandingannya melawan Seirin saat itu.

"Kau tak cocok untuk masuk ke sekolah itu, Tetsu" Daiki memberi tanggapan tak suka dengan pilihan adiknya. Tetsuya yang mendengar itu langsung meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang ia gunakan untuk makan tadi. Mendongakkan kepala sembari menatap kelima kakaknya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tau _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ akan menentang pilihanku, tapi aku tak akan mengubah pilihanku itu." Tetsuya menghela nafas sejenak, "Memang benar jika Seirin itu adalah sekolah yang baru 2 tahun berdiri dan tergolong dalam sekolah yang lemah, tapi ini akan menjadi tantangan untukku sendiri. Jika aku masuk ke sekolah yang sama seperti _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ , sama saja aku tak akan pernah bisa lebih baik dari _Nii-san_ _Tachi_. Karna itu…" Ia menghirup nafas dan bersiap mengutarakan keinginan terkuatnya. "Aku akan membuat nama Seirin yang kecil bahkan tak terlihat menjadi lebih besar dengan menjadi nomor satu di _Winter Cup_. Tidak, tidak hanya di _Winter Cup_ , di pertandingan tiap musim, Seirin akan menjadi pemenang dan aku akan menjadi ujung tombaknya. Sama seperti _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ yang menjadi ujung tombak untuk sekolah _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ dulu. Dengan begini, aku akan mengalahkan apa yang telah _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ raih" Jelas Tetsuya panjang.

Sebuah senyuman tipis tergambar dari wajah Seijuurou juga ke – 4 kakaknya yang lainnya. Mungkin Tetsuya bisa saja mengalahkan Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta maupun Daiki, tapi ia belum tentu bisa mengalahkan Seijuurou yang belum pernah mencatat namanya kekalahan. Mata Tetsuya memberikan keseriusan yang tinggi juga kepercayaan diri yang benar – benar membuat Seijuurou tertarik, ternyata si bungsu yang dulunya selalu merangkul kakinya bahkan duduk di pangkuannya kini terlihat lebih dewasa. Ah, sepertinya Seijuurou akan siap kehilangan Tetsuya kecil yang selalu bermanja padanya.

" _Soukka_ , kalau begitu aku menyetujui pilihanmu itu. Tapi dengan satu syarat" Tetsuya mengernyit bingung.

"Apa itu, _Nii-san_?"

"Buktikan jika kau bisa mewujudkan setiap ucapanmu." Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. "Seorang Akashi selalu menjadi yang sempurna dan bisa membuktikan setiap ucapannya"

" _Haii_ " jawab Tetsuya tegas.

Beberapa bulan yang akan datang, Tetsuya siap untuk mengganti seragam berwarna abu – abunya menjadi seragam baru sekolah Seirin. Guguran kelopak Sakura di musim Semi menjadi langkah pertama bungsu Akashi untuk membuktikan jika ia pantas di sebut bagian dari keluarga Akashi yang identik dengan Sempurna. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya..

 ** _'_** ** _Mungkinkah_** **Akashi** ** _Tetsuya bisa membuktikannya?'_**

 ** _To Be Continue..._**


	3. Chapter 2 : Future Line

Tittle : _White Crystal_

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from Kuroko no Basuke by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

"Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"

Chapter 2

%^Future Line^%

Musim semi tiba, hari baru untuk siswi maupun siswa menengah atas yang telah mengganti seragam mereka. Tak ada perbedaan mencolok dari awal setiap sekolah, pengenalan club terbaru menjadi pemandangan yang tak asing. Ntah itu Club Volly, Renang, Sastra, _Music_ , Basket dan lainnya menggema di halaman sekolah. Walau Seirin merupakan sekolah yang baru, namun club – club yang didirikan telah banyak walau belum ada yang mengukir prestasi gemilang.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, pria bersurai _Baby Blue_ keluar dengan senyuman merekah dan bersiap untuk masuk ke sekolah barunya. Berada tak jauh darinya, pria paruh baya yang senantiasa menemaninya setiap hari terlihat menunduk hormat.

" _Arigatou_ , Tanaka _-san_. Cukup sampai disin saja, dan nanti aku akan pulang sendiri"

"Tapi Tetsuya _-sama_ "

"Ini musim semi Tanaka _-san_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri dan sekolah ini tak begitu jauh dari rumah." Tetsuya tersenyum, "Aku juga sudah minta izin pada Sei _-Nii_ "

" _Wakatta_ "

" _Haii_ , _Ittekimasu_ "

" _Itterasai_ Tetsuya _– sama_ "

Pria bersurai _Baby Blue_ itu mulai bergegas memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan sebuah light novel dan mengabaikan orang – orang yang sibuk mempromosikan clubnya. Bukannya ia ingin bersikap sombong, hanya saja ia sudah memiliki sebuah club pilihan dan sudah pasti itu adalah Club Basket. Tanpa fikir panjang, ia mendatangi meja pendaftaran Club dengan dua orang yang duduk disana. Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dan seorang pria berkacamata tengah sibuk berbincang hingga tak sadar jika Tetsuya telah selesai mengisi formulir pendaftaran Club dan beranjak.

" _Sumimasen_ , apa ini tempat pendaftaran Club Basket?" seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda mendatangi stan Club Basket, sedikit berjengit, gadis bersurai coklat dan pria berkacamata menatap tak percaya gadis yang ada di depannya.

" _Haii_ , ini memang tempat pendaftaran Club Basket" jawab gadis bersurai coklat – Aida Riko.

" _Soukka_ , kalau begitu boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya di surai merah muda.

"Tentu saja, tapi sebelum itu kau boleh duduk terlebih dahulu" ucap si Pria berkacamata – Hyuuga Junpei.

" _Arigatou_ , _Senpai_ " ucapnya lembut sembari duduk di bangku yang disediakan.

"Karna kau sudah duduk, kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?" Riko mulai berbicara.

"Eumh,, _etto_.. Aku Cuma ingin tanya satu hal.." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, sekilas rona merah menghias di pipinya. Riko mengernyit heran namun tak berniat untuk memotong. "Apa Tetsu _-kun_ masuk ke Club Basket?"

"He? Siapa? Tetsu _-kun_?" ulang Riko tak mengerti.

" _Haii_ , Tetsu _-kun_ , Akashi Tetsuya dari Club Basket Teiko" jelas gadis merah muda itu.

"M-Maksudmu pemain basket berbakat dari Teiko yang mendapat gelas _The Phantom Six Man_?" Hyuuga bertanya untuk meyakinkan.

"Un! Aku ingin memastikan dia ikut Club basket atau tidak. Karna.." sekali lagi, warna merah menghias di pipi gadis itu. "Karna.." Belum lagi ia melanjutkannya, teriakkan nyaring Riko membuatnya heran.

"KENAPA AKU BISA TAK TAU JIKA ADA PEMAIN BASKET YANG HEBAT MASUK SEKOLAH INI!" teriakknya frustasi.

"Tenanglah Riko, kita akan melihat _list_ anggota baru, belum tentu dia memilih basket" Hyuuga mencoba menenangkan Riko, tapi tak berapa lama, ia berteriak saat nama Akashi Tetsuya terlihat diantara tumpukkan nama anggota baru. " _NANI_?! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TAK TAU JIKA DIA MENDAFTAR?!" Mendengar itu, gadis bersurai merah muda menatap dengan tatapan berbinar.

" _Hountou desuka_? Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi manager Club Basket Seirin" ucapnya semangat.

"Hah? Kau mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi manager Club?" tanya Riko tak percaya.

" _Haii_ , aku akan ikut kemanapun Tetsu _-kun_ pergi. Karna Tetsu _-kun_ memilih basket sama seperti dulu, maka aku akan menjadi manager seperti dulu" Gadis bersurai pink itu menjadi ceria.

" _Cotto Matte_ , seperti dulu. _Masaka_ , kau adalah gadis berintelegent tinggi yang di kenal Manager Basket terbaik dari Teiko, Momoi Satsuki _desuka_?" tanya Hyuuga.

" _Sugoii na_ , Hyuuga _Senpai_ bisa tau namaku" Momoi semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

" _Iie_ , setiap atlit basket yang mengikuti _Inter-High_ SMP maupun SMA pasti tau tentang manager hebat juga tentang satu keluarga yang dijuluki _Kiseki No Sedai_ " Jelas Hyuuga panjang.

" _Kiseki No Sedai_? Jangan katakan jika Akashi Tetsuya salah satu dari anggota _Kiseki No Sedai_ " Momoi buru – buru mengangguk mendengar ucapan Riko.

"Tetsu _-kun_ adalah generasi ke – 6 dari _Kiseki No Sedai_ " Jawaban dari Momoi sontak membuat Hyuuga dan Riko berteriak seperti melihat makhluk menyeramkan karna sekolah mereka yang baru di buka 2 tahun yang lalu berhasil mendapatkan generasi ke – 6 dari _Kiseki No Sedai_.

"HEEEEE? _MAAAJIIII_?!"

Di saat Riko dan Hyuuga sibuk dengan ketidak percayaan mereka dengan anggota baru, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan surai merah gelap dan alisnya yang bercabang sibuk memantul – mantulkan basket di _Gym_. Dari segi fisik, Pemuda itu benar- benar atletis apa lagi saat dia melakukan dunk, sungguh seperti bukan siswi SMA. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, Si Surai _Baby Blue_ tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi dengan light novel masih di genggamannya.

' _Sepertinya aku akan bisa mengalahkan Nii-san Tachi_ ' gumam Tetsuya dalam hari.

Ntah karna hawa keberadaannya yang tipis atau memang pria bersurai merah itu yang terlalu fokus pada permainan basketnya, ia sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya yang duduk santai. Beberapa menit berlalu dan tetap saja pria bersurai merah hitam itu tak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya hingga akhirnya, tersadar saat bola basket menggelinding di kaki Tetsuya.

"Permainan yang menarik" Komentar Tetsuya saat menyentuh bola basket yang ada di kakinya, pria bersurai merah itu berjengit kaget.

"Hah? Kau sejak kapan disana?" Dengan tatapan datarnya namun tersirat senyuman tipis, Tetsuya berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu" Tetsuya melempar bola basket itu dan dengan mudahnya Pria bersurai merah gelap itu menangkapnya.

" _NANI_?! Itu tandanya kau lebih dulu datang dariku? Tidak mungkin, kau pasti bergurau"

" _Iie_ , aku berkata jujur. Bahkan aku sudah memperhatikan pola permainan juga bakatmu dalam permainan Basket" Alis bercabang itu tertaut.

"Eh? Kau sudah mengetahuinya, berarti kau memang sudah disini dari tadi tapi aku tak menyadarinya?!"

" _Haii_ , aku kira seperti itu" Tetsuya berjalan mendekat, menunduk sopan dan menatap pria bersurai merah. " _Boku w_ a Akashi Tetsuya _desu_ , _Yoroshiku_ "

" _Ore wa_ Kagami Taiga" perkenalan yang singkat juga sedikit canggung.

"Kagami _-kun_ , boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" raut wajah Tetsuya berubah menjadi lebih serius.

" _Nani_?"

"Bisa pinjamkan kekuatanmu untukku?"

"Hah? Kekuatanku?"

" _Haii_ , aku adalah bayangan dalam permainan basket, aku butuh cahaya yang kuat untuk membuatku menjadi lebih kuat pula. Jadi, aku berharap kita bisa bekerja sama" Pria bersurai merah gelap bernama Kagami terlihat memasang wajah bingung, ayolah, siapa yang tak bingung saat bertemu seseorang yang belum di kenal tapi langsung ingin bekerjasama?

"Aku benar – benar tak mengerti, kau ingin kita bekerja sama sedangkan aku sama sekali tak tau kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya. Jawabannya hanya satu, Tidak" Kagami bermaksud meninggalkan Tetsuya, namun ucapan Tetsuya sedikit membuatnya tertarik.

" _Soukka_ , sebaiknya kita lakukan _One On One_ " Kagami menyeringai kecil

' _Sepertinya menarik'_ Kagami memutar bola basket di ujung jarinya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. "Ini yang ku tunggu, siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan 10 poin, maka dia yang akan menang"

"Baiklah"

Tetsuya meletakkan tas tangannya di _bench_ , tak luput _Light novel_ nya juga ia letakkan di sana. Dengan mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang sekolahnya, Tetsuya bersiap _One On One_ dengan Kagami. Awalnya Tetsuya dengan mudahnya melewat Kagami dengan _Vanishing Drive_ lalu mulai menembak dengan _Phantom Shoot_. Melihat kemampuan Tetsuya, tentu saja membuat Kagami bersemangat. Mereka saling mengejar angka, tapi saat Tetsuya mendapatkan 5 Poin, ritme permainannya melambat dan berakhir dengan kegagalan _Shoot_ maupun _Drive_. Kemenangan tentu saja sangat mudah di dapat oleh Kagami, awalnya ia tersenyum senang tapi sekarang ia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku kira kau pemain yang hebat, tapi ternyata tak seperti itu" Kagami menatap rendah pria mungil yang di depannya. "Aku akui di awal kau cukup bagus, tapi di akhir kau hanya orang yang lemah"

"Aku rasa ada kesalahan dari ucapanmu"

"Kesalahan?"

" _Haii_ " Mata biru langit menatap tajam ke arah Kagami, tatapan mata tajam seperti saudara lainnya. "Gaya permainanku bukan individu, tapi gaya permainanku adalah permainan Tim"

_ooOOOoo_

Seminggu setelah perkenalan antara Kagami dan Tetsuya, Latihan pertama tim Basket sudah di mulai, sama seperti sebelumnya banyak yang tak menyadari jika Tetsuya ada disana – kecuali Momoi Satsuki yang notabenenya adalah teman satu sekolahnya. Pelatih – Aida Riko – sempat berfikir jika Akashi Tetsuya hanyalah seorang yang lemah dan tak mungkin bisa menjadi pemain _First String_. Hal ini tentu saja berdasarkan analisis yang ia dapatkan dari kemampuan matanya. Tapi analisis itu runtuh saat Uji coba pertandingan, Kagami terlihat mencolok awalnya, tapi lama kelamaan, Riko menyadari jika Tetsuyalah yang membuat kesempatan untuk membuat Poin adalah Tetsuya.

" _Uso_ , bagaimana bisa dia membalikkan keadaan seperti itu?" gumam Riko tak percaya.

"Itu memang kemampuan Tetsu _-kun_ , _Misdirection_ " Momoi memberikan jawaban.

" _Misdirection_?"

" _Haii_ , kemampuan seperti sulap. Dulu waktu kami bertanding, banyak pemain yang terkecoh dengan _Pass_ yang Tetsu _-kun_ berikan. Namun karna itu pula, kemenangan Teiko menjadi lebih mudah dan saat kelulusan Tetsu _-kun_ diresmikan sebagai _Phantom Six Man_ Teiko Basket Club"

"Aku sudah dengar soal _Phantom Six Man_ , tapi aku tak pernah menyangka jika cara bermainnya seperti ini"

"Tentu saja, tapi ini bukan hanya kemampuan Tetsu _-kun_ yang sesungguhnya. Aku yakin dia masih memiliki kemampuan yang lain dan belum diperlihatkannya" Riko menatap Momoi sekilas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kemampuan lainnya?" Momoi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Riko, oh mungkinkah siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini tak tau marga yang disandang pemain bayangan itu?

"Aida _-san_ , jangan bilang kau tak tau tentang Keluarga Akashi"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluarga itu?" Momoi melebarkan kedua matanya, benar- benar tak bisa dipercaya jika wanita di depannya ini tak tau sama sekali mengenai keluarga Akashi.

"Kau benar – benar tak tau tentang mereka?" Riko menggeleng. "Hm,, baiklah, akan ku beri tahu sedikit tentang mereka" Momoi menghela nafas pelan dan mulai penjelasan. "Saat pertama kali mendaftar Club ini, aku sempat menyinggung tentang _Kiseki No Sedai_ bukan?" Aida mengangguk, "Nah, satu keluarga yang disebut sebagai _Kiseki No Sedai_ adalah keluarga Akashi"

" _Matte_ , untuk itu aku sudah mengerti dan bisa tergambar bagaimana mereka, tapi aku tak mengerti dengan siapa keluarga Akashi yang sebenarnya" gerutu Riko, dengan menghela nafas Momoi mulai menjelaskan dari awal.

"Akashi merupakan keluarga keturunan bangsawan yang terkenal seantero jepang, pemilik Akashi Corp yang sedang berkembang pesat dan tentu saja memiliki banyak anak cabang perusahaan. Tak hanya itu, soal kekayaan, aku bisa jamin mereka tak akan merasakan miskin untuk 100 tahun kedepan."

' _100 tahun? Uso!_ ' Fikir Riko.

"Walau aku belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah Tetsu _-kun_ , tapi aku sudah bisa mengkhayalkan betapa besar _Mansion_ yang ia tinggali bersama saudaranya"

"Akashi _-kun_ punya saudara? Apa mereka adalah _Kiseki No Sedai_ Sebelumnya?"

" _Haii_ " Momoi mengangguk, "Ada 5 orang dan berdasarkan intuisiku, mereka semua sangat luar biasa"

"heh? Darimana kau tau?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, dari mulai kakak pertama sampai ke Tetsu _-kun_ , anggota keluarga Akashi selalu mencetak foto wajah mereka sebagai siswa terbaik dan pemain basket terbaik"

"S- _Sugoii_ "

"Walau aku belum pernah bertemu, tapi aku tahu siapa saja mereka" Momoi mengingat satu persatu foto yang terpampang pada dinding _Gym_ saat mereka latihan, foto 5 surai warna – warni dengan gelar juga ketangkasan yang mereka miliki. "Yang pertama Akashi Seijuurou, dia memiliki gelar _Emperor Eye_ dan merupakan _Captain_ termuda yang pernah ada. Kedua Akashi Shintarou, pemilik Gelar _Top Shooter_. Ketiga Akashi Atsushi, pemilik Gelar The _Best Center_ , ke empat Akashi Daiki dengan gelar _Unstoppable Scorer_ dan terakhir, Akashi Ryouta dengan gelar _Perfect Copy_. Tetsu _-kun_ sendiri, kalian sudah tau kan jika dia mendapat gelar _Phantom Six Man_. Dengan gelar yang di dapat Tetsu _-kun_ , saat upacara kelulusan mereka semua mendapatkan gelar Keluarga _Kiseki No Sedai_."

" _Emperor eye, Top Shooter, The Best Center_ , _Unstoppable Scorer_ dan _Perfect Copy_ juga julukan Keluarga _Kiseki No Sedai_? Apa mereka sehebat itu?"

"Aku tidak tau pasti, jelasnya kemampuan kakak – kakak Tetsu _-kun_ itu luar biasa. Tak hanya dalam bidang basket, rata – rata dari mereka lulus dari Teiko dengan nilai yang tinggi di atas rata – rata"

"Jangan bilang kalau Akashi _-kun_ juga lulus dengan nilai tertinggi"

"Benar, Tetsu _-kun_ lulus dengan nilai lebih dari kata Sempurna. Jujur saja, aku pernah dengar kalau Anggota keluarga Akashi d tuntut sempurna dan Tetsu _-kun_ berniat membuktikan jika ia bisa mengalahkan kakak – kakaknya yang sudah sukses"

"Sukses?"

" _Mou_ ~~, tadikan sudah ku katakan jika kekayaan mereka itu tak akan habis dalam waktu 100 tahun, tentu saja itu karna kelima kakaknya terus – terusan menimbun kekayaan"

"aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu Momoi _-san_ "

"Aku masih belum terlalu tau dengan kakak yang lainnya, tapi ada satu orang yang sering ku lihat." Momoi berhenti sejenak, ia langsung menunjukkan foto seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang menjadi sampul majalah. "Kakak Kelima, Akashi Ryouta dan merupakan Seorang model terkenal"

" _Nani_?! _Maji_?!"Riko hampir membuat tuli Momoi karna teriakkannya, oh ayolah ini masih hari pertama dan kenyataan mengenai salah satu pemainnya benar – benar membuat terkejut.

Karna mendengar teriakkan Riko, Seluruh pemain langsung menghampiri secara bergerombol. Wajah – wajah bingung juga heran terpampang jelas dari para pemain yang baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan. Dari raut wajah mereka terlihat jelas jika mereka ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dengan susah payah akhirnya Riko membuka suara.

"Momoi _-san_ , ada apa ini? Kenapa _Coach_ berteriak" Tetsuya bertanya seperti biasa.

" _Etto_ , aku hanya memberitahumu mengenai Akashi Ryouta" jawab Momoi kaku, belum lagi Tetsuya berbicara, Furihata menginterupsi.

"Akashi Ryouta? Maksudmu model terkenal dan juga pebasket dengan gelar _Perfect Copy_ dan merupakan anggota Keluarga yang dijuluki _Kiseki No Sedai_?"

"H- _Haii_ " Momoi mengangguk. "Dan Aida _-san_ berteriak karna tau Akashi Ryouta adalah kakaknya Tetsu _-kun_ " untuk beberapa saat suasana _Gym_ terasa sunyi, namun berikutnya teriakkan menulikan menyerang pendengaran Momoi, Tetsuya dan Kagami yang masih tak mengerti.

"Kau adiknya Akashi Ryouta, Akashi _-kun_?"

"Eh,, _etto_.. _Haii_ " jawabnya singkat.

"Benar- benar tak bisa di percaya, kenapa aku tak menyadari dari tadi jika kau adalah adik salah satu pebasket hebat. Ah _Iie_ , seharusnya dari marga yang kau sandang aku pasti tau, tapi kenapa aku tak sadar" gerutu Hyuuga.

" _Sugoii_ , Akashi _-kun_ , pantas kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, ternyata kau memiliki kakak yang hebat" Kogane ikut memberikan pujian.

Setelahnya terdengar ucapan – ucapan klise yang berdengung di telinga Tetsuya. Sedikit kesal juga begitu menyebalkan, ough! Berterima kasihlah pada sang kakak yang berprofesi sebagai model dan dengan terang - terangan membuka sebuah kenyataan yang ingin Tetsuya simpan. Terkadang ia berharap jika tak ada satupun orang yang percaya jika dia adalah bagian dari keluarga dengan julukkan _Kiseki No Sedai_ dengan menyandang nama Akashi. Di tengah keributan mereka, suara gadis – gadis terdengar mendengung di sekitar _Gym_. Tersadar akan apa yang terjadi, semua yang ada di _Gym_ terfokus pada pria bersurai kuning yang sibuk memberikan _Sign_ pada para gadis yang mengantri.

"Heh? K-kenapa dia ada di sana?" Riko terkejut setengah mati melihat orang yang dari tadi di bicarakan tengah berdiri dengan senyuman manis dan terus memberikan _Sign_.

"Ah, _Gomen_ – _Gomen_ , sepertinya aku mengganggu latihan kalian. Eumh, bisa beri aku waktu 5 menit untuk menyelesaikan ini" Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban dari permintaan pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Semua yang ada di sana benar- benar tak menyangka jika orang yang di juluki _Perfect Copy_ itu ada disana. Semua memandang heran, terkejut juga ekspresi yang tercengang, terlebih Momoi yang sudah mengenal Tetsuya sejak lama tapi baru kali ini ia melihat kakaknya Tetsuya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Setelah selesai, Si Surai kuning mendekat dan tujuan utamanya adalah Si surai _Baby Blue_.

"TETSUYA- _CCCHIIIII_ " Teriakknya melengking dan langsung memeluk Si surai _Baby Blue_ dengan gemasnya.

"Ryouta _-Nii_ lepaskan, aku tak bisa bernafas" Tetsuya berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Ryouta, tapi tetap saja kalah kuat.

" _Iie_ , aku tak akan melepas Tetsuya _-cchi_ sebelum aku puas _-ssu_ " Ryouta masih memeluk Si _Baby Blue_ tanpa peduli tatapan semua orang padanya.

"Le-paskan _Nii-san_ , atau aku akan menyuruh Daiki – _Nii_ untuk datang" ancam di _Baby Blue_.

" _Hidoii-ssu_ , kalau ada Daiki _-Nii_ , dia pasti akan menarikku untuk menjauh" Ryouta melepaskan pelukkannya dan langsung memberikan senyuman ceria.

"Kenapa _Nii-san_ datang?"

"Aku Cuma ingin melihat – lihat sekolahmu sekaligus menjemputmu _-ssu_."

"Menjemputku? Bukannya aku sudah katakan pada Tanaka _-san_ kalau aku ingin pulang sendiri selama musim semi sampai musim panas ini?"

"Memang benar, Tanaka _-san_ sudah mengatakannya tadi, tapi Sei _-Nii_ mengirimiku E_mail untuk tetap menjemputmu _-ssu_."

"Tapi Sei _-Nii_ kan ada di Kyoto, jadi tak masalah" Keras kepala, sepertinya cocok untuk penggambaran Tetsuya sekarang.

" _Iie_ , Sei _-Nii_ sekarang ada di rumah bahkan Shintarou _-Nii_ juga _-ssu_. Mereka menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu sekaligus kita akan merayakan masuknya Tetsuya _-cchi_ ke Seirin"

" _Soukka_ , _wakatta_. Aku akan ganti baju dulu" jawab si bungsu sopan. "Minna, _Sumimasen_ , aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Tak masalah, silahkan" jawab Riko sekenanya. Di saat Tetsuya sedang mengganti pakaian, Kagami mulai bertindak.

" _Ne, Ikemen-san_. Mau _One On One_? Aku dengar kalau kau pebasket yang hebat" tantang Kagami pada Ryouta.

"KAGAMI!" Teriak para _Senpai_.

"Boleh juga _-ssu_ , sepertinya aku harus mengujimu untuk bisa menjadi Cahaya baru Adik kesayanganku" Ryouta memberikan senyuman kecilnya, sangat kecil namun jika dilihat lebih jelas, itu lebih seperti Seringai.

 _One On One_ antara Kagami dan Ryouta berlangsung dengan cepat, setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kagami dengan mudahnya Ryouta tiru dalam sekali lihat. Semua yang ada di _Gym_ benar- benar terkejut dengan kemampuan penyandang nama Akashi Ryouta tersebut. Kagami benar – benar kalah telak, di saat pertandingan berakhir, Tetsuya keluar dengan penampilan yang lebih rapi.

" _Nii-san_ , apa yang terjadi" Ryouta memperlihatkan wajah kasihan juga kecewa.

"Sebaiknya kau pindah sekolah saja Tetsuya _-cchi_ , di tempat ini tak ada yang bisa kau jadikan Cahaya. Mereka semua terlalu lemah _-ssu_ , bahkan keinginanmu untuk membuat sekolah ini menjadi luar biasa sepertinya akan sulit. Aku akan mencarikan sekolah yang terbaik untukmu _-ssu_ , lagi pula aku tak ingin tenagamu terbuang percuma hanya untuk sekolah ini _-ssu_ "

"Apa maksudnya _Nii-san_?"

"Dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, aku tak yakin kau bisa membuat tim basket ini menyamai Tim basket yang telah _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ lambungkan namanya _-ssu_. Jadi kau harus pindah dan kita cari yang lebih baik _-ssu_ " Dengan sopan Tetsuya membungkuk hormat.

" _Gomen_ nasai _Nii-san_ , tapi ini pilihanku. Lagi pula aku yakin jika ucapanku itu bukan omong kosong"

"Tapi – _ssu_."

" _Daijoubu_ , jika ini menyangkut kesehatan, aku yakin aku bukan orang lemah" Tetsuya memberikan tatapan mata yang serius, mau tak mau Ryouta harus mengalah, jika sudah seperti ini, tak ada cara lain selain menuruti keinginan si bungsu.

" _Wakatta-ssu_ " Ryouta menghela nafas dan menatap ke arah Kagami. "Kagami _-kun desuka_?" Kagami mengangguk. "Latihlah kemampuanmu dan buktikan kau akan menjadi cahaya yang bersinar untuk Tetsuya _-cchi_ jika tidak _-ssu_ , lebih baik kau berhenti menjadi pemain basket _-ssu_ " Ryouta berbalik dan meninggalkan _Gym_ , Tetsuya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kesal, ntah kenapa ucapan menusuk dari kakaknya membuatnya sangat kesal. Tetsuya membungkuk 90 derajat dengan wajah menyesal.

" _Gomennasai_ _Minna-san_ , _Senpai_ - _Tachi_ dan Kagami _-kun_. Tolong jangan diambil hati ucapan Ryouta _-Nii_ , dia memang seperti itu jika menyangkut orang – orang yang akan dekat denganku." Sembari berdiri tegap, Tetsuya berbisik kecil. " _Brother Complexs_ "

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ , Cepatlah, Sei _-Nii_ tak suka menunggu" panggil Ryouta saat Tetsuya tak kunjung berada di dekatnya.

" _Haii_ " Teriaknya kecil, Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, " _Mata Ashita_ " pamitnya. Semua yang ada di _Gym_ mengangguk.

Tetsuya berlari kecil mengikuti langkah kaki Ryouta, mereka berjalan berdampingan dan terkadang Ryouta terlihat merangkul pundak kecil Tetsuya. Langkah mereka beriringan keluar _Gym_ hingga tak terlihat lagi oleh anggota Club Basket Seirin. Helaan nafas lega serta keterkejutan menggema di _Gym_ itu, antara percaya dan tidak, salah satu anggota keluarga Akashi yang hebat menampakkan wajahnya. Mereka kira ia orang baik, namun ternyata bermulut tajam.

"Tchih! Apa – apaan _Ikemen_ _Baka_ itu?! Sial! Memangnya aku lemah apa?" Gerutu Kagami.

" _Aho_! Wajar jika dia lebih kuat dari kita, latihan yang dia dapat jauh lebih banyak dari kita dan dia lebih tua 4 tahun darimu" Hyuuga memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan! Akan ku butikan kalau aku pantas menjadi cahayanya si Akashi itu dan menjadi nomor 1 di Jepang!" Teriak Kagami dan mendapat hadiah sebuah pukulan di punggung.

"BAKAGAMI! Kalau kau ingin membuktikannya, lebih baik kau berlatih mulai dari sekarang, bukan berteriak seperti itu. _Baka!_ " Gerutu Riko.

"Humh.. Aida- _Senpai_ benar. Kau harus banyak berlatih Kagamin" ucap Momoi, Kagami sedikit meringis karna pukulan Riko yang kuat.

"Aku tau itu, tapi kenapa Kagamin? Sebutan macam apa itu?!"

"Hehehe" Momoi hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan dari Kagami.

"Hm.. kita masih memiliki waktu 20 menit lagi untuk latihan. Lebih baik kita mulai latihan lagi" perintah Riko.

" _Haii_ "

Sementara seluruh tim Basket Seirin sibuk latihan, Tetsuya dan Ryouta sedang berjalan pelan menuju mobil _Lamborghini_ terbaru yang terparkir di gerbang sekolah. Siswa dan Siswi yang belum pulang terdengar saling berbisik melihat kedua anggota Akashi itu. Sudah biasa, bahkan ini adalah hal yang wajar mengingat ada idola remaja yang berjalan santai di sampingnya.

" _Nii-san_ , kau terlalu mencolok" Komentar Tetsuya.

"Apanya yang mencolok _-ssu_? Aku rasa ini biasa" Ryouta tak menghiraukan ucapan sang adik.

"Mungkin menurutmu itu tak terlalu mencolok, tapi mobil yang baru saja _Nii-san_ beli dan penampilan _Nii-san_ saat ini bagiku terlihat terlalu mencolok."

"Bukannya itu tak masalah Tetsuya _-cchi_ , lagi pula ini bagus _-ssu_. Mereka yang ada disini jadi tahu siapa dirimu dan mereka tau posisi mereka _-ssu_ " Tetsuya menghela nafas kecil.

"Berhentilah membanggakan apa yang kita punya _Nii-san_ , lagi pula aku tak seperti _Nii-san_ _Tachi_. Aku memilih sekolah ini bukan untuk membuat mereka tunduk padaku, tapi untuk menikmati masa sekolah seperti remaja di seusiaku." Tetsuya berbicara panjang.

" _Maa_ , terserah Tetsuya _-cchi_. Tapi kalau aku boleh tekankan satu hal, kau boleh menikmati masa sekolah sesuai keinginanmu tapi tetap ingatlah motto keluarga kita _-ssu_. Jadilah yang terbaik, pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan dilupakan _-ssu_ "

" _Haii_ , dan lawanku adalah _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ " Mendengar jawaban Si bungsu, Ryouta langsung mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ dengan lembut dan menghadiahi sebuah pelukkan maut sebelum bergegas pulang dengan mobil mewahnya.

_ooOOOoo_

"Jadi kau sudah memilih siapa yang akan menjadi cahaya untuk permainan Basketmu, Tetsuya?" suara si sulung mengintimidasi suasana makan malam yang tenang.

Si surai _Baby Blue_ yang ditanyai masih sibuk mengucah sup _Tofu_ yang menjadi menu makan malam hari ini. Otaknya berfikir sembari menimbang – nimbang jawaban yang akan ia sampaikan, ia tak ingin ada kata – kata yang salah terucap dari bibirnya dan membuat Seijuurou – kakak pertamanya – memindahkan dirinya ke sekolah yang lain.

" _Haii_ , Sei _-Nii_. Aku sudah menemukan Cahaya yang akan menjadi patnerku" jawabnya pelan.

" _Soukka_ , seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Seijuurou lagi.

"Namanya Kagami Taiga, tingginya sekitar 190 Cm dan tinggal di America sampai kelas 2 SMP. Dari analisisku, dia memiliki bakat dan kemampuan yang hebat dalam permainan basket meskipun masih banyak yang harus dikembangkan lagi" jelas si bungsu panjang lebar.

"Apa Cuma itu?"

" _Sumimasen_ , tapi yang masih ku ketahui hanya sebatas itu Sei _-Nii_ " Tetsuya menjawab jujur.

"Hm.. Ryouta, bagaimana menurutmu siswa yang bernama Kagami itu?" Pandangan Tetsuya sontak menatap ke arah kakak nomor 5 – Akashi Ryouta yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Untuk saat ini tak ada yang istimewa Sei _-Nii_. Kemampuannya mungkin di atas rata – rata siswa menengah Atas _-ssu_ , tapi sayangnya masih terlalu lemah untuk mengikuti kejuaraan _Inter – High_ dan tak menutup kemungkinan jika mustahil untuk mereka bisa ikut _Winter Cup-ssu_ " Penjelasan Ryouta sontak membuat Tetsuya mendelik tajam.

"Kau tak salah pilihkan _Nanodayo_? Bukannya aku peduli, tapi kalau seperti ini, ucapanmu waktu itu hanya akan jadi omong kosong _Nodayo_ " Si surai hijau – Shintarou – memberikan pendapat.

"Tetsu, lebih baik kau pilih yang lain saja. Aku yakin dia tak akan cocok denganmu" Si kulit Tan – Daiki – ikut menyetujui.

"Kalau Tetsu _-Chin_ memilih yang salah, nanti mudah dihancurkan" Si surai Ungu – Atsushi – menambah rasa kesal di dalam benak si bungsu.

"Kau dengar Tetsuya, kalau sudah seperti ini, lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja. Atau kalau perlu kau pindah sekolah yang lebih baik dengan pemain hebat. _Nii-san_ akan membantumu" Menunduk sopan, Tetsuya mulai berbicara lembut.

"Itu tak perlu Sei _-Nii_ " Dahi Seijuurou mengerut bingung. "Kagami memang belum menjadi pemain basket yang kuat, tapi bukan berarti dia tak akan menjadi kuat. Aku percaya jika suatu saat Kagami mungkin akan menandingi kemampuan _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ , dan untuk mencapai saat itu, aku akan membantunya" Si bungsu menghela nafas kecil setelah menjelaskan apa yang ada di fikirannya.

"Itu tak mungkin _Nodayo_ , kau mau membuat tubuhmu hancur dengan membantunya juga bagaimana dengan tugasmu yang lainnya _Nanodayo_? Kau harus bisa menyeimbangkan kegiatan _Academy_ juga _non-Academy_ Tetsuya, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan rutin yang harus kau jalani." Shintarou berbicara panjang dan setiap ucapannya tentu saja benar mengingat profesinya yang seorang dokter muda.

"Aku bisa Shintarou _-Nii_ , aku tak selemah itu" Masih keras kepala dan tetap pada pendiriannya, Tetsuya tak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Helaian surai _Baby Blue_ nya terasa sedikit nyaman saat seseorang mengelusnya, begitu ia menoleh, ternyata pelakunya adalah Daiki yang sudah tersenyum lebar.

"Kau selalu saja keras kepala Tetsu. Mau bagaimana lagi, kau pasti tak akan pernah mengikuti kemauan Sei _-Nii_ untuk pindahkan?" Tetsuya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, _Ganbatte ne_."

"Oi Daiki _Nii-cchi_ , kenapa _Nii-cchi_ mendukung Tetsuya _-cchi_? Itu tak adil _-ssu_ , aku juga mau mendukungnya _-ssu_ " Ryouta merasa tak terima karna didahului oleh Daiki yang tentu saja ia anggap seperti rival.

"Kau terlalu lama Ryouta, lagi pula kau yang sepertinya terlihat paling tidak setuju kalau Tetsu menetap" Daiki berbicara santai.

"Benar _-ssu_ , tapi mendengar keinginan kuat dari Tetsuya _-cchi_ , aku jadi ingin mendukungnya _-ssu_ "

" _Arigatou_ Ryouta _-Nii_ , aku senang _Nii-san_ mendukungku" Tetsuya tersenyum simpul dan mengundang Ryouta untuk segera menerjangnya dengan pelukkan maut.

"Di larang bergerak dari tempatmu Ryouta" suara berat menginterupsi, tentu saja Ryouta tak berani membantahnya. Niat untuk memberikan pelukkan harus pupus karna suara berat si sulung. "Ryouta dan Daiki sudah mendukungmu Tetsuya, tapi masih ada aku, Shintarou dan Atsushi yang belum memberi jawaban." Tetsuya menunduk takut, ia berharap jika seluruh kakaknya akan mengizinkannya untuk tetap di Seirin. "Atsushi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"He~~, kalau aku terserah Tetsu _-Chin_. Apapun yang membuatnya senang, aku akan mengikutinya" Jawab Atsushi dengan nada malas seperti biasanya.

"Apa – apaan itu Atsushi?! Seharusnya kau menentangnya, itu akan buruk untuk kesehatan Tetsuya?!" Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak merosot sedikitpun. "Bukannya apa, aku hanya ingin mengantisipasi saja _Nanodayo_ " Sifat _Tsundere_ nya masih saja terbawa.

" _Datte_ ~, aku lihat Tetsuya lebih bersemangat jadi aku mendukungnya" Helaan nafas juga dengusan terdengar di bibir Shintarou, kesal karna tak ada yang mengerti dengan keadaan si bungsu.

" _Maa_ , karna semua sudah memberikan pendapat dan sudah sangat jelas keputusannya apa, aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk tetap Sekolah di Seirin. Tapi dengan satu syarat" Tetsuya mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Pegang Janjimu itu, Tetsuya" Senyuman mengembang di bibir Tetsuya sedangkan perempatan merah muncul di dahi Shintarou.

" _Nani_? Kau menyetujuinya, Seijuurou?" protes Shintarou.

" _Haii_ , selama dia bisa membuktikan ucapannya, aku tak masalah" Seijuurou menghela nafas sejanak. "Aku menanyakan ini untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau Tetsuya akan baik – baik saja tanpa aku"

"Maksudnya Sei _-Nii_?" dahi Si bungsu mengerut bingung.

"Maksudku, mulai minggu depan aku akan berangkat ke Kyoto lagi dan menetap disana untuk sementara karna perusahaan cabang sedikit mengalami masalah. Jadi sebelum aku berangkat, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau nyaman di sekolah itu dan bisa menjadi yangg terbaik dengan kemampuanmu. Dan Lagi.. " Seijuurou menutup mata dan membukanya cepat, "Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu maupun kalian semua, aku akan segera pulang secepat mungkin. Jujur, aku harap kalian semua yang ada disini bisa menjaga diri sebaik mungkin dan untukmu Tetsuya" pandangan iris mata Ruby dan Aqua itu bertemu. "Kau yang paling ku khawatirkan"

"Heh? Kenapa?" Tangan Seijuurou mengelus rambut si bungsu dengan lembut – kebetulan kursi mereka berdekatan.

"Karna kau yang paling harus di jaga, Tetsuya. Kau paling muda di antara kami, dan kau pula yang paling rentan terkena demam. Jadi.." belum lagi Seijuurou menyelesaikan ucapannya, Si bungsu langsung memotongnya cepat.

" _Daijoubu_ _Nii-san_ , aku tak akan selemah itu. Aku akan menjaga diri baik – baik, lagi pula Shintarou- _Nii_ ada disini. Tak hanya itu, Daiki _-Nii_ , Ryouta _-Nii_ dan Atsushi _-Nii_ ada bersamaku, yah walau Atsushi _-Nii_ akan sedikit sibuk di Akita. Tapi _Nii-san_ tenang saja, kalau kalian semua tak ada di rumah, aku masih memiliki Tanaka _-san_ dan pelayan lainnya" Senyuman Sijuurou mengembang dengan elusan yang tak berhenti.

" _Haii_ , Kau benar Tetsuya. Akan ku usahakan untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah di perusahaan cabang baru ini, aku tak ingin pergi terlalu lama" Seijuurou menatap satu persatu adik – adiknya yang duduk tenang dengan makanan mereka masing – masing dan berhenti pada si surai hijau - Shintarou. "Shintarou, sebagai yang tertua setelah aku, aku ingin kau menjaga Tetsuya dan yang lainnya. Kau yang paling mengerti kesehatan keluarga kita" Mendengus kecil, Shintarou menaikan kacamatanya.

"Aku sudah tau, _Nodayo_ "

"Baiklah, semoga kau berhasil Tetsuya. _Ganbarre_ " Mata Tetsuya melebar saat mendapat semangat dari si sulung.

"Jadi, Sei _-Nii_ tetap mengizinkan aku sekolah di Seirin?"

"Tentu saja, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu karna kau bersekolah di Seirin, _Nii-san_ sudah menyiapkan surat pindah ke Rakuzan" Jawab Seijuurou dengan nada canda disana.

"heh? Sei _-Nii_?!"

Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan sebal, sangat sebal tapi terlihat imut di wajah putihnya. Suasana yang tadinya tegang nan canggung, kini berubah menjadi hangat karna ekspresi wajah _limited edition_ yang dibuat oleh si bungsu. Shintarou tersenyum kecil, Atsushi sebenarnya ikut senang namun tertutupi oleh pandangan mata malasnya, Daiki ikut tertawa dan mengusap surai lembut si bungsu sedangkan Ryouta baru saja akan memeluk si bungsu, tapi mendapat tatapan tajam dari Seijuurou akhirnya ia duduk dengan mengumpat kesal.

"Jadi, apa kau siap untuk melukis masa depanmu Tetsuya?"

" _Haii_! Aku siap"

To Be Continue...

Haiiiii,... Minnaaaaaaaaaa! \\(^o^)/

jujur gak nyangka ada yang follow bahkan ada yang komentar buat FF aku yang masih absurb alias masih baru.. Fandom bahkan pakai ini juga baru pertama pakai. jadi tolong siapapun ajari cara balas Komentar! -_-"" Lian gak tau, lalu lian juga sebenarnya ngetik ff ini hanya untuk dibaca sendiri (awalnya) soalnya lian banyak baca FF yang authornya pada Hiatus, jadi ide lian tumpah begitu sajja.. (^_^)v

Etto,, Lian juga mau ngaku, lian bukan pengguna , tapi lian pengguna Wordpress jadi maklum jika belum ngerti.. Ini ajah ngubek - ngubek dulu baru nemu gimana cara update + cara nyimpen cerita FF Lian...

Nah,, bukan mau promosi, tapi bagi yang suka FF BTS dan EXO genre Brothership + Family, kalian bisa kunjungi .com..

Genre disana itu cuma ada Brothership, Family, Friendship, dan pastinya butuh tisu (kata readersnya).. Jadi kalau mau kunjungi, silahkan.. Lian senang buat kamu yang mau baca.. ^^

Untuk yang follow+Favorite Lian ucapin terima kasih banyak... Lian masih baru dan sangat awam, jadi maaf kalau ada kata - kata juga jalur cerita yang katanya OOC.. Lian hanya numpahin inspirasi ajah... Untuk yang komen, Lian mau ubek-ubek dulu, mau cari tau caranya balas komentar... ^^ See You Guys.. Hope You will be my next Friends... ^^


	4. Chapter 3 : First Win

Tittle : _White Crystal_

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from Kuroko no Basuke by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

"Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 3

%^First Win^%

Beberapa bulan sudah terlewati bagi pemuda bersurai _Baby Blue_ yang sudah memasuki jenjang menengah Atas. Segalanya terasa begitu cepat bahkan sekarang Kejuaraan _Inter High_ sudah di depan mata. Sejauh ini, keadaan fisiknya benar – benar dalam keadaan prima. Nilai – nilai ulangannya maupun harian tetap stabil seperti biasa dan tak ada yang turun. Kegiatan organisasi siswa yang ia ikuti juga berjalan dengan baik bahkan sama seperti Seijuurou, walau masih seorang kouhai, tapi ia di percaya untuk menjadi bagian terpenting di dewan organisasi sekolah. Meski sama _–_ sama mendapatkan kepercayaan, tapi Tetsuya masih sedikit kalah dari Sejuurou karna di awal Seijuurou masuk, dia langsung diangkat sebagai ketua sedangkan Tetsuya masih wakil ketua. Namun Tetsuya tak ambil pusing soal itu, setidaknya ia sudah lebih dekat satu langkah untuk bisa menyamai kemampuan kelima kakaknya.

Setiap hari di habiskan oleh Tetsuya dengan fokus pada sekolah barunya juga basket yang menjadi hoby sekaligus salah satu jalan untuk mengalahkan – setidaknya menyamai – kelima kakak yang selalu menang dalam permainan ini. Latihan yang di jalani si bungsu Akashi ini sedikit berbeda dari latihan sebelum – sebelumnya. Jika di Teiko ia sudah mendapatkan latihan yang berat bahkan keras, di Seirin jauh berkali lipat beratnya dan setiap orang mendapatkan menu latihan yang berbeda. Kemampuan Aida Riko dalam melatih tak bisa di ragukan dan jangan lupakan pencatatan hasil latihan detail yang di tulis Momoi Satsuki, jadi jangan heran jika kemampuan setiap pemain meningkat dengan cepat.

"Tetsu _-kun_ ~~" Teriakkan gadis musim semi dengan surai merah muda menyambut selalu menyambt kedatangan Tetsuya dengan pelukkan mautnya.

"Aku tak bisa bernafas Momoi _-san_ " ungkapan yang sama saat Momoi memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Walau sudah terbiasa sejak duduk di bangku SMP, tapi tetap saja pelukkan wanita itu setara dengan pelukkan kakak ke lima – Akashi Ryouta –.

" _Mou_ ~ padahal aku belum puas memelukmu" Bibir gadis itu di majukan pertanda ia tengah sedikit kesal, bukan Akashi Tetsuya namanya jika berbicara kasar, dengan lembut ia menepuk surai merah muda itu dan tersenyum manis.

" _Gomen_ _ne_ , mungkin lain kali" rona merah langsung menghias di pipi manis Momoi, ia mengangguk dan memandang dengan antusias.

"Un!" Sinar wajah yang berubah itu langsung membuat Tetsuya merasa lega. Tetsuya ingat betul nasihat dari sang ibu yang telah lama pergi, ia selalu berkata untuk bersikap lembut pada wanita dan tak boleh kasar.

 _'_ _Anggaplah setiap wanita itu adalah Kaa-san, kalau kau menyakiti wanita, maka itu tandanya kau menyakiti Kaa-san'_ nasihat itu bergaung di kepala Tetsuya dan menjadikannya sosok yang lembut pada setiap wanita.

"Oi Akashi! Sampai kapan kau akan berlama – lama di sana?! Cepatlah, kita akan mulai berlatih untuk pertandingan besok" Teriak Kagami yang sudah sibuk dengan bola basket di tangannya.

"Tunggu Sebentar Kagami _-kun_ " Teriak Tetsuya, beberapa detik setelahnya ia menatap Momoi yang masih setia di hadapannya "Aku berlatih dulu, Momoi _-san_ " Mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum menjadi jawaban dari ucapan Tetsuya barusan. Dengan setengah berlari, Tetsuya menghampiri Kagami.

"Kau terlalu lama, Akashi" Protes Kagami.

" _Sumimasen_ , kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya sekarang" Kagami mengulas senyum dan bersiap untuk mulai latihan dari permainan yang ia cintai, Basket.

Sebelum dimulai latihan, setiap pemain biasanya melakukan pemanasan berdasarkan intruksi dari sang pelatih. Selanjutnya mereka akan mulai latihan kelenturan dan latihan peningkat kekuatan, lalu saat waktu latihan tinggal 50 menit lagi, mereka akan mulai latih tanding sekaligus penyusunan formasi untuk bertanding. Tak jarang 5 menit sebelum pulang mereka akan mengadakan meeting singkat untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Momoi mengenai lawan – lawan yang akan mereka lawan dan tentu saja Momoi sudah memprediksi siapa saja yang akan menjadi lawan mereka selanjutnya.

"Lawan kita yang pertama kali adalah **_Kaijo_** dan di hari kedua adalah Shinkyo" jelas Momoi.

"Tunggu dulu Momoi _-san_. Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Riko.

"Berdasarkan pertandingan – pertandingan sebelumnya dan beberapa tahun belakangan, aku dapat menganalis dan memperkirakan siapa saja yang akan kita lawan. Aku yakin ini tak salah" Momoi menjelaskan percaya diri.

"Untuk pertandingan pertama aku memang yakin jika lawan kita adalah **_Kaijo_** , tapi untuk di hari kedua? Aku tak yakin jika kita akan melawan Shinkyo" Hyuuga mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Huh,," Momoi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menjelaskan mengenai **_Kaijo_** yang akan kita lawan besok"

"Terserah kau saja siapa duluan, yang penting aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertanding" Celoteh Kagami.

"Tahun lalu **_Kaijo_** berhasil menjadi juara di _Winter Cup_ dengan Akashi Ryouta sebagai _Ace_ , tapi tahun ini beberapa pemain baru yang direkrut juga memiliki kemampuan luar biasa jadi mereka tak bisa dianggap remeh. Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa data pemain, dari hasil yang ku simpulkan, mereka memiliki kemampuan di atas kita"

"K-kau tidak bergurau kan Momoi _-san_?" Furihata takut – takut mulai bertanya.

" _Iie_ , aku tak sedang bergurau" Momoi menunjukkan foto pemain dan statistik data pemain. "Bisa kalian lihat sendiri bentuk tubuh dan juga dari segi masa otot, kemampuan mereka jauh di atas kita. Tapi kalian tenang saja, aku sudah bisa memprediksi apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan dan dengan menggunakan Kagami juga Tetsu _-kun_ sebagai ujung tombak, kita bisa menang melawan mereka"

" _Wakatta_ , akan kami coba" ucap Tetsuya dan mendapatkan senyuman ramah dari Momoi.

"Selanjutnya Shinkyo, sejujurnya tak ada yang istimewa dari sekolah ini kecuali salah satu pemain yang berasal dari luar negri. Papa Mbye Shiki, tingginya lebih dari 2 meter dan kemampuannya dalam basket juga hebat. Tapi jika di bandingkan dengan yang lainnya, mereka semua memiliki kemampuan rata – rata."

"Papa? Pampa? Papan! _Kitakore_.." Celoteh Izuki tak jelas.

"Diamlah Izuki" celetuk Hyuuga.

"Tinggi lebih dari 2 meter ya? Seperti Atsushi _Nii-san_ " Gumam Tetsuya yang di dengar oleh Kagami.

"He? Siapa tadi yang kau bilang?" Tanyanya.

"Atsushi _Nii-san_ , tingginya lebih dari 2 meter dan paling tinggi di antara kami" ulang Tetsuya.

"K-Kau mempunyai seorang kakak seperti Titan, Akashi?!" Kagami shock berat dan hampir tak percaya.

"Atsushi – _Nii_ bukan seorang Titan, Kagami _-kun_. Hanya saja dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi" Momoi yang mendengar pembicaraan itu sontak melirik ke arah Kagami dan Tetsuya.

"Ne Tetsu _-kun_ , Kakakmu yang ke – 3 mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi. Jika boleh tau, apa kelemahan kakakmu itu?" Tanya Momoi ragu.

"kelemahan?" Tetsuya meletakkan jemari mungilnya di dagu sembari mengambil posisi berfikir. "Atsushi _-Nii_ sering kesulitan memegang benda – benda kecil karna tubuhnya besar, Sei _-Nii_ pernah memberitahuku kalau orang yang lebih tinggi dari kita bisa di kalahkan dengan _Ankle Break_. Tapi yang bisa melakukan itu hanya Sei _-Nii_ , Hmm" Tetsuya mencoba berfikir lagi, "Mungkin kita tak bisa menghentikannya, tapi kita bisa menghalanginya saat menembak"

"Maksudnya?" Riko yang tak mengerti bergumam pelan.

"Begini _Coach_ …." Tetsuya menjelaskan apa yang menjadi ide untuk mengalahkan pria dengan tinggi lebih dari 2 meter itu.

Sementara itu di kediaman Akashi, Ryouta sibuk menghentak – hentakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya karna bosan setengah mati. Pekerjaannyaa telah selesai dan hari ini juga _study-_ nya sedang tak ada jadwal. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Ryouta benar –benar bosan. Biasanya jika ia cepat pulang, akan ada sang adik yang bisa ia peluk bahkan bisa ia ajak pergi, tapi sekarang? Ough, adiknya terlalu cepat tumbuh.

"Menyebalkan _-ssu_ , aku tak menyangka jika pulang cepat akan semenyebalkan ini" gerutunya.

Di otak Ryouta saat ini adalah meminta waktu agar cepat berlalu, tapi sayangnya sama sekali tak mempan. Waktu terasa berjalan dengan lambatnya – menurut Ryouta –, Jika saja ia tak mengatakan hal kasar pada tim Seirin saat itu, mungkin sekarang Ryouta sudah menyalakan mesin Lamborghininya dan bergegas ke Seirin untuk melihat adiknya latihan. Baiklah, salahkan saja mulutnya yang tak bisa di rem dan menjadikan sang adik melarangnya untuk ke Sekolah Seirin.

"HAAAAA! Cepatlah pulang Tetsuya _-cchi_ "teriaknya frustasi.

"Berisik _Nodayo_ " Ryouta terperanjat mendengar suara yang familiar untuknya.

"Shintarou _Nii-cchi_ " ucapnya sembari tersenyum saat melihat si surai Hijau datang dengan pisau cukur di tangan kanannya – disinyalir sebagai _Lucky Item_ hari ini –.

"Kau kenapa _Nanodayo_?"

"Aku bosan _-ssu_ , tak ada yang bisa ku kerjakan. Tetsuya _-cchi_ juga lama sekali pulangnya, Haaah,, aku ingin menjemputnya _-ssu_ " ucap Ryouta mengacak – acak rambutnya.

"Tetsuya akan pulang telat malam hari ini karna mereka sedang membahas strategi permainan untuk pertandingan _Inter-High_ besok"

"Hah?! Jadi Tetsuya _-cchi_ pulang terlambat _-ssu_?"

"Begitulah" jawab Shintarou singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputnya" Teriaknya semangat, "Tanaka _-san_ , hari ini aku yang jemput Tetsuya _-cchi_ _ssu_ " ucapnya saat melihat Pelayan pribadi Tetsuya tak sengaja lewat.

"Itu tak perlu _Nodayo_ , hari ini aku yang akan menjemputnya. Bukan karna khawatir _Nodayo_ , tapi hari ini aku harus mengecek kesehatan Tetsuya" Semangat berapi – api yang tadinya berkobar, mendadak lenyap mendengar penuturan sang Kakak.

" _Nii-cchi_ _Hidoii-ssu_ , aku juga ingin menjemput Tetsuya _-cchi_ " rengek Ryouta, mendesah pelan, Shintarou terpaksa mengalah.

" _Maa_ , kau boleh ikut tapi jangan berisik _Nodayo_ "

" _Haii-ssu_ "

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tiba saatnyaa mereka pulang. Matahari yang tadinya bersinar terang kini tergantikan oleh cahaya bulan yang bersinar dengan terang. Suasana sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi karna siswa maupun siswi telah pulang ke rumahnya masing – masing. Tim Basket Seirin yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya kini berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah, saling bercerita mengenai hal kecil juga segala hal menyangkut basket. Begitu sampai di depan gerbang, mobil ferarri mewah terparkir dan menampakkan 2 orang yang Tetsuya kenal. Teriakkan cempreng yang khas memenuhi gendang telinganya dan jangan lupakan anggota tim Basket Seirin juga ikut mendengarkannya.

"TETSUYA _-cchi_! _Kochi – kochi_ " teriak Ryouta sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Ryouta _-Nii_?" Tetsuya menyipit, bukankah yang menjemputnya hari ini adalah Shintarou? Lalu kenapa Ryouta juga ikut?

"Berisik _Nodayo_ " Gerutu Shintarou yang langsung bergegas keluar mobil untuk menghampiri Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, cepat masuk. Sebentar lagi aku ada jadwal operasi, _Nodayo_ " begitu melihat surai hijau yang bertubuh tinggi, Momoi yang tadinya memeluk lengan Tetsuya sontak melepaskannya.

" _Haii_ , _Nii-san_ " Tetsuya berbalik dan membungkuk untuk berpaitan pada yang lainnya. " _Mata Ashita_ " Tetsuya langsung mengikuti langkah Shintarou menuju mobil mewahnya diikuti senyuman ceria dari Ryouta.

Begitu mobil mewah itu melaju, anggota Seirin saling berpandangan. Baiklah, mereka memang tak asing dengan si surai kuning, tapi dengan si surai Hijau? Ini untuk pertama kali mereka melihatnya. Kesan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah kakaknya yang tinggi juga terlihat _perfectionist_. Dari postur tubuh, mereka tak akan berani bertaruh mengenai kemampuan _Top Shooter_ -nya. Jika Seirin masih sibuk dengan apa yang di lihat, lain halnya dengan Tetsuya, Shintarou dan Ryouta yang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju AKASHI HOSPITAL, tentu saja rumah sakit yang saat ini di kelola sang kakak nomor 2.

"Shintarou _-Nii_ , kenapa Ryouta _-Nii_ ikut menjemputku? Bukanya hari ini Cuma kita berdua?" Tetsuya membuka pembicaraan.

" _Hidoii-ssu_ , aku juga ingin menjemputmu _-ssu_ "

"Bukan seperti itu _Nii-san_ , hanya saja _Nii-san_ kan sudah ku larang untuk menjemputku" Protes Tetsuya dan mendapatkan tatapan dengan air mata buaya dari Ryouta.

"Sudahlah _Nodayo_ , yang penting kami menjemputmu dan masih sempat melakukan _Check Up_ seperti biasa." Shintarou berbicara sembari fokus menyetir. "Nanti kita juga akan pulang sama, jadi selama menunggu, kau tak akan bosan karna Ryouta menemanimu _Nodayo_ " Tetsuya menghela nafas kecil,

"Satu gelas Vanilla _Shake_ sudah cukup untuk mengusir rasa bosanku" ucap Tetsuya polos.

"TETSUYA _-cchi_!" Gerutu Ryouta dan mendapatkan tawa jahil dari Tetsuya dan berakhir dengan gurauan juga candaan.

_ooOOOoo_

Hari yang ditunggu tiba, kejuaran _Inter-High_ di mulai. Seluruh pemain berbakat dalam olahraga basket berkumpul menyambut kejuaran _Inter-High_ sekaligus tiket menuju kejuaraan tingkat nasional yang ditunggu tiap tahun, _Winter Cup_. Dengan mengenakan _jersey_ Seirin, Tetsuya tampak begitu tampan terlebih ada kesan imut karna _Jersey_ yang sedikit kebesaran. Dukungan tak henti – hentinya mengalir dari bibir kakak - kakaknya terlebih Ryouta dan Daiki yang sudah siap sejak pagi untuk menonton pertandingan pertama adiknya di jenjang _Senior High School_.

"Jangan kalah Tetsu!" Daiki mengusap surai lembut _Baby Blue_ dengan senyuman cerahnya.

" _Haii_ , Daiki _-Nii_ " walau terkesan berlebihan karna masih mengikuti bahkan sebelum pertandingan, Tetsuya tetap bersikap tenang juga sopan sekaligus mengerti bagaimana sifat kakak-kakaknya dan rela menjadi sasaran maut Ryouta yang dari tadi tak mau melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ tak boleh kalah _-ssu_ " celoteh Ryouta riang.

" _Haii_ , Ryouta _-Nii_ karna yang akan menang adalah Seirin. Tapi…" Tetsuya menatap datar ke arah Ryouta "Bisa lepaskan pelukkan Ryouta _-Nii_? Aku yakin _Kouhai_ _Tachi_ Ryouta _-Nii_ di Kaijo sedang menatap ke arah sini" Mendengar kata Kouhai, Ryouta langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

" _Gomen-ssu_ , dan seperti kau benar Tetsuya _-cchi_ " Ryouta masih dalam posisi canggungnya.

" _Baka_ Ryouta! _Saa,_ kita ke bangku penonton dan melihat pertandingan dari sana" Daiki menarik kerah belakang baju Ryouta yang masih sibuk dengan senyuman kikuknya.

"Daiki _Nii-cchi_ , _Ittai-ssu_ _yo_. Jangan menarikku dengan cara seperti itu _-ssu_ , nanti fansku lihat bagaimana?" Protes Ryouta.

"Aku tak peduli, lebih baik kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan fans daripada kau mempermalukan Tetsu dengan tingkah bodohmu" Daiki terus menarik Ryouta dengan posisi yang sama.

" _Hidoii-ssu_! Akan ku adukan pada Atsushi _Nii-cchi_ dan Sei _Nii-cchi_ " rengek Ryouta.

"Adukan saja, mulai minggu depan aku akan pindah ke _Academy_ untuk sementara. Imayoshi – _Senpai_ menyuruhku untuk ikut pelatihan penjinak Bom dan Penembakkan jarak jauh" Daiki menjawab santai sedangkan Ryouta sudah kesal setengah mati.

Di _bench_ , Seirin tengah melakukan persiapan. Sebagian pemain melakukan pemanasan, sebagian lagi tengah sibuk mempersiapkan P3K sekaligus handuk untuk para pemain. Riko menyiapkan strategi cadangan dan Satsuki mempersiapkan Lemon madu yang di bantu oleh Furihata – jika tidak, bisa saja Satsuki tidak memotong lemom madunya-.

 _Starter_ untuk pertandingan kali ini adalah Kagami, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi dan Tetsuya. Ryouta sudah berteriak heboh di bangku penonton sedangkan Daiki menggerutu dengan adiknya yang super berisik. Lawan kali ini cukup berat, tapi karna sudah ada pertemuan serta pembahasan mengenai para pemain, setidaknya Seirin sudah mendapatkan gambaran mengenai permainan Kaijo tanpa ada yang _Ace_ – Akashi Ryouta – yang sudah lulus pastinya.

" _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_!" teriak para pemain saat berhadapan dalam barisan.

Peluit tertiup panjang dan bola melambung tinggi, begitu bola mencapai titik tertinggi, Kagami dengan lihai melompat setinggi mungkin dan berhasil mendapatkan bola. Pertandingan pun dimulai dengan sengit dari kedua tim. Ritme permainan benar – benar cepat bahkan hanya dalam waktu 5 menit, rasanya seperti sudah 20 menit bertanding. Serangan demi serangan di lancarkan oleh Seirin dan Kaijo tanpa memperdulikan pertahanan mereka. Beruntungnya Seirin memiliki Kiyoshi Teppei sebagai _Center_ , _Rebound_ berhasil dengan cepat ia dapatkan. Sungguh ini pertarungan yang sengit, bahkan keringat sudah mengucur deras dari para pemain.

"Gawat, para pemain sudah mandi keringat. Ritme permainan ini sungguh menguras banyak tenaga, Momoi _-san_ , bagaimana?" Tanya Riko.

"Aku sudah menduga permainan seperti ini akan terjadi, tapi aku tak menyangka jika Ritmenya juga akan berubah drastis. Menurutku cara terbaik adalah mengurangi tempo permainan dan mengambil _Time Out_ " Usul Momoi.

"Kau yakin hanya dengan _Time Out_? Lalu setelahnya?"

"Kita akan mengganti salah satu pemain untuk membuat ritme permainan melambat"

"Kau benar juga, aku akan menarik Akashi _-kun_ keluar dan menggantinya dengan Furihata _-kun_ "

" _Iie_ , kalau kita mengganti Tetsu _-kun_ sekarang, sama saja kita membiarkan mereka menambah poin, kita akan mengganti Izuki- _Senpai_ dengan Mitobe- _Senpai_ untuk sementara sampai ritme menjadi lebih lambat. Ketika sudah semakin lambat, Mitobe - _Senpai_ akan kita ganti lagi dengan Izuki- _Senpai_. Posisi _Point Guard_ akan digantikan oleh Kiyoshi – _Senpai_ dan Mitobe – _Senpai_ akan berperan sebagai _Center_ "

"Ide bagus, kita akan mengganti mereka" Riko bertindak mengambil _Time Out_ dan sesuai rencana, mereka mengganti Izuki dengan Mitobe.

Pertandingan kembali dilangsungkan, sesuai dengan dugaan Momoi, masuknya Koganei dapat memperlambat ritme permainan karna posisi bertahan di ambil oleh dua orang. Hyuuga dan Kagami berperan untuk mencetak poin sedangkan Tetsuya masih dengan posisinya sebagai bayangan. _Pass_ demi _Pass_ di berikan oleh Tetsuya untuk memberi peluang pemain lainnya dalam mencetak poin. Seirin lebih dahulu unggul walau selisihnya tak begitu jauh. Tak lama setelah merasakan permainan mulai melambat, Mitobe digantikan kembali oleh Izuki. Selisih terus melebar dengan masuknya Izuki dan _Pass_ yang berasal dari Tetsuya hingga babak pertama selesai.

"Bagus, kalian harus mempertahankan ritme permainan seperti ini hingga babak kedua nanti. Akashi _-kun_ , apa kau masih bisa bermain lebih lama lagi?" Tanya Riko.

"Aku masih bisa" jawab Tetsuya singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, strategi kita tak akan berubah sampai pertandingan selesai" ucap Riko.

" _Haii_!" teriak pemain dengan semangat.

" _Etto_ , _Coach_ " Kagami menginterupsi

" _Ne_ Kagami, _Nani_?"

"Bukannya sebaiknya kita ganti strategi? Aku yakin mereka sudah mengantisipasi dengan pola serangan kita"

"Kalau soal itu kau tak perlu khawatir Kagamin" Momoi memotong ucapan Kagami, "Mereka tak akan bisa menebak pola serangan kita, benarkan Tetsu _-kun_?" Momoi memberikan sebuah senyuman penuh arti untuk Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja Momoi _-san_ " Balas Tetsuya dengan lengkungan tipis disana.

" _Saa,_ tidak ada pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Riko dan di jawab dengan gelengan kepala dari tiap pemain. "Pergi kesana dan bawa kemenangan untuk kita!"

Teriakkan semangat terdengar dari tim Seirin, Babak kedua pun di mulai. Sesuai dengan dugaan, Kaijo sudah tau strategi permainan dari Seirin tapi tetap saja mereka tertipu dengan _Pass_ yang di arahkan oleh Tetsuya. Berulang kali mereka mencoba memberikan _Pass_ , ujung – ujungnya Tetsuya mencuri bola dan memberikan _Pass_ untuk pemain lain.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ bermain bagus hari ini _-ssu_ " Gumam Ryouta dengan bibir yang mengulas sebuah senyuman manis juga bangga pada si bungsu.

"Tentu saja, Tetsu adalah adikku, wajar jika dia hebat" Komentar Daiki dengan rasa bangganya.

"aku juga adikmu Daiki _Nii-cchi_ " cibir Ryouta.

" _Soukka_ , kenapa aku tak ingat punya adik berwarna Kuning sepertimu?"

" _Hidoii-ssu_ , aku berbeda 2 tahun darimu _Nii-cchi_ "

" _Warui_ , tapi aku benar – benar tak ingat punya adik dengan suara berisik sepertimu" Daiki menggoda sang adik dengan nada malas.

"Daiki _Nii-cchi_!" Dengus Ryouta kesal dan mendapat tawa renyah dari Daiki.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil, mereka kembali fokus pada pertandingan yang sudah berjalan selama 4 menit. Namun begitu masuk ke menit ke 5, di luar dugaan kecelakaan terjadi. Tetsuya tak sengaja terkena benturan keras di dahi sebelah kanan sehingga cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari dahi dahinya. Ryouta dan Daiki yang duduk di bangku penonton sontak berdiri tegap.

"Tetsu!" teriak Daiki.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ " teriak Ryouta hampir bersamaan dengan Daiki. Mereka tak bisa langsung turun ke lapangan, jadi mereka hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Sementara itu di lapangan…

"Oi Akashi, _Daijoubuka_?" Tanya Hyuuga Khawatir, Tetsuya mencoba berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung.

" _Daijoubu_ _desu_ " ucap Tetsuya dengan sebelah matanya yang menutup karna darah yang mengalir melewati matanya. "Hanya sedikit pusing" Baru saja ia berdiri tegap, tubuh mungil itu sontak kehilangan keseimbangan dan kehilangan kesadaran saat itu juga.

"Akashi!" Teriak Kagami yang tak jauh darinya, beruntung sebelum tubuh Tetsuya menyentuh lantai, Kagami dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Tetsuya. "Oi Akashi, Akashi" Kagami mengguncang – guncang tubuh Tetsuya namun tetap tak ada respon.

"BaKagami! Cepat bawa kesini!" Teriak Riko panik, "Mitobe _-kun_ , gantikan kau menggantikan Akashi" Mengerti dengan perintah sang pelatih, Mitobe segera masuk menggantikan posisi Tetsuya.

"Tetsu _-kun_ " gumam Momoi khawatir saat melihat Riko mengobati luka di dahi Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana ini _Captain_?" Tanya Kagami.

"Kau tenang saja, serahkan ini pada semua _Senpai-_ mu" Jawab Hyuuga Santai.

" _Iie_ , _Demo_ …" Kagami bermaksud protes, tapi melihat sisi gelap menguar dari tubuh Hyuuga menciutkan nyalinya.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap untuk melakukan _Offence_ , _defence_ akan kita serahkan pada Kiyoshi dan Mitobe, selebihnya kita akan menyerang" Celoteh Hyuuga. "Terkadang aku jadi bingung siapa _Kouhai_ dan siapa _Senpai_ , seharusnya mereka mengerti posisi mereka. _Aho_ " rutuk Hyuuga berulang – ulang saat kembali ke lapangan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan _Captain_ " komentar Izuki.

" _Daijoubuka_ _na_?" Gumam Kagami.

"Kau tenang saja, dia bisa menjadi orang yang serius di saat seperti itu" Izuki mulai memasuki lapangan. " _Saa,_ kita selesaikan pertandingan ini"

" _Haii_ " jawab Kagami

"Ayo kita bersenang – senang" Kiyoshi memberi semangat.

"Kau terlambat _Aho_!" komentar Hyuuga.

Pertandingan di mulai tanpa Tetsuya yang saat ini masih belum sadar, Riko beserta pemain lainnya sibuk memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan sementara Momoi masih memperhatikan keadaan Tetsuya dan sesekali melihat ke arah mata yang tertutup rapat. Tak beda jauh dari bench, di bangku penonton Ryouta dan Daiki sudah gelisah tak menentu. Ryouta bahkan terus – terusan mondar mandir tak jelas, beruntung saat itu penonton tak terlalu banyak di tempatnya duduk, jika tidak mungkin ia sudah terkena lemparan sepatu.

"Oi Ryouta, bisakah kau duduk. Kau mengganggu penglihatanku!" Gerutu Daiki.

" _Datte_ , Tetsuya _-cchi_ terluka _-ssu_. Aku takut lukanya parah _-ssu_ "

"Tenanglah, mereka juga sudah merawatnya"

"Daiki _Nii-cchi_ , mereka hanya merawat luka luarnya saja _-ssu_ , bagaimana kalau Tetsuya _-cchi_ kena gagar otak?"

" _Baka!_ Tak mungkin benturan itu menyebabkan gagar otak"

" _Nii-cchi_ , kita tak pernah tau apa yang sering atlet dapatkan saat bertanding _-ssu_. Contohnya saat itu kau cedera siku dan aku cedera kaki, ingat saat Shintarou _Nii-cchi_ merawat kita selama 1 bulan penuh _-ssu_? Bagaimana jika Tetsuya _-cchi_ —"

Plettak

"Kau berpikir terlalu Jauh Ryouta! Tunggu sampai pertandingan selesai, baru kita bawa Tetsu ke tempat Shintarou _-Nii_ " Daiki mencoba menenangkan.

" _Ittai-ssu_ , aku juga akan ikut di periksa"

"Heh? Memangnya kau kenapa?"

" _Nii-cchi_ baru saja memukul kepalaku, aku takut ketularan bodoh"

"N- _Nani_?!" Daiki mendelikkan matanya, sontak saja membuat nyali Ryouta Ciut hingga akhirnya memilih duduk diam walau hatinya berontak khawatir.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan penuh ketegangan, masing – masing Tim tak ada yang mau mengalah sama sekali, saling berlomba memasukkan bola ke Ring untuk menambah point dan memenangkan pertandingan. Seirin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melebarkan seisih angka dengan ke unggulan, namun di luar dugaan mereka malah tersusul bahkan mereka berhasil di kalahkan dengan selisih poin yang cukup jauh.

"Gawat! Kita bisa kalah jika seperti ini, andai Akashi _-kun_ bisa bermain" gumam Riko.

"Wakarimasu, aku akan kembali bermain" Tetsuya yang sudah sadar dengan sempoyongan bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Heh? _Matte_ Tetsu _-kun_ , kau tak boleh bermain lagi" Momoi memberitahu.

" _Demo_ , _Coach_ bilang kita tak akan menang jika aku tak ikut." Ucap Tetsuya polos.

" _Iie_ , Aku hanya bergumam tak jelas" Riko mencoba menghalangi.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin main, ini mungkin akan menjadi kemenangan yang menentukan Seirin kedepannya" Jelas Tetsuya.

" _Mou_ ~~ Tetsu _-kun_ selalu seperti itu. _Senpai_ , biarkan Tetsu _-kun_ ikut bermain" menghela nafas berat, Akhirnya Riko mengalah.

"Baiklah, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku akan menarikmu keluar"

" _Haii_! _Ittekimasu_ " Tetsuya melangkah masuk sedangkan Mitobe keluar dari lapangan. Kagami dengan wajah serius melihat ke arah Tetsuya yang jalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Yo, Sekarang saatnya pertunjukkan bukan?" Tetsuya mengangguk, sementara di bangku penonton, Ryouta tengah mencengkram erat jaket yang dikanakan Daiki.

"Apa yang mereka fikirkan _-ssu_! Kenapa Tetsuya _-cchi_ diizinkan bermain?! Aku akan protes pada pelatihnya _-ssu_!" gerutu Kise yang mengumpat tak jelas.

"Diamlah Ryouta, aku yakin ada alasan di balik ini semua"

"Aaah! Bagaimana kalau Sei _Nii-cchi_ tau, kita bisa di gantung _-ssu_ "

"Tenang saja, Sei _-Nii_ tak ada disini. Nanti setelah pertandingan selesai kita akan tanyakan alasannya pada Tetsu"

"Baiklah, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan tuntut mereka _-ssu_ "

Plettak.

"Kau berlebihan"

" _It-Ittai_ " Gerutu Ryouta sembari menyentuh kepalanya yang sudah 2 kali dipukul Daiki.

Pertandingan kembali berjalandengan sengit, saling susul menyusul dan memperlebar jarak antara poin mereka masing – masing. Semenjak Tetsuya masuk, pertandingan menjadi tak tertebak sedikitpun. Hingga akhir, selisih angka yang mereka dapat benar – benar menganggumkan dan membawa kemenangan pertama untuk Seirin. Setelah memberi hormat, mereka langsung bergegas keluar dari lapangan, dan di saat itu pula si surai kuning menerjang Tetsuya dengan pelukkan maut.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ , lebih baik kita ke tempat Shintarou _-Nii_!" teriak Ryouta yang tentu saja mendapatkan amukan dari Daiki.

"Berhenti berteriak Ryouta" Gerutunya, " _Saa,_ Tetsu, sekarang kita periksakan dulu lukamu. Kau masih harus bertanding besokkan?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Besok mungkin aku akan melawan Shinkyo"

"Mereka lawan yang tak terlalu kuat, jadi aku yakin kau menang. Tapi sebelum itu kita tanyakan dulu pada Shintarou _-Nii_ " Daiki menatap ke arah pemain Seirin. "Kami akan membawa Tetsu, jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir"

" _Matte_ , kau siapanya Akashi?" Tanya Kagami _Innocent_.

"Eh?" Kedua mata Daiki membulat kaget, jujur saja ia ingin melempar bola basket pada orang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

" _Etto_ maksudku, Akashi Ryouta _-san_ adalah kakaknya Akashi, lalu kau siapanya?" Ryouta yang tadinya khawatir keadaan Tetsuya sontak saja menahan tawa mendengar penuturan Kagami sedangkan perempatan merah muncul di dahi Daiki.

"Dia kakak nomor 4, Akashi Daiki" Celetuk Tetsuya.

"Oh, Akashi Daiki" Kagami mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, namun setelahnya ia terkejut setengah mati. "HAAH?! AKASHI DAIKI?!" Tetsuya mengangguk. "K-Kau _Unstoppable Scorer,_ _Ace_ dari Touou _Academy_?"

"Ternyata kau mengenalku, Kagami _desuka_?"

"Eh? Kau juga tau namaku?"

"Kenapa tidak, siapapun yang dekat dengan Tetsu dan menjadi cahayanya tentu saja aku tau." Daiki memandang malas orang yang ada di depannya. " _Saa,_ kami tak punya waktu. Aku akan memberikan hasil pemeriksaan nanti."

"Bagaimana caranya kalian memberitahu kami?" Daiki melirik ke arah gadis bersurai pink – Momoi Satsuki.

"Itu mudah, jangan remehkan Keluarga Akashi" ucap Daiki sembari menghardikkan bahunya.

"Sudahlah Daiki _Nii-cchi_ , sekarang kita ke tempat Shintarou _-Nii_ saja" ucap Kise.

"Baiklah, _Jya ne_. Seirin"

Sambil berjalan menjauh, Daiki melambaikan tangannya pelan. Tetsuya berjalan berdampingan dengan Ryouta yang membawakan tasnya. Seirin menatap punggung Akashi bersaudara itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Pelan tapi pasti, punggung itu semakin menjauh dan menghilang saat berbelok di lorong.

Tak ada pembicaraan berarti antara Ryouta, Daiki dan Tetsuya, hanya bunyi langkah kaki yang menemani mereka hingga sampai di depan Mobil Sport dengan gradasi berwarna _Navy Blue_ dan campuran warna merah juga kuning sedikit. Mobil yang terlihat sangat mewah di parkiran terlihat begitu mencolok, jika Ryouta menyukai Lamborghini, Shintarou menyukai Ferarri, maka Daiki lebih menyukai mobil Sport. Selain lebih terlihat keren dimatanya, Mobil Sport juga menjadi identitasnya.

"Baru pertandingan pertama tapi kau sudah terkena benturan Tetsu" Daiki membuka pembicaraan.

"Ini kecelakaan kecil Daiki _-Nii_ , tak perlu khawatir" Jawab Tetsuya.

"Kalaupun kecelakaan kecil, tetap harus diperiksa _-ssu_ " Ryouta menyahut dari bangku belakang.

"Tapi itu tadi pertandingan yang menarik Tetsu, _Omedetou_ atas kemenangan pertamamu" ucap Daiki seraya tersenyum tulus.

" _Omedetou_ Tetsuya _-cchi_ " Ryouta ikut bersemangat dan memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang.

" _Arigatou_ Daiki _-Nii_ , Ryouta _-Nii_ "

"Aku sudah memberitahu Atsushi – _Nii_ dan Sei _-Nii_. Mereka juga mengacapkan _Omedetou_ untukmu" ucap Daiki pelan.

" _Soukka_? Lalu bagaimana dengan Shintarou _-Nii_?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku sudah mengabarinya _-ssu_ , termasuk kecelakan kecil itu. Dan dia mengatakan untuk membelikanmu Tedy Bear dengan Mata Berilian berwarna merah sebagai _Lucky Item-ssu_ " Celoteh Ryouta membaca e_mail dari kakaknya.

"Tedy Bear dengan mata berlian berwarna merah? Shintarou _-Nii_ pasti bercanda"

" _Iie_ , Shintarou _-Nii_ serius _-ssu_ "

"Ya Ampun, Bersiaplah untuk membawa benda itu besok Tetsu jika kau tak ingin mengecewakan Shintarou _-Nii_ dan segala ramalan _Oha Asa_ -nya" Tetsuya mendengar itu hanya mengulas senyum di bibirnya.

Tetsuya tau betul kalau kakak keduanya yang memiliki Hoby dan ketertarikkan sendiri dengan _Oha Asa_ itu pasti akan memberikannya _Lucky Item_ jika ramalan mengatakan Aquarius berada di paling bawah. Tetsuya tak keberatan dengan itu semua, hanya saja _Lucky Item_ yang kakaknya berikan selalu aneh dan tentu saja Limited Edition. Contohnya saja saat ia masih SD dulu, Shintarou memberikannya gantungan kunci berbentuk katak yang memegang bola basket. Lalu ia sangat ingat saat mulai masuk di Teiko dulu, Shintarou memberinya rantai pengikat anjing sebagai _Lucky Item_ untuk bisa masuk ke dalam First String.

Aneh juga terkesan mengejutkan, tapi yang namanya seorang kakak yang peduli dengan adiknya, tentu saja Tetsuya menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia sadari jika sang kakak _Tsundere_ itu perhatian padanya, menyayanginya dengan cara yang berbeda. Ah kalau bicara soal berbeda, Kelima kakaknya juga menyayanginya dengan cara yang berbeda dan unik.

"Kita sampai" ucap Daiki memberitahu.

" _Saa,_ kita turun Tetsuya _-cchi_ " Ryouta membantu Tetsuya untuk keluar dari mobil, tanpa basa – basi lagi, mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Shintarou. Selalu dan sama, setiap mereka berkunjung, seluruh perawat maupun dokter di rumah sakit akan menunduk hormat pada mereka.

"Shintarou – _Nii_ " panggil Daiki saat sampai di depan ruangan dan membukanya, di dalam Shintarou sudah menyiapkan segala peralatan.

"Kalian lama sekali _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang sama sekali tak turun

" _Gomen-ssu_ , tapi sekarang kami sudah datang, jadi Shintarou _-Nii_ bisa memeriksa Tetsuya _-cchi_ "

"Baiklah, duduklah Tetsuya" mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah sang kakak. "Ini baru pertandingan pertama _Nodayo_ , tapi kau sudah terkena cidera. Lain kali kau harus membawa _Lucky Item_ mu dan bukan masalah berat untuk mencarinya" ucap Shintarou.

" _Daijoubu_ Shintarou _-Nii_ , aku tadi hanya kurang hati-hati" Tetsuya menjelaskan.

"Aku tau _Nodayo_ , tapi jika membuat Seirin menjadi nomor satu harus mengorbankanmu seperti ini, lebih baik kau menyerah _Nodayo_ "

"Kalau itu aku tak mau _Nii-san_ , aku akan tetap berjuang dengan kemampuanku"

"Keras kepala, tapi baiklah." Shintarou mengalah sembari terus memeriksan keadaan Tetsuya. "Hah, ini hanya luka kecil dan tak perlu dikhawatirkan, mungkin dalam 2 hari akan kering, tapi kau tak boleh memaksakan diri untuk bermain, _Nodayo_. Mengerti?"

" _Haii_ _Nii-san_ " Jawab Tetsuya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Nah dengan ini sudah selesai" Shintarou selesai membalut perban pada luka kepala Tetsuya, selanjutnya ia mengambil kotak dengan bungkusan kertas coklat. "Ini untukmu, _Nodayo_ " Shintarou menyerahkan kotak itu pada Tetsuya.

"Apa ini _Nii-san_?" dahi Tetsuya mengerut bingung sedangkan Ryouta di belakangnya sudah berbinar melihat kotak itu, Daiki melihatnya hanya bersikap acuh.

"Bukalah, kau akan tau isinya." Dengan cepat Tetsuya membuka kotak itu, dahinya mengernyit saat melihat sebuah boneka beruang dengan warna _Baby Blue_ dan Mata yang berwarna merah ruby sedang memegang bola basket.

"Ini—"

"Itu _Lucky Item_ untuk besok _Nodayo_. Bukan karna apa, aku hanya ingin mengantisipasi kejadian – kejadian yang mungkin kau alami saat bertanding" Jelas si surai Hijau sembari menaikkan kacamata.

" _Sugoii-ssu_ , ini adalah barang teraneh dan ku yakin _limited edition-ssu_ " Ryouta berteriak ceria.

"Ck, dari mana _Nii-san_ mendapatka benda – benda seperti ini?" Tanya Daiki.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Lelang di Paris 4 jam yang lalu, beruntung mereka dengan cepat mengirimnya tanpa harus bersusah payah menunggu" Jelas Shintarou yang masih setia dengan bingkai kacamata yang tak turun sedikitpun.

"L-lelang?" Ryouta dan Daiki terkejut secara bersamaan.

"M-Memangnya ada yang salah _Nanodayo_?" Buru – buru Ryouta dan Daiki menggeleng cepat. Mereka tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut, bukan karna mereka tak mau tau bagaimana perjuangan sang kakak mendapatkan boneka itu, tapi mereka malas membayangkan berapa uang yang di keluarkan Shintarou hanya untuk sebuah _Lucky Item_.

" _Etto_ , _Nii-san_. Aku lapar, bisakah kita mencari makanan dulu?" Tetsuya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar juga, kita belum makan malam. _Saa,_ kita mampir ke Maji Burger" Teriak Daiki semangat.

" _Saa,_ kita ke Maji Burger." Ryouta ikut semangat.

"Tidak Boleh _Nodayo_!" teriak Shintarou.

"Eh? _Nani_?" Ryouta dan Daiki mengernyit.

"Makanan cepat saji tak baik untuk kesehatan, lebih baik kalian makan di tempat Atsushi. Lebih terjamin dan kalian bisa puas memesan disana" Ryouta merengut kesal, kakaknya yang satu ini memang terlalu ketat soal masakan cepat saji.

" _Nii-san_ , aku sudah lama tak minum vanilla _Milkshake_. Untuk kali ini, boleh kami makan di Maji Burger?" Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, wajah Tetsuya terlihat seperti _Puppy_ lucu yang memohon pada sang Majikan. Untuk Shintarou yang memiliki sifat _Tsundere_ , sudah pasti luluh bahkan tanpa perlu menggunakan wajah itu.

"Kali ini aku izinkan" Shintaro mengalah.

" _YATTAA_! Kali ini kita akan membayar semua yang kau pilih Tetsuya _-cchi_ sebagai hadiah kemenangan pertamamu _-ssu_ " Ryouta melingkarkan lengannya pada Tetsuya diikuti Daiki yang langsung membawa mereka keluar ruangan.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut _Nodayo_ " Shintarou mengingatkan.

" _Haii_ " jawab Tetsuya, Ryouta dan Daiki serentak.

Senyuman tipis mengulas dibibir Shintarou, walau kecil bahkan nyaris tak terlihat, tapi senyuman itu memang benar-benar menampakkan kebahagiaan yang terpendam. Sementara itu, Ryouta, Daiki dan Tetsuya menikmati makan malam di Maji Burger yang dekat dengan Rumah sakit keluarga. Tetsuya sibuk dengan Vanilla _Milkshake_ kesukaannya bahkan sampai lupa jika sang Kakak sedang mengajaknya bercerita. Selesai makan malam, mereka berniat untuk pulang, tapi kotak kardus kecil menyita perhatian Tetsuya. Ketika melihat isinya, Tetsuya terkejut dengan anak anjing dengan gradasi warna hitam dan putih pada bagian wajah dan perutnya.

" _Nii-san_ , boleh aku memelihara anjing?" Tanyanya Spontan.

"Anjing?" Daiki mendekat dan melihat anak anjing itu terlihat menggemaskan. "Kau berniat memeliharanya di rumah?"

"Begitulah, sepertinya menarik jika ada hewan peliharaan di rumah"

"Aku tak keberatan _-ssu_ , lagi pula dia terlihat mirip denganmu" Komentar Ryouta yang sudah sibuk mengelus bulu halus anak anjing itu.

"Hm,, tak ada salahnya kalau kita membawanya pulang dan membuatkannya kandang" ucap Daiki.

" _Hountou_ _desuka_? Jadi aku benar-benar boleh memeliharanya?" Wajah Tetsuya bertanya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Daiki.

" _Saa,_ kalau begitu aku yang akan memberi nama _-ssu_ " Ryouta meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya, sesekali ia memasang posisi berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya Nigou _-ssu_?"

"Kenapa memakai namaku Ryouta _-Nii_?" Gerutu Tetsuya.

"Dia mirip denganmu _-ssu_ , mata kalian benar-benar mirip. Kalau Tetsuya _-cchi_ tak ada di rumah, aku bisa bermain dengan Nigou _-ssu_ " Ryouta mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Benar juga, jadi kita akan memanggilnya Nigou" Daiki menyetujui, Tetsuya yang menjadi korban kejahilan kedua kakaknya hanya bisa memautkan bibirnya, menjengkelkan karna anjing yang baru di temukan menjadi korban _Brother Complex_ kakaknya.

"Menyebalkan" gerutu Tetsuya dan mendapatkan gelak tawa dari Daiki dan Ryouta.

Untuk kali ini, Tetsuya membiarkan sang kakak menjadikannya bulan – bulanan sekaligus menjadi bahan tertawaan karna kemiripannya dengan anak anjing yang baru di temukan. Setidaknya dengan seperti ini, ia tau jika kakak – kakaknya begitu menyayanginya dan tentu saja bangga jika anak bungsu keluarga Akashi bisa seperti kakak lainnya walau masih langkah awal.

 _'_ _Pertandingan selanjutnya akan seperti apa?'_

 _To Be Continue..._

Hai Minna.. Mungkin FF aku memang mengecewakan, tapi aku berusaha untuk yang terbaik.. Jujur, aku berbeda dengan auathor laonnya. FF aku memiliki konflik yang lambat, jadi mungkin chapter depan bakalan mulai konflictnya.. jadi bersabar dulu..

dan untuk tambahan,, lian baru sadar jika disini gak bisa masukkin alamat web.. jadi kalau kalian ingin tahu gimana konflict2 yang terjadi dalam FF lian bisa kunjungi blog pribadi lian di " .com di sana kalian bisa tau gimana konflict dalam FF yang lian ketik...

Lian juga mau ucapin banyak2 terima kasih buat yang follow, Favo sama review.. Masukkan yang kalian kasih lian terima dengan baik... bahkan ini pengalaman pertama bikin FF dengan batasan penceritaan karakter.. Biasanya lian suka ubek2 sesuka hati gimana karakter pemain tanpa terfokus pada sifat aslinya... Saaa... Semoga suka... ^^

Oia,, maaf,, belum semuanya kebalas reviewnya.. Lian masih mau ubek2 lagi... Matta na...


	5. Chapter 4 : Real Life

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Aomine Daiki

Kise Ryouta

Murasakibara Atsushi

Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt

Attention : This chara not mine, this chara from Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – sensei.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

"Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 4

%^Real Life?^%

Angin menghembus lembut di kamar dengan warna _Baby Blue_ yang lembut serta beberapa lukisan dinding berupa awan juga malaikat kecil dengan sayapnya. Kain jendela berwarna putih lembut melambai ringan karna tertiup angin. Sinar matahari perlahan – lahan mulai merambat masuk ke dalam kamar itu, perlahan kamar yang tadinya gelap kini terlihat mulai terang. Pemuda dengan surai _Baby Blue_ masih terlelap di kamarnya yang memiliki aroma vanilla dengan tangan kirinya yang harus rela ditusuk jarum infus.

Tak perlu ditanya apa yang terjadi pada pemuda _Baby Blue_ itu, pertandingan _Inter-High_ beberapa minggu terakhir menguras habis tenaganya dan ia berakhir dengan demam ringan juga tekanan darah yang menurun drastis padahal sekitar 3 hari lagi ia akan pertanding _semifinal_ melawan Touou _Academy_. Mau bagaimana lagi, karna keadaan yang seperti ini ia tak bisa ikut berlatih. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukkan pintu dan memaksa dirinya untuk menjawab dengan suara yang lemah.

"Masuklah, tidak di kunci" Selesai mengatakan itu, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan surai hijau dan sebuah gelas dengan gambar gajah – yang diyakini _Lucky Item_ hari ini – di tangan kirinya padahal ia sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragam putih ciri khas seorang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Tetsuya?" Tanya pemuda bersurai hijau.

"Lebih baik dari kemarin Shintarou _-Nii_ " menghela nafas pelan, pemuda yang dipanggil Shintarou itu mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan sang adik.

" _Soukka_ , lebih baik perbanyak istirahat dan jangan lupa minum obat serta vitamin yang sudah ku siapkan, _Nodayo_ " tangan kanan Shintarou merogoh kantung yang ada di jasnya. "Ini _Lucky Item_ mu hari ini. Bukannya aku khawatir _Nodayo_ , ini hanya untuk antisipasi" Shintarou menyerahkan gantungan kunci berbentuk anak anjing pada Tetsuya.

"Kalau soal anak anjing, bukannya aku sudah memiliki Nigou, Shintarou _Nii-san_?" goda Tetsuya.

"Nigou itu anak anjing sungguhan _Nodayo_ , lagi pula apa salahnya membawa gantungan kunci?" Tetsuya tersenyum pertanda ia mengerti maksud dari sang kakak.

" _Haii_ , aku hanya bergurau _Nii-san_ " Tetsuya yang masih berbaring melirik ke arah jam yang tak jauh darinya. "Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang, apa semua kamar yang ku minta sudah di siapkan _Nii-san_?" Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja sudah, _Nodayo_. Total seluruh kamar ada 4, 3 untuk ruangan pria dan 1 untuk wanita" Shintarou melirik ke arah Tetsuya. "Atsushi juga akan libur selama 3 hari ini untuk membuatkan makanan dan membantu teman – temanmu untuk berlatih sekaligus menjaga pola makanmu, _Nodayo_ " jelas Shintarou panjang lebar.

 _'_ _Protectif'_ fikir Tetsuya. " _Arigatou_ _Nii-san_ , aku rasa itu lebih dari cukup."

"Cahaya barumu yang bernama Kagami itu sedikit merepotkan. Aku tak menyangka kalau orang yang pernah tinggal di Amerika bisa sebodoh itu, _Nodayo_ "

Ah Tetsuya ingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka ulangan, seluruh pemain basket nilainya di periksa. Untuk Tetsuya, sudah pasti dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam setiap pelajaran, tapi Kagami? Siapapun tak akan pernah mau melihat nilai ulangannya. Nilai Kagami bukan lagi di bawah rata – rata tapi sudah dalam tahap jelek.

"BAKAGAMI! Apa yang ada di kepalamu Hah?!" teriak Riko emosi.

" _Mou_!~ Kagamin, kalau nilai seperti ini kau tak akan bisa ikut _semifinal_ _Inter-High_ " gerutu Momoi.

" _NANI_?! Hanya karna nilai aku tak bisa ikut bertanding di _semifinal_? Benarkah? Kau Serius?" tanya Kagami innocent.

"Tentu saja, _Aho_! Kalau nilaimu seperti ini terus, kau bisa ikut pelajaran tambahan" Hyuuga menambahkan.

"Serius, _Captain_? Kalau aku tak bertanding, siapa yang akan jadi _Ace_?" ucapan Kagami langsung mendapat pukulan telak dari Riko.

"BaKagami! Karna kau yang kami andalkan, aku putuskan untuk mengadakan materi tambahan sebelum ujian semester" Ucap Riko semangat. "Kita akan mengajarimu di rumahku dan akan ku siapkan makanan untuk kalian semua, di bantu Momoi tentunya" Beku, seluruh manusia yang ada disana sontak membeku mendengar ucapan Riko.

"Riko dan Momoi yang akan memasak?" Tanya Kiyoshi dan mendapat anggukan dari Riko juga Momoi.

" _IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" teriak mereka bersamaan minus Tetsuya, Kiyoshi, Momoi dan Riko.

" _Mou_ ~~ Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada yang salah dari masakkanku" ucap Momoi dengan pipi menggembung.

"Untuk masakan aku rasa kita bisa memesan makanan cepat saji, tapi apa muat menampung semua orang di rumahmu _Coach_?" tanya Furihata.

"Kau benar, aku yakin tak muat" Riko menghela nafas dan berfikir keras, namun tak menemukan jawaban yang pasti.

" _Etto_ , bagaimana kalau di rumahku? Masih ada beberapa kamar kosong dan sebuah ruangan khusus untuk belajar. Kita juga bisa sekalian latihan di lapangan belakang" jelas Tetsuya dan mendapatkan senyuman lega dari semuanya.

"Bolehkan Tetsu _-kun_?" Tanya Momoi.

"tentu saja Momoi _-san_ , _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ juga jarang pulang jadi aku rasa tak apa" jawab Tetsuya dengan senyuman. "Tapi, aku sarankan satu kamar untuk dua orang."

"He? Kenapa?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Setiap kamar di rumah memiliki 2 tempat tidur kecuali kamar kami masing – masing, tapi kalau kalian ingin satu kamar 1 orang aku rasa juga masih cukup bahkan lebih" Tetsuya menjelaskan dengan wajah datar.

'sungguh? Seberapa besar rumah keluarga Akashi itu?' fikir Hyuuga.

'1 kamar memiliki 2 tempat tidur, kalau kami semua di hitung ini menjadi tak masuk akal' Fikir Kiyoshi.

'rumahnya memiliki lapangan basket pribadi, ah mungkin aku bisa berlatih disana' fikir Kagami dengan otak yang penuh dengan basket.

'Yokatta, akhirnya aku akan berkunjung dan menginap di rumah Tetsu-kun. Aku juga bisa bertemu kakaknya yang lain' fikir Momoi.

'Hah, kami tertolong oleh Akashi-kun' fikir Riko.

" _Ne_ , _Minna_? Bagaimana?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Kami setuju" jawab mereka serentak.

"Kalau begitu, kalian tunggu di sekolah dan aku akan menjemput kalian semua jam 8" jelas Tetsuya.

Itulah alasan kenapa tim Seirin akan berkunjung kekediaman Keluarga Akashi itu, namun rencana untuk menjemput terpaksa batal karna Tetsuya yang terbaring di kamarnya. Sebagai ganti, Tetsuya meminta sang supir – Tanaka – untuk menjemput teman – teman – teman juga para _Senpai_ nya di Seirin. Mata Tetsuya yang biasanya biru cerah, kini terlihat sedikit sayu karna tubuhnya yang masih lemas.

"Apa Tanaka _-san_ sudah pergi menjemput mereka _Nii-san_?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Tanaka _-san_ sudah berangkat dan sebentar lagi akan sampai di gerbang Seirin." Jawab Shintarou.

"Hm,, semoga mereka tak terkejut dengan mobil jemputannya" Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Menurut perkiraanku, mereka akan lebih terkejut ketika sampai di rumah kita _Nodayo_ " Tetsuya tersenyum.

" _Nii-san_ Benar, Haah.. aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mengajak orang lain datang berkunjung untuk menginap" Gumam Tetsuya yang mendapatkan elusan lembut dari sang kakak.

"Jangan terlalu di fikirkan, _Nodayo_." Shintarou mulai bangkit. "Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, sampai jumpa nanti malam dan jangan lupa untuk menguhubungiku jika kau butuh bantuan _Nodayo_ "

" _Haii_ , Shintarou _-Nii_ "

Sementara itu di gerbang Seirin, Tim Seirin berdiri di depan gerbang dengan mata melotot dan bibir terbuka saat melihat sebuah Li _Mou_ sin berwarna putih terparkir di sana. Dari dalam _Limousin_ itu, keluar pria paruh baya yang tak asing – Tanaka – dengan sapaan dan menunduk hormat.

"Tetsuya _-sama_ sudah menunggu kalian di rumahnya, Saya datang untuk menjemput kalian semua" Ucapnya Sopan dan mendapatkan tatapan percaya dengan mobil jemputan mereka.

"N- _Nani_? Kita akan ke rumah Akashi dengan _Limousin_ ini?" Ucap Kagami tergagap.

" _Haii_ , Tetsuya sama sendiri yang memintanya" Tanaka menjawab dengan sopan.

" _Etto_ , Tetsu _-kun_ dimana?" Tanya Momoi.

"Tadi sudah saya katakan, Tetsuya _– sama_ menunggu kalian di rumahnya" Berhenti sejenak, Tanaka melanjutkan. "Lebih baik kalian cepat masuk, agar lebih cepat sampai"

" _Haii_ " jawab Seirin serempak.

Mereka memasuki li _Mou_ sin yang super mewah itu, dalam benar mereka terlintas bagaimana wujud rumah atau mungkin _Mansion_ yang luasnya berpuluh – puluh Km. Yang menginap di rumah Tetsuya untuk 3 hari kedepan adalah Kagami, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Kogane, Tsuchida, Hyuuga, Momoi dan Riko. Tak terlalu banyak mengingat siswa kelas 1 yang lain Tak ikut menginap, hanya ikut latihan seperti biasa saja. Tanpa sadar mereka sampai depan pintu rumah _Mansion_ keluarga Akashi.

Bola mata mereka tak henti – hentinya membulat dengan muulut yang terbuka lebar. Rumah dengan ornamen cat putih berlapis emas dengan lambang keluarga Akashi di dekat pintu masuk – bahkan di setiap sudut tempat terdapat lambang tersebut. Pintu kayu coklat yang menjulang tinggi dengan ukiran detail membuatnya semakin terlihat mewah dan megah, belum lagi pengamanan dengan teknologi tingkat tinggi dan jauh lebih maju. Dengan perlahan, pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan suasana rumah yang benar- benar mengesankan.

Begitu masuk, seorang kepala pelayan dengan seragam berwarna hitam dan kain putih di saku kanannya membuat pria yang berusia 40 tahunan tersebut terlihat tampan. Tak hanya pria paruh baya, para _Maid_ yang tampan juga cantik menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. Satu langkah mereka masuk, terlihat jelas tangga besar yang bercabang dengan karpet merah juga tatanan lampu layaknya krystal es abadi. Segala perabot juga benda-benda disana terlihat sangat mahal bahkan ada rasa takut bagi Seirin jika menyentuh dan merusak benda – benda yang ada disana.

"Selamat datang, _Minna-san_ " Suara lembut pemuda _Baby Blue_ terdengar ditelinga Seirin.

"Akashi _-kun_..?" Gumam mereka melihat pria itu berdiri masih dengan piyama berwarna _Baby Blue_ bermotif garis – garis abstrak dan jangan lupakan selang infus yang dipegang salah seorang _Maid_.

"Tetsu _-kun_ ~~" Momoi reflek memeluk Tetsuya tanpa sadar jika ada yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku tak bisa bernafas Momoi _-san_ " Tetsuya sedikit merintih saat tangan Momoi tak sengaja menyentuh jarum infusnya. "Kau juga bisa melepaskan jarum infusku" mendengar kata jarum infus, Momoi langsung melepaskan pelukkannya.

" _Gomen_ Tetsu _-kun_ " ucapnya menyesal.

" _Daijoubu_ " ucapnya lembut dan menatap kearah Seirin. "Aku yakin kalian lelah, lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu di kamar. Jam 10 nanti, kita akan mulai mengajari Kagami" Tetsuya berbicara seperti biasa.

"Soal itu kau tak perlu khawatir, Akashi. Tapi jika boleh aku tau, kenapa kau diinfus?" Kiyoshi memulai pertanyaan.

"Ini sudah biasa Kiyoshi – _Senpai_ , kemarin aku terlalu semangat untuk bertanding sampai lupa minum vitamin. Dari kecil aku memang tak bisa lelah" jelas Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau istirahat dan pelajaran tambahan Kagami kita tunda" Riko berkomentar.

"Kalau itu aku tak setuju, _Coach_. Aku baik – baik saja, lagi pula ini tak akan membuatku lelah. Setelah cairan ini habis, aku hanya perlu tidur dan kembali seperti semula"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tsuchida.

" _Haii_ , sekarang kalian bisa meletakkan barang – barang bawaan." Tetsuya menatap para pelayan yang sudah siap sedia. "Bisa kalian antarkan teman – temanku menuju kamarnya?" Para pelayan membungkuk hormat.

" _Haii_ , Tetsuya _-sama_ " Tetsuya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian ikuti petunjuk dari _Maid_ yang ada dan kita akan bertemu di ruang tengah" Belum lagi mereka beranjak, seorang pria dengan keripik kentang dan mata malasnya berjalan menuju ke arah Tetsuya. Pria dengan tinggi lebih dari 2 meter dengan surai ungunya berjalan dengan fokus pada satu titik.

"Tetsu _-Chin_ ~~, Shin _Ni – Chii_ melarangmu untuk keluar kamar, kenapa kau disini?" Tanyanya dengan suara malas.

"Hanya menyambut teman – temanku _Nii-san_ " Tetsuya tersenyum ramah dan menatap ke arah Seirin yang membeku di tempat. Baiklah, mereka seperti melihat raksasa yang tingginya di batas normal, bahkan Papa Mbye Shiki yang pernah mereka lawan seolah terlihat seperti bayi mungil jika di bandingkan pria yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"He~~ Teman – temannya Tetsu _-Chin_ sudah datang" si surai ungu melirik dengan mata malasnya. "Selamat datang, semoga kalian suka tinggal disini. Aku akan menyiapkan cemilan untuk menemani belajar kalian" Si surai ungu melihat ke arah Kagami dan mendekat. "Ne~ Alis cabang"

"N- _Nani_? Alis cabang?" gumam Kagami terkejut.

"Kau adalah _Ace_ tim Seirin sekaligus cahaya baru untuk Tetsu _-Chin_ , jangan sampai kau menghalangi jalan kemenangannya. Kalau kau sampai menghalanginya, aku akan menghancurkanmu" nada malas terucap, tapi terdapat ancaman di setiap kalimatnya.

"—?!" Kagami yang mendapat ancaman sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, bahkan Seirin menahan nafasnya.

"Atsushi _-Nii_ , jangan membuat mereka takut." Suara Tetsuya serasa oxygen bagi Seirin. "Minna _Gomennasai_ , Atsushi _-Nii_ tak bermaksud seperti itu. Sebaikknya kalian ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan" Mengangguk, Seirin bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan bergegas menuju kamar masing – masing yang di tuntun oleh beberapa _Maid_.

"Si alis cabang itu cukup Kuat Tetsu _-Chin_ , tapi sayangnya dia mengalami cedera kaki" Tetsuya tertegun mendengar ucapan kakaknya, memang benar terjadi sedikit cidera saat melawan Shutoku karna ia memaksakan diri, tapi apa boleh buat, tujuan mereka sekarang hanya membuat Kagami tak mengikuti kelas tambahan.

"Aku tau itu _Nii-san_ , sejujurnya aku juga tak yakin untuk pertandingan selanjutnya." Tetsuya menghela nafas dalam "Kondisiku juga kurang memungkinkan untuk hari ke depan, terlebih sebentar lagi akan diadakan bunkasai dan aku harus bekerja extra di sekolah" Tetsuya Menunduk pertanda fikirannya sedang melayang ntah kemana, sebuah usapan halus di kepala membuat si surai _Baby Blue_ mendongak.

"Jangan terlalu di fikirkan Tetsu _-Chin_ , kau tak mungkin kalah dan acaramu pasti sukses"

"Haii, Nii-san"

" _Saa,_ aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar." Atsushi membungkukkan tubuhnya agar Tetsuya dengan mudahnya ia gendong. "Naiklah"

" _Nii-san_ , aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakiku" Tetsuya memautkan bibirnya.

"Tetsu _-Chin_ memang bukan anak kecil, tapi badan Tetsu _-Chin_ sangat kecil" Dengusan di dapatkan saat sang kakak mengunggkapkan kebenarannya. Mau tak mau Tetsuya mengalah dan menjadikan punggung sang kakak sebagai topangan tubuhnya. Kantung cairan infus di pegangnya dengan tangan yang satunya, walau kurang nyaman tapi cukup membuatnya merasa aman. " _Arigatou_ _Nii-san_ "

Jika Tetsuya tengah menikmati punggung sang kakak yang aman, lain hal dengan Seirin yang tak henti – hentinya terkagum dengan _Mansion_ Akashi. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bisa melihat foto – foto keluarga yang berjejer rapi. Mulai dari foto kedua orang tua dari _Kiseki No Sedai_ sampai foto kebersamaan _Kiseki No Sedai_ yang terlihat menyayangi satu sama lain. Semakin jauh mereka melangkah, semakin banyak foto yang terlihat.

Begitu mereka melewati ruangan yang cukup luas menuju kamar mereka, terlihat sebuah lemari besar yang penuh dengan pernghargaan. Di atas lemari terlihat tulisan 'Teiko' yang pastinya nama SMP dimana _Kiseki No Sedai_ pernah menuntut ilmu. Foto mulai dari si sulung hingga si bungsu terjejer rapi disana, tak luput terlihat juga identitas nama mereka satu persatu beserta gelar yang disandang. Rentetan medali emas, piala kemenangan, sertifikat juga beberapa gulungan penghargaan menghias rapi dengan jumlah yang sama.

" _Sugoii_ , mereka memang keluarga yang sempurna" Celetuk Kogane saat melihat lemari itu, kepala pelayang yang mengikuti mereka tersenyum ramah.

"Seijuurou _-sama_ , Shintarou _-sama_ , Atsushi _– sama_ , Daiki _-sama_ , Ryouta _– sama_ dan Tetsuya _– sama_ memang dituntut Sempurna. Kalau kalian lihat, apa yang tuan Seijuurou _-sama_ dapatkan, maka kelima adiknya juga harus mendapatkannya. Begitulah peraturan di rumah ini" jelas kepala pelayan – Mabuchi -.

"Jadi selama ini apa yang Akashi _-san_ tertua lakukan, maka yang lain harus bisa lakukan?" Momoi penasaran.

"Bisa di bilang seperti itu, bisa juga tidak" Mabuchi menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Apa maksudnya?" Riko ikut penasaran.

"Mereka semua memang di wajibkan bisa melakukan apa yang Seijuurou sama lakukan, tapi ketika mereka menemukan apa yang menjadi keinginan terbesar, maka saat itu juga mereka dituntut sempurna." Mabuchi masih menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar.

"Lalu kapan mereka menemukan keinginan itu?" Hyuuga ikut dalam rasa penasaran pula.

"Nanti saat mereka sudah lulus jenjang menengah atas. Jadi selama mereka belum lulus, mereka di wajibkan untuk bisa menjadi yang terbaik dengan Sekolah yang mereka pilih." Mabuchi terdiam sejenak. "Sejauh ini yang saya ketahui, perjuangan Tetsuya _-sama_ lah yang paling berat. Selain karna ia anak bungsu, Tetsuya sama juga memilih sekolah baru yang masih berkembang, berbeda dengan kelima kakaknya yang memilih sekolah ternama seperti Rakuzan, Shutoku, Yosen, Touou dan Kaijo. Tetsuya _– sama_ bertekad menaikkan nama Seirin sama seperti kelima kakaknya" Mabuchi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Jadi selama ini Akashi memiliki beban yang berat, tak hanya demi Seirin tapi juga karna tuntutan keluarganya?" Mendengar pertanyaan Kiyoshi, Mabuchi mengangguk cepat.

"Itu benar, tapi tak mudah bagi Tetsuya _-sama_. Kalian lihat sendiri jika Tetsuya _-sama_ tadi diinfus" Seirin mengangguk. "Tetsuya _-sama_ sering terkena sakit jika terlalu lelah, tapi tuntutan dari peraturan Akashi memaksa Tetsuya _-sama_ bekerja extra. Tapi di balik itu semua, baik Seijuurou _– sama_ , Shintarou _-sama_ , Atsushi _– sama_ , Daiki _-sama_ dan Ryouta _– sama_ akan membantu Tetsuya _– sama_. Bahkan Shintarou _-sama_ yang bersifat _Tsundere_ rela melepaskan ekspresi wajah khawatir saat keadaan Tetsuya sama seperti ini. Bahkan jika keadaan Tetsuya sama semakin parah, tak jarang mereka semua melepas pekerjaan masing – masing"

"Beruntungnya Akashi mendapat saudara yang seperti itu" Gumam Izuki.

"Itu benar, tapi berhati – hatilah jika menyangkut Tetsuya _-sama_ karna kelima lainnya akan menjadi Brother complex akut. Mereka sebenarnya baik nan lembut, tapi bisa menjadi sosok yang mengerikan saat menyangkut Tetsuya _-sama_ " Seketika wajah Seirin berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh ketakutan. "Apa lagi nona yang berambut merah muda" Mabuchi menatap ke arah Momoi.

"Aku?" Tanya Momoi innocent.

"Saat nona memeluk Tetsuya _-sama_ , Atsushi _– sama_ tadi sempat melihat dan tatapannya menjadi tak suka" Momoi menahan nafas membayangkan bagaimana seorang Atsushi marah padanya, Oh hal mengerikan sudah berputar di kepalanya. "Beruntung nona seorang wanita, karna biasanya mereka akan marah pada siapapun yang memeluk Tetsuya _– sama_ "

"Mereka terlalu _overprotectif_ " Hyuuga bergidik ngeri.

"Memang seperti itu, beruntung saat ini Seijuurou _– sama_ , Daiki _– sama_ , Ryouta –sama dan Shintarou _– sama_ tak ada di rumah, jadi kalian bebas melakukan apapun." Mabuchi masih memasang senyuman di bibirnya sembari berjalan terus menuju kamar tamu yang telah di siapkan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka ada di rumah" Mabuchi tersenyum jahil mendengar pertanyaan sang _Coach_ , Riko.

"Seijuurou _-sama_ , Daiki - sama dan Shintarou sama adalah orang yang disiplin jadi apapun yang kalian lakukan akan di nilai. Kalau Ryouta _– sama_ , dia tak akan peduli dengan hal seperti itu, tapi jangan harap bisa menyentuh Tetsuya _-sama_ , dia bahkan sangat overprotectif" Mabuchi berhenti saat sampai di depan kamar yang dituju. "Satu lagi, pastikan kalian menang untuk kejuaraan _Inter-High_ kali ini. Kalau kalian kalah, Tetsuya sama akan di pindahkan di tahun kedua" Mabuchi menunduk pelan, "Silahkan kalian meletakkan barang – barang bawaan kalian, kalau begitu saya permisi"

Seirin mematung di tempat, benar – benar peraturan yang mengerikan. Hanya karna kekalahan, salah satu pemain terbaik mereka harus di pindahkan? Yang benar saja, walau dituntut sempurna, mereka tak harus mengikatnya dengan peraturan yang benar-benar gila bukan? Beberapa saat setelah mereka tersadar, masing – masing anggota Tim basket Seirin itu memasuki kamar dan mempersiapkan mata pelajaran yang akan mereka ajarkan pada Kagami. Fokus tujuan mereka kini adalah membuat Kagami menjadi ujung tombak dalam pertandingan yang tak hanya membuat nama Seirin naik juga untuk membuat Tetsuya tak dipindahkan.

_ooOOOoo_

Angin lembut menyapu perkotaan yang terkenal akan budaya yang kental, Kyoto. Tak banyak ditemui gedung pencakar langit seperti di ibu kota Jepang , Tokyo. Sebaliknya, sejauh mata memandang, Kyoto terlihat seperti memutar waktu ke jaman dahulu yang masih terlihat asri Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada hamparan bangunan – bangunan dengan artistik kebudayaan yang kental. Orang – orang berlalu lalang dengan senyuman terlebih di akhir pekan untuk sekedar pergi ke kuil atau mencari jajanan pinggir jalan.

Di lantai paling atas salah satu gedung tertinggi dengan AKASHI CORP menghias di luarnya, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah bergulat pada tumpukkan dokumen juga berkas – berkas penting yang harus di tangani. Surai merah yang biasanya terkesan rapi kini terlihat lebih berantakkan. Jas berwarna hitam dibiarkan begitu saja tersampir di sandaran kursi sementara mata, otak juga tangannya tak henti – hentinya bekerja. Stress, Frustasi juga lelah menjadi pemicu energi buruk pada pria itu. Tak seperti sebelum – sebelumnya, perusahaan cabang yang baru ia bangun mengalami penurunan yang drastis.

Penjualan juga proyek – proyek yang sedang ditangani diambang batas kehancuran. Walau ini hanya perusahaan cabang yang tak berpengaruh signifikan pada perusahaan induk, tapi tetap saja membuatnya frustasi. Tuntutan kesempurnaan Akashi yang selama ini menjadi prioritas akan menjadi masalah besar, ia bisa saja menghancurkan kesempurnaan itu. Jujur, Akashi Seijuurou takut akan kehancuran juga kegagalan yang harus siap ia terima jika proyek yang sedang ditangani bawahannya gagal. Baru saja ia menghempas nafas lelah, terdengar ketukan pintu yang memaksanya untuk bersikap tenang.

"Masuklah" Nada lelah benar – benar terdengar dari bibir mungilnya, begitu pintu di buka, pria tinggi bersurai putih silver masuk dengan ekspresi kacau.

"Permisi" Pria itu masuk dan berdiri di hadapan si surai Merah pemilik Akashi Corp – Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ada ada apa Mayuzumi?" Tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

" _Sumimasen_ , president. Kita mengalami masalah mengenai penjualan saham juga kita kalah dalam memenangkan proyek baru" Seketika Seijuurou berdiri tegap, tangannya mengepal frustasi, kalah? Itu pasti gurauan.

"Maksudmu kita kalah?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan mata mendelik tajam.

" _Haii_ , karna ulah Haizaki Shogo _-san_ yang memanipulasi laporan keuangan, para investor juga Client merasa dibohongi dan mereka tak mau memberikan proyeknya kita" Kesal juga frustasi membuat si surai Merah merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang besar.

'aku… kalah?' gumamnya, sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa di terima, seorang Akashi Seijuurou kalah. 'Tidak, aku tak mungkin kalah. Aku seorang pemenang. Ini tidak mungkin! Aku tak akan pernah kalah, aku tau karna aku selalu benar. Aku absolute'

Seketika ketika keinginan menang mencuat, Seijuurou memejamkan mata dan membukanya kembali. Iris mata merah ruby berubah menjadi iris mata merah – emas yang berbeda. Tatapan yang menghangat kini terlihat dingin juga tajam. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap ke arah Mayuzumi.

"Chihiro, aku mau kau mengatur ulang jadwal pertemuan dengan Para investor dan Client yang tadi. Kita akan merebut kembali kemenangan itu, katakan padanya aku yang akan menemui mereka langsung" Mayuzumi terkejut dengan ucapan Seijuurou, mau tak mau ia harus setuju.

" _Haii_ , President"

"Ah satu lagi, siapkan surat pemecatan Haizaki Shogo sekarang juga. Aku tak mau orang tak berguna seperti dia menghalangi kemenangan yang harusnya ku dapatkan" Dingin menusuk, seperti orang lain yang tak kenal ampun, Akashi Seijuurou bertindak begitu tegas. "Kemenangan adalah segalanya, siapapun yang menentangku akan ku bunuh meski itu adalah saudaraku sekalipun"

Ntah dari mana Seijuurou mendapatkannya, sebuah gunting berwarna merah bertengger di tangan kanannya. Sesekali ia memutar dan menyeringai tajam, Mayuzumi yang melihat itu sontak bergidik ngeri. Perasaannya mendadak tak enak melihat sang pemimpin berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan seperti itu. Membungkuk sedikit, Mayuzumi pamit keluar ruangan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hanya berselang satu jam, apa yang di perintahkan Seijuurou selesai dikerjakan, bahkan urusan surat pemecatan pun sudah di terima Haizaki.

"Sial! Apa – apaan ini Mayuzumi?!" Teriak Haizaki menerima surat pemecatan dirinya.

"President yang menyuruhku untuk mengeluarkan surat pemecatan itu" Mayuzumi mengucapkan dengan sopan.

" _TEME_! Memangnya apa salahku?" Haizaki mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Tanpa perlu ku beritahu, kau juga pasti sudah tau Haizaki _-san_ "

"Tchk! Jangan katakan ini karna kita gagal mendapatkan proyek itu?" Mayuzumi mengangguk.

"Benar, President menyuruhku langsung memecatmu karna itu"

"Sialan si kepala merah itu" Dengus Haizaki dan langsung bergegas menuju ruangan Seijuurou.

"Kau mau kemana, Haizaki?!" Teriak Mayuzumi.

"Ke ruangan kepala merah itu, aku mau minta penjelasannya" Haizaki terus berjalan tanpa peduli panggilan Mayuzumi dari belakang. Pintu dengan warna coklat yang tertutup rapat menjadi sasaran emosi Haizaki yang memuncak, tanpa mengetuk, Haizaki langsung menggebrak pintu itu dengan kasar dan berteriak kecang. "OI AKASHI! Apa maksudnya surat ini Hah?!" teriak Haizaki.

"Hmm.." Alis Seijuurou terangkat sebelah, matanya memicing tajam melihat pria dengan surai abu – abu yang berantakkan. Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk masuk, Haizaki berjalan dengan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya.

Braak!

"Jelaskan alasan kau memecatku!" Teriak Haizaki setelah menggebrak meja Seijuurou.

"Kau ingin tau alasannya?" Mata haizaki sontak membulat besar saat sebuah serangan cepat menyentuh pipi kanannya. Begitu cepat sampai Haizaki tak sadar jika pipi kananya tergores oleh benda tajam.

"A-apa yang –" Suara Haizaki tercekat begitu tatapan sang pemimpin terasa seperti menelanjanginya dan siap untuk memutilasi dirinya hidup – hidup.

"Pertama, aku paling tidak suka kekalahan. Ke dua, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang masuk tanpa izinku dan terakhir, aku benci dengan siapapun yang berteriak di depanku" Seijuurou terdiam sejenak. "Aku memecatmu karna perusahaan yang ku pimpin tidak membutuhkan orang tak berguna sepertimu. Bagiku, sebuah kekalahan tak akan pernah termaafkan"

"K-Kau.."

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk membuat laporan keuangan dengan benar, tapi karna cara kerjamu yang menjijikkan itu menyebabkan kesalahan dan berakhir dengan kekalahan. Proyek ini menentukan kelangsungan perusahaan cabang yang baru saja ku buka, kegagalan bisa menyebabkan perusahaan ini diambang kehancuran. Lebih baik kau bereskan semua berkasmu dan untuk laporan keuangan, aku sudah selesai mengurusnya" Tatapan dingin benar – benar menusuk ke arah Haizaki, otaknya menjadi beku dan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan sinyal – sinyal untuk bergerakpun tak bisa.

"Tsk!" Haizaki menggertakkan gigi – giginya, begitu menyebalkan bahkan benar – benar membuatnya kesal. "Baik, aku akan pergi dari sini. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Akashi, aku akan mengajarkan kekalahan pada keluargamu"

"Coba saja, aku yakin kau tak akan bisa"

"Cih! Jangan meremehkan aku" Haizaki segera beranjak dari tempat itu, sebelum benar- benar keluar, Hazaki bergumam kecil. "Jangan fikir aku tak tau siapa saja anggota keluargamu, Akashi. Akan ku pastikan mereka mengalami kegagalan juga kekalahan"

Braakk

Suara bantingan pintu menjadi penutup dari perselisihan itu, Mayuzumi menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Presidentnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, senyuman yang ramah bahkan pada siapapun kini berbeda dari biasanya. Apa ini pengaruh dari Stress atau mungkin ini efek dari kekalahan pertamanya dalam memenangkan proyek? Ntahlah, Mayuzumi tak mengerti dengan jalan fikir presidentnya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Akashi yang ada di Tokyo, susana ricuh juga berisik terdengar di ruangan yang luas. Terdapat beberapa orang tengah mengajari satu orang mengenai materi pelajaran yang akan di ujiankan nanti. Satu orang sudah siap dengan kipas kertas untuk memukul, satu orang siap dengan pengawasan ketat, satu orang mencatat hal – hal penting dan sisanya sibuk membantu materi, oh jangan lupakan Seekor anjing lucu dengan seragam basket yang lucu namun mengganggu konsentrasi pria bersurai merah gradasi hitam.

"Oi Akashi! Bisa kau bawa pergi Nigou! Aku tak bisa mengerti pelajaran ini karnanya" Teriak Kagami frustasi, Tetsuya yang dipanggil malah menatap Kagami dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau mengusirku dan Nigou, Kagami _-kun_?" Ucapnya datar.

"B-Bukan mengusirmu, tapi aku mengusir Nigou. Aku tak bisa konsentrasi" Kagami masih bergidik ngeri menatap anjing lucu itu.

"BaKagami! Kalau kau mengusir Nigou, kau berarti mengusir Akashi dari rumahnya. _Baka!_ " teriak Riko sembari memukul kipas kertasnya ke punggung Kagami.

" _Mou_ ~ Kagamin, Nigou terlihat lucu kenapa kau usir?" Momoi menatap dengan mata yang sayu di ikuti Nigou dan Tetsuya tentunya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata yang sama seperti itu?! Tchk, menyebalkan" Gerutu Kagami.

"Lebih baik kau fikirkan pelajaranmu, _Aho_. Atau kau lebih memilih memeluk nigou saat tidur nanti hm?" Hyuuga mengancam.

"Hah?! Kau pasti bercanda kan Kapten?" Hyuuga menunjukkan senyumannya, senyuman yang terlihat menyeramkan di mata Kagami.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Aho_." Jawab Hyuuga dengan wajah yang menatapnya seram.

"H- _Haii_ " ucap Kagami tercekat.

" _Saa,_ lebih baik kau pelarjari matematika denganku" Izuki mengambil alih.

"Yosh! Aku akan bersiap memukul Kagami kalau dia tertidur" Kogane menyiapkan kipas kertas yang lebih besar.

"Eumh, karna yang lain belum ada tugas, aku sarankan kalian berlatih di lapangan belakang. Mungkin itu lebih baik daripada menunggu" usul Tetsuya.

"Ide bagus, ayo kita bersenang – senang" Kiyoshi memasang senyuman semangat namun mendapat gerutuan dari Kagami karna ia tak diperbolehkan bermain basket karna cideranya. Belum lagi mereka beranjak, Atsushi datang dengan nampan penuh berisi Cookies juga beberapa cemilan dan beberapa botol minuman dingin yang di bawa oleh _Maid_.

"He~~ Kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada yang masih saja malas.

"Kami akan menggunakan lapangan belakang untuk berlatih _Nii-san_ , bolehkan?" Tanya Tetsuya lembut.

"Boleh saja, tapi Tetsu _-Chin_ tak boleh ikut berlatih." Bibir Tetsuya sedikit terpaut mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Tapi _Nii-san_ –" ucapan itu terpotong saat sebuah suara berat dan cempreng memasuki gendang telinga Tetsuya.

"TETSUYA _-cchi_ II!" seru pria bersurai kuning.

"Yo, Tetsu!" Pria bersurai _Navy Blue_ menyapa ramah.

"Ryouta – _Nii_ , Daiki – _Nii_?" Baru beberapa detik mendengar dua suara itu, Sebuah pelukkan sudah di dapatkan si surai _Baby Blue_. "I-ttai" gumam si _Baby Blue_.

"Ryouta _-Chin_ , jangan peluk Tetsuya _-Chin_. Kau bisa melepaskan jarum infusnya" Atsushi memperingatkan.

"Lepaskan Tetsu, Ryouta" Si _Navy Blue_ langsung menarik kerah belakang model yang masih mengenakan pakaian Casual untuk kepentingan pemotretan langsung melepaskan pelukkannya. Bola mata coklat madunya menatap ke arah tangan kiri Tetsuya yang terluka karna jarum yang tadi menancap terbuka secara paksa.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ " gumam Ryouta terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Baka_?!" Seru Daiki setengah kesal dan menatap Tetsuya khawatir. " _Daijoubuka_ Tetsu?" Tetsuya mengangguk dan memegang jarum yang terlepas.

" _Daijoubu_ _desu_ , tapi jarumnya terlepas" Tetsuya menunjukkan jarum yang tadi tertancap kini terlepas dari tangannya.

"He~ Shin _Nii_ – _Chin_ masih di rumah sakit dan aku tak bisa memasangnya. Bagaimana ini?" Atsushi mendekat

"Tenang saja _Nii-san_ , ini lebih baik. Aku sulit bergerak jika memakai ini" Tetsuya memberikan jarum dan juga kantung infus pada Tanaka yang selalu disampingnya. "Dengan seperti ini aku bisa latihan basket dengan yang lain"

"Heh? Kau tak boleh berlatih Tetsuya _-cchi_ , aku tak mengizinkanmu _-ssu_ " Ryouta melarang.

"Aku juga melarangmu Tetsu" Daiki memberikan tatapan larangan.

"Tapi _Nii-san_ , _Coach_ sedang membantu Kagami, jadi aku menggantikan tugasnya" Tetsuya masih keras kepala.

"Untuk itu, kami bisa berlatih sendiri Akashi _-kun_ " Kiyoshi mencoba berbicara.

"Kiyoshi – _Senpai_ benar Akashi _-kun_ , kami bisa berlatih sendiri" Tsuchida berbicara takut – takut.

"lebih baik kau istirahat saja Tetsu _-kun_ " Momoi memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"k-Kalian.." Belum lagi selesai berbicara, tiba – tiba terasa sebuah elusan di kepala Tetsuya.

"Kalau untuk melatih basket, kau fikir siapa _Onii-san_ _Tachi-_ mu ini?" Daiki memberikan senyuman kebanggaannya.

"Benar _-ssu_ , kami bisa melatih mereka _-ssu_ " Ryouta mengedipkan mata dan menunjukkan senyuman beserta mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau untuk Tetsu _-Chin_ , aku juga akan melatih mereka sampai sebelum makan malam" Atsushi ikut berpartisipasi, senyuman Tetsuya mengembang mengetahui kakak – kakaknya ternyata peduli dan mau bergabung dengan teman – temannya.

" _Arigatou_ , _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ " ucapnya dengan senyuman semangat.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Kau Kagami" Kagami berjengit kaget. "Nanti malam kau akan mendapatkan perawatan dari Shintarou – _Nii_ lalu setelah itu aku akan mengajarimu _Street_ Basketball yang benar. Mungkin itu akan membuka peluang untukmu" Jelas Daiki yang membuat Kagami bersemangat.

" _Osu_!" Seru Kagami.

"Selamat belajar, Kagami _-cchi_ " Ryouta melambaikan tangan sembari berjalan menuju lapangan untuk latihan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Tim Seirin yang lain langsung bergegas mengikuti langkah kaki Ryouta, Daiki juga Atsushi. Tim Seirin dilatih oleh ketiga kakak Tetsuya, jika bukan karna sedang kurang enak badan, Tetsuya pasti sudah ikut bermain di lapangan. Taman belakang _Mansion_ Akashi memang lebih dari kata luas. Di sana terdapat aneka jenis macam bunga yang di tanam, tak luput ada sungai kecil yang di bangun mengelilingi taman dengan batu – batu kecil yang unik di sisi kanan dan kiri Sungai itu. Di tengah – tengah taman terdapat Kolam kecil berhias air mancur yang indah, di tengah – tengah kolam terdapat pondok kecil dengan kursi yang melingkar dan sebuah meja bundar di sana, jika di hitung, jumlahnya cukup untuk menampung 6 orang. Jangan lupakan adanya ikan mas juga ikan – ikan keci aneka warna yang terawat ikut menghias di sekitar kolam itu.

Tak hanya itu, di samping kiri taman, terdapat kolam renang dengan 2 buah bentuk yang menjadi satu. Di bagian atas terdapat bentuk lingkaran dengan dasar yang bergambar Bola basket, lalu selebihnya berbentuk persegi panjang dengan lantai yang dilukis dengan garis seperti lapangan Bola basket. Hanya melihat kolam itu, semua yang melihat akan tau olah raga yang di cintai oleh satu keluarga itu. Jika disisi Kiri terdapat kolam renang, maka di sisi kanan terdapat lapangan basket lengkap dengan pagar besi pembatasnya. Tak hanya itu, terdapat pula tempat duduk panjang di setiap sisi sehingga memudahkan siapapun untuk bisa melihat.

"S- _Sugoii_ " Hyuuga bergumam. "I-Ini benar bukan mimpikan?" Hyuuga berbicara sendiri sembari menepuk pipinya.

"Akashi _-kun_ , ini tak salahkan" Tanya Kiyoshi ke arah Tetsuya.

"Tentu tidak, Kiyoshi – _Senpai_. Eumh,, untuk saat ini, lebih baik _Senpai_ – _Tachi_ memanggilku dengan Tetsuya sudah cukup. Aku yakin kalian susah memanggil kakak – kakakku yang lain" Jelas Tetsuya.

"Bukannya itu tak sopan, Akashi _-kun_ " Tsuchida berbicara.

"Aku rasa tak masalah, ne _Nii-san_ " Tetsuya melirik ke arah kakaknya.

"Aku sedikit keberatan Tetsu, bagaimana kalau mereka tetap memanggilmu dengan Akashi dan mereka memanggil kami dengan julukan kita saja?" Daiki melirik ke arah Tim seirin. "Kalian bisa memanggilku Aomine, sebagai julukan karna warna rambutku yang biru" Daiki melirik Ryouta. "Kalian juga bisa memanggilnya dengan Kise dan Atsushi _-Nii_ kalian bisa panggil Murasakibara"

" _Nii-san_ , kenapa harus pakai julukkan itu?" Protes Tetsuya, "kalau begitu mereka juga harus memanggil aku dengan Kuroko"

" _Iie_ , mereka tak boleh memanggi Tetsuya _-cchi_ dengan julukan itu _-ssu_. Lagi pula ini hanya untuk pembeda" ucap Ryouta.

"Ryouta _-Chin_ benar, Tetsu _-Chin_. Itu hanya perumpamaan warna, jadi tak masalah" Nada malas Atsushi menggema.

"Baiklah" Tetsuya menatap teman – temannya. " _Senpai_ – _Tachi_ silahkan memanggil nama ketiga kakakku ini dengan julukkannya. Kalian tenang saja, itu hanya untuk pembeda kalau di rumahku, selebihnya kalian harus memanggil dengan sebutan Akashi"" Jelas Tetsuya panjang lebar.

" _Ma_ , itu lebih baik daripada kami bingung memanggil mereka" Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Yosh! Kita mulai latihannya _-ssu_ " teriak Ryouta semangat.

Tim Seirin mulai latihan bersama Daiki, Ryouta dan Atsushi. Mereka benar- benar kagum dengan gaya bermain ketiga orang dengan sebutan _Kiseki No Sedai_ , mulai dari _Perfect Copy_ yang di tunjukkan Ryouta, Gaya bermain tak beraturan milik Daiki dan jangan lupakan permainan kekuatan dari Atsushi. Banyak pelajaran yang di dapat Seirin dengan berlatih bersama _Kiseki No Sedai_. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, dan saat itu pula beberapa permain juga sudah bergantian untuk mengajari Kagami. Atsushi juga sudah mulai ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Seperti tak ada lelah, Daiki dan Ryouta terus – terusan memperlihatkan permainan mereka, bahkan saat yang lain sedang istirahat, dua kakak beradik itu memperlihatkan permainan kompak untuk menghibur sang adik yang senantiasa duduk di kursi panjang.

Menjelang malam, seluruh Tim Seirin disuguhkan makanan super mewah buatan tangan Atsushi. Mereka makan sepuasnya, bahkan Kagami dan Daiki sempat berlomba kecepatan makan. Sungguh, makan malam itu sangat ramai dan juga berisik. Selesai makan malam, Seirin beristirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan pelajaran untuk Kagami. Tak lama setelah mereka beristirahat, sang kakak nomor 2 pulang. Sempat emosi karna jarum infus Tetsuya terlepas karna ulah Ryouta. Alhasil, Ryouta mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari Shintarou. Selesai memasang jarum infus di tangan kanan Tetsuya – tangan kirinya terluka karna jarum infus di lepas paksa –, Shintarou memeriksa kaki Kagami.

"Hmm.. Ini tak terlalu parah _Nodayo_. Aku sarankan kau jangan bermain basket untuk 2 hari kedepan" Jelas Shintarou.

"2 hari? Kenapa bisa lebih cepat?" Tanya Kagami

"Aku sudah memasang penyangga pada kakimu, jadi beban yang ditahan bisa diminimalisir. Kesembuhan cideramu juga lebih cepat, _Nodayo_ "

" _Sugoii_ , _Arigatou_. Eun,, Akashi _-san_ "

"Hmph, bukannya aku peduli _Nodayo_ , aku hanya tak mau cahaya baru Tetsuya tak bisa bertanding di final"

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya dan bergegas pergi, memang sifat _Tsundere_ nya tak bisa di netralisir sama sekali, bahkan untuk menunjukkan rasa pedulinya pun sulit. Kagami yang masih diam di tempat sontak teringat akan ucapan Daiki yang akan mengajarinya Street Basketball yang mungkin akan berguna. Tapi belum lagi beranjak, Seirin sudah mempersiapkan berkas pelajaran untuk Kagami. Malam itu, semuanya yang ada di _Mansion_ Akashi menjadi sedkit sibuk bahkan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 10:00 malam.

Daiki mengajak Kagami untuk latihan sebentar di _Gymnasium_ dalam rumah yang tak terlalu besar, Kiyoshi, Tsuchida, Izuki, Hyuuga dan Koganei tengah menyiapkan materi catatan agar mudah di pelajari oleh Kagami, Riko sendiri sedang berkutat pada Strategi untuk menghadapi semifinal nanti. Atsushi sedang memeriksa bahan makanan untuk esok hari, Shintarou kembali ke rumah sakit karna ada panggilan mendadak sedangkan Ryouta sedang duduk diam nonton TV. Merasa sedikit bosan karna tak ada yang di kerjakan, Momoi keluar kamar menuju taman belakang. Sungguh, taman itu terlihat 2 kali lebih indah dengan lampu yang terpantul dari sungai – sungai kecil.

" _Kireii na_ " Gumam Momoi yang takjub.

"Momoi _-san_?" Sebuah suara tak asing mengagetkan Momoi, pria dengan surai _Baby Blue_ terlihat duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di taman itu. Tangannya masih terlihat di tusuk jarum infus.

"Tetsu _-kun_?" Jika saja Momoi tak ingat pesan dari Mabuchi, bisa saja ia memeluk Tetsuya dan jangan lupakan jika saat ini tangannya masih di infus. "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Momoi takut – takut, Tetsuya menggeleng dan melambaikan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat agar Momoi mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku sedang tak bisa tidur, jarum infus ini sedikit mangganggu" Tetsuya menunjukkan jarum infus yang menancap di tangan kanannya. Momoi tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus cepat sembuh biar tak di infus lagi" Canda Momoi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sehat Momoi _-san_ , tapi Shintarou – _Nii_ tetap memaksa dan mengatakan, ini untuk kesehatanmu, _Nanodayo_ " Tetsuya mempraktekkan bagaimana kakaknya berbicara.

"hahahahag, terkadang Tetsu _-kun_ bisa bertingkah lucu juga" Tetsuya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Momoi.

"Tak terlalu sering, Momoi _-san_ " Tetsuya menatap kebawah saat melihat sang anjing kesayangan terngah mengibaskan ekornya dan tangan yang terangkat naik, Segera ia mengambut tangan mungil anjingnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"kau juga terlihat penyayang hewan, Tetsu _-kun_ "

"Mungkin seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya Nigou adalah peliharaanku yang pertama"

"Heh? _Hountou_ _desuka_?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

" _Haii_ , Sei _-Nii_ tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk memelihara hewan. Ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia tak suka dengan anjing yang tak menurut dengan tuannya, untungnya Nigou adalah anjing yang pintar, jadi aku yakin Sei _-Nii_ akan mengizinkannya"

"Maksudmu Nigou belum dapat izin dari kakakmu?"

"Begitulah, Sei _-Nii_ sedang berada di Kyoto dan aku tak tau kapan ia pulang." Tetsuya menghela nafas sembari menatap langit. "Saat pulang nanti, aku akan mengenalkan Nigou dan meminta izin untuk memeliharanya. Sei _-Nii_ adalah kakak yang paling ku sayang, terlebih dia juga memiliki sikap yang ramah walau sama seperti yang lain, _Brother complex_ "

"Ne Tetsu _-kun_ " panggil Momoi lembut.

"Hm?" Gumam Tetsuya pelan.

"Apa kau sedang merindukan Sei _Onii-san_ mu?" Tetsuya menatap ke Arah Momoi dengan mata yang membulat besar dan senyuman yang begitu manis seperti _ice cream_ yang lumer.

"Sepertinya begitu" Tetsuya melebarkan senyumannya yang lembut. "Aku memang merindukan Sei _-Nii_ "

Angin lembut menyapu helaian rambut berwarna _Baby Blue_ dan Merah muda itu. Pemuda dan pemudi terlihat saling bertatapan satu sama lain, terlebih sang pemuda tersenyum begitu hangatnya. Untuk pertama kali setelah mengenal Tetsuya, Momoi melihat senyuman Tetuya yang begitu menawan seperti _ice cream_ yang cair dan lumer di mulut serta memberikan sensasi sejuk juga manis yang menghipnotis untuk melihat lagi dan lagi.

 _'_ _Apa ini salah satu alasanku menyukai Tetsu-kun?'_ Bisik Momoi dalam hati.

To Be Continue...

Thanks for you all... makasih banget udah review.. lian baca semuanya,, dan lian kasih update insya allah tiap hari jum'at... Yaaah,, itu pun kalau lagi ada quota... Hehehehehe

Big thanks untuk yang udah Favo, Review, dan Follow FF ini... dan untuk semuanya,, Yoroshiku...

Winda305dotworpdressdotcom (ettto,,, dot di ganti titik untuk yang ingin tau wordpress pribadi lian) karakter lian nulis ada disana... Saa.. Matta na...

kalau ada masukkan lagi, lian terima koq.. ^^


	6. Chapter 5 : Little Fail

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Aomine Daiki

Kise Ryouta

Murasakibara Atsushi

Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt

Attention : This chara not mine, this chara from Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – sensei.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

"Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 5

%^Little Fail^%

Pria bersurai abu – abu tersenyum remeh saat pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh Stasiun. Hiruk pikuk keramaian ibu kota Jepang menyambutnya seolah ini adalah tempat yang pas untuk menjerat mangsa – mangsanya. Bibir pria itu tak henti – hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah melewati orang – orang yang lalu lalang. Langkah kakinya sempat terhenti saat melihat sebuah saluran di telivisi memperlihatkan sosok pemuda dengan surai kuning tersenyum hangat dan ceria. Bibir pria bersurai abu – abu itu berdecih, sungguh ini sangat menyebalkan. Baru saja ia sampai di Tokyo, salah satu makhluk yang menjadi incarannya sudah terlihat. Baiklah, pria itu tak perlu susah – susah mencari keberadaan mangsanya itu kan?

"Tak ku sangka akan semudah ini" Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman sadis menatap pria blonde yang masih muncul di layar televisi itu. "Akashi Ryouta, seorang model terkenal tanpa scandal. Hm,, Sepertinya dia bisa jadi kunci menghancurkan si kepala merah itu" Tangan pria itu mengepal erat dengan kejengkelan yang menjadi jadi saat mendengarkan wawancara itu.

Di layar televisi, pria bersurai kuning – Akashi Ryouta – sedang sibuk menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaan dari para wartawan. Tak luput, jepretan kamera dengan _flash_ menyilaukan menjadi pemandangan yang tak asing untuknya. Tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangan ke kamera membuat penampilannya yang tampan semakin tampan.

"Akashi _-kun_ , saat ini kau tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebagai model, lalu bagaimana dengan mimpimu untuk menjadi Pilot?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Aku bisa mengatur jadwal pemotretan dan juga _Academy_ pilot yang ku jalani _-ssu_. Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku mendapatkan izin untuk penerbangan secara langsung, dan saat itu tiba mungkin aku akan berhenti sebagai model _-ssu_ " Ryouta tersenyum riang.

"Kalau boleh kami tau, kau memiliki banyak saudara benar?" Salah satu wartawan bertanya dan mendapat anggukkan dari Ryouta. "Aku pernah mendengar jika mereka telah sukses lebih dahulu, lalu kenapa kau ingin sukses juga?"

"Itu benar _-ssu_ , _ONii-cchi Tachi_ memang sudah sukses _-ssu_. Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa bersantai – santai, _Nii-cchi Tachi_ mengajarkan kami untuk bisa menjadi sempurna karna itulah identitas yang kami sandang dengan marga Akashi"

"Keluarga Akashi memang hebat, kalau tidak salah kalian dijuluki _Kiseki No Sedai_ , benar?" Ryouta mengangguk. "Selain kesuksesan yang kalian dapatkan, apa yang membuat kalian mendapat gelar itu?"

"Itu karna setiap saudaraku berhasil menjadi pemain terbaik dalam basket _-ssu_. Bahkan Tetsuya _-cchi_ juga masuk _Semifinal_ di _Inter-high_ "

"Tetsuya _-cchi_?"

"Ah itu adikku _-ssu_. Sekalian aku ingin kalian melihat Tetsuya _-cchi_ bertanding di _Semifinal_ nanti dengan Timnya Seirin" Ryouta memberikan cengiran yang khas.

Wawancara terus berlanjut dengan berbagai pertanyaan lagi yang lain, ntah itu soal _Kiseki No Sedai_ ataupun tentang kepribadiaan Ryouta sendiri. Pria bersurai abu – abu yang tadi tengah kesal seketika tersneyum lebar dan tertawa renyah, sekali dayung 2 pulau terlampaui. Pria itu mengira hanya akan menemukan satu orang, tapi ternyata ia menemukan dua orang sekaligus. Mungkin jalan yang akan ia lalui akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk membalaskan kekesalan pada kepala merah yang ia benci.

"Seirin, Tetsuya dan Ryouta, Ck, ini lebih mudah dari dugaanku" Pria dengan surai abu – abu mulai beranjak, namun siapa sangka ia akan bertemu beberapa orang yang menjadi incarannya lagi?

Tak jauh dari pria bersurai Abu – abu, terlihat beberapa pelajar dengan _Jersey_ bertuliskan Seirin di punggungnya. Mereka saling bergerombol dan berbincang satu sama lain, _diantara_ mereka terdapat pula 2 gadis muda lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Satu gadis dengan surai coklat sebahu – Aida Riko – dan satu lagi gadis dengan Surai Soft Pink – Momoi Satsuki – berjalan dengan senyuman cerah bersebelahan dengan pemuda dengan tubuh paling kecil diantara yang lainnya dengan surai _Baby Blue_. Tak jauh dari si surai _Baby Blue_ , terlihat pula seorang pria dengan surai hijau berseragam dokter dengan Bedak bayi di tangan kirinya –sudah pasti ini _Lucky Item_ hari ini, pria bersurai _Navy Blue_ yang masih berseragam polisi lengkap dan satu orang dengan surai ungu menenteng cemilan. Mereka semua mengelilingi pria bersurai _Baby Blue_ , dan dari pandangan Pria bersurai Abu – abu itu, mereka terlihat _Protectif_.

"Kau sudah meminum vitamin yang ku berikan, Tetsuya" Sayup – sayup terdengar suara si surai Hijau – Shintarou – di telinga pria bersurai abu – abu.

"Sudah _Nii-san_ " kali ini suara si surai _Baby Blue_ – Tetsuya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu pertandingan kali ini kau akan baik – baik saja _Nodayo_ " Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Tetsu. Aku akan menontonmu di _final_ nanti, jadi berusahalah" Kali ini si surai _Navy Blue_ – Daiki – yang berbicara dengan senyuman khas juga tangan yang mengelus pelan rambut _Baby Blue_ yang lembut itu.

"Tetsu _-chin_ pasti menang karna kita sudah melatih Tim Seirin kan?" Nada malas terdengar dari pria dengan surai Ungu – Atsushi –.

" _Haii_ , _Arigatou_ _Nii-san Tachi_ , aku akan berusaha." Tetsuya tersenyum senang mendapati kakak – kakaknya yang memberikan semangat. " _Nii-san_ , boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Kau mau minta apa _Nanodayo_?" Shintarou antusias.

"Katakan saja Tetsu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu"

"Dai _-chin_ benar, kau ingin minta apa Tetsu _-chin_?" Atsushi masih setia dengan nada malasnya.

"Bisakah _Nii-san Tachi_ pulang sekarang, sebentar lagi keretanya akan datang dan aku yakin _Nii-san Tachi_ punya kesibukan masing – masing bukan?" Tepat sasaran, dehaman juga ekspresi kikuk tertera di wajah ketiga kakaknya.

"Itu bisa belakangan _Nodayo_ , lagi pula ini salahmu yang tak mau diantar dan memilih naik kereta bawah tanah seperti ini" Shintarou mencari alasan,

"Aku sedang tak ada kasus yang berarti" Daiki memalingkan wajah dan menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal.

"Para pelayan bisa mengurus restoran saat aku pergi" Atsushi yang tak bisa mencari alasan hanya bisa mengucapkan alasan yang klise.

" _Nii-san_.." Panggil Tetsuya yang membuat ketiga kakaknya harus mengalah karna tatapan Jengkel namun terlihat imut.

"Baiklah, kami akan pulang setelah kau masuk ke dalam kereta api Tetsuya" Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Bukan karna aku khawatir _Nodayo_ , hanya antisipasi" Tetsuya mendengus, kakaknya yang satu ini benar- benar _Tsundere_.

"Nanti setelah aku naik kereta, _Nii-san Tachi_ harus segera bekerja lagi seperti biasa" Ucap Tetsuya.

" _Haii_ " Jawab Daiki, Atsushi dan Shintarou hampir bersamaan, disaat yang bersamaan pada layar televisi terdengar suara sang kakak yang masih diwawancarai dan telah sampai di akhir pertanyaan.

"Kalau Tetsuya _-cchi_ melihat siaran ini, aku ingin mengatakan selamat berjuang dan yakin menang sampai ke _Final Inter – High_ juga persiapkan dirimu untuk _Winter Cup_ nanti _-ssu_. Seirin Fighting _-ssu_ " Ryouta mengedipkan salah satu matanya dengan tangan yang mengepal pertanda uluran semangat darinya.

Seluruh pemain Seirin yang melihat itu tersenyum senang dan seperti mendapatkan sebuah energi baru, semangat mereka menjadi berkobar. Tetsuya tersenyum manis melihat kakaknya masih sempat memberikan semangat di tengah pekerjaannya. Jika saja Ryouta melihat ekspresi wajah Tetsuya sekarang, semua orang berani bertaruh jika Ryouta akan segera memeluk Tetsuya dengan sangat kuat sampai pemilik Misdirection itu kehabisan nafas.

Seirin langsung beranjak dan menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke _Gym_ tempat bertanding sementara seorang pria bersurai abu – abu menatap kerumunan itu seperti hewan kecil yang siap ia genggam kapan saja. Sedari tadi keberuntungan berpihak padanya, tak hanya 2 tapi juga ke – 5 nya ia temui dalam satu hari. Bisa dipastikan jika berbagai macam rencana sudah siap ia susun.

"He~~ ternyata sangat mudah menemukan mereka semua. Akan ku pastikan si kepala merah itu tak berkutik dengan berbagai kegagalan yang akan adik – adiknya hadapi. Bahkan Basket yang menjadi olah raga yang kalian kuasai akan dengan mudah ku hancurkan." Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Aku, Haizaki Shogo akan menghancurkan keluarga Akashi dan memberikan pelajaran tentang kegagalan dari orang terdekat si kepala merah itu"

_ooOOOoo_

Pertandingan _Semifinal_ antara Seirin melawan Touo berlangsung dengan menengangkan juga benar – benar membuat siapapun yang melihat menahan nafas serta menebak – nebak siapa yang akan menang. Pengumpulan _Score_ terus menerus, mulai dari serangan balasan 3 _Point_ lalu aksi rebutan 2 _Point_ bahkan _Ace_ dari masing – masing tim saling berhadapan untuk membuat timnya menang menjadikan pertandingan ini semakin seru. Mendekati akhir pertandingan, Seirin tertinggal 3 _Point_. Tak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk membuat rencana, kali ini mereka benar – benar harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk bisa menang.

Mungkin ini keberuntungan atau mungkin memang Seirin tim yang kuat, mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan selisih 1 _Point_. Benar – benar pertandingan yang menakjubkan. Setelah pertandingan _Semifinal_ , tinggal menunggu pertandingan _final_ yang akan di laksanakan 2 hari dan Seirin bersiap – siap untuk menghadapi Yosen di _final_ nanti. Walau mereka sudah yakin akan menang, tapi setidaknya memberi persiapan.

Sambil menunggu pertandingan _final_ , Seirin kembali menginap di kediaman Akashi. Mereka mengadakan pesta kecil sebagai hadiah karna berhasil memasuki _final_ , secara percuma Daiki kembali mengajarkan Kagami pola permainan tak beraturan juga teknik – teknik yang mungkin bisa ia pakai saat bertanding. Ryouta juga membantu mengajari Kagami untuk meng _copy_ trik lawan namun berakhir dengan kegagalan karna Kagami sama sekali tak mengerti. Kiyoshi mendapatkan bimbingan dari Atsushi bagaimana menjadi _Center_ yang bisa diandalkan, Hyuuga juga sedikit mendapat pelatihan pencetakkan _Three_ _Point_ dari berbagai jarak, tapi tetap saja tak bisa menandingi Shintarou.

Ada tawa juga canda selama mereka berada di rumah keluarga Akashi itu, Jujur menyenangkan tapi juga terselip aura seram saat mereka tak sengaja melakukan hal jahil pada Tetsuya atau melakukan kesalahan kecil yang berakhir dengan cibiran dari Ryouta yang tajam, tatapan Atsushi yang menyeramkan, dengusan tak suka dari Daiki dan jangan lupakan amukan dari Shintarou setiap kali ada yang mempertanyakan tentang _Lucky Item_ nya. Walau seperti itu, Seirin cukup mengerti sikap _protectif_ dan juga keangkuhan keluarga Akashi karna mereka dituntut sempurna bahkan dimata mereka, Akashi _family_ benar-benar sempurna.

Tibalah saat yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Seirin juga Yosen untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik diantara mereka. Sungguh, mereka benar – benar sempat kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi Yosen yang notabenenya memiliki pertahanan yang kuat. Jika saja mereka tak ingat bagaimana Atsushi mengajari untuk menembus pertahanan yang kuat, mungkin saat ini Seirin akan kalah telak. _Quarter_ pertama dan kedua mereka lewati tanpa memperoleh angka sedikitpun. Di saat babak kedua mulai, Seirin bangkit dengan serangan yang kuat hingga berhasil menyusul dan berakhir dengan kemenangan telak dari Seirin.

"YOSHAAAAAAA!"

Teriakkan penuh kebanggaan juga kelegaan akan kemenangan membuat mereka tertawa bahagia. Piala juga medali diterima oleh para pemain, foto diri mereka sebagai juarapun terpampang di setiap majalah olahraga remaja. Seirin berhasil menjadi sekolah baru yang mencetak nama baik dan tentu saja menjadi sekolah yang perlu diperhitungkan untuk _Winter Cup_ mendatang.

" _Omedetou_ Tetsuya _-cchi_ , kau berhasil memenangkan _Inter – high-ssu_ " teriak Ryouta sembari memeluk Tetsuya, _Protectif_.

" _Arigatou_ , Ryouta _-Nii_ " Si bungsu memberikan senyuman manisnya.

" _Ma_ , kalau begitu kita akan rayakan di rumah _Nodayo_ " Midorima membenarkan kacamata dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Ini hanya perayaan biasa" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau hebat Tetsu, aku akan membelikanmu _vanilla_ _Milkshake_ " Daiki mengelus surai lembut _Baby Blue_ yang lembut.

" _Ne_ , dari pada kita rayakan di rumah, kenapa tak kita rayakan di restoranku saja? Bagaimana Tetsu _-chin_?" Atsushi melirik ke arah Tetsuya.

"Terserah _Nii-san Tachi_ saja" jawabnya pelan.

" _Saa,_ kalau begitu kita putuskan di restoran Atsushi _Nii-cchi_ " Suara Ryouta menggema.

"Berisik Ryouta" Keluh Daiki.

"Hmph, tak ada pilihan lain. Kita akan merayakan di restoranmu, Atsushi" Ucap Shintarou.

" _Haii_ ~~ Akan ku siapkan menu special untuk kalian" ucap Atsushi dan bergegas menuju Lexus pribadinya bersama Daiki sedangkan Midorima, Ryouta dan Tetsuya naik mobil _Ferarri_ mewah milik Shintarou.

" _Ano_ , Shintarou – _Nii_ " panggil Tetsuya takut – takut.

"Ada apa _Nodayo_?" Sedikit menimang – nimang, kedua bola mata Tetsuya bergerak gelisah.

"Eumh, Apa ada ucapan dari Sei _-Nii_ untukku?" Mengerti maksud dari sang adik, Shintarou menghela nafas dan mengecek _smartphone_ nya, tak ada e_mail masuk ataupun e_mail balasan dari kakak tertuanya.

"Seijuurou mungkin sedang sibuk dan belum sempat membalas E_Mail dariku. Kenapa kau tak coba menelfonnya saja _Nodayo_ , mungkin kalau kau yang menelfon dia akan mengangkatnya" Tanpa perlu menunggu, Tetsuya mengambil _Smartphone_ berwarna _Baby Blue_ dan mencari nomor telfon kakaknya.

Tetsuya menunggu panggilan itu tersambung dan seseorang mengangkatnya. Cukup lama bahkan terdengar suara dari operator untuk menyuruhnya meninggalkan pesan., tapi Tetsuya tutup dan mengulangnya lagi. Terus seperti itu dan tak sekalipun panggilan telfonnya diangkat, menyerah dengan suara operator yang menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan pesan, akhirnya Tetsuya menekan tombol pengirim pesan.

"Sei _-Nii_ , aku berhasil memenangkan Kejuaraan _Inter-high_. Aku berhasil seperti _Nii-san Tachi_ lakukan, _Winter Cup_ nanti aku juga akan memenangkannya, aku tak akan kalah seperti _Nii-san Tachi_ bahkan lebih dari _Nii-san Tachi_. Eumh,, _Nii-san_ " Tetsuya berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas. "Aku merindukanmu"

Pip

Tetsuya langsung menutup sambungan telfonnya, wajahnya yang tadinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan seketika luntur begitu saja. Ryouta melirik kearah si bungsu dengan tatapan sendu, jujur saja ia tau perasaan Tetsuya saat ini, usianya yang masih menginjak 15 tahun tentu saja masih menyimpan sifat kenak – kanakkan mengingat si sulung adalah kakak yang paling dekat dengannya walau 4 yang lain selalu disampingnya.

"Kau tak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu _Nanodayo_ , Seijuurou memang tengah disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan cabangnya. Kalau perusahaan cabang itu sudah mendapatkan pemimpin yang dapat dipercaya Seijuurou serta mampu berkembang, dia pasti akan kembali ke Tokyo. Kau tenang saja _Nodayo_ " Shintarou memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalanan. "Bukannya aku ingin menghiburmu, tapi itu hanya sekedar firasatku saja _Nodayo_ "

"Shintarou _Nii-cchi_ benar Tetsuya _-cchi_ , kami akan selalu ada disampingmu _-ssu_ " Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang kakak yang masih tersenyum.

" _Haii_ " jawabnya lemah,

"Sekarang lebih baik kita bersenang – senang _-ssu_ , dan untuk Seirin, hadiah dari kami akan datang besok 2 hari lagi saat kalian latihan _-ssu_ "

"Hadiah?"

"tentu saja _Nodayo_ , itu hanya sebagai penambah semangat kalian saja" Shintarou menambahkan.

" _Arigatou Nii-san_ "

Perjalanan kembali berlanjut dan mereka berhenti tepat di bangunan sebuah restoran yang sangat mewah. Di atasnya tertulis "AKASHI PURPLE" sebagai identitas restoran, begitu memasuki tempat itu, seluruh pengunjung akan disuguhkan tempat makan yang benar – benar lebih dari sekedar kata nyaman juga sangat membuat siapapun berdecak kagum. Lampu – lampu krystal yang menghias di setiap sudut, meja – meja yang berjejer rapi dengan tatanan _table maner_ juga para pelayan dengan seragam yang sangat rapi. Terlihat bagi merela menunduk hormat saat sang pemilik datang dengan saudara – saudaranya.

Tanpa perlu menunggu perintah, para pelayan menyiapkan sebuah meja khusus yang sebanarnya Atsushi siapkan hanya untuk keluarganya saja. Sebuah tempat tepat di tengah – tengah ruangan dan tempatnya sedikit lebih tinggi juga luas dengan 5 anak tangga di depannya. Mejanya yang besar dengan kain bermotif basket dan sofa lembut yang jika di perhatikan secara detail terdapat tulisan seluruh nama anggota keluarga Akashi di mulai dari si sulung hingga si bungsu.

Peralatan makan yang disiapkan juga berbeda dari tamu yang ada, setiap peralatan makan yang ada sengaja dibuat khusus oleh pembuat peralatan makan terkenal. Piring yang mereka gunakan juga bukan piring yang sama, tetapi berbeda dengan masing – masing nama anggota terukir di piringnya. Tak hanya piring, Sendok, garpu, piring, sumpit juga sendok teh juga terukir nama masing – masing keluarga Akashi. Makanan yang disediakan tentu saja langsung berasal dari buatan tangan Atsushi dan menjadikan makanan itu 1000 kali terasa lebih enak. Ntah kenapa, para tamu yang melihat keluarga itu berkumpul dengan segala kemewahan juga canda tawa sedikit merasa iri dengan mereka juga ada terselip kekaguman disana.

" _Ittadakimasu_ " ucap mereka serentak dan mulai makan bersama dengan sedikit candaan juga tawa disana.

" _Nii-cchi Tachi_ , Tetsuya _-cchi_. Besok aku akan datang ke _Entertaiment Award_ , aku masuk 5 nominasi _-ssu_ " Celoteh Ryouta semangat.

"5 nominasi? Benarkah?" Daiki tak percaya.

"Tentu saja _-ssu_. Aku masuk dinominasi Model paling tampan, model berpengalaman, fans terbanyak, model dengan pose terbaik dan satu lagi model berbakat _-ssu_." Ryouta menjelaskan semangat.

"Minggu depan aku juga mendapatkan tantangan dari _Chef_ hebat dunia untuk membuat menu masakan baru dan itu merepotkan" Atsushi ikut berceloteh.

"Aku juga ada jadwal operasi juga seminar mengenai teknik terbaru dalam operasi _Nodayo_ , aku harus memberikan seminar yang menarik agar banyak orang yang percaya pada rumah sakit kita" Shintarou menaikkan kacamata yang tak turun sama sekali.

"Tak hanya kalian, mulai minggu ini aku akan berpartisipasi dalam pemecahan kasus pembunuhan berantai. Ini menyenangkan dan aku merasa tertantang untuk membongkar siapa pelakunya" Daiki begitu bersemangat.

"Sepertinya minggu depan kita semua sibuk" Ucap Tetsuya dan membuat kakak – kakaknya menoleh kearahnya.

"Maksudnya _-ssu_?" Ryouta tak mengerti.

" _Coach_ menyuruh kami mengikuti _Training camp_ untuk mempersiapkan diri di _Winter Cup_ nanti" Penjelasan dari si bungsu membuat tatapan _protectif_ kelima kakaknya menguar.

"Kau tak boleh ikut _Training camp_ ( _-ssu_ , _Nanodayo_ )!" Teriak kakaknya bersamaan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuya terkejut. Shintarou menghela nafas.

"Ingat kondisi tubuhmu _Nanodayo_ , kau bisa saja terkena demam jika aku tak disampingmu" Protes Shintarou

"Ini kan musim panas _Nii-san_ , jadi tak masalah jika aku ikut _Training camp_ " Celetuk Tetsuya.

"Kau tak ingat kemarin sempat diinfus dan musim panas tahun lalu kau sempat terserang demam" Daiki menambahkan.

"Tetsu _-chin_ bisa sakit kalau tak dijaga" Atsushi berbicara dengan nada malas tapi tetap tersirat khawatir disana.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ tak boleh pergi sendirian _-ssu_ , ajak Seirin berlatih di rumah!" Ryouta berteriak protectif.

"Kalau soal itu tak bisa Ryouta _-Nii_ , _Coach_ mengatakan jika disana ada latihan khusus dengan Kagetora _-san_ " Tetsuya buru – buru menyela.

"Tapi Tetsuya _-cchi_ " Belum lagi Ryouta menyelesaikan ucapannya, Tetsuya kembali menyela.

"Sebelum kami berlatih, kami ada latih tanding dengan salah satu sekolah _Nii-san_ " _Speechless_ , baik Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi dan Shintarou sama _– sama_ tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. " _Onegaishimasu_ , _Nii-san Tachi_. Aku akan baik – baik saja, aku janji" menghela nafas, Shintarou yang paling tua mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap memeriksamu sebelum berangkat dan menyiapkan obat – obatan untuk antisipasi" Shintarou mengalah.

" _Haii_ , _Arigatou_ _Nii-san_ " Tetsuya langsung memeluk sang kakak nomor 2 dan membuat Shintarou senang tapi menutupinya dengan bersikap formal seperti biasanya.

"Sama _–_ sama _Nodayo_." Jawabnya pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh si _Baby Blue_.

Disisi lain, aura – aura kecemburuan tercium dari balik punggung 3 orang pria yang melihat adegan kakak dan adik itu. Sungguh melihatnya membuat mereka iri setengah mati, Daiki sudah mengepalkan tangan kuat, Ryouta sudah siap menumpahkan airmata sedangkan Atsushi bersiap untuk menghancurkan kacamata kakaknya itu. Merasa terintimidasi, Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ketiga kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang benar – benar cemburu.

"Apa _Nii-san Tachi_ juga ingin ku peluk?" tanya Tetsuya takut – takut, tanpa berbicara mereka mengangguk. "k-Kalau begitu" bukannya memeluk ketiga kakaknya, Tetsuya malah mempererat pelukkannya pada Shintarou. "Nanti setelah aku puas memeluk Shintarou _-Nii_ " Canda Tetsuya dan membuat ekspresi kesal yang menjadi jadi.

"TETSU!" Daiki geram.

"TETSUYA _-cchi_!" Teriak Ryouta dengan airmata yang menggenang di matanya.

"TETSU _-chin_ ~~" Nada malas juga marah menggema menjadi satu saat itu juga. Tetsuya yang menjadi biang dari teriakkan – teriakkan aneh itu seketika memasang senyuman polos dan terus – terusan berlindung di balik punggung Shintarou. Malam itu mereka dipenuhi dengan kegembiraan walau tak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_ooOOOoo_

Akashi Seijuurou sedang duduk sembari menatap keramaian kota dari lantai atas gedung AKASHI Corp. Wajahnya menampakkan seringai tajam dengan kebanggaan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, kegagalan beberapa waktu lalu berhasil dia ralat dan dengan mudahnya perusahaan yang saat ini masih berkembang kini menuju jalan kesuksesan dalam sekejab mata. Ketika Seijuurou terhanyut dalam suasana tenang dan bangganya, ketukkan pintu membuatnya sedikit terusik.

"masuklah" ucap Seijuurou pelan.

"Permisi President" Seorang pria bersurai hitam memasuki ruangan dengan membungkuk hormat.

"Ada apa Chihiro?" Mayuzumi Chihiro memasuki ruangan lebih dalam dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Apa itu?" Mayuzumi menggeleng.

"Tidak tau president, amplop itu saya temukan di depan kantor dan ditujukan untuk anda" Jelas Mayuzumi.

" _Soukka_?" Seijuurou membuka amplop itu, matanya membulat sempurna melihat isinya, namun tak berlangsung lama ketika bibirnya mengulas senyuman meremehkan. "He? Dia memulai serangan? Kita lihat saja nanti." Gumam Seijuurou. "Mayuzumi, jika ada amplop seperti ini lagi untukku, aku mau kau segera memberikannya padaku, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang mengirimkan amplop ini"

" _Haii_ , President"

Mayuzumi segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Seijuurou, disisi lain pria bersurai abu – abu yang menjadi pengirim kini tersenyum puas. Pria yang bernama Haizaki Shogo tengah tertawa terbahak – bahak menatap kertas _copy_ -an juga beberapa bawahannya yang telah ia tugaskan untuk membantunya dalam memulai misi menjatuhkan keluarga Akashi. Jangan salah paham, Walau Haizaki merupakan bawahan Akashi, tapi ia juga memiliki kekayaan dari warisan kedua orangtuanya dan dengan mudahnya ia menyewa orang untuk membuat rencananya sukses.

Rencana pertama adalah membuat pamor Akashi Ryouta jatuh dengan sebuah _scandal_ , sesuai jadwal Ryouta menghadiri _Entertaiment Award_ sebagai acara yang memberikan penghargaan pada mereka yang berdedikasi di bidang _Entertaiment_ dan model salah satunya.

Sesuai dengan dugaan, Ryouta menyabet seluruh nominasi yang ditujukan untuknya. Semua berhasil ia menangkan, namun begitu ia bersiap untuk menerima penghargaan terakhir dengan nominasi model tertampan, seseorang dari penonton berteriak dan mengatakan jika Ryouta menyabotase hasil penghargaan.

"Tak mungkin Akashi Ryouta bisa memenangkan seluruh penghargaan" teriak salah satu penonton.

"Benar, Aku yakin itu karna dia berasal dari keluarga Akashi" teriak lainnya dari sudut kanan.

"Dia menang hanya karna menyandang marga Akashi" Teriak dari sudut kiri dan kini banyak orang yang mulai ikut terpengaruh dengan ucapan – ucapan itu.

Ryouta yang menjadi bulan – bulanan pun dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan yang sejujurnya tak benar itu. Jika ia menghindar, otomatis akan banyak wartawan yang akan mengejar – ngejarnya juga ini akan mencoret nama baik Akashi. Acara yang ia hadiri merupakan acara terbesar di Jepang, otomatis seluruh penjuru Jepang melihatnya saat ini. Dengan menghela nafas dalam, Ryouta mengeluarkan sisi aslinya yang bermulut tajam pada orang – orang yang **tak ia anggap**.

"Berisik!" nada dingin menggema dari microfon tempat Ryouta berdiri. "Kalian semua memang benar, aku memang menyandang marga Akashi dan bukankah itu keuntungan untukku _-ssu_ " Ryouta menyisir surai kuningnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Jika aku tak berasal dari keluarga Akashi, mungkin saat ini aku tak akan menjadi model _-ssu_. Tapi bukan berarti hanya karna berasal dari keluarga terpandang, kalian meremehkan kemampuanku _-ssu_ " Ryouta menatap tajam ke arah kamera yang menyala. "Kalian yang bermulut besar dan mengumpat di balik layar maupun di jejaring sosial media, apa kalian bisa melakukan seperti yang aku dan keluargaku lakukan _-ssu_?" Ryouta tersenyum licik.

"Hah, dia kelepasan lagi _Nodayo_ " Gerutu Shintarou yang sedang menonton di depan layar televisi bersama Tetsuya disampingnya.

"Ryouta _-Nii_ memang seperti itu kalau soal menyinggung keluarga kita _Nii-san_ " Tetsuya menambahkan.

" _Ma_ , kita lihat saja dulu" Ucap Shintarou.

" _Un_ " Tetsuya mengangguk dan fokus pada siaran televisi.

" _Ne_ , kalian semua, apa kalian pernah mendapat gelar _Kiseki No Sedai_ dari mulai kakak tertua sampai si bungsu dalam 1 bidang olah raga?" Ryouta memandang rendah semua dengan wajah angkuhnya. "Bercerminlah sebelum kalian mengatakan jika kami hanya mengandalkan nama keluarga kami itu. Lagi pula, aku juga butuh kerja keras untuk mencapai titik ini _-ssu_ " Ryouta kembali memberikan sebuah senyuman miring sembari menyisir kembali surai kuningnya. "Seekor anjing liar saja tahu di mana tempatnya sebelum mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat asing. **_Bukan hanya omong kosong yang dinilai, tapi hasil dari kerja keraslah yang berhak mendapatkan nilai_** " Ryouta mengakhiri ucapannya dan turun dari panggung sembari meletakkan penghargaan yang ia dapat tepat di tempat ia berbicara tadi.

Terpukau dengan ucapan Ryouta, bukan sebuah hinaan lagi tapi tepukkan tangan kekagumanlah yang ia dapatkan. Sontak saja penyelenggara acara itu memberikan bonus tambahan penghargaan pada Ryouta. Seijuurou yang melihat itu sontak tersenyum walau masih belum puas dengan penghargaan yang sang adik dapatkan sementara Haizaki mengumpat kesal. Rencana pertamanya gagal dan berlanjut ke rencana kedua.

Kali ini yang menjadi sasarannya adalah Akashi Atsushi yang diundang untuk berlomba membuat menu makanan baru. Beberapa _staff_ telah dipersiapkan Haizaki untuk menyabotase menu yang akan dibuat oleh atsushi, dimulai dari menghilangkan beberapa bahan masakan, memanipulasi resep yang dibuat dan terakhir memalsukan makanan yang telah dibuat. Atsushi yang menyadari ada kejanggalan, berusaha mengacuhkan hingga ia tak sadar mengucapkan sebuah ide karna kemalasannya.

" _Ne_ Juri _-chin_ ~~ Kenapa kalian tak melihat proses memaksanya dan mencicipinya langsung" sedikit lagi Haizaki berhasil membuat Atsushi gagal memenangkan kompetisi _Chef_ yang berhasil membuat menu baru.

Tak terlalu difikirkan, Haizaki ke rencana selanjutnya. Mengacaukan Operasi pasien yang dilakukan oleh Shintarou juga menggagalkan pembongkaran kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sedang Daiki tangani. Ah sungguh sial bagi Haizaki, tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Shintarou ternyata jauh lebih cerdas dari yang ia duga, ia berhasil mengoperasi pasien walau arus listrik sudah dimatikan, ntah karna kelihaiannya atau memang karna sudah terbiasanya dia, jadi tanpa penerangan yang cukup, Shintarou berhasil mengoperasi Pasien bahkan dengan hasil memuaskan. Presentasi yang dilakukan Shintarou juga berhasil dan membuatnya menjadi Dokter yang paling diandalkan.

Sementara pada kasus Daiki, Haizaki tak menyangka jika Daiki berhasil dengan cepat menangani kasus itu bahkan berhasil menangkap seluruh pelaku hanya dalam hitungan hari. Daiki langsung naik pangkat dengan cepat juga mendapatkan Predikat Polisi muda paling berpengaruh. Seijuurou yang mendapat kabar itu sontak tertawa keras, bahkan ia semakin merasa dirinya dan keluarganya juga tak akan bisa di kalahkan.

"Yang bisa mengalahkan aku, adalah aku sendiri" Gumam Daiki setiap selesai menyelesaikan kasus – kasus yang sulit.

"TCH! SIALAN!" Gerutu Haizaki kesal, "kalau begini tinggal satu orang lagi." Haizaki meremas foto seorang pemuda yang menjadi targetnya selanjutnya - Akashi Tetsuya -.

_ooOOOoo_

Tim Seirin telah bersiap – siap menuju pantai tempat mereka latihan, tas ransel bertengger di punggung beserta segala perlengkapan yang mungkin dibutuhkan. Diantara yang lain, Tetsuyalah yang terlihat membawa begitu banyak perlengkapan padahal ia sendiri tak tau itu untuk apa. Ini semua karna ulah Ryouta yang seenaknya memasukan barang – barang tak penting yang berujung barang bawaannya menumpuk. Diam – diam Tetsuya meninggalkan barang bawaannya di mobil dan membawa satu tas ransel perlengkapan yang telah ia siapkan.

"Kita berangkat sekarang" Seru Riko.

" _Haii_ " Balas satu Tim Seirin. Mereka saling bersenda gurau satu sama lain, bahkan sesekali anggota Seirin mengganggu Momoi yang terus bergelayut di lengan Tetsuya, dan tentu saja Tetsuya tak merasa risih dengan hal itu. Ia sudah terbiasa bahkan sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP.

"Aku benar – benar tak percaya kalau saat ini Tetsu _-kun_ bisa ikut _Training camp_ bersama"

"Sebenarnya _Nii-san Tachi_ tak mengizinkanku untuk ikut _Training camp_ , tapi karna ini untuk kepentingan Tim, jadi tak masalah walau aku harus membawa benda – benda yang tidak terlalu penting" Tetsuya melirik ke arah Momoi yang masih bergelayut di lengannya.

"Ini akan menjadi _Training camp_ yang menyenangkan karna kau ikut tapi ini juga bisa jadi _Training camp_ yang menyeramkan" Momoi menunduk.

"menyeramkan? Maksudnya?"

"Lawan kita untuk latih tanding nanti adalah Kirisaki Dai Chi dan Fukuda. Untuk informasi yang ku dapat, Fukuda tak terlalu berbahaya tapi Kirisaki Dai Chi memiliki pola serangan yang brutal, jujur aku sedikit takut dengan mereka walau ini bukan pertandingan resmi" Momoi menautkan alisnya khawatir.

"Kirisaki Dai Chi?" Tetsuya memperjelas.

" _Haii_ , dan aku mendapatkan beberapa informasi kalau banyak lawan yang cidera parah karna ulah mereka. Jujur aku tidak setuju jika kita latih tanding dengan mereka, tapi karna salah satu pemain mereka adalah teman Kiyoshi - _Senpai_ , _Coach_ terpaksa menyetujuinya."

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu khawatir Momoi _-san_ , aku yakin mereka akan bermain sportif"

"Un, aku harap begitu" Momoi menghela nafas pelan ' _mungkin'_

Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah penginapan yang sudah dipesan terlebih dahulu, mereka langsung merapikan seluruh barang – barang di kamar yang telah dibagi lalu berganti pakaian untuk segera memulai latihan. Rata – rata mereka mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos polos tapi ada beberapa yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan karna matahari yang menyengat. Sungguh, mereka benar – benar ingin mengumpat dan mengutuk pelatih mereka yang cantik juga menyeramkan karna latihan yang ia berikan benar – benar seperti neraka.

Berlatih di atas pasir tanpa bisa men _drible_ maupun membuat _Dunk_ membuat beberapa pemain merasa tersiksa, Tetsuya sendiri tak bisa mengoper karna bola yang tak bisa memantul di atas pasir. Latihan 3 kali terasa berat setelah mereka latih tanding lalu dipaksa untuk berlari mengitari seluruh pantai. Riko yang mengenakan rok mini dengan atasan tanpa lengan dan Momoi yang mengenakan Rok pendek dengan atasan yang sama membuat setidaknya bagi para pemuda itu mendapat angin sejuk.

"Yosh! Latihan kali ini selesai, nanti kita akan lanjutkan di gedung lapangan seperti biasa" teriak Riko memperingatkan.

" _Haii_ " teriak mereka serentak.

"Haaah! Aku benar – benar merasa lelah" Gerutu Kagami.

"Tubuhku terasa sakit" Fukuda Hiroshi ikut menggerutu.

" _Coach_ memang mengerikan" Koganei menambahkan.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar, 10 menit lagi kita akan latihan di dalam ruangan" Izuki mengingatkan.

"kau benar _Senpai_ , latihan ini lebih dari kata neraka" Ucap Kagami, disisi lain, Momoi sudah mengambil ancang – ancang untuk memberikan minuman pada Tetsuya.

"Tetsu _-kun_ , _Otsukare_ " Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis. "Aku membawakan minuman dan Handuk untukmu" Tetsuya menerima itu dan tersenyum manis.

" _Arigatou_ Momoi _-san_ " Tanpa mereka sadari, Hiroshi, Furihata, Kawahara dan lainnya memandang mereka penuh iri. Benar – benar membuat mereka ingin mengubur hidup – hidup Tetsuya karna kesempurnaannya. Kurang apa lagi coba? Lahir dari keluarga kaya juga terpandang, merupakan putra bungsu, kecerdasan yang luar biasa, bahkan mendapatkan perhatian dari sang manager cantik seperti Momoi Satsuki. Ah, sempurnalah hidupnya jika saja mengabaikan fisiknya yang lemah.

10 menit berlalu dan mereka kembali mulai latihan di dalam ruangan yang di sediakan. Perubahan terasa mencolok dari hasil latihan yang mereka lakukan, lompatan Kagami yang tinggi terlihat semakin tinggi juga kecepatan mereka meningkat. Mereka siap untuk latih tanding melawan Kirisaki Dai Chi. Namun, apa yang mereka harapkan sama sekali berbeda, pertandingan yang mereka rasakan bukan seperti untuk latihan tapi sebaliknya, pertandingan itu benar – benar membuat tubuh mereka remuk bahkan beberapa ada yang cidera. Beruntung yang menjadi korban kali ini adalah Tsuchida, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan yang lain juga terkena.

Kiyoshi mengalami luka lebam di bagian punggung, Kagami mengalami luka pada pundak, Izuki mengalami luka di bagian lengan, mitobe mengalami terkilir di bagian kaki dan Tetsuya mengalami luka di dahi juga di pipi sebelah kanan akibat hantaman siku. Hanya Koganei, Furihata, Kawahara dan Hiroshi yang sama sekali tak terluka. Meski keadaan seperti itu, mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tapi untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, Seirin harus mengaku kalah karna kondisi mereka yang tak memungkinkan.

"Hahahahahaha,, aku menemukan kelemahan keluarga Akashi. _Yare yare_ , ternyata si badan kecil itu bisa menjadi kartu as untuk menghancurkan mereka" Haizaki tertawa terbahak – bahak saat menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Pertandingan tim Fukuda melawan Seirin berakhir dengan kekalahan yang sejujurnya tidak terlalu menyakitkan karna ini hanyalah pertandingan persahabatan, tapi bagi Tetsuya ini pukulan telak untuknya. Ini pertama kalinya timnya kalah saat bertanding bahkan ini benar – benar kekalahannya yang pertama.

"Tetsu _-kun_ , _Daijoubu_?" Tanya Momoi.

"….." Tetsuya diam, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun karna kekalahannya ini.

"Oi Akashi _teme_! Berhentilah diam seperti itu, ini hanya latih tanding _baka_. Kita akan membalas mereka saat _Winter Cup_ nanti" Kagami menepuk punggung Tetsuya namun ia sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Akashi, kekalahan ini bukan karna kita tidak kuat, ini hanya karna kita sedang cidera. Kau lihat jika kita hanya kalah satu _Point_ " Kiyoshi mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ itu dan tentu saja membuatnya sedikit tenang.

" _Gomennasai_ , _Senpai_. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut" Elak Tetsuya.

" _Aho_ , lebih baik kita bersihkan tubuh dan istirahat. Besok kita akan pulang dan menyembuhkan luka – luka kita dulu" Hyuuga memberi saran.

"Hyuuga _-kun_ benar, lebih baik kalian istirahat dan jika ada masalah kalian bisa panggil aku" Riko memberikan pendapatnya.

" _Haii_ , _Coach_!"

Seirin langsung istirahat di kamar masing – masing sedangkan seorang pria terlihat begitu senang saat melihat hasil rekaman yang ia dapatkan tadi. Meski ini bukan pertandingan resmi, tapi cukup untuk mengancam si kepala merah yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Ia membungkus rapi _Flashdisk_ dan menulis di secarik kertas.

 _Aku akui kalian memang hebat, tapi sehebat apapun satu keluarga itu, aku yakin kalian memiliki kelemahan. Satu orang berhasil membuka jalan untuk menghancurkan yang lain, ingatlah satu hal Akashi, sekeras apapun batu yang menahan laju air, lambat tapi pasti air yang lembut bisa melubangi batu yang keras itu. Aku akan menghancurkan kalian sedikit demi sedikit sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa, aku akan meruntuhkan rasa percaya diri si Hijau, Mulut tajam si kuning, meretakkan tulang si Navy Blue, meremukkan di Ungu dan akan ku buat di Baby Blue itu menjadi kartu as yang paling mudah dihancurkan._

 _ **Ready, Akashi Seijuurou?**_

 _ **_To Be Continue..._**_

Yo Minna, apa kabar? telat Update? Gomen ne,, soalnya lian lupa kalau ini udah Jum'at.. Sampai juga di Chapter selanjutnya... ^^ Terima kasih udah Review, Follow sama Favo.. XOXO Guys..

Jika masih kurang puas, silahkan Kritik.. ^^


	7. Chapter 6 : Who Are You?

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Aomine Daiki

Kise Ryouta

Murasakibara Atsushi

Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt

Attention : This chara not mine, this chara from Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – sensei.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 6

%^Who Are You^%

Sunyi menjadi penggambaran keadaan rumah keluarga Akashi saat ini, bukan sunyi dalam artian tak ada siapapun disana, tapi sunyi karna para tuan muda tak ada di rumah. Para _Maid_ masih tetap sibuk di posisi masing – masing, menyiapkan pekerjaan juga tugas – tugas mereka. Mabuchi – sang kepala pelayan – menunduk hormat saat melihat seseorang memasuki pintu rumah kediaman Akashi.

Pria itu berjalan sembari mendongakkan kepalanya, mata yang tajam dan bibir yang tak menampakkan sebuah senyuman sedikitpun. Apapun yang ia lihat, rasanya seperti ditelanjangi bahkan benar – benar seperti diintimidasi. Para _Maid_ yang tadi masih sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya masing – masing kini terlihat berbaris rapi sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Mabuchi" suara berat dengan nada dingin terdengar jelas di bibir pria itu.

" _Haii_ , Seijuurou _– sama_ " Mabuchi menunduk hormat juga sopan pada pria yang merupakan putra sulung keluarga Akashi – Akashi Seijuurou.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanyanya singkat tapi benar – benar membuat para pelayan bergidik ngeri.

"Shintarou _– sama_ sedang ada di rumah sakit, Atsushi _– sama_ sedang bekerja di restoran, Daiki _– sama_ sedang menangani kasus penyebaran Narkoba, Ryouta _– sama_ sedang ada Pemotretan untuk peluncuran Album Musim Gugur dan Tetsuya _– sama_ sedang _Training camp_ bersama Tim Seirin" Jelas Mabuchi Panjang lebar.

" _Soukka_ , jam berapa mereka akan pulang?"

"Menurut jadwal dan perkiraan saya, mereka akan pulang jam 06:00 tepat sebelum makan malam, Seijuurou _– sama_ "

"Hmm.. berarti sekitar 4 jam lagi mereka akan sampai?"

" _Haii_ , Seijuurou _– sama_ "

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu, jangan ada yang mengatakan jika aku sudah pulang."

" _Haii_ , Seijuurou _– sama_ "

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, aura dingin juga berat benar – benar terasa disekitar Seijuurou. Para _Maid_ juga Mabuchi merasakan suhu ruangan yang hangat seketika seperti berada di kutub utara, begitu dingin juga mencekam sampai para _Maid_ tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Begitu Seijuurou menghilang dari ruangan itu, para _Maid_ langsung menghirup nafas sebanyak – banyaknya juga ada perasaan lega disana.

Di tempat lain, Shintarou yang berada di ruangannya sedang melihat ramalam _Oha – Asa_ seperti biasanya. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat posisi Libra berada di posisi 8, Cancer berada di posisi 9, Gemini di posisi 10, Virgo di posisi 11 dan Aquarius posisi terakhir 12. Dahinya semakin menukik tajam saat melihat Sagitarius di posisi atas.

" _Omedetou_ , Sagitarius berada di posisi pertama dan kalian akan membuat siapapun tunduk pada kalian. Tapi jangan sampai membuat kesalahan dan bisa membuat anda menyesal. _Lucky Item_ hari ini adalah gunting berwarna merah"

"Keberuntunganku kalah dari Seijuurou" gerutu Shintarou.

"Libra berada diposisi 8, kamu akan mendapat sedikit masalah, tapi tak akan berpengaruh apa – apa selama kamu menurut. _Lucky Item_ hari ini adalah Maiubou rasa Jagung" Suara pembawa ramalan menggema di televisi pribadinya.

"Itu mudah untuk mendapatkannya _Nodayo_ " Gumam Shintarou sembari menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya.

"Cancer, Gemini dan Virgo sepertinya harus bersiap mendapatkan tekanan yang berlebihan. Untuk jaga – jaga, lebih baik membawa _Lucky Item_ hari ini, untuk Cancer _Lucky Item_ hari ini adalah kaus kaki olah raga, _Lucky Item_ gemini adalah majalah model _sexy_ dan Virgo _Lucky Item_ hari ini adalah jepitan rambut berwarna pink" Shintarou menggeser duduknya sedikit.

"Ini akan jadi hari yang berat" Gumamnya.

"Untuk yang paling _unlucky_ hari ini, Aquarius harus bersiap untuk lebih kerja keras karna kesalahan kemarin. _Lucky Item_ untuk hari ini adalah _Action figure Iron Man_ "

"Hmph, aku harus mencari _Action figure_ itu dan memberikannya pada Tetsuya nanti." Shintarou menghela nafas panjang, "Ntah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tak enak seperti ini"

Shintarou menghempas nafas berat dan beranjak dari kursinya, ia keluar ruangan untuk mencari udara segar sekaligus memesan _Lucky Item_ nya hari ini. Sementara di _Training camp_ , Seirin menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobati luka – luka juga cidera yang mereka dapatkan. Tsuchida yang mendapatkan luka terbanyak terpaksa pulang terlebih dahulu sedangkan sisanya melakukan persiapan untuk menghadapi _Winter Cup_ mendatang.

"Berdasarkan analisisku, babak penyelisihan untuk pertandingan _Winter Cup_ nanti akan di menangkan oleh Shuutoku dan Kaijou. Touo sudah mengamankan tiket menuju _Winter Cup_ , Yosen juga sudah mengamankan tiketnya, dan Rakuzan sudah pasti ikut berpartisipasi." Momoi berdiri di depan sembari menjelaskan.

"Jadi lawan kita untuk _Winter Cup_ kali ini sangat kuat, Setelah cidera kalian sembuh, akan ku pastikan kita latihan 2 kali lebih keras dari ini" Ucap Riko yang membuat Seirin menatap horor.

"Itu benar, Riko – _Senpai_. Tapi jika ku teliti lagi, kalau kita berhasil lolos ke pertandingan berikutnya, maka tak akan diragukan kalau kita akan bertanding melawan Fukuda lagi" mendengar kata Fukuda, tatapan mereka menjadi serius. "Ini adalah pertandingan balas dendam dan jangan lupa mereka memiliki kelemahan yang mencolok"

"Kelemahan mereka adalah dalam kerja sama kan Momoi _-san_?" Celetuk Koganei.

"Benar, kerja sama mereka benar – benar buruk bahkan sangat buruk. Tapi ketika mereka bekerjasama, ini akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Oleh karna itu, untuk menghadapi Fukuda, aku sudah menyiapkan menu latihan yang mengimbangi kerjasama"

"Bisa kau jelaskan menu latihan itu Momoi _-san_ " tanya Hyuuga.

"Hmm,, bukan aku yang akan menjelaskan menu latihannya tapi Riko – _Senpai_ yang akan menjelaskannya" Momoi tersenyum ramah sedangkan Riko memberikan senyuman menyeramkan.

"Jika kalian memaksa, aku akan menjelaskan menu latihannya." Riko berhenti sejenak dan mengambil sebuah kertas. "Latihan kali ini di mulai dengan lari memanjat gunung dengan cara bermain polisi dan pencuri selama 3 jam tanpa henti. Lalu kita latihan berlari secara estafet selama 2 jam, kemudian latih tanding dengan tim acak selama 3 jam secara bergantian berdasarkan _Lucky Stick_ " Mendengar menu latihan yang di katakan pelatih membuat Seirin beku total.

"Tunggu dulu _Coach_ , bukannya itu hanya menu untuk melatih kecepatan kita? Aku rasa itu tak berguna" Celetuk Kagami.

 **'** ** _KAU MAU CARI MATI, BAKAGAMI!_** **'** Teriak Seirin Histeris dalam hati.

"Aaa, sepertinya ucapanmu memberikanku ide Kagami _-kun_. Padahal aku belum selesai membaca menu latihan untuk kalian dalam bekerja sama" Riko tersenyum senang.

"BAKAGAMI!" Teriak Seirin Frustasi – minus Tetsuya yang masih diam.

"Latihan untuk kerja sama ini adalah bermain basket dengan tangan terikat dan juga para pemain harus di tutup matanya. Ini hanya permainan uji coba jadi tidak diaplikasikan dalam pertandingan" jelas Riko.

"Latihan ini juga bertujuan mempertajam indera kalian untuk mengetahui bola terlebih _Eagle Eye_ yang dimiliki Izuki – _Senpai_ bisa terlatih dengan menu ini" Momoi menambahkan.

"Sisa latihan yang lainnya akan diatur oleh Papa ku selama 1 bulan" Riko mengucapkan dengan semangat sementara Seirin bersiap untuk bunuh diri karna yang melatih mereka nantinya adalah Aida Kagetora yang terkenal dengan _Overprotectif_ terhadap putri semata wayangnya – Aida Riko.

Seirin melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, sering terjadi perdebatan juga meminta penjelasan lebih mengenai _Winter Cup_ yang akan mereka ikut di musim dingin mendatang. Semua ribut untuk saling memberi pendapat, namun Tetsuya yang duduk diantara mereka hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Memang dia adalah anak yang pendiam, tapi tak pernah sediam ini. Kagami yang menyadari itu langsung menegurnya, walau diawal sulit karna Tetsuya terlihat tak mendengarkan, namun akhirnya Tetsuya mendengarnya.

"Kau kenapa Akashi- _teme_ , tak biasanya kau sediam itu. Apa kepalamu yang terbentur itu membuat otakmu bergeser?" Celetuk Kagami.

" _Iie_ _desu_ , sifatku memang pendiam Kagami _-kun_." Tetsuya menjawab sopan.

"Aku tau kau memang pendiam, tapi setelah kita melawan Fukuda, kau menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya" Kagami mengingat pertandingannya dengan fukuda yang berakhir dengan kekalahan. "Ah jangan katakan ini karna kita kalah"

"….." Tetsuya diam.

"Jadi benar?!" Kagami tak percaya. "Akashi- _teme_ , itu hanya latih tanding. Anggap saja hanya permainan anak kecil dan kau tak perlu khawatir, ingat kita masih bisa balas dendam"

"Aku tau itu Kagami _-kun_ , hanya saja ini adalah kekalahan pertamaku" Jawab Tetsuya lesu.

"Ini bukan kekalahan _baka_! Ini hanya kemenangan yang tertunda saja, lebih lagi pertandingan itu seperti bukan pertandingan, apa lagi _Score_ yang terlihat sepertinya tak sesuai dengan _Score_ yang sebenarnya. Nanti di _Winter Cup_ , kita akan mengajarkan mereka apa itu kekalahan yang sesungguhnya" Ucap Kagami bersemangat.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Kagami _-kun_ " celetuk Tetsuya datar.

" _Nani_? Kau mengatakan sesuatu _Teme_?" delik Kagami.

"Tidak ada" Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, " _Arigatou_ , Kagami _-kun_ " Kagami langsung mengelus rambut _Baby Blue_ yang halus juga lembut itu.

"Yosh, tetaplah semangat Akashi dan kita akan pulang sebentar lagi. Aku yakin kakak – kakakmu sudah menunggu terlebih aku tak mau lihat Seirin di gantung hidup – hidup karna terlambat membuatmu pulang ke rumah." Kagami memberikan senyuman manisnya.

" _Haii_ " Jawab Tetsuya singkat.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil menanggapi cahaya barunya itu. Memang Kagami terkadang bersikap bodoh atau mungkin memang dia adalah orang yang bodoh? Tapi dibalik itu semua, Kagami memiliki jiwa pertemanan yang erat walau terkadang sikapnya terlalu berlebihan. Seperti bola basket dan Ring Basket, seberapa jauh bola itu bergulir namun berujung masuk kedalam ring juga. Singkat, tapi kai ini Tetsuya mendapatkan teman yang benar – benar tulus dari hati tanpa memandang ia berasal dari keluarga Akashi.

_ooOOOoo_

"Pemotretan kali ini benar – benar membuatku tak nyaman _-ssu_ , kenapa mereka menjadikanku model untuk produk tak bermutu seperti itu? Menyebalkan" gerutu pria bersurai kuning saat memasuki ruangan yang terasa sunyi.

"Berisik Ryouta. Itu salahmu sendiri karna menerima tawaran untuk produk itu"" Celetuk Pria berkulit Tan dengan surai _Navy Blue_ nya.

"Haaah,, sudahlah. Aku masih kesal dengan Produser yang tadi _-ssu_ " Ryouta mengacak kesal surai kuningnya. "Daiki _Nii-cchi_ sendiri dari tadi terus – terusan menguap _-ssu_ , aku yakin _Nii-cchi_ mendapatkan pekerjaan yang membosankan"

"Begitulah, bandar Narkoba yang ku kejar ternyata tak sesulit yang ku kira. Mungkin aku akan mencoba menjadi penangkap teroris agar lebih menantang" Celetuk Daiki.

"Kalian terlalu banyak Mengeluh _Nanodayo_ , nikmati saja pekerjaan yang sudah kalian dapatkan" Si surai Hijau menyela. "Dan Kau, Ryouta. Kapan kau akan mulai pekerjaanmu sebagai Pilot? Kalau kau terus fokus pada pekerjaanmu sebagai model, aku tak yakin tujuanmu menjadi pilot akan tercapai"

"Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya _-ssu_ , aku hanya ingin menikmati ketenaranku sebagai model" Ryouta bersikap acuh.

"Hah, kau ini" Shintarou terlihat menghela nafas berat. " _Maa_ , terserah kalian, selama itu tak menyalahi peraturan keluarga kita, aku tak masalah _Nodayo_. _Ne_ , Atsushi, sebentar lagi Tetsuya akan pulang, lebih baik kau siapkan makan malam untuk kita semua" Shintarou memberikan intruksi.

"Okey, Shin _Nii-chin_ " Jawab si surai ungu dengan nada malas andalannya.

4 bersaudara itu terlihat berjalan berdampingan menyusuri _Mansion_ mereka yang luas bermaksud untuk istirahat setelah seharian bekerja, begitu mereka sampai di ruang tengah, seseorang terlihat duduk dengan angkuhnya dan menatap mereka remeh. Surai merah dengan sepasang mata berbeda warna terlihat berwibawa namun ntah kenapa membuat suhu ruangan menjadi dingin mencekam. 4 bersaudara itu sempat membulatkan mata tak percaya melihat orang itu, bukan karna aura yang mencekam, tapi mereka terkejut melihat orang itu disana tanpa ada pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

"Sei _Nii-cchi_ ~~~~!" Teriak Ryouta senang, bermaksud untuk memeluk tapi ia urungkan saat sebuah gunting berwarna merah teracung di depan matanya. Sungguh, jika saja Ryouta bergerak maka Gunting itu akan menancap di matanya.

"Jangan pernah mendekat jika hasil yang kau dapat tak memuaskan Ryouta" Dingin bahkan terkesan tak memiliki perasaan, alis ke 4 saudara ini tertaut satu sama lain, bingung juga tak mengerti.

"Sei – _Nii_ , kau menakuti kami dengan gunting itu, bisa Sei _-Nii_ jauhkan dulu gunting itu" Daiki mencoba memberi pendapat.

"Kau memerintahku Daiki?" Daiki menggeleng.

" _Iie_ , hanya memberi saran" Jawabnya was – was.

"Hn,,, aku tak mengizinkanmu melakukan itu" Seijuurou berdiri dari tempatnya dan memandang ke – 4 adiknya yang diam mematung karna bingung sekaligus tak mengerti akan sikap sang kakak.

"S—" Shintarou mencoba untuk berbicara tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Seijuurou.

"Kalian tau aku sudah lama meninggalkan Tokyo bukan?" Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou dan Atsushi mengangguk. "Kalian tau alasan aku pulang karna apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak _-ssu_ " Jawab Ryouta takut – takut.

"Akan ku jelaskan, Aku pulang karna kalian hampir mempermalukan nama Akashi"

Deg'

' _Mempermalukan? Apa maksudnya?_ ' fikir Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou dan Atsushi bersamaan.

"Ryouta" yang namanya disebut sontak menahan nafas. "Lebih baik kau bekerja lebih keras lagi, kejadian saat _Entertaiment Award_ itu membuatmu seolah – olah memanfaatkan marga Akashi yang kau sandang. Aku ingin kau memberitahu seluruh Jepang jika kau bisa menjadi model sekaligus pilot yang berbakat. Bekerjalah 2 kali lipat dari ini atau marga Akashi yang kau sandang akan hilang"

"….." Ryota yang mendengar itu membulatkan mata dan membuka mulutnya tak percaya, usaha yang ia lakukan harus menjadi 2 kali lipat lebih berat? Yang benar saja?

"Shintarou, aku tau kau sudah menjadi dokter yang bisa diandalkan, tapi aku tak mau mendengar kau gagal dalam mempertahankan reputasimu yang sekarang. Kembangkan potensi rumah sakitmu saat ini, jadikan warga jepang lebih percaya untuk berobat di rumah sakitmu dari pada di tempat lain"

' _Hah? Apa – apaan ini Nodayo?_ ' gerutu Shintarou dalam hati.

"Daiki, pekerjaanmu sebagai polisi aku kira itu sangat mudah. Bagaimana jika kau ikut menangani setiap kasus yang ada. Bahkan kau harus menjadi anggota pelindung negara dengan pekerjaan 4 kali lipat lebih berat, dengan begitu orang – orang akan mempertimbangkan lagi kemampuanmu"

' _Dia berguraukan?'_ fikir Daiki.

"Atsushi, diantara semuanya, kau paling menurut dengan apa yang kukatakan. Untukmu aku memberi keringanan karna dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, kau berhasil membuat orang – orang memilih restoranmu sebagai restoran terbaik"

' _Mou~~ Sei Nii-chin terasa berbeda. Kenapa?'_ fikir Atsushi malas.

"Dengar, Akashi menuntut kesempurnaan dan jika ada sedikit saja kecacatan yang kalian lakukan, maka hukuman yang akan kalian dapatkan adalah menambal kecacatan itu dengan kerja keras 3 kali lipat."

Tak mengerti juga bingung, ada apa denagn kakak tertua mereka ini? Baru saja pulang, tanpa bertegur sapa secara normal kini malah memberikan mereka pekerjaan yang 3 kali lipat menguras tenaga dengan alasan kesempurnaan keluarga Akashi. Tak hanya itu, bibir Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki dan Atsushi serasa terkunci rapat dan tak berani terbuka karna bisa saja saat sebuah kalimat meluncur, maka gunting yang bertengger di kantung Seijuurou akan merobek bibir mereka. Di saat ketegangan memuncak, sebuah suara membuat semua orang menatap ke arah pintu.

" _Tadaima…_ "

Surai _Baby Blue_ terlihat memasuki rumah dengan _jersey_ Seirin yang melekat di tubuhnya. Luka gores di dahinya tertutupi oleh poninya yang panjang, hanya luka di pipinya saja yang masih terlihat. Pria dengan surai warna – warni itu terlihat menatap dengan tatapan berbeda, disisi lain mereka merasa lega dengan kepulangan sang adik bungsu, tapi di sisi lain mereka juga merasa khawatir dengan sang adik yang akan menemui Seijuurou yang berbeda.

"Sei _-Nii_?" Gumam Tetsuya begitu melihat sang kakak bersurai Merah berdiri membelakanginya, binar mata yang awalnya lelah juga kecewa seketika berganti dengan pandangan mata cerah.

Setengah berlari, Tetsuya menghampiri sang kakak yang masih membelakanginya. Ia tak memperdulikan bagaimana tubuhnya yang lelah bahkan tas yang tadinya ia bawa di punggung kini ia lempar secara acak. Begitu dekat dengan si sulung, tiba – tiba saja Tetsuya berhenti mendadak karna serangan gunting merah sang kakak. Terkejut juga tak percaya, bagaimana bisa sang kakak bisa begitu mengerikan?

"Tetsuya/Tetsuya _-cchi_ /Tetsu/Tetsu _-chin_!" Teriak ke-4 kakaknya yang panik begitu melihat serangan itu. Tetsuya yang terkejut hanya bisa mematung dan tanpa ia sadari pipinya tergores, jika saja tak menghindar, mungkin luka itu lebih dalam.

"Sei _-Nii_.." Bisik Tetsuya tak mengerti.

"Akhirnya kau pulang Tetsuya" Seringai muncul di bibir Seijuurou, langkahnya mendekat ke arah Tetsuya, dan dengan gerakkan cepat sebuah pukulan membuat Tetsuya terpental ke arah Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi dan Ryouta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Seijuurou!" Bentak Shintarou saat tubuh Tetsuya berada dalam pelukkannya dan merintih pelan.

"Itu hanya hukuman untuk sebuah kekalahan" Dahi seluruh adik – adiknya mengerut tajam, tak mengerti apa yang di maksud sang kakak. "Bagiku sebuah kekalahan adalah salah satu kecacatan dalam keluarga Akashi, untuk selanjutnya, aku tak mau mendengar jika kau kalah walau itu hanya latih tanding"

"Apa maksudnya Sei _-Nii_?! Kalah? Tetsu memenangkan kejuaraan _Inter-High_ dan segala yang ia lakukan sudah sesuai dengan ucapannya" Daiki menatap tajam ke arah Seijuurou.

" _Iie_ , Dia kalah saat _Training camp_ dan latih tanding bersama tim Fukuda." Gila, ini benar – benar gila, hanya karna kalah latih tanding Tetsuya mendapatkan pukulan seperti itu? Apa sang kakak masih waras? "Akashi dituntut untuk sempurna, jika kau mengacau kesempurnaan itu, maka kau harus membayarnya berpuluh kali lipat. Tetsuya.." Seijuurou menatap ke arah si bungsu yang berada di rangkulan Shintarou. " _Winter Cup_ akan di mulai dalam waktu 6 bulan lagi, aku minta kau lebih bekerja keras daripada ini. Seirin tak akan bisa menjadi juara jika kau mudah dikalahkan." Sejuurou berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. "Ingat, jika kau kalah, maka kau akan pindah ke Rakuzan tanpa menunggu pergantian semester"

" _Haii_ " Lirih Tetsuya dan masih bisa di dengar oleh Seijuurou.

"Ah, hampir aku lupa" Seijuurou yang sudah melangkah kini menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap kelima adiknya yang masih bingung dengan keadaan. "Kau harus menjadi yang terbaik Tetsuya, ingat segala prestasi yang kakak – kakakmu lakukan. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kami jika usahamu hanya setengah – setengah. Seorang Akashi harus sempurna dalam bidang _academic_ juga _non_ - _academic_ , kemenangan adalah segalanya dan itu berlaku untuk kalian semua juga, aku tekankan untuk tak ada yang mencoba membantu Tetsuya. Siapapun bahkan sedikit saja kalian turun tangan, akan ku bunuh. Lakukan segalanya sendiri, karna itu lebih baik karna setiap keluarga Akashi mampu melakukan segalanya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain maupun saudara sendiri." Seluruh mata membulat tak percaya, apa – apaan kakaknya ini. Si _Baby Blue_ yang masih berada diantara ke-4 kakaknya yang lain menatap sang kakak sulung dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" _Nii-san_ " Panggilnya.

"Kau memanggilku Tetsuya?" jawab Seijuurou dengan tatapan intens.

"Tidak, tapi kau siapa?" Seketika ke – 4 saudara itu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh si bungsu.

"Kau menanyakan aku siapa Tetsuya?" Nada meremahkan juga kesombongan mendominasi di suara Seijuurou. "Aku, Akashi Seijuurou. Pemimpin AKASHI CORP dan kesempurnaan keluarga Akashi tercermin dariku, bahkan kesuksesan kalian itu karna aku. Aku tau karna aku tak pernah salah, aku selalu benar karna aku absolut"

Seringai mengerikan terpampang dari wajah Seijuurou, mendadak suasana menjadi tegang bahkan udara dingin menyergap walau suhu ruangan itu hangat. Seijuurou kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan kelima adiknya yang masih diam mematung, antara percaya dengan tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Seijuurou yang menurut mereka jauh berbeda. Ketika Seijuurou tak terlihat lagi, saat itu lah mereka tersadar dengan keadaan yang ada. Buru – buru mereka mendekat ke arah sang adik yang masih meringis karna pukulan yang dilakukan oleh Seijuurou.

"Tetsu _-chin_ , _Daijoubuka_?" Tanya Atsushi saat melihat luka di pipi Tetsuya.

" _Daijoubu_ _desu_ , Atsushi _-Nii_ " Tetsuya menjawab pelan, bahkan sangat pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Kalau kau sakit, katakan saja Tetsu. Kami tak ingin kau menderita" Daiki mendekat dan menatap luka di wajah Tetsuya.

"Sei _Nii-cchi_ keterlaluan _-ssu_. Aku tak menyangka dia memukul Tetsuya _-cchi_ sekeras itu" Ryouta ikut mengelilingi si bungsu.

"Lebih baik kau ku obati dulu dan akan ku periksa bekas pukulan Seijuurou tadi, aku takut berdampak buruk padamu _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou yang paling dekat dengan Tetsuya langsung membantuya untuk melangkah, namun di luar dugaan, Tetsuya malah menepisnya.

" _Arigatou_ _Nii-san_ , _Daijoubu_ _desu_. Ini hanya luka kecil, tak perlu diobati nanti juga nanti mengering." Tetsuya segera membungkuk dan pamitan. "Sesuai yang Sei _-Nii_ katakan, harusnya aku bisa menangani hal kecil seperti ini sendirian. Bahkan melawan Fukuda yang tak terlalu kuat saja kami bisa kalah, padahal melawan Kirisaki Dai Chi yang kuat kami menang walau ada konsekuensinya" Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Aku mau ke kamar dulu _Nii-san_ , aku lelah" Tetsuya pergi menuju kamarnya, ia mengambil tas yang ia sempat lempar acak dan bergegas pergi diikuti Nigou yang mengekor di dekatnya.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ " Lirih Ryouta sedih.

Shintarou, Daiki dan Atsushi tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, terlebih jika si sulung yang mereka hormati juga sayangi sudah berkata, tak ada alasan untuk membantah walau kali ini rasanya berbeda. Makan malam yang biasanya diwarnai dengan canda tawa atau mungkin pelepas rindu antara Ke-6 saudara karna kini berkumpulpun tak ada. Tetsuya melewatkan makan malam dengan alasan lelah, sedangkan yang lain beralasan tak ingin membuang makanan. Sejak hari itu, mulai detik itu juga keadaan keluarga Akashi berubah 180 derajat.

Tak ada lagi tawa, tegur sapa menghilang bahkan tingkah _protectif_ pada si bungsu juga menghilang seiring waktu. Rumah yang biasanya terasa ramai karna suara tuan muda yang sibuk dengan si bungsu tak pernah terdengar. Tak ada teriakkan juga pelukkan maut dari Ryouta, keusilan Daiki, makanan penutup Atsushi dan sikap _Tsundere_ yang diam – diam memperhatikan kini hilang begitu saja. Semua sibuk bahkan mereka pulang larut, atau mungkin tak pulang sama sekali, hal itu juga berlaku pada si bungsu. Keluarga Akashi tak sehangat dulu.

 _'_ _Mimpi buruk si bungsu telah dimulai'_

_ooOOOoo_

Decitan sepatu, bunyi pantulan bola di lantai, tiupan peluit, gemerincing ring basket juga teriakan – teriakan menggema di _Gym_ Seirin. Latihan yang diberikan pelatih semakin berat bahkan jauh lebih berat dari yang sebelum – sebelumnya, menu yang pernah dibahas saat _Training camp_ tiba – tiba saja berubah. Latihan yang Aida Kagetora berikan selama 1 bulan berupa pengembangan teknik, pembelajaran teknik baru juga beberapa hal yang atlit nasional lakukan sudah mereka dapatkan. Tapi, masih ada saja hal yang membuat porsi latihan bertambah setiap harinya.

" _Winter Cup_ masih ada satu bulan lagi, tapi ntah kenapa tulangku rasanya seperti patah" Celetuk Koganei.

"Itu benar, aku tak menyangka latihannya akan seperti ini beratnya. Padahal tahun lalu tak sesulit ini" Kiyoshi menambahkan.

"Menu yang diberikan juga benar – benar membuat tubuhku sakit" Hyuuga mengerang.

"Aku butuh asupan makanan lebih banyak dari ini." Celoteh Kagami. " _Coach_ benar – benar ingin membunuhku"

"eh? Membunuhmu? Maksudnya membunuh kita?" Izuki menimpali.

" _Iie_ _Senpai_ , menu latihanku sedikit berbeda dari kalian." Seketika orang – orang yang ada di sana menatap horor kearah Kagami.

"Apa maksudmu Kagami?" Tanya Furihata.

"Kalian hanya berlatih menganai teknik juga segala yang diperlukan sebagai atlit, tapi menu latihanku adalah untuk membentuk potensi yang sudah ku dapatkan, lebih tepatnya membuat kemampuan basketku lebih matang" Kagami meregangkan otot – ototnya. "Momoi memberitahuku kalau kakak pertama Akashi yang memberikan menu latihan itu untukku"

"Kakaknya Akashi? Maksudmu kakak – kakak yang kita temui waktu itu" Tanya Hiroshi.

" _Iie_ , tapi katanya bernama Akashi Seijuurou"

"A-Akashi S-seijuurou?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

" _Haii_ , tapi beruntung dengan latihan ini kemampuanku setidaknya semakin berkembang" Jawab Kagami polos.

" _Ma_ , kalau seperti itu tak masalah bukan? Kita akan bersenang – senang di _Winter Cup_ bukan?" Kiyoshi mencairkan suasana dan membuat senyuman terlukis di bibir tim Seirin.

"Ah, apa kalian melihat Akashi _-kun_?" Pertanyaan Kawahara mengalihkan perhatian seluruh tim. "Akhir – akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya"

"Mungkin dia sedang rapat Organisasi dewan siswa atau mungkin ada diantara kita namun tak terlihat" Celetuk Furihata.

" _Aho_ , kalau begitu dia sudah pasti berbicara dari tadi. Hmm,, aku juga jarang melihat anak itu" ucap Hyuuga seraya berfikir.

"Mungkin dia masih berlatih _Captain_ , setelah kekalahan kita dengan Fukuda waktu itu, Akashi - kun sering berlatih lebih lama bersama Momoi" ucap Hiroshi.

" _Soukka_ , anak itu memang pekerja keras" Timpal kiyoshi.

"Apa menurut _Senpai_ begitu? Tapi menurutku tidak" ucap Kagami

Kerutan – kerutan muncul di dahi pemain seirin yang lain, tak biasanya Kagami mengeluarkan pendapatnya sendiri. Sontak seluruh mata menatap Kagami dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus meminta penjelasan lebih darinya. Sedikit menghela nafas, Kagami mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh rekan satu timnya itu.

"Begini, apa kalian tak merasa aneh dengan sikap Akashi belakangan ini?" Tim Seirin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Kagami?" tanya Tsuchida.

"Maksudku, apa kalian tak menyadari perubahan sikap Akashi Tetsuya?" Tatapan bingung masih terlihat di wjaah Tim Seirin, Kagami menghela nafas dan mulai menjelaskan. "Akhir – akhir ini dia sering terlihat lebih diam, aku tau dia memang pendiam tapi tak seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan pulang dengan jemputan minimal 4 kali dalam 1 bulan oleh ke-4 kakaknya bergantian menjemput, tapi beberapa minggu ini yang ku lihat hanya Tanaka _-san_ saja yang menjemputnya"

"Lalu apa yang aneh Kagami?" Hyuuga masih belum mengerti.

"Sebenarnya, Akashi sering pulang terlambat bahkan ia pernah tak pulang dan menginap di apartementku akhir – akhir ini. Alasannya adalah karna tak ingin merepotkan Tanaka _-san_ "

"Jadi, Akashi sering berada di rumahmu?" Tanya Izuki.

"Begitulah, _Senpai_. Aku sering bertanya padanya, apa kakak – kakaknya tidak khawatir? Tapi dia menjawab mereka tak akan khawatir bahkan mereka mungkin juga tak pulang"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada keluarganya?" Furihata memberikan pertanyaan.

"Ntahlah, dia tak pernah bercerita tentang hal itu dan aku juga tak ingin ikut campur"

"Lebih baik kita biarkan saja terlebih dahulu, nanti ada saatnya ia akan bercerita. Fokus utama kita adalah kemenangan di _Winter Cup_ " Ucap Kiyoshi.

" _Haii_!" Teriak Seirin semangat dan mulai bergegas menuju ruang ganti baju.

Sementara itu di lapangan _Gym_ tersisa Momoi yang mencatat perkembangan dari setiap pemain juga data – data lawan yang akan mereka lawan nantinya di _Winter Cup_. Ia mengumpulkan data sebanyak – banyaknya, kemudian dianalisis dan ia akan memprediksi apa yang mungkin akan terjadi saat bertanding nantinya. Aida Riko yang merupakan sang pelatih pulang lebih awal untuk menanyakan strategi terbaik dari Aida Kagetora – papanya – juga untuk menangani kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Di saat Momoi sendirian itulah, Tetsuya masuk ke _Gym_ dengan seragam kemeja putih dan celana panjang. Wajah Tetsuya tampak kusut, helaian surai _Baby Blue_ nya terlihat acak dan langkahnya juga terlihat lelah. Suara langkah kaki Tetsuya terdengar menggema di _Gym_ yang kosong, biasanya tak akan ada yang menyadari kedatangannya, tapi sekarang? Tentu saja mereka akan tau dengan langkah kaki itu.

"Tetsu _-kun_?" Gumam Momoi saat melihat Tetsuya berjalan menuju keranjang yang penuh dengan Bola basket. Tetsuya melirik sekilas dan membulatkan matanya, ia tak sadar jika Momoi masih duduk disana.

"Ah, _Sumimasen_ Momoi _-san_. Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya lembut.

" _Iie_ " Momoi menggeleng cepat. "Latihan sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu Tetsu _-kun_ , apa kau mau latihan sendiri?" Tetsuya menghela nafas berat dan mengambil satu bola basket ditangannya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin berlatih Momoi _-san_ " jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu, apa yang akan Tetsu _-kun_ lakukan dengan bola itu?" Tetsuya melihat bola basket yang ada ditangannya.

"Ini?" Tetsuya menunjukkan bola yang ia putar di ujung jarinya. "Aku hanya ingin mengambilnya dan sedikit bermain untuk mengusir rasa lelah"

"Lelah?" Momoi yang tak mengerti tanpa sengaja memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Begitulah, aku sedikit lelah akhir – akhir ini. Kegiatan sekolah kita sering mendapatkan pujian juga kunjungan dari siswa dan siswi dari sekolah yang lain, tak jarang juga siswa maupun siswi SMP mulai mengagumi sekolah kita." Tetsuya berhenti sejenak, "Semakin banyak ide kegiatan yang ku tuangkan untuk sekolah ini, semakin banyak pula tuntutan yang ku dapatkan. Apa lagi dalam waktu dekat _olympiade_ _shogi_ , matematika dan Fisika akan di mulai dalam hitungan hari." Tetsuya menghela nafas dalam, "Rasanya semakin berat saja"

"kau akan mengikuti ketiga _Olympiade_ itu Tetsu _-kun_?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

" _Nii-san Tachi_ pernah mengikuti _Olympiade_ yang sama dan berhasil menjadi juara, jadi…" Ntah kenapa kata – kata itu tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokkannya. Pelampiasan sekarang hanyalah bola basket di tangannya. Belum lagi ia melemparnya kearah ring, sebuah tepukkan di bahu menyadarkannya.

"Kalau kau tak sanggup, lebih baik tak usah kau lakukan Tetsu _-kun_." Tetsuya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu Momoi _-san_? Kau mau mengatakan aku lemah?" Momoi menggeleng.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, aku tau kau mampu melakukannya, apa lagi kau memiliki otak yang cerdas. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Tetsu _-kun_ , tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Tetsuya tersenyum getir.

"Kau benar, aku mampu tapi sayangnya Sei _-Nii_ menuntutku untuk melakukan semua yang telah _Nii-san Tachi_ lakukan. Aku tak bisa mundur, Momoi _-san_ " Tetsuya memeluk bola yang sedari tadi ia pegang, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih sendu juga ini pertama kalinya Momoi melihatnya.

"Kau tak harusnya mundur Tetsu _-kun_ , kau hanya butuh sedikit pengertian mengenai kondisimu." Momoi menghela nafas sejenak. "Jujur saja, aku tau sampai mana batas kemampuanmu itu Tetsu _-kun_. Kau sebenarnya bisa melebihi kakak – kakakmu, tapi kau memiliki batasan dari segi fisik."

"Aku tau itu Momoi _-san_ , tapi jika aku bersikap manja, aku tak yakin akan menyusul mereka dan.. Aku rasa semakin hari terasa semakin berat juga menyiksa" Tetsuya menunduk dalam, ntah kenapa ekspresi itu membuat siapapun merasa sakit karnanya.

"Tetsu _-kun_?"

"Aku tak mengerti, ntah kenapa aku merasa apa yang ku lakukan belum cukup Momoi _-san_. Ada saja jarak yang memisahkanku dengan kelima kakakku, bahkan keinginan untuk mengalahkan mereka terasa begitu jauh"

"Kenapa?" Tetsuya tertawa hambar.

"Mereka sekarang sedang memperlebar jarak yang pernah ku pertipis" Ntah kenapa, Tetsuya yang tadinya menunduk kini tubuhnya terasa lemas, mengetahui itu, Momoi buru – buru menarik Tetsuya menuju kursi panjang di dekat mereka.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu Tetsu _-kun_ , kau kelihatan tak baik" Tetsuya mengikuti ucapan Momoi, ia tersenyum kecut saat sudah duduk di kursi itu.

"Kau lihat sendirikan Momoi _-san_ , aku bahkan belum mencapai tujuan tapi tubuhku sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Aku benar – benar tak bisa mengejar mereka"

Tetsuya terus menunduk walau sudah duduk dibangku panjang, disampingnya Momoi hanya bisa diam dan tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Sungguh, ia memang sudah mengetahui sedikit banyaknya peraturan keluarga Akashi itu dan bagaimana pula kerja keras yang harus mereka dapatkan hanya untuk kesempurnaan. Mungkin bagi kelima kakaknya, Momoi bisa mengerti, mereka akan sangat mudah untuk mendapatkannya, tapi Tetsuya? Momoi bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana perjuangan yang Tetsuya lakukan saat ini.

Momoi tak bisa berkata apapun lagi dan hanya duduk diam memandangi ring basket yang ada didepannya saat ini. Ntah sejak kapan, keheningan terasa menyelimuti mereka berdua. _Gym_ benar – benar terasa kosong karna Tim Seirin sedang berganti baju dan langsung bergegas pulang, Momoi sendiri memang ditugaskan diakhir karna menyiapkan laporannya terlebih kunci _Gym_ ada di tangannya. Momoi bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berat di bahu kanannya, begitu ia melirik kearah tersebut, mata Momoi membulat melihat orang yang selama ini ia cintai tengah bersandar pada bahunya.

"Tetsu _-kun_ …" Gumamnya.

Ia tak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya padanya, hanya sekedar bersandar tidak lebih. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Momoi bisa merasakan aroma shampo yang manis seperti vanilla yang membuat betah untuk mencium aromanya. Belum lagi surai lembut itu terlihat begitu indah dari jarak yang dekat dan membuat jantung Momoi berdegub lebih cepat. Tetsuya yang sadar akan pergerakkan kecil dari Momoi, sontak bergumam kecil.

" _Gomen_ ne, Momoi _-san_. Jika kau tak keberatan, boleh aku bersandar padamu sebentar lagi?" Momoi mengedipkan matanya, tak menyangka jika Tetsuya sebenarnya sadar apa yang tengah ia lakukan, sontak warna merah menghias di pipinya.

"Un, aku tak keberatan" Tetsuya tersenyum kecil.

" _Soukka_ , _Arigatou_ Momoi _-san_ " Setelahnya, Tetsuya memejamkan mata perlahan dan menikmati bahu Momoi sebagai sandarannya. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Tetsuya bergumam kecil. " _Ne_ , Momoi _-san_ "

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, bisa?"

" _Nani_?" jawab Momoi lembut.

"Simpankan hadiah untuk ulang Tahun Sei _-Nii_ dan berikan padanya tanggal 20 Desember nanti"

"Eh? A-aku tak mengerti Tetsu— _kun_ , kenapa harus aku?"

"Karna Momoi _-san_ sudah mengenal Sei _-Nii_ " Momoi terdiam, jujur Seijuurou memang beberapa kali mengiriminya pesan berupa menu latihan untuk Kagami, tapi bukan berarti Momoi mengenalnya.

"A-aku.."

"Aku tau kalau Momoi _-san_ sering mendapat pesan dari Sei _-Nii_ , walau belum pernah bertemu, Setidaknya Momoi _-san_ lebih mengetahui Sei _-Nii_ dari yang lainnya. Karna itu, Aku harap Momoi _-san_ mau melakukannya untukku"

"B-baiklah" Tetsuya kembali tersenyum kecil dan semakin dalam bersandar pada bahu Momoi yang sekarang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus karna wajahnya yang merah padam.

 _Gym_ yang biasanya terdengar ramai juga ricuh kini terasa menjadi tempat yang berbeda bagi dua orang yang duduk diam disana. Bola basket yang menggelinding pelan menjadi saksi bisu dua insan yang tengah disibukkan dengan fikiran masing – masing namun saling menumpu. Ring dan Lantai basket menyaksikan bagaimana rasa lelah Tetsuya dengan segala rutinitas juga tuntutan dari keluarganya. Tak ada suara di dalam _Gym_ itu, bahkan peluit yang biasanya berbunyi nyaring rela menghilangkan suaranya untuk tak mengganggu istirahat pria dengan surai _Baby Blue_ yang telah berjuang dengan keras.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	8. Chapter 7 : Alone

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt

Attention : This chara not mine, this chara from Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – sensei.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 7

%^Alone^%

Kosong nan sunyi menjadi pemandangan yang tak asing untuk pria bersurai _Baby Blue_ di minggu paginya. Hari libur yang seharusnya bisa ia nikmati bersama kelima kakaknya, kini ia habiskan dengan kesendirian. Meja makan yang begitu besar terasa 2 kali lipat lebih besar bahkan sedikit terasa menakutkan. Sarapan pagi berupa Roti dan Sup yang biasanya terasa enak, kini terasa hambar begitu menyentuh lidah. Selera makannya hilang, menguap ntah kemana. Roti dan Sup yang masih tersisa setengahnya ia biarkan begitu saja tanpa niat untuk menyentuhnya lagi.

"Tetsuya _-sama_ , lebih baik anda menghabiskan sarapan pagi anda. Akhir – akhir ini anda sering tak menghabiskan sarapan pagi, siang maupun makan malam. Jika Shintarou _-sama_ tau, dia mungkin akan memarahi anda" Nasihat Tanaka – Pelayan sekaligus supir pribadi Tetsuya.

"Tak masalah jika Shintarou – _Nii_ marah, Tanaka _-san_. Lagi pula, Shintarou _-Nii_ tak akan mungkin tau, pekerjaannya jauh lebih penting dari pada membuang waktu hanya untuk memarahiku" Tetsuya menghela nafas lelah.

"Tapi Tetsuya _-sama_.." Belum lagi Tanaka berbicara, Tetsuya memotongnya.

"Aku akan latihan ditaman belakang bersama Nigou, 2 minggu lagi _Winter Cup_ akan dimulai. Aku harus berlatih Tanaka _-san_." Tetsuya bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

" _Haii_ , Tetsuya _-sama_ " Tanaka membungkuk dan menurut saja apa yang dikatakan tuan mudanya. Tetsuya mulai beranjak, diliriknya sedikit anak anjing berwarna hitam putih itu sekilas.

"Nigou, Ayo kita latihan" Seolah mengerti apa yang katakan Tetsuya, Nigou mengikuti langkah kaki Tetsuya.

Bola basket berwarna oranye telah berada di tangan Tetsuya sekarang, sambil berjalan ia men _drible_ bola dan sesekali ia memutar bola itu di ujung jarinya. Beberapa trik _Street_ _Basketball_ ia mainkan sambil jalan. Nigou yang ada di kaki Tetsuya terlihat begitu semangat melihat permainan Basket yang tuannya lakukan. Anjing itu terus menggoyangkan ekornya lembut, sesekali terdengar gonggongan kecil yang terkesan imut. Begitu sampai di lapangan, Tetsuya segera berlatih dengan Nigou yang terus mengekor di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Nigou?" Tanya Tetsuya saat men- _shoot_ bola bundar itu menuju ring. Nigou menggonggong semangat diiringi tubuhnya yang berguling ceria. " _Soukka_ , aku berhasil membuatmu terkesan." Tetsuya menghela nafas dalam dan berjongkok untuk mengelus Nigou. "Apa dengan ini aku bisa melewati _Nii-san Tachi_? Aku rasa masih ada yang kurang" Tetsuya menunduk dan mulai masuk dalam fikirannya sendiri, ketika Nigou menggonggong, barulah Tetsuya tersadar. " _Gomen_ _ne_ , Nigou. Aku terlalu banyak berfikir. _Saa,_ kita latihan lagi setelah itu kita bermain"

Nigou dengan ceria mengikuti tuannya memainkan bola basketnya dengan lihai, ketika Tetsuya sibuk men _drible_ bola dan men- _shoot_ nya, Nigou sibuk menaiki bola basket dan sesekali menggelinding lucu. Dari sudut lapangan, Tanaka melihat sang tuan muda dengan wajah sedih sekaligus tak tega melihat tuan mudanya begitu kerja keras. Ah tak hanya tuan mudanya yang satu ini, tapi tuan muda yang lain juga. Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya karna tuntutan tradisi keluarga Akashi yang masih digenggam erat oleh si sulung, Seijuurou.

Tak hanya sebatas tuntutan dari tradisi yang masih dipegang teguh, pula dengan peraturan keluarga Akashi yang tertanam dalam benak mereka, tapi ancaman dari Haizaki Shogo – seorang karyawan yang dipecat oleh Seijuurou – juga menjadi alasan kenapa Sejuurou begitu keras pada adik – adiknya. Dengan memberikan pelatihan juga kesibukkan mereka masing – masing, kesempatan Shogo untuk menghancurkan dan memberikan rasa kekalahan untuk keluarga itu tak akan mungkin terjadi. Tapi dibalik alasan itu, Seijuurou melupakan jika keluarganya yang biasanya saling bahu membahu untuk melindungi perlahan terpisah satu sama lain.

Bagaikan sebuah rumah yang kokoh, keluarga Akashi yang sekarang terlihat mulai terpisah dan memperkuat dirinya masing – masing sehingga lupa jika alasan mereka semua kuat adalah untuk melindungi yang terlemah diantara mereka. Yah, seharusnya Seijuurou tak lupa akan hal itu, alasan utamanya menjadi penerus, alasan Shintarou menjadi seorang dokter, alasan Atsushi memilih menjadi pemilik restoran, alasan Daiki menjadi polisi dan alasan Ryouta menjadi pilot juga Model. Berbeda tapi memiliki alasan yang sama.

"Akashi Tetsuya"

Ah, jika saja kita bisa menilik kembali bagaimana mereka dahulu memilih masa depan berdasarkan titah sang Ayah sebelum meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Menilik kembali kebelakang, saat keluarga Akashi masih lengkap. Ayah, ibu, Seijuurou, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta dan si bungsu Tetsuya yang selalu menghabiskan makan malam bersama. Sejuurou berumur 14 tahun, Shintarou berumur 13 tahun, Atsuhi 12 tahun, Daiki 10 tahun, Ryouta 8 tahun, dan Tetsuya 4 tahun. Semua berkumpul, dan sesuai tradisi, sang Ayah akan membuka pembicaraan.

"Seijuurou, bagaimana sekolahmu?" pertanyaan klise, tapi menuntut jawaban yang memuaskan dari putra sulungnya.

"Baik, tak ada masalah sama sekali" Seijuurou menjawab singkat.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan Club Basketmu?"

"Semua berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ku harapkan, _Winter Cup_ kali ini kami akan memenangkan pertandingan seperti tahun lalu" Sang ayah tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari putra sulungnya, kini ia melirik si surai hijau yang sudah memegang buku ilmiah.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Shintarou?" Merasa dipanggil, Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya dan menatap sang ayah tenang.

"Tak ada masalah, _Nanodayo_. Sama seperti Seijuurou" Senyuman tipis kembali menghias di bibirnya, melihat senyuman tipis itu, Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. "B-Bukannya aku ingin menyamakan diriku dan Seijuurou, _Nodayo_. Hanya saja aku tak akan kalah darinya"

"Pffft.." Sang ayah menahan tawanya, ia sudah tau jika putra keduanya memang memiliki sifat _Tsundere_ seperti ibunya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Atsushi?"

" _Mou_ ~~ Membosankan Tou _-chin_. Nilaiku selalu baik, jadi aku bisa masuk Teiko tahun depan" jawab Atsushi malas sembari memakan cemilan buatan sang ibu di depannya.

"Kau ingin masuk Teiko?" Atsushi mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Karna aku tak mau kalah dari Sei _Nii-chin_ dan Shin _Nii-chin_ " persaingan seperti biasa, kini pandangan pria paruh baya itu tertuju pada putra keempat dan kelima yang terlihat sibuk berebut Tenpura buatan ibunya.

"Daiki, Ryouta, bagaimana sekolah kalian" Merasa dipanggil, Ryouta dan Daiki menoleh walau tangan mereka masih sibuk berebut makanan.

"Baik _Tou-san_ , aku bahkan memenangkan pertandingan basket melawan teman sekelas" ucap Daiki semangat.

"Aku juga _-ssu_ , bukan basket tapi sepak bola _-ssu_. Aku berhasil mencetak 10 gol dengan mudah" Ryouta tak mau kalah.

"Jadi kalian berhasil dengan baik?" tanya Sang ayah.

" _Un_ " jawab Daiki dan Ryouta serentak, kini pandangan sang ayah menuju si Bungsu yang sibuk membaca buku kecil. Untuk anak usia 4 tahun, buku itu terkesan sangat berat dan sulit dibaca. Tapi mereka adalah keluarga Akashi, keluarga yang dituntut sempurna dan itu berlaku bagi si bungsu yang juga tak ingin kalah dari kelima kakaknya yang sudah bisa membaca buku seperti miliknya.

"Tetsuya" si mungil _Baby Blue_ melirik ke arah sang Ayah, wajahnya sangat polos walaupun tangannya menggenggam buku yang lebih pantas dibaca oleh siswa sekolah dasar. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tetsuya mengedipkan matanya perlahan, wajahnya memberikan ekspresi berfikir namun memberikan kesan imut nan menggemaskan dan memaksa sang ibu yang disampingnya mencubit pipinya gemas.

" _Ittai_ _desu_ , _Kaa-chan_ " ucap Tetsuya sembari menggembungkan pipinya karna kesal, bukannya berhenti, malah ibunya semakin gemas mencubit pipinya. Ryouta yang disamping Tetsuya langsung memeluknya dengan erat karna geram.

"Tet _-chan Kawaii_ , _Kaa-san_ jadi semakin gemas padamu" Sang ibu yang terus – terusan mencubit pipi Tetsuya gemas, mengabaikan tatapan sang suami yang sedikit kesal karna pertanyaannya belum dijawab si bungsu.

"Tetsuya" panggil sang ayah, teringat akan pertanyaan awal, Tetsuya melirik sang ayah takut - takut.

"Eumh, tadi _Sensei_ memberi penjelasan mengenai cita – cita _Tou-san_ " Ucap Tetsuya dengan suara pelan.

"Cita – cita? Lalu cita – cita Tetsuya apa?" Tetsuya menggeleng bingung.

" _Wakanai_ , _Tou-san_. Tetsuya belum tau" jawabnya polos.

"Hmm.. jadi Tetsuya belum memiliki cita – cita?" Tetsuya mengangguk. "kalau begitu, Tetsuya tidak punya tujuan saat besar nanti?" Buru – buru Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Tetsuya punya tujuan Tou _-chan_ " Dahi sang ayah mengernyit.

"Apa itu Tetsuya?"

"Tujuan Tetsuya saat besar nanti adalah mengalahkan _Nii-chan Tachi_ " Polos nan lugu menjadi jawaban Tetsuya, sontak saja seluruh mata tertuju pada si bungsu.

"Kau ingin mengalahkan kami Tetsuya?" tanya si sulung, Seijuurou. Tetsuya mengangguk.

" _Haii_ , aku akan menjadi lebih hebat dari Sei _-Nii_ , Shin _-Nii_ , Atsu _-Nii_ , Dai _-Nii_ dan Ryou _-Nii_. Nanti kalau sudah besar aku mau menjadi yang terhebat" Celoteh Tetsuya dengan tangan yang sibuk membuat gambaran akan kehebatannya di masa depan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu _Nii-san_ akan mengubah cita – cita _Nii-san_ " tadinya seluruh mata menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, kini berganti pada Seijuurou.

"Kau ingin mengubah cita – citamu, Sei _-chan_?" tanya sang Ibu.

"Hmm, tidak semuanya, aku akan tetap menjadi pemain _Shogi_ yang hebat dan akan menjadi penerus _Tou-san_ agar bisa membiayai kehidupan Tetsuya di masa depan" mendengar jawaban itu, Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya dan berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi dokter agar bisa menjaga kesehatan Tetsuya sampai saat itu tiba, _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou memalingkan wajah saat seluruh tatapan kearahnya. "B-Bukannya aku mau mengubah cita – citaku, _Nodayo_. Aku hanya tak mau kalah dari Seijuurou"

"He~~ Kalau begitu aku juga mau ikut. Aku akan jadi koki pemilik restoran bintang 5 dan akan menjamin makanan yang akan dimakan Tetsu _-chin_ " Atsushi berbicara malas sambil mengemil.

"Curang _-ssu_ , aku juga mau seperti kalian. Aku akan menjadi pilot yang bisa membawa Tetsuya _-cchi_ jalan – jalan" Ucapan polos Ryota membuat tawa menggema di ruang makan yang megah itu.

"Kau tidak sopan Ryouta, seharusnya aku duluan yang mengucapkan cita – citaku. Aku lebih tua 2 tahun dariku" Satu jentikkan di kepala Ryouta membuat pria berwajah tampan itu memasang wajah _Puppy_ yang baru saja di buang majikan.

"Daiki _Nii-cchi Hidoii-ssu_ " rengutnya.

"Hmph!" Daiki hanya mendengus kemudian berdiri di atas kursinya dengan gaya seolah – olah memegang sebuah pistol yang diarahkan ke semua yang ada. "Aku akan jadi polisi yang siap menjaga Tetsu dari siapapun"

"Daiki, duduklah yang benar. Kau tak sopan" Sang kakak sulung sudah bertitah maka dengan senyuman lebar nan polos, Daiki langsung turun dari posisinya dan duduk sama seperti yang lain.

" _Gomen_ , _Nii-san_ " Cengir Daiki. Sang ayah dan sang ibu tersenyum melihat putra keempat yang begitu antusias menceritakan tentang cita – citanya.

"Jadi, cita – cita kalian berhubungan dengan Tetsuya?" goda sang ayah.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya menerima takdirku sebagai penerus" Si sulung memalingkan wajahnya, ah untuk yang satu ini kenapa menjadi _Tsundere_ seperti Shintarou?

"Aku juga, _Nodayo_. Aku Cuma tak tega melihat Tetsuya sering sakit" Shintarou masih dalam mode _Tsundere_.

"He~~ kalau aku memang untuk Tetsu _-chin_." Pernyataan jujur Atsushi sontak membuat Daiki dan Ryouta mengacungkan jempolnya,

"Betul _-ssu_ , aku mau membuat Tetsuya _-cchi_ senang dengan jalan – jalan _-ssu_. Tetsuya _-cchi_ lebih sering di rumah sakit dari pada jalan – jalan di luar _-ssu_ " Celetukkan dari Ryouta sontak membuat si mungil yang jadi bahan pembicaraan menyipitkan mata dan menatap kelima kakaknya serta sang ayah dengan tatapan kesal. Pipinya menggembung besar hingga rona merah mewarnai pipinya yang Chubby. Sang ibu yang melihat perubahan ekspresi dari si bungsu, sontak terlintas fikiran untuk menjahili putra bungsunya.

"Tet _-chan_ , kau akan mendapat perlindungan ekstra dari _Nii-san_ mu. Kau senangkan?" goda sang ibu, walau ia tahu pasti jika si bungsu akan ngambek.

" _Nii-chan Tachi_ menyebalkan" nada marah anak kecil yang polos sontak menarik perhatian satu keluarga itu. Pipinya semakin menggembung dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan wajah yang dipalingkan menghadap ke kiri. Lucu juga imut, bukannya takut malah mereka semakin ingin menggoda si bungsu.

"Tetsuya kan masih kecil, jadi harus dijaga. Benarkan _Tou-san_?" Si sulung mulai mode jahil. Sang ayah memberikan senyuman yang lebih jahil lagi, ia mengangguk dan memberikan kode yang lain untuk mengganggu Tetsuya.

"Tetsu, kau itu belum bisa apa – apa, jadi masih butuh bantuan kami" Daiki juga mulai modus jahil. Ryouta yang tak mau kalah langsung mendekat ke arah Tetsuya dan memeluknya erat.

"Daiki _Nii-cchi_ benar _-ssu_. Lihat Tetsuya _-cchi_ tak bisa melepaskan pelukkan dariku _-ssu_ " Ryota semakin gemas memeluk Tetsuya yang saat ini sudah menggembungkan pipinya lebih besar sedangkan Ryouta sudah menggosok – gosokkan pipinya ke pipi Tetsuya yang lembut. Atsushi berdiri dari kursinya, dengan cepat ia menggendong Tetsuya dan melepas pelukkan maut Ryouta.

"Tetsu _-chin_ sangat ringan, kalau tidak dijaga nanti bisa dihancurkan"

Tetsuya yang diangkat oleh kakaknya yang bertubuh besar kali ini tidak menampakkan ekspresi marah, tapi menampakkan ekspresi kesal yang berubah menjadi tatapan berkaca – kaca, siap menumpahkan airmatanya. Tetsuya mengedipkan mata, berusaha agar tak terlihat ingin menangis, tapi namanya juga anak kecil, sudah pasti airmatanya meleleh turun menyusuri pipinya. Melihat itu, buru – buru Seijuurou bangkit dan menyuruh Atsushi menyerahkan Tetsuya padanya.

"Tetsuya cengeng" Goda Seijuurou saat Tetsuya sudah berada di gendongannya, tangan Tetsuya melingkar di lehernya dan wajahnya tenggelam di bahu Seijuurou.

" _Iie_ , Tetsuya tidak cengeng" Bisik Tetsuya.

"Lalu kenapa menangis" godanya.

"Tetsuya tidak menangis" elak Tetsuya. " _Nii_ – _chan_ _Tachi_ saja yang menyebalkan" Dengan lembut Seijuurou mengelus surai lembut sang adik dan membawanya duduk di pangkuan Seijuurou. Baik orang tua maupun saudara lainnya hanya menjadi penonton melihat sang kakak yang begitu hangat.

"Tetsuya, _Nii-san Tachi_ memliki cita – cita yang hebat bukan hanya untuk Tetsuya, tapi juga untuk melindungi yang lain. Seperi _Nii-san_ , _Nii_ – _san_ tak hanya membiayai Tetsuya sendiri, nanti _Nii-san_ akan membiayai keperluan yang lainnya juga. Untuk Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta" Si mungil masih mendengarkan, tapi belum mau melihat yang lain – masih setia menggelamkan kepalanya di bahu seijuurou. "Shintarou akan menjadi dokter yang akan menjaga kesehatan kita semua, Atsushi nanti yang akan memasak dan menjaga pola makan, Daiki yang akan menjadi pelindung dan Ryouta yang akan membawa kita mengitari dunia dengan pesawat pribadinya" Tetsuya kini menatap ke arah Seijuurou, matanya masih basah tapi tak menghapus kepolosan yang jernih.

"Jadi bukan karna Tetsuya masih kecil?" Seijuurou tertawa kecil.

"Bukan, tapi karna kita semua adalah keluarga. Saling melengkapi juga memiliki cita – cita yang berhubungan satu sama lain. Nanti kalau kita sudah dewasa dan Tetsuya seusia _Nii-san_ atau mungkin lebih dewasa lagi, nanti Tetsuya pasti mengerti" Kini Seijuurou menempelkan hidungnya ke arah hidung Tetsuya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Kami ada untuk membuat keluarga kita sempurna Tetsuya, karna kita keluarga Akashi"

Sekali lagi, senyuman – senyuman kebahagiaan itu bergulir. Mereka saat itu yang berfikir akan menjadi keluarga yang sempurna. Memang kenyataannya mereka keluarga yang sempurna hingga sekarang walau kedua orangtua mereka telah tiada. Tanaka yang menjadi saksi dalam keharmonisan keluarga itu, kini juga menjadi saksi bagaimana keadaan keluarga yang harusnya bisa menikmati kesempurnaan dengan kebersamaan harus hilang karna tuntutan peraturan keluarga Akashi juga kesempurnaan yang mereka capai.

Mata Tanaka sama sekali tak bisa berpaling dari sosok _Baby Blue_ yang sibuk dengan bola oranye di tangannya. Tak peduli dengan udara musim gugur yang menusuk kulit putih pucatnya, pria bersurai _Baby Blue_ masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Miris, satu kata yang terlintas di fikiran Tanaka saat ini. Si _Baby Blue_ yang terbiasa dengan kehangatan keluarga kini harus berjuang sendiri dan menjadikan kemenangan prioritas utama. Dengan langkah kecil, Tanaka mulai mendekat dan memanggil sang Tuan muda.

"Tetsuya _-sama_ , lebih baik anda masuk ke dalam. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam anda berlatih, udara semakin dingin dan anda bisa jatuh sakit" Tetsuya mendengar ucapan itu, jika saja Tetsuya memiliki sifat Daiki, mungkin ia akan mengabaikan ucapan Tanaka. Tapi dasarnya ia adalah anak baik yang sopan, Tetsuya menatap Tanaka dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Tanaka _-san_. Aku sedang mencoba trik baru untuk _Winter Cup_ nanti" Tanaka mendesah kecil.

"Tetsuya _-sama_ , anda sudah baik dalam bermain basket sama seperti yang lain. Lebih baik anda istirahat Tetsuya _-sama_ " Tetsuya mendengarnya dan terpaksa ia harus mengalah, sekali lempar ia bisa memasukkan bola basket itu ke Ring dan tersenyum ringan ke arah Tanaka.

"Baiklah, Tanaka _-san_. Tapi, bisa atur ulang jadwalku untuk 2 minggu yang akan datang?" Tanaka tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Tetsuya _-sama_ "

"Ah sebelum lupa, jadwal _Winter Cup_ nanti juga jangan lupa dibuatkan. Ada beberapa jadwal yang kurang sesuai" Tanaka mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jadwal yang kurang sesuai?"

" _Haii_ , di ela – sela pertandingan _Winter Cup_ , aku sedang mengikuti kejuaraan yang lain"

"Apa itu Tetsuya _-sama_?"

"Bukan hal yang luar biasa, hanya mengikuti kejuaraan yang _Nii-san Tachi_ lakukan." Tetsuya melangkah mendekat ke arah Tanaka, "Kejuaraan Sains, debat bahasa Inggris, dan beberapa kejuaraan _academic_ "

"Bukannya itu membuat jadwalmu terlalu padat, Tetsuya _-sama_?"

"Mungkin, Tanaka _-san_. Tapi jika tak ku coba sekarang, aku akan ketinggalan dengan yang _Nii-san Tachi_ lakukan"

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Tetsuya _-sama_ , kesehatan anda cepat menurun saat musim dingin tiba" Tetsuya memasang sebuah senyuman yang lebih lebar, namun matanya memancarkan kemirisan.

" _Daijoubu_ _desu_. Aku tak memikirkan hal yang seperti itu, lagi pula kalau keadaanku memburuk, akan ku pastikan itu setelah _Winter Cup_ dan aku harap saat itu tiba.." Tetsuya menghela nafas dalam dan menatap Tanaka penuh harap. "Tetaplah disampingku, Tanaka _-san_ "

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghipnotis, mata Tanaka dapat menangkap sebuah kesunyian juga kesepian mendalam dari putra bungsu keluarga Akashi itu. Tanpa perlu menebak masa depan, ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya. Konsekuensi dari apa yang ia dapatkan dari latihan juga kegigihan untuk mengejar kelima kakaknya. Berhasil atau tidaknya mempersempit ketinggalan, kerja keraslah yang menjadi tolak ukur keberhasilan itu dan konsekuensi dari apa yang ia lakukan.

 _'_ _tetaplah sehat, Tetsuya-sama'_

_ooOOOoo_

Tak ada yang berbeda dari suasana biasanya di _Gymnasium_ Seirin, para pemain Basket semakin giat berlatih untuk menghadapi _Winter Cup_. Latihan kekuatan fisik juga ketahanan tubuh semakin gencar mereka lakukan. Tetsuya dan Kagami yang bermain berpasangan terlihat mulai menguasai beberapa teknik baru yang dapat mengecoh lawan. Izuki semakin mempertajam _Eagle Eye's_ nya. Kiyoshi mulai berlatih menangkap benda – benda besar di tangannya dengan bobot yang lebih berat dari biasanya, Hyuuga juga mulai melempar _Three_ _Point_ dengan semakin menambah jarak juga kecepatannya dan Mitobe melatih kekuatan tangan untuk menggantikan posisi _Center_ jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kiyoshi. Koganei, Tsuchida, Hiroshi, Kawahara dan Furihata juga mulai menemukan ritme permainan yang tepat untuk mereka. Sungguh, Tim Seirin menjadi jauh lebih kuat dibanding saat mereka mengikuti _Inter High_.

Momoi Satsuki yang menjadi manager sudah mengumpulkan semua mengenai para pemain dari tim lawan, terlebih data yang ia dapatkan sangat detail dan data masa depan dapat diprediksi dengan tepat. Dengan bantuan Momoi, Aida Riko dengan mudahnya mengatur strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menghadapi lawan – lawan mereka. Latihan yang biasanya selesai pukul 19:00 malam, kini bertambah menjadi pukul 21:00 bahkan tak jarang mereka pulang pukul 21:30 malam. Seperti saat ini misalnya, mereka baru selesai latihan pukul 21:30 dan bersiap pulang.

"Kau dijemput Tanaka _-san_ , Akashi?" Tanya Kagami yang masih membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku lupa mengatakan untuk tidak menjemputku. Mungkin saat ini Tanaka _-san_ sudah menunggu" Jawab Tetsuya dengan suara yang datar.

" _Soukka_ , lebih baik kau cepat. Aku yakin Tanaka _-san_ sudah menunggu lama" ucap Kagami.

"Aku tahu Kagami _-kun_ , _Arigatougozaimasu_ sudah mengingatkan"

" _Iie_ , itulah tugas seorang sahabat kan?" Tetsuya tersenyum dan memberikan kepalan tangan ke arah Kagami, Kagami menyambut kepalan tangan itu dengan kepalan yang sama dan saling bertubrukkan.

"Kalau begitu, kau masih mengizinkan aku menginap di apartemenmu kan?" Kagami tersentak dan memasang wajah sedikit jengkel.

"Kau memanfaatkanku, Akashi – _Teme_?" gerutu Kagami.

"Aku hanya bertanya Kagami _-kun_ , lagi pula semakin dekat kejuaraan _Winter Cup_ , semakin sulit rasanya pulang pergi dari rumah ke tempat pertandingan. Lebih baik aku tinggal di Apartementmu, mungkin itu lebih baik untuk melatih kerja sama kita" Kagami menghela nafas.

"Kalau alasanmu itu, aku tak masalah. Aku juga masih punya kamar kosong"

" _Arigatou_ Kagami _-kun_ , kalau begitu aku duluan" Ucap Tetsuya yang sudah selesai memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dengan syal berwarna Ungu pemberian dari Atsushi. " _Jya ne_ "

Kagami mengangguk sebagai balasan dari ucapan Tetsuya, punggung kecil itu mulai berjalan menjauh dan berpamitan dengan yang lainnya. Begitu ia keluar dari ruang ganti, ia melirik ke arah _Gym_ yang masih saja terlihat lampunya hidup, tanpa perlu menebak, Tetsuya sudah tau siapa yang ada di sana.

"Momoi _-san_ " panggilnya mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah duduk sendirian dan mencatat hasil latihan hari ini. Mendengar suara yang tak asing, Momoi langsung melirik ke Sumber suara.

"Tetsu _-kun_?" Jawab Momoi yang terkejut, Tetsuya mulai melangkah masuk dan mendekat.

"Apa tugasmu belum selesai?" Momoi mengangguk kecil.

"Un, begitulah. Tinggal mencatat hasil latihan Furihata _-kun_ " jawabnya pelan.

" _Soukka_ , apa kau akan melaporkan sekarang ke Aida- _Senpai_?" Momoi menggeleng.

" _Iie_ , mungkin besok pagi"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau kerjakan nanti saja setelah sampai rumah. Kau masih ingatkan apa yang akan kau tulis?" Momoi mengangguk, " _Saa,_ aku antar kau pulang. Sudah malam dan tak baik jika seorang gadis sepertimu pulang larut" Momoi membulatkan mata tak percaya, Akashi Tetsuya yang ia sukai sejak duduk di bangku SMP kini mengajaknya pulang? Mungkinkah Tetsuya sudah menyadari perasaan yang Momoi rasakan?

"Kau akan mengantarkanku, Tetsu _-kun_?" Tetsuya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" _Haii_ , tapi dengan menggunakan mobil jemputan dari Tanaka _-san_." Momoi menatap tak percaya, bernarkah? "Sebaiknya kita cepat, Momoi _-san_ , aku tak mau Tanaka _-san_ menunggu"

"Un. Ayo kita pulang"

Pipi Momoi serasa terbakar karna ucapan Tetsuya sekarang, berkas yang ia tulis benar – benar ia rapikan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Segera ia keluar dari _Gym_ , tak lupa mematikan lampu dan menguncinya. Beruntung kunci itu adalah kunci yang sudah di percayakan oleh kepala Sekolah padanya. Setelah selesai, Momoi langsung bergegas untuk berjalan bersama Tetsuya. Tanpa ragu, Momoi melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Tetsuya seperti biasanya. Tanaka yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang hanya memasang senyuman simpul melihat sang Tuan muda berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis.

"Tanaka _-san_ , kita akan mengantar Momoi _-san_ dulu. Tak apa kan?" Tanaka mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya _-sama_. Kita akan mengantarkan Nona Momoi ke rumahnya dengan selamat" ucap Tanak diiringi godaan kecil di sana.

" _Arigatou_ _ne_ , Tanaka _-san_." Ucap Momoi semangat. Dari jauh, anggota Seirin sudah menggerutu iri karna tingkah Momoi dan Tetsuya yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Beruntungnya Akashi _-kun_ , lahir dari keluarga kaya dan mendapatkan gadis secantik Momoi _-chan_. Hm.. terkadang membuatku benar – benar iri" Celetuk Kawahara.

"Kau benar, aku bahkan belum punya kekasih" Furihata tak mau kalah.

"Hidup Akashi _-kun_ benar – benar sempurna" Hiroshi ikut menambahkan, namun ketiga junior itu malah mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di kepala mereka.

" _Aho_ , kalian jangan memikirkan hal yang lain. Percuma kalian iri dengan Akashi, kehidupan kalian tak akan berubah" Hyuuga memberikan omelan.

" _Ma_ , lebih baik kalian fokus untuk _Winter Cup_ mendatang" Kiyoshi memberikan saran.

"Jika kalian menganggap hidup Akashi itu sempurna, itu benar, tapi di samping kesempurnaan itu, dia juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk bisa lebih sempurna." Jelas Izuki yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari yang lain.

"Akashi itu berbeda dari kita, tuntutannya juga lebih banyak. Kita tak bisa masuk kedalam masalahnya, tapi kita bisa meringankan sedikit beban yang dia tanggung dengan memenangkan _Winter Cup_ nanti" Penjelasan Kagami mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Tim Seirin. _Ace_ tim yang memiliki otak sedang cenderung bodoh itu ternyata bisa mengatakan hal – hal yang di luar dugaan. " _Nani_? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

" _Iie_ , barusan itu kau yang sebenarnya Kagami?" Hyuuga bertanya dengan tak percaya.

" _Nani_ _sore_? Tentu saja ini aku Kagami" Jawab Kagami lantang dan mendapatkan tepukkan tangan dengan wajah datar.

"Aku tak menyangka, _Sugoii_ _na_ " Celetuk Kiyoshi.

" _Nani_ _Senpai_? Kenapa aku kalian seperti melihat orang lain?!" Kagami langsung berteriak tak jelas dan berakhir dengan gebukkan dari Riko yang kebetulan belum pulang karna menemui penasihat Club.

"BAKAGAMI! Lebih baik kau hemat tenaga untuk latihan neraka besok!" Mata tim seirin melotot seketika, semakin dekat _Winter Club_ semakin sulit pula latihan yang diberikan.

Sebelum Riko semakin mengamuk, Kagami beserta tim Seirin lainnya langsung bergegas pulang dan beristirahat. Lebih baik mereka menikmati ranjang yang empuk dibandingkan mendengar ocehan dari sang pelatih. Di sisi lain, Tetsuya dan Momoi yang duduk bersebelahan sama sekali tak membuka percakapan sedikitpun. Tetsuya sibuk melihat jalanan kota dari jendela sedangkan Momoi hanya duduk sembari menunduk. Gugup bercampur senang, walau bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap saja ia merasa gugup.

"Momoi _-san_ " Suara lembut Tetsuya membuyarkan sedikit kegugupan Momoi. Momoi berpaling menatap helaian surai _Baby Blue_ yang tertiup angin lembut dengan sepasang mata biru yang masih menatap kejalanan.

"H- _Haii_ " jawabnya.

"Besok bisa temani aku ke Kaijo dan Touo?" Momoi mengedip tak mengerti, walau tak saling menatap, tapi Tetsuya bisa melihat ekspresi Momoi dari kaca jendelanya. Ia menghela nafas dan mulai menatap Momoi, "Aku dan Anggota dewan Sekolah sedang mengadakan festival gabungan dengan Kaijou dan Touo setelah _Winter Cup_ nanti. Jadi, ketua menugasiku untuk ke Kaijou dan Touo sebagai perwakilan dari Seirin. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menemani sekaligus seseorang yang akan mencatat hal penting saat pertemuan nanti"

"Maksudmu aku akan ikut ke Kaijou dan Touo sebagai perwakilan berdua denganmu?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Kau tak keberatankan?" Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Momoi segera mengangguk.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku akan menemanimu, Tetsu _-kun_ " Mendengar jawaban yang memuaskan dari Momoi, Tetsuya merasa lega sekaligus merasa jika bebannya sedikit terangkat. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Momoi yang halus.

" _Arigatou_ , Momoi _-san_ " Jika saja Momoi tak sadar ini masih ada di mobil Tetsuya, bisa saja dia pingsan karna merasakan panas yang membakar di dada dan pipinya. Tak berapa lama, Tanaka memberhentikan Mobilnya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Nona Momoi, kita sudah sampai" Ucap Tanaka Sopan.

"Aku duluan Tetsu _-kun_ " Momoi segera turun, namun tangan Tetsuya menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Tetsu _-kun_?" Tetsuya masih diam menatap Momoi yang sudah memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ah, _Gomen_ " Tetsuya segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk. "Hati – hati Momoi _-san_ " ucapnya bingung.

"Un" Jawab Momoi.

Iris biru Tetsuya menatap Momoi yang siap masuk ke dalam rumahnya, masih jelas terlihat lambaian tangan juga helaian rambut panjang Momoi yang tertiup angin. Tetsuya tersenyum lembut bahkan matanya sama sekali tak berkedip sama sekali hingga punggung kecil Momoi tak terlihat lagi. Tanaka yang menyetir melihat dari kaca kecil di mobilnya, ia ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah sang Tuan muda yang beranjak menjadi seorang remaja dewasa.

"Dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Tetsuya _-sama_ " Goda Tanaka, buru – buru Tetsuya berpaling dan memposisikan dirinya seperti semula seolah tak terjadi apa – apa.

"Aku tak memperhatikan dia, Tanaka _-san_. Lebih baik kita pulang, aku sangat lelah" elak Tetsuya, Tanaka sendiri sudah tertawa pelan.

" _Haii_ , Tetsuya _-sama_ "

Tanaka mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Akashi. Laju mobil tak terlalu cepat juga tak terlalu lambat namun membawa penumpangnya dengan selamat. Begitu sampai di depan gerbang, beberapa penjaga sudah siap membuka pintu gerbang bahkan beberapa pelayan sudah siap menyambut sang Tuan muda di depan pintu. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, Tanaka bermaksud memberitahu Tetsuya, tapi pemandangan yang sama kembali ia lihat.

"Tetsuya _-sama_ " Gumam Tanaka Lirih.

Tetsuya yang berada di kursi belakang terlihat tertidur dengan pulas, wajahnya tenang dan damai seolah telah melepaskan segala beban yang telah ia tanggung selama ia terjaga. Dengkuran ringan terdengar dari bibir sang tuan muda, sangat manis juga polos. Jika saja Tanaka tak mengenal bagaimana kehidupan Tetsuya dari lahir hingga sekarang, ia pasti mengira remaja bersurai _Baby Blue_ ini adalah remaja yang sama seperti lainnya, tanpa beban dan bisa menikmati masa sekolah penuh kebahagiaan juga kepolosan menjelang kedewasaan. Tanaka menghela nafas dan segera menggendong Tetsuya masuk ke kamar, ia tak ingin membangunkan sang tuan muda.

" _Oyasumi_ , Tetsuya _-sama_ " bisik Tanaka ketika ia menggendong Tetsuya di punggungnya. Begitu ringan, bahkan jauh lebih ringan dari yang bisa ia ingat akhir – akhir minggu ini.

Memang, tuan mudanya yang satu ini lebih kurus dibanding kakak – kakaknya yang lain. Sulit membuat tubuh sang Tuan muda untuk naik, tapi sangat mudah membuat tubuhnya turun terlebih karna seringnya ia sakit. Begitu sampai di lantai 2 – tepatnya di kamar Tetsuya – Tanaka seperti biasa melepaskan sepatu, kaos kaki juga blazer yang masih Tetsuya kenakan.

Dengan cekatan, ia mengganti pakaian sekolah dengan piyama yang lebih nyaman untuk Tetsuya. Sudah terbiasa, bahkan Tetsuya juga tak pernah merasa risih jika kelima kakaknya maupun Tanaka menggantikan pakaiannya dengan piyama karna saat ia sakit, jarum infus sering mengganggunya saat mengganti pakaian. Selimut tebal sudah disiapkan untuk membungkus tubuh lelah itu untuk masuk ke dalam alam mimpi. Walau tubuh Tetsuya masih sedikit lengket karna baru selesia latihan, tapi itu tak masalah jika besok pagi Tetsuya membersihkan diri sebelum ke sekolah.

Keesokkan harinya, Tetsuya bangun pagi seperti biasa dan segera bergegas kesekolah dengan langkah yang terburu – buru. Sebenarnya ia tak kesiangan, tapi ia ingin segera ke sekolah untuk mengambil proposal festival yang tertinggal di sekolah sekaligus menjemput Momoi yang akan menemaninya. Celana panjang berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih telah ia kenakan, tak lupa tas sudah tersampir di bahu kirinya. Dengan langkah terburu – buru Tetsuya memanggil sang pelayan pribadi.

"Tanaka _-san_ , aku akan berangkat sekarang. Tolong siapkan mobil dan antarkan aku" teriak Tetsuya. Mendengar permintaan Tetsuya, Tanaka hanya bisa mengikutinya. Namun, langkah Tetsuya terhenti saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. " _Gomennasai_ , aku tak mel—" Dahi Tetsuya mengerut saat melihat seseorang berdiri dengan tegap di depannya. "Sei – _Nii_?"

Terkejut juga merasa tak percaya ia akan melihat salah satu kakaknya pagi ini. Jujur, beberapa bulan belakangan ia tak pernah melihat kakaknya sama sekali. Selalu saja ada alasan yang mengatas namakan pekerjaan juga profesi yang mereka lakukan. Tapi kali ini, Tetsuya sama sekali tak mengerti sekaligus terkejut karna sang kakak berdiri di depannya dengan stelan pakaian kantor yang rapi.

"Mau ke sekolah Tetsuya?" suara itu, suara yang familiar untuk Tetsuya, tapi dengan nada yang berbeda. Serasa melihat orang yang ia kenal juga tak ia kenal secara bersamaan. Tetsuya mengangguk, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Seijuurou. "Kenapa sepagi ini?"

"Aku harus mengambil Proposal dan menjemput Momoi _-san_ "

"Lupakan saja Proposal itu"

"Maksudnya?"

"Lupakan saja proposal yang temanmu buat, isinya sama sekali tak menarik. Lebih baik kau buat ulang, kau juga masih memiliki waktu 1 jam untuk mengetik ulang. Aku rasa itu cukup" Tetsuya mengerut bingung, benar – benar tak mengerti maksud dari kakak sulungnya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kami sudah membuatnya?" Protes Tetsuya.

"Itu hanya proposal sampah Tetsuya, lebih baik kau kerjakan ulang bersama temanmu yang bernama Momoi itu. Ku rasa ide kalian akan di terima untuk Festival kalian" Tetsuya membulatkan mata tak percaya, kenapa kakaknya yang satu ini bisa tau?

"K-kenapa _Nii-san_ tau?" Seijuurou tertawa renyah juga terkesan menyeramkan.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu karna aku selalu benar Tetsuya, Ingat aku itu absolut" Jika sudah seperti ini, tak ada bisa lagi ia mengelak dan hanya bisa mengikuti ucapan kakaknya.

Tetsuya segera menghentikan pembicaraan itu dan buru – buru menuju Seirin sambil mengetik beberapa bagian proposal dengan laptopnya. Sambil jalan ia terus mengetik dan menuangkan segala ide – idenya juga beberapa ide dari anggota lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu disetujui. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Tetsuya mengikuti saran kakak sulungnya dan mengganti semua isi proposal. Hari itu Tetsuya menyadari satu hal, sang kakak sebenarnya memperhatikan setiap apa yang ia lakukan. maka sedikit saja ia hampir melakukan kesalahan, maka sang kakak akan bertindak sebelum ia bertingkah ceroboh.

" _Arigatou_ _Nii-san_ , tapi.. aku bisa melakukan ini **sendirian**."

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

HAii minna,,, maaf belum bisa balas buat yang comment.. tapi tenang ajah.. liat ingat siapa ajah yang coment dan kasih masukkan... hm... kemarin kan sempat telat, jadi minggu ini Lian update 2 chapter langsung... hehehehehehehe... jujur sih, lian udah ngetik lebih dari 10 chapter.. tapi sayangnya masih butuh revisi juga sedikit perbaharuan biar gak OOC (meski ini bagian paling sulitnya).

makasih buat dukungannya... sampai jumpa _**di chapter 8 - Winter Cup...**_ __o_^


	9. Chapter 8 : Winter Cup

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 8

%^Winter Cup^%

Udara berhembus dingin menyapu helaian rambut berwarna _Baby Blue_ dan Merah gradasi hitam yang sedang menikmati pemandangan kota dari lantai 4 sebuah apartement. Langit malam terlihat cerah walau tanpa bintang. Hiruk pikuk keramaian kota yang biasanya membuat nafas sesak seolah lenyap dalam sapuan angin malam yang lembut. Terdengar hembusan nafas ringan juga tatapan kagum dari kedua orang dengan surai berbeda warna itu. Si Surai _Baby Blue_ terlihat menatap kota dengan pandangan sendu sedangkan yang satunya memandang langit malam dengan raut wajah cemas. Sesekali si surai merah gradasi hitam melirik ke arah samping, ke arah seseorang yang akhir – akhir ini sering menginap di rumahnya.

"Akashi" panggilnya.

"Hm?" gumam pria itu.

"Kau yakin akan menginap lagi di apartemenku?" Tanya si surai merah gradasi hitam – Kagami Taiga -.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu, Kagami _-kun_?" tanya pemuda dengan surai _Baby Blue_ – Akashi Tetsuya.

"Tidak, aku tak keberatan dengan itu. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh, sudah hampir 6 bulan ini kau terihat berbeda" Tanya Kagami memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke dalam ruangan dan bersandar di dinding pembatas.

"Mungkin" Tetsuya menjawab singkat.

"Apa kau sedang mengalami masalah dengan kakak – kakakmu yang _Brother Complex_ itu?" Tetsuya menghela nafas, dan menjawab pelan.

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah aneh dan dengan mudahnya kau menginap di apartement yang bisa dibilang hanya apartement biasa, tak sama dengan _Mansion_ mu yang mewah itu" Kagami menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Mau besar atau kecil, selama itu nyaman aku tak masalah. Lagi pula Apartemenmu dekat dengan lokasi pertandingan _Winter Cup_ " Tetsuya beralasan tanpa berpaling dari langit malam yang tenang.

"Tapi kau kan masih punya Tanaka _-san_ yang bisa mengantarmu kapapun kau mau"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan Tanaka _-san_ , akhir – akhir ini pekerjaannya jauh lebih berat"

" _Wakatta_ , lebih baik kita masuk. Besok upacara pembukaan akan dimulai, jangan sampai kau demam karna berada di luar terlalu lama." Tetsuya terenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

" _Haii_ "

2 Pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu memasuki ruangan apartement yang bisa di bilang cukup mewah namun memiliki penampilan yang sederhana. Terdapat 3 kamar di dalam apartemen itu, satu kamar Kagami, satu kamar orangtuanya dan satu lagi khusus kamar tamu. Biasanya yang memakai kamar tamu adalah Alexandra Garcia, pelatih Kagami yang berasal dari Amerika, namun berhubung Alex sedang menikmati kota jepang yang lain, Tetsuya lah yang menempati kamar itu.

Malam ini terasa berbeda dari malam yang biasanya, ketika malam ini berakhir maka hari yang akan menunggu Tetsuya adalah hari dimana ia akan membalaskan dendamnya pada fukuda dan membuat sang kakak mengakui jika ia juga bisa. Berdasarkan intuisi Momoi, di pertandingan pertama nanti, mereka akan langsung melawan Touo, Nakamiya, Yosen, Fukuda, Kaijou dan jika mereka berhasil ke _final_ maka mereka akan bertemu dengan Rakuzan.

Tetsuya melirik ke arah jam weker yang dimiliki oleh Kagami, mengitung setiap detik yang bergulir dengan hembusan nafas yang lelah juga tertekan. _Winter Cup_ kali ini berbeda saat ia masih di Teiko dulu, jika saat itu ia memenangkan _Winter Cup_ karna ia yakin akan kemampuan untuk bisa seperti kelima kakaknya, maka _Winter Cup_ kali ini ia diwajibkan untuk menjadi juara dan menjadikan itu beban tersendiri untuknya. Rasa kantuk menyerang ketika Tetsuya memasang alarm, begitu meletakkan Alarm di atas sebuah meja kecil, Tetsuya mulai memejamkan mata dan menikmati mimpi yang menurutnya lebih indah dari dunia nyata.

Jika ada yang pernah mengatakan waktu berputar lebih cepat dari yang pernah manusia duga, maka itu berlaku bagi Tetsuya saat ini. Serasa baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia tertidur, tapi matahari sudah merengsek masuk kedalam celah jendela dan menandakan hari yang berat telah tiba. Ia bangun bahkan sebelum alarmnya berbunyi, sedikit mengecek _Smartphone_ dan terlihat sebuah E_Mail masuk dari Pelayan pribadinya – Tanaka.

 _'_ _Semoga pertandingan pertama ini anda menang, Tetsuya-sama'_

Singkat, padat juga tulus menggambar pesan singkat dari seorang pelayan yang sudah dianggap seperti seorang ayah bagi Tetsuya. Tetsuya segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan saat pertandingan. Walau ini sulit bahkan tanpa dukungan dari kelima kakaknya, Tetsuya siap untuk bertanding. _Jersey_ Seirin telah ia kenakan, tak lupa pula tas sandang telah selesai ia kemasi. Sepatu olah raga pemberian dari Daiki berwarna Putih biru – hadiah saat memenangkan _Inter High_ \- juga telah siap.

"Kau sudah siap Akashi?" tanya Kagami yang sudah mengenakan _Jersey_ Seirin yang sama sepertinya.

" _Haii_ , aku sudah selesai Kagami _-kun_ "

"Yosh, sebelum berangkat kita akan sarapan dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan telur dan Bacon panggang. Ah, aku juga sudah menyiapkan susu vanila untukmu"

" _Arigatou_ Kagami _-kun_ , aku merepotkanmu"

"Tak masalah, oh ya kau masih memiliki vitamin pemberian kakak hijaumu itu kan? Lebih baik kau minum sebelum pertandingan dimuai" Kagami mengingatkan.

" _Ano_.." Dahi Kagami mengeryit mendengar gumaman Tetsuya. "Sebenarnya Vitamin itu sudah habis 1 bulan belakangan ini, jadi aku sudah tak mengkonsumsinya lagi"

"Apa? Kau tak mengkonsumsi vitamin itu lagi?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

" _Haii_ , tapi itu tak masalah. Aku lebih kuat sekarang" Tetsuya keras kepala.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah aku mengalah Akashi." Kagami beranjak menuju dapur dan mengambil makanan yang sudah ia siapkan pagi ini. " _Ittadakimasu_ " ucapnya sebelum makan.

"Hari ini kita akan melawan Touo kan?" Kagami mengangguk, "setelah melawan Touo kita tak ada pertandingan esoknya?"

"Begitulah, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kagami Acuh.

"Aku izin tak ikut latihan Kagami _-kun_ "

"EH? Kenapa?"

"Hari itu ada _final_ Debat Bahasa Inggris, dan aku masuk _final_. Jadi aku tak ikut latihan selama satu hari. Aku juga sudah meminta Momoi untuk memberikan data mengenai pertandingan besok, jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir dengan ketidakhadiranku besok" Tetsuya menyelesaikan sarapan paginya dengan porsi kecil.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengikuti kompetisi Akashi, lebih baik kau beristirahat dan fokus pada satu kompetisi. Ini musim dingin, dan aku tau kau rentan saat musim dingin"

" _Daijoubu_ _desu_. Selama aku tak memikirkan hal negatif, aku yakin aku masih mampu bahkan dengan jadwalku yang penuh"

"Jadwal penuh?"

" _Haii_ , Saat ini aku sedang mengikuti banyak Kompetisi dan rata – rata jadwalnya hampir bertabrakan dengan jadwal _Winter Cup_ , beruntung pertandingannya sore dan malam hari, jadi pagi hari aku bisa mengikuti kompetisi lainnya" Kagami sontak menurunkan sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk makan.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Akashi. Lebih baik kau berhenti mengikuti kompetisi – kompetisi itu, fokuslah pada _Winter Cup_ dulu dan setelahnya kau bebas melakukan apapun"

"Kalau begitu tak bisa Kagami _-kun_ , aku tak akan bisa mengejar kelima kakakku. Ini lebih baik dari pada fokus pada satu hal saja"

"Kau ini keras kepala, Akashi" Sentak Kagami.

"Mungkin" Tetsuya menjawab acuh.

" _Maa_ , lebih baik kau siapkan sarapanmu itu. Aku yakin sebentar lagi _Coach_ akan menelpon dan memarahi kita kalau sampai terlambat."

"Aku sudah selesai Kagami _-kun_ , terima kasih atas makanannya" Perempatan merah langsung muncul di dahi Kagami, selain keras kepala ternyata seorang Akashi Tetsuya bisa membuatnya sekesal ini.

"Apanya yang selesai _TEME_! Kau bahkan tak menghabiskan sarapanmu!" Kagami sudah mengacak kasar rambutnya karna frustasi.

"Ini terlalu banyak Kagami _-kun_ " Tetsuya menjawab kalem.

"Apanya yang banyak, _Baka_! Dua butir Telur, Bacon dan sepotong roti kau bilang banyak? Aku bisa mati di buat keempat kakakmu itu tau!" Teriak Kagami yang tersulut Emosi.

" _Daijoubu_ _desu_ , mereka tak akan berbuat apapun padamu Kagami _-kun_ " Tetsuya menghela nafas dalam dan menatap sekeliling sendu. "Mereka sedang sibuk sampai akhir tahun bahkan mungkin sampai awal Tahun. Sei _-Nii_ benar – benar membuat kami memprioritaskan kesempurnaan dalam bidang yang kami pilih kecuali aku yang masih harus berusaha mempertipis jarak yang mereka buat semasa seusiaku dulu"

Mulut Kagami terkatub melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang semakin hari terlihat semakin tertekan. Walau wajahnya masih saja datar dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi di depan orang lain, tapi Kagami sudah mengenal Tetsuya lebih dari 8 bulan dan ia mulai bisa membedakan ekspresi Tetsuya walau topeng datar selalu Tetsuya kenakan. Merasa tak ada lagi hal yang akan di katakan, Kagami buru – buru menghabiskan sarapan yang ia buat dan segera menuju ke _Gym_ bersama Tim Seirin yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Bagi Tetsuya, melihat suasana _Gym_ yang ramai juga bagaimana rasanya berdiri di lapangan adalah hal yang tak terlalu mengejutkan lagi. Upacara pembukaan, pertandingan awal hingga perempat _final, Semi final_ bahkan _final_ sudah pernah ia rasakan. Walau kali ini ia rasa ada yang sedikit berbeda, tapi tetap saja ia sudah pernah merasakan semasa duduk di bangku menengah pertamanya.

Kali ini, Tetsuya kembali berdiri di tengah lapangan _Gym_ yang lebih luas dibandingkan saat ia di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Bangku – bangku penonton sudah penuh, teriakkan penonton juga semangat terus mengaung di telinga mereka. Bagi penonton, pertandingan ini hanya menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dan melanjutkan ke babak selanjutnya. Seirin juga berfikir demikian, tapi untuk Momoi dan Tetsuya, pertandingan ini adalah penentuan kerjasama untuk festival setelah _Winter Cup_ nanti.

"Kita harus memenangkan pertandingan pertama ini, Seirin tak akan kalah dan tujuan kita adalah memenangkan _Winter Cup_. Pertandingan pertama adalah langkah awal, jangan sampai Lengah" Riko memberikan intruksi.

"Ma, kita tak akan kalah" Hyuuga ikut mendorong. "SEIRIN _FIGHT_!"

" _HAII_!" teriak pemain starter.

"Ayo kita bersenang – senang" Kiyoshi tak melupakan ucapan sehari – hari yang ia sukai. Pemain _Starter_ mulai memasuki lapangan, namun panggilan Satsuki menghentikan langkah kaki Tetsuya.

"Tetsu _-kun_ , menangkan pertandingan ini. Touo pasti jauh lebih kuat dibanding saat _Inter high_. _Onegai_ " Momoi memberikan ekspresi penuh harap.

"Tentu saja Momoi _-san_ , kita tak akan kalah walau lawan kita yang pertama adalah Touo yang kuat" Tetsuya kembali menepuk puncak kepala Momoi dan bergegas menuju lapangan.

 _Tipp Off_ babak pertama dimulai, seluruh pemain mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga untuk bisa memenangkan pertandingan pertama. Teknik – teknik luar biasa juga dikerahkan oleh masing – masing tim. Touo yang selalu menggunakan permainan individu yang hebat melawan permainan Seirin dengan menggunakan permainan Tim yang cepat merupakan pertandingan yang membuat antusias penonton semakin meningkat.

Seirin menggunakan Run and Gun untuk menembus pertahan Touo, sebaliknya Touo menggunakan serangan balik dengan _Three Point_ milik Sakurai Ryo. Pertandingan berlanjut menjadi pertandingan yang menegangkan di setiap _Quarter_ nya. Adu taktik juga kemampuan diperlihatkan, tak jarang _Ace_ mereka _One On One_ sampai memasuki _Zone_. Pertandingan yang tak ingin diselesaikan tapi harus diselesaikan. Riko bergerak gelisan melihat waktu yang sudah mau habis tapi _Score_ yang di cetak selalu berkejar – kejaran dalam hitungan detik, dan saat yang ditunggu – tunggu tiba, _Buzzer Beater_ yang dilakukan oleh pasangan Cahaya dan Bayangan berhasil membawa mereka menuju kemenangan.

Teriakkan kemenangan pertandingan pertama menggema di lapangan, pelukkan semangat, _High Five_ kebanggaan dan saling bertubrukkan satu sama lain menjadi pemandangan yang terpampang di tengah lapangan. Riko dan Momoi saling berpelukkan satu sama lain mengekspresikan kemenangan mereka. Selesai merayakan kemenangan dengan teriakkan, kini Seirin merayakan di rumah Kagami dengan makan bersama. Tapi…

"Kagami- _kun_ , kami pinjam dapurmu" Riko memberikan senyuman yang manis beserta Momoi yang sudah memegang sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya. Seirin yang melihat dua wanita dengan catatan buruk dalam memasak itu seketika membeku di tempat.

"Kami akan membuat makanan yang special untuk kalian" Momoi bersemangat.

"Lebih baik kita cepat memasaknya Momoi _-chan_ , aku yakin mereka sudah kelaparan"

"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk Tetsu _-kun_ " Begitu Momoi menyebut nama Tetsuya, tatapan horor para _Senpai_ tertuju pada pria bersurai _Baby Blue_.

" _Ano_ Momoi _-san_ , Aida _Senpai_ " panggilnya ragu.

" _Ya,_ Tetsu _-kun_ /Akashi _-kun_ " Ucap Riko dan Momoi bersamaan.

"Boleh aku memberi saran?" Alis Momoi dan Riko Tertaut, menunggu saran apa yang akan diberikan oleh Tetsuya. "Mungkin lebih baik Kagami membantu kalian memasak, aku yakin kalian akan kerepotan memasak makanan yang banyak"

' _Yosh, bagus Akashi'_ Teriak para Senpai dalam hati.

" _Daijoubu_ _Desu_ , Akashi _-kun_. Kami bisa memasaknya berdua" Riko menolak saran dari Tetsuya.

 ** _'_** ** _Mati! Kami akan mati. Tolong kami Akashi!'_** Para _Senpai_ juga Trio Junior memasang wajah memelas ke arah Tetsuya, ia menghirup nafas dalam dan menatap ke arah Momoi, walau ini terlihat seperti memanfaatkan, tapi setidaknya inilah yang bisa menyelamatkan para _Senpai_ dari masakan antah berantah yang akan dibuat oleh Momoi dan Riko.

"Momoi _-san_ , aku senang kau akan memasak untukku dan _Senpai_ _Tachi_. Bukan berarti aku tak percaya akan masakanmu, aku hanya ingin masakan yang kau buat terasa lebih sempurna dengan bantuan Kagami _-kun_. Bagaimana?" Seperti anak panah cinta yang menembus jantungnya, Momoi tanpa berfikir lagi langsung mengangguk.

"Kagamin, _Onegai_!" seluruh orang yang di sana langsung bernafas lega karna Momoi dengan mudahnya mengabulkan permintaan dari Tetsuya.

Malam itu mereka berpesta kecil – kecilan untuk merayakan kemenangan atas Touo. Makanan yang disediakan juga terasa begitu enak dan tak semenyeramkan yang dibayangkan karna Kagami membantunya. Riko juga tak memasukkan vitamin juga suplement yang bisa mengganggu rasa asli dari masakan itu. Seirin makan dengan lahap kecuali Tetsuya yang hanya makan beberapa suap dan menghilang dengan _Misdirection_ atau mungkin karna hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Ia segera ke balkon untuk melihat langit malam yang tenang, sangat tenang sampai ia merasa jika itu Cuma mimpi.

Seirin terus menikmati makan malam bersama hingga kini mulai malam semakin larut, beruntung saat itu Tanaka datang menjemput. Riko dan Momoi diantar menggunakan mobil jemputan Tetsuya sedangkan tim Seirin yang lain pulang naik kereta api malam. Satu persatu para gadis diantar oleh Tanaka, pertama Riko lalu Momoi. Jika Riko hanya biasa saja, maka Momoi akan lain jadinya. Sebelum turun, Tetsuya sempat menarik tangan Momoi dan memberikan pesan.

"Jangan lupa data untuk lawan selanjutnya, besok aku akan memintanya" Momoi mengangguk singkat.

"Akan ku buat sedetail mungkin, bahkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan juga akan ku buat. Pertandingan kita selanjutnya melawan Nakamiya, tak perlu di khawatirkan, kita bisa menang dan kau bisa fokus untuk mengumpulkan ha—" ucapan Momoi terputus saat jari telunjuk Tetsuya tertempel di bibirnya.

"Itu rahasia kita Momoi _-san_ " Momoi diam seribu bahasa, bahkan apa yang akan ia katakan sudah menguap entah kemana. Gerakkan kecil dari Tetsuya benar – benar membuatnya kehilangan kata – kata.

" _J-Jya, matta ne_ " Cuma satu kata yang bisa Momoi lontarkan saat ini. Jantungnya yang sudah terpacu dengan rasa panas di pipi.

" _Matta ne_ " Jawab Tetsuya dengan senyuman lembut. Lambaian tangan menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan singkat itu. Tanaka yang melihat pemandangan menarik tak henti – hentinya tersenyum.

"Dia Gadis yang manis Tetsuya _-sama_ " Tetsuya mendengus kecil.

"Lalu?" Tetsuya menaikkan alisnya berusaha acuh dan mengeluarkan sebuah koran berbahasa inggris yang memberikan topic tentang _Go Green_ untuk topic debat bahasa inggrisnya besok.

"Bukannya anda menyukainya, Tetsuya _– sama_ " Goda Tanaka.

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Tetsuya balik yang matanya tak henti – hentinya menatap ke koran.

"Saya juga pernah muda, jadi saya tau bagaimana rasanya jadi remaja. Kenapa tidak mencoba saja, Tetsuya _-sama_?" Tetsuya menghela nafas dan meletakkan korannya di dalam pangkuan.

"Aku masih belum memikirkan hal yang seperti itu, Tanaka _-san_. Fokus utamaku saat ini adalah memenuhi perintah Sei _-Nii_ untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan bisa mengalahkan mereka semua." Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya, ntah kenapa ia merasakan pusing yang menyerang. "Aku harus bisa mengejar mereka, Tanaka _-san_. Sei _-Nii_ juga sudah memperingatiku, jika aku kalah, aku harus melepas Marga Akashi yang ku sandang" Tanaka mendengar itu Cuma bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku yakin ini sangat berat untukmu, Tetsuya _– sama_ " Tetsuya masih mendengar ucapan Tanaka walau kepalanya terasa mau pecah karna pusing yang menyiksa, berusaha bersikap biasa, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi mobil.

"Tak hanya berat Tanaka _-san_ , ini sangat membebaniku. Jika boleh memilih, aku ingin melepas marga Akashi yang ku sandang dan berubah menjadi marga _Kaa-san_. Tapi, walaupun aku bisa melepasnya, tetap saja darah keluarga Akashi masih mengalir ditubuhku." Tetsuya sudah diambang kesadaran, seketika bergumam pelan. "Aku lelah, Tanaka _-san_ " Begitu lirih, sangat lirih nyaris terdengar seperti bisikkan tapi Tanaka bisa mendengarnya.

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan selama perjalanan berlangsung, Tanaka tau jika Tetsuya sudah tak sadarkan diri dari tadi. Ia membiarkannya begitu saja, ia hanya ingin Tetsuya istirahat dan melupakan penat yang selalu menghantuinya. Seperti biasa, Tanaka akan menggendong Tetsuya di punggungnya, tapi begitu sampai di depan pintu, Pria bersurai ungu berdiri di depan pintu menatap malas namun tersirat rasa khawatir juga kerinduan yang mendalam. Perlahan ia mendekat dan menatap pria bersurai _Baby Blue_ yang ada di punggung Tanaka.

"Tanaka _-chin_ , apa terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsu _-chin_?" tanyanya malas, tapi satu tangannya mengelus helaian _Baby Blue_ yang sudah memanjang juga terasa lebih halus.

"tidak ada, Atsushi _-sama_. Tetsuya _-sama_ hanya kelelahan dan ketiduran di mobil" Tanaka berbohong.

"Kalau hanya kelelahan, kenapa Tetsu _-chin_ kelihatan lebih pucat dan kurus? Apa karna aku tidak pernah membuatkannya sarapan?" Tanya Atsushi dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ itu.

"Atsushi _– sama_ tidak salah, tanpa atsushi _– sama_ , para _Maid_ yang lain juga sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk Tetsuya _– sama_. Atsushi _– sama_ tak perlu khawatir tentang pola makan Tetsuya _-sama_ , para _Maid_ sudah menyiapkan menu seperti biasa"

" _Soukka_ " Atsushi masih betah mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ yang ia rindukan itu, perlahan bibir Tetsuya bergerak saat ia merasakan elusan ringan di kepalanya. Tanpa membuka mata, Tetsuya mengigau.

"Atsushi _-Nii_ " Atsushi tersenyum kecil, ternyata sang adik juga merindukkannya. Bahkan hanya dalam tidurnya – atau baru sadar dari pingsannya, ia bisa mengigau seperti itu.

"Tanaka _-chin_ , boleh aku yang membawa Tetsuya ke kamarnya?" Tanaka tak membantah, ia segera memindahkan Tetsuya yang ada di punggungnya ke punggung Atsushi dan membiarkan pria tinggi itu membawa adik kesayangannya ke kamar. " _Arigatou_ , Tanaka _-chin_ " ucap Atsushi saat merasakan Tetsuya mendapatkan posisi nyaman di punggungnya.

"Sama - sama, Atsushi _-sama_ "

Atsushi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan agar tak mengganggu tidurnya Tetsuya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menaikki salah satu anak tangga hingga sampai di kamar Tetsuya. Segera ia membukanya perlahan dan meletakkan Tetsuya di tempat tidur. Ia melepaskan _Jersey_ Seirin yang masih Tetsuya kenakan, menggantinya dengan kaos polos. Tak lupa, Atsushi menyelimuti tubuh Tetsuya dengan selimut dan membiarkan sang adik melepaskan segala lelahnya dengan istirahat.

Wajah Tetsuya begitu tenang juga damai dalam tidurnya, dengkuran kecil keluar dari bibir mungil yang terlihat lebih pucat. Atsushi merapikan poni sang adik yang berantakkan dan mengecupnya. Ia benar – benar rindu ingin memanjakkan sang adik seperti dulu, menggendongnya di punggung sembari menggodanya. Ah, mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ nya seperti ini saja sekarang sudah sangat sulit, apa lagi melakukan kegiatan seperti dulu.

" _Gomen_ Tetsu _-chin_ , Sei _Nii-chin_ menyuruh kami untuk fokus pada usaha yang sedang kami jalani. Shin _Nii-chin_ sekarang sering melakukan operasi di luar kota, Daiki _-chin_ juga sedang menangani kasus rumit diberbagai tempat dan Ryouta – _Chin_ sekarang sudah mendapat izin terbang sebagai Pilot tapi masih menjadi _Co Pilot_ yang perlu menambah pengalaman. Tak hanya itu, Ryouta _-chin_ juga masih sering melakukan pemotretan di berbagai tempat yang ia datangi jadi tak ada waktu untuk pulang"

Atsushi masih betah menyisir surai _Baby Blue_ yang lembut itu. Tak jarang ia merapikan kemudian mengelusnya lembut. Walau ia memiliki tangan besar yang kuat, bukan berarti ia tak bisa menjadi lebih lembut. Jujur saja, Atsushi merasakan lelah yang luar biasa karna restoran yang di Akita memiliki pelanggan tetap yang banyak. Setiap jam makan siang dan malam selalu penuh bahkan sampai ada yang memesannya terlebih dahulu. Alasan utama Atsushi jarang di rumah karna lebih sering ia mengurus restoran yang ada di Akita dibanding yang ada di Tokyo. Tak hanya itu, beberapa acara memasak sering mengundangnya di berbagai tempat di Osaka, Kyoto dan kota – kota lainnya. Fokus kerja membuatnya menjadi jarang di rumah dan tak bisa lagi memanjakan si bungsu.

Ciiiet..

" _Sumimasen_ mengganggu, Atsushi _-sama_. Tanaka _-san_ menyuruh saya untuk meletakkan ini di kamar Tetsuya _-sama_ " Mabuchi sang kepala pelayan masuk dengan hormat.

"Apa itu Mabu _-chin_?"

"Ini jadwal Tetsuya _-sama_ untuk 2 hari kedepan yang diatur ulang" Mabuchi menyerahkan sebuah kertas jadwal Tetsuya. "Saya permisi dulu, Atsushi – _sama_ " Atsushi membaca kertas jadwal itu, tertera lengkap kegiatan Tetsuya selama dua hari yang detail, ia bisa membaca jika Tetsuya berhasil masuk _final_ debat bahasa inggris dan lolos ke babak selanjutnya di _Winter Cup_.

" _Omedetou_ , Tetsu _-chin_. Kau berusaha dengan keras, _Gomen_ tak bisa mendukungmu secara langsung"

Atsushi menundukkan kepala dan tanpa ia sadari setetes airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Miris dan merasa menjadi kakak yang buruk karna tak tau jika sang adik berhasil lolos di _Winter Cup_. Sungguh, Atsushi merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karna ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk adiknya yang berjuang mati – matian. Kamar itu menjadi saksi bagaimana Atsushi menghapus airmata yang sempat terjatuh dan mengecup kembali dahi Tetsuya sebagai ucapan maaf sekaligus semangat yang tak bisa ia katakan secara langsung.

_ooOOOoo_

Hari - hari yang dilalui Tetsuya berjalan berdasarkan apa yang telah di jadwalkan. Kejuaraan – kejuaraan yang ia ikuti berhasil dengan sempurna tanpa ada yang cacat sedikitpun. Tersisa 3 hari menjelang semi _final_ dan _final_. Untuk masuk ke semi _Final_ , Seirin berhadapan dengan Fukuda. Wajah – wajah meremehkan tertera jelas di sana, seragam merah dengan wajah sangar yang membuat siapapun sedikit bergidik. Tak luput, Pelatih mereka berbeda dengan pelatih yang sebelumnya pernah mereka lihat.

Rambutnya bergaya pemain Amerika yang gimbal berwarna hitam dengan ujung yang berwarna putih. Matanya tajam menyiratkan kebencian dan betapa brutalnya sang pelatih, sementara para pemain terlihat seperti petinju yang siap menghajar lawannya padahal ini adalah permainan basket. Seirin sendiri sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi Fukuda dengan strategi baru juga prediksi – prediksi dari Momoi yang akurat, bahkan pelatih yang bergantipun sudah ia beritahu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, hari ini yang akan menjadi _Starter_ adalah Teppei, Hyuuga _-kun_ , Kagami _-kun_ , Izuki _-kun_ dan Mitobe _-kun_ " Riko melirik ke arah Tetsuya, "Kau akan masuk di _Quarter_ terakhir, Akashi _-kun_ " Tetsuya tak terkejut mendengar ia akan di masukkan saat _Quarter_ terakhir, efek dari kejuaraan yang ia ikuti sekarang mulai terasa.

" _Haii_ " jawabnya pelan.

" _Saa_! Pergi dan menangkan pertandingan ini" perintah riko.

"SEIRIN _FIGHT_!" Teriak Hyuuga.

"HAA!" teriak Seiring semangat.

"Ayo kita bersenang – senang" ucapan Kiyoshi mengakhiri pembicaraan sebelum bertanding. Di bangku bench, Tetsuya duduk diam sembari memperhatikan permainan yang akan segera di mulai.

Jujur saja, beberapa hari terakhir kesehatannya menurun drastis akibat kelelahan juga karna daya tahan tubuhnya mudah turun saat musim dingin. Sekarang saja ia masih mengenakan syal di leher untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, pernah beberapa kali saat pertandingan ia hampir pingsan dan beruntungnya Kagami maupun Hyuuga berada di dekatnya, jika tidak mungkin ia sudah terjatuh di lantai. Setiap selesai pertandingan, Seirin selalu merayakannya di Maji burger atau di apartemen Kagami. Tim Seirin akan makan dengan lahap tapi berbeda dengan Tetsuya, selera makannya juga semakin menurun bahkan tak jarang Momoi memaksanya makan dengan ancaman makan sendiri atau ia akan menyuapinya.

Alhasil Tetsuya mengalah dan makan walau hanya sedikit, namun sayangnya begitu beberapa suap rasa mual menyerangnya dan ujung – ujungnya perut yang sudah terisi kembali kosong. Merasa kesehatannya semakin menurun, Tetsuya sudah tak pernah lagi menginap di apartemen Kagami, terlebih ia akan membuat Kagami kerepotan. Riko yang memiliki mata istimewa dan mampu menganalisis tubuh pemain, dengan mudah menyadari kondisi Tetsuya. Awalnya ia menyuruh agar Tetsuya beristirahat, tapi Tetsuya keras kepala ingin ikut bermain. Riko mengambil sebuah keputusan dimana Tetsuya hanya boleh bermain di _Quarter_ terakhir dan jika keadaan mendesak, ia hanya boleh bermain selama 2 menit di setiap _Quarter_.

"Heih~~ Ternyata dia bukan _Starter_ , ini tak akan jadi pertandingan yang menarik" Sang pelatih tersenyum remeh, "Oi! Kalian tekan Seirin dan buat si _Baby Blue_ itu masuk ke lapangan dan saat ia sudah masuk, awasi dan hancurkan" Ucap sang pelatih.

" _HAII_!" Teriak pemain fukuda. Kini Seirin dan Fukuda berbaris berhadapan untuk memulai permainan.

" _Yoroshiku Onegaishimau_ " _Tipp Off_ Seirin _Vs_ Fukuda di mulai.

Seirin memulai pertandingan dengan serangan yang mengerikan, namun sama sekali tak bisa membuat _Score_ karna bertahanan yang kuat. Hampir sama seperti permainan Kirisaki Dai Chi, Fukuda memakai taktik licik yang membuat beberapa pemain saling bertubrukkan dengan keras. _Quarter_ pertama dilalui dengan _Score_ yang sama sekali tak memuaskan, 10 : 24 kemenangan untuk Fukuda di _Quarter_ pertama. Saat _Quarter_ kedua dimulai, Fukuda malah menyerang semakin brutal dan membuat jarak _Score_ yang semakin jauh. 14 : 40. Salah satu pemain mendekati Bench dan menunjuk ke arah Tetsuya.

"Kau Akashi Tetsuya bukan?" Tetsuya mengeryit, "Sampai kapan kau akan duduk diam disana, _baka_? Tunjukkan pada kami jika marga Akashi yang kau sandang itu bukan sekedar marga saja." Pemain itu menyeringai, "Cih! Aku tak menyangka pertandingan ini jauh lebih mudah dari saat kita latih tanding." Pemain itu terus meremehkan Tetsuya dan seorang pemain lainnya menepuk pundak pemain itu.

"Sudahlah, keluarga Akashi yang katanya selalu sempurna itu hanya omong kosong. Terbukti mereka memiliki kecacatan disini" Tangan Tetsuya mengepal dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang kuat. " _The Phantom Six Man_ hanyalah sampah dalam keluarga Akashi" Cukup, Tetsuya muak dengan ucapan itu, ketika dua orang yang menghampirinya pergi, Tetsuya langsung berdiri dan melepas syal beserta _jersey_ yang ia kenakan.

" _Coach_ , masukkan aku ke lapangan" Riko mengerti perasaan Tetsuya saat itu, percuma saja melarangnya saat ini.

"Baiklah, kau akan masuk sekarang Akashi _-kun_ , tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku akan menarikmu keluar" Tetsuya mengangguk paham mendengar ucapan Riko.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Tetsu _-kun_ " Gumam Momoi yang masih didengar oleh Tetsuya.

" _Haii_ , _Ittekimasu_ "

Prrriiittt.

"Seirin _member Changing_ " Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Kagami, Izuki langsung tersenyum kecil melihat pemain yang mereka tunggu tiba.

"Yo! Kita tunjukkan basket yang sebenarnya" ucap Kagami yang menatap tajam ke arah Fukuda. Tetsuya mengangguk dan menampilkan wajah serius sebagai jawabannya.

"Akhirnya dia masuk juga" Gumam Sang pelatih Fukuda. "Akashi akan hancur sekarang juga" Gelak tawa menyeramkan terdengar di sekitar bench Fukuda.

 _Quarter_ ketiga berlangsung dengan Seirin yang bangkit, Hyuuga mendapatkan peluang menghasilkan _Three Poin_ dan perlahan – lahan Seirin mulai menyusul ketinggalan. Sang pelatih Fukuda memberikan sebuah senyuman meremehkan, ia sudah tau ini akan terjadi tapi ia telah menyiapkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Oi Bocah! Lanjutkan ke rencana kedua!" teriaknya.

3 menit menjelang akhir _Quarter_ ke-3 menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Seirin. Fukuda mulai tak memperdulikan bagaimana cara mereka memasukkan bola ke Ring, membuat berbagai pelanggaran yang disengaja sehingga Seirin mendapatkan banyak pelanggaran. _Misdirection_ Tetsuya tak berfungsi lagi dan satu – satunya cara untuk memenangkan pertandingan adalah menggunakan _Misdirection Overflow_ yang merupakan Bom waktu untuk Tetsuya.

"Tsck! Sial! Tak ada cara lain" Gerutu Riko.

"Riko _-senpai_ , masih ada cara lain sebelum kita menggunakan _Misdirection_ _Overflow_ , lebih baik mereka bermain seperti biasa sampai _Quarter_ ke-3 selesai. Di _Quarter_ ke – 4 aku sudah mengetahui kelemahan dari Fukuda dan di 5 menit terakhir kita akan menggunakan _Misdirection Overflow_ yang memiliki banyak resiko. Tak hanya untuk Tetsu _-kun_ tapi juga untuk Seirin." Jelas Momoi dan di sambut kerutan dari Riko.

"K-kau bisa mengetahui dengan semudah itu Momoi _-chan_? Bagimana caranya kau bisa tau?" Momoi menatap lurus ke arah lapangan.

"Itu mudah, Fukuda tak hanya mengincar kemenangan atas Seirin, tapi juga memiliki maksud untuk membuat Tetsu _-kun_ mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya. Aku mendapatkan informasi kalau pelatih mereka pernah bekerja di AKASHI CORP cabang Kyoto dan dipecat"

"D-dari mana informasi itu?"

"Aku mencari sumber data sang pelatih dari mulai dia tinggal hingga sekarang berada di Tokyo, tak butuh waktu lama saat aku mengetahui namanya dan berdasarkan intuisiku, Pelatih itu memiliki dendam sendiri terhadap keluarga Akashi karna pemecatannya sekitar 7 bulan lalu"

"Maksudmu ini bukan hanya pertandingan _Winter Cup_?"

"Un, ini adalah pembalasan dendam Haizaki Shogo sang pelatih Fukuda"

Wajah Riko berubah semakin serius dengan pernjelasan Momoi ini, Sungguh ini bukan pertandingan main – main. Selesai _Quarter_ Ke – 3, rencana Momoi segera di laksanakan. Adu penambahan _Score_ terus berlanjut hingga menembus angka 100:100, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat 5 menit sebelum pertandingan berakhir. Mereka langsung menggunakan _Misdirection Overflow_ yang mengecoh pemain Fukuda. Angka Seirin semakin bertambah dan kemenangan di tangan mereka. Tapi…

"Akashi!"

"Tetsu _-kun_ "

Tetsuya hampir kehilangan kesadaran saat akhir pertandingan, Jika saja Kagami tak menangkapnya. Haizaki tertawa senang melihat apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya tercapai. Walau timnya kalah, tapi untuk Semi _Final_ dan _Final_ nanti Seirin akan bersiap menghadapi kekalahan yang menyakitkan. Akashi Tetsuya juga akan menjadi kecacatan dalam keluarga Akashi yang sempurna dengan kemenanngan.

"Nikmati kemenanganmu sekarang, karna kekalahan ketika sampai ke _Final_ adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan…" Haizaki menyeringai tajam. "Akashi Tetsuya"

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

Yo minna,,, Gomen Lian baru muncul dan baru sekarang bisa balas Reviews dari semuanya.. Okeh,, Satu persatu bakalan Lian balas..

1\. CeiCuyaCelamanya

Hmm... sebenarnya ini masih belum seberapa sih.. masih ada puzzle - puzzle lainnya... masih konflik awal koq,, ^^ (Pasang muka Evil),.. Makasih udah coment,, ^^

2\. MaknaExo

Ada koq saatnya mereka semua muncul, apa lagi si cabe - cabean merah (Di rajam gunting).. ntar ada satu karakter lagi yang bakalan muncul dan menjelaskan makna kenapa Akashi Tetsuya gak dipanggil Tetsuya tapi Akashi.. ada saatnya di jelasin sedetail mungkin.. Ini masih konflik awal, jadi belum ke konflik sebenarnya.. Waiting ne, Sehun-ssi (muka polos)

3\. Guest 1

Baik - baik saja sampai akhir? Hmm.. kayaknya masih mau di siksa semuanya Hehehehe. (Evil mode on).. Thanks udah Comment... ^^

4\. Guest 2

iya udah di update.. ^^ THanks udah nunggu..

5\. Guest 3

Lian belum perkirain chapter berapa, tapi lian udah ketik sekitar 16 chapter, dan Konflik puncak masih di Chapter 14.. jadi perkiraan aku sekitar 20 atau mungkin kurang.. Hehehehe,, masing - masing chapter minimal 5000 word (kurang lebih sih).. makasih udah baca ^^

6\. Hikari Sakura

Yoroshiku, Hikari-cchi...

maksih yang buat semangatnya.. Lian akan ngetik, tapi ntah sampai kapan.. hehehehe (^_^)v

7\. Sri Silvi Wahyu

Oke-ssu... makasih udah mampir.. hehehehehe

8\. Guest 4

iya,, insya allah tiap jum'at...

Untuk yang login,,

zhichaloveanime : Makasih udah mampir,, Aah,, seneng ada yang nunggu... Ini udah update..

deagitap : Sebenarnya sih lian ada niat nyelipin Tetsuya sama Momoi, errr. yah sdikit bumbu kisah Lian lha (sesi curhat colongan melalui fanfic #dibunuhreaders)

Sei-channya kurang serem yah.. aaah,, ini yang bikin lian puyeng... kyaknya harus baca FF tntang sei-chan sebanyak - banyaknya lagi.. mksih atas sarannya...

mamitsu27 : Makasih atas sarannya.. errr.. soal bidang, aku juga bidang itu lho (meski bljarnya secara otodidak + banyak kenalan orang jepang).. FF ini niatan aku untuk belajar bahasa lebih luas lagi... (dan sebenarnya aku juga ngikuti cara nulis Author lain #ketahuanSaia).. makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banget udah kasih saran.. XOXO

Dewi15 : udah nih,, silahkan baca,, ^^

: Hehehehe,, seperti itu lah,, pengen bikin yang harmonis2, abis itu di ancurin.. #kabur.. Thanks udah comment..

nicisicrita : Soal itu sih aku malah mikirnya positif,, ntar ada rahasia di balik kado itu koq.. Errrr... soal sakit parah... (#Blank tiba - tiba) Masih rahasia yah.. ^^

shawoldita : iya,, ini masih konflik awal koq.. ^^

Nyanko Kawaii : piero-san? Aah,, LIan tau.. aku juga baca FF dia n always waiting.. Kalau soal bunuh diri sih,Lian gak mikir yang kayak gitu.. Lian gak pengen di sebut Author yang Plagiat, jadi alur cerita udah LIan atur sesuai dengan imajinasi Liar LIan... LIan punya konflik tersendiri yang akan sulit di tebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjut - selanjutnya.. Ini khusus FF lian dan Lian gak ingin FFnya itu memiliki konflik yang sama meski terkadang ada FF yang Lian bikin terinspirasi dari Author lainnya. Bukan berarti Plagiat yah.. Ntar kamu akan tau bagaimana konflik yang sesungguhnya.. Bukan hanya di Tetsuya, tapi DAiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi dan Sei Sendiri akan kena Konflik yang berbeda.. Dan ini bukan hanya Kisah Tetsuya, tapi ada kisah lain di balik FF ini.. TUnggu ajah sampai Cast tambahan muncul... Waiting ne... ^^

ChintyaRosita : Udah koq... Happy reading...

Dan sekedar info, Jika menemukan penggambaran karakter yang tidak sesuai,, Lian mohon maaf.. Lian terbiasa dengan mempermainkan karakter - karakter yang jadi Cast di Ff lian.. Terima kasih udah berkenan komentar, lian terima semuanya.. dan untuk masalah yang berbahasa jepang lian pakai, Itu sih kebiasaan Lian ajah.. Banyak Fanfiction - fanfiction di luar sana yang lian baca menggunakan bahasa campuran.. bahkan lebih extream dari yang Lian buat.. Lian udah baca seluruh FF yang kebanyakan dari Wordpress dengan banyak bahasa (Contohnya Korea, Mandarin, Jepang dan Jerman).. meski awalnya sulit mengerti, tapi lama kelamaan lian jadi terbiasa dan ini lah FF yang lian ketik.. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya.. m(._.)m

Sampai Jumpa di _**Chapter 9 : Give Up**_


	10. Chapter 9 : Give Up

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 9

%^Give Up^%

 _Semi_ _final_ _Winter Cup_ sudah di depan mata, lelah karna pertandingan kemarin seolah menguap begitu saja saat _Tipp Off_ _Semi_ _Final_ antara Rakuzan vs Shuutoku dan Seirin Vs Kaijo dimulai. Pertandingan pertama adalah Rakuzan melawan Shuutoku. Pertandingan yang menarik juga menegangkan karna Rakuzan merupakan lawan yang kuat. Penonton mendapatkan sajian pertandingan yang menguras decak kagum juga teriakkan semangat hingga pertandingan berakhir dengan Rakuzan sebagai pemenang.

Selanjutnya pertandingan antara Seirin Vs Kaijo. Kali ini Tetsuya bermain sebagai Starter selama 5 menit pertama dan ditarik mundur karna kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan untuk bermain lebih lama. Tak kalah dengan pertandingan Shuutoku melawan Rakuzan, pertandingan Seirin Vs Kaijo juga tak kalah menarik. Kedua tim tak ada yang mau mengalah, bahkan adu kecepatan juga teknik menjadi pemicu keinginan untuk tak segera menyelesaikan pertandingan ini. Namun, tentu saja setiap pertandingan akan ada pemenang dan ada pula yang kalah, Kaijou harus mengakui jika Seirin memang tim yang kuat karna berhasil mengalahkan mereka sebanyak 2 kali.

"YEAAAHH! Kita msuk _final_!" Teriak Seirin semangat. Riko dan Momoi saling berpelukkan dan melompat senang karna mereka berhasil masuk ke babak _final_ , Tetsuya juga ikut larut dalam kesenangan, tapi karna pusing menyerangnya ia hanya tersenyum menatap teman – temannya.

"Yosh! Kita rayakan ini di rumahmu Kagamin, aku dan Riko – _Senpai_ yang belanja" Ucap Momoi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan dapur dan peralatan bersama yang lain" Kagami menyetujui.

" _Ano_ , boleh aku tak ikut?" Seluruh mata tertuju pada si surai _Baby Blue_.

"Heh? Kenapa Akashi?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"Aku merasa lelah seharian ini, _Captain_. Jadi aku akan pulang lebih cepat, Tanaka _-san_ juga sudah menunggu" Jelas Tetsuya dengan kepala yang merasakan pusing.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti. Lebih baik kau istirahat, besok adalah pertandingan _final_ kita" Hyuuga memberi izin.

" _Haii_ " Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap ke arah Momoi. "Momoi _-san_ , besok adalah pertandingan terakhir dan setelah pertandingan, aku harap permintaanku kemarin sudah selesai dan antarkan lusa nanti" Momoi yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tetsuya mengangguk semangat.

" _Un_ , akan ku buat sebagus mungkin dan sudah ku siapkan semua yang ingin kau tunjukkan untuk _Nii-san_ mu, Tetsu _-kun_ " Momoi tersenyum senang.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ , kalau begitu, _Jya ne_ " Tetsuya berpamitan dan bergegas menuju keluar _Gym_. Di sana Tanaka sudah berdiri disamping mobil berwarna hitam yang biasa menjemputnya. "Ayo kita pulang Tanaka _-san_ , aku sangat lelah"

"Baik, Tetsuya _-sama_ " Tetsuya masuk ke dalam Mobil dan menyenderkan punggung serta kepalanya pada sandaran mobil. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat dan berimbas pada perutnya yang sudah terasa mual.

"Tanaka _-san_ , katakan pada Mabuchi untuk menyiapkan ramen hangat untukku. Ntah kenapa aku merasa tubuhku tak enak" Ucap Tetsuya sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing.

"Sebaiknya Tetsuya _-sama_ menemui Shintarou _-sama_ untuk _Check Up_ kesehatan dan membeli vitamin yang biasa anda minum" Tetsuya menggeleng cepat.

"Aku hanya akan merepotkan Shintarou _-Nii_ , Tanaka _-san_. Sei _-Nii_ menyuruhku untuk melakukan segalanya sendiri, lagi pula Shintarou _-Nii_ sedang sibuk" Elak Tetsuya.

" _Wakatta_ , kalau begitu kita _Check Up_ di tempat lain bagaimana? Besok adalah pertandingan penting untuk Anda, Tetsuya _-sama_. Anda harus dalam keadaan fit untuk bisa menang dan menyusul saudara anda yang lain" Nasihat Tanaka.

" _Daijoubu_ _desu_ , aku sudah menyiapkan strategi bersama Seirin untuk mengalahkan Rakuzan nantinya. Aku juga sudah memperhitungkan resikonya nanti" Tetsuya terdiam sejenak, "Hasil yang memuaskan pasti memiliki Resiko yang tinggi juga kan, Tanaka _-san_?" Mata Tanaka membulat besar melihat sebuah senyuman terpampang dari bibir sang tuan Muda dengan bibir pucatnya yang putus asa. "Pertandingan besok akan menjadi hadiah terbaik untuk Sei _-Nii_ dan akan ku pastikan dengan hadiah itu, Sei _-Nii_ akan kembali seperti semula." Tetsuya menghela nafas dengan senyuman yang masih mengukir disana. "Aku tak akan mengecewakan Sei _-Nii_ , Tanaka _-san_ "

Tanaka membalas ucapan itu dengan anggukan juga senyuman, ia bisa merasakan jika Sang tuan muda mulai berubah menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab bahkan menampakkan sebuah sifat yang dewasa walau harus merasakan tekanan dan tuntutan menjadi sempurna sebagai anggota Akashi. Samar _–_ samar Tanaka dapat melihat jika Tetsuya tak henti – hentinya memijat pangkal hidung dengan mata yang tertutup, ia tau apa yang dirasakan sang Tuan muda mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Tetsuya melakukan hal sama, tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan. Beruntung dengan penanganan yang telah disiapkan, Tetsuya kembali ke kondisi semula walau tak sempurna.

Tanaka yang telah terbiasa mendampingi Tetsuya kemanapun saat ia masih kecil, bahkan semasa kepala keluarga Akashi itu masih hidup, ia sudah bisa mengantisipasi setiap keadaan yang akan Tetsuya alami. Terluka, pusing, pingsan, demam tinggi, Flue bahkan seburuk apapun keadaan Tetsuya, Tanaka telah mengerti bagaimana cara menanganinya, terlebih Kakak kedua- Shintarou- telah menyiapkan peralatan medis khusus yang bisa digunakan para _Maid_ untuk menangani Tetsuya ketika ia tak ada di rumah. Seluruh _Maid_ telah diajarkan bagaimana memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Tetsuya berdasarkan gejalanya, jadi tak akan ada yang panik tapi malah sebaliknya, mereka akan tenang karna telah ada persiapan sebelumnya.

Pukul 19:00 Tanaka dan Tetsuya telah sampai di rumah, Sesuai dengan permintaan Tetsuya, Semangkuk ramen lengkap dengan bahan pelengkap sudah tersedia di meja makan. Tak luput segelas air putih juga segelas Susu Vanilla juga sudah tersedia. Tetsuya sendiri sudah membersihkan tubuhnya kemudian mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama berwarna Biru muda bergaris. Ia segera duduk di meja makan yang besar namun kosong, jika sang kakak ketiga – Atsushi – tau apa yang ia makan sekarang, Tetsuya pasti akan di ceramahi. Tak hanya itu sang kakak keempat – Daiki – dan kelima – Ryouta – akan segera mengganti makanan yang tersaji itu.

Tetsuya mengambil sumpit dan bersiap makan, matanya menatap makanan itu penuh selera tapi saat masuk ke mulut, yang ia rasakan hanya pahit. Tak ingin mengecewakan para _Maid_ yang sudah bersedia membuatkannya makanan, Tetsuya memakannya perlahan – lahan hingga habis satu mangkuk. Baru saja ia akan meneguk segelas air putih, perutnya terasa berputar dan membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya saat itu juga. Seketika itu juga Tetsuya berlari menuju wastafel di kamar mandi dekat dapur, tak peduli dengan beberapa pelayan yang ia tabrak karna terburu – buru.

"Tetsuya _-sama_?" Gumam Para pelayan yang heran dengan tingkah buru – buru sang tuan muda.

Begitu sampai di toilet, Tetsuya segera memuntahkan segala isi perutnya di sebuah wastafel dengan kaca besar di sana. Aroma aneh menguar disana dan memaksa Tetsuya semakin banyak mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri dahi juga pelipis Tetsuya, kepalanya pun semakin terasa berat saja. Tetsuya terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya hingga habis dan menyisakan cairan kuning yang pahit di mulut. Setelah selesai, ia menghidupkan keran air untuk mencuci mulutnya dan membiarkan benda yang di keluarkannya itu hanyut terbawa air. Tubuhnya benar – benar terasa lemas, bahkan tenagapun tak tersisa lagi. Begitu ia membuka pintu Toilet, Tanaka dan Mabuchi sudah berada di depan pintu.

" _Daijoubuka_ , Tetsuya _-sama_?" Tanya Mabuchi khawatir.

" _Daijoubu_ _desu_ , hanya mual. Mungkin asam lambungku sedang naik" Jelas Tetsuya yang masih lemas dengan tangan yang menopang di dinding.

"Mau saya antarkan ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Tanaka.

" _Iie_ _desu_ , Tanaka _-san_. Aku baik – baik saja, efek kelelahan memang selalu seperti ini" Alasan klise namun juga terselip kejujuran karna setiap ia lelah atau baru saja melakukan hal yang berat, Tetsuya akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kami antar ke kamar" Ucap Mabuchi dan mendapat anggukkan dari Tetsuya.

Dengan bantuan Mabuchi dan Tanaka, Tetsuya berjalan perlahan – lahan menuju kamar dan berbaring di ranjang _King Size_ nya. Selimut tebal kini sudah membungkus tubuhnya yang – menurut penglihatan Tanaka maupun Mabuchi – semakin kurus. Bukan tanpa alasan mengatakan seperti itu, Piyama yang biasanya terasa pas di tubuh remaja mungil itu, kini terlihat kebesaran padahal dengan ukuran yang sama. Wajah Tetsuya yang putih pucat juga semakin terlihat pucat bahkan seolah tak terlihat peredaran darah mengalir disana.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat Tetsuya _-sama_ , jika anda butuh sesuatu, anda bisa memanggil kami berdua"Ucap Mabuchi yang membungkuk hormat kemudian meninggalkan kamar Tetsuya bersama Tanaka yang mengikuti di belakang.

Dari luar _Mansion_ Akashi, seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam memperhatikan segala macam aktifitas yang ada dikediaman keluarga Akashi. Menilik dan meneliti jika para penjaga yang ada mengetahui jika _Camera_ CCTV mereka telah dibobol secara paksa. Setelah merasa aman, pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel Flipnya dan mengirimkan sebuah E_mail.

 _'_ _Persiapan selesai'_

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang pria duduk diam di depan layar dengan ukuran 40 _inchi_ yang penuh dengan kotak – kotak berisi aktifitas yang terekam melalui camera CCTV. Sangat jelas melihat segala kejadian di sebuah ruangan yang katanya tak bisa di tembus tapi itu hanyalah bualan. Pria itu tertawa senang saat matanya menatap tingkah seorang pria bersurai _Baby Blue_ yang berlari dengan menabrak sekitar kemudian masuk ke dalam Toilet. Tak henti di situ, ketika si pemuda terlihat lemas dan di bantu untuk menuju ke kamarnya, Pria itu semakin keras tertawa bahkan sampai terbahak – bahak.

"Rencanaku berhasil" Seringainya. "Besok aku akan mengatakan, _Check Mate_ padamu. Akashi Seijuurou"

_ooOOOoo_

Pertandingan _Final_ antara Seirin Vs Rakuzan telah dimulai, Seirin benar – benar kewalahan dengan serangan juga pertahanan dari Rakuzan. Tentu saja mereka kewalahan, ' _3 raja tak bertahta_ ' menjadi lawan yang benar – benar tangguh. Menembus pertahanan mereka tidaklah mudah, terlebih kartu as mereka saat ini tak bisa digunakan. Momoi sudah memberitahu sebelumnya jika Rakuzan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, terlebih Mibuchi Reo yang dengan mudahnya membuat pelanggaran dengan 4 _Point_. Para pemain Seirin juga dibuat kewalahan dengan _Drible_ dari Hayama Kotaro dan kekuatan Nebuya Eikichi di bawah Ring juga sungguh luar biasa. Salah satu teman Tetsuya saat Sekolah dasar dulu juga menjadi lawan yang tangguh – Ogiwara Shigehiro.

 _Quarter_ pertama terlewati dengan selisih yang tidak terlalu jauh, namun mereka harus menarik sang _Captain_ untuk keluar lapangan karna sudah melakukan 4 kali pelanggaran. _Quarter_ kedua tak ada perubahan yang berarti bahkan sedikit memburuk karna selisih angka menjadi 14 _Point_. Permainan juga semakin kacau karna Kagami tak bisa menahan emosi dan mengakibatkan pemain lain menjadi kehilangan konsentrasi. Riko berfikir keras untuk bisa membuat permainan Seirin menjadi lebih tenang, tapi apa daya hanya satu orang yang bisa diandalkan.

' _Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengandalkan Akashi-kun. Dia tak akan bisa bertahan hingga babak kedua nanti, kondisi tubuhnya semakin lemah dan hanya bisa bermain selama 5 menit dan tidak lebih. Bagaimana ini?'_ Fikir Riko dengan perasaan gelisah.

 _'_ _Ini situasi yang sulit, jika memasukkan Tetsu-kun sekarang ini akan berdampak buruk, tapi jika tidak? Ini akan menjadi beban berat untuk Seirin.'_ Fikir Momoi. Seolah tau apa yang di khawatirkan Manager juga pelatih, Tetsuya menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

" _Coach_ , Momoi _-san_ " Dua wanita itu memalingkan wajah ke arah Tetsuya. "Aku tau batas kemampuanku, tapi izinkan aku mulai bermain 5 menit terakhir di _Quarter_ ketiga" Pinta Tetsuya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tak boleh bermain sebelum _Quarter_ ke 4 dimulai. Kau hanya bisa bertahan 5 menit, Akashi _-kun_ " Tetsuya sudah tau jika sang pelatih akan berkata demikian, dengan senyuman polosnya ia menjawab.

" _Daijoubu_ _desu_ , aku sudah tau sampai dimana batasku. Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki rencana"

"Rencana? _Masaka_?" Momoi melebarkan matanya saat ia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Tetsuya.

" _Nani_? _Nani_?" Riko tak mengerti menatap bolak balik kearah Tetsuya dan Momoi.

"Tetsu _-kun_ , itu terlalu beresiko. Kita bisa kehilangan banyak pemain dan resikonya tinggi" Momoi tidak setuju dengan rencana yang akan Tetsuya lakukan.

"Tenang saja Momoi _-san_ , ini juga untuk melatih semuanya dalam menghadapi tekanan. Bukannya saat di Teiko kita pernah mengalaminya?"

"Tapi Teiko memiliki 100 pemain, tapi ini berbeda dengan Seirin yang hanya memiliki 11 pemain Reguler, Tetsu _-kun_!" Suara Momoi sedikit meninggi.

"Tak apa, akan ku pastikan mereka bertahan sampai 5 menit sebelum _Quarter_ ketiga selesai"

" _Cotto_ _Matte_ , aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Bisa jelaskan padaku?" Riko yang merasa tak mengerti segera bertanya untuk memperjelas maksud dari pembicaraan Momoi dan Tetsuya.

Segera Tetsuya menjelaskan rencana yang akan dilakukannya saat babak kedua dimulai. Rencana yang ia lakukan adalah terus – terusan memasukkan 3 pemain kelas 1 untuk membuat pertandingan menjadi lebih tenang, dan berdasarkan intuisi Momoi, ketiga orang itu hanya bisa bertahan selama 1 menit 30 detik, selebihnya mereka akan kehilangan tenaga karna gugup juga tekanan yang diberikan di lapangan. Ketiga orang itu bertugas untuk membuat yang lainnya berfikir jernih walau resikonya mereka akan kehilangan tim reguler dibangku cadangan sebagai pengganti jika ada pemain yang cidera. Ketika saatnya tiba, Tetsuya akan masuk dan mulai membuat peluang untuk memperkecil ketinggalan _Score_ yang dibuat.

Benar saja, rencana mereka berjalan dengan sukses. Perkiraan Riko mengenai kondisi tubuh Tetsuya yang hanya bisa bertahan selama 5 menit itu memang benar, terbukti di akhir _Qarter_ ketiga, Tetsuya sudah merasa kehilangan tenaga, tapi disisi lain, tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya karna seluruh pemain cadangan telah dimainkan dan sudah banyak kehilangan tenaga. Koganei yang harusnya bisa menggantikan Tetsuya, kini juga sudah tak bisa berbuat apa – apa karna ia juga kelelahan dan resiko terakhir yang diambil Seirin adalah memasukkan Hyuuga yang sudah terkena pelanggaran sebanyak 4 kali.

Pertandingan semakin memanas terlebih perang _Zone_ telah dimulai, Kagami berhasil masuk ke _Zone_ lebih dalam dan berhasil membuka gerbang kedua. Permainan yang cukup melelahkan, tak hanya untuk Kagami tapi keempat pemain lainnya yang tanpa disadari dapat merasakan _Zone_ yang tengah Kagami masuki. Pertandingan berakhir dengan 3 _Point_ yang dibuat Hyuuga dengan meniru salah satu gerakkan Mibuchi yang menghasilkan 4 _Point_. 1 _Point_ terakhir mereka gunakan untuk membuat _Buzzer Beater_ hingga kemenangan sudah ada ditangan mereka.

"Pemenang _Winter Cup_ tahun ini adalah, Seirin!"

Teriakkan penonton juga kemeriahan akhir pertandingan membuat senyuman bahagia di wajah Tim Seirin. Kiyoshi langsung menggendong Riko ke atas sedangkan Momoi lebih memilih memeluk Tetsuya yang penuh dengan keringat walau baginya masih terasa aroma vanilla yang menguar disana. Terbiasa menghirup aroma Vanilla yang khas dengan senyuman kemenangan, tapi kali ini Momoi merasakan hal yang berbeda. Tetsuya membalas pelukkannya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan jika kepala Tetsuya bersandar di bahunya.

"Tetsu _-kun_?" Tanyanya dan dapat di dengar oleh Momoi.

"Sebentar saja, kepalaku terasa pusing" Bisik Tetsuya dan mendapat anggukkan dari Momoi.

"Un. _Daijoubuka_?" Tetsuya mengangguk dan perlahan melepaskan pelukkannya. Momoi menatap sendu pria yang ia sukai dari duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama itu. Wajahnya yang pucat tertutup keringat, walau samar tapi pucatnya kali ini lebih dari yang biasanya.

"Tenang saja, tadi itu sudah cukup membuatku merasa lebih baik." Tetsuya memberikan sebuah senyuman dan menepuk puncak kepala Momoi.

"Berbaris!" teriak wasit yang memberikan isyarat untuk berbaris.

" _Arigatou_ _Gozaimasu_ " teriak kedua tim dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton.

Pemberian penghargaan untuk para pemain dimulai, Kaijou menerima _thropy_ juara k 4, Shuutoku 3, Rakuzan 2 dan terakhir Seirin mendapatkan juara pertama. Sebuah piala besar mereka angkat tinggi dan sebuah medali sudah ada didada mereka. Tak luput anugrah untuk pemain terbaik dan tak pernah di duga sebelumnya ternyata di dapatkan oleh pasangan Cahaya dan Bayangan dari Seirin. Sungguh, itu merupakan penghargaan tambahan yang tak pernah terfikirkan oleh Tetsuya sebelumnya. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung membersihkan tubuh dan bersiap pulang.

" _Ma_ , kita rayakan ini besok. Aku akan mencari tempat yang tepat untuk merayakan kemenangan kita di _Winter Cup_. Akan ku pastikan kali ini kita akan merayakannya dengan makanan yang mewah" Riko memberikan sebuah hadiah dengan antusias tinggi dari pemain.

"Yosh! Besok kita akan makan besar" Teriak trio kelas satu.

" _Coach_ , _Gomen_ sepertinya aku akan melewatkan perayaan itu" Tetsuya menginterupsi.

"Oi, kenapa kau tak ikut _teme_?! Kau salah satu bintangnya, _Baka_!" Teriak Kagami dengan perempatan merah muncul didahinya.

"Aku ada acara lain Kagami _-kun_ , besok adalah ulang tahun Sei _-Nii_ jadi aku tak bisa datang" Jelas Tetsuya dan sudah pasti mereka memaklumi keluarga sempurna itu.

"Hm.. baiklah, mungkin kita undur juga tak masalah" Riko memberikan sedikit ekspresi kecewanya.

"Tak perlu, kalian bisa merayakannya. Nanti akan ku buatkan acara _Barbeque_ di rumah untuk perayaan kedua" Seketika binar – binar mata senang tergambar di wajah tim Seirin.

" _Hounto_ _desuka_?" Hyuuga tak percaya, dan Tetsuya menjawab dengan anggukkan. " _Sugoii_ - _na_ , kau dengan mudahnya mengadakan pesta seperti itu" Hyuuga masih tak percaya.

"Ma, tak usah difikirkan Hyuuga, lagi pula kita sudah menang dan pantas untuk dirayakan" Akhirnya pemain Seirin pun berteriak kegirangan karna mereka akan mendapatkan dua kali pesta perayaan keberhasilan mereka.

"Sebaiknya pulang, cuaca semakin dingin" ucap Kagami yang di benarkan oleh yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kalian duluan saja? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Momoi" merasa namanya disebut, Momoi menatap ke arah seseorang yang menyebut namanya.

"Tetsu _-kun_?" Dahi Momoi mengernyit.

"Oi _Teme_! Aku yakin sebentar lagi turun salju, lebih baik kau pulang. Kau itu—" Celotehan Kagami mendadak terhenti saat Izuki membekap mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, _Jya Ne_. kami tak mau ketinggalan kereta" Izuki mengalihkan perhatian dengan anggota lain yang menyeret Kagami untuk menjauh.

"BAKAGAMI! Kau memang tak tau situasi!" gerutu Riko dan Kagami yang otaknya masih **setetes** itu pun hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh.

Seirin berjalan menjauh dari _Gym_ meninggalkan Momoi dan Tetsuya berdua, walau sudah jauh celotehan Riko dan jawaban Bodoh dari Kagami masih terdengar. Momoi dan Tetsuya yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, kini tempat itu hanya berisikan mereka berdua ditemani malam yang tidak terlalu cerah karna mungkin salju akan turun malam ini.

" _Ne_ , Tetsu _-kun_. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tetsuya memalingkan wajah ke arah gadis dengan surai Pink lembut itu. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman dan menarik tangan gadis itu untuk berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Kita cari bangku di dekat sini dulu" Tanpa menjawab Momoi mengikuti langkah Kaki Tetsuya, tepat di taman kecil dekat _Gym_ , terdapat bangku panjang dan sebuah stan penjual minuman hangat. Tetsuya membelinya 2, satu untuk Momoi dan satu untuk dirinya. "Minumlah, kau pasti kedinginan"

" _Arigatou_ " Jawab Momoi pelan dengan semu merah sudah menghias dipipinya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan Tetsu _-kun_?"

"Ini" Tetsuya menyerahkan medali juga sertifikat beratas namakan nama dirinya ' **Akashi Tetsuya** ' sebagai pemain terbaik. "Ini adalah bagian terakhir yang sudah ku kumpulkan, aku ingin besok kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Tapi sebelum kau memberikannya pada Sei _-Nii_ , aku ingin kau berkunjung ke rumah. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau membungkusnya"

"Kau tak percaya padaku, Tetsu _-kun_?" Tanya Momoi Ragu.

" _Iie_ , aku sangat percaya padamu Momoi _-san_. Aku hanya penasaran, seperti apa bentuk hadiah yang akan ku berikan nanti. Lagi pula, aku yakin jika kau yang membuatnya itu akan menjadi sesuatu hal yang indah" Wajah Momoi semakin memanas, ugh, apa yang Tetsuya katakan saat ini benar – benar membuatnya Malu.

"a-aku akan membuat yang terbaik, Tetsu _-kun_ " ucapnya semangat.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ " Tetsuya memberikan sebuah senyuman, ia melirik benda bulat yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. "Hmm, aku akan mengantarmu pulang Momoi _-san_. Aku yakin kereta sudah berangkat dari tadi, tunggulah sebentar lagi bersamaku disini. Aku yakin Tanaka _-san_ sebentar lagi sampai"

"I-itu tak masalah, a-aku senang bisa bersamamu disini, Tetsu _-kun_ " Momoi mengatakan jujur. Baru beberapa saat ia mereka duduk berdua sembari menyesap minuman hangat yang tadi di beli, perlahan – lahan salju turun dan menyebabkan udara semakin dingin.

"Salju?" Gumam Tetsuya.

" _Kireii na_ " mata Momoi menatap ke arah turunnya salju yang begitu lebat dan sesekali tersangkut di helaian rambutnya yang panjang. Tetsuya melihat itu dan ia tak menampik jika gadis yang ada di sebelahnya terlihat begitu cantik. Sedikit bergidik saat udara menghembus, Momoi tanpa sadar bergumam kecil. "D-dingin" Buru – buru Tetsuya melepaskan syal yang melekat di lehernya dan melingkarkan ke leher Momoi.

"Ini akan membuatmu sedikit hangat" ujar Tetsuya.

"Tapi, kau lebih butuh Tetsu _-kun_. Kau –"

"Aku sudah lebih baik Momoi _-san_ , lagi pula sebentar lagi Tanaka _-san_ datang dan di dalam Mobil jauh lebih hangat"

Momoi kehabisan kata – kata untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaan hatinya. Tak berapa lama terlihat Mobil hitam berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka, Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari sana dan membungkukkan badan sebagai permintaan maaf. Tanpa buang waktu, Tetsuya dan Momoi segera naik ke Mobil dan bersiap untuk pulang. Seperti biasa, Tanaka sudah mengerti rute pulang mereka ketika sang gadis ikut masuk. Sudah pasti Tetsuya akan menyuruh Tanaka untuk mengantar Momoi terlebih dahulu. Setelah mengantar Momoi, barulah mereka bergegas pulang. Namun, Tanaka bisa melihat sebuah keganjilan dari ekspresi wajah sang Tuan muda.

"Tetsuya _-sama_ , _Daijoubuka_?" Tak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya, Tanaka melirik dari kaca mobil, ia bisa melihat Tetsuya memegang kepalanya dan wajahnya semakin pucat. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia langsung menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu rumah, Tanaka memanggil sang Tuan muda. "Tetsuya _-sama_ , kita sudah sampai."

"…" Tanpa menjawab, Tetsuya yang merasakan kepalanya terasa berat segera bangkit dan mencoba turun sendiri. Baru beberapa langkah, Tetsuya langsung ambruk dengan tubuh yang menyentuh lantai.

"TETSUYA _-sama_!" teriak para _Maid_ begitu melihat sang Tuan muda jatuh pingsan sesaat setelah keluar dari mobil, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Tanaka segera mendekat dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang abnormal.

"Mabuchi, bawa Tetsuya _-sama_ ke kamar, yang lain siapkan pengompres demam dan pertolongan pertama untuk demam" mengerti dengan perintah Tanaka, Semua yang ada di situ mengangguk paham.

Tetsuya segera dibawa masuk kedalam kamar, pakaiannya segera di lepas karna sudah lembab terkena salju yang mencair. Kompres penurun demam juga segala hal yang di butuhkan saat Tetsuya terserang demam juga sudah disiapkan. Atas permintaan Tetsuya sendiri, para _Maid_ juga Mabuchi ia suruh keluar dan meninggalkan dirinya bersama Tanaka saja. Mata Tetsuya terpejam karna menahan pusing yang mendera, jika ia membuka mata, maka apa yang ia lihat berputar dan sudah pasti ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Tanaka senantiasa disamping sang tuan muda, membantu Tetsuya membersihkan sisa muntah dibibirnya, mengganti kompresan juga tak jarang Tanaka membantu menyelimuti tubuh Tetsuya. Termometer menunjukkan 38,5 derajat. Ini masih demam biasa karna biasanya lebih parah, untuk saat ini Tanaka masih bisa bernafas lega saat Tetsuya perlahan – lahan menutup matanya walau nafasnya masih menderu.

"Tanaka _-san_ " panggil Tetsuya dan Tanaka mendengarnya.

" _Haii_ , Tetsuya _-sama_ " jawab Tanaka sembari duduk disamping ranjang tuan mudanya.

"Tetaplah disini, jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Tetsuya _-sama_ "

" _O.. Ne.. gai_ " bisik Tetsuya lemah dan tangannya mencari kehangatan dari tangan Tanaka. Tanaka melihat itu dan menggenggam tangan Tetsuya lembut.

" _Haii_ , saya tak akan kemana – mana tuan muda" selesai mengatakan itu, Tetsuya langsung tertidur lelap dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Tanaka. Jujur saja, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Tetsuya ditinggal kedua orangtuanya, ia merasa sakit sendirian dan wajar jika ia tak ingin ditinggal oleh Tanaka.

"Sei – _Nii_ " Igou Tetsuya dalam tidurnya. Tanaka mampu menangkap rasa rindu berkecamuk dalam diri Tetsuya, sudah 6 bulan ia tak pernah bertemu dengan kelima kakaknya. Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing. Pergi pagi, pulang larut dan sama sekali tak pernah berjumpa dengan Tetsuya, walau terkadang mereka berpas –pasan, tapi tetap ada kesan tak peduli disana.

Sementara itu, seseorang sudah tertawa terbahak – bahak karna ia berhasil melancarkan rencananya. Di sudut matanya terdapat sedikit airmata dengan perut yang terasa keram karna tawa yang ia buat meledak. Sungguh, ini adalah hal baik untuknya saat melihat orang yang menjadi kartu Asnya telah tumbang. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga Bom waktu meledak dan ia akan berteriak.

"Tsk, aku kira dengan kekalahan si mungil itu akan mudah mengatakannya, tapi…" Tawa liar terdengar di ruangan yang cukup besar itu. "Ini lebih dari cukup. _Check Mate_ , Akashi Seijuurou! Kartu As yang jadi targetku sudah tumbang dan tinggal menyusul yang lain" di depan pria bersurai merah yang selalu saja terlihat angkuh.

_ooOOOoo_

Malam semakin larut, suhu kota Tokyo juga semakin mendingin bahkan salju mulai terlihat menumpuk dijalanan kota itu walau hanya beberapa jam berlalu. Lima pria dengan surai berbeda warna yang juga berada di berbeda tempat tapi masih dalam satu situasi yang sama. Duduk diam dari balik meja maupun di balik balkon sembari menatap ke langit yang hitam kelam dengan butiran salju yang turun secara perlahan. Ada yang tersenyum kecil, ada pula yang menatap dengan sendu juga beberapa terlihat menatap penuh lelah.

"Haah.. membosankan _-ssu_ " Gumam si surai Kuning yang masih berdiri diam dari balkon hotel. Tak peduli dengan dingin yang menusuk kulit, bahkan piyama yang ia kenakan juga terasa basah karna salju yang mencair terkena di bajunya. "Tetsuya _-cchi_ , kau sedang apa sekarang? Dan bagaimana pertandingan _Winter Cup-_ mu? Aku tak bisa melihat karna pemotretan hari ini begitu banyak _-ssu_. Pekerjaan sebagai pilot yang menjadi impianku juga terasa berat karna belum waktunya untukku bisa mengendalikannya sendiri" Si surai kuning mendesah pelan dan mengeluarkan layar ponselnya, terlihat wallpapernya foto dirinya bersama saudara – saudaranya yang tersenyum. "Aku ingin pulang" Gumam si surai kuning –Akashi Ryouta -.

Tak beda jauh dengan keadaan si surai kuning – Ryouta – si surai _Navy Blue_ – Akashi Daiki – juga terlihat mengusap kasar rambutnya karna frustasi dengan kasus – kasus yang saat ini ia tangani. Tumpukkan dokumen yang harus ia baca, belum lagi penghafalan mengenai wajah – wajah kriminal yang masih dicari. Lelah, Stress bahkan jenuh mendominasi perasaannya saat ini. Sekali lagi pria itu mengusap kasar rambutnya dan menghiraukan tumpukkan dokumen yang harus ia baca. Pandangan pria itu tertuju pada jendela luar yang menampakkan butiran salju halus, ntah kenapa, warna putih itu mengingatkannya pada si mungil _Baby Blue_ yang berkulit putih pucat.

"Tetsu…" Gumamnya lirih, "Kapan aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu? Adik kesayangku." Bibir tipis itu melengkung ke bawah dengan mata yang sayu juga lelah. "Aku merindukan kalian" Gumamnya ketika mengingat bagaiman kebersamaannya bersama lima saudara – saudaranya.

Di sisi lain, Pria bersurai ungu – Akashi Atsushi – tengah menatap malas ke arah restoran yang tak pernah sepi meski udara semakin dingin dan malam semakin larut. Sungguh, walaupun orang – orang yang memenuhi restorannya merupakan kalangan bangsawan juga kalangan atas. Desahan lembut keluar dari bibirnya, sejenak pandangannya menatap keluar resotoran dengan jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan luar kota Akita. Salju yang turun tak hanya terlihat putih bersih, tapi sesekali terlihat terpantul dari cahaya lampu yang menjadikannya indah.

"Akita selalu cepat tertutup salju, apa Tokyo juga sudah tertutup salju ya?" Gumamnya sendiri dengan nada malas namun tetap terselip kerinduan disana. "Sudah seminggu aku kembali ke Akita tanpa pamitan ke Tetsu _-chin_ " Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Hm~~, aku jadi merindukan Tokyo jika mengingat Tetsu _-chin_. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya juga yang lain?" Atsushi sekali lagi menghempas nafas berat dan beranjak untuk membantu para _Chef_ di dapur.

Lain hal dengan keadaan Atsushi yang disibukkan dengan restoran yang ramai, Si surai Hijau – Shintarou – sedang memijat pangkal hidung dengan mata yang sedikit memerah akibat kurang tidur. Beberapa bulan belakangan ia mendapat tugas operasi Pasien juga presentasi untuk membimbing calon – calon dokter yang akan bekerja di rumah sakitnya cabang Hiroshima. Setiap jam yang ia lewati serasa berat untuknya, ruangan pribadi yang biasanya berisi obat – obatan kini penuh dengan tumpukkan berkas dan tambahan sebuah lemari berisi _Lucky Item_ yang biasanya ia letakkan di rumah, tapi karna waktu yang terbatas, ia tak sempat pulang – bahkan rumah keduanya sekarang adalah ruangan pribadinya di rumah sakit.

"Haah… sudah berapa bulan aku tak memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya, _Nanodayo_ " Gumam Shintaro mengingat – ingat terakhir kali ia mengecek kesehatan adiknya itu. "kalau ku ingat lagi, mungkin sudah lebih dari 4 bulan. Apa dia baik – baik saja?" Shintarou menaikkan kacamata yang sama sekali tak melorot. "Ma, semoga dia baik – baik saja. Besok aku akan pulang dan memeriksa keadaannya, lagi pula ini hari terakhir dia bertanding di _Winter Cup_. Aku harap kesehatannya tak menurun seperti tahun – tahun sebelumnya, _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou kembali membaca data kesehatan pasien yang ia rawat.

Di pusat kota Tokyo, pria bersurai merah – Akashi Seijuurou – tengah tersenyum puas setelah melihat akhir pertandingan _Winter Cup_ yang dimenangkan oleh Seirin. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil pertandingan terlebih adiknya itu berhasil menyamakan kedudukan kelima kakaknya saat seumurannya. Tak hanya berhasil memenangkan pertandingan _Winter Cup_ , tapi Seijuurou juga mengetahui jika kegiatan Festival gabungan antar Sekolah juga mendapat persetujuan dengan pihak yang bersangkutan. Senyuman kemenangan semakin lebar menghias bibirnya saat melihat laporan keuangan yang semakin hari semakin meningkat bahkan perusahaan yang ada di Kyoto yang awalnya diambang kehancuran kini berkembang jauh lebih pesat.

"Akashi memang sempurna dan tak akan ada kecacatan selama aku terus menjadi panutan untuk keberhasilan mereka. Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya, kalian akan tetap menjadi sempurna selama ikut apa yang ku perintahkan" Seijuurou tersenyum miring. "Teruslah seperti ini dan tak akan ada celah untuk Haizaki Shogo menghancurkan apa yang telah menjadi kesempurnaan keluarga Akashi"

Beda hal dengan kelima kakaknya, Tetsuya meraskan tubuhnya menggigil hebat dengan nafas yang menderu. Kepalanya terasa berat dan bila ia membuka mata, maka pandangannya akan berputar dan berujung dengan mengeluarkan isi perut. Semakin malam larut dan udara semakin dingin, semakin rasanya tubuh Tetsuya yang lelah kini bertambah lelah bercampur tak nyaman. Keringat dingin terus mengalir di pelipis juga dahinya, sementara tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tanaka masih setia mendampingi sang tuan muda yang terlihat pucat pasi padahal beberapa saat yang lalu tertidur dengan tenang.

"Tetsuya _– sama_ , lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit atau paling tidak menghubungi Shintarou _-sama_ " Nasihat Tanaka, Tetsuya yang antara sadar dan tidak ia menggeleng.

"Aku tak mau Tanaka _-san_ , aku baik – baik saja" Tanaka menghembus nafas dan masih berusaha membujuk tuan mudanya itu.

"Tapi Tetsuya _-sama_ , keadaan anda sama sekali tak baik walau sudah diberi pertolongan pertama" Tetsuya masih menggeleng.

"Aku baik – baik saja, ini hanya karna udara terlalu dingin" elaknya padahal menurut Tanaka ruangan itu sudah lebih hangat, terlebih pemanas ruangan sudah hidup ditambah tubuh Tetsuya berselubung selimut tebal.

"Baiklah, jika besok keadaan anda semakin memburuk, saya akan membawa anda ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat" Tetsuya masih saja menggeleng.

" _Iie_ , besok aku akan kembali seperti semula" Masih keras kepala, Tetsuya terus – terusan menolak ucapan Tanaka.

"Tetsuya _– sama_ …" Belum selesai Tanaka berbicara, tangan Tetsuya terulur dan menggenggam tangan kanan Tanaka.

"Tenang saja Tanaka _-san_ , selama Tanaka _-san_ disampingku, aku akan baik – baik saja" Dengan mata yang tertutup dan nafas yang menderu, Tetsuya menggenggam erat tangan Tanaka. "Jangan pergi dan tetap temani aku, aku takut sendirian Tanaka _-san_ "

Tanaka mengalah, ia tahu kalau tuan mudanya itu kesepian dan membutuhkan seseorang saat keadaannya seperti ini. Sudah hampir 6 bulan lamanya setelah titah si surai merah yang menuntut untuk menjadikan kelima adiknya sempurna dan menjadi pemenang. Selama itu pula, Tetsuya melakukan segalanya sendirian dan memberikan beban pada tubuhnya yang sudah jelas tak bisa lelah. Berulang kali Tetsuya tumbang bahkan terserang demam ringan, tapi dengan cekatan para _Maid_ , Mabuchi dan Tanaka memberikan pertolongan hingga keadaannya membaik.

Tapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya Tanaka harus angkat tangan karna keadaan Tetsuya sudah 3 hari terakhir memburuk. Di mulai dari jarang makan, seringnya mengeluarkan makan malam dari perutnya, belum lagi jadwal yang ia susun selalu padat dan yang membuatnya semakin tak sanggup adalah Tetsuya sudah hampir 1 bulan tak meminum vitamin yang biasanya diberikan oleh Shintarou – sang kakak kedua. Tetsuya juga sudah tak _Check Up_ kesehatan selama 3 bulan belakangan karna sibuk mengikuti kejuaraan. Dengan lembut Tanaka mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ lembut hingga si pemilik terbuai dalam mimpi kembali. Tetsuya sendiri menikmati elusan itu dan perlahan – lahan mulai memasukki alam mimpi walau nafasnya msih menderu.

" _Tou_ … _-san_ … _Kaa_ … _-san_.. _Nii_ … _-san_ " Igau Tetsuya saat ia terbuai dalam mimpi dengan tubuh yang menggigil.

"Aku tau Tetsuya _-sama_ merindukkan mereka, tapi tuan dan Nyonya telah tenang disana sedangkan Kelima tuan muda lainnya tengah berada di luar kota. Cepatlah kembali sehat, mungkin saat ulang tahun Seijuurou _– sama_ 2 hari lagi kalian akan berkumpul" Ucap Tanaka mencoba membuat Tetsuya lebih tenang.

Terbukti, Tetsuya sekarang mulai tenang dan tak mengigau lagi. Tangannya yang tadi menyentuh helaian rambut Tetsuya kini tertempel di dahi untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Tuan mudanya. Tak ada yang berubah, bahkan terasa lebih panas. Dalam hati Tanaka berharap waktu lebih cepat berlalu dan membawa sang Tuan muda ke rumah sakit. Tanpa sadar, Tanaka tertidur di dalam kamar Tetsuya dan terbangun saat mata hari menyingsing.

Hal pertama yang Tanaka lihat adalah Tetsuya yang masih berbaring di ranjang tempat tidur dengan dahi yang mengerut juga keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya masih tertaut dengan tangan Tetsuya, jelas terasa suhu badan yang tinggi menguar dari kulit putih pucat yang kian pucat. Dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, Tanaka mengambil Termometer dan mengukur suhu tubuh Tetsuya.

"40,5? _Kami-sama_ , ini sudah terlalu tinggi" segera Tanaka beranjak keluar, ia bermaksud untuk menghubungi Shintarou jika Tetsuya dalam keadaan sakit dan demam tinggi hampir 41 derajat. Baru saja akan menelpon, terdengar suara bel pintu di rumah itu. "Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?" Gerutunya, dan saat seperti itu pula para pelayan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing – masing. Buru – buru Tanaka mendekat ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

" _Ohayogozaimasu_ , Tanaka _-san_." Sapa seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Ah Momoi _-san_ , aku fikir siapa yang datang sepagi ini" Momoi menampakkan sebuah senyuman.

"Tetsu _-kun_ ada di rumah Tanaka _-san_? Aku membawa pesanannya" Momoi menunjukkan sebuah kotak besar dengan bungkus berwarna merah dan pita berwarna _Baby Blue_ berhias bintang berwarna hijau, kuning, ungu dan _Navy Blue_.

"Ah, Tetsuya _-sama_ memang ada di rumah, tapi ia sedang demam dan akan segera di bawa ke rumah sakit" jelas Tanaka dan membuat wajah Momoi yang semula ceria berubah menjadi cemas.

"Tetsu _-kun_ , demam?"Tanaka mengangguk. "B-Boleh aku melihatnya?" Belum lagi Tanaka menjawab, Teriakkan seorang _Maid_ mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"TETSUYA _– sama_!" Begitu mendengar teriakkan dari salah seorang _Maid_ , Tanaka berlari kencang menuju kamar Tetsuya diikuti Momoi di belakangnya.

Dari jauh ia bisa melihat jika _Maid_ itu panik setengah mati terlebih beberapa _Maid_ lainnya ikut mengerubungi kamar itu. Mabuchi juga terlihat membantu, mata Tanaka membulat saat melihat Nafas Tetsuya yang memburu dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat dadanya. Matanya terpejam dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, buru – buru Tanaka mendekat.

"Tetsuya _-sama_ , _Daijoubuka_?" Tanyanya setengah panik.

"I- _It-tai_ " Lirih Tetsuya dengan wajah yang pucat dan nafasnya semakin sesak.

"Mabuchi, siapkan Mobil. Kita akan membawa Tetsuya - _sama_ ke rumah sakit dan yang lain siapkan alat bantu pernafasan di kamar Shintarou- _sama_ " Tanpa menjawab, Mabuchi segera berlari keluar untuk menyiapkan mobil sementara itu _Maid_ lainnya disuruh menyiapkan keperluan untuk Tetsuya. Kini pandangan ke arah Momoi yang masih mematung, "Nona Momoi, aku butuh bantuanmu" Momoi mendengarnya dan mengangguk.

Dengan Cepat Tanaka menggendong Tetsuya dan berlari keluar menuju mobil yang sudah di siapkan oleh Mabuchi. Momoi yang mengekor di belakang dengan langkah buru – buru juga khawatir dan seorang _Maid_ membawa tabung _oxygen_ yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Sesampainya di depan mobil, Momoi segera masuk untuk membantu agar Tetsuya merasa nyaman dan tenang selama di bawa ke rumah sakit walau ia terus – terusan mencengkram dadanya karna kesulitan bernafas padahal mulut dan hidungnya sudah tertutup alat bantu _oxygen_. Dalam pangkuannya, Momoi bisa melihat nafas Tetsuya yang tersengal juga rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dalam diam.

"Bertahanlah, Tetsu _-kun_ "

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

Yo,, Genki desuka? Gomen lian telat update, ada kegiatan perjusami (perkemahan jum'at, sabtu, minggu) jadi gak bisa update.. Ini ajah belum sempat edit,, jadi kalau ada kata2 yang rancu bin absurd lian mohon maaf.. dan Lian yakin 100% ada typo bertebaran seperti benih menyakitkan mata... T_T

Yosh,, Lian mau balas Comment dulu...

deagitap : Niatnya sih mau masukkin Hanamiya, tapi kan yang jadi musuh masih Haizaki, jadi pakenya tim Fukuda.. Dan, SAia jujur, gimana cara bikin Sei-chan jadi serem bin Absolut seperti iblis bergunting merah?! SAiaa pusingggg... (Mojok cakar dinding). makasih udah kasih saran. Lian terima dan akan lian pelajari.. ^^

ChintyaRosita : Arigatougozaimasu... Iya, Lian akan update secepatnya, tergantung waktu dan Quota saia yang terbatas... ^^

shawoldita : Okeeeh,, ini udah update.. Arigatou-na...

Dewi15 : emang tuh, dia nyebelin, makasih udah review.. ^^

hanyo4 : Doumo... Xixixixi,, emang Momoi kan FBI yang tak dianggap.. hehehhehe.. Lian cuma ngikutin karakter MOmoi yang bisa tau semua data tentang pemain basket termasuk pelatihnya. jadi yah, Otomatis Momoi tau semua tentang Haizaki termasuk nomor sepatu+nomor rekening(?). Etto, pendek yah? padahal itu udah 5000+ wordnya lho.. Hehehehehee.. Makasih udah mampir dan Review.. ^^

Mitsuki Izumi : I-Itu,, ehm.. gimana yah jelasihnya. Kalau soal penyakit, ntar deh Lian kasih tau di Chapter 10. Makasih udah review and mampir..

fraukreuz67 : Gak kenapa - kenapa.. cuma pingsan karna kelelahan.. ^^ udah update untuk minggu lalu m(._.)m

Lian update tiap Jum'at koq.. ^^

: Belum Klimaks, masih ada konflik - konflik lagi yang lainnya.. Sabar yah... ^^

CeiCuyaCelamanya : cup, cip, ccup. jangan nangis yah.. ni aku kasih Maiubo (Nyolong punya Atsushi).. Konfliknya banyak dan bikin esmosi(?) juga.. sabar - sabar.. di Chapter 11 ada karakter baru yang masuk.. ^^

MaknaExo : Ha? di buat makin menderita? (mikir keras).. Okeh, LIan bisa bikin lebih angst lagi daripada ini.. ^^ OIa,, kami gak Login yah? Hm... untuk karakter baru, masih di Chapter 11 koq.. Heheheheh ^^

: Okeeh,, Tungguin terus yah.. ^^

Guest 1 : Siipp,,, kita akan bikin konfliknya lebih banyak.. ^^

Hikari Sakura : Kalau soal itu, ini belum seberapa koq.. masih ada lain - lainnya.. tunggu ajah.. ^^

Blackcrows1001 : Tetsu sadar koq, tapi hubungan keluarga dan pertemanan itu gak bisa di satukan.. yah intinya sih, Keluarga Akashi itu keluarga terhormat yang kehidupan mereka tu berbeda.. jadi gak sembarangan yang bisa masuk.. ntar dijelasin gimana keluarga Akashi itu... Sabar yah..

nurhazizah :Okeeh... ^^

rizkyanne : SIaaappp.. (^_^)

: Iya,, Lian lanjutin koq.. (*_*)v

Sri Silvi Wahyu : Updatenya gak lama koq,, Tiap hari jum'at.. jadi gak perlu ribet liat tiap hari.. Ini agak telat karna Lian ikut kegiatan Perjusami, jadinya gak bisa update..

Caxocy : Hahahahag,, soal itu kamu gak perlu khawatir.. Minggu depan semuanya tau apa yang terjadi sama Tetsu-kun.. ^^ puas deh baca untuk chapter selanjutnya... ^^

Hmm... udah semuanya kah? Makasih yah udah pada nunggu.. Lian mau edit + Ngetik untuk Chapter selanjut - selanjutnya..

Sampai Jumpa di **Chapter 10 : Lose!**


	11. Chapter 10 : Lose!

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 10

%^Lose!^%

Pria bersurai hijau tengah duduk di depan televisi besar di dalam ruangan pribadinya, sudah hal biasa jika ia mengawali hari dengan menonton siaran _Oha Asa_ dan menentukan _Lucky Item_ nya hari ini. Seulas senyuman mengukir di bibirnya saat Cancer berada di posisi pertama dengan _Lucky Item_ _smartphone_ berwarna _Baby Blue_. Tapi senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama karna ramalan _Oha Asa_ mengatakan jika Aquarius berada di posisi terbawah.

"Hari ini adalah hari terburuk untuk Aquarius, para Aquarius terlalu banyak mengorbankan apa yang dimiliki sampai lupa jika ia sudah tak memiliki apapun. Untuk menghindari hal buruk, _Lucky Item_ untuk Aquarius hari ini Foto keluarga lengkap" Shintarou mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Foto keluarga?" Gumamnya tak jelas.

"Semoga beruntung untuk Aquarius" Kalimat terakhir membuat Shintarou menghela nafas, ntah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Di liriknya sebuah foto keluarga yang selalu terpampang di meja kerjanya, Foto dirinya bersama kelima saudara yang diambil saat Tetsuya baru saja memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah pertamanya.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang sebentar untuk mengecek keadaanmu, Tetsuya" Shintarou menghela nafas dan bersiap untuk pulang walau mungkin hanya 5 menit.

Sementara itu di luar gedung rumah sakit, Tanaka langsung menyuruh beberapa perawat mengambil ranjang beroda dan membawa Tetsuya ke ruangan gawat darurat karna nafasnya semakin tersengal terlebih lagi demamnya semakin tinggi. Momoi, Tanaka dan beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang beroda untuk menuju ruangan khusus yang telah disiapkan untuk keluarga pemilik AKASHI HOSPITAL itu. Salah satu perawat mengambil inisiatif untuk segera memanggil Shintarou di ruangannya, beruntung Shintarou yang berniat pulang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

" _Sensei_ , keadaan darurat" Ucap Perawat itu tersengal sedangkan Shintarou masih menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan sang perawat. "Tanaka – _san_ datang membawa Tetsuya _-sama_ "

"Tetsuya?"

" _Haii_ , keadaannya cukup buruk karna memakai alat bantu _oxygen_ untuk bantuan pernafasan" Mendengar ucapan salah satu perawat itu, Shintarou mengambil langkah seribu untuk menuju ruangan yang biasa di gunakan untuk keluarganya.

Shintarou terus berlari dan tak peduli dengan orang – orang yang ia tabrak, perawat itu juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Fikiran Shintarou terfokus pada satu orang, Si bungsu yang sudah lebih dari 3 bulan tak ia Control kesehatannya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruangan, terlihat Tanaka beserta gadis bersurai merah muda yang memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Tanaka _-san_ , Tetsuya kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Seperti biasa Shintarou _-sama_ , tapi kali ini lebih parah"

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Usai pertandingan _Winter Cup_ kemarin dan kumat tadi pagi" Tanpa buang waktu Shintarou langsung masuk namun sebelum itu, masih sempat ia mengucapkan hal klise pada Tanaka.

" _Wakatta_ "

Pintu ruangan tertutup dan menyisakan Shintarou beserta beberapa perawat yang membantunya. Mata hijau Shintarou membulat besar melihat keadaan Si bungsu yang menyedihkan. Kulitnya semakin pucat juga kurus, tak luput nafasnya yang memburu dengan suhu tubuh yang sangat tinggi. Tetsuya memang rentan saat musim dingin terlebih ia tak bisa lelah, selama hidupnya, untuk pertama kali Tetsuya merasakan kelelahan luar biasa dan akhirnya tumbang.

"Berapa suhu tubuhnya?" Tanya Shintarou pada salah seorang suster yang memeriksa.

"41 derajat hampir mendekati 41,5 derajat"

Mendengar itu saja sudah membuat Shintarou hampir panik, penanganan dilanjutkan dan karna nafas Tetsuya yang memburuk, Alat bantu pernafasan yang sempat dipakaikan secara asal kini dilepas dan diganti hingga Tetsuya bisa bernafas normal. Tapi baru saja Shintarou akan menyuntihkan obat, hal yang ia takuti terjadi. Akibat dari suhu tubuh yang terlalu tinggi, Tetsuya mimisan dan tubuhnya menggigil kuat.

"Tahan sebentar, Tetsuya." Ucap Shintarou.

Darah segar yang keluar dari hidung segera dibersihkan, suntikan penang juga sudah diberikan. Tak butuh penanganan yang lama, Tubuh yang tadinya menggigil parah kini terlihat terkulai lemah begitu saja. Setidaknya dengan seperti ini, penanganan yang selanjutnya akan lebih mudah. Manusia boleh saja bertindak, tapi Tuhan yang menentukan segalanya. Baru saja Shintarou menghembus nafas lega, keadaan tubuh Tetsuya tak mampu menerima obat yang diberikan dan berujung Shintarou memutuskan untuk membawa Tetsuya ke ruang ICU untuk penanganan lebih lanjut.

Di sini lah Tetsuya sekarang, dengan suhu tubuh yang sangat tinggi dan bisa saja membuatnya kejang – kejang kapan saja, belum lagi hidungnya terus – terusan mengeluarkan darah. Ketika matanya terbuka, hal yang pertama kali terjadi adalah isi perut Tetsuya yang keluar karna pusing berlebihan. Sekarang keadaannya terlihat sangat kelelahan, matanya terpejam dengan nafas yang masih menderu namun tak tersengal membuatnya terlihat begitu tenang. Shintarou segera keluar ruangan dan terduduk lemah di depan pintu.

" _Yokatta_ , keadaannya lebih stabil" Gumamnya sembari mengacak kasar rambutnya yang kusut.

"Shintarou _-sama_ " Panggil Tanaka.

"Tetsuya sudah lebih baik _Nanodayo_ , tapi belum ada perkembangan pasti. Untuk sementara dia akan dirawat di ruangan ini dulu" Tanaka mengangguk mengerti, dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang, tak beda jauh dengan Tetsuya yang selama ini terlihat lelah, Shintarou juga terlihat lelah juga berantakan. " _Ne_ Tanaka _-san_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi belakangan ini dengan Tesuya"

"Maaf sebelumnya, Shintarou _-sama_. Apa yang terjadi dengan Tetsuya _-sama_ , sama seperti yang terjadi dengan tuan muda lainnya. Tetsuya _– sama_ berlatih giat untuk memenangkan _Winter Cup_ dan seperti yang anda lihat dia berhasil" Jelas Tanaka.

"Bukan itu maksudku Tanaka _-san_ , tapi apa yang terjadi selama aku tak mengecek kesehatan Tetsuya belakangan ini" Tanaka mengehela nafas dan berusaha bersikap profesional.

"Akhir – akhir ini Tetsuya _-sama_ memang sering terkena demam, ia juga jarang makan di rumah bahkan sering tak makan sama sekali. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan setiap harinya selalu penuh dan ini juga karna kelalaian saya karna tak menjaga Tetsuya – _sama_ dengan baik" Tanaka menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Tanaka _-san_. Ini salahku juga _Nanodayo_. Aku terlalu sibuk mengecek kesehatan orang lain dan melupakan kesehatan adikku sendiri" Gumam Shintarou menyesal. "Lalu, apa ada alasan lain yang membuat Tetsuya bisa separah ini? dan kenapa pula sesak nafasnya kambuh?" Tanaka berfikir sejenak, belum lagi ia berbicara, Momoi yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan itu kini membuka suara.

"Tetsu _-kun_ sedang mengumpulkan hadiah untuk ulang tahun, Kakak pertamanya" Mendengar jawaban Momoi, sontak Shintarou dan Tanaka memandangnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Nanodayo_?"

"Seharusnya aku tak boleh mengatakan ini pada kalian karna ini rahasiaku dan Tetsu _-kun_ " Momoi menimang – nimang untuk memberitahu atau tidak. "Tetsu _-kun_ ingin membuktikan pada kalian semua – kelima kakaknya – kalau ia juga bisa menjadi nomor satu dan menjadi salah satu dari keluarga Akashi yang sempurna dengan mengikuti berbagai kejuaraan. Hadiah piala, uang, penghargaan semuanya ia kumpulkan sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun…" Ucapan Momoi melambat saat menyebut satu nama. "Akashi Seijuurou"

"Seijuurou?"

" _Haii_ , Tetsu- _kun_ pernah mengatakan padaku ia lelah menjadi bagian dari Akashi yang dituntut sempurna, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk bisa melampaui kalian. Tetsu _-kun_ mengikuti semua kejuaraan yang pernah kalian ikuti lebih awal dengan harapan bisa membuktikan bahwa ia bisa" Momoi terdiam sejenak. "Hadiah yang ingin diberikan Tetsu _-kun_ nanti adalah keinginannya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari Akashi Seijuurou"

" _Soukka_ " Shintarou berdiri dan menepuk puncak kepala Momoi. "kau pasti orang yang benar – benar dipercaya Tetsuya sampai ia berani bercerita dan mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya. _Arigatougozaimasu_ Momoi _-san_ , kau yang tak tau apa – apa jadi terlibat dalam keluarga kami. Tapi, aku bersyukur karna saat kami tak memperhatikan Tetsuya, kau bisa menggantikan kami semua." Ucapan kepala itu berhenti dan Shintarou beranjak. "Aku akan menghubungi yang lain, tolong jaga Tetsuya sampai salah satu dari kami datang"

"U-Un." Momoi mengangguk mengerti saat punggung Shintarou menghilang di belokkan lorong. Shintarou mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menelfon saudaranya, yang pertama kali adalah Atsushi. Setelah menunggu, akhirnya telfon diangkat.

" _Moshi – moshi_ ~~ Ada apa Shin _Nii-chin_?" Nada malas terdengar disana.

"Apa kau sangat sibuk sekarang?" Tanya Shintarou.

"Tidak terlalu, kenapa?"

"Kau bisa pulang? Keadaan Tetsuya memburuk di musim dingin, sekarang dia tengah ku rawat dan terpaksa masuk ruang ICU" jelas Shintarou panjang.

"Tetsu _-chin_ Masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya Atsushi dengan nada khawatir disana.

" _Haii_ , keadaannya sekarang cukup stabil walau tadi sempat memburuk"

" _Wakatta_ , aku akan pulang. Mungkin nanti sore aku akan sampai"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu _Nodayo_ "

Pip.

Satu orang berhasil dihubungi tanpa hambatan, kini giliran satu orang lagi yang mungkin akan sulit mengangkat telfon. Shintarou menunggu panggilannya terjawab, tapi masih belum. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menghubungi adiknya, menunggu hingga suara berat disana menjawab panggilannya.

" _Haii_ , Shintarou _Nii_ " jawab di sana dengan suara terburu – buru.

"Kau bisa pulang Daiki, Tetsuya dirawat di rumah sakit. Saat ini dia masih berada di ruang ICU" ucap Shintarou.

"ICU? Ada apa dengan Tetsu sebenarnya, Shintarou- _Nii_?" Suara panik terdengar disana.

"Kau tenang saja, keadaannya tak seburuk tadi."

"Baik, aku akan pulang sekarang"

Pip

Shintarou menghela nafas mendengar adiknya yang satu itu terkesan begitu panik saat mendengar kabar itu. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Tetsuya dirawat, tapi tetap saja membuat yang lain khawatir terlebih sampai masuk ruang ICU padahal Shintarou belum mengatakan njika Sesak Nafas Tetsuya kumat. Kini ia mencari lagi satu nomor adiknya yang paling sulit untuk diberi penjelasan. Setelah menghela nafas, Shintarou menelfon adik ke – 4 nya, Akashi Ryouta. Tak butuh waktu lama, Seseorang mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi – Moshi!_ Kenapa Shintarou _Nii-cchi_ tiba – tiba menghubungiku _-ssu_?" Celoteh pria berambut kuning di ujung sana.

"Pulanglah, Tetsuya masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang sedang berada di ruang ICU" Terdengar suara gebrakkan di sana, sudah pasti itu ulah Ryouta.

" _Haii_ , aku akan pulang. Tunggu aku _Nii-cchi_ "

Pip

 _'_ _Lebih mudah dari yang ku kira ternyata'_ fikir Shintarou.

Kali ini orang yang mungkin paling tak ingin Shintarou beri tahu. Jujur saja, semenjak kakaknya berubah 6 bulan lalu dan menjadi sosok yang berbeda, Shintarou juga keempat saudara lainnya memutuskan untuk tak terlalu dekat dengan kakaknya itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini semata karna tak ingin mencoreng nama Akashi yang sudah sempurna dimata Jepang juga karna tuntutan yang mengikuti semenjak mereka dilahirkan.

Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya sebenarnya merasakan kehilangan sosok si sulung yang berwibawa juga penengah untuk mereka, sosok si sulung yang sekarang tak lebih seperti iblis bergunting yang haus akan kemenangan dan kesempurnaan. Sedikit saja terdeteksi hampir membuat kesalahan, si sulung tak akan segan – segan memberikan tugas pekerjaan mereka menjadi berkali – lipat dan dibatas wajar. Shintarou berdo'a dalam hati sebelum menekan layar untuk membuat sambungan telfonnya terhubung. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara seseorang di ujung sana.

"Kau mengganggu perkerjaanku, Shintarou. Jika tak ada hal penting sebaiknya jangan menghubungiku" nada suara yang begitu dingin juga menusuk terdengar jelas di telinga Shintarou, jika bukan karna Tetsuya, mungkin ia sudah menutup sambungan Telfon itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengabarimu, Tetsuya sekarang sedang dirawat di ruang ICU. Keadaannya lebih buruk dari musim dingin seperti tahun – tahun sebelumnya _Nanodayo_ " Ucap Shintarou pelan.

"Huh, kau Cuma ingin memberitahuku tentang itu?" Mata Shintarou membulat besar, apa ini Seijuurou yang ia kenal, kakak yang paling _protectif_ mengenai si bungsu?

" _Haii_ " jawab Shintarou singkat.

"Ck, ini sedkit mengganggu, tapi karna dia berhasil memenangkan _Winter Cup_ tahun ini, baiklah, aku akan pulang"

Pip.

"SIALAN!" Gerutu Shintarou begitu mendengar nada dingin keluar dari mulut kakak pertamanya itu. "Kau sebenarnya siapa, Akashi Seijuurou?!"

_ooOOOoo_

Pemuda bersurai _Baby Blue_ tampak terlihat tenang menikmati alam bawah sadar yang tak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Begitu tenang bahkan sangat tenang, sehingga tak seorangpun ingin membangunkannya bahkan untuk sekedar memanggilnya. Pria bersurai Hijau, Kuning, _Navy Blue_ dan Ungu memenuhi ruangan itu. Hanya dalam hitungan jam, semuanya telah berkumpul, bahkan si surai ungu yang berada di Akita sudah tiba siang tadi padahal seharusnya pada Sore hari. Beberapa jam yang lalu Tetsuya sudah sadar dan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap seperti biasa. Bersyukurlah karna Shintarou terus berada di sisi Tetsuya tanpa pernah sekali pun pergi walau hanya untuk mengambil air minum.

Si surai kuning tampak duduk sembari menggenggam tangan mungil yang terlihat pucat juga kurus. Tangan satunya bergerak menyusuri helaian _Baby Blue_ yang sudah terlihat lebih panjang. Sedikit demi sedikit ia merapikan helaian itu dan mengelusnya lembut. Tak jauh beda dari Si Kuning, si surai _Navy Blue_ juga duduk berhadapan dengan si surai kuning sembari mengelus tangan mungil satunya yang tertusuk jarum infus.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ " Gumam si kuning. " _Gomen_ –ssu, aku terlalu sibuk jadi tak bisa menjagamu _-ssu_ " Si kuning mulai berceloteh.

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu Ryouta, nanti Tetsu bisa bangun" Tegur si _Navy Blue_ – Daiki.

"Tapi _-ssu_ " Ryouta berusaha membela diri tapi mendapat teguran lagi dari si surai hijau.

"Sudahlah, _Nodayo_. Bukan hanya kau saja yang tak pernah menjaga Tetsuya, tapi kita semua juga sudah jarang menemaninya bahkan bertemu dengannya _Nanodayo_ "

"Shin _Nii-chin_ benar, aku bahkan Cuma sekali bertemu dengan Tetsu _-chin_ semenjak buka cabang di Akita. Saat itu pun, Tetsu _-chin_ sudah tidur karna lelah" Si surai ungu – Atsushi memberitahu.

"Lebih baik kita segera keluar _Nodayo_ , biarkan Tetsuya beristirahat lebih lama." Shintarou memberi perintah.

"Boleh aku lebih lama disini Shintarou _Nii-cchi_?" Tanya Ryouta.

"Hah.. Ryouta, Tetsuya butuh istirahat. Bagaimana kalau istirahatnya nanti terganggu?" tanya Shintarou.

" _Onegai_ _Nii-cchi_ , kali ini aku mohon biarkan aku menjaga Tetsuya _-cchi_ ssu"

"Kau keras kepala sekali Ryouta, Shintarou – _Nii_ katakan tidak ya tidak, biarkan Tetsu istirahat" Daiki sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kecilkan suaramu itu Daiki" Tegur Shintarou. "Baiklah, kau boleh menemani Tetsuya, tapi ingatlah untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya _Nanodayo_ , aku tak mau istirahatnya terganggu"

" _Haii_ , aku tak akan mengganggunya _-ssu_. Aku janji"

" _Ma_ , lebih baik kita keluar sekarang"

Shintarou, Atsushi dan Daiki keluar ruangan itu, wajah bersalah tergambar dari ekspresi mereka. Jika bukan karna tak ingin mengganggu istirahat Tetsuya, Daiki maupun Atsushi juga ingin menunggui Tetsuya agar saat terbangun nantinya mereka bisa langsung memenuhi kebutuhan adiknya. Merasa tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan, Daiki membuka suara.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan _Nii-san_?" tanyanya.

"Untuk saat ini tak ada, lebih baik kalian istirahatkan tubuh kalian untuk gantian berjaga. Aku masih harus memeriksa pasien yang lain, _Nodayo_ " jelas Shintarou.

"Hmm.. Baiklah aku akan belanja untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk kita. Semoga Tetsu _-chin_ sudah bangun nanti" ucap Atsushi.

"Dia pasti akan bangun _Nodayo_ , aku pastikan itu" Jawab Shintarou percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu belanja Atsushi _-Nii_ " Daiki menepuk tangannya. "Aku yakin kau akan berbelanja banyak, sudah lama aku tak membantumu berbelanja dan menyiapkan makanan. Setelah beberapa bulan tak pernah berkumpul, sepertinya aku merindukan kebersamaan kita" Ucap Daiki mencairkan suasana.

"Tentu saja, Daiki _-chin_. Malam ini aku akan membuat masakkan yang enak untuk kita semua" Atsushi memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Jangan hanya asal memasak _Nodayo_ , pikirkan juga keseimbangannya. Khusus untuk Tetsuya, aku harap _Nii-san_ memasak makanan yang sesuai dengan lidahnya" Usul Shintarou.

" _Haii_ , aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diingatkan Shin _Nii-chin_ "

Shintarou tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari adiknya itu, padahal baru beberapa bulan mereka tak berkumpul, tapi rasa rindu akan kebersamaan tak bisa dipungkiri lagi dari benaknya. Shintarou melirik ke arah jam tangannya, masih pukul 16:00 sore tapi ada rasa kecewa dalam dirinya. Satu orang yang paling ditunggu tapi saat ini belum juga datang, apa seberat itu meninggalkan gunungan dokumen? Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta langsung melesat meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka tanpa peduli konsekuensi yang mereka dapatkan. Tapi, orang yang satu itu memang tak bisa dimengerti, Shintarou mendengus kesal dan mulai beranjak.

Disisi lain, Seorang bersurai abu – abu terlihat mengacak kasar rambutnya. Sepertinya rencana yang telah ia susun gagal. Baru saja bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman kemenangan karna berhasil menumbangkan satu orang tapi sekarang bibirnya melengkung kebawah dengan nada kesal karna apa yang harusnya terjadi tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Cih! Seharusnya pelayan sialan itu ku ikat saja dan menghentikan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit. Menyebalkan! Argh! Sial! Sial! Sial! Bom waktu yang ku pasang sama saja tak memberikan ledakkan untuk si kepala merah itu" Rutuknya berulang ulang.

Kaleng – kaleng kosong di jalanan menjadi sasaran empuk untuknya melampiaskan kekesalan yang sudah memuncak bahkan sudah siap untuk menyembur keluar. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung jaket tebal tapi mulutnya tak berhenti berdecih kesal. Di saat ia tengah sibuk dalam fikirannya sendiri, tak sengaja pria dengan surai warna _Navy Blue_ dan Ungu melewatinya dengan obrolan ringan tanpa beban.

"M-Mereka" Mata Pria bersurai abu – abu itu membulat besar dan sontak berbalik. "Akashi Daiki dan Akashi Atsushi? Bukannya mereka sedang di luar kota? _Masaka_?"

Buru – buru Pria itu mengikuti Daiki dan Atsushi yang berjalan berdampingan tanpa canggung dan saling melempar senyuman. Dahi pria itu sedikit mengerut saat mengetahui jika tak biasa – biasanya seorang Akashi itu jalan kaki terlebih memasuki supermarket dengan langkah ringan sedangkan sang adik bungsu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Kemana Daiki dan Atsushi melangkah, pria itu terus mengikuti mereka.

" _Nii-san_ , aku rasa membuat Sup _Tofu_ akan membuat Tetsu merasa lebih baik" Daiki memberi masukkan.

"Sup _tofu_? Itu ide yang bagus Daiki _-chin_ , tapi Shintarou – _Nii_ lebih menyukai Sup kacang merah" ucap Atsushi dengan nada malasnya.

"Benar juga, bagaimana kalau kita membuat makanan pembuka adalah sup _Tofu_ , makanan utama kare dan penutupnya _desert_ dengan campuran kacang merah?" Usul Daiki.

"He~~ Bukannya itu terlalu merepotkan Daiki _-chin_? Dapur rumah sakit tak sebesar di rumah"

"Bukannya dapur sudah diperbaiki oleh Shintarou _Nii_? Aku yakin kita bisa membuat masakkan yang lezat dan Tetsu bisa cepat sehat kembali"

" _Wakatta_ , tapi pastikan Ryouta _-chin_ tak ikut membantu. Aku yakin masakkan kita akan jadi sampah kalau dia ikut"

"Tentu saja, Ryouta akan dengan senang hati memilih menjaga Tetsu dari pada membantu membuat makan malam" Daiki mengulas senyum tipis, "Tapi, dari kita semua Seijuurou _Nii_ yang belum datang" mengehela nafas, Daiki melanjutkan ucapannya. "Seijuurou – _Nii_ benar – benar terasa seperti orang lain. Aku jadi tak mengenali _ONii-san_ ku sendiri"

" _Mou_ ~~ Aku juga berfikir demikian. Jika saja Nijimura Shuuzou _Nii_ _\- Chin_ ada, aku akan bertanya padanya"

"Shuuzou - _Nii_ sedang mengurus Nijimura Corp cabang Nagasaki, dia tak punya waktu"

"He~~ Mereka sudah membuka cabang di Akihabara dan sekarang di Nagasaki juga, Aku tak heran jika ia semakin sibuk dan jarang berkunjung" Daiki menguap kecil.

"Bukan jarang lagi _Nii-san_ , Bahkan sudah tidak pernah. Sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih sekolah di Touo. Shuuzou _-Nii_ datang berkunjung untuk memberikan nasihat dan ceramah panjang yang membuat telingaku berdengung" Gerutu Daiki.

"Bukannya itu bagus Daiki _-chin_? Kau kan yang paling sulit dikendalikan" Atsushi berbicara dengan nada malas.

" _Nii-san_! Aku tau aku sulit dikendalikan, tapi bukan berarti dia harus menceramahi aku panjang lebar kan? Lagipula saat itu aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan segala hal yang ku suka, apa lagi basket"

"aku tau kau menyukai basket lebih dari apapun, tapi saat itu kau memang di luar kendali Daiki _-chin_. Kau mencetak 100 _Score_ hanya dalam 2 _Quarter_ tanpa peduli dengan lawanmu"

"Ck, _Nii-san_ juga seperti itu. _Nii-san_ sampai meruntuhkan ring basket karna emosi" Sindir Daiki.

"Itu karna aku muak dengan mereka yang tak bisa bermain tapi tetap memaksa untuk bermain"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera membeli segala keperluan untuk makan malam. Aku tak ingin Tetsu kelaparan karna kita terlambat membuat makan malam"

Daiki dan Atsushi sibuk memilih bahan makanan segar untuk menjadi bahan utama menu makan malam hari ini. Sesuai dengan ide diawal, mereka membuat Sup Tofu yang merupakan makanan kesukaan kakak sulung, puding dengan campuran kacang merah sesuai dengan kesukaan kakak kedua, dan Kare yang sama _– sama_ mereka sukai. Jangan lupa dengan susu Vanilla yang menjadi minuman wajib si bungsu juga sudah disiapkan.

"Dengan ini aku yakin makan malam ini akan menyenangkan" Daiki bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, kita semua akan berkumpul"

Daiki dan Atsushi segera menuju ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang, mereka pergi dengan dua kantung penuh dimasing – masing tangan mereka. Si surai abu – abu terlihat semakin merutuk kesal dengan pembicaraan kakak beradik yang terkesan membanggakan keluarga mereka yang kan berkumpul.

Jika saja ia bisa mengatur sebuah rencana baru untuk membuat Keluarga Akashi yang sombong juga angkuh itu hancur atau paling tidak meledakkan bom waktu berupa kekalahan untuk si kepala merahpun rasanya sulit. Karna tak tau lagi apa yang harus diperbuat, Pria itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah kaki kedua bersaudara itu, mungkin saja ia menemukan sesuatu untuk membuat Bom waktu meledak.

_ooOOOoo_

Aroma masakan menguar di dapur yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran dapur pribadi yang berada di dalam sebuah gedung rumah sakit. Sebuah meja bundar kecil terlihat sudah hampir penuh dengan makanan yang menggugah selera makan. Buah – buahan segar tersusun rapi di dalam sebuah keranjang kecil yang dikelilingi beberapa lauk – pauk untuk makan malam. Tak hanya itu, piring, Sendok, garpu, pisau, gelas dan teko tersusun rapi di meja bundar yang cukup untuk 6 orang.

Tak jauh dari meja itu, terdapat sebuah Sofa panjang yang muat untuk 4 orang duduk dengan sebuah sofa di samping pintu untuk 2 orang. Tepat di sudut ruangan, terdapat sebuah ranjang ukuran _Queen Size_ yang di _desaign_ sedemikian rupa agar seseorang yang dirawat disana merasa jauh lebih nyaman. Di dekat ranjang itu juga terdapat sebuah kursi untuk 1 orang beserta sebuah lemari kecil untuk menyimpan beberapa obat – obatan juga keperluan

Sekilas ruanga itu tampak seperti sebuah kamar hotel yang mewah, namun kenyataannya ruangan itu adalah salah satu ruangan rumah sakit yang di _desaign_ khusus merawat salah satu anggota keluarga Akashi yang sakit. Ruangan itu juga di lengkapi dengan sebuah lemari besar, sebuah lemari pendingin ukuran mini dan sebuah dapur. Jangan tanya ukuran dapurnya, cukup besar untuk menampung berbagai macam peralatan masak terlebih terdapat pula sebuah lemari pendingin dengan ukuran yang lebih besar sehingga muat untuk menampung berbagai bahan masakkan.

Atsushi dan Daiki sibuk dengan peralatan masak, sedangkan Shintarou masih fokus memeriksa keadaan sang Adik yang kini sudah sadar namun wajahnya masih pucat terlebih kelelahan luar biasa tergambar dari wajahnya yang minim ekspresi. Di sisinya terdapat Ryouta yang tak henti – hentinya menanyakan kebutuhan sang adik dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Mata si bungsu – Tetsuya – menatap lekat ke arah jam kecil bermotif Basket yang terletak di lemari kecil disampingnya.

Terlihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 19:00, waktunya untuk makan malam tapi orang yang ditunggu belum juga datang. Menghela nafas kecil, mata biru langitnya menatap foto keluarga yang terbingkai rapi – bersebelahan dengan jam kecilnya. Tetsuya menatap si surai merah yang tersenyum sembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Tetsuya sembari bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan menjadikan kepala Tetsuya sebagai Sandaran. Sedikit terhanyut saat memorinya mengulang kembali masa – masa di mana yang kakak yang begitu _protectif_ dengan cara yang berbeda. Tetsuya tersadar saat Atsushi dan Daiki yang sudah membawa nampan berisi menu makan malam mereka.

"Sekarang waktunya makan Tetsu" Celetuk Daiki.

"Tetsu _-chin_ ikut makan biar cepat sehat lagi" Atsushi masih dengan nada malasnya menatap sang adik walau senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Tetsuya ingin menjawab ucapan kakaknya, tapi ntah kenapa rasanya lelah.

"Mau ku suapi Tetsuya _-cchi_?" Tetsuya menggeleng, alat bantu pernafasannya yang tadinya menutup mulut dan hidung kini sudah berganti dengan alat bantu yang langsung menusuk kedua hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menyuapimu, _Nodayo_. Aku tak mau kau tambah parah" Tetsuya bermaksud menggeleng, tapi Shintarou buru – buru melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tak ada kata tidak Tetsuya, kau tak boleh terlambat makan karna menurut pemeriksaanku, Asam lambungmu sudah naik karna sering terlambat makan" Tak bisa menolak lagi, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. "Atsushi, berikan padaku sup _tofu_ itu"

" _Haii_ , Shin _Nii-chin_ " Atsushi mengambil semangkuk Sup _tofu_ dan sebuah sendok pada Shintarou, sementara Ryouta hanya bisa merengut karna gagal menyuapi adik kesayangannya itu.

Sedikit membuat Tetsuya dalam posisi duduk agar mempermudah ia mengunyah makanan agar tak tersedak, Shintarou menambah volume bantal menjadi lebih tinggi namun tetap nyaman. Bola mata Tetsuya bergulir menatap seluruh ruangan, surai warna – warni kakaknya terlihat duduk dengan rapi di depan meja bundar dan bersiap untuk menikmati makan malam. Perasaan hangat itu kembali, tapi sayangnya masih ada yang kurang dengan seluruh kakaknya yang berkumpul sekarang, masih ada yang kurang, satu orang lagi yang ia tunggu tapi tak muncul.

" _Nii-san_ …" Nada suara lelah terdengar keluar dari bibir mungil Tetsuya.

" _Nani_?" Tanya Shintarou.

"Sei _-Nii_ belum datang?" tanyanya, Shintarou menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, mungkin salju menghambatnya" Shintarou beralasan.

"…." Bibir mungil itu terkatub dengan pandangan yang tertunduk seolah motif pada selimut lebih terlihat menarik dimatanya yang sayu. Pemandangan yang sediki banyak membuat hati penghuni ruangan itu merasa sakit.

"Kau tenang saja Tetsu, Sei – _Nii_ akan datang sebentar lagi." Daiki menyemangati.

"Benar _-ssu_ , Sei _Nii-cchi_ pasti masih dalam perjalanan" Ryouta memberikan senyuman ceria.

"Lebih baik Tetsu _-chin_ makan saja dulu, nanti setelah Sei _Nii-chin_ datang, kau lebih terlihat segar" Atsushi ikut menambahkan.

"Kau dengar itu _Nanodayo_? Sebentar lagi Seijuurou akan datang, bersabarlah" Tetsuya mengangguk dan mulai makan dengan suapan Shintarou.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ , _Nii-san_." Ucap Tetsuya di sela – sela kunyahannya. "Eumh,, dari tadi kalian disini, lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian?" Tanya Tetsuya, namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu, tak ada yang menjawab.

Sejenak ruangan itu menjadi hening dan tersisa hanya suara sendok dan piring yang beradu. Mereka berpura – pura tak mendengar ucapan si bungsu untuk saat ini, bukan karna apa, tapi mereka hanya ingin lambung Tetsuya terisi dulu sebelum mereka bercerita. Setelah setengah mangkuk habis, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan karna ia merasa perutnya sedang tak enak.

" _Nii-san_ , bisakah kalian menjawab pertanyaanku?" Ucap Tetsuya masih dengan nada lelah.

"Kau tenang saja Tetsu, Imayoshi – _Senpai_ sudah mengurus kasusku hari ini" Daiki memberikan senyuman khas tapi sayangnya itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, tugasnya ia tinggal begitu saja sehingga membuat beberapa petinggi kepolisian sibuk karn ulahnya.

"Aku juga _-ssu_ , Kasamatsu – _San_ sudah membatalkan semua jadwal pemotretanku hari ini. Dia memang Manager yang baik _-ssu_ " Ryouta mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sama seperti Daiki, Ryouta juga berbohong. Di saat ia selesai _make up_ dan mengenakan _costume_ untuk pemotretan, Ryouta langsung melesat tanpa pamit juga melepas _costume_ nya untuk pulang ke Tokyo dan menyebabkan pemotretan hari itu berantakkan.

"Muro _-chin_ juga sudah meng- _handle_ restoranku, jadi aku tak masalah" Atsushi tidak berbohong, tapi sayangnya Himuro yang dimaksud belum bisa meng- _handle_ restoran dengan baik sehingga untuk hari ini, Restoran Atsushi terpaksa libur padahal tamu penting hari itu adalah petinggi di Akita.

"Aku juga tak masalah, _Nodayo_. Kau dirawat tepat di tempat ku bekerja, jadi aku masih bisa melakukan pekerjaanku seperti biasa _Nodayo_ " Shintarou sebenarnya sedikit berbohong, walau ia melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa, tapi sayangnya 70% waktunya tersita hanya untuk mengurus si bungsu.

" _Soukka_ , aku senang kalian datang" Tetsuya terseyum kecil walau dengan mata sayu juga wajah yang lelah.

"Nah, kau sudah taukan jika kita sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan yang kita tekuni sekarang? Jadi jika kami meninggalkannya, sudah pasti kami meninggalkan pekerjaan tanpa membuat masalah, _Nanodayo_ " Jelas Shintarou sembari menepuk surai _Baby Blue_ untuk memberi kenyamanan dan rasa percaya akan apa yang keempat kakaknya katakan.

"Begitu? Tapi berdasarkan laporan yang ku dapat, kalian melakukan banyak kesalahan hari ini" Ucap Seseorang dengan nada dingin tepat di depan pintu.

Si surai merah yang berdiri dengan jas tersampir juga kertas map berwarna kuning bertengger di tangan kanannya. Matanya yang berbeda warna menatap intens setiap penghuni ruangan itu seolah baru saja mendapatkan santapan empuk. Kegiatan kelima orang dengan surai warna – warni terhenti dengan tatapan terfokus pada pria di depan pintu.

"Sei – _Nii_ " Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Lama tak bertemu tapi kalian sudah membuatku kecewa" Ucapnya dingin sembari berjalan masuk.

"…" Tak ada yang menjawab karna masih terkejut dengan kedatangan orang yang seharusnya mereka tunggu – tunggu.

"Atsushi, aku menyuruhmu untuk fokus pada restoran di Akita dan jangan pernah meninggalkan restoranmu apapun yang terjadi, tapi apa yang ku lihat sekarang? Kau duduk diam dengan menyantap makan malam sedangkan restoranmu di Akita sedang di tutup dan membiarkan tamu istimewa kecewa begitu saja. Kau membuat satu kesalahan Atsushi"

"….." Atsushi tak menjawab saat kedua mata berbeda warna itu menatapnya intens, kini pandangan itu beralih ke arah Daiki.

"Daiki" Seketika Daiki menegang, "Kau hampir melakukan kesalahan fatal karna meninggalkan tugasmu dan membuat kepolisian Jepang sibuk mengurus kasus yang 80% selesai. Aku hanya menyuruhmu fokus dan hadapi setiap tantangan, jika kau bosan, aku bisa memberikanmu kasus yang lebih rumit lagi" Daiki terdiam. "Ryouta" Satu panggilan lagi.

"H- _Haii-ssu_ " Jawab Ryouta pelan bahkan terkesan takut – takut.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan paling fatal" Ryouta bergidik ngeri mendengar suara dingin sang kakak yang terkesan mengerikan. "Kau pergi begitu saja dan membuat semuanya berantakkan. Pemotretan yang kau jalani itu merupakan ujung tombak dari perusahaan _Fashion_ dunia. Dengan kelakuan bodohmu, kau mencoreng nama Akashi yang sudah terkenal dengan sikap Profesional saat bekerja. Kau tau apa yang kau dapat karna ulahmu kan?"

"….." Ryouta menunduk tapi tangannya mengepal erat, rasa kesal setengah mati benar – benar menggerogoti relung hatinya. Lelah dengan segala aturan dan kedisiplinan keluarga Akashi.

"Shintarou" Tatapan beralih pada si surai hijau yang masih memegang mangkuk berisi sup _tofu_ yang setengahnya sudah habis. "Kau memang hanya melakuan kesalahan kecil, tapi tetap saja mempengaruhi efektivitas kerjamu. Kau seorang dokter, tugasmu adalah membantu menyembuhkan mereka yang membutuhkan, bukan hanya terfokus di ruangan ini"

"….." Bibir Shintarou terkatub rapat mendengar ucapan Seijuurou saat itu, apa – apaan kakak pertamanya itu? Bukannya selama ini jika si bungsu sakit, dia yang akan memaksa Shintarou untuk memeriksa bahkan harus 24 jam di sisi Tetsuya tanpa boleh kemanapun. Tugasnya di serahkan ke Takao Kazunari yang merupakan dokter hebat setelah Shintarou, tapi sekarang?

"Tetsuya, lebih baik kau lebih menjaga kesehatanmu lagi. Kau bisa menghalangi kesuksesan kakak – kakakmu yang lain dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu, kau sebentar lagi berusia 16 tahun dan sudah saatnya berdiri sendiri tanpa perlu kami mengawasimu." Seijuurou masih menatap tajam ke arah Tetsuya yang menunduk dengan wajah sayunya. "Festival gabungan yang sudah kau rencanakan bisa saja berantakkan karna kau ada disini sekarang, jangan pernah hancurkan reputasi Akashi yang sudah susah payah aku bangun" Ucap Seijuurou angkuh.

" _Haii_ , _Nii-san_ " Gumam Tetsuya lirih, nyaris seperti bisikkan yang hanya di dengar oleh Shintarou. Seijuurou berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi,

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, kali ini aku memberikan toleransi untuk kalian, tapi tidak untuk nanti." Tangan Seijuurou mulai bertengger di knop pintu dan memutarnya. " _Matta na_ " Belum lagi pintu di buka, Suara Ryouta menghentikan langkah kaki Seijuurou.

"Sudah Cukup! Aku lelah dengan aturan bodoh itu _-ssu_!" Celetuk Ryouta dan mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari yang lain. "Haaaa,, aku merasa lelah dengan pekerjaan yang dulu ku cintai sekarang terasa seperti penjara yang penuh tuntutan." Ryouta berdiri dan menatap sang kakak tajam. "Aku sudah 20 tahun, dan aku akan menentukan apapun yang aku mau _-ssu_." Mulut tajam Ryouta sontak membuat Seijuurou berbalik dan menatapnya tajam, lebih tajam dari gunting berwarna merah yang sering ia bawa kemanapun.

"Begitu, kenapa kau tak menghapus nama Akashi dari namamu Ryouta?"

"Baik! Lebih baik aku menghapus nama Akashi dari pada aku kehilangan salah satu keluarga yang paling ku sayangi. Tetsuya _-cchi_ lebih berharga dari pada marga Akashi yang ku sandang _-ssu_ " Seijuurou baru saja akan berbicara, Daiki langsung menggebrak meja.

Braak!

"HAAAhhhh!" Daiki meregangkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang tadi sempat tegang. "Aku tak mau hanya jadi penonton, aku ikut denganmu Ryouta. Aku juga sudah muak dengan kasus – kasus yang tak ada habisnya itu, kau benar. Lebih baik membuang marga Akashi dari pada kita kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga" Ucap Daiki lantang.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu, aku lelah menjalankan restoran di Akita. Terlalu jauh dari rumah dan menghalangi aku untuk menjaga pola makan, Tetsu _-chin_. Aku juga akan melepas semuanya asal bisa kembali memasak untuk Tetsu _-chin_ " Atsushi ikut menambahkan.

"Hmph, Kalian semua benar _Nodayo_. Aku juga lelah dan butuh istirahat dari pekerjaanku yang sekarang." Shintarou meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup tofu itu di atas lemari kecil dan mulai mendekat. "Aku akan menghapus marga Akashi yang ku sandang dan menyerahkan rumah sakit yang ku bangun berdasarkan marga keluarga kita. Aku merasa menjadi kakak yang buruk karna membiarkan salah satu pasien yang ku jaga dari kecil sekarang terbaring disini karna kelalaianku" Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamata dan mendekat ke arah Seijuurou yang masih diam. "Aku menyerahkan segalanya padamu, Seijuurou. Marga Akashi, rumah sakit ini juga segala yang ku dapat atas nama Akashi. Setelah Tetsuya sehat kembali, aku akan menyerahkan semuanya padamu"

"Aku juga _-ssu_ , aku akan mengembalikan nama Model terkenal Akashi Ryouta dengan segudang prestasinya"

"Aku mengembalikan pangkat juga prestasiku sebagai Polisi muda dengan nama Akashi Daiki"

"Restoran di Akita mapun Tokyo juga keserahkan, pemilik restoran itu bukan lagi Akashi Atsushi."

" _Nii-san_ …." Lirih Tetsuya melihat pertengkaran kelima kakaknya yang rela mengorbankan nama Akashi demi menjaga dirinya. Ini adalah pertengkaran pertama dan terburuk yang pernah Tetsuya lihat, sungguh ini bagai mimpi buruk yang lebih buruk dari sebelum – sebelumnya seolah ia dapat melihat kehancuran dari kesempurnaan Akashi yang di junjung tinggi.

"Hm.. ternyata kalian menentangku. Baik, silahkan kalian melepas semuanya, tapi akan ku pastikan kalian akan kembali menggunakan marga Akashi." Jawab Seijuurou tenang.

"Kita lihat nanti Seijuurou, kita tak akan tau apa yang terjadi kedepannya _Nanodayo_ " Ucap Shintarou.

"Aku tau, karna aku selalu benar. Aku itu absolut Shintarou, jangan pernah lupakan itu"

" _Nii-san_ …." Suara lirih yang terdengar serak mencuri perhatian lima orang yang sedang bertengkar itu, sontak seluruh mata tertuju padanya. "Jangan bertengkar, ini sudah cukup" Kepala Tetsuya tertunduk dalam. "A-aku tak mau melihat kalian bertengkar" Lirihnya lagi.

"Huh, jangan berbicara seolah kau tak terlihat Tetsuya. Seharusnya kau sadar ini semua karna ulah siapa" Jawab Seijuurou ringan. Tetsuya mendongak dan menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan sayunya.

" _Wakatteimasu_ , aku juga termasuk" Tetsuya kembali tertunduk.

"Baguslah kau sadar Tetsuya, daripada kau tertunduk seperti orang bodoh seperti itu, lebih baik kau segera sehat sebelum orang – orang mengetahui kondisimu dan dengan mudahnya menjadikanmu penghancur kesempurnaan Akashi" tajam, menusuk, kata yang belum pernah diucapkan oleh sang kakak yang belasan tahun menjaganya.

" _Nii-san_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" _Nani_?" Tetsuya menghela nafas dan mencoba mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang terus – berputar dikepalanya.

"Apa yang _Nii-san_ pilih, kebersamaan atau kesempurnaan?"

Tatapan kelereng biru langit yang sayu itu terlihat memperhatikan sepasang mata berbeda warna lebih dalam. Mencoba menyelami dan memprediksi apa yang akan dipilih oleh kakaknya. Jelas teringat di kepala Tetsuya jawaban sang kakak saat ia pernah bertanya hal yang sama. Kali ini ia ingin memastikan dengan telinganya sendiri jawaban sang kakak.

"Kesempurnaan adalah segalanya Tetsuya, Kesempurnaan merupakan identitas Akashi, jika kau tak bisa sempurna, kau bukanlah bagian dari Akashi. Untuk mencapai kesempurnaan maka kemenanganlah yang harus kau dapatkan, jangan pernah lupa jika pemenang akan selalu diingat sedangkan yang kalah akan dilupakan"

Deg'

Seperti tertanjam tombak tajam tepat di jantungnya, rasanya sesak dan sakit bahkan bisa membuat nafasnya menjadi sesak. Alat bantu pernafasan yang menusuk di dua lubang hidungnya seolah tak memberikan pasokkan _Oxygen_ yang cukup untuk memenuhi rongga pari – parunya. Ini berbeda, jawaban itu berbeda. Tetsuya tak akan lupa pilihan sang kakak saat itu.

' _Nii-san akan memilih kebersamaan, Tetsuya'_ senyuman manis yang tak akan lekang di memori Tetsuya saat mengenang ucapan snag kakak. _'Dengan kebersamaan, kita akan menjadi sempurna. Kekurangan sebesar apapun akan tertutupi jika kita bersama dan tanpa kita sadari, kesempurnaan mengikuti kemanapun kita pergi'_

Itu, jawaban itu yang ingin Tetsuya dengar. Tapi, ini berbeda, jawaban yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou berbeda. Bahkan nada bicara yang lembut juga hangat kini berubah, mata biru muda Tetsuya seperti melihat kearah cermin yang menghasilkan bayangan yang berbeda. Tetsuya seolah melihat Seijuurou berdiri di depan cermin dengan senyuman serta pakaian yang berwarna putih, tapi di sisi lain, bayangan yang dihasilkan sangat berbeda. Bayangan itu menampilkan sosok Seijuurou dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan mata tajam dan bibir melengkung kebawah.

Berbeda

.-.

Juga

.-.

bertolak belakang

.-.

" _Nii-san_.." Tetsuya berbicara dengan susah payah untuk menahan apa yang tersimpan di relung hatinya. " _Dare….. Desuka_?"

Belum sempat Seijuurou menjawab, sesuatu di luar dugaan terjadi. Tetsuya tiba – tiba merasakan pusing yang menghantam kepalanya, semua terasa berputar dan berdenyut hebat. Walau posisinya setengah duduk tapi bukan berarti ia dalam posisi seimbang, di saat yang bersamaan pula mual menyerangnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Tetsuya mengeluarkan kembali isi perutnya dan berakhir dengan kesadarannya yang semakin melemah hingga teriakkan sang kakak yang terdengar.

"TETSUYA/TETSUYA _-cchi_ /TETSU/TETSU _-chin_!"

Shintarou buru – buru mengeluarkan peralatan kedokterannya untuk memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya sementara Ryouta tak henti – hentinya memegang tangan Tetsuya yang lemah, Daiki sendiri ikut mendekat dan mencoba mengelus surai biru yang ntah sejak kapan bermandikan keringat dingin.

Atsushi segera bertindak untuk membuat sang kakak tertua –yang sudah mereka tentang – untuk segera keluar. Dari tindakan Atsushi jelas saja ia bermaksud mengusir, baginya tak ada yang boleh melihat keadaan adik kesayangannya kecuali keluarganya. Seijuurou memang keluarga mereka, tapi itu beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka semua masih menyandang nama Akashi – sekarang mereka telah melepasnya dan Seijuurou tak berhak melihat keadaan si bungsu yang tiba – tiba saja drop.

"Pergilah! Kami tak butuh seorang yang mengejar kesempurnaan dan mengorbankan saudaranya" Ketus Atsushi saat berhasil mendorong Seijuurou keluar dan menutup pintu sekuat mungkin hingga menghasilkan suara bantingan yang kuat.

Seijuurou mematung di depan pintu, tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan bahkan tak bisa mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dirinya yang sempurna seperti melihat kegelapan di masa depan. Sungguh, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Seijuurou bertanya – tanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa sepertinya ia merasa sakit padahal dirinya sendiri sudah menyetujui jika kelima adiknya sudah tak menyandang marga Akashi lagi.

 _'_ _Apa yang terjadi?'_

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

Iftiyan Herliani253 : HAhahahag,, masih awal,, tenang tenang... Xixixixi,, Lian bakalan update kilatsesuai dengan jadwal,, kalau telayt, mungkin seminggu bisa dua kali.. Xixixixixi

ChintyaRosita : Betol, tapi kayaknya msih kurang di siksa.. (ketawa nista),, siipp.. (^_^)b

MaknaEXO : Angst maximal? ehmm,, akan saya fikirkan lagi.. ^^

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 : Iya nyah?

fraukreuz67 : setiap ada anggota keluarga yang ultah, semua akan berkumpul, jadi pasti semua berkumpul, tapi... yah ini lha yang terjadi sama Sei-chan..

Lisette3517 : Haizakinya mau bikin lebih ancur lagi mungkin... ntar di chapter selanjutnya akan di jelaskan apa yang di lakukan sama Haizaki dan satu orang lagi muncul.. ^^

Caxocy : udah update koq.. Kilat kan, kayak kecepatan cahaya (?)... (sodorin maiubo) jangan nangis yah.. ini masih penyiksaan awal.. ^^

mamitsu27 : (sungkem) Gomennasai.. Aku ganggu UTSnya yah? haduuuh,, padahal aku juga lagi sibuk.. mana baru selesai kegiatan pramuka jadinya bljr pun tak konsen.. -_-" FF ini masih panjang, konfliknya belum klimaks, jadi bakalan ada lagi,, tapi aku usahain supaya gak terlalu panjang n klian nunggunya kelamaan... Oia,, moga UTS nya lancar yah.. ^^

Dewi15 : Sipp.. emang, Haizakinya nyebelin,, untk chapter selanjutnya waktunya nyiksa Sei-chan! (ketawa nista)

EmperorVer : Saia jahat? ('.') mungkin,, (smirk evil) ini masih belum seberapa koq,, masih bisa di siksa lagi di chapter2 selanjutnya.. ^^

deagitap : Siiipp,, udah updatekan pas harinya.. agak telat dikit karna tadi gak sempat buka laptop.. hehehehehe... Klu tambah Hanamiya.. errr... ntar LIan di kira makin kejam.. (pundung)

Nyanko Kawaii : kalau gak TBC ntar kepanjangan Nyan-cchi.. Lian gak mau ntar bacanya bosan, jadi di skip.. (Alasan tu, alasan #nunjuk diri sendiri),, lanjutannya udah update koq.. ^^

Mitsuki Izumi : Iyah,, (puk puk Tetsu-kun)

Guest 1 : Iyah,, udah update koq,, sampai jumpa di hari jum'at

mikocha : Meninggal? nggak koq,, klu meninggal di FF tamat donk.. Heheheh ^^

Hikari Sakura : Noh,, di atas ada di jelasin klu Tetsuya itu punya sesak nafas,, ntar di jelasin juga koq kenapa... masih ada chapter2 selanjutnya.. mereka udah ngumpul tuh.. ^^

CeiCuyaCelamanya : Gak koq,, Tetsu-kun gak akan (...) maaf di sensor.. ini masih tahap awal, jadi siapin tabung oxygen yah biar gak cecak nafas.. (^_^)v #digamparMasa

Guest 2 : Arigatou.. ^^

Sri Silvi Wahyu : iya,, udah update koq.. ^^

manami : gak telat koq,, udap update kan?

kikio : awalnya aku juga kepikiraan sama,, kalau mereka jadi sodara kayaknya aneh. mana tu rambut pada kayak gulali, gimana caranya bisa jadi sodara? lalu aku coba2 baca2 FF dari author - author yang udah ada, n aku nemu banyak yang buat mereka jadi sodara.. berbagai jenis konflik juga bahasa yang ku suka, ta[i rata2 updatenya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget, jadi aku inisiatif buat FF ini khusus untuk diri sendiri... aku upload disini pun karna biar lebih mudah bacanya.. jadi sebelum update aku edit lagi.. eh, gak taunya banyak yang suka.. utk scene midotetsu, itu hanya iseng doank, mw coba runtuhin sifat tsunderenya midorin sebentar ajah.. ^^ arigatou-na...

nicisicrita : Gak mati koq,, kejam banget saia..

eri kirei : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppp... (^_^)b

Yosh,, udah semua.. sampai jumpa di **Chapter 11 : Nighmare**...


	12. Chapter 11 : Nightmare

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

 ** __ooOOOoo__**

Chapter 11

%^ _Nightmare_ ^%

Putihnya salju menutupi warna – warni kota yang terbiasa dengan pemandangan berbeda. Ranting – ranting pohon yang biasanya ditumbuhi dedaunan hijau, taman kota yang dipenuhi warna – warni kuntum bunga mekar, corak warna kursi taman yang cerah juga atap – atap penduduk yang berbeda warna kini hanya ditutupi oleh warna putih bersih semata.

Orang – orang yang bekeliaran di jalan sibuk mengeratkan syal juga jaket untuk menghalangi udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Asap tipis keluar dari bibir siapapun yang berada di luar ruangan, tak heran jika sedikit saja udara bertiup maka rasa dingin langsung menyergap tanpa ampun.

Di sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo dan sudah terkenal akan dokter muda yang telah diakui di Asia, seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah duduk di taman kecil di dekat gedung utama. Fikiran pria itu sedikit kacau, bingung dengan keadaan yang ada juga apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan dengan mudahnya melepas kelima adiknya hanya demi kesempurnaan? Tunggu, ia merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiri, terlebih pertanyaan si bungsu yang terakhir.

" _Boku wa dare_?" Gumanya pelan.

Pandangan pria itu menerawang jauh, mencoba mendalami dirinya sendiri dan bertanya pada diri sendiri. Dia siapa? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua terasa rumit? Penyebabnya apa? Begitu pertanyaan – pertanyaan terlontar, dirinya malah semakin tak mengerti karna tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Ayolah, tak ada hal sulit yang tak bisa dikerjakan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tapi hanya masalah ini membuatnya bingung.

"Kau sendirian Akashi?" Tegur seseorang. Mata Seijuurou berpaling melihat seseorang yang datang mendekat, awalnya hanya berbentuk siluet pria tinggi dengan rambut berantakkan tapi semakin lama semakin jelas sosoknya.

"Haizaki Shogo" ucap Seijuurou dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ayolah, jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan _Check Mate_ "

"apa maksudmu?" Seijuurou memicing ke arah Haizaki, bukannya takut, Haizaki malah tertawa keras.

"Sungguh aneh kau bertanya seperti itu, apa kau lupa dengan surat – surat juga benda – benda yang ku kirim ke kantormu Hah? Aah,, _Masaka_ kau tak mendapatkannya? Ck, ternyata kau memiliki bawahan yang payah Akashi" Haizaki meremehkan.

"Aku menerimanya, tapi bagiku itu semua sampah Haizaki. Mereka semua tak akan hancur semudah itu, kau tau?" Haizaki menunjukkan seringainya.

" _Baka_! Aku tau memang mereka tak mudah dihancurkan bahkan mencari celah kelemahan mereka juga sulit untuk ku dapatkan, tapi setelah aku menemukannya" Haizaki menjetikkan jarinya. " _Check Mate_ "

"Dan itu belum terjadi kan?"

"Kau salah Akashi, justru sekarang waktunya aku untuk mengatakan _Check Mate_ " Haizaki menyeringai sedangkan Alis Sejuurou tertaut. "Aah,, kau pasti tak mengerti. Keluargamu itu sangat mudah dihancurkan Akashi, dan kunci dari Kartu As ku adalah si _Baby Blue_ , Akashi Tetsuya"

"Tetsuya, jangan - jangan kau?!"

"Apa? Kau fikir aku meracuni _Baby Blue_ lemah itu? Ck, aku tak punya waktu melakukan tindakkan bodoh seperti itu. Aku hanya mengikuti alur dari peraturan yang kau buat sendiri Akashi"

"Peraturan?"

"Hah, jangan berpura – pura tolol Akashi. Kau sendiri yang menekan adik – adikmu untuk sempurna, dan hasilnya yang kau lihat sekarang. 1 dari mereka tumbang dan ucapanmu tadi membuat mereka mengerti apa maksud dari sebuah peraturan" Haizaki berjalan santai mengelilingi Seijuurou dengan wajah puas juga penuh kemenangan. "Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar, semakin kuat peraturan mengikatmu maka semakin kuat pula rasa keinginan melepaskan diri. Mungkin ini tak sesuai dari rencana awal, tapi ini sudah cukup untuk membuat keluarga Akashi porak – poranda"

"…." Seijuuurou masih belum berbicara.

"Kau memang memiliki segalanya, kekayaan, kesempurnaan juga kejeniusan, tapi sekarang itu tak berarti karna kau sudah membuang kelima adikmu secara terang – terangan dengan melepaskan marga Akashi yang mereka sandang. Bukan aku yang menghapus karir mereka, tapi kau." Haizaki berbisik ke arah telinga Seijuurou. "Pernah mendengar musuh tak terlihat? Jika kau berfikir orang yang ada di depanmu adalah musuh, maka jawabannya adalah salah. Musuh yang paling menyeramkan adalah dirimu sendiri. Aku hanya memberi ancaman di awal dengan mengalahkan Seirin atas kemenangan Fukuda. Selebihnya aku hanya bertugas mengawasi dan menuntun mereka semua ke jalan kehancuran. Aku tak menyangka akhirnya benar – benar seperti salju yang mencair."

"K-Kau?!" Haizaki menengadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap salju putih yang berjatuhan kemudian meremasnya kuat.

"Kalian memang kuat di luar, tapi ada satu sosok rapuh yang ada di dalam. Ketika sosok rapuh itu runtuh, maka tak ada lagi alasan untuk bagian luar memperkuat dirinya jika yang di lindungi sudah hancur." Haizaki tertawa dan saat itu pula Seijuurou tersulut emosi.

"Kau!" Dengan cepat Haizaki menangkis tangan Seijuurou yang hendak memukul pipinya.

"Percuma kau memukulku Akashi, mereka tak akan kembali padamu." Haizaki menghempas tangan Seijuurou kuat. "Nikmati kesempurnaan yang kau banggakan dan nikmati hidupmu yang penuh kesendirian terlebih aku yakin seluruh saudaramu membencimu sekarang. _Sayonara_ , Kaisar sempurna, Akashi Seijuurou" Haizaki berjalan menjauh tanpa berbalik, hanya suara tawa puas yang menggema hingga suara itu menghilang seiring Haizaki menghilang dari pandangan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih dan emosi yang benar – benar memuncak. Ia tak menyangka jika musuh sebenarnya adalah dirinya sendiri tapi ia lebih tak percaya jika Haizaki lah yang menuntun mereka semua ke jurang kehancuran. Terlambat, Seijuurou terlambat menyadari semuanya. Ancaman – ancaman juga berkas yang sering dikirim Haizaki bukan hanya sebagai ancaman tapi itu pula yang membuat Seijuurou tanpa sadar menuntut kesempurnaan untuk adik – adiknya.

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya dan membukanya perlahan, jelas kentara manik mata yang berbeda warna kini berubah menjadi sepasang merah _ruby_ kembar yang indah. Tanpa sadar dua aliran kecil jatuh dipelupuk matanya, ah sayangnya sedingin apapun cuaca tapi tak bisa membekukan cairan hangat yang keluar tanpa izin. Seijuurou terduduk di kursi rumah sakit dengan tangan yang menutup sebagian wajahnya yang lebih dingin karna tersapu udara dingin.

"Apa yang ku lakukan?"

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan luas, 5 saudara dengan surai warna – warni memancarkan raut khawatir saat Si surai _Baby Blue_ masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Sudah lebih dari 5 jam tapi belum ada tanda – tanda jika ia akan sadar. Ryouta masih setia duduk disamping pemuda itu sambil memegang erat tangannya, sementara itu Daiki berada di seberang tempat tidur terlihat memegang tangan yang satunya berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan.

Shintarou hanya duduk di sofa sembari melipat tangannya, Atsushi yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Shintarou kini terlihat mengemil beberapa Maiubo walau fikirannya sama _–_ sama kalut. Tak berapa lama mereka berkutat pada keadaan masing – masing, terlihat pemuda yang sedari tadi mereka jaga mulai membuka mata.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_? _Yokatta_ , akhirnya kau sudar juga _-ssu_. Shintarou _-Nii_ , Tetsuya _-cchi_ sudah bangun _-ssu_ " Ucap Ryouta heboh walau masih dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Shintarou yang dipanggil segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Tetsuya? Apa kau masih terasa pusing?" Tanya Shintarou setelah selesai memeriksa.

"Hanya sedikit _Nii-san_ " Jawab Tetsuya dengan nada lemah nan lelah.

" _Soukka_ , demammu sudah turun dan aku sudah memberikan obat untuk lambungmu. Kalau kau bisa berkembang lebih cepat, mungkin kau bisa cepat sehat" Shintarou mengelus rambut Tetsuya yang sudah memanjang dengan lembut.

"Kau dengar itu Tetsu kau akan segera pulang jika kau bisa sembuh dengan cepat" Daiki memberikan senyuman manisnya.

" _Un_.. _Arigatou_ _Nii-san_ " Tetsuya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, masih mencari seseorang yang rasanya hilang. "Sei – _Nii_ kemana _Nii-san_?" Tanyanya dan mendapat helaan nafas berat dari keempat kakaknya.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat Tetsuya, kau perlu istirahat lebih" Shintarou mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tetsuya tentu saja tak sebodoh itu yang langsung percaya dengan ucapan kakaknya, tapi ia sedang tak ingin protes karna tubuhnya masih sangat lemah.

"Tetsu _-chin_ tidur saja, kami akan menjagamu disini secara bergantian" Si surai ungu yang tadi sibuk dengan Maiubo kini ikut mengelus surai panjang di _Baby Blue_. " _Oyasumi_ , Tetsu _-chin_."

" _Oyasumi_ Tetsuya" Ucap Shintarou

" _Oyasumi-ssu_ " Ucap Ryouta

" _Oyasumi_ , Tetsu" Ucap Daiki.

" _Oyasumi_ _Nii-san Tachi_ " balas Tetsuya dengan suara yang pelan tapi masih di dengar jelas oleh yang lainnya.

Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya, menyelami alam mimpi yang indah dan hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya. Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki dan Atsushi bergantian menjaga Tetsuya. Siap sedia kalau – kalau Tetsuya terbangun dan membutuhkan bantuan, tanpa perlu ragu bagi Tetsuya untuk membangunkan keempat kakaknya.

Ekspresi lelah tergambar diwajah Atsushi, Shintarou, Daiki dan Ryouta. Walau mereka sempat beristirahat, tapi menjaga orang sakit itu tak sama seperti menjaga seseorang yang hanya tertidur. Dengkuran kecil dari bibir mungil si bungsu menjadi obat tersendiri untuk mereka setelah apa yang terjadi.

' _Gomen Tetsuya/Tetsu/Tetsuya-cchi/Testu-chin, lebih baik kita pergi dari pada membiarkanmu menderita dengan tuntutan dan peraturan marga kita'_ Fikir Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta dan Atsushi bersamaan.

_ooOOOoo_

5 hari sudah Tetsuya dirawat dan keadaannya sudah lebih baik, beberapa teman – teman dari Tim Seirin, Kaijo, Touo, Rakuzan, Yosen dan sekolah lainnya juga sering berkunjung – Terlebih Kagami sang cahaya dan Momoi yang sudah jelas menyukai Tetsuya. Ada kesenangan sendiri saat dua orang ini menjenguk, selain karna Ryouta dan Daiki yang suka mengganggu Kagami, Shintarou dan Atsushi merasa terbantu dengan adanya Momoi yang mengurus Tetsuya.

Jika sudah berkumpul, seperti tak ada lagi batasan antara teman juga saudara, mereka sudah seperti sesama saudara yang sangat akrab. Momoi sendiri dengan senang hati membantu Shintarou maupun Atsushi untuk mengingatkan minum obat juga makan. Jika dilihat dari kasat mata, hubungan Tetsuya dan Momoi seperti pasangan kekasih walau sebenarnya hanya teman. Tak jarang Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi maupun Ryouta tak sengaja melihat Tetsuya tersenyum senang dan bergurau sembari tangan Tetsuya menepuk kepala Momoi lembut. Rona merah tentu saja muncul di wajah mereka yang melihatnya, tentu saja, Tetsuya yang mereka urus sejak kecil kini sudah beranjak menjadi remaja.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, disaat Shintarou dan Atsushi sibuk di dapur, Kagami, Ryouta dan Daiki sibuk membicarakan segala hal mengenai basket, maka Momoi dan Tetsuya sibuk membicarakan festival gabungan yang akan dilaksanakan dalam hitungan minggu karna keadaan Tetsuya yang tak memungkinkan jadi kegiatan diundur dan sudah disetujui oleh Sekolah yang ikut berpartisipasi.

"Aku rasa pertunjukkan seni setiap sekolah juga harus dimasukkan Momoi _-san_ , aku yakin itu akan menjadi daya tarik Festival ini" Ucap Tetsuya membaca rancangan acara mereka.

"Hm.. kalau kita tambahkan pertunjukkan seni, berarti kita juga harus menambah hari Tetsu _-kun_. Kita tak akan punya banyak waktu untuk memasukkan pertunjukkan seni dalam waktu 3 hari" Momoi mengucapkan opininya.

"Berarti kita harus mengadakannya selama 3 hari 3 malam? Bukannya itu hanya membuang waktu Momoi _-san_?"

" _Iie_ , justru kita bisa memanfaatkan segala waktu yang ada. Hari pertama pembukaan akan kita buat _Game_ untuk mempersatukan antar sekolah, malamnya kita lakukan kontes bernyanyi. Hari kedua kita adakan berbagai pertunjukkan bakat yang dimiliki sekolah kemudian saat malam kita adakan pertunjukkan seni dan dihari ketiga, merupakan acara puncak." Momoi memainkan sedikit jarinya dengan semu merah menghias disana membuat Tetsuya mengernyit.

"dan hari ketiga?" Pertanyaan Tetsuya sedikit menggantung untuk menunggu jawaban dari Momoi.

"Hari itu kita akan membuka _Love Labirin_ untuk menarik pertahatian sekolah lain yang memiliki pasangan."

" _Love Labirin_?" Tetsuya masih terus bertanya dengan nada menggantung menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"I-itu adalah ide yang disampaikan saat rapat antar sekolah berlangsung kemarin dan merupakan ideku juga beberapa perwakilan wanita disana. Mereka semua setuju dan _Love Labirin_ menjadi salah satu kegiatan yang dilakukan bersama. _Love Labirin_ akan menyediakan berbagai perlombaan untuk para pasangan yang ikut, terlebih ada tantangan yang harus diselesaikan. Jika berhasil akan mendapatkan tiket untuk memakai kostum diacara puncak. Tak hanya itu, setiap pasangan mendapatkan hadiah perhiasan untuk pasangannya." Wajah Momoi memerah saat menjelaskannya sedangkan Tetsuya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Momoi yang menurutnya lucu.

" _Soukka_ , lalu apa yang akan dilakukan saat malam puncak?"

"Pengumuman lomba, pesta dansa dan ditutup dengan pesta kembang api. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Momoi memainkan jemari mungilnya, takut ekspresi anehnya terihat oleh Tetsuya.

"Itu ide yang bagus, festival kali ini pasti akan membuat persahabatan antar sekolah terjalin." Tetsuya tersenyum manis. " _Saa,_ semua stan untuk siswa dan siswi berjualan ada kan?"

"Tentu saja, Wakamastu Kousuke – _Senpai_ dari Touo, Mibuchi Reo – _Senpai_ dari Rakuzan, Otsubo Taisuke – _Senpai_ dari Shutoku, Yoshitaka Moriyama– _Senpai_ dari Kaijo dan Izuki Shun- _Senpai_ dari Seirin. Mereka akan bertindak untuk pengawasan dan stan – stan penjual, jadi tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua sudah mendapat tugas masing- masing"

" _Sugoii_ Momoi _-san_ , aku tak menyangka semua sudah hampir selesai"

"Itu karna semua bekerja keras, Tetsu _-kun_. Saat kau sudah sehat nanti, kau tinggal memeriksa beberapa bagian saja, bahkan brosur acara sudah dibagikan dan siap untuk mengadakan festival yang rencananya sekaligus perayaan tahun baru."

"Aku rasa ini cukup, keadaanku juga lebih baik. Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku akan membantu mengurus festival bersama yang lain" Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, namun senyumannya sedikit meluntur karna Shintarou memberikan pendapat atau mungkin larangan yang harus dituruti.

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, kau masih harus beristirahat penuh _Nanodayo_. Kau mau masuk lagi ke rumah sakit dan membuatku menjadi dokter yang tak berguna Hm?" Tetsuya menggeleng pelan.

" _Iie_ , tapi tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat _Nii-san_. Aku tak mau membuat teman – temanku kesulitan." Tetsuya memberikan sebuah senyuman cerah – Yang sebenarnya dibuat – buat. "Aku janji tak akan memaksakan diri"

"Haah.. Kau memang keras kepala Tetsuya. Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu. Besok mungkin kita bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dan membuatmu beristirahat penuh selama satu hari. Lusa baru kau boleh sekolah. Bagaimana _Nanodayo_?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

" _Haii, Arigatou Nii-san_."

Shintarou menganggukkan kepala sembari menepuk pelan surai _Baby Blue_ dengan lembut sebagai jawaban dari ucapan Tetsuya. Sejujurnya, jika besok Tetsuya keluar dari rumah sakit, maka mulai besok juga mereka telah resmi membuang nama Akashi yang telah melekat di tubuh mereka sejak mereka dilahirkan. Tak ada lagi pilihan untuk menarik kata – kata mereka, Rumah sakit, jabatan, restoran dan juga ketenaran akan menghilang secara perlahan seiring dengan terhapusnya nama Akashi dari Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta, dan Atsushi. Tetsuya sendiri masih harus menyandang nama itu selama ia belum lulus sekolah menengah atas yang ia jalani.

Suasana kembali terasa ricuh saat Atsuhi selesai memasak bersama Shintarou pastinya, berbagai macam hidangan tersaji di atas meja. Tak luput, mereka juga menyediakan porsi 10 kali lipat untuk Kagami dan Daiki. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika kedua orang itu memiliki porsi makan yang sama walau umur mereka terpaut 6 tahun.

"Daiki _Nii-cchi_ , jangan ambil makananku _-ssu_! Aku masih lapar" Gerutu Ryouta saat Daiki mengambil makanannya.

"Diamlah, Ryouta. Kau terlalu berisik, seorang model harus menjaga porsi makanannya. Aku tak mau kalah dari Bakagami" Daiki tak mau kalah.

"He?! Tetsuya, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kakakmu tau panggilan _Coach_ untukku!" Kagami berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh – Kagami memanggil nama kecil Tetsuya karna keempat kakaknya yang mengizinkan.

"Aku tak tau, Kagami _-kun_. Mungkin karna Kagami _-kun_ terlalu bodoh, jadi siapapun akan mudah memberikanmu julukkan itu" Jelas Tetsuya yang ikut bergabung untuk makan bersama.

"Apa- apaan pernyataanmu itu?" Rengut Kagami.

"Sudahlah Kagamin, berdebat seperti itu pasti tak akan selesai" Momoi menengahi.

"Itu benar, _Nanodayo_. Bukan karna aku peduli, tapi aku benci hal yang merusak telinga" Shintaro masih dalam mode _Tsundere_ nya.

"Kagami _-chin_ , lebih baik makanlah dengan tenang. Aku bosan mendengar suara Kagami _-chin_ " Kagami langsung bungkam dan memilih untuk terus makan. Di saat – saat seperti inilah, Tetsuya kembali membuka suara.

" _Nii-san_ , saat festival nanti. Kalian akan datangkan?" Tanyanya takut – takut.

"Tentu saja _-ssu_ , aku tak akan melewatkannya _-ssu_ " Ryouta menjawab semangat.

"Aku juga akan datang Tetsu, sudah lama rasanya tak datang ke acara Festival sekolah" Ucap Daiki.

"Selama itu ada makanan, aku pasti datang" Atsushi menjawab dengan nada malas seperti biasa, tapi rasa antusias terdengar disana. Shintarou sudah menaikkan kacamatanya, mode _Tsundere_ nya masih terlihat.

"Karna semuanya ikut, aku akan ikut _Nodayo_. Ingat ini hanya karna semuanya ikut"

Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Momoi bahkan Kagami secara serentak menutup mulut mereka. Terdengar jelas suara tawa yang di tahan terlebih Ryouta yang sibuk memukul mukul meja. Daiki dan Kagami sudah secara jelas mengigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara tawa, Atsushi dengan wajah malas tapi tak menutupi jika ia juga menahan tawa, Tetsuya dan Momoi sama _– sama_ menutup mulut, bahkan Momoi sudah menggembungkan pipinya karna tawa yang hampir meledak.

"Kalian kenapa _Nodayo_? Apa ada yang salah?" Shintarou menatap Horor semua yang ada di ruangan itu hingga tawa itu meledak.

Shintarou jengkel setengah mati karna tawa yang menggelegar di ruangan, Ryouta sampai memukul- mukul meja dengan kuat dan tangan yang satunya memegang perut karna tertawa kencang. Hal yang sama berlaku bagi Kagami dan Daiki yang berguling – guling karna tawa mereka yang semakin kuat. Tawa Tetsuya, Momoi dan Atsushilah yang sebenarnya masih normal tapi tetap membuat jengkel. Akhirnya ceramahan panjang keluar dari bibir Sihintarou yang kesal, makan malam hari itu benar – benar dipenuhi dengan tawa menggelegar dari mereka. Beruntung ruangan Tetsuya sudah kedap suara, jadi tak ada yang mendengarnya.

 _'_ _Jika Sei-Nii disini, aku rasa ini akan menjadi malam yang lebih indah. Sei-Nii, aku harap kejadian beberapa hari itu hanya mimpi'_

_ooOOOoo_

5 pemuda bersurai warna – warni bersama seekor anjing _Syberian Husky_ berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Rumah dengan dua lantai yang sederhana namun terlihat cukup nyaman. Pria bersurai _Baby Blue_ terlihat mengernyit bingung, pasalnya ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan seharusnya ia diantar pulang ke _Mansion_ Akashi yang besarnya sangat mencengangkan, tapi sekarang? Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Merasa jika si bungsu kebingungan, Shintarou yang paling tua pun ikut berbicara.

"Sekarang kita bukan bagian dari Akashi lagi, Tetsuya. Jadi, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Akashi sudah kami lepas termasuk rumah dan pekerjaan yang biasa kami tangani. Mulai sekarang, kita ber-5 akan tinggal disini dan memulai lagi dari awal." Tetsuya terdiam, seakan mengerti ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Daijoubu_ Tetsu, tanpa menggunakan Marga Akashi, kita juga bisa bertahan dan sukses dengan kerja keras. Mulai hari ini, kau tak akan terikat dan kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau tanpa dikejar kesempurnaan" Daiki menambahkan.

"Betul _-ssu_ , aku juga sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan sebagai model. Waktuku terbuang hanya untuk pemotretan dan tak bisa menemanimu _-ssu_." Ryouta melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak sang adik dan menghirup aroma vanilla khas yang ia sukai. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan terus menjaga Tetsuya _-cchi_ dan meluangkan waktu sebanyak – banyaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama _-ssu_ " Tetsuya tertegun, belum lagi bibirnya terbuka untuk berbicara, sebuah elusan lembut berada dikepalanya.

"Untuk kelangsungan hidup kita, kau tak perlu khawatir. Dengan sisa uang yang pernah kami kumpulkan, kita bisa membuat bisnis caffe kecil disini. Kita akan jadikan Caffe ini jadi Caffe keluarga, bagaimana? Tetsu _-chin_ setujukan?" Si _Baby Blue_ tersenyum kecil.

" _Haii_ , aku juga akan membantu nanti. Lalu apa semuanya akan membantu?" Senyuman tentu saja mengukir di bibir keempat kakaknya.

"Tentu saja _-ssu_ , aku juga membantu. Aku baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan baru untuk men- _design_ pakaian dan gaji yang ku dapat lumayan. Aku bisa men- _design_ saat waktu luang _-ssu_ " Ryouta masih memeluk Tetsuya.

"Aku juga akan membantu, tapi tidak bisa seharian karna aku baru mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Pebasket Universitas Touo membutuhkan seorang pelatih dan mereka memintaku untuk melatih mereka. Gaji yang ku dapat cukup untuk membantu keuangan kita dan biaya sekolahmu Tetsu" Ucap Daiki.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa bergantian saat menjaga restoran kita. Lebih baik kita pakai _shift_ pagi – siang dan Siang-malam, _Nanodayo_. Bagaimana?" Semua mengangguk setuju dengan usul Shintarou. "Dan untuk nama restoran kita, hmm.." Shintarou berfikir sejenak.

" _Basketball Caffe_!" Celetuk mereka berlima bersamaan. "Eh?" Tak tau kenapa, mereka langsung tertawa begitu nama yang sama terlontar.

" _Saa,_ lebih baik kita masuk, udara semakin dingin" Ucap Shintarou yang diikuti oleh keempat adiknya.

Begitu memasuki ruangan, terlihat jelas jika design rumah itu memang lebih pantas untuk menjadi sebuah Caffe sederhana. Begitu mereka mulai naik ke lantai 2, sama luasnya seperti di lantai satu namun bedanya terdapat 3 kamar yang ukurananya bisa dibilang tidak besar dan cukup untuk menampung dua orang dengan ranjang bertingkat. Barang – barang bawaan mereka letakkan di lantai yang tidak terlalu luas tapi bisa dijadikan tempat untuk berkumpul dengan sebuah televisi ukuran 21 _inch_ di sana.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu disini Tetsuya, Daiki dan Ryouta akan membersihkan kamar sementara aku dan Atsushi akan membuat makan malam untuk kita. Setelah itu istirahat agar besok tubuhmu lebih fit untuk masuk sekolah" Nasihat Shintarou.

" _Haii_ , _Nii-san_ " Shintarou menepuk surai _Baby Blue_ itu lembut kemudian melirik ke Daiki dan Ryouta yang sama sekali belum bergerak.

"Jika dalam waktu 30 menit kalian belum selesai membersihkan seluruh kamar, makan malam kali ini tak akan kalian dapatkan" Ancam Shintarou.

"Ch.. Tak perlu mengancam _Nii-san_. Sifatmu jadi sama seperti seseorang yang ku kenal" Gerutu Daiki.

" _Haii-ssu_ , padahal aku baru saja melupakan jika pernah bersama dengan orang itu" Ryouta memajukkan bibirnya sebagai bentuk protes.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan _nodayo_ , ingat kita bukan bagian dari Akashi lagi" Omel Shintarou.

" _Nii-san_ , jika kita bukan bagian dari Keluarga Akashi lagi, lalu bagaimana dengan nama depanku? Apa aku akan memakai Marga _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Tetsuya takut – takut.

" _Iie_ , kau masih memakai marga Akashi, Tetsuya. Nanti setelah kau lulus, baru kita semua akan mengganti nama depan kita menjadi marga _Kaa-san_. Jadi untuk sementara, orang – orang akan memakai nama kita dengan Julukkan yang pernah _Kaa-san_ berikan"

"Maksudnya….." Belum lagi terjawab, Si surai ungu menyela.

" _Haii_ ~~, Mulai sekarang aku akan memakai nama Murasakibara, Shin _Nii-chin_ akan memakai nama Midorima, Daiki _-chin_ menggunakan nama Aomine dan Ryouta - chin memakai nama Kise. Nanti Tetsu _-chin_ pakai nama Kuroko" Jelasnya dengan nada malas.

"Bukannya itu terlalu berbeda _Nii-san_ , rasanya seperti bukan keluarga" Tetsuya menunduk.

"Tenang saja Tetsuya, itu hanya julukkan bukan berarti kita tak sama. Kita akan memakai Marga 'Nijimura' sesuai marga _Kaa-san_ saat waktunya tiba nanti, _nanodayo_ "

Ucapan Shintarou seolah menutup segala pertanyaan yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibir Tetsuya. Kini mereka kembali pada kegiatannya masing – masing, Daiki dan Ryouta sibuk membersihkan kamar sedangkan Shintarou dan Atsushi menyiapkan makan malam. Tetsuya menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku pelajaran dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk ditemani Nigou tentunya. Sudah beberapa hari ia ketinggalan pelajaran terlebih banyak sekali tugas yang akan di kumpulkan sebelum liburan musim dingin.

Buku catatan Momoi menjadi penyelamat untuk Tetsuya, bukan karna ia tak mampu belajar sendiri, tapi hanya dalam waktu singkat ia harus menyelesaikan semua tugas karna besok adalah hari pertama masuk setelah liburan natal dan sedang mempersiapkan untuk _Winter Cup_ festival sekaligus tahun baru bersama. Menghela nafas pasrah, Tetsuya mengerjakan seluruh tugas dengan bantuan catatan Momoi yang detail juga rapi.

Tetsuya melirik sekilas kalender yang terletak di ujung meja dekat tangga, tertera jelas jika ini sudah memasuki akhir Tahun. Helaan nafas terdengar dibibirnya, untuk pertama kali selama ia hidup, melewatkan hari ulang tahun si Sulung Seijuurou serta Hari Natal tanpa kehadiran sang kakak tertua. Teringat akan sang kakak tertua, Tetsuya mengambil ponsel berwarna _Baby Blue_ nya dan jemarinya sibuk mencari nama seseorang, begitu ketemu, ia menggeser layar untuk membuat panggilan.

" _Moshi – moshi_ , Tetsu _-kun_?" Suara nyaring disana terdengar jelas ditelinga Tetsuya.

" _Ano_ Momoi _-san_ , kado yang ku minta waktu itu masih ada bersamamu?" Tanyanya tanpa basa – basi.

"Un. Waktu kau di bawa ke rumah sakit, aku sempat meninggalkannya di rumahmu, tapi sekarang sudah ada bersamaku lagi. Kenapa?"

"Tak apa, hanya bertanya."

" _Soukka_? Aku kira ada sesuatu yang penting" nada sedih terdengar di ujung sana.

" _Iie_.." Tetsuya berhenti sejenak. "Mungkin ini sedikit merepotkan Momoi _-san_ , tapi bisa simpan hadiah itu lebih lama lagi?"

"Eh? Menyimpannya?"

" _Haii_ , aku juga akan menambah lagi isinya. Mungkin membutuhkan kotak yang lebih besar lagi"

" _Dame yo_ , Tetsu _-kun_. Kau tak boleh menambahnya lagi" nada kesal terdengar di ujung sana. "Nanti kalau kau masuk rumah sakit lagi bagaimana? Dan nanti jika keadaanmu lebih parah bagaimana? _Mou_ ~~ Aku tak mau itu terjadi, Tetsu _-kun_ " Celotehan gadis itu beralih dengan nada khawatir.

" _Daijoubu_ _desu_ , Momoi _-san_. Aku tak akan memaksakan diriku, aku janji" Helaan nafas terdengar di telinga Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyimpan dan merawat semua hadiah itu"

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna sudah merepotkanmu, besok sepulang persiapan festival kita ke Maji burger dan aku yang akan membayarnya"

" _Hountou_ _desuka_?" Momoi Antusias.

" _Haii_ " Jawab Tetsuya singkat tapi sudah membuat gadis itu teriak tak jelas. "Kalau begitu sudah dulu Momoi _-san_ , aku harus mengerjakan tugas – tugas yang belum ku selesaikan. _Matta na_ "

"Un"

Pip

Tetsuya meletakkan _smartphone_ nya dan mulai berkutat pada buku pelajaran yang terlihat seperti gunung. Jemari pucatnya sibuk menulis serta otaknya digunakan untuk berfikir mencari jawaban dari soal – soal yang ia kerjakan. Ekor matanya melirik dan memilah semua soal hingga sebuah aroma menggugah selera tercium oleh hidungnya. Ia segera menutup bukunya karna waktu makan Malam tiba. Hari itu menjadi awal untuk Tetsuya hidup tanpa sang kakak sulung yang sangat ia rindukan.

 _'_ _Sei-Nii, jika Sei-Nii disini, pasti semuanya lengkap. Nii-san, kembalilah seperti yang dulu'_

_ooOOOoo_

Dingin, terasa seperti berada di dalam air yang tenang. Sejauh tangan menggapai, yang terasa hanya benda lembut cair. Melayang, tubuhnya terasa seperti berada ditengah – tengah namun hidungnya masih bisa bernafas. Merasakan setiap oxygen yang memenuhi paru – parunya. Paru – paru pria dengan surai merah yang bergoyang mengikuti gelombang air yang membawanya. Matanya tertutup rapat tapi ia kesadarannya tak sepenuhnya terenggut, sayup – sayup ia bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

" _Nii-chan_ , ayo kita berenang. Tetsuya ingin berenang bersama" cicitan kecil suara kecil yang terasa begitu dekat di telinganya.

 _"_ _Tetsuya? Kau kah itu" Gumamnya pelan._

"Mou~ Tetsu _-chin_ , jangan dekat – dekat dengan air nanti kau jatuh. Sei _Nii-chin_ , Tetsu _-chin_ ingin segera berenang" Suara lain dengan nada malas memperingatkan.

 _"_ _Atsushi? Kau dimana?" Pria itu masih bergumam mencari suara yang memanggilnya._

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ , aku dan Daiki _Nii-cchi_ akan mengajarimu berenang _-ssu_ , tunggu aku" Suara cempreng dengan tawa melengking kali ini terdengar sangat jelas.

"Ryouta, kau masih belum bisa berenang dengan lancar, jangan bawa Tetsu!" Suara lainnya terdengar dengan nada yang sangat familiar.

 _"_ _Ryouta, Daiki. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kalian kemana?" Pria itu masih mencari suara – suara yang asing._

"Jangan berlari disamping Kolam renang _nanodayo_ , nanti kalian terjatuh. Seijuurou, Kaa _-san_ dan Tou _-san_ sedang menyiapkan ban renang untuk Tetsuya" kali ini suara si Tsundere terdengar berteriak memperingatkan.

Pria itu masih di posisinya, masih melayang diantara air yang jernih namun menenggelamkannya secara perlayan. Mata yang tertutup menampakkan raut wajah gelisah karna mencari dimana suara itu berasal. Tangannya menggapai – gapai sekitar berusaha mencari menyentuh sesuatu yang mungkin jadi petunjuk.

 _"_ _Tetsuya! Atsushi! Daiki! Ryouta! Shintarou! Kalian dimana?! Bisa jawab aku?!" Teriak pria itu saat ia tak bisa menemukkan apapun. Beberapa menit setelah ia berteriak, hanya kesunyian yang menyapa hingga sebuah teriakkan tak terduga membuatnya semakin gelisah_.

" _Nii-chan_ Tolong!" Teriakkan ketakutan terdengar disana.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Tetsuya _-cchi_!" Teriakkan lain terdengar.

"Matte Ryouta! Kau belum bisa berenang!" Kali ini teriakkan lainnya.

"Daiki _-chin_ jangan menyusul!" Teriakkan panik lain terdengar.

"Shimata! Atsushi cari bantuan!" Sebuah teriakkan panik lainnya terdengar "Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta! Tunggu aku, _Nodayo_!"

" _Nii-chan_ …." Suara lengkingan nyaring kini terdengar semakin lemah dan menjauh hingga menghilang.

 _"_ _Tetsuya?! Tetsuya?! Kau dimana?!" Panik, raut wajah pria itu panik terlebih samar – samar ia bisa melihat siluet di depan matanya._

Sedikit demi sedikit Siluet itu memperjelas gambarnya dan terlihat jelas maksud dari suara – suara yang ia dengar. Pertama kali yang terlihat adalah hari cerah dengan langit biru di musim panas, selanjutnya ia bisa melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar 11 tahun berlari dengan surai ungu tengah berlari kencang, tak luput airmatanya mengalir deras.

Lalu, ia bisa melihat pria dengan usia 12 tahun tengah berenang sekuat tenaga di kolam renang yang masih sepi. Tak jauh dari pria 12 tahun, kali ini terlihat anak laki – laki berkulit Tan dan bersurai _Navy Blue_ kira – kira berusia 9 tahun mencoba mengambil nafas dengan menggapai – gapai permukaan air dan berusaha mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air tapi nihil.

Selang beberapa meter, terlihat surai kuning berusia 7 tahun yang tak bergerak sama sekali dan tak jauh darinya – tepatnya di bawah anak bersurai kuning, seorang bocah berusia 3 tahun bersurai _Baby Blue_ tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang perlahan mulai jatuh menuju dasar kolam karna tak bisa berenang. Wajah mereka semua terlihat panik juga pucat terlebih si surai _Baby Blue_ yang semakin lama terlihat lebih pucat.

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak, tidak.. Matte, aku datang. Tidak!" Si surai Merah berteriak tak jelas dengan tangan yang menggapai – gapai udara kosong._

Semakin tangannya terulur untuk menggapai orang – orang yang ia cintai, semakin jauh pula punggung kecil yang rapuh. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat keadaan semakin buruk karna si surai kuning ikut tenggelam dan si _Navy Blue_ sudah tidak bergerak, kecuali si surai hijau yang kebingungan untuk menyelamatkan siapa yang terlebih dahulu karna tiga orang yang harus diselamatkan tenggelam perlahan di depan matanya. Seijuurou berusaha mendekat, tapi sayangnya mereka semakin jauh dan menghilang dengan wajah terakhir yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Tetsuya dengan wajah pucat pasi, Ryouta yang terkulai lemas, Daiki yang pasrah, Shintarou yang _Shock_ dan Atsushi yang menangis. Mengerikan, wajah – wajah adiknya yang lemah dan membutuhkan bantuan di usia mereka yang masih terlalu muda. Sayup – sayup terdengar lirihan menyiksa dari bibir Atsushi. Lirihan yang menyakitkan dengan dua anak sungai yang tak mau berhenti.

"Sei – _Nii_ , tolong selamatkan Daiki _-chin_ , Ryouta _-chin_ dan Tetsu _-chin_. Onegai…." Selesai terdengar lirihan itu, Atsushi menghilang dan menjauh saat tangan Seijuurou mulai terangkat.

 _"_ _Shintarou! Atsushi! Daiki! Ryouta! Tetsuya!" Teriak Seijuurou membuka mata dengan wajah yang banjir dengan keringat._

Mata Seijuurou menatap sekeliling, ia tak berada di dalam air maupun di tepi kolam, tapi ia berada di dalam ruangan dengan corak batik berwarna Coklat susu sebagai dasarnya. Ia memandangi ruangan sekitar, sejenak ia menghela nafas karna ia ingat ia sedang berada di kamar sepupunya. Nafas Seijuurou terdengar semakin memburu dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa, ia langsung mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Mimpi buruk Sei?" tanya seseorang diambang pintu dengan piyama yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Shuuzou? Ah, begitulah" Shuuzou atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Nijimura Shuuzou, berjalan masuk dan duduk disamping ranjang Seijuurou.

"Apa kau bermimpi tentang mereka?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Begitulah" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku mengerti, lebih baik kau pulang dan berbicara baik – baik pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka mengerti dengan keadaanmu" Seijuurou menggeleng cepat.

" _Iie_ , aku tak bisa datang begitu saja pada mereka setelah apa yang terjadi. Aku tak bisa bertemu mereka, terlebih bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Aku hampir membuatnya mati" Sesal Seijuurou.

"Itu bukan dirimu, tapi itu seseorang yang kau ciptakan Sei."

"Tapi tetap saja dia itu bagian dariku, dan aku takut saat bertemu dengan mereka, aku tak bisa mengendarikannya. Aku yakin, adik – adikku pasti akan semakin membenciku" Shuuzo berfikir sejenak.

"Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Sepertinya aku akan menghilangkan sosok itu dulu, baru aku akan menemui mereka."

"Sampai kapan? Kau tau, sekarang mereka tak tinggal di _Mansion_ dan melepas segala yang berhubungan dengan marga Akashi termasuk pekerjaan mereka. Mereka memulai dari nol dan ini akan membuat mereka kesulitan." Nijimura berhenti sejenak. "Shintarou menghubungiku beberapa hari yang lalu, ia meminjam uang untuk membeli rumah di tengah kota Tokyo, dan dari tempatnya, aku bisa pastikan mereka sedang mencoba membuka sebuah usaha disana"

"S-Shintarou meminjam uang? Bukannya ia memiliki banyak tabungan? Tak hanya itu, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta juga memiliki uang lebih"

" _Iie_ , mereka mengatakan uang itu adalah hasil yang mereka dapat karna menggunakan marga Akashi kecuali uang yang pernah mereka dapatkan karna memenangkan kompetisi." Nijimura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sembari berfikir. "Jika ku hitung, uang mereka hanya cukup untuk menjalankan usaha sederhana dan butuh kerja extra untuk melanjutkan hidup" Seijuurou mendengar itu sontak menopang kepalanya, ntah kenapa ia merasa tak berguna.

"Aku merasa jadi kakak yang buruk" Gumamnya.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memikirkan mereka. Mereka semua sudah dewasa, aku yakin mereka bisa menjaga diri Sei. Sekarang tugasmu adalah menjaga keseimbangan dari perkerjaan adik – adikmu yang lama. Cepat atau lambat, aku yakin mereka akan menjalankan kembali perkerjaan yang mereka cintai itu"

"Aku tau itu, tapi aku masih khawatir pada mereka Shuuzou. Kau tau kan pria yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu fikiranku?"

"Haizaki Shogo maksudmu?"

" _Haii_ , aku takut ia akan berbuat hal – hal aneh pada kelima adik – adikku, terlebih pada Tetsuya. Jujur, seharusnya aku sadar saat melihat video yang ia kirimkan pertama kali"

"Video? Kau tak menceritakannya"

"Video pertandingan Seirin vs Fukuda yang dimenangkan oleh Fukuda." Seijuurou berhenti sejenak, "Aku melihat ulang video kekalahan itu, mereka hanya selisih 1 _Point_ dan saat ku teliti lagi. Para pemain Seirin semuanya terlihat cidera, dan bodohnya aku, aku tak bisa melihat Tetsuya yang kepalanya masih terbalut perban."

"Maksudmu mereka kalah bukan karna tak mengerahkan kemampuan mereka, tapi karna mereka cidera"

"Begitulah, dan parahnya saat Tetsuya pulang. Aku menendangnya hingga ambruk tanpa peduli jika ada luka lain saat itu. Aku benar – benar buruk, emosiku benar – benar tak bisa terkontrol hanya karna kekalahan juga ancaman dari Haizaki" Nijimura menepuk pundak Seijuurou.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat dan jangan terlalu difikirkan, masih ada waktu untuk memperbaikinya." Nijimura berdiri berdiri dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Seijuurou. "Untuk Haizaki, aku yang akan menanganinya"

" _Arigatou_ , Shuuzou"

" _Saa, Oyasumi_ "

" _Oyasumi_ "

Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali tidur. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuh Sejuurou hingga sebatas dada. Sayup – sayup Seijuurou bergumam pelan sembari berdoa agar ia bisa terlepas dari sebagian dirinya yang lain. Sebagian dari dirinya yang membuat seijuurou membuang kelima adiknya. Bagian dirinya yang disebut…

 _'_ _Alter Ego'_

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

Gomen lian baru update sekarang.. Xixixi,, genki desuka minna? Sebelum ngobrol, Lian balas dulu review minggu lalu...

Adnida KIA Rahid: Yep, setiap ff yang lian bikin emang berbeda dari yang lain,... Ciri khas lian adalah alur ceritanya gak pernah bisa ketebak..

Lisette3517 : Heeeh? kalaugitu nanti ujung - ujungnya klise donk,, lian suka yang berbda.. ^^

Dewi15 : Okeeh,, mari kita siksa Sei sama-sama ^^

ChintyaRosita : Sip,, kita siksa Sei-chan.. ^^

tuyul : 10 jempol? kurang! Atsushi buth 20 jempooooooooool... ^^

hanyo4 : Kamu ajah speechless, apa lagi Lian yang ngetik? LIan ajah gak nyangka bisa bikin FF kayak gini.. Kadang kalau baca, ini ff lian bukan ya? Bahkan bahasa yang di pake juga berasa aneh sendiri,, ngerasa bukan FF lian padahal Lian yang ngetik.. nah lho..

Nyanko Kawaii : sabar - sabar,, Lian masih banyak lagi bagian2 yang angst.. Jujur, Lian gak bisa update 1 minggu dua kali.. Lian lagi ngerjain novel jadi waktunya gak sempat. nulis FF kan butuh proses lagi, pertama ngetik, edit abis tu publish.. gak semudah itu.. apa lagi Lian ngerjain 3 FF dengan genre yang berbeda dan cast yang berbeda pula.. konflik2 setiap FF harus berbeda biar gak monoton, jadi Lian mohon maaf karna cuma bisa satu minggu sekali.. m(._.)m

Ayuni Yuukinojo : Nggak koq,, Konfliknya ajah masih panjang... Eh? jgn di banting Hpnya.. (tarik Hp Sei-chan) nih banting ajah,, buang kelaut ajah... Sei-chan masih banyak duit buat beli hp baru...

Caxocy : Heeh? buat Tetsuya makin parah? Serius? kenapa pada suka Tetsu-kun menderita sih? (mikir keras)

SylRa shin : belum,, masih banyaaaaaaaak, lagi.. diatas kan udah di jelasin mereka pake nama depan apa... Jadi udah tau kan?

deagitap : Sebenarnya maslah haizaki belum klimaks juga, dan untuk masalah Sei-chan,, masih ada proses lagi sampek dia kembali seperti semula..

Mitsuki Izumi : Sei-chan belum sadar tuh,, ntar di chapter - chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan di jelasin proses sei kembali kayak semula..

EmperorVer : Wookeeeeh,, mari kita bikin Sei-chan menderita #evil

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69: nggak koq,, Tetsu-kun cuma kena Asma ajah.. tapi menurut beberapa referensi, penyakit asma juga bisa jadi pemicu jantung.. ah,, LIan masih mau mempelajarinya lagi.. ^^

Sayounara Watashi : Muncuuuull! Nijimura bakalan muncul di chapter - chapter selanjutnya.. KOnfliknya makin banyak dengan hadirnya nijimura.. hehehehhe ^^

nicisicrita : Maunya sih gitu,, tapi takutnya nanti jadi Klise,, jadi lian bikin versi yang berbeda.. monoton rasanya kalau langsung death..

furee-sama : (Sodorin Tisu 1 truk),, Andweyeo, its my turn to cry,, neaga haelkaeyeo.. Uljimayo do'nt Cry (nyanyi lagu EXO) #wooyy,, kagak ada yang tau pe'a!

CeiCuyaCelamanya : Gomen, Lian gak bisa update 1 minggu dua kali,, lian lagi daam proses pembuatan novel, jadi fokus lian agak pecah klu misalnya 2 kali 1 minggu.. Gomen ne..

Hikari Sakura : Heee? kenpa pada suka kalau Tetsu-kun menderita yah? okelaah... ^^

sakurai namikaze : Etto, tenang, semua pertanyaan kamu bakalan terjawab di chapter - chapter selanjutnya... alasan sei berubah kenapa? Terus nijimura apa hubungannya sama akashi? Kapan haizaki kapok? Kapan kakak-kakaknya bls dendam ke haizak? Apakah keluarga akashi akan hancur? Semua itu akan terjawab di chapter - chapter selanjutnya.. ^^

Guest 1 : Lian gak bisa update 1 minggu dua kali, Lian lagi dalam proses pembuatan Novel, jadi cuma bisa 1 minggu sekali.. Gomennasai.. m(._.)m

Guest 2 : Beneran? Lian harap ide ini memang bisa sebagus itu.. yaah,, berharap banget sih, soalnya ini genre yang memang lian kuasai.. ^^

fraukreuz67 : Gak koq,, cuma asma doang.. ^^

Sri Silvi Wahyu : He? Yaaah,, niatnya Lian mau masukin KuroMomo, yah hanya sekedar curhatan ringan lian sama (...), pengen banget bikinnya.. kalau soal fujo sih, lian malah lebih suka AkaKuro.. hehehehehe (^_^)v

Guest 3 : Niatnya bikin tetsu death, tapi ntar jadinya klise, jadi Lian gak mau bikin yang kyak gitu.. ^^

Azucchi201 : Heee? Anda sedang apa? (panik)

eri kirei : makasiiiiiiiiiih,,, lian akan berusaha bikin FF ini sampai tamat.. ^^

kuroyuki : Jangan dulu, haizaki belum di siksa sama keluarga akashi + Nijimura, ntar gak seru kalau dia langsung death.. Updatenya tiap Jum'at koq.. ^^

kikio : Gak pengen ini FF cepat tamat yah? tenang, masih ada lagi koq konfliknya.. Sabar - sabar.. Nijimura bakalan muncul, tenang ajah.. di chapter - chapter selanjutnya juga muncul.. ^^

Uchizuu Ryuusuke : Update tiap Jum'at.. Butuh tisu? Kenapa? ini gak sedih koq,, serius,,(wajah polos ala koro-sensei)

Fiuuuuhh,, udah semua kan? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Akhinya lian bisa update juga,,, dari tadi sibuk nyari wifi n akhirnya nyolong kuota adikkuh.. hehehehe..

Lian mau sesi curhat sedikit nih buat CHapter yang selanjutnya, jujur untuk chapter selanjutnya lian masukin dikit KuroMomonya, lian cuma pengen bikin dikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ajah sesi mereka sekaligus curhat colongan waktu ikut bunkasai kemarin sama (...) lian,, yah bumbu - bumbu menyakitkan mata dikit boleh lha yah.. Tapi, kalau kalian gak suka, kalian boleh koq skip untuk chapter selanjutnya (meskipun penyiksaan Sei juga di mulai di chapter selnajutnya)... Kali ini ajah, lian pengen ngetik hanya untuk sedikit sesi KuroMomo... m(._.)m Onegaishimasu...

Ah, untuk yang minta update 1 minggu dua kali, Lian mohon maaf yah, Lian lagi berusaha ngetik FF yang akan jadi novel. Lian lagi fokus dengan 3 FF, jadi lian gak bisa update cepat.. Ini ajah lian ngetik 3 FF sekaligus, jadi yaah, kalau masih ada kata - kata yang rancu atau mungkin ada typo maklumi yah,,, gak gampang ngetik ketiganya sekaligus dan di kejar deadline... Jadiiii... Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. Salam dari Lian.. ^^

 _ **Chapter 12 : Festival Together**_

 _ **nb : butuh masukkan untuk nama pasangan keluaga akashi (orang tua Sei-chan, Shintarou-cchi, Dai-chan, Ryou-chan, Atsushi-cchi dan Tetsu-kun bukan pasangan mereka tapi orangtuanya) Lian tunggu tanggapan dari kalian.. ^^**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Festival Together

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 12

%^Festival Together^%

Musim dingin masih berlangsung, tapi beruntungnya tidak terlalu dingin karna salju yang sudah tidak banyak turun. Seirin, Kaijou, Touo, Yosen, Shutoku dan Rakuzan tengah sibuk mempersiapkan festival bersama. Walau Yosen dan Rakuzan berasal dari kota yang berbeda dan jauh dari Tokyo, tapi tak menyusutkan rasa persahabatan mereka untuk bisa bergabung dalam festival besar yang akan menarik minat dari mulai anak kecil hingga orang dewasa.

Beberapa siswa maupu Siswi disibukkan dengan berbagai macam keperluan juga ada yang mengatur, para panitia yang ditunjuk sesekali memberikan arahan juga memberikan petunjuk mengenai pemasangan stan agar tidak terjadi kerusuhan. Ada pula yang menyiapkan panggung pertunjukkan, menyiapkan _Sound System_ juga segala macam hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan Festival.

Di sudut lapangan yang luas, terlihat Tetsuya tengah memperhatikan papan kecil yang penuh dengan kertas – kertas laporan. Ia tak sendiri, disebelahnya berdiri gadis dengan surai sewarna dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang juga disibukkan dengan dokumen yang sama namun isinya sedikit berbeda. Sesekali Tetsuya mengetuk – ngetuk pulpen ke dagunya dengan pose berfikir sementara Momoi sibuk mencatat sembari mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda disebelahnya.

' _Kyaa, dia tampan sekali dengan posisi seperti itu'_ fikir Momoi dengan teriakkan tertahan, pipinya meroba merah terlebih akhir – akhir ini mereka semakin dekat, apa lag keempat kakaknya Tetsuya sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

Tetsuya sebenarnya sudah tau jika Momoi sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya, karna sudah terbiasa, Tetsuya membiarkan Momoi melirik kearahnya dan bertingkah lucu setelahnya. Ada kesenangan sendiri saat melihat gadis itu menggeleng lalu bertingkah kalau ia tak melihat apa – apa kemudian meliriknya lagi. Tetsuya masih sibuk memikirkan beberapa masalah yang dihadapi untuk persiapan festival, terlebih festival ini dilaksanakan di musim dingin.

Makanan yang akan dijual terlebih dahulu diseleksi, selain untuk menghindari makanan yang tidak sesuai juga untuk membuat yang berjualan tidak merugi. Beberapa makanan yang mungkin akan laku bahkan penjualannya bisa lebih dari target langsung di setujui, bagi yang belum segera menemui Nebuya Eikichi untuk mendapat pengarahan dan ide baru. Jika ada keuangan yang sulit mereka kerjakan, maka yang bertugas untuk membantunya adalah Aida Riko. Sementara itu, tugas Tetsuya adalah membagi petugas berdasarkan keluhan.

Selesai memikirkan siapa saja yang akan bertugas, Tetsuya masih berpura – pura untuk berfikir dan saat itulah ia sadar jika Momoi masih melirik kearahnya takut – takut. Dibalik wajah datarnya, Tetsuya menyimpan sebuah kejahilan untuk gadis bersurai merah muda ini. Ntah ini ketularan virus Takao Kazunari yang merupakan teman kakaknya – Akashi Shintarou atau memang ketularan kakaknya sendiri – Akashi Daiki. Tetsuya berdeham pelan dan membuat Momoi tersentak kecil.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melirikku seperti itu Momoi _-san_?" Momoi menggeleng cepat dan matanya buru – buru menatap kearah lainnya.

" _Iie_ , aku tak melirikmu Tetsu _-kun_ " Elaknya.

" _Soukka_ , aku fikir kau melirikku dari tadi. Ternyata aku salah" Tetsuya tersenyum tipis dan menghardikkan bahunya. "baiklah, tadinya aku mau mengajak orang yang melirikku untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi karna tidak ada, lebih baik aku makan siang bersama yang lain" Momoi terdiam dan langsung memasang wajah puppy yang lucu.

"Tetsu _-kun_ ~, Kau akan makan siang dengan siapa?" Tanyanya bimbang.

"Mungkin gadis dari Kaijou di sebelah sana" Tetsuya menunjuk seorang gadis yang melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Karna dia dari tadi melirikku, sesuai dengan ucapanku tadi, aku akan makan siang bersama seseorang yang melirikku dari tadi." Tetsuya memasang wajah sumringah yang dibuat – buat. "Atsushi – _Nii_ membuat bekal untuk dua orang hari ini, jadi aku harus mengajak seseorang –"

"Aku tadi melirikmu, gadis itu hanya melihat" Teriak Momoi cemburu dan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, melihat itu, Tetsuya tertawa keras. " _Mou_ ~~ Apa yang lucu Tetsu _-kun_?"

" _Iie_ , melihatmu seperti itu sangat lucu Momoi _-san_ " Momoi kembali memerah. "Aku memang berniat mengajakmu makan siang bersama, tapi tak seru kalau tak mengganggumu dulu" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya dan terlihat semakin imut.

"Uuhh~ Tetsu _-kun_!" Gerutu Momoi setengah kesal, setengah senang.

"Baiklah, _Sumimasen_ Momoi _-san_. Jadi, kau mau makan siang bersama?" Momoi mengangguk.

"Tak ada alasan untuk menolak" Momoi langsung menggandeng tangan Tetsuya dan mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Sementara Tetsuya menikmati makan siang bersama dengan Momoi, lain hal dengan Restoran yang baru 2 hari lalu dibuka. Walau terbilang sederhana juga tergolong restoran sangat baru, tapi pengunjung restoran itu terlihat banyak juga tak jarang ada yang tidak kebagian tempat. Di dalam restoran, 3 pemuda tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai pesanan juga menyiapkan menu yang di pilih.

"Ryouta, cepat selesaikan pesanan selanjutnya _Nanodayo_ " Teriak Shintarou yang disibukkan dengan berbagai minuman.

"Sebentar Shintarou _-nii_ , ada penggemar Akashi Ryouta yang minta foto" Ryouta berteriak dari kursi pelanggan dan kebetulan saat itu seorang siswi – yang katanya penggemar – tengah meminta foto.

"Ryouta _-chin_ ~ Kita masih banyak pesanan, jangan membuang waktu" Kali ini suara Atsuhi menginterupsi dari dapur tempat menyiapkan makanan.

" _Haii-ssu_!" Ryouta kembali kepekerjaannya semula. "Kalian ingin pesan apa?"

" _Etto_ , kami pesan ramen dan Coffee hangat. Akashi _-kun_ " gumam siswi itu malu – malu.

" _Okey_ , ramen dan Coffee. Tapi bisa panggil aku dengan sebutan Kise?" Tanya Ryouta canggung.

"Kise- _kun_?"

" _Haii-ssu_ , Aku bukan Akashi Ryouta tapi aku Kise Ryouta. Mungkin wajah dan nama belakang kami sama, tapi kami berbeda" Jelas Kise memamerkan senyuman juga kedipan matanya untuk menutupi kebohongannya

"Kenapa harus Kise- _ku n_? Kenapa tidak Ryouta _-kun_ saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu tidak sopan _-ssu_." Selesai mengatakan itu, Ryouta meninggalkan siswi itu sembari membungkuk sopan. Dari balik meja pembuatan minuman, Shintarou menatapnya intens dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Jangan membuat pelanggan lari _Nodayo_ , ingat kita tak seperti dulu" Shintarou memberi nasihat.

" _Gomen-ssu_ , aku tak sengaja" Ryouta memasang wajah menyesal.

"Lain kali jangan kau ulangi, setelah mencatat semua pesanan, sebaiknya kau memberi makan Nigou, , _Nanodayo_. Tetsuya bisa marah jika anjing itu belum dikasih makan"

" _Yokkai_ "

Ryouta kembali mencatat beberapa pesanan dan sesekali mengantar pesanan untuk pelanggan yang sudah menunggu. Shintarou juga sesekali membantu Atsushi dalam menyiapkan makanan jika ia telah selesai membuat minumannya. Untuk ukuran restoran yang tidak terlalu besar seperti ini, 4 orang karyawan yang menangani sudah cukup. Tapi karna Daiki berangkat lebih awal dan Tetsuya yang masih mengurus festival sekolah, terpaksa mereka hanya bertiga dan beruntungnya mereka bisa melakukannya.

Dalam waktu sekejab, restoran yang mereka jalankan sudah mendapatkan banyak pelanggan. Alasannya hanya sederhana, siapa yang tak ingin datang jika para pekerjanya tampan juga masih muda, terlebih ada seorang pria yang katanya mirip Akashi Ryouta padahal memang Akashi Ryouta yang menyamar menjadi Kise Ryouta. Sejak awal yang Ryouta lakukan adalah mengelak dan mengatakan jika namanya adalah Kise Ryouta, begitupula dengan Shintarou, Atsushi dan Daiki. Mereka tak ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan Akashi di depan nama asli mereka.

Setiap orang yang ada di restoran menggunakan Nametag sesuai dengan julukkan mereka dulu, seperti Ryouta yang menggunakan nama Kise, Shintarou menggunakan nametag Midorima, Atsuhi dengan Murasakibara, Daiki dengan Aomine dan Tetsuya dengan nametag Kuroko. Selain untuk menyembunyikan identitas keluarga akashi, mereka juga ingin membuktikan tanpa menggunakan nama Akashi

" _Nii-cchi_ , aku sudah selesai mengantarkan makanan dan mencatat pesanan terakhir untuk siang ini _-ssu_. Aku mau ke atas untuk memberi makan Nigou dan melanjutkan kerjaku _-ssu_ " Pamit Ryouta.

" _Haii_ , jangan memaksakan dirimu Ryouta." Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku tak memiliki peralatan dokter lagi, _Nanodayo_ "

"Aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi _-ssu_ " Ryouta beranjak naik ke lantai 2 dan sesuai dengan ucapannya, Ryouta memberi makan Nigou dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Dari Profesi sebagai model, Ryouta kini berubah profesi sebagai designer. Sketsa gambarnya memang tidak terlalu rapi, tapi apa yang ia tuangkan memberikan inspirasi untuk sebuah label pakaian ternama. Beruntung Kasamatsu Yukio – mantan Managernya- memberi tahu jika sebuah label pakaian ternama membutuhkan seorang designer dan berbekal kemampuan perfect Copynya, Ryouta menguasai teknik menggambar dengan cepat walau hasilnya kasar.

Shintarou dan Atsushi sendiri fokus pada restoran yang mereka jalankan, jadi urusan belanja, keuangan dan pengolahan restoran semuanya diserahkan ke Shintarou dan Atsushi. Daiki sendiri sekarang sudah mulai menjadi pelatih Basket saat siang, dan saat malam maupun pagi, ia akan membantu menyiapkan keperluan restoran. Tetsuya akan membantu saat jam makan malam, tapi tetap saja ia memiliki batasan karna Shintarou melarangnya melakukan segala aktivitas melelahkan dan bisa saja membuatnya terbaring dirumah sakit.

Tetsuya akan kerja full saat hari libur, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan ia libur untuk bisa mengumpul bersama teman – temannya. Semua sudah teratur oleh jadwal yang dibuat oleh Atsushi. Mulai saat mereka melepas nama Akashi, mereka memulai aturan baru sesuka hati mereka dan berdasarkan kemampuan mereka masing – masing. Mereka menyiapkan kesuksesan bersama tanpa terganggu dengan aturan dari darah Akashi yang mengalir ditubuh mereka.

Di tempat yang berbeda juga kota yang berbeda pula, pria bersurai merah tengah menghembus nafas berat dengan dokumen yang menumpuk. Belum lagi kini tugasnya bertambah banyak karna mengurus rumah sakit dan Restoran yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua adiknya – Shintarou dan Atsushi. Cabang rumah sakit diberbagai tempat, belum lagi restoran Atsushi yang juga memiliki cabang yang banyak pula terlebih di Akita dan Tokyo yang sedang berada di puncak.

"Haah,, kapan ini selesai" gerutunya sembari mengacak kasar rambut dan wajahnya kesal.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja Sei" seseorang masuk dari balik pintu, tak perlu ditanya siapa orangnya, karna yang berani masuk seperti itu adalah sepupunya sendiri –Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Tak bisa Shuuzou, beristirahat sama saja menghancurkan semuanya" Keras kepala, penggambaran dari sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau ingin stressmu memuncak dan membiarkan sosok itu mengambil alih hm?" Nijimura menaikkan alisnya.

"Tenang saja, dia tak akan pernah muncul lagi. Aku akan segera menghapusnya"

"Kau yakin? Kau bahkan sudah 2 hari tak ikut _Theraphy_ "

"2 hari tak akan mempengaruhi _Theraphy_ selanjutnya" Seijuurou masih berkilah.

"Kau ini, kau ingin kembali bersama adik – adikmu kan? Buang dulu sifat keras kepalamu itu Sei" Seijuurou menghela nafas mendengar nada Nijimura yang naik.

"Aku tau apa yang ku lakukan Shuuzou, akan ku pastikan dia segera menghilang dalam waktu 3 bulan"

"Lalu…?"

"Setelahnya aku akan memikirkan cara untuk membuat adik – adikku kembali dan selama itu, aku akan mengerjakan tugas seperti biasa." Shuuzou yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu, kini melangkah masuk dan membanting tubuhnya ke Sofa.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Sei, dan.." Nijimura melemparkan brosur ke arah Seijuurou, dengan mudah ia menerima brosur yang dilempar kearahnya. "cobalah untuk datang ke Festival itu, walau tak bisa menyapa, setidaknya kau bisa melihat mereka untuk mengobati rasa rindumu" Seijuurou mengernyit.

"Kau dapat darimana Brosur ini?" Nijimura mengambil posisi nyamannya.

"Seorang siswi menjatuhkannya saat aku sedang jalan – jalan di Tokyo dan ku ambil begitu saja" Seijuurou berdecih kecil.

Dilihatnya lebih jelas brosur yang ada ditangannya, brosur untuk festival di musim dingin sebagai perayaan persahabatan antar 6 sekolah besar juga festival dengan tujuan kebersamaan antar saudara. Background dari brosur itu adalah ledakkan kembang api dan foto saat Seirin, Rakuzan, Touo, Kaijo, Shuutoku, dan Yosen di Winter Cup dengan Seirin yang menjadi juara.

Mereka tertawa juga terlihat saling berangkulan, belum lagi piala yang mereka pegang bersama. Dari sekian banyak tawa juga senyuman yang dilihat dari iris rubynya, Seijuurou menangkap sosok dengan surai yang berbeda warna, surai _Baby Blue_ yang berada diantara teman – temannya. Wajah pucat itu terlihat tersenyum tapi matanya nampak sayu juga lelah, datar tapi terlihat menahan rasa sakit. Jika secara kasat mata, ia terlihat sama seperti lainnya, tapi dimata Seijuurou, ia sudah hapal betul ekspresi si bungsu yang selalu bersamanya.

"Tetsuya.." Gumamnya pelan dan dapat didengar oleh Nijimura.

"Datanglah walau Cuma sebentar, kau tak perlu menyapa atau berharap mereka melihatmu. Kau cukup melihat mereka dari jauh dan saatnya tiba, kau akan kembali merangkul mereka"

"Ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, tapi…"

"Tapi?" Nijimura mengernyit.

"Temani aku, aku masih merasa bersalah terhadap mereka" Nijimura memutar bola mata malas.

"Sejak kapan kau bersikap _Tsundere_ , Sei? Aku hanya mengenal Shintarou yang seperti itu" Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, dia adikku bukan?"

Nijimura memberikan ekspresi ' _terserah kau saja, Sei_ ' dan mendapatkan balasan senyuman kemenangan dari Seijuurou. Tak ingin berlama – lama, Seijuurou segera membereskan segala pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Membubuhi tanda tangan juga menyeleksi berkas yang diberikan oleh sekretarisnya – Mayuzumi Chihiro. Setidaknya dengan mendapatkan brosur festival, energi yang tadinya menguap kini kembali memenuhi diri Seijuurou. Hati yang berteriak rindu sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan apa yang ia rindukan walau hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

_ooOOOoo_

Suara derap langkah kaki menyusuri tangga terdengar dari rumah yang beralaskan kayu berwarna coklat. Kaki mungil dengan balutan celana hitam juga kemeja berwarna putih dengan garis biru di lengan juga kerahnya yang membalut tubuhnya yang kurus terlihat turun dengan buru – buru. Surai _Baby Blue_ yang masih berantakan dengan selembar roti bertengger di mulut serta tangan yang sibuk memegang jaket tebal juga keperluan saat musim dingin. Langkah kaki itu bergerak cepat tanpa memperdulikan seekor anak anjing yang mengekor di belakang.

"Jangan berlari di tangga Tetsu, kau bisa jatuh" tegur si surai _Navy Blue_ – Daiki yang disibukkan dengan mengelap gelas kaca.

"Aku buru – buru _Nii-san_ , hari ini pembukaan Winter Festival dan aku dipilih sebagai perwakilan seluruh sekolah" Jawab Tetsuya dengan tergesa – gesa hendak menalikan tali sepatunya.

"Santai saja, _Nanodayo_. Kau tak akan terlambat, jarak dari sini ke tempat festival hanya 20 menit dengan jalan kaki dan lagi Aquarius mendapat posisi teratas. _Lucky Item_ -mu hari ini adalah sarung tangan bermotif krystal salju, _Nanodayo_. Aku sudah siapkan dan kau tinggal memakainya." Shintarou berjalan pelan dari dapur dan mendekat sembari memberikan Sarung tangan yang jadi _Lucky Item_ Tetsuya hari ini.

" _Arigatou_ _Nii-san_ , aku tau jaraknya memang dekat, tapi aku ada janji untuk menjemput Momoi _-san_. Tak akan sempat jika aku tak berangkat sekarang" Si surai _Baby Blue_ masih disibukkan dengan tali sepatunya sembari menerima _Lucky Item_ nya.

"He~~ Kau menjemput Momo _-chin_?" Dari pintu dapur yang terbuka, nampak si surai ungu mengintip kecil.

"Ah, itu karna ada beberapa bagian dari acara yang harus kami bicarakan" Tetsuya telah siap dengan sepatunya dan kini bersiap memakai jaket tebal juga syal agar tak kedinginan.

"Aku kira kau ingin berduaan dengan Momoi _-cchi_ , Tetsuya _-cchi_ " goda si surai kuning yang ikutan nimbrung walau tangannya masih mengelap meja. Tetsuya segera memalingkan wajah dan bergerak untuk lari.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh – aneh _Nii-san_ " Tetsuya memajukan bibirnya dan membuka pintu untuk segera berangkat. "Ittekimasu" teriak Tetsuya segera berlari cepat.

"Itterasai" jawab keempat kakaknya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda tapi satu fokus yang sama.

 _'_ _menertawakan tingkah Tetsuya yang lucu'_

Bukan rahasia lagi jika seluruh sekolah sudah tau kedekatan antara Momoi dan Tetsuya. Cemburu? Tentu saja! Hei, siapa yang tak cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka berdua yang terlihat lebih dari sekedar teman. Momoi Satsuki si gadis dengan surai rambut merah muda menggoda, belum lagi memiliki lekuk tubuh idaman para pria di dunia dan tentu saja membuat para gadis ingin memiliki tubuh indah sepertinya. Jangan lupakan kemampuannya dalam mengumpulkan informasi juga intuisi wanita yang akurat. Seluruh pria benar – benar terpesona akan dirinya.

Tak akan ada habisnya jika kau membicarakan pria dengan nama Akashi Tetsuya yang sudah terkenal akan kejeniusan juga marga yang ia sandang. Sosoknya yang mungil juga kulit putih pucat dengan surai _Baby Blue_ dan wajah yang benar – benar membuat diabetes. Selama Tetsuya masuk ke sekolah Seirin, ada saja hadiah berupa surat cinta juga hadiah – hadiah pemberian pengagum rahasianya – dengan jumlah tak terhitung pastinya. Jika Tetsuya dan Momoi benar – benar menjadi pasangan, akan ada banyak hari yang retak juga jari – jari yang tergigit karna patah hati.

"Tetsu _-kun_ ~~" Dari jauh terlihat Momoi berdiri dengan lambaian tangan tinggi juga senyuman ramahnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu, Momoi langsung berlari dan memeluk Tetsuya seperti biasa.

"M-Momoi _-san_ , aku sulit bernafas" ucap Tetsuya seperti biasa.

" _Gomen_ , _Gomen_. Aku hanya senang karna kau menjemputku Tetsu _-kun_ " Momoi melepaskan pelukkannya dan tersenyum ramah.

" _Soukka_ , kalau begitu, kau mau berangkat sekarang? Festival tak akan dibuka jika aku datang terlambat"

"Un!" Momoi mengangguk sembari melingkarkan lengannya di tangan Tetsuya sembari berjalan tanpa suara.

" _Ano_ , Momoi _-san_ " Tetsuya mencoba membuka suara setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Hm?" Gumaman singkat seolah memberitahu jika ia memperhatikan.

"Apa festival ini akan berhasil sampai hari ketiga nanti?" Alis Momoi terangkat keatas, buru – buru Tetsuya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Maksudku, apa akan banyak pengunjung yang datang? Ini masih musim dingin dan kebanyakan orang – orang menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah daripada di luar." Nada cemas terasa jelas terdengar.

" _Mou_ Tetsu _-kun_ , kau tak boleh pesimis. Pasti banyak pengunjung yang datang, aku jamin itu. Apa lagi di hari ketiga saat malam puncak, aku yakin pengunjung akan bertambah karna bersamaan dengan perayaan tahun baru" Jelas Momoi bersemangat.

"Tapi—" Belum lagi Tetsuya berbicara, Momoi memotongnya.

"Aku tau festival biasanya diadakan saat musim panas juga saat natal maupun Tahun baru, tapi ini festival yang berbeda Tetsu _-kun_. Festival ini bertujuan untuk mempererat tali persahabatan antar sekolah yang mengikuti Winter Cup. Mereka yang melihat kita di layar televisi pasti penasaran ingin bertemu dengan para atlit secara langsung, aku yakin di luar sana, para orang tua juga para penggemar basket akan datang dan ikut memeriahkan festival ini" Tetsuya tersenyum dan menepuk pucak kepala Momoi.

" _So_ _desu_ _ne_. _Saa,_ lebih baik kita bergegas. Aku tak ingin terlambat untuk pidato pembukaan"

Momoi dan Tetsuya berjalan berdampingan tanpa sedikitpun tangan Momoi yang melingkar dilengannya terlepas. Begitu memasuki Area festival, para siswa maupun siswi telah berkumpul dengan segala macam keperluan mereka. Ada yang menggunakan cosplay, costume badut, juga beberapa terlihat mengenakan seragam berbeda sesuai dengan karakter masing – masing.

Khusus untuk panitia, mereka telah menyiapkan baju seragam dengan warna biru gelap dan ikat kepala khas bertuliskan ' _Winter Cup'_ sebagai pemersatu. Wajar saja, tak hanya Seirin yang menjadi panitia, tapi dari sekolah lain juga banyak yang berpartisipasi. Balutan jaket tebal juga membungkus beberapa tubuh siswa dan siswi yang berpartisipasi.

Agar para pengunjung tidak kedinginan saat menikmati festival, disediakan 10 ruangan pemanas yang di khususkan untuk mereka yang tidak tahan cuaca dingin tapi masih bisa menikmati festival dengan bebas. Semua sesuai rencana, kini tinggal membuka acara festival saja.

Tak jauh dari lokasi mereka berdiri, terdapat panggung besar yang di design untuk pementasan seni. MC untuk acara ini sendiri adalah Kouji Kabori dari Kaijou, Wei Liu dari Yosen dan Kiyoshi Miyaji dari Shuutoku. MC sengaja dipilih hanya 3 orang dan tentuna pemain basket yang sudah tak asing lagi agar menarik perhatian dari orang – roang yang datang. Penyampaian pidato dimulai dari Tetsuya sebagai perwakilan seluruh sekolah, lalu diikuti Hayama Kotarou perwakilan Rakuzan dan Sakurai Ryou perwakilan dari Tuou yang secara keseluruhan menjadi perwakilan Panitia yang bekerja.

"Dengan ini, _Winter Cup Festival_ seluruh sekolah resmi di buka. Selamat bersenang – senang semua" Ucap salah seorang Kepala sekolah yang di tunjuk untuk membuka acara sesuai kesepakatan bersama.

Setelahnya, terdengar kemeriahan dari Festival. Suasana pagi itu di mulai dari teriakkan penjaga stan juga pengunjung yang semakin lama semakin bertambah. Tak ada masalah yang berarti, beberapa orang telah dipersiapkan untuk meminimalisir masalah yang akan terjadi. Ada orang – orang khusus yang ditugaskan untuk mengambil benda jatuh, ada pula yang di khususkan untuk anak kecil yang tersesat karna pengunjung tak hanya kalangan remaja, juga untuk mereka yang sudah berkeluarga.

Festival berjalan dengan meriah, terselip rasa lega juga semangat untuk terus memeriahkan acara. Di bantu teman – teman juga para _Senpai_ , festival berlangsung dengan meriah walau udara berhembus dingin tapi tak mengurangi kehangatan yang tercipta dari siapa saja yang ada disana.

Jika Tetsuya sudah disibukkan dengan festival, lain hal dengan keempat kakaknya yang sudah disibukkan dengan pelanggan yang mampir di restoran mereka. Hari belum terlalu siang, tapi pengunjung sudah banyak yang datang, bahkan sudah ada yang memesan tempat terlebih dahulu karna takut tidak kebagian tempat. Shintarou di sibukkan dengan minuman, Atsushi memasak, Daiki membantu mencuci piring kotor dan Ryouta mencatat pesanan.

"Kise _-kun_ , hari ini aku pesan seperti biasa" ucap salah seorang pelanggan tetap sejak restoran ini di buka.

"Coklat panas dan Waflle kan _-ssu_?" Ryouta tersenyum ramah.

"Benar, kau mengingatnya dengan baik" Pelanggan itu menampakkan senyumannya, setelah mencatat, Ryouta langsung berpindah ke meja berikutnya.

"Anda mau pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya Ryouta sopan.

"Tidak ada" Ryouta mengerutkan dahi, pria di depannya ini tidak sopan dan Ryouta membenci hal itu.

" _Soukka_ , lebih baik aku ke meja lain _-ssu_ " Ryouta membungkuk dan permisi.

" _Matte_ " langkah Ryouta terhenti saat mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Kau Akashi Ryouta kan?" Ryouta tersenyum tipis.

"Kau salah orang tuan, aku Kise Ryouta _-ssu_ " Ryouta menampilkan senyuman cerah.

"Jangan berbohong, aku tau kalian siapa" jawabnya dengan nada remah. "Kau Akashi Ryouta berumur 20 tahun, seorang model terkenal yang tiba – tiba saja menghilang" Ryouta terdiam tapi menuntut informasi lebih. "Pembuat minuman di sana adalah Akashi Shintarou, berusia 25 tahun, seorang dokter jenius dengan segudang prestasi. Chef di sana adalah Akashi Atsushi 24 tahun, pemilik Akashi _Purple_ yang sedang maju pesat tapi menghilang secara tak jelas dengan pemimpin baru. Terakhir, pria gelap yang mencuci piring adalah Akashi Daiki 22 tahun, seorang polisi muda yang seharusnya menjadi kepala polisi di usia 23 tahun tapi mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Benarkan?" Ryouta menunduk sopan, bagaimanapun ia tak ingin rahasianya terbongkar.

" _Gomen-ssu_ , tapi anda salah orang _-ssu_. Pria yang sedang menyiapkan minuman adalah Midorima Shintarou, pembuat makanan adalah Murasakibara Atsushi dan pencuci piring sekaligus pelayan itu adalah Aomine Daiki. Kami bukan dari keluarga Akashi yang terkenal itu _-ssu_ " Lidah Ryouta berkelit rancu.

"Kau bisa saja berbohong Akashi Ryouta, tapi aku bisa membuktikan perkataanku itu" Pria itu menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu _-ssu_?"

"Kau akan tau nanti" Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi saat berada disamping Ryouta, bisikkan pelan membuat Ryouta menegang dan membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Ryouta! Apa yang kau lakukan disana, masih ada pesanan yang lainnya di meja 12" Teriak Daiki dari meja lain saat ia telah selesai mencuci piring dan sibuk dengan mengantar hidangan.

" _Haii-ssu_ "

Jika saja bukan karna suara Daiki, Ryouta bisa saja terdiam disana dan tak bisa berfikir jernih. Di saat yang bersamaan, mereka bersama – sama bekerja walau fikiran Ryouta berkecamuk hebat karna ucapan pria yang baru saja ia temui. Sementara itu, pria yang tadi ia temui tengah tersenyum menyeringai lebar. Kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat keluarga Akashi yang dijunjung tinggi kini terlihat terjun bebas ke dasar.

"Hahahahaha, Adik – adikmu sangat payah Akashi. Ini lebih dari sekedar kemenangan untukku. Ahahahahaha,, aku jadi semakin ingin menyiksa mereka" Ucap Pria itu sembari berjalan menjauh meninggalkan _Basketball Caffe_.

_ooOOOoo_

Hari berlalu, kini tiba saat puncak acara dari _Winter Cup Festival_. Seluruh anggota keluarga datang untuk menikmati kemeriahan acara, tak hanya itu, banyak pasangan – pasangan yang datang untuk menikmati festival hari itu. Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou dan Atsushi terlihat diantara kerumunan yang ada.

Dari jauh, sudah jelas siapa mereka terlebih karna surai mereka yang sangat mencolok. Pakaian yang mereka kernakan sebenarnya sama, tapi tetap saja menjadi sorotan karna anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang di agung – agungkan berkumpul dalam Winter Cup Festival. Banyak atlit – atlit muda yang rela berdesak – desakkan untuk melihat Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi dan Shintarou yang tengah sibuk dengan para Atlit, sementara Tetsuya dan Momoi menikmati sebuah Stan yang pernah Momoi ceritakan.

Rencana Awal, Stan itu dibuka saat siang hari, tapi diundur karna Stan lain yang lebih diminati. Akhirnya, setelah stan dibuka, mereka berdua ikut memasuki Stan yang di khususkan untuk pasangan. Sedikit canggung karna Tetsuya bukanlah seseorang yang suka dengan hal seperti itu, tapi karna Momoi menariknya dan memohon untuk ikut, mau tak mau ia ikut.

"Selamat datang di _Love labirin_ , kalian sebagai pasangan harus memasuki labirin ini dan menjawab setiap tantangan secara bersama. Agar tidak terlepas, kami akan memborgol tangan kalian berdua" Belum lagi menolak, tangan Tetsuya sudah terborgol bersama Momoi. "Sudah selesai, kalian akan dilepaskan saat menyelesaikan labirin ini. Sebagai hadiah, kami memberikan liontin ini untuk kalian"

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ " jawab Tetsuya dan Momoi menerima hadianya.

Sebuah Liontin berwarna Biru muda dengan aksen sederhana tapi tetap indah, jika dibandingkan dengan berlian asli, Liontin itu bukan apa – apa. hanya bernda imitasi sederhana yang di buat semirip mungkin dengan benda mahal. Walau kesulitan dengan tangan yang terborgol, Tetsuya memakaikan kalung itu di leher Momoi. Sangat manis dan sesuai dengan jaket yang ia kenakan dan juga rambut merah muda yang sengaja digerai.

"Kita masuk sekarang?"

" _Haii_ , aku tak sabar melihat isinya"

Langkah kaki perlahan yang beriringan menggema di sekitar labirin yang di bangun. Tidak rumit, hanya tinggal mengikuti lampu berbentuk hati yang bersinar dilantai juga dinding yang berhias warna merah juga merah muda yang romantis. Sesekali terlihat gantungan malaikat bersayap dengan panah yang berbentuk hati. Sampai pada pos pertama, mereka di tantang untuk makan ramen dengan sumpit. Karna porsi makan Tetsuya yang sedikit, jadi Momoilah yang makan ramennya sedangkan Tetsuya yang menyuapi.

Selesai di pos pertama, mereka langsung ke pos selanjutnya. Kali ini permainan kekompakkan. Siapa sangka jika mereka dengan kompak menjawab segala pertanyaan dengan mudah, terlebih ada selingan tawa disana. Jika saja Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta melihat mereka berdua, sudah pasti Ryota akan berteriak tak jelas sementara Daiki akan menahan dari belakang, Shintarou dan Atsushi menyembunyikan rasa cemburu dengan mode masing – masing.

Pos - pos selanjutnya terlewati dengan mudah, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di pos terakhir. Mereka memecahkan sebuah balon dan harus menerima tantangannya. Sebuah balon berwarna merah sedikit menarik perhatian Momoi, dengan buru – buru ia mengambilnya dan memecahkan balon itu. Sebuah kertas keluar dari balon itu dan berisikan sebuah hadiah beserta tantangan.

 _'_ _Selesaikan Pocky Game dan menangkan jam tangan Couple limited Edition'_

Wajah Momoi seketika merah padam membayangkan mereka memainkan Pocky Game. Oh Ayolah, setiap pasangan memang menantikan tantangan tersebut, tapi dirinya dan Tetsuya hanya sebatas teman dekat dan tak lebih, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan Game itu? Momoi menggeleng cepat dan menatap kearah Tetsuya.

"Eumh, Tetsu _-kun_. S-sebaiknya kita menyerah saja, aku rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Hm? Kenapa?" Momoi melirik ke arah lain, takut – takut jika ada yang mendengar.

" _Etto_ , tantangan selanjutnya adalah _Pocky Game_ dengan hadiah Jam tangan Couple." Momoi menarik – narik ujung jaketnya- gugup. "K-Kau taukan cara bermain _Pocky Game_? A-aku memang ingin punya jam tangan itu, t-tapi kalau Tetsu _-kun_ —" Ucapan Momoi dipotong oleh Tetsuya cepat.

"Kenapa tak coba?"

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin hadiah itukan? Kenapa kita tak coba?"

"T-Tapi Tetsu _-kun_ , ini.."

"Aku tau, lagi pula tak masalah kan?" antara bimbang dan bingung. Segera Tetsuya meminta sebatang _Pocky_ rasa Coklat pada penjaga stan. "Mulai sekarang?"

Wajah Momoi memerah dengan luar biasa, sungguh ia terlihat seperti kepiting rebus yang kepanasan. Terlebih saat ia melihat wajah Tetsuya yang sangat dekat dengannya, walau datar tapi begitu tampan juga memikatnya. Debaran jantung Momoi benar – benar tak bisa diajak kompromi ketika ia semakin dekat dengan wajah Tetsuya. Hanya tinggal hitungan detik dan sungguh, hal yang paling ia idam – idamkan terjadi.

 _'_ _First Kiss dengan Akashi Tetsuya'_

Pasangan – pasangan lain yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menahan kesal karna iri, beberapa orang yang merupakan penggemar keduanya hanya bisa gigit jari terlebih para gadis yang sudah menyiapkan tisu melihat adegan romatis itu. Momoi sudah seperti gunung merapi yang siap meletus, wajahnya memerah panas namun hatinya bergejolak senang. Tapi Tetsuya? Oh jangan tanya ekspresinya, masih tetap datar walau itu juga merupakan ciuman pertamanya.

"Ini hadiah kalian, Jam tangan _Couple_ dan _Arigatougozaimasu_ telah mengikuti _Game_ di _Love_ _Labirin_ kami" ucap penjaga Stan dengan semangat walau sebenarnya iri.

"Boleh kami lepas borgolnya sekarang?" Tanya Tetsuya masih saja datar.

"Tentu saja" Salah satu penjaga memberikan sebuah kunci dan melepaskan borgol itu.

"Sampai jumpa dan nikmati festivalnya" Seru mereka semangat. Tetsuya dan Momoi segera meninggalkan stan itu untuk kembali menemui keempat kakak Tetsuya yang masih saja dikerumuni oleh pemain basket lain.

" _Ne_ , Tetsu _-kun_ "

"Hm?"

"Apa kau menikmati Gamenya?"

"Begitulah"

"L-lalu, apa kau ingin mengikuti _game_ itu jika ada lagi?" Tetsuya memasang wajah berfikir dan mengangguk.

"tentu saja, aku akan ikut tapi jika itu bersama Momoi _-san_ " Tetsuya menyerahkan jam tangan yang mereka dapatkan. "Hadiah ini cukup menarik, bukan merek mahal tapi _design_ nya berbeda. Hanya ada satu dan Cuma kita yang punya" Tetsuya mengambil jam tangan yang lebih kecil. "Ini untuk Momoi _-san_ dan yang satunya untukku" Momoi memasang jam tangan itu di tanga kirinya dan sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih.

" _Kawaii_ " Gumamnya saat membuat tangannya menengadah kelangit, bola mata Momoi membesar saat tangan pucat Tetsuya yang terpasang Jam tangan yang sama mendekat.

"Mereka cocokkan?"

Momoi kehabisan kata – kata saat mereka menyatukan jam tangan di tangan masing – masing. Hembusan angin juga gemerisik suasana festival seolah menjadi adegan film lambat dengan mereka berdua yang menjadi pusatnya. Momoi berharap jika waktu lebih lama dan hubungannya dengan Tetsuya lebih jauh, terlebih mereka berciuman dengan memainkan _Pocky game_. Momoi benar – benar menginginkan lebih, tapi mengingat keadaan keluarga Akashi yang berbeda, Momoi harus bersabar dan menunggu keluarga Tetsuya kembali seperti semula.

"TETSUYA _-cchi_!" Teriakkan suara cempreng mengganggu moment mereka berdua, tanpa menoleh mereka sudah tau jika pemilik suara itu adalah Ryouta yang telah selesai dengan para pemain yang dari tadi mengajaknya berbincang.

"Berisik Ryouta! Kau mengganggu Tetsu!" Diaki memukul pelan tengkuk belakang Ryouta.

"Jangan bertingkah berlebihan, _Nodayo_. Kau ingin mereka kembali mendesak kita dan tak membiarkan kita menikmati festival?" Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya. "Bukannya aku menyukai festival, hanya saja tak ingin terganggu dengan tingkah kalian _Nanodayo_ "

"He~~ Aku akan membeli makanan sebelum pulang nanti. Sepertinya enak" Atsushi memberikan pendapat yang keluar jalur.

" _Nii-san Tachi_?" Tetsuya mendekat dan langsung mendapatkan pelukkan dari Ryouta. "Ryouta – _Nii_ , Aku kesulitan bernafas" eluh Tetsuya.

"Jangan memeluknya Ryouta!" Daiki menarik kerah belakang Ryouta, dan tentu saja si surai kuning ini memberikan ekspresi tangis buaya.

" _Hidoii-ssu_ , aku hanya ingin memeluk adikku tersayang" Ryouta berpura – pura menyeka airmatanya.

" _Baka_ , Tetsuya juga adikku" Shintarou membuang wajahnya kearah lain. "Bukannya aku mau mengumbar, tapi diantara kalian semua aku lebih menyayangi Tetsuya, _Nanodayo_ "

"Shin _Nii-chin_ paling tua, itu tak adil. Bagaimana dengan Daiki dan Ryouta?" Tanya Atsushi dan mendapat anggukkan dari yang namanya disebut.

"Mereka tak terlalu ku pikirkan _Nodayo_. Ryouta berisik sedangkan Daiki sulit diatur" Komentar Shintarou.

" _Hidoii-ssu_ , kalau Daiki _Nii-cchi_ memang pantas untuk tak dianggap karna dia paling gelap, tapi kenapa aku juga tak ikut _-ssu_ " Ryouta masih merengek.

"Apa-apaan kau Ryouta? Kulitku eksotis, idaman wanita Amerika. Aku yakin jika Horikita Mai _-chan_ akan menyukaiku jika bertemu denganku" Daiki tak mau kalah.

"Aku rasa tidak _Nii-san_ , mungkin Horikita Mai akan lari karna wajah _Nii-san_ menyeramkan" Pukulan telak dan memunculkan empat perempatan merah di dahi Daiki terlebih Ryouta, Shintarou dan Atsushi tertwa karna Celetukkan Tetsuya.

"TETSU!"

Daiki langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Tetsuya dengan sesekali mengelus rambut _Baby Blue_ nya lembut tanpa peduli jika Ryouta sudah sibuk untuk ikut dengan Shintarou yang sesekali menengahi perbuatan adik – adikknya yang bertingkah kekanakan. Atsushi disibukkan dengan Takoyaki yang ntah sejak kapan sudah ada ditangannya, sementara Momoi hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kakak beradik yang sudah membuang nama Akashi – kecuali Tetsuya yang masih sekolah.

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat dua pria dengan surai hitam dan merah berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya. Dengan Hodie yang menutupi helaian merah menyolok, pria dengan tinggi 183cm itu tersenyum kecil. Matanya dengan ruby indah tak henti –hentinya menatap kelima orang yang paling ia sayangi sedang tersenyum bebas dari segala tuntutan berdasarkan peraturan ' _Keluarga Akashi'_. Tak tau kenapa, setetes airmata jatuh dari salah satu matanya. Ada rindu terpendam yang sulit diungkapkan melalui kata – kata, berharap udara dingin bisa terusir dengan pelukkan hangat seperti dahulu.

" _Daijoubuka_ , Sei?" tanya pria berambut hitam dengan topi disampingnya.

"…."Tak ada jawaban tapi bisa terlihat jika orang yang ditanyai sedang menyeka butiran beningnya. " _Daijoubu_ , hanya merindukkan mereka"

" _Soukka_ , kenapa tak menegur mereka saja?" Si surai merah menggeleng.

" _Iie_ , ini belum saatnya. Hingga saatnya tiba, aku akan kembali pada mereka dan tak akan membuang mereka lagi"

"Haah, jadi sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Seijuurou menghela nafas sejenak hingga tercipta asap putih dari bibirnya.

"Aku masih ingin melihat mereka disini,Shuuzou. Apa kau keberatan" Nijimura Shuuzou menggeleng cepat.

" _Iie_ , aku sama sekali tak keberatan karna ini pilihanmu."

Dua pria dengan marga berbeda itu berdiri diam dengan pandangan fokus pada pria yang tengah tertawa dengan jarak yang tak jauh dari mereka. Helaian _Baby Blue_ , Hijau, Navy Blue, Ungu dan Kuning yang bergelut dengan dinginnya malam. Akashi Seijuurou dan Nijimura Shuuzou hanya bisa menatap mereka dari jauh tanpa bisa mendekat. Ledakkan kembang api di malam terakhir festival menjadi saksi sebuah kerinduan terpendam dari sosok kaisar yang kehilangan kuasa karna keluarga yang ia cintai kini menikmati hidup bebas tanpa kurungan seperti dirinya.

 _'_ _Akashi Seijuurou begitu merindukkan adik – adikknya dan ingin memeluk mereka untuk sekali lagi bersama'_

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

Gomen Lian telat update,, Lian terlalu fokus sama beberapa FF ketikan Lian, jadi lupa kalau hari jum'at udah lewat.. Oia,, Lian juga mau minta maaf jika ada yang kecewa dengan Adegan KuroMomonya, ini hanya curhatan kecil Lian ajah sekaligus mau coba bikin FF yang roamance,, jdi di masukkin di sini dikit.. hanya uji coba.. selebihnya akan family and brothership..

Review yang kemarin, maaf yah lian belum sempat balas, soalnya keburu sama waktu.. untuk chapter selanjutnya lian balas.. ^^

Sampai jumpa di CHapter selanjutnya.. **Chapter 13 - Birthday Party**


	14. Chapter 13 : Birthday Present

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 13

%^Birthday Present^%

Dua pria tengah berjalan beriringan, satunya memiliki tinggi 190cm sedangkan yang satunya dengan tinggi 168cm. Sungguh perbedaan yang cukup menyolok seperti ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang sedang disandingkan. Jersey Seirin terlihat membalut tubuh keduanya, jika yang satunya terlihat pas sedangkan yang satunya terlihat kebesaran. Jalanan kota sedang sepi karna mendekati akhir bulan Januari.

" _Ne_ , Tetsuya" panggil Si surai merah hitam dengan tubuh tinggi, yang dipanggil memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Haii_ ,, Kagami _-kun_ " jawabnya lembut.

"31 Januari nanti kau ada acara?" Tetsuya memautkan bibir sembari berfikir.

"Mungkin ada, kenapa?" tanyanya polos, Kagami sontak menggaruk tengkuknya dan mencoba mencari – cari alasan.

" _Soukka_ , ternyata kau ada acara" gumamnya kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa Kagami _-kun_ "

"Sebenarnya aku dan yang lain ingin menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untukmu, tapi kau sudah memiliki acara. Bagaimana ini" Kagami mengacak kasar rambutnya karna bingung.

"Kalau soal itu kau tak perlu khawatir Kagami _-kun_ , sebenarnya acara yang akan ku lakukan hari itu adalah perayaan ulang tahunku bersama _Nii-san Tachi_. Mungkin jika digabung akan menyenangkan"

"Benar juga, kenapa aku tak kepikiran. _Sugoii_ Tetsuya" Kagami menepuk kepala Tetsuya lembut. "Kalau begitu, tanggal 31 januari nanti kami akan bergabung dengan _Aniki_ _Tachi_ -mu dan membuatkan pesta yang tak akan kau lupakan Tetsuya"

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ , Kagami _-kun_. Aku senang"

"Kau ini apa – apaan, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu. Berkat kau, kita memenangkan _Winter Cup_ dan berhasil menyabet seluruh pernghargaan disetiap _olympiade_. Sekolah – sekolah lain juga mau mengadakan _Winter Cup Festival_ bersama, itu pencapaian yang bagus Tetsuya"

"Kau berlebihan Kagami _-kun_ "

"Aku tak berlebihan" Kagami mengangkat tinggi tangannya dan berteriak senang. "Yosh! Kita adakan pesta di _Basketball Caffe_ " Teriak Kagami senang dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman Polos Tetsuya.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika _Club_ Basket Seirin mengetahui keadaan keluarga akashi yang sekarang. Mereka yang terbiasa dengan rumah Tetsuya yang megah kini merasa lebih dekat dengan rumah Tetsuya yang digabung dengan _Caffe_ sebagai usaha mereka yang baru. Tak jarang mereka berkumpul dan bersenda gurau di _Caffe_ itu – terlebih jaraknya yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

Beberapa hari berlanjut dan hari yang ditunggu tiba. 31 Januari, tanggal dimana Tetsuya terlahir ke dunia di tengah musim dingin. Seirin telah bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke kediaman Tetsuya yang baru untuk membuat persiapan pesta. Mereka terdiri dari siswa dan siswi kelas satu dari _Club_ basket yang sudah siap dengan bermacam – macam barang bawaan. Momoi sudah bersenandung dengan membawa kotak berwarna merah muda berhias pita _Baby Blue_ sebagai hadiah untuk seorang yang beberapa minggu lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya, Momoi juga sebenarnya antara percaya dan tidak saat Tetsuya membalas perasaannya dengan cara yang tak biasa. Di sebelah Momoi, terlihat Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda Hiroshi, Kawahara, Hyuuga dan Izuki sedang menenteng bahan makanan juga peralatan yang akan digunakan untuk mendekorasi ruangan pesta. Mereka berjalan dengan santai tanpa terburu – buru karna sembari berjalan, mereka memeriksa ulang perlengkapan masing – masing terlebih jika ada yang kurang mereka bisa langsung membeli tanpa perlu bolak – balik lagi.

Sementara itu di kediaman Tetsuya, keempat kakaknya dibuat panik setengah mati karna demam Tetsuya yang tiba – tiba naik. Shintarou sibuk menghubungi temannya yang saat ini masih bekerja di Akashi _Hospital_ – Takao Kazunari – untuk meminjam peralatan kedokteran juga menyuruhnya untuk membawakan beberapa obat. Ryouta sendiri disibukkan dengan air dingin dan baskom sementara Daiki disibukkan dengan mengompres dahi Tetsuya yang panas. Atsushi sudah bersiap untuk membuat semangkuk sup hangat juga bubur pendamping.

Tetsuya yang jadi patokan atas keributan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah karna ia terkena demam tinggi yang untungnya tak membuat sesak nafasnya kumat. Jika diingat – ingat lagi, mungkin penyebab keadaannya seperti ini adalah karna ulah Kagami yang mengajaknya berlatih di malam hari saat salju turun. Oh atau mungkin salah Tetsuya karna beberapa hari lalu ia berkencan dengan Momoi sampai lupa waktu dan membiarkan jaketnya basah karna salju yang mencair. Ah mungkin saja ini karna ulah _Captain_ dan pelatihnya yang membuat latihan Neraka di musim dingin hingga keadaannya memburuk.

Sekali lagi helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir mungil Tetsuya, ia merutuk kesal karna tubuhnya yang lemah dan mudah terkena demam. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ia tunggu karna semuanya berkumpul untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya, tapi ia sendiri malah terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tubuh menggigil. Seharusnya ia mengingat kejadian tempo hari sebelum keempat kakaknya melepas marga Akashi dan hari dimana Seijuurou – si sulung yang ia rindukan – menemaninya saat demam.

Jelas teringat dalam benak Tetsuya, saat ia terkena demam tinggi saat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke – 8. Seijuurou yang sudah menginjak 18 tahun dan merupakan salah satu mahasiswa perguruan tinggi sekaligus pimpinan Akashi _Corp_ rela meninggalkan segalanya hanya untuk menemani Tetsuya yang sakit. Tepukkan hangat, kecupan lembut dan pelukkan dari sang kakak membuatnya tenang, terlebih senandung lagu ' _Happy birthday_ ' terdengar dari bibir mungil kakaknya. Sederhana, tapi membuat nyaman.

"Tetsuya, _otanjoubi omedetou_. Sekarang kau sudah 8 tahun dan menjadi semakin besar, mulai sekarang kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatan supaya bisa merayakan ulang tahun seperti biasanya." Tangan Seijuurou menyentuh lembut pipi _chubby_ Tetsuya yang sudah tertidur. " _Nii-san_ akan disini sampai demammu turun dan kita akan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu bersama yang lain. Cepat sembuh, Tetsuya" Bisik Seijuurou lembut yang masih didengar oleh Tetsuya saat itu dan diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di dahinya.

Manis nan hangat menjadi gambaran sikap Seijuurou saat berada disamping Tetsuya yang sakit. Sewaktu kedua orangtuanya masih ada, Seijuurou jauh lebih _protectif_ walau sudah ada sang ibu yang menjaga Tetsuya. Jika saja Tetsuya bisa mengingat bagaimana ia dirawat oleh Seijuurou saat usianya baru menginjak 2 tahun, mungkin saat ini Tetsuya berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan tak ingin tumbuh dewasa.

Menilik lagi kebelakang, dihari dengan temperatur rendah beserta salju yang menumpuk di jendela luar. Kediaman megah keluarga Akashi tengah ribut mengejar anak kecil bersurai _Baby Blue_ yang berlari lincah menyusuri kediaman Akashi yang luas. Kaki mungilnya terus berlari dengan riang tanpa peduli jika piyama yang ia kenakan bisa saja terinjak karna kebesaran. Tak peduli jika orang – orang tengah sibuk dan panik setengah mati karna ulahnya. Bayangkan saja, bocah mungil yang paling dijaga saat musim dingin kini dengan bebasnya lari dari penjagaan dan tertawa saat semua orang sibuk mencarinya.

Sang kepala keluarga sedang tak berada di rumah jadi hanya ada nyonya besar beserta 3 putra termudanya Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya. Putra tertua sampai yang ketiga sedang berada di tempat les privat masing – masing. Awalnya Nyonya besar keluarga akashi itu sibuk bermain bersama Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya di ruang tengah, tapi seketika suasana menjadi panik karna Tetsuya hilang mendadak saat Nyonya besar Akashi mengambilkan susu formula untuk ketiga putranya itu.

Daiki dan Ryouta sendiri tak sadar jika adiknya sudah pergi karna mereka sibuk bermain berdua. Tetsuya begitu mungil dan merupakan anak mereka yang paling sulit di deteksi. Ryouta yang berumur 6 tahun masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar kelas 1 dan Daiki berumur 8 tahun masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar kini mulai ikut mencari bocah _Baby Blue_ yang menghilang begitu saja.

"Mabuchi, apa kau melihat Tet _– Chan_?" Tanya Nyonya Akashi.

" _Gomennasai_ , Saya tidak melihatnya nyonya." Nyonya Akashi menghela nafas cemas, putranya yang satu itu sangat sulit untuk dicari apa lagi saat hilang dari pandangan.

" _Soukka_ , kau bisa kembali bekerja Mabuchi, tapi kalau melihat Tetsuya, tolong cepat bawa dia dan beritahu aku segera" Mabuchi membungkuk.

"Baik Nyonya"

Wanita berusia 30 tahunan lebih itu terlihat mencari lagi sosok mungil kesayangannya, setiap _Maid_ yang lewat pasti ia tanyakan tapi jawabannya sungguh mengecewakan. Lain hal dengan Sang ibu yang bertanya pada setiap _Maid_ , Ryouta dan Daiki bekerja sama untuk mencari Tetsuya yang mereka sayangi itu.

"Tanaka _-cchi_ " panggi Ryouta dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

" _Haii_ , Ryouta _-sama_ " Tanaka membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi sang tuan muda.

"Apa Tanaka _-cchi_ melihat Tetsuya _-cchi_?"

"Tidak Ryouta _– sama_ , memangnya Tetsuya _– sama_ kemana?" Tanya Tanaka bingung.

"Kami tidak tahu Tanaka _-san_ , _Kaa-san_ sedang mencarinya. Tadi kami bermain tapi Tetsu menghilang." Daiki menarik ujung celana Tanaka sambil memberikan tatapan _Puppy_. "Bantu kami mencari Tetsu, Tanaka _-san_ " Ryouta sudah menahan airmatanya tapi tetap saja tumpah.

"Tanaka _-cchi_ , Ayo cari Tetsuya _-cchi_ sama _–_ sama _-ssu_ " rengeknya.

" _Haii_ , Ryouta _-sama_ , Daiki _-sama_. Kita akan mencari Tetsuya _– sama_ "

Jika yang lain sedang sibuk mencari, si surai _Baby Blue_ yang menjadi biang keladi tengah sibuk bermain salju di halaman depan tanpa takut butiran salju bisa membekukan dirinya yang mungil. Tangan dengan jemari mungil disibukkan dengan menggenggam butiran – butiran salju yang tertumpuk di teras rumah. Kaki – kakinya dengan santai berjalan tanpa alas apapun dan menjadikan sensasi dingin Salju menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung.

Piyamanya yang kebesaran kini terlihat lembab karna salju yang mencair, tak hanya itu, sesekali ia berlari kecil saat mendapati ada salju yang berjatuhan dari dahan pohon dan langsung mengenai kepalanya. Anak berusia 2 tahun itu tentu saja sangat senang dan bersemangat bermain benda dingin itu walau hidungnya sudah gatal dan terdengar beberapa kali bersin. Sekitar 10 menit ia bermain, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depannya. Tetsuya segera berdiri – bermaksud untuk menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang ia kenali.

"Tetsuya?" suara khas remaja yang menginjak masa remaja terdengar di telinga Tetsuya, nada suaranya memancarkan keterkejutan tapi si surai _Baby Blue_ malah tertawa kecil.

" _Nii– Chan_ " serunya senang. Remaja dengan surai merah dan mata _Ruby_ langsung mendekat dan tanpa banyak ucapan, Tetsuya mengangkat kedua tangannya – ingin digendong. Tetsuya semakin senang karna kakaknya langsung menggendongnya cemas.

"Kenapa Tetsuya di luar Seijuurou?" Tanya si Surai Hijau yang baru saja keluar dari mobil yang sama. "Bukannya apa – apa, aku Cuma ingin bertanya _Nanodayo_ " Seijuurou masih terfokus pada Tetsuya yang ada digendongannya, tapi menyempatkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Aku tidak tau, Shintarou. Dia sudah ada disini saat aku keluar tadi" Shintarou mengernyit lalu mendekat.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan _Nanodayo_? Kemana yang lain?" Tanya si surai Hijau – Shintarou-.

" _Nii– Chan_ " Tetsuya berceloteh sambil menunjukkan gumpalan salju mencair di tangannya ke arah Shintarou – mengabaikan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ditujukan untuknya.

"Kau bermain salju? Dimana _Kaa-san_ dan yang lain?" Tanya Seijuurou yang masih menggendong Tetsuya. Si bocah dengan surai _Baby Blue_ menggelengkan kepala namun mata jernih juga senyumannya seolah menghipnotis Seijuurou juga Shintarou untuk tidak bertanya lebih.

"Udara semakin dingin, ayo kita masuk _Nanodayo_. Aku tak mau Tetsuya terkena flu" Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya sembari membantu membawakan tas ransel Seijuurou agar tak mengganggu. "Bukannya kau perduli, aku tak mau Tetsuya terjatuh karna kau keberatan membawa tas, _Nanodayo_ " Masih _Tsundere_ , Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis.

" _Nii– Chan_ , Hachim" Tetsuya bersin dan jangan lupakan jika wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Seijuurou, alhasil wajah tampan seijuurou sedikit basah karna ulah Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya kau terkena Flu Tetsuya" Seijuurou mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ lembut dengan tangan mungil Tetsuya menggosok – gosok hidungnya. "Kau ini, nanti malam ada pesta ulang tahunmu tapi kau malah terkena flu" Bukannya menyesal, Tetsuya malah memberikan senyuman manisnya sebagai tanda kepolosannya. "Baiklah, _Nii-san_ menyerah"

Seijuurou mengelus dan membawa Tetsuya dalam gendongannya bersama Shintarou mengikuti dibelakang. Begitu masuk, pemandangan pertama yang terlihat adalah para _Maid_ yang terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu dan Seijuurou tau apa yanag mereka cari. Tak jauh dari para _Maid_ , wanita bersurai biru muda tengah memancarkan wajah khawatir juga cemas – seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Seijuurou mengerti apa yang sedang mereka cari, siapa lagi kalau bukan adik bungsu yang suka menghilang semenjak bisa merangkak dan berjalan. Karna tubuhnya mungil juga hawa keberadaannya tipis, sulit dicari juga sangat lincah menghindar.

" _Kaa-san_ " panggil Seijuurou, sang wanita yang dipanggil langsung berbalik dan langsung bernafas lega saat melihat putra bungsunya berada dalam gendongan sang putra sulung.

"Sei _– Chan_ , ah syukurlah" Wanita itu mendekat dan langsung mengambil Tetsuya dari gendongan Seijuurou. "Kau menemukkan Tet _– Chan_ dimana?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang lega.

"Di teras depan _Kaa-san_ , dia sedang bermain salju" jelas Seijuurou.

"Teras?" Buru – buru wanita itu menyentuh dahi putranya yang masih menampikan senyuman tapi perlahan mata beningnya tapi mulai sayu. "Tet _– Chan_ , jangan main di luar dan sepertinya kau mulai terkena demam. Malam ini kita ada pesta hari ulang tahunmu, tapi kau malah demam"

"Apa kita batalkan saja pestanya _Kaa-san_? Aku rasa tak masalah dari pada Tetsuya kenapa – kenapa, _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou mencuri tatapan pada sang adik. "Hanya antisipasi saja, bukan berarti aku peduli"

"Kau benar Shintarou, tapi tak mungkin membatalkannya sekarang." Masih menggendong Tetsuya yang sekarang sudah bersandar di dada wanita yang membuatnya terlahir ke dunia. "Hm.. bisa _Kaa-san_ minta tolong pada kalian?"

"Hm?" Shintarou dan Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Sei _– Chan_ , kau bantu _Kaa-san_ untuk merawat Tetsuya sedangkan Shintarou bantu jaga Daiki dan Ryouta agar tidak mengganggu para _Maid_ menyiapkan dekorasi. Nanti saat Atsushi pulang bersama _Tou-san_ , katakan saja untuk membantu mengganti pakaian kalian _ne_."

" _Haii_ , aku mengerti _Nanodayo_ "

Nyonya besar Akashi itu segera bergegas menuju kamar Tetsuya yang di dominasi dengan warna biru cerah diikuti oleh Seijuurou yang berada dibelakangnya. Sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan si bungsu yang tak tahan dengan musim dingin, Wanita itu membaringkan Tetsuya di tempat tidur tapi sayangnya Tetsuya menolak dan kembali duduk. Dengan susah payah, wanita itu membujuk Tetsuya untuk tidur bahkan butuh sekedar dari bujukkan untuk mengganti piyamanya yang basah.

"Tet _– Chan_ sayang, sebaiknya tiduran dulu. _Kaa-san_ tak mau Tet _– Chan_ sakit, nanti malam kita ada pesta" seolah tak peduli, Tetsuya malah tersenyum cerah dengan mata yang sayu seolah mengatakan jika ia masih ingin bermain. " _Mou_ ~ Tet _– Chan_ , nanti malam kita bisa bermain lagi. Sekarang tidurlah sebentar" Pinta sang Ibu dengan wajah yang cemas.

" _Nii– Chan_ " celoteh Tetsuya ketika melihat Seijuurou membawakan nampan berisi sebotol susu formula rasa vanilla dan sebuah plester Gel penurun panas.

"Sei _– Chan_ , sepertinya dia ingin bermain denganmu" Tebak sang Ibu yang entah sejak kapan mulai menggendong Tetsuya.

"Bermain?" Seijuurou melirik kearah Tetsuya sekilas dan dengan jelas tangannya menggapai udara – berharap sang kakak menyambut dan menggendongnya. Buru – buru Seijuurou meletakkan nampan itu dan menggendong Tetsuya. " _Kaa-san_ benar, dia ingin bermain bersamaku, tapi—" ucapan Seijuurou terputus saat ibunya menepuk puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Bisa _Kaa-san_ minta bantuanmu Sei _– Chan_?" Tanya sang ibu yang dijawab dengan anggukkan. "Ajak Tet _– Chan_ main sebentar lalu tidurkan setelah lelah, _Kaa-san_ yakin, dengan seperti itu Te t _– Chan_ akan lebih baik untuk pesta nanti malam. Kau tau sendirikan berapa undangan yang kita sebar untuk ulang tahun Tet _– Chan_ yang kedua. Tak semudah membalik telapak tangan untuk membatalkannya. Jika terjadi sesuatu, _Kaa-san_ ada di bawah. Kau bisa memanggil _Kaa-san_ kapan saja karna prioritas utama _Kaa-san_ adalah kalian." Seijuurou mengangguk.

" _Wakatta_ , _Kaa-san_ " wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum cerah sembari mengelus rambut merah sang putra yang mulai memanjang.

" _Kaa-san_ percayakan Tet _– Chan_ padamu, jadilah kakak yang baik dan selalu menjaga adiknya" Seijuurou mengangguk.

Tak berselang lama, sang ibu keluar dari kamar setelah menempelkan plester gel penurun demam di dahi Tetsuya. Sekarang tinggallah si sulung dan si bungsu yang bermain diatas ranjang dengan ukuran besar dan cukup untuk 2 orang dewasa. Tetsuya duduk diantara kumpulan selimut tebal bersama kumpulan kubus beraneka huruf juga warna ditangannya. Seijuurou disampingnya tanpa pernah meninggalkan Tetsuya sekalipun. Menunggu sang adik lelah dan mengantuk terlebih saat ini Tetsuya sudah mulai terkena demam dan flu.

"Tetsuya, sekarang kita tidur ya? Nanti malam kita ada pesta" bujuk Seijuurou dan mendapat gelengan dari Tetsuya. "Ayolah Tetsuya, _Nii-san_ nyanyikan sebuah lagu bagaimana?" Tetsuya menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak mau" celotehnya.

"Jadi Tetsuya maunya apa?" mata ruby itu menatap sepasang bola mata biru cerah yang menyipit karna sebuah senyuman tersungging disana. Tangan Tetsuya terbuka sembari menggapai udara.

"Peluk"

"Eh?"

" _Nii– Chan_ , peluk" Seijuurou tersenyum saat sadar jika sang adik memang menyukai sebuah pelukkan sebagai penghantar tidur, Seijuurou mengambil posisi disamping Tetsuya sembari memberikan pelukkan hangatnya.

" _Nii-san_ sudah memeluk Tetsuya, sekarang Tetsuya tidur ya?" Tetsuya menampilkan senyuman imut dengan gigi – gigi susu yang sudah mulai banyak tumbuh.

" _Un, Oyasumi_ " Suara khas bocah berumur dua tahun yang nyaring merasuki pendengaran Seijuurou, adiknya yang satu ini memang terlihat 1000 kali lebih imut saat mulai mengantuk.

" _Oyasumi_ , Tetsuya"

Tetsuya perlahan mulai menutup kedua matanya, menyembunyikan bola mata biru yang indah dan bersiap menuju ke alam mimpinya. Sesekali tangan Seijuurou menepuk paha dan tangan yang satunya dengan lembut mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ itu hingga merasa nyaman. Tak butuh waktu lama, dengkuran kecil dari bibir mungil Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou tersenyum senang.

Segera dirinya mulai bangkit dan menarik selimut untuk membuat Tetsuya lebih hangat. Sebelum bergegas keluar, Seijuurou menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi, kelopak mata kiri, kelopak mata kanan, kedua belah pipi dan hidung mancung Tetsuya. Sedikit mendekatkan bibir mungilnya ke arah telinga Tetsuya, Seijuurou bergumam pelan.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Tetsuya. Malam ini akan jadi pesta meriah setelah kau bangun" Bisikan terakhir dari Seijuurou memberikan mimpi indah untuk Tetsuya, segera ia keluar perlahan agar tidur sang adik tidak terganggu.

Sesuai rencana awal, malam itu diadakan pesta meriah di kediaman keluarga akashi. Balon aneka warna menghias di ruangan tengah yang luas, tak hanya itu pita juga pernak – pernik khas pesta memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Sebuah kue besar dengan tinggi yang luar biasa menghias di tengah ruangan. Kue dengan warna dasar Vanilla berhias pelangi 7 warna dengan dekorasi paling atas adalah boneka miniatur keluarga Akashi. Di setiap tingkatnya bertuliskan nama ke-6 putra keluarga Akashi dengan Tetsuya berada di puncak sedangkan Seijuurou yang paling bawah.

Tak luput, angka 2 yang menjadi pertambahan usia Tetsuya sudah berdiri di puncak. Di samping tempat kue, terlihat meja yang sangat besar berisi penuh dengan hadiah dari para tamu yang datang. Seluruh tamu yang terdiri dari para orangtua beserta anaknya terlihat mengenakan pakaian yang super mewah seolah memperkenalkan identitas mereka. Keluarga Akashi sendiri juga sudah mengenakan pakaian mereka yang jauh lebih mewah juga seragam.

Di mulai dari Shintarou yang mengenakan kemeja kotak – kotak berwarna hijau di lapisi rompi ber-hoodie warna hitam yang menawan. Tak luput, celana panjang berwarna hitam turut menghias dengan sepatu booth yang casual membuat ia terlihat lebih formal tapi sesuai dengan umurnya. Atsushi mengenakan kemeja kotak – kotak ungu dengan tambahan jaket berwarna abu – abu dengan celana putih selaras dengan sepatu tali yang ia kenakan.

Daiki terlihat eksotis dengan kemeja kotak – kotak biru beserta celana jins selutut yang selaras dengan sepatu sport favoritenya. Tak luput dasi kupu – kupu manis menghias di lehernya sehingga terlihat seolah ia seperti anak usia 10 tahun padahal usianya masih 8 tahun. Diantara mereka, Ryoutalah yang paling terlihat lebih modis. Kemeja kotak – kotak berwarna kuning disatukan dengan jeket ber-hoodie dengan garis kuning, tak luput celana jins selutut dengan kaki yang berbalut kaos kaki putih dengan garis kuning di ujungnya dan sepatu berwarna hitam selaras dengan jaketnya. Satu hal yang tergambar saat melihat Ryouta adalah ' _Menggemaskan_ '

Nyonya dan Tuan pemimpin Akashi Corp juga terlihat sangat modis, terlebih sang ibu yang terbalut Dress selutut berwarna lavender lembut dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru yang dibiarkan tergerai tapi berhias jepitan manis, jika saja semua orang tak ingat dia telah melahirkan 6 orang anak yang tampan, mungkin mereka semua akan menyangka jika wanita yang masuk usia 30 tahunan lebih itu seperti baru berusia 20 tahun.

Acara pesta ulang tahun Tetsuya berjalan dengan penuh kemewahan, walau pangeran sebenarnya belum juga muncul. Di tengah – tengah pesta, suara MC menginterupsi dan akhirnya yang mereka tunggu datang. Tetsuya berjalan pelan menyusuri anak tangga bersama Seijuurou yang menggenggam tangan kanannya. Senyuman manis Tetsuya menghipnotis saat kaki – kaki mungilnya semakin dekat dengan para tamu.

Tubuh mungil Tetsuya berbalut kemeja kotak – kotak berwarna _Baby Blue_ lengan pendek dengan hoodie serta rompi abu – abu gelap berpadu dengan celana selutut berwarna jins yang manis. Sepatu mahal dengan lampu ditapaknya terlihat berkelip lucu dan menambah kesan manis yang menggoda.

Tak hanya Tetsuya yang saat itu menjadi sorotan, pria disampingnya juga menarik perhatian. Seijuurou terlihat mengenakan kemeja kotak – kotak merah tangan panjang yang digulung hingga lengan dibiarkan bergitu saja, celana hitam dengan sepatu booth tinggi ala _emo boy_ menghias kakinya. Jangan lupakan surai merahnya telah disisir sedemikian rupa. Tampan juga terkesan lebih dewasa dari umurnya.

" _Sumimasen_ menunggu lama, sekarang kita bisa mulai pesta ulang tahun untuk Tetsuya" bibir Seijuurou tersenyum pada seluruh tamu sebagai ucapan maafnya.

Hari itu, ulang tahun Tetsuya yang kedua benar – benar menjadi pesta yang tak pernah terlupakan sama sekali. Meski Tetsuya sempat demam – dan sebenarnya masih demam – tapi terlupakan dengan kemeriahan pesta juga kebersamaan mereka. Tak luput, sebuah foto diambil sebagai kenang – kenangan hari itu. Sang ayah dan ibu duduk manis ditengah sedangkan sang putra mengelilinginya. Seijuurou berdiri disamping sang ibu dengan menggendong Tetsuya sedangkan Shintarou disamping sang ayah sambil meneluk Ryouta. Atsushi duduk diantara kedua orangtua mereka sembari memeluk Daiki dengan sayang.

 _'_ _Klise, tapi berkesan'_

Sekarang? Kebahagiaan juga kebersamaan itu telah pupus oleh waktu beserta marga Akashi yang telah hilang. Walau masih ada Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta yang selalu disampingnya, terlebih Seirin juga ikut berperan, tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang dihari ulang tahun Tetsuya yang ke 16. Tak hanya demam, tapi kehidupannya sudah berubah. Percuma Tetsuya mengutuk kesal karna tubuhnya yang terserang demam, atau mengutuk yang namanya kesempurnaan. Tetsuya Cuma ingin satu hal, ia ingin hari ulang tahunnya kali ini mereka rayakan bersama dengan penuh orang juga berkumpul seperti tahun – tahun sebelumnya.

_ooOOOoo_

Sebuah _Caffe_ yang biasanya dipenuhi para pelanggan kini terlihat dipenuhi oleh para remaja yang disibukkan dengan dekorasi juga perlengkapan pesta. _Caffe_ sederhana yang jauh dari kesan mewah itu terlihat berkali lipat lebih menarik dengan tambahan aneka mawar juga pita yang menghias. Tak luput, beberapa remaja sibuk berjalan ke sana – sini untuk menyiapkan pekerjaan masing – masing.

"Furihata _-kun_ , bisa kau selesaikan dekorasi di sebelah sana" Suara Izuki menginterupsi.

" _Haii_ _Senpai_ " Jawab Furihata.

"Ah, Momoi _– Chan_ bisa bantu membuat hiasan bunga mawar di meja sana?" Intruksi masih dilancarkan dan dengan mudah Momoi mengangguk. " _Etto_ , Hyuuga, kau sedang apa?" Hyuuga dengan senyuman cerah menunjukkan hasil kreasinya.

"Kau lihat ini Izuki" Izuki hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tak percaya, hasil guntingan acak tapi mengesankan.

"Itu bagus _Senpai_ " puji Kawahara dan Fukuda.

"Tak buruk untuk jadi hiasan di restoran kami, Hyuuga" Puji Daiki

" _Arigatou_ , Aomine _-san_ " Hyuuga semakin tersenyum cerah.

" _Ne_ , Kagami _-kun_ , apa kau sudah menyelesaikan bagian makanan?" Tanya Kogane.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Murasakibara _-san_ sedang membuatnya" Teriak Kagami dari dapur.

"Hmm.. Merepotkan memasak bersamamu" Celetuk Atsushi dengan nada malas.

"HAH?! Apa – apaan itu, tenang saja, aku sudah meminta kakakku untuk membantu. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang" Gerutu Kagami.

"He~ kau punya kakak?" Tanyanya yang masih sibuk memotong bahan masakan.

"Tentu saja, dia juga salah satu _Chef_ di Akita"

" _Soukka_ ~~? Siapa namanya?"

"Himuro Tatsuya, kakak sepupuku dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini" Atsushi yang tadi sibuk memutilasi bahan makanan sontak menatap kesamping.

"Kau adiknya Muro _-chin_?"

"Muro _-chin_? _Dare_?"

Baru saja akan dijawab oleh Atsushi, pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan pria tinggi dengan surai hitam dan poni panjang yang menutup mata terlihat memasuki pintu depan restorannya. Sama _–_ sama terkejut tapi sebuah senyuman terukir disana.

"Muro _-chin_?"

"Ah, Atsushi. _Hisashiburi danna_. Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini" Himuro mendekat.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya kagami _innocent_.

"Dia adalah pemilik restoran tempatku bekerja Taiga, jadi wajar jika aku mengenalnya." Jawab Himuro santai.

Setelahnya terdengar percakapan singkat seperti reuni, juga pengenalan yang lebih dalam sembari tangan sibuk memasak juga meracik bumbu. Tak butuh waktu lama, aneka makanan telah tersaji di meja besar dengan porsi yang luar biasa banyak. Dekorasi juga sudah hampir selesai, tinggal menunggu semuanya datang dan Tetsuya turun dari lantai atas maka pesta akan di mulai.

Sementara itu di lantai atas, Shintarou sama sekali tak beranjak dari samping ranjang Tetsuya sedangkan Ryouta masih menunggui disana, siap sedia jika ada hal yang di butuhkan. Tak jauh dari mereka, Terlihat juga dokter muda – Takao Kazunari – tengah memeriksa peralatan dokter yang ia bawa, mengecek sesekali cairan infus yang menggantung disisi ranjang.

" _Nii-san_ , aku sudah lebih baik. Boleh aku turun sekarang? Aku ingin melihat teman – temanku" Pinta Tetsuya dengan nada suara yang serak juga lemah.

"Tidak boleh dulu Tetsuya, demammu kali ini memang tidak parah, tapi jika dipaksakan kau bisa saja dirawat, _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi _Nii-san_ "

"Tidak boleh Tetsuya" Potong Shintarou cepat dan mendapat ekspresi lesu dari si bungsu.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada Tetsu _– Chan_ , Shin _– Chan_. Dia akan baik – baik saja" Ujar Takao dengan cengiran khas.

"Hmph, aku tidak keras padanya _Nanodayo_. Aku hanya tak ingin keadaannya tambah buruk"

"Kau terlalu _protectif_ , Shin _– Chan_." Takao mendekat ke arah Tetsuya. "Jika kepalamu sudah tidak terasa pusing, 10 menit lagi kau boleh turun Tetsu _– Chan_ " hibur Takao.

" _Hounto desuka_ , Takao _-nii_?" Takao mengangguk.

"Apa wajahku terlihat berbohong?" Tetsuya menggeleng lemah. " _Saa_ , bersemangatlah, pesta tak akan mulai kalau kau tak turun, Tetsu _– Chan_ " Takao mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ lembut tanpa memperhatikan jika disana ada Aura kesal menguar dari pria bersurai Hijau.

"Tsk" Gerutu Shintarou dalam hati, Ryouta yang biasanya berisik kini duduk diam seolah menjadi patung batu. "Ryouta, coba kau lihat kebawah. Kalau semua persiapan selesai dan semuanya sudah datang, aku akan turun bersama Tetsuya"

" _Haii-ssu_ "

Ryouta bergegas menyusuri anak tangga dengan cepat, begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, mata indah Ryouta langsung tertuju pada ruangan yang sekarang berubah 180 derajat. Seirin telah berkumpul bersama dua kakaknya yang telah selesai membantu, ada pula satu orang yang tak asing dimata Ryouta, siapa lagi kalau bukan Himuro Tatsuya- _Chef_ handal ditempat kakaknya Atsushi dulu. Senyuman cerah langsung terlihat di wajah Ryouta.

" _Nii-cchi_ , apa semua sudah selesai?" Tanyanya girang.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Ryouta?" Daiki menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Sudah selesai _-ssu_ " Celetuk Ryouta _innocent_.

"Nah itu kau tau, kau bisa memanggil Tetsu sekarang"

"Okey _-ssu_ " Ryouta kembali naik ke lantai atas dan memanggil Shintarou, Tetsuya juga Takao, "Semua sudah selesai _-ssu_ , mereka tinggal menunggu Tetsuya _-cchi_ " lapor Ryouta.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita turun _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou segera membantu Tetsuya bangkit, meski sayu tapi matanya menampakkan kecerahan yang antusias untuk bisa berkumpul dihari ulang tahunnya.

Seolah bertindak kuat, Tetsuya berdiri tegap dengan piyama kebesaran beserta jaket tebal tersampir di bahunya. Tak luput tangannya masih terlihat jarum infus. Shintarou menghela nafas sembari membantu membawakan botol infus agar Tetsuya lebih leluasa bergerak. Seperti melindungi benda yang mudah pecah, Shintarou membantu disamping kanan, Ryouta disamping Kiri sedangkan Takao berjaga dibelakang. Begitu mereka menuruni anak tangga dan sampai di bawah, pemandangan indah memasuki mata Tetsuya.

" _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_ " Teriak mereka semua menyambut kedatangan Tetsuya. Senyuman tipis tercetak dari bibir pucat dengan matanya yang sayu.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ _minna_ " jawab Tetsuya.

"Tetsu _-kun_ ~ _Tanjoubi Omedetou_. Ini hadiah untukmu" Momoi langsung memberikan kotak berwarna pink dengan pita berwarna biru.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ Momoi _-san_ , aku senang" Tetsuya menerima hadiah itu, begitu membukanya, sebuah syal berwarna merah muda lembut menyapa matanya.

"I-itu aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Kalau kau tak suka warnanya, kau bisa menyimpannya" Momoi menunduk dengan memainkan jemarinya.

"Ini berharga Momoi _-san_ , aku akan memakai dan menjaganya" Momoi langsung tersenyum senang tak luput sebuah rona merah menghias di pipinya.

" _Saa_ , kita mulai pestanya _-ssu_ " Teriak Ryouta semangat.

Acara dimulai, mereka semua menikmati makan bersama. Ada senda gurau juga kekonyolan dari tingkah Kagami dan Daiki yang tak jauh beda – alias tukang makan dan adu cepat. Di sisi lain, Atsushi disibukkan dengan menyiapkan sup khusus untuk Tetsuya sementara Shintarou tengah mengomel karna Ryouta yang sibuk sendiri mengambil makanan bahkan rebutan dengan Izuki. Takao yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa renyah sambil menjahili Shintarou yang _Tsundere_.

Di tengah – tengah pesta, ketukkan pintu menghipnotis mereka semua. Saling pandang menjadi hal yang saat ini mereka lakukan. Meniliti satu persatu orang – orang yang ada disana, semua lengkap dan tanpa ada yang kurang. Seingat mereka, hanya akan ada Seirin, Himuro dan Takao yang datang karna kebetulan Shintarou membutuhkan bantuannya. Lalu siapa yang datang sekarang?

"Biar aku yang buka Shintarou _-nii_ " ucap Daiki yang langsung bangkit. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju pintu utama, dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia membuka pintu.

"Yo, _Hisashiburi danna_ Daiki" Mata Daiki membulat melihat pria yang berdiri di depannya. Pria dengan jaket tebal berbulu dan celana jins beserta sepatu mahal yang membuatnya berpenampilan casual juga dewasa. Tak luput, kedua tangannya membawa bungkusan besar serta senyuman manis yang menyejukkan.

"Shuuzou – _Nii_?" Gumam Daiki. Yah, pria yang datang itu adalah Nijimura Shuuzou, kakak sepupunya.

"Hm, kau tak menyuruhku masuk Daiki? Aku jauh – jauh dari Nagasaki tapi kau malah menyambutku dengan mata terkejut seperti itu" Tersentak akan ucapan Nijimura, Daiki mengangguk.

" _Gomen_ , Silahkan masuk Shuuzou – _Nii_ " Daiki mempersilahkan, Nijimura segera masuk dan disambut dengan ekspresi yang sama- terkejut.

"Shuuzou – _Nii_?" ucap Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta dan Tetsuya bersamaan.

"Yo, apa kabar kalian? Sudah lama tak bertemu" Ucap Nijimura senang. Jika Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta dan Tetsuya menyambut semangat, lain hal dengan Seirin yang masih tak mengerti.

" _Etto_ , dia siapa Midorima _-san_?" tanya Kagami.

"Nijimura Shuuzou, dia adalah sepupu kami" jawab Shintarou seadaannya dan Seirin hanya manggut – manggut. Tapi lain hal dengan Momoi yang melebarkan matanya.

"Nijimura Shuuzou? _Masaka_?!" Momoi langsung berdiri dan mendekat. "Kau adalah kapten _Club_ Basket terbaik sebelum Akashi Seijuurou masuk ke Teiko kan?" Nijimura tersentak kaget, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum canggung..

"Ah,, itu sudah lama. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengetahuinya" Nijimura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Dia adalah mantan manager _Club_ Basket Teiko, Shuuzou _-nii_." Nijimura mengalihkan pandangan pada pria yang baru saja berbicara.

"Tetsuya?" Segera ia mendekat ke arah Tetsuya yang selalu saja terlihat pucat saat bertemu. "Kau terkena demam lagi saat musim dingin?" Tanya Nijimura mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. "Cepatlah sembuh dan jaga kesehatanmu, musim dingin memang membuatmu rentan terhadap demam. Lain kali kau harus ekstra memperhatikan pola makan juga jangan terlalu sering berada di luar, mengerti?"

" _Haii_ , aku mengerti _Nii-san_ " jawab Tetsuya, Nijimura tersenyum sembari mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ yang lembut.

"Ini aku bawakan hadiah untukmu, _Tanjoubi Omedetou_ " Nijimura menyerahkan dua bungkusan besar yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ , _Nii-san_. Hadiahnya terlalu banyak, mungkin satu sudah cukup"

"Ah. Satu lagi titipan" jawab Nijimura cepat.

"Titipan? Dari siapa?" Tersadar akan pertanyaan Tetsuya, Nijimura buru – buru mencari alasan.

"Emh.. itu.. titipan dari.. " pandangan Nijimura tak fokus karna ia sibuk mencari jawaban. "Ah, itu dari Tanaka" celetuknya asal.

"Tanaka _-san_?" Alis Tetsuya tertaut.

" _Haii_ , itu dari Tanaka _-san_. Kau sudah lebih dari 1 bulan tak di rumah, jadi Tanaka begitu merindukanmu, terlebih para pelayan juga Mabuchi. Mereka semua merindukanmu, jadi saat aku berkunjung ke _Mansion_ mu, mereka menitipkan hadiah itu untukmu" Tetsuya tersenyum.

" _Soukka_ , boleh aku buka?"

"Tentu saja"

Tetsuya membuka salah satu hadiah itu, begitu melihat isinya, seluruh mata Seirin juga yang ada disana membulat lebar. Satu stel pakaian dengan model terbaru bahkan limited edition. Kaos berwarna _Baby Blue_ bergaris dengan kemeja berwarna jins hitam lengkap dengan garis petak – petak merah hitam mengukir di sekitar kantung. Tak hanya itu, Celana panjang berwarna hitam cassual juga sepasang sepatu putih dengan ornamen _Baby Blue_. Jika dipakai oleh Tetsuya, ia akan terlihat 100 kali lebih tampan.

"Ini pasti dari Shuuzou _-nii_ kan?" Nijimura hanya mengangguk.

"kau suka"

"Un, boleh aku buka yang satu lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak"

Tetsuya membuka bungkusan yang satu lagi, kali ini semua mata semakin membulat terkejut. Isi dari kotak itu memang bukanlah hal yang biasa, tapi sungguh luar biasa. Sepasang seragam basket lengkap dengan tanda tangan pemain MBA, tak luput sebuah Bola basket baru dengan tanda tangan yang sama. Di bagian bawah terlihat sepasang sepatu basket berwarna putih gradasi biru lembut dan terlihat tempahan. Hanya dengan melihat, semua orang tau jika itu harganya sangat mahal.

"Shuuzou _-nii_ , apa ini benar – benar dari Tanaka _-san_ , Mabuchi _-san_ dan para _Maid_?" tanya Tetsuya yang tak percaya, Nijimura hanya mengangguk canggung.

"tentu saja" Menghela nafas berat, ntah kenapa, Tetsuya merasakan jika itu bukan hadiah dari dari Tanaka, Mabuchi maupun para _Maid_. Ia yakin 100% para _Maid_ tak mungkin mampu membeli hadiah yang mahal itu. Hanya satu orang yang Tetsuya kenal mampu membelinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang saat ini tak berkumpul bersama mereka.

 _'_ _Sei-nii, aku tau ini hadiah darimu. Arigatougozaimasu, aku tak menyangka Sei-nii masih memperhatikanku. Tapi, jika ini bukan darimu, ku harap kau mengingat hari ulangtahun yang setiap tahun ku tunggu'_ Bisik Tetsuya dalam hari sembari memeluk bola basket yang baru ia dapat.

Di dalam _Caffe_ sederhana itu mereka berkumpul, tertawa bahkan berpesta hingga larut untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun orang yang penting – Akashi Tetsuya. Ruangan yang hangat itu semakin hangat bahkan ada kekonyolan disana, dari luar terlihat jelas bagaimana mereka bisa berkumpul meski salju mulai turun secara perlahan.

Di luar _Caffe_ , tepatnya di dalam sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Seorang pria melihat setiap kejadian itu dari balik jendela kaca hitam mobilnya. Mata ruby itu menatap rindu kearah surai warna – warni yang tertawa bahkan sesekali bersikap _protectif_ ke arah si surai _Baby Blue_. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia juga ingin ikut masuk dalam suasana pesta juga ingin memeluk si _Baby Blue_ yang biasanya jadi obat saat ia lelah. Ah, tak hanya si _Baby Blue_ , tapi si _Tsundere_ Shintarou, Si besar Atsushi, Si sulit diatur Daiki dan yang paling berisik Ryouta.

Semuanya, semua adik – adiknya sangat ia rindukan. Kesalahannya yang membiarkan orang lain merebut tubuhnya dan berbuat sesuka hati hingga kelima adiknya melepas marga akashi. Di balik kemudi, pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengan dengan mata yang mengintip lurus ke dalam ruangan.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya, _Gomen ne_. Aku janji, suatu saat nanti kita akan berkumpul seperti dulu dan merayakan pesta ulang tahun bersama. Tunggulah lebih lama" Bisikknya nyaris seperti sebuah lirihan dari kerinduan yang terpendam.

Pertahanan Akashi Seijuurou harus runtuh setiap kali melihat kelima adiknya yang bersama dari jauh. Miris, ia tak bisa bersama dengan mereka yang ia sayangi terlebih di hari ulang tahun si bungsu yang ke – 16. Kesempurnaa, Keabsolutan bahkan segala yang selama ini ia banggakan kini tak berguna tanpa kelima adik yang ia sayangi. Satu hal yang terlintas dalam benak Seijuurou setiap melihat kelima adiknya.

 ** _'_** ** _Aku adalah kakak yang buruk, Gomen ne.'_**

 ** _TO Be Continue..._**

Gomen karna kecewa dengan chapter sebelumnya, jujur ajah, chapter kemarin akan ada hubungannya untuk chapter2 yang akan datang... Oh ya, maaf juga karna banyak typo, gak sempat mau edit.. n tingginya Sei-chan nambah 10cm yah.. dr 173 jd 183.. Di sini juga ada beberapa bagian yang sejujurnya lian lupa.. ntar kalau ingat lian beri tau deh..

thanks buat kalian semua yang udah komentar,, jujur itu membangun banget.. untuk chapter - chapter selanjutnya fokus sama persaudaraan keluarga Akashi,, dan untuk chapter depan khusus untuk Sei-chan. Chapter depan juga akan di jelasin mengenai keluarga akashi secara mendetail.. jadi jika kalian masih menunggu, lian berterima kasih, jika tidak, lian gak apa- apa, soalnya ff ini adalah salah satu FF iseng lian ajah.. Soalnya idenya juga klise dengan konflik yang gak terlalu rumit juga. Feelnya juga masih berantakkan, dan lian akui itu.. Lian bukan penulis yang sempurna, tapi lian akan coba membuat tulisan lian menjadi lebih baik dari yang sebelum - sebelumnya..

Buat yang ngidam angst, mungkin di chapter 15 sama 17 akan membuat kalian puas... chapter 16 masih flashback sedangkan 18 masih dalam proses dan itu asli lian kehilangan ide.. jadi kalau telat mohon jangan paksa lian, soalnya lian gak hanya ngerjain 1 FF, tapi lian ngerjain 3 FF, jadi konsentrasi agak terganggu.. deadlinenya juga cepat... Maaf yah..

sampai jumpa di _**chapter 14 - My Self**_


	15. Chapter 14 : My Self

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 14

%^My Self^%

Setiap manusia memiliki kekurangan dalam diri masing – masing, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sempurna walau bagaimanapun mereka mengatakan dirinya sempurna. Segala yang katanya bisa didapatkan dengan mudah bisa jadi hal kecil terasa sangat sulit untuk didapat. Tak hanya berlaku untuk satu orang, tapi untuk semua orang. Begitu juga Akashi Seijuurou yang dididik untuk menjadi sempurna dan panutan untuk kelima adiknya.

Jika kau merupakan anak sulung, kau pasti akan tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang kakak juga sebagai contoh untuk adik – adikmu selanjutnya agar bisa sepertimu bahkan menyusulmu. Beban yang ditanggung oleh anak sulung berkali lipat dari pada beban sang adik meskipun ia adalah anak ke-2 yang juga pantas menjadi panutan, tapi tetap saja patokan utama adalah anak sulung.

Seijuurou duduk diam di depan jendela yang terbuka, kaki kanannya berpijak searah dengan tempatnya duduk sedangkan satunya ia biarkan terayun bebas di udara. Langit malam kota Kyoto yang biasanya cerah kini tertutup mendung, gumpalan – gumpalan awan gelap siap menumpahkan air yang begitu banyak untuk membasahi kota yang memasuki musim semi. Perlahan tapi pasti, rintik – rintik hujan mulai turun secara perlahan hingga lama kelamaan semakin deras diiringi angin yang berhembus kencang. Bagai tak terganggu, Seijuurou sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kau bisa terkena demam jika duduk disana lebih lama, Sei" Tegur seorang pria yang beberapa bulan terakhir menemani sekaligus membantunya – Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Aku tak akan kena demam, aku bukan Tetsuya yang mudah terkena demam" Seijuurou masih menatap kota yang kini telah basah terkena hujan.

"Jangan menyombongkan dirimu, sekuat apapun tubuh yang kau miliki pasti ada saatnya menjadi lemah Sei" Nijimura mendekat secara perlahan.

"Tubuh ini bukan hanya milikku, masih ada satu orang lagi yang memilikinya" Seijuurou berbicara pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Nijimura.

"Tetap saja tubuh itu masih bagian darimu" Nijimura kini telah berada di depan Seijuurou. " _Ne_ , apa kata sensei?"

"Apanya?" Seijuurou bertanya balik.

"Jangan pura – pura tak tau Sei, kau sudah menjalani terapi selama 4 bulan lebih. Jangan katakan tak ada hasilnya" Seijuurou menghembus nafas pelan.

"Bukannya tak ada perkembangan, bahkan aku semakin serba salah sekarang" Dahi Nijimura mengerut bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Sei?" Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya pada kota dan menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Semakin aku ikut terapi itu, semakin sering pula aku dan dia bertukar tempat. Tak hanya itu, dalam keadaan biasa, mataku bisa melihat sosoknya menyeringai tajam dengan gunting merah di tangan kanannya. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihatnya tertawa, juga menatap tajam saat aku tengah lengah." Seijuurou menyentuh rambutnya dan menyisirnya kebelakang. "Aku tak mengerti, semakin aku ingin melepasnya, maka semakin kuat pula ia mengikatku dan sesuka hatinya berganti tempat." Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya sembari menatap Nijimura sendu. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang Shuuzou? Dia tak mau pergi"

"Haah,, ini sulit Sei" Nijimura menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding terdekat sembari melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Satu – satunya obat dari alter Ego adalah kau sendiri yang menghapusnya"

"Bagaimana caranya Shuuzou? Setiap kali aku ingin menghapusnya, semakin sering pula ia muncul dalam duniaku. Baik itu dunia nyata maupun dunia mimpi, semuanya pasti ada dia. Aku lelah Shuuzou dan aku ingin bertemu adik – adikku" Rambut Seijuurou yang tadinya rapi kini mulai berantakkan karna ulahnya.

"Berjuanglah Sei, kau pasti bisa menghapusnya." Nijimura menepuk pundak Seijuurou pelan. "Oh ya, selama ini kau belum menceritakan apapun bagaimana caranya kau bisa menciptakan dia? Apa ada sesuatu yang memicunya?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Haus akan kemenangan dan membenci kekalahan" Seijuurou menarik nafas dalam dan menghembusnya pelan. "Dia akan muncul saat keinginan menangku semakin menjadi – jadi dan ia akan mengambil alih jika aku dihadapkan pada garis kekalahan."

"Kenapa tak kau hilangkan saja keinginan untuk menang itu Sei? Mudahkan?" Seijuurou sekali lagi menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku sudah terikat peraturan _Otou-san_. Sulit rasanya untuk menghilangkan keinginan untuk menang yang menggebu" Nijimura masih melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari sesekali berfikir.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa kembali?"

"Mudah, hanya dengan mengingat kelima adikku serta melihat wajah polos Tetsuya, aku akan kembali bangkit dan dia tertidur"

"Apa kau sudah menceritakan semua pada _Sensei_?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Sudah semua, bahkan aku juga sudah mengatakan jika aku bisa melihat sosoknya di dunia nyata" Seijuurou menatap ke arah Nijimura yang belum bergeming dari tempatnya. "Sosok itu merupakan tahap akhir dari apa yang ku alami, seharusnya dalam waktu dekat dia bisa hilang tapi semakin aku menginginkan sosoknya menghilang, semakin sering pula ia muncul" Seijuurou menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. "Aku tak mengerti Shuuzou, bagaimana bisa aku menciptakan orang lain dalam diriku dan sialnya dia adalah sisi gelapku"

Nijimura yang sedari tadi hanya bersandar sembari melipat kedua tangannya, kini mendekat ke arah Seijuurou dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia tahu jika sepupunya ini sangat tertekan dengan keadaan yang ada, bahkan ia tahu persis jika Seijuurou merindukan untuk berkumpul bersama adik – adiknya. Ia mengerti walau ia adalah anak tunggal, sejujurnya ia sudah menganggap Seijuurou, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Sei, aku tau kau kesulitan sekarang. Berusahalah lebih keras untuk bisa menghilangkan sosok lain dalam dirimu, bukankah kau dituntut untuk menang? Musuhmu bukan orang lain, tapi musuhmu adalah dirimu sendiri yang ingin mengalahkanmu" Tertegun, Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Musuhku adalah diriku sendiri? Ah, kenapa aku tak terfikir hal itu?" Nijimura mengernyit tak mengerti. "Sekarang aku mengerti, _Arigatou_ Shuuzou, sekarang aku tau bagaimana cara menghilangkan sosoknya meskipun masih butuh waktu lebih lama"

"Hah? Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Nijimura dibuat terbodoh dengan sikap Seijuurou yang sedikit berbeda.

" _Haii_ , tapi aku masih membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk bisa kembali"

"Berapa lama?"

"Akhir tahun…. Mungkin" Nijimura tersentak seketika.

"Oh ayolah Sei, itu terlalu lama." Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bisa mempercepatnya sampai kejuaraan _inter-high_ berakhir"

"Kau ini, itu masih akhir musim panas." Nijimura menggerutu tak jelas, setelahnya ia menatap ke arah Seijuurou dengan tatapan puas. " _Maa_ , aku rasa itu lebih baik dari pada akhir tahun." Nijimura mengambil langkah menjauh. "Minggu depan aku mau kembali ke Akihabara untuk menandatangani kontrak penting, setelahnya aku bisa tinggal lebih lama disini"

Seijuurou menjawab dengan senyuman dan turun dari jendela. Ia menutupnya sembari mengejek ke arah hujan jika ia telah menemukan apa yang selama ini ia butuhkan juga ia cari. Hari itu, hari dimana Seijuurou mengetahui bagaimana caranya agar bisa menghilangkan sosok lain yang bersemayam di tubuhnya dan dengan sesuka hati mengambil alih tubuhnya.

_ooOOOoo_

Ruangan itu masih sama, terletak di puncak tertinggi gedung pencakar langit di Kyoto. Dari jendela kaca yang besar, ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota Kyoto yang tradisional juga lebih menarik dari kota Tokyo. Tapi ada satu yang berbeda dari Kyoto, tempat itu terasa hampa karna tak ada orang – orang yang ia cintai berada disisinya.

Pria bersurai merah terang terlihat berdiri melihat jendela tanpa niat bergeming sedikitpun. Matanya terfokus menatap keluar, dimata orang awam ia terlihat sendiri, tapi dimata pria itu, dia bisa melihat sosok lain berdiri disampingnya. Sosok lain dengan pakaian yang sama tapi jas yang ia gunakan hanya tersampir begitu saja di bahu tegapnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada juga dagu yang terangkat tinggi untuk menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya ia. Tak luput, sebuah gunting berwarna merah tergenggam diantara lipatan tangan itu.

"Kau mau apa Hm?" Gumam Seijuurou pada sosok itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya menunggu waktu sampai keinginanmu untuk menang itu meluap" jawab sosok yang disana.

"Aku memang ingin menang, tapi aku tak butuh bantuanmu" Seijuurou berbicara tenang sembari menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Kau jangan munafik Akashi Seijuurou, aku tau kau itu lemah dan butuh bantuanku" Sosok itu berbicara remeh. "Kau bahkan membiarkanku untuk menangani ini sendirian, menjadikan kelima adik – adikmu sempurna" Belum selesai sosok itu bercerita, Seijuurou memotongnya cepat.

"Dan menjadikan mereka kehilangan segalanya, jangan lupakan itu" Sosok itu mendengus.

"Itu karna mereka bukan bagian dari keluargamu lagi, Akashi Seijuurou"

"Mereka masih keluargaku, dan mereka juga masih menjadi adik – adik yang bisa ku banggakan"

"Banggakan? Kau bergurau? Ck, mereka sekarang hanyalah pemilik restoran kecil dengan penghasilan yang tak sampai 1% dari hasil yang kau dapat setiap harinya. Itu yang kau katakan hebat?" Seijuurou melirik sekilas ke arah Sosok itu yang sudah berdecih tak jelas.

"Aku tidak bergurau, 1% itu sudah melebihi dari apa yang ku dapat. Kau tau, selama ini mereka sukses dengan menggunakan nama Akashi yang sudah besar, tapi sekarang, mereka berhasil memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri dengan usaha juga semangat mereka tanpa perlu membanggakan marga Akashi"

" _Baka_! Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan semangat kau membanggakan mereka Akashi Seijuurou? Mereka bahkan jauh dari kata pemenang yang sempurna"

"Tidak, mereka sudah sempurna di mataku." Sosok itu mengernyit bingung. "Shintarou sekarang sudah mulai berubah, ia tak lagi menjadi dokter yang terfokus pada kesehatan orang – orang di rumah sakit maupun untuk orang terdekatnya, ia sekarang berubah menjadi sosok yang menjaga kesehatan semua orang melalui minuman yang ia buat"

"Cuma itu? Aku rasa itu bukanlah hal yang bisa kau banggakan Akashi Seijuurou"

"Atsushi, dia memang Chef yang handal dan bisa memasak masakkan apa saja untuk kalangan atas, tapi sekarang ia sadar jika makanan yang ia buat bisa disajikan untuk kalangan bawah dengan mencoba berbagai eksperimen kecil. Ia tak hanya menciptakan makanan untuk semua kalangan tapi juga memikirkan kesehatan orang – orang yang memakan masakkannya. Dia jauh lebih baik" sosok di samping Seijuurou memutar bola mata malas.

"Itu membosankan Akashi Seijuurou"

"Daiki sekarang menjadi pribadi yang lebih rajin, kemampuannya dalam basket akhirnya bisa ia kembangkan juga ia bagi bersama atlit – atlit yang ia latih. Sifatnya juga menjadi lebih ramah, aku bersyukur dia menjadi seseorang yang tak membanggakan kemampuan seperti dulu"

"Ck, ceritamu semakin membosankan"

"Ryouta, dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih ceria juga lebih terbuka dengan semua orang. Ryouta juga tak bermulut tajam seperti biasanya jika didepan orang lain, aku merasa Ryoutalah yang paling terlihat berubah terhadap orang lain" Sosok di sana terlihat semakin jenuh mendengar celotehan Seijuurou jadi yang ia lakukan hanya diam.

"…"

"Terakhir Tetsuya, diantara semuanya, Tetsuya tak banyak berubah tapi aku merasa semangat juangnya semakin bertambah. Aku tak bisa lagi menghitung berapa kali ia harus merasakan pusing juga demam saat kelelahan, kau tau, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, tapi keadaan memaksaku untuk tak bisa merawatnya seperti biasa" Seijuurou memandang jauh kota Kyoto dari ketinggian. "Keinginannya untuk mengalahkanku benar – benar membuatku bangga padanya, walau paling lemah tapi dia yang paling semangat untuk berjuang. Aku memiliki adik yang hebat bukan?" Sosok di samping Seijuurou sudah memandang bosan dan seperti tak peduli,.

"Kau sudah selesai menceritakan keadaan adikmu yang sudah ku ketahui itu?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan bagian dariku juga" Seijuurou berbalik dan menatap dalam sosok di depannya, sosok yang begitu mirip dengannya terlebih mata merah ruby juga emas di satunya.

"Berbeda, aku bukan bagian darimu" Sosok itu memalingkan wajah dari Seijuurou, seolah menghindari sosok mata ruby kembar itu.

"Kau bagian dari diriku, kau adalah sosok yang ku ciptakan karna tekanan stress juga keinginan menang yang meluap. Sayangnya, karna kau juga, aku kehilangan adik – adikku." Seijuurou mencoba mendekat, sedangkan sosok itu berjalan mundur. "Hei, bisakah kita berdamai? Kau tak bosan dengan keadaan yang ada?" Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya.

"HAH?! Berdamai? Jangan bermimpi Akashi Seijuurou, aku akan selalu ada untuk membuatmu menang dan menjadi sempurna" Sosok itu terlihat gelisah.

"Aku tau, aku memang masih ingin menjadi pemenang yang sempurna, tapi tanpamu" Sosok itu terlihat emosi.

"Kau bergurau Akashi Seijuurou?! Kau tak akan bisa sempurna tanpa bantuanku!" Nada sosok itu meninggi di telinga Seijuurou.

"Aku bisa, aku akan sempurna dengan bantuan adik – adikku"

"Tidak! Mereka hanya menghancurkan apa yang kau punya"

"Aku tak peduli, ketika mereka menghancurkannya, aku bisa membangunnya lagi bersama mereka pula." Seijuurou menghirup nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan, tangannya masih terulur untuk mengajak perdamaian.

" _Baka_! Kau memang tak mengerti situasi Akashi Seijuurou! Kau bisa saja mudah dihancurkan, jangan lupa apa yang Haizaki Shogo lakukan setelah kau pecat"

"Aku tak lupa dan aku sudah siap menerima apapun perbuatannya, tak masalah jika ia mengincarku dan setelahnya akan ku pastikan ia tak akan menyentuh adik – adikku"

"Kau bisa kalah _Baka_!" Sosok itu semakin murka.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, karna aku adalah pemenang. Akan ku buktikan jika aku bisa jadi pemenang setelah kita berdamai" Sosok itu menatap ragu ke arah uluran tangan Seijuurou.

"Kau yakin?" tantangnya.

"Aku yakin"

Sosok itu mendekat dan saat itu juga, pasangan mata Ruby/Emas bertatap pandang dengan sepasang mata Ruby. Tangan itu menyambut uluran tangan Seijuurou hingga tertaut sempurna, Seijuurou mengembangkan senyumannya sedangkan sosok itu menatap tajam juga ragu. Ia tau jika Seijuurou saat ini akan mengatakan sesuatu, sosok itu menunggu hingga akhirnya Seijuurou mulai berbicara.

"Kau lihat, aku menjadi pemenang"

"Apa?"

"Aku adalah pemenang karna aku berhasil mengalahkanmu"

"K-kau—" ucapan itu terputus saat Seijuurou memeluk sosok itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

" _Arigatou_ , berkatmu, seluruh adik – adikku berubah menjadi lebih baik. Kau juga sudah membuat kemenangan dengan mudah ku dapatkan terlebih dengan usaha yang kau lakukan, perusahaan cabang ini tak jadi hancur. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, ingatlah satu hal, kau tetap bagian dari diriku" Bisik Seijuurou pada sosok itu.

"K-kau.." sosok itu tercekat.

"Kau telah melakukan segalanya, sekarang giliranku untuk memulainya lagi dari awal."

"….." Sosok itu terdiam, tak berbicara lagi dan Seijuurou dapat merasakan sosok itu menegang.

"Kau yang terbaik, _Arigatou_ " ucapan Seijuurou terpaku, ia tak bergerak hingga sebuah lirih terdengar di telinga Seijuurou.

"Akashi Seijuurou.." lirih sosok itu.

" _Haii_ , itu namaku. _Sayonara_ , diriku yang lain"

Ntah perasaan Seijuurou saja atau memang ia merasakan jika sosok itu menangis seiring dengan dirinya menghilang ditelan cahaya. Yang jelas, ada rasa lega yang berkumpul di dada Seijuurou saat ini. Sosok yang menjadi pemicu dari keadaannya saat ini kini telah menghilang. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan, sekarang waktunya ia mengatur rencana untuk bisa kembali berkumpul bersama saudara – saudaranya.

_ooOOOoo_

Pukul 12:00 tepat tengah hari, waktunya jam makan siang dan para pelayan restoran telah bersiap di tempat masing – masing untuk menunggu para pelanggan. Hari ini terasa lebih istimewa karna kelima orang pemilik saling bekerja sama untuk memuaskan hati pelanggan. Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya telah siap dengan seragam baru yang melekat di tubuh mereka untuk menyambut para pelanggan.

"Tetsuya, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Jika kau sudah merasa lelah, segera istirahat dan bawa ini sebagai _Lucky Item_ Aquarius hari ini" Si surai hijau – Shintarou menyerahkan sebuah kain lap berwarna Hijau.

"Ini _Lucky Item_ ku?" tanya Tetsuya tak percaya.

"Hmph, aku tau itu memang benda murah tapi setidaknya bisa menjauhkanmu dari kesialan _Nanodayo_ "

" _Nii-cchi_ selalu saja memberi _Lucky Item_ untuk Tetsuya _-cchi_ , kapan _Nii-cchi_ memberikanku _Lucky Item_ juga _-ssu_?" Sungut Ryouta yang sudah disibukkan mengelap meja.

"Percuma saja kalau kau diberikan _Lucky Item_ Ryouta, tetap saja kesialan berpihak padamu" Celetuk Daiki mengelap meja tak jauh dari Ryouta.

" _Hidoii-ssu_! Atsushi _-nii…._ " Rengek Ryouta menuju kakak nomor 3.

"Ryouta _-chin_ memang selalu kena sial, jadi tidak perlu _Lucky Item_ " Atsushi dari dapur berbicara malas.

"Kenapa kalian semua tak peduli padaku _-ssu_? Aku adik kalian juga _-ssu_ " gerutu Ryouta.

"Kau adik yang tak dianggap Ryouta" gurau Daiki dan diiringi tawa dari yang lainnya sedangkan Ryouta sudah merutuk kesal.

"Sudahlah, Ryouta _-nii_. Itu tak masalah, selama Ryouta – _Nii_ masih menjadi kakakku, aku selalu membela Ryouta _-nii_ " Ucapan Tetsuya seperti air sejuk yang masuk ke kerongkongan yang kering. Tanpa basa – basi lagi, Tetsuya mendapat hadiah terjangan juga pelukkan maut dari Ryouta.

"Kau memang adik kesayanganku _-ssu_. Kau memang yang terbaik Tetsuya _-cchi_ , dan mereka adalah kakak yang terburuk _-ssu_." Ryouta berucap sembari menggosok – gosokkan pipinya ke pipi Tetsuya tanpa peduli aura gelap membumbung tinggi dari ketiga kakak mereka.

"RYOUTA( _-chin_ )!" Tersadar dari tatapan maut kakaknya, Ryouta segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan langsung berlari menjauh.

Jika saja Ryouta bisa berfikir jernih, sebenarnya tak ada tempat lagi untuknya bisa berlari karna ruangan itu semakin sempit karna ada tambahan meja dan kursi serta beberapa modifikasi ruangan karna restoran mereka sudah maju pesat. Tak hanya itu, sekarang sudah ada beberapa pelayan tambahan yang bekerja paruh waktu. Karna namanya _Basketball_ _Caffe_ , para pelayan baru juga berasal dari tim basket. Mereka adalah Izuki, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi yang berperan sebagai pelayan, Kagami membantu didapur dan satu orang lagi adalah Momoi Satsuki yang dipercaya sebagai Kasir.

"Permisi, maaf kami terlambat" ucap beberapa orang yang memasuki _Caffe_ itu.

"Tak masalah, kalian bisa mengganti pakaian di belakang sekarang karna sebentar lagi _Caffe_ ini akan dibuka, _Nodayo_ " mengangguk mengerti, Orang itu – Izuki, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Kagami dan Momoi langsung bergegas mengganti pakaian.

Awalnya Shintarou tak setuju mempekerjakan siswa menengah atas, tapi karna Tetsuya memberikan alasan logis mengenai keuangan – yang katanya dibawah rata – rata sekaligus untuk tambahan uang kas Club - akhirnya Shintarou menyerah dan membiarkan mereka untuk bekerja di _Caffe_ yang baru mereka buka. Tak berapa lama, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Kagami dan Momoi sudah keluar dari tempat ganti.

"Maaf menunggu" ucap mereka bersamaan dan mengambil posisi masing – masing.

"Tak perlu seformal itu, kalian sudah hampir 1 bulan bekerja disini. Anggaplah ini usaha kita bersama" ucap Daiki.

"Aku tau itu, tapi bukannya itu tak sopan" Celetuk Kagami.

"Aku tak berbicara padamu, Bakagami. Aku berbicara dengan para _senpai_ mu" Daiki berbicara acuh sedangkan perempatan merah sudah muncul di pelipis Kagami.

"Formal merupakan kata dasar dan kalau ditambah akhiran –in akan jadi Formalin, _Kitakore_!" Izuki menepuk telapak tangannya dan mencatat di buku kecil yang berisi lelucon tak lucu miliknya.

"Diamlah izuki" Celetuk Hyuuga. "Ma, sekarang apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Semua sudah diselesaikan _Senpai_ , kita tinggal menunggu pelanggan juga pengunjung yang datang seperti biasa" Jelas Tetsuya.

" _Soukka_ , jadi kami benar – benar terlambat" Ucap Hyuuga menyesal.

"Tak masalah _-ssu_ , lagi pula kami sudah terbiasa setelah lebih dari setengah tahun menjalankan _Caffe_ ini _-ssu_ " Ryouta tersenyum cerah.

" _Mou_ ~~ Tapi tetap saja kami merasa bersalah, Kise _-san_ " ucap Momoi.

"tidak apa - apa, itu bukan masalah Momo _-chin_ " Ucap Atsushi dari dapur.

"Kau dengarkan Momoi _-san_ , keterlambatan kalian bukan masalah besar" Tetsuya tersenyum sembari menepuk kepala Momoi. Sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja ada aura kecemburuan menguar dibalik punggung keempat kakaknya yang melihat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana, Tetsuya? Sebentar lagi _Caffe_ dibuka dan bersiaplah di tempatmu, _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou menginterupsi, semua yang ada langsung menatap horror kearahnya. "Apa? Aku hanya mengingatkan, _Nodayo_ " Elak Shintarou yang jelas – jelas terlihat cemburu berat karna adiknya sekarang sudah punya kekasih.

" _Jya_ , Ayo kita bersenang – senang" Kiyoshi mengakhiri semuanya.

Teriakkan semangat menggema di _Caffe_ itu, Momoi sudah bersiap dibalik kasir, Shintarou dan Kiyoshi bersiap di meja minuman, Kagami dan Atsushi sudah menyiapkan bumbu, Ryouta, Daiki, Tetsuya, Izuki dan Hyuuga sudah bersedia untuk menyambut pelanggan yang datang. Tak butuh waktu lama setelah _Caffe_ di buka, beberapa pelanggan mulai berdatangan. Karna ini hari libur, rata – rata pengunjung adalah satu keluarga dan tak jarang ada pula pasangan yang datang.

Hari ini sangat ramai, seluruh meja juga sudah penuh. Shintarou dan Kiyoshi sudah disibukkan dengan aneka minuman dingin karna ini masih musim panas, Atsushi dan Kagami juga sibuk mempersiapkan menu khusus di musim panas. Tetsuya dan Ryouta disibukkan dengan mencatat pesanan, Izuki dan Hyuuga sedang disibukkan mengantar makanan sedangkan Daiki disibukan dengan cucian piring yang menumpuk.

 _Caffe_ sederhana itu sangat sibuk, setiap ada pelanggan yang keluar akan ada lagi pelanggan yang masuk juga ada pula pelanggan yang pesan makanan hanya untuk dibawa pulang. Di tengah kesibukan mereka, seorang pelanggan dengan rambut abu – abunya terlihat menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Bagaimana surai warna – warni itu bekerja keras, bagaimana sibuknya mereka bahkan repotnya mengerjakan segala sesuatu sendiri karna selama in selalu ada pelayan disamping mereka.

Seringai kecil muncul saat melihat si surai _Baby Blue_ sudah penuh peluh sedangkan yang lain masih belum merasakan lelah sama sekali. Beberapa kali si sruai _Baby Blue_ melintas serta menanyakan pesanan, beberpa kali pula pria itu mengatakan untuk memesan nanti dengan nada suara yang berbeda. Hingga akhirnya si Surai kuning berjalan disampingnya, sontak saat itu juga pria bersurai Abu – abu itu memanggilnya.

"Oi, pelayan Kuning" Panggilnya.

"Anda memanggilku, Tuan?" Ryouta mendekat dan saat itu pula ingatannya berputar pada bisikkan pria itu beberapa bulan lalu. "K-Kau"

"Ah, kau mengingatku rupanya" Ucap Pria itu remeh dan mulai bangkit. "Kalau begitu, aku tak perlu mengingatkanmu lagi. Bersiaplah, Akashi Ryouta. Bom waktu yang ku pasang akan meledak disaat yang tak terduga" Mata Ryouta membulat besar.

"B-Bom waktu?" Gumamnya kecil.

"Itu benar, Bom waktu. Ah, jangan salah sangka dulu. Itu bukan Bom sungguhan, tapi tetap saja akan berdampak buruk pada kalian" Seringai tajam muncul di bibirnya. "Ketika aku memetik jariku, maka… BOMMH! Semuanya akan hancur dan kalian yang tak menyandang nama Akashi akan lenyap"

"…." Ryouta menegang seketika, matanya membulat besar dengan bibir yang terkatub.

"Aku tak akan membuat ledakan dahsyat yang terlihat, tapi aku akan membuat ledakkan tak kasat mata tapi berimbas pada kalian." Pria itu mulai berjalan satu langkah. "Saat itu tiba, aku akan mengucapkan _Sayonara_ untuk kalian. _Matta na_ " Orang itu segera keluar melewati Momoi yang disibukkan dengan mesin kasir.

" _Uso_ , d-dia akan menghancurkan kami? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin" Gumam Ryouta yang masih tak percaya.

" _Nii-san_ " Tepukkan di bahu Ryouta seketika menyadarkan dirinya dari keterkejutannya.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_?" Ujar Ryouta tanpa sengaja.

" _Nii-san_ kenapa? Masih banyak pesanan, sebaiknya kita bergegas" Ryouta mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas ucapan adiknya.

Meski tangannya disibukkan oleh catatan menu juga pesanan yang dengan mudah ia hafal, tapi tetap saja fikirannya tertuju pada pria dengan surai abu – abu yang sudah dua kali mengancamnya. Bimbang sekaligus bingung, Ryouta ingin menceritakan mengenai pria itu pada ketiga kakaknya tapi ia juga tak mau mereka semua menjadi khawatir dan tak bisa bekerja seperti biasanya. Ryouta bingung bahkan mulai kacau karna fikirannya yang berkecamuk.

"Bom kasat mata? Bom seperti apa itu? Bagaimana jika itu benar – benar membuat Tetsuya _-cchi_ , Shintarou _-nii_ , Atsushi _-nii_ dan Daiki _-nii_ terluka? _Mou_ ~~ Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Berulang kali Ryouta memikirkan hal yang sama hingga pekerjaannya sedikit terganggu, tak jarang ia hampir saja tersandung dan menabrak Tetsuya yang notabene lebih pendek darinya – juga karna hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Dari gelagat Ryouta, Tetsuya bisa menebak jika ada yang tak beres pada kakaknya itu, tapi ia tak mau terlalu ambil pusing karna menurutnya, akan ada saat dimana Ryouta akan bercerita.

_ooOOOoo_

Seijuurou tengah disibukkan oleh beberapa pakaian yang terlihat menarik untuknya. Walau usianya sudah mnginjak 26 tahun, tapi bukan berarti seleranya menjadi seperti orang tua. Sebaliknya, Seijuurou terlihat antusias saat melihat beberapa kaos polos serta kemeja aneka warna berjejer rapi di sebuah toko pakaian ternama.

"Kau ingin membeli yang mana Sei? Ini sudah 2 jam kita disini" Suara Nijimura menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan Seijuurou.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih memilih pakaian yang tepat untuk Tetsuya" Seijuurou masih memilih pakaian yang ia inginkan.

"Ayolah Sei, kau sudah membelikan jas kedokteran terbaru untuk Shintarou, _design_ renovasi dapur untuk Atsushi, seragam kepolisian terbaru untuk Daiki, seragam Pilot lengkap untuk Ryouta dan sepasang sepatu untuk Tetsuya. Apa semua itu belum cukup Sei?" Gerutu Nijimura.

"Aku belum puas Shuuzou, aku tak mau hanya membelikan sepasang sepatu untuk Tetsuya"

"Itu bukan hanya sekedar sepatu Sei. Itu adalah sepatu karya terbaru _designer_ sepatu dunia, hanya ada 1 dan harganya bahkan melebihi harga 1 buah mobil _Ferrari_ , kau bilang itu belum cukup?" Seijuurou masih disibukkan memilih pakaian.

"Itu belum cukup, saat dia memenangkan kejuaraan _Inter-High_ dan _Winter Cup_ tahun lalu, aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat juga hadiah. Aku yakin tahun ini dia juga akan memenangkan Kejuaraan _Inter-High_ dan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik untuknya sekaligus permohonan maaf." Seijuurou tersenyum kecil saat melihat sebuah Kaos polos bergaris warna Biru juga Jaket berwarna Hitam-Putih.

"Kenapa hanya Tetsuya yang kau istimewakan _Hm_? Bukannya Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta juga memiliki banyak prestasi?"

"Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu, Shuuzou?" Nijimura mengernyit dengan dahi yang sudah memunculkan perempatan merah.

"Untuk apa aku bertanya jika aku tak butuh sebuah jawaban, Sei. Dan lagi, setidaknya hormati aku yang lebih tua 1 tahun darimu." Gerutu Nijimura.

"Baiklah, _Sumannai_. Alasanku lebih mengistimewakan Tetsuya karna yang lain sudah bisa ku pastikan jika mereka bisa sedangkan Tetsuya masih harus bekerja keras untuk bisa." Seijuurou menimbang – nimbang dua Kaos polos di tangan kanan dan kirinya. "Dari dulu, aku melihat Tetsuya seperti gelas kaca yang rapuh. Sekali saja ia terjatuh walau dengan ketinggian beberapa _cm_ , aku tak yakin gelas itu akan akan tetap utuh, pasti akan ada retakan juga sebagian yang pecah bahkan hancur. Marga Akashi menuntut kesempurnaan disetiap bidang, dan untuk menguasainya dibutuhkan kerja keras." Seijuurou meletakkan baju yang ditangan kirinya kembali ke tempatnya sedangkan baju yang satunya ia letakkan di kursi terdekat.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tentu tau alasannya Shuuzou. Aku, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta hanya perlu sering berlatih dan mengasah kemampuan kami. Berapa kalipun dan selama apapun kami berlatih, tak akan ada masalah yang berarti. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ akan percaya sepenuhnya pada kami, tapi untuk Tetsuya" Seijuurou menghela nafas, bermaksud untuk melanjutkan tapi malah dipotong oleh Nijimura.

"Aku sudah tau, dia tak bisa lelah dan aku masih ingat bagaimana _Ba-san_ mengkhawatirkannya" Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tapi yang membuatku tak percaya, bagaimana bisa jarak antara Tetsuya dan Ryouta terpaut 4 tahun? Bukannya jarak dari mulai Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta masing – masing hanya 2 tahun?" Seijuurou terlihat mengambil pakaian yang telah ia pilih dan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Sederhana, dulu _Kaa-san_ hanya ingin punya 5 orang putra dan Ryouta sebagai bungsu. Tapi di luar dugaan, saat Ryouta berusia 4 tahun, _Kaa-san_ tak sadar jika sudah mengandung Tetsuya dengan usia kandungan beberapa minggu" Seijuurou menyerahkan _Black Card_ untuk membayar pakaian yang ia pilih.

"J-jadi _Ba-san_ sama sekali tak tau kalau dia sudah.." ucapan itu terputus saat Seijuurou mengangguk. "L-Lalu apa hubungannya dengan keadaan Tetsuya sekarang?" Seijuurou menghela nafas dalam sembari keluar dari toko itu.

" _Kaa-san_ saat itu sama sekali tak pernah memeriksakan diri juga _control_ kesehatan seperti saat kami di dalam kandungan. _Kaa-san_ malah menyibukkan diri di rumah sakit bahkan sering lembur. Akibatnya, _Kaa-san_ harus mengkonsumsi beberapa obat – obatan untuk menambah stamina tanpa tau penyebab sebenarnya adalah kondisinya yang sedang hamil muda"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya _Ba-san_ sadar jika dirinya sedang hamil?"

" _Kaa-san_ baru sadar saat ia hampir saja mengalami keguguran, dan saat itu usia kandungan sudah memasuki 4 bulan. Karna perut _Kaa-san_ yang kecil, ia sendiri tak sadar jika ia sudah mengandung selama 4 bulan. Setelahnya _Kaa-san_ berhenti bekerja untuk sementara karna takut terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya yang belum melihat dunia, sayangnya saat usia kandungan menginjak 7 bulan, _Kaa-san_ mendapat kecelakaan kecil yang berakibat fatal"

"Maksudmu?"

"Benturan kecil dari _safetybelt_ yang dipakai saat mengendari mobil menekan perut _Kaa-san_ dan mau tak mau menyebabkan pendarahan. Saat itu yang menjadi pilihan utama _Tou-san_ adalah menyelamatkan _Kaa-san_ atau menyelamatkan Tetsuya, hingga akhirnya _Tou-san_ lebih memilih menyelamatkan _Kaa-san_ dan mengorbankan Tetsuya"

"HA?! Kau yakin _Ji-san_ memutuskan pilihan itu?" Seijuurou mengangguk lagi sembari terus berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Saat itu memang pilihan yang sulit, disisi lain, _Kaa-san_ ingin menyelamatkan Tetsuya sebagai penebusan karna ia tak bisa menjaga Tetsuya seperti yang lain." Seijuurou membuka kunci mobil saat sudah sampai di dekat mobil mewahnya. "Aku hampir tak percaya keajaiban saat itu, tapi saat dokter mengatakan mereka berdua selamat, aku jadi percaya jika keajaiban itu ada"

"Ah, aku ingat. Saat itu _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ datang untuk menjenguk, tapi aku tak ikut karna ada pertandingan basket. Seminggu setelahnya aku baru ikut ketika mereka menjenguk, kalau tak salah saat Tetsuya masih dalam ruangan khusus dan tak bisa dijenguk kan?"

" _Haii_ " Seijuurou menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai melajukan mobil. "Tetsuya dirawat di ruangan khusus selama 15 hari karna tubuhnya kecil juga karna lahir prematur. Berat badannya hanya 2 Kg. Terlalu kecil untuk bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan" Seijuurou menyetir perlahan dan membelah jalanan Kyoto. "Selain karna kecil, daya tahannya juga lemah terlebih paru – paru yang belum sempurna berkembang"

"Paru – paru?"

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu. Tetsuya tak hanya mudah terkena demam, tapi dia juga memiliki Asma tapi tak terlalu parah jadi kami tak terlalu khawatir dan membiarkan dia melakukan aktivitas yang ia sukai, termasuk basket. Asmanya jarang kambuh, dan kalau sudah kambuh, mau tak mau ia harus bernafas melalui selang _oxygen_ "

"Selang _Oxygen_?" Tanya Nijimura lagi.

" _Haii_ , di _Mansion_ , kami sudah menyiapkan segala peralatan jika sewaktu – waktu asmanya kambuh dan demamnya tinggi. Obat - obatan juga peralatan kedokteran telah disiapkan oleh Shintarou. Setiap bulan, Tetsuya akan _Check up_ untuk menjaga kesehatannya agar tak menurun drastis saat musim gugur dan musim dingin"

"Kalian benar – benar menjaganya dengan baik"

"Tentu saja, grafik kesehatan Tetsuya sering naik – turun dan tergantung pada cuaca. Hm, tak hanya cuaca, tapi saat ia lelah sudah pasti grafiknya akan meluncur tajam. Dari dulu _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ memang tak begitu memberatkan prestasi pada Tetsuya, _Tou-san_ hanya mewajibkan Tetsuya untuk bisa di bidang _Academic_ dan hanya boleh memilih satu kegiatan _Non-academic_. Awalnya Tetsuya hanya memilih Basket, tapi lama kelamaan ia sadar jika peraturan juga didikan dari _Tou-san_ adalah menjadikan nama Akashi sempurna. Karna kesadarannya itu, Tetsuya juga mengerti jika kami – kakaknya telah menjadi sosok yang sempurna"

"…"

"Tetsuya memiliki sebuah keinginan besar untuk mengalahkan kami, kakak – kakaknya yang sempurna dan tak ingin di cap sebagai kecacatan dalam nama Akashi. Tetsuya sebenarnya menanggung beban lebih berat dari yang kami tanggung, walau aku sebagai putra sulung menjadi patokan untuk kesuksesan adik – adikku, tapi bagi Tetsuya, aku adalah sosok yang paling ingin ia kejar walau harus mengorbankan tubuhnya yang lemah." Nijimura menghembuskan nafas berat sembari meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala untuk membuat posisi nyaman.

"Haaah, aturan dari _Ji-san_ memang berat. Tapi seingatku, kalian memiliki julukan yang diberikan oleh _Ba-san_ sebagai pembeda, benarkan?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

" _Haii_ , _Kaa-san_ memang memberikan julukkan untuk kami agar orang lain mudah memanggil kami tanpa harus bingung dengan marga yang sama"

"Kalau begitu, bukannya lebih mudah memanggil nama kecil kalian?"

"Itu hanya berlaku untuk keluarga dan kalangan atas saja Shuuzou. Untuk teman bahkan orang – orang yang menurut _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ hanyalah orang biasa, kecuali para pelayan, mereka tak mengizinkan memanggil nama kami yang istimewa"

Dahi Nijimura mengernyit tajam, ayolah seberapa sombong dan bangganya mereka terhadap marga Akashi itu? Satu yang pasti, ibu mereka memiliki marga ' _Nijimura'_ dan tentu saja itu marga yang berada dibawah marga Akashi. Ough, Nijimura benar – benar tak habis fikir jika setinggi itukah marga Akashi yang mereka sandang dengan segudang kesempurnaan.

"Kalian terlalu meninggikan marga kalian Sei, sampai kalian harus mendapat julukkan aneh" Ucap Nijimura dengan mata yang berputar malas.

"Mungkin itu benar, tapi sebenarnya julukkan yang diberikan _Kaa-san_ tidak aneh karna sesuai dengan ciri fisik kami"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan, apa kau tau arti dibalik marga ' ** _Nijimura'_**?" Lagi dan Lagi, Shuuzou memutar bola mata malas.

"Aku tau kau memiliki IQ 200 Sei, tak perlu ku beritahu kau pasti sudah tau jika arti dibalik marga Nijimura adalah pelangi" Seijuurou memetik jarinya.

"Benar, dengan alasan itulah _Kaa-san_ yang bermarga Nijimura memberikan julukkan untuk kami" Nijimura mengernyit.

"Kau pasti bergurau, Sei."

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tak bergurau"

" _Uso_! Kau sendiri tak memiliki julukan" Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa bilang, nama depanku sesuai dengan identitasku yang sebenarnya. Akashi, sudah jelas tertera menggunakan kanji dengan arti warna Merah seperti rambutku. Tak hanya itu, aku adalah putra sulung yang menjadikan identitas kami terlihat dimata orang lain"

"Ah, jangan kau bahas soal itu. Aku muak mendengar kesombonganmu itu" Decak Nijimura kesal tapi tetap penasaran kelanjutan cerita Seijuurou.

"Shintarou mendapat julukkan Midorima karna warna rambutnya yang Hijau juga sifatnya yang _Tsundere_ juga _perfectionist_. Atsushi mendapat julukkan Murasakibara dengan alasan yang sama karna rambutnya yang berwarna ungu, begitu juga Daiki dengan Julukkan Aomine sedangkan Ryouta mendapat Julukkan Kise. Nama julukkan berdasarkan warna rambut"

"Tunggu dulu, Daiki dan Tetsuya memiliki warna rambut yang sama tapi sedikit berbeda. Lalu apa mereka mendapat julukkan yang sama" Seijuurou menggeleng.

"Tidak, Tetsuya mendapat julukkan Kuroko" Nijimura membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Kuroko? Kau pasti bercanda, _Kuro_ artinya hitam dan rambut Tetsuya jelas – jelas _Baby Blue_. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan julukkan seperti itu? Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa _Ba-san_ membuat putra keluarga Akashi dengan rambut warna – warni seperti itu? Apa kalian menjadi bahan percobaan _Ba-san_?" Cerocos Nijimura.

"Tetsuya mendapat julukkan Kuroko karna keberadaannya yang sulit dideteksi sejak kecil, terlebih dari dulu Tetsuya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di balik selimut karna sering sakit. _Kaa-san_ memberikan julukkan hitam bukan berarti membuatnya terbelakang, tapi untuk membuat kami kakak – kakaknya terlihat lebih terang lagi."

"membuat kalian lebih terang? Ha?! Dia itu paling muda tapi bagaimana bisa membuat kalian lebih terang?"

"Sederhana, Ibaratkan melukis. Tetsuya seperti Kanvas Hitam pekat yang sama sekali tak menarik, tapi dengan adanya kami yang berwarna terang seperti merah, Hijau, _Navy Blue_ dan Kuning, kanvas pekat itu menjadi lebih menarik. Yah seperti langit malam yang berhias cahaya aurora dikutub utara" Nijimura mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, jadi itu sebabnya dia mendapat julukkan Kuroko"

" _Haii_ " Seijuurou mengangguk. "Untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan kenapa kami bisa memiliki surai warna – warni, yah mungkin saja _Kaa-san_ bereksperimen atau mungkin karna do'a _Kaa-san_ yang menginginkan putra yang terlihat seperti pelangi"

"Berarti kau salah satunya?"

"Tidak, kau tau sendiri warna rambut _Tou-san_ sama persis denganku dan untuk Tetsuya, sudah jelas sebelumnya jika _Kaa-san_ tak tau kami semua akan memiliki seorang adik lagi. Jadi, aku fikir rambut _Baby Blue_ Tetsuya itu dari _Kaa-san_." Nijimura menggosok – gosok dagunya sembari berfikir.

"Benar juga, kalau ku lihat – lihat, Tetsuya seperti _fotocopy_ -nya _Ba-san_. Dari pada tampan, mungkin Tetsuya lebih cocok jika ku bilang manis dan imut seperti permen kapas" Seijuurou gantian memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak – tidak tentang Tetsuya, dia itu benar – benar laki – laki tulen dan jangan fikir kalau dia akan berubah gender" Nijimura mendengus.

"Kau fikir aku akan memikirkan itu?" Seijuurou mendengus kesal.

"Sudah tertera jelas dimatamu Shuuzou. Aku tau fikiran bodohmu itu"

"Hei, hei.. Sopanlah bicara pada yang lebih tua Sei. Kau terlalu sensitif saat menyinggung adik – adikmu"

"Itu kau sudah tau, jadi sebaiknya jangan menyinggung hal – hal aneh mengenai mereka, terlebih sifat anehmu yang memikirkan jika adik –adikku berubah gender, itu menjijikkan Shuuzou" Nijimura sontak tertawa kecil, ah benar – benar fikiran sepupunya yang satu ini, terlalu mudah baginya untuk membaca fikiran seseorang.

" _Haii_ , _Haii_. Aku tak akan berfikiran macam – macam. Sekarang, kapan kau akan menemui mereka?" Seijuurou tersenyum lembut dan pandangannya sedikit menerawang.

"Secepatnya, aku tak sabar bertemu dengan mereka setelah lebih dari 6 bulan tak bertemu." Nijimura yang duduk disamping Seijuurou ikut tersenyum lembut. Bahkan lengkungan manis kini menghias dibibir mereka.

Mobil mewah berwarna merah itu membelah jalanan kota Kyoto dengan kecepatan sedang namun terkesan cepat. Udara akhir musim panas terasa sejuk saat menyentuh helaian surai merah juga hitam yang berkibar lembut. Bangku bagian belakang terlihat penuh dengan tas – tas kertas bahkan beberapa bungkusan besar. Seijuurou mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan perasaan bahagia sekaligus tak sabar untuk bisa pulang ke Tokyo dan membawa kembali adik – adiknya untuk pulang ke _Mansion_ tempat dimana mereka tinggal hingga tumbuh dewasa. Seijuurou siap meminta maaf juga mengembalikan segela kerja keras serta profesi yang pernah dijalani adik – adiknya.

"Tunggu _Nii-san_ , Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta dan…." Lengkungan manis semakin lebar menghias dibibir Seijuurou. "Tetsuya"

 **To Be Continue...**

Yo Minna,, akhirnya LIan bisa update tepat waktu.. Terima kasih buat yang masih nunggu.. ^^

Lian gak mau banyak bicara lagi,, cuma mau nyampein chapter minggu depan adalah puncak dari konflik yang ada.. jadi bagi yang menunggu, lian senang hati update cepat, tapi kalau gak ada yang nunggu, mungkin telah 2 minggu.. ^^ Hehehehe...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. ^^

 **Chapter 15 : Game Over**


	16. Chapter 15 : Game Over

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 15

%^ _Game Over_ ^%

Senyum sumringah menghias dibibir Pria bersurai merah yang sibuk merapikan beberapa pakaian yang ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah koper. Tak luput, kotak – kotak dengan ukuran besar berbungkus kertas warna – warni turut bertengger diujung tempat tidurnya. Sesekali, pria itu mematut diri di depan cermin sembari merapikan tatanan rambut yang kiranya membuat wajah pria 26 tahun itu agar terlihat lebih muda lagi. Ketika ia merasa cukup, lengkungan manis semakin besar menghias bibirnya.

"Ini cukup, dengan menggunakan mobil mungkin dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam untuk sampai ke Tokyo." Ia segera menyambar sebuah jeket dan bergegas turun. "Shuuzou, aku telah siap" Teriakknya saat sampai di ruang tengah. Pria dengan surai hitam yang tengah menikmati alam mimpi, terpaksa membuka mata mendengar teriakkan sepupunya.

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak Sei? Ingat usiamu sudah lebih dari **setengah dari setengah abad**." Gerutu Nijimura yang berusaha bangkit dari posisi nyamannya, "Kau adalah sepupu merepotkan, ini masih jam 2 pagi dan kau berteriak tak jelas untuk segera berangkat ke Tokyo. Hei, kita masih bisa menunggu sampai matahari terbit Sei, Tokyo tak akan pernah berlari ataupun berpindah tempat hanya karna kita menunggu matahari terbit" Celoteh Nijimura. Pria yang dipanggil Sei atau pemilik nama Akashi Seijuurou kini memandang tajam kearah Nijimura.

"Oh, jadi kau tak mau ikut ke Tokyo?" Nijimura menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, ini terlalu pagi untuk berangkat Sei. Aku bahkan belum tidur dengan cukup, dan sekarang kau membangunkanku dengan paksa agar bisa bergantian saat menyetir. Ah, kau memang gila Sei" Nijimura mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi Shuuzou?" Shuuzou segera memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tak memiliki riwayat gangguan pendengaran kan? Ah, sudahlah, aku tau ini tak akan selesai." Nijimura menguap kecil dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Angkat semua hadiah untuk adik – adikmu dan aku akan menunggu dimobil. 10 menit lagi kita akan berangkat setelah aku memanaskan mesin" Seijuurou menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis, dan segera menyuruh para pelayannya untuk membawakan hadiah – hadiah yang telah ia siapkan terlebih dahulu.

Tak berapa lama, mobil mewah melaju membelah kota Kyoto yang saat ini lebih lengang. Dibandingkan dengan kota Tokyo yang selalu padat, Kyoto sedikit lebih lengang. Tanpa pelu menunggu waktu lama, Nijimura mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan standart demi keselamatan beserta Seijuurou yang duduk diam dengan _Earphone_ yang bertengger manis di telinga kedua telinganya, ada pula senandung kecil dari bibirnya pertanda ia tengah dalam _mood_ yang baik.

Nijimura sesekali melirik ke arah Seijuurou, matanya menatap sekilas pria yang ada disampingnya. Kesal bercampur malas, Nijimura menghela nafas dan menghidupkan musik sekeras mungkin. Lagu dari _Granrodeo – The Other Self_ dengan volume _Full_ sontak membuat Seijuurou tesentak kaget. Dengan tenang, Nijimura menikmati musik aliran _Rock_ dengan sesekali kepalanya ikut bergoyang tanpa sadar jika Seijuurou sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Bisa kau matikan lagumu itu Shuuzou?" Seijuurou menyipitkan matanya.

"HA? Apa? kau bebicara sesuatu?" Nijimura memasang eskpresi seperti tak dengar padahal ia bisa dengar dengan jelas.

"Aku tau kau dengar Shuuzou, matikan atau telingamu benar – benar tuli" Ancamnya. Nijimura menghardikkan bahunya santai.

"Ini lagu yang bagus Sei, aku tak mau mematikannya" Seijuurou mendelik kesal.

"Kalau begitu kecilkan volumenya, aku tak bisa mendengar lagu dari _earphone_ ku" Dengus Seijuurou.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga mematikan musik dari _Smartphone_ mu dan aku mematikan musikku. Aku bisa tenggelam dalam kebosanan jika kau sibuk dengan duniamu"

"Aku tidak sibuk dengan duniaku, Shuuzou. Aku hanya sedang benostalgia sekaligus membuang waktu"

"Bagaimana kau bernostalgia dan membuang waktu dengan besenandung sambil mendengarkan musik?" Gerutu Nijimura kesal.

"Ini bukan lagu biasa, ini lagu favoriteku dan adik – adikku" Dahi niijimura mengernyit.

"Lagu? Lagu apa?"

"Judulnya _Regal Generation_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _Teiko All Star_ dan OLDCODEX – _Lantana_. Ntah kenapa saat mendengar lagu itu, aku merasa mereka berada disampingku."

"Fikiran bodoh macam apa itu Sei? Sebentar lagi kau akan berkumpul dengan mereka"

"Aku tau, dan aku sudah tak sabar. Tapi, ntah kenapa aku perasaanku tak enak"

"Hmph, itu Cuma perasaanmu saja Sei. Aku tau kau gugup untuk bertemu lagi dengan mereka"

"Aku tidak gugup, Shuuzou. Aku benar – benar merasakan firasat buruk, terlebih kau belum bisa menangani Haizaki sialan itu kan?" Ah, Nijimura ingat, orang yang selama ini tengah ia cari dan sampai sekarang belum ia temukan. Memang benar jika Haizaki itu adalah ancaman untuk adik – adik Seijuurou, tapi belakangan ia tak melakukan apapun pada kelima adik Seijuurou dan menurutnya, semua akan baik – baik saja.

"Tenanglah, dia tak akan melakukan apa – apa. Aku akan mengurusnya lebih serius lagi nanti"

"Aku harap secepatnya kita menemukan si sialan itu, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada adik – adikku sebelum aku bertemu dengan mereka"

"Kau bisa pecaya padaku Sei"

"Hm.."

Suasana dalam mobil itu kini menjadi lebih tenang, gelapnya langit malam tak jadi penghambat sedikitpun untuk Nijimura melewati jalanan yang besar itu. Setelah satu jam lebih mengendarai mobil mewah itu, Shuuzou bergantian dengan Seijuurou. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk sekedar ke toilet atau membeli makanan ringan untuk cemilan di tengah perjalan yang lumayan jauh dar Kyoto ke Tokyo. Sekitar hampir 3 jam lebih mereka mengendarai mobilnya, mereka sampai di _Mansion_ Akashi yang tak pernah berubah. Selalu mewah dan menakjubkan dimata orang awam.

Langit masih gelap namun terlihat sedikit fajar mulai menyingsing, beberapa tukang kebun terlihat sudah mulai bekerja membersihkan tanaman liar juga menata ulang beberapa pohon dengan bentuk yang mulai berubah karna ranting yang semakin panjang. Beberapa pelayan sudah bersiap di depan pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan sang tuan muda yang datang mendadak. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Beberapa tukang kebun segera membungkuk hormat dan pelayan – pelayan di sana juga terlihat membungkuk.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Seijuurou _-sama_ , Shuuzou _-sama_ " Sapa kepala pelayan Mabuchi dan Pelayan Pribadi Tetsuya – Tanaka.

" _Tadaima_ , Mabuchi _-san_ , Tanaka _-san_ " Jawab Seijuurou lembut juga nada khas seorang putra sulung. "Rumah ini masih terawat seperti semula, aku senang walau tanpa mereka di rumah tapi kalian tetap bekerja seperti biasa"

"Itu memang kewajiban kami Seijuurou _-sama_ , menjaga rumah ini tetap bersih adalah pekerjaan yang telah kami lakukan sejak Tuan dan Nyonya besar Akashi masih ada" Jawab Mabuchi yang notabene adalah kepala pelayan yang telah lama bekerja untuk keluarganya.

" _Soukka_ , aku hampir lupa jika kalian sudah lama bekerja disini. Hm, sebelumnya boleh aku minta bantuan kalian?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Tentu saja, Seijuurou _-sama_ " jawab Tanaka dan Mabuchi bersamaan.

"Aku ingin kalian membersihkan kamar Shintarou, Atshushi, Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya. Lalu, aku ingin para Chef membuatkan beberapa makanan yang lezat dan jangan lupa untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaan mereka. Ah, hampir saja aku lupa, di dalam mobil aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk mereka semua, aku mau kalian meletakkan di kamar mereka masing – masing. Malam ini aku akan menjemput pulang mereka." Mabuchi, Tanaka beserta beberapa pelayan membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Seijuurou _-sama_ , Mungkinkah…." Ucapan Tanaka terputus saat Seijuurou mengangguk.

" _Haii_ , aku tau kemarin itu adalah salahku. Malam ini aku akan menjemput mereka dan aku harap bisa berkumpul seperti dulu." Seijuurou melirik ke arah lain. "Yah, setidaknya aku ingin meminta maaf pada semuanya dan berharap bisa mengulang dari awal lagi."

Tanpa menunggu waktu, para pelayan mengerti akan permintaan sang tuan muda dan bergegas menyiapkan segala keperluan. Beberapa pelayan terlihat mulai membersihkan ulang rumah beserta isinya, ada pula yang mulai membersihkan kamar pribadi para tuan muda, tak luput Tanaka juga mulai mengantar beberapa Chef untuk berbelanja untuk keperluan makan malam. Sungguh, ini menjadi hari yang sibuk juga akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan karna kelima tuan muda akan kembali. Suasana akan lebih meriah apa lagi suara teriakkan Ryouta, Gerutuan Daiki, ucapan malas Atsushi, Dengusan kesal Shintarou dan jangan lupakan yang menjadi objek _protectif_ lainnya – Tetsuya.

"Kau yakin malam ini mereka akan mau pulang Sei? Bukannya itu terlalu cepat"

"Aku yakin Shuuzou, tak mungkin mereka menolak jika ku jelas secara baik – baik."

"Menjelaskan itu mudah, mempercayai itu yang sulit"

"Aku akan meyakinkan mereka, terlebih aku akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta dan Tetsuya. Aku sudah menyiapkan kata – kata yang tepat untuk mereka. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka kembali."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri dan seolah – olah kau tau segalanya, Sei"

"Aku tau Shuuzou, karna aku seorang Akashi" Shuuzou memutar bola mata malas.

"Terserah kau saja"

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau juga harus menemani ku" Nijimura membuka mulutnya lebar, benar – benar tak bisa ditebak Sepupunya yang satu itu. Mau tak mau ia harus menemani Seijuurou menemui kelima adiknya dan membantu menjelaskan. Ah, Nijimura merasa jadi penengah untuk masalah keluarga ini.

" _Haii_ ~~" Jawab Nijimura malas – malasan. "Sebaiknya aku istirahat sebentar" Nijimura menguap dan bersiap berjalan menuju kamar khususnya.

"Kau mau kemana Shuuzou?" Tanya Seijuurou tenang.

"Sudah jelaskan? Aku akan ke kamar. Setidaknya istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang"

"Hm, bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk mengundur waktu istirahatmu. Ada hal yang harus ku lakukan dan aku ingin kau ikut" Nijimura mendelik tajam ke arah Seijuurou, ah, sepupunya itu memang merepotkan dirinya. Jika ia tak mengingat ayahnya dan ibunya Seijuurou adalah suadara kandung, bisa saja Nijimura melempar bola basket raksasa ke kepala merah itu.

"Ck, dasar sepupu menyebalkan"

_ooOOOoo_

Tak seperti biasanya, _BasketBall Caffe_ tak terlihat sesibuk biasanya. Seluruh penghuni sebagian emang masih bergelung di tempat tidur dan sebagian lagi tengah membersihkan sebagian _Caffe_ sekaligus menjadi rumah untuk mereka. Shintarou dan Atsushi yang menjadi paling dewasa diantara yang lainnya sibuk membersihkan peralatan yang dulunya tak pernah ia sentuh, Daiki bergelung di balik selimut, Ryouta sudah bangun sembari mengerjakan design baju untuk majalah musim gugur dan Tetsuya sedang membereskan beberapa buku di temani Nigou.

Hari ini mereka semua memutuskan untuk meliburkan _Caffe_ dan beristirahat sejenak, besok _Caffe_ akan buka seperti biasanya. Sore ini ada pertandingan _final Inter-High_ yang mempertemukan Seirin dengan Kaijo. Tak salah jika mereka memilih libur dan khusus untuk Ryouta, dia rela bangun sepagi mungkin agar designnya selesai dengan cepat dan bisa menonton pertandingan si bungsu.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ , apa kau akan berangkat pagi hari ini _-ssu_?" tanya Ryouta sembari membuat design bajunya.

"Begitulah Ryouta _-nii_ , _Coach_ menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul dan melakukan persiapan" Tetsuya masih disibukkan dengan beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Apa kau butuh Daiki _-nii_ untuk membantu Tetsuya _-cchi_?" Tetsuya tersenyum sembari menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu Ryouta _-nii_ , _Coach_ , Kagetora _-san_ dan Momoi _-san_ sudah cukup untuk membantu kami menang. Data yang sudah didapat dari Momoi _-san_ lebih dari kata membantu" Ryouta memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah Tetsuya.

"bukan itu maksudku _-ssu_." Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung ke arah Ryouta.

"….." Tanpa berbicara, Ryouta buru – buru menjelaskan.

"Akhir – akhir ini aku merasa ada yang menggangguku _-ssu_ " Ryouta meletakkan pensilnya dan melipat tangan didepan dada. "Apa kau tau salah satu pelanggan kita yang memiliki rambut abu – abu _-ssu_?" Tetsuya menggeleng tak tau. "Hah, pelanggan itu hanya duduk dan memperhatikan kegiatan kita, awalnya aku kira dia hanya ingin bersantai tapi saat pertama kali berbicara dengannya, aku merasa takut _-ssu_ " Ryouta tampak menunduk khawatir.

"Takut kenapa _nii-san_? Apa dia melakukan hal yang kasar pada _Nii-san_?" Ryouta menggeleng.

"Dia tak melakukan hal kasar di _Caffe-ssu_ , tapi dia mengetahui semua rahasia kita _-ssu_ "

"Maksud _Nii-san_ tentang…" ucapan Tetsuya terputus saat Ryouta mengangguk.

" _Haii-ssu_ , dia mengetahui kalau kita berasal dari keluarga Akashi. Tak hanya itu, dia juga tau segalanya tentang kita walau aku sudah berkilah _-ssu_." Ryouta menghela nafas dan menatap langit – langit kamar, "Selain itu, dia juga beberapa kali mengancam tapi sampai sekarang aku fikir itu hanya isapan jempol semata. Tapi, aku takut jika dia benar – benar melakukan hal aneh pada kita _-ssu_ "

"Memangnya dia mengancam seperti apa _Nii-san_?" Tetsuya semakin penasaran dengan orang yang disebutkan Ryouta.

"Dia mengatakan akan meledakkan Bom waktu dan menjadikan kita semua hancur _-ssu_. Aku tak tau siapa target pertamanya _-ssu_ , jika itu _Onii-cchi Tachi_ , aku yakin mereka bisa menghindar, tapi kalau Tetsuya _-cchi_ …." Ucapan Ryouta semakin lama – semakin pelan dan Tetsuya tau jika sang kakak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tetsuya bangkit dan mendekat ke arah kakaknya.

"Ryouta _-nii_ tenang saja, aku akan baik – baik saja. Aku bukan anak kecil lagikan? Lagi pula, meski _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ sudah melepas marga Akashi bukan berarti orang itu bisa meremehkan kita kan?" Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Ryouta ikut tersenyum sembari mengusap lembut surai _Baby Blue_ lembut.

" _Haii-ssu_ , aku hanya khawatir dengan ancaman orang itu _-ssu_ "

"Aku tau, kalau aku di posisi Ryouta _-nii_ , aku juga akan khawatir." Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas lega. "Hm, tapi kalau boleh aku tau, bagaimana ciri – ciri orang itu?" Ryouta mencoba mengingat – ingat orang yang ia temui.

"Dia memiliki rambut abu – abu, memakai anting dan beberapa tindik di telinganya. Dia tinggi sepertiku, tapi dia selalu memasang wajah remeh saat melihat kita. Dari perkiraanku, dia berusia 27 tahun _-ssu_ "

"Apa orang itu sering menjilat ibu jarinya setelah berbicara" Ryouta memasang pose mengingat kemudian mengangguk.

"Benar _-ssu_ , eh? B-bagaimana bisa Tetsuya _-cchi_ tau? Apa Tetsuya _-cchi_ pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Sebentar _Nii-san_ " Tetsuya segera mengambil buku catatan mengenai data pemain basket lain termasuk pelatih, setelah membolak – balik buku itu, akhir sebuah foto salah satu pelatih beserta datanya ia temukan. "Apa orang itu seperti yang di foto ini _Nii-san_?" Ryouta melihat Foto itu dan mengernyit.

"Wajahnya memang mirip Tetsuya _-cchi_ , tapi warna rambutnya berbeda _-ssu_ "

"Momoi pernah mengatakan jika orang itu sengaja mengubah gaya rambut saat melatih tim, tapi setelahnya ia akan kembali seperti semula, berwarna abu – abu" Jelas Tetsuya. Ryouta membaca data rinci mengenai pelatih itu dan menemukan nama yang tertera.

"Haizaki Shogo? Seperti tak asing dengan nama itu, tapi siapa _-ssu_?"

" _Nii-san_ mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, tapi namanya seperti pernah ku dengar." Ryouta mengernyit kemudian menyerah. "Sudahlah, aku tak mau memikirkan siapa orang itu _-ssu_. Yang penting sekarang, Tetsuya _-cchi_ harus menang nanti _-ssu_. Kami akan melihat pertandinganmu _-ssu_ "

" _Haii_ , aku pasti akan menang"

"Yosh, yosh. Sekarang giliran _Nii-cchi_ yang harus selesaikan _design_ ini supaya bisa melihat pertandinganmu _-ssu_ "

"Un"

Ryouta kembali bergelut dengan pensil juga selembar kertasnya, sedangkan Tetsuya disibukkan dengan buku juga sesekali bermain dengan Nigou yang sibuk berguling manja. Setelah persiapannya selesai, Tetsuya masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti kaos polosnya dengan _Jersey_ Seirin yang telah ia siapkan terlebih dahulu. Rambutnya yang sekarang memanjang terlihat berantakan dan mencuat ke segala arah. Walau rambutnya lembut tapi sedikit susah diatur apa lagi karna sudah bertambah panjang.

"Mungkin aku harus memangkasnya sedikit" Ucap Tetsuya sembari menarik ujung rambutnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, terdengar teriakkan dari lantai bawah.

"Tetsuya, sarapan sudah siap, _Nodayo_!" Teriakkan Shintarou membuat Tetsuya bergegas turun.

" _Haii_!" Teriaknya dari dalam kamar, begitu keluar, tas Seirin sudah tersampir di bahu kanan dengan Nigou yang mengekor di kakinya. "Ryouta _-nii_ , lebih baik sarapan dulu" Ajak Tetsuya.

"Hmp, Tentu saja _-ssu_ " Ryouta beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti langkah Tetsuya.

"Daiki _-nii_ tidak dibangunkan _Nii-san_?" Ryouta menggeleng.

"Biarkan saja Daiki _-nii_ tidur, semalam dia baru pulang _training camp_ dan langsung bekerja di _Caffe_ sampai lembur. Aku yakin dia sangat kelelahan _-ssu_ "

"Benar juga, lebih baik kita sarapan dulu sebelum Shintarou _-nii_ mengamuk dan menghancurkan _Lucky Item_ nya" Gurau Tetsuya, Ryouta tertawa pelan sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leher Tetsuya.

Mereka menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, ruangan itu terlihat semakin luas saja, renovasi yang dilakukan secara perlahan membuat rumah yang mereka beli 6 bulan lalu semakin terlihat membesar juga _Caffe_ mereka berkembang pesat. Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, dan Ryouta sekarang lebih tenang karna keuangan mereka jauh lebih baik daripada saat pertama kali mereka melepas marga Akashi.

Hutang yang Shintarou pinjam saat itu ke Nijimura telah dibayar lunas, tak hanya itu modal mereka juga sudah semakin banyak beserta tabungan dari hasil design Ryouta dan gaji Daiki sebagai pelatih cukup untuk membiayai Sekolah Tetsuya. Keuntungan dari _Caffe_ mereka sisihkan untuk tambahan tabungan juga untuk menggaji karyawan baru mereka – Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kagami dan Momoi. Meski awalnya Shintarou merasa tak bisa membayar mereka, namun Momoi membantu menganalisis ulang dan hasilnya benar – benar membuat Shintarou tak percaya. Momoi memprediksi keuntungan mereka akan semakin bertambah dan peluang untuk menggaji Karyawan sangat besar. Sekarang, meski bukan bagian dari Akashi yang sempurna juga berlimpah harta, setidaknya mereka menikmati waktu bersama meski tanpa harta melimpah seperti dahulu.

"Kalian terlambat 2 menit, _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou memasang wajah kesal karna melihat Ryouta yang akrab dengan Tetsuya. "Segeralah duduk dan makan sarapan kalian" Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya. "Ini _Lucky Item_ mu hari ini, Tetsuya" Shintarou menyerahkan gantungan kunci anak ayam berwarna kuning.

"Anak ayam?" Tetsuya bingung.

"Aku tak mau kau kalah di pertandingan final ini, _Nanodayo_. Jadi untuk antisipasi, aku sudah menyiapkan _Lucky Item_ -mu. Jangan lupa, lebih percaya diri karna hari ini Aquarius berada di posisi atas, _Nanodayo_ " Tetsuya tersenyum.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ , Shintarou _-nii_. Aku pasti akan menang"

"He~~ Tetsu _-chin_ tak akan kalah. Tetsu _-chin_ pasti menang" Dari balik dapur terlihat Atsushi keluar mengenakan celemek juga penutup kepala – seperti baru membereskan dapur. "Nanti kalau Tetsu _-chin_ menang, aku akan membuatkan _Vanilla Milkshake_ setiap hari~" nada bicara Atsushi memang malas, tapi bukan berarti ia tak memberikan semangat, bahkan Tetsuya mendapat energi positif karnanya.

" _Haii_ , _Nii-san_." Sapuan hangat hangat terasa di kepala Tetsuya, tangan besar namun penuh kelembutan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman terlebih dengan senyuman yang manis.

Setelah sapuan itu terlepas, Tetsuya memulai sarapan paginya, menikmati makanan yang selalu enak di lidahnya. Tanpa sengaja Tetsuya melirik ke arah jendela luar Cafenya, jendela itu terbuat dari kaca bening yang tebal sehingga dapat melihat jelas keluar. Ntah karna berhalusinasi atau memang orang itu ada disana? Pria bersurai merah yang sudah lebih dari 6 bulan tak ia temui – tepatnya saat terakhir kali ia dirawat di rumah sakit – berada di seberang jalan dengan kedua tangan ia letakkan di saku celana panjangnya. Berdiri diam menatap kearah dalam _Caffe_ tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

Mata Tetsuya membulat besar, antara percaya dengan tidak sampai ia lupa jika saat ini tengah menikmati santapan sarapan bersama Shintarou, Atsushi dan Ryouta. Semakin ia melihat sosok itu, semakin jelas jika itu bukan khayalan, terlebih sosok tersebut mengulas sebuah senyuman juga sebuah lambaian tangan. Tak hanya itu, Setelah sebuah senyuman, Tetsuya bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya dengan jelas. Menyadari apa yang diucapkan orang itu, Tetsuya langsung berdiri dari bangkunya.

"SEI _-nii_!" Teriakknya hingga membuat Shintarou, Atsushi dan Ryouta tersentak. Baru saja Tetsuya akan berlari keluar untuk melihat lagi lebih jelas sosok itu, Ryouta dengan cekatan menarik tangan Tetsuya.

"Kau mau kemana Tetsuya _-cchi_?" cegah Ryouta.

"Sei _-nii_ , aku melihat Sei _-nii_ disana. Sebentar saja Ryouta _-nii_ , aku ingin memastikan itu benar – benar Sei _-nii_ " Pinta Tetsuya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok diseberang sana.

"Tak mungkin dia ada disini, Tetsuya. Seijuurou tak mungkin ada disini, dia pasti berada di Kyoto dan menikmati kesempuranaannya, _Nanodayo_!" Jelas Shintarou tapi Tetsuya masih keras kepala dan masih berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan tangan Ryouta. Kelang beberapa detik sosok yang ia lihat menghilang setelah sebuah truk melintas.

"Menghilang, tidak mungkin" gumam Tetsuya dan semakin kuat melepaskan pegangan sang kakak. Ia keluar dari _Caffe_ dengan langkah terburu – buru dan mencari sosok yang ia lihat, tapi sayangnya tidak ada. "Apa yang tadi itu Cuma khayalanku? Tapi kata – kata itu…" Tetsuya mengingat lagi gerak bibir orang yang ia lihat.

 _'_ _Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu dan juga yang lainnya, ayo kita pulang dan berkumpul lagi. Nii-san merindukanmu, Tetsuya'_ Tetsuya menggeleng cepat, ia yakin itu bukan khayalan, ia yakin kakaknya pasti datang untuk menjemputnya dan meminta untuk pulang kemudian berkumpul seperti dahulu.

"Sei _-nii_ …" Lirih Tetsuya yang sedikit kecewa. Shintarou, Atsushi dan Ryouta yang mengikuti dari belakang mengerti bagaimana perasaan si bungsu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah membuang nama Akashi dari nama depan mereka.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ " Ryouta berusaha memanggil dan menggenggam pelan pundak Tetsuya. "Sudahlah _-ssu_ , dia tak mungkin ada disini _-ssu_. Kau tau sendirikan, bagaimana perubahan yang terjadi padanya, dia sudah tak peduli dengan kita lagi _-ssu_." Ucap Ryouta pelan.

"Itu benar, _Nanodayo_. Kami tau kau merindukannya, tapi sayangnya kau – ah tidak, kita sudah tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Lagi pula, dia bukan O _nii-san_ kita yang dulu" Shintarou menambahkan.

"Ma~, lebih baik Tetsu _-chin_ masuk dan sarapan. Setelah itu fokuslah pada pertandingan final, jangan sampai karna ini Tetsu _-chin_ kalah dan mudah dihancurkan" Atsushi segera menarik Tetsuya masuk dengan lembut.

Shintarou menghela nafas dalam, sebenarnya tanpa diketahui oleh Ryouta maupun Daiki, Shintarou juga melihat sosok itu. Bukan karna sifat _Tsundere_ nya yang selalu mengelak, tapi Shintarou sudah terlanjur kesal dan jengkel dengan sikap si sulung yang menurutnya semena – mena juga berubah 180 derajat. Shintarou bahkan sampai bersumpah dalam hatinya, ia tak akan kembali memakai nama Akashi jika Seijuurou yang ia kenal tak kembali seperti dulu.

Langkah perlahan menjadi awal bagi Shintarou untuk bisa meyakinkan adiknya jika yang dilihat itu bukan Seijuurou, melainkan orang lain yang berkemungkinan memiliki warna rambut yang sama. Meski ada rasa bersalah jika berbohong nantinya, Shintarou harus melakukannya agar Tetsuya tetap fokus pada pertandingan final nanti. Tangan kiri Shintarou yang tak pernah absen dari perban dan sebuah _Lucky Item_ – Hari ini _Lucky Item_ Shintarou adalah Ceret –, Shintarou mendekat ke arah Tetsuya. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Tetsuya dan mencengkramnya lembut.

"Aku tau perasaanmu, tapi untuk saat ini, fikirkanlah perasaan tim-mu dan raihlah sebuah kemenangan, _Nanodayo_. Jika waktunya tiba, Seijuurou akan datang dan menjelaskan segalanya" Shintarou menaikkan kacamata yang sama sekali tak bergeser. "Bukannya aku berharap, hanya saja Shuuzou _-nii_ pernah mengatakan padaku jika Seijuurou memiliki 2 kepribadian dan dalam tahap terapi. Bersabarlah, _Nanodayo_ "

"Un.." Tetsuya menjawab dengan anggukkan walau sebenarnya ia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shintarou.

_ooOOOoo_

Pertandingan final _Inter-High_ berlangsung dengan menegangkan, kemampuan para pemain sama _– sama_ meningkat dan masing – masing memiliki strategi yang membuat kewalahan. Selama jalannya pertandingan, Momoi, Riko, dan Tetsuya mengamati para pemain untuk mencari celah kelemahan. Riko dan Momoi memperhatikan dari _Bench_ sedangkan Tetsuya memperhatikan pemain dari lapangan sembari bertanding.

Quarter ke-4 tinggal beberapa menit lagi sedangkan mereka masih saja saling mengejar dan sangat sulit untuk memperlebar jarak. Bermain dengan menggunakan _Buzzer bitter_ sama saja bunuh diri karna kemungkinan lainnya bisa saja terjadi. Riko sudah menggigir kuku ibu jarinya sembari berfikir keras untuk bisa mengatur strategi dikeadaan mendesak. Momoi yang duduk disampingnya tengah sibuk mencatat dan mengumpulkan informasi kemudian mencari celah. Disaat – saat mendesak seperti ini, Momoi benar – benar dituntut untuk segera mencari celah. Setelah selesai memeriksa, akhirnya ia menemukan celah.

"Riko- _senpai_ , aku menemukan celahnya"

" _Hountou_?!"

" _Haii_ , lebih baik kita ambil _Time Out_ dan aku akan menjelaskan strateginya"

"Aku mengerti"

Riko dengan cepat mengambil tindakan time out, ketika semua sudah berkumpul, Momoi menjelaskan strategi untuk mengalahkan Kaijo dan memperlebar jarak _score_. Mengerti penjelasan Momoi, Hyuuga segera bertindak untuk memberi pengarahan dan membantu untuk menyusun pola penyerangan. Setelah selesai, para pemain langsung bersiap dengan aura yang masih bersemangat bahkan terkesan mengerikan.

Di bangku penonton, Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki dan Atsushi menonton pertandingan dengan sesekali mengomentari permainan. Shintarou sesekali memberikan komentar pedas mengenai permainan Kaijo yang terkesan ingin menang dengan mengandalkan tekanan, ada pula komentar Daiki yang mengatakan jika Kaijo pasti kalah dengan mengulang pertandingan saat dia dulu masih di Touo _Academy_ melawan Kaijo yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Touo _Academy_ , hanya Atsushi yang sama sekali tak berbicara dan sibuk dengan _Maiubo_ yang sudah lama tak ia makan. Ryouta yang jelas – jelas pernah menjadi salah satu pemain basket di Kaijou hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

"Seirin memulai serangannya lagi, _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou kembali berkomentar.

"Serangan kali ini berbeda dari yang tadi, _Nii-san_. Lihat saja Tetsu sudah berpindah tempat tanpa mereka sadari dan memberikan peluang baru untuk Seirin mencetak angka" Daiki menambahkan.

"Kaijo ternyata mulai melemah" Shintarou membenarkan kacamatanya. "Ini akan menjadi kekalahan yang menyakitkan untuk Kaijo"

"Itu benar, Tetsu akan menang untuk yang kedua kalinya di _Inter-High_. Dia memang adikku yang hebat" Daiki membanggakan.

"Hmph, dia adikku juga, _Nanodayo_ "

"He~~ Tetsu _-chin_ juga adikku" Atsushi tak mau kalah.

" _Mou_! Tetsuya _-cchi_ juga adikku _-ssu_ , dan bisakan kalian tak mengomentari Kaijo? Aku pernah berada di tim itu _-ssu_ " Dengus Ryouta.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Daiki _Innocent_.

"Daiki _Nii-cchi Hidoii-ssu_! Aku adalah _Ace_ terbaik di Kaijo _-ssu_ , jadi aku tersinggung _-ssu_ " gerutu Ryouta.

"He~ Tapi tetap saja Tetsu _-chin_ yang akan menang melawan Kaijo" Komentar Atsushi.

"Memangnya Shuutoku, Touo dan Yosen menang melawan Seirin sekarang _-ssu_? Tidak kan? Intinya sekolah kita semua sudah dikalahkan, bahkan Rakuzan juga sudah kalah _-ssu_ "

"Itu karna Tetsu hebat, Ryouta. Meski dia bukan _Ace_ seperti kita, tapi dia menjadi sesuatu yang menentukan untuk kemenangan" Daiki tersenyum kecil.

"Dia berbeda bukan karna tak bisa, tapi dia berbeda karna kemampuannya yang unik, _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Aku lebih menyukai pertandingan Tetsuya dibandingkan dengan pertandinganmu dulu, Ryouta"

"HEEEHH?! Kenapa _-ssu_?! Pertandinganku juga menarik _-ssu_ , aku bahkan bisa meng- _copy_ semua gerakan lawan _-ssu_ " Ryouta semakin memajukkan bibirnya karna masih jadi korban kakaknya.

"Karna Ryouta _-chin_ bermain basket sebagai _Ace_ , sama seperti kami yang lain. Jadi membosankan~" Atsushi mengunyah makanan tanpa melihat ke Ryouta yang siap menumpahkan airmata buayanya.

" _Hidoii-ssu_! Aku jadi seperti adik yang tak dianggap" Gerutu Ryouta.

"Kau bukan adik yang tak dianggap Ryouta, tapi kau adalah adik yang tertunda" Gurau Daiki yang sontak mengundang tawa renyah.

Shintarou mendeham kecil untuk meredam tawa yang nyaris keluar, Atsushi mulai tertawa sedangkan Daiki sudah memegang perutnya karna sakit, Ryouta sendiri sudah mengeluarkan umpatan juga airmata buayanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, papan Score sudah berubah angkanya, terlebih lagi Seirin telah unggul di detik – detik terakhir. Pada saat terakhir, Kagami melakukan Lay Up kombinasi dengan Tetsuya dan menjadi penentu kemenangan mereka.

"Juara Inter-High Tahun ini adalah, SEIRIN!"

"UWOOOHHH!"

Tepuk tangan dan teriakkan riuh memenuhi seluruh Gymnasium, Seirin berhasil menjadi juara pertama 2 kai berturut – turut. Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta sontak tersenyum bangga melihat adik mereka bisa mengikuti prestasi yang pernah mereka raih. Yang paling terlihat semangat adalah Ryouta, sambil berteriak keras memanggil jika Tetsuya itu adik yang hebat.

Dari lapangan, Tetsuya bisa melihat keempat kakaknya tengah tersenyum terlebih teriakkan Ryouta sudah terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Tahun ini tak jauh beda seperti tahun sebelumnya, keempat kakaknya datang melihat pertandingan dan berteriak saat ia menang, tapi tahun ini sedikit berbeda. Jika tahun lalu ia benar – benar merindukan sang kakak – Akashi Seijuurou - untuk pulang ke Tokyo, sekarang perasaan rindu itu lebih dari kata rindu tak bertemu, tapi rindu akan kehangatan keluarga seperti dulu yang berkumpul juga bagaimana dirinya bercerita, bersenda gurau juga bermanja dengan sang kakak meski usianya sudah 16 tahun dan memiliki seorang kekasih.

Setelah berbaris dan saling memberi penghormatan, seperti biasa penyerahan piala kemenangan untuk para pemenang dan juga penobatan pemain terbaik. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, Kagami Taiga menjadi Ace terbaik. Berbagai penghargaan diberikan, Tetsuya mendapatkan gelar yang sama sebagai **_'The Phantom Six Man'_** yang cukup disegani. Begitu Piala diangkat tinggi – tinggi Oleh Hyuuga sang Captain, seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan meriah. Diantara semuanya, sekali lagi, Tetsuya melihat sosok pria berambut merah tengah tersenyum kearahnya bersama dengan sosok bersurai hitam ikut berdiri disampingnya. Jelas bahkan Tetsuya sampai tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sei _-nii_ dan Shuuuzou _-nii_?" Gumam Tetsuya, sementara yang namanya disebut terlihat tersenyum ramah.

"Aah,, dia melihat kita Sei" celetuk Shuuzou tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tau" Seijuurou menjawab santai sambil terus menatap ke arah lapangan.

"Kau tak melambaikan tanganmu atau setidaknya memberikan senyuman bangga untuknya?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya" Nijimura melirik ke arah Seijuurou, dan benar saja dia saat ini sedang tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya.

"Ck, lebih baik kau menghampirinya sekarang dan kita bisa pulang secepatnya"

"Mobilku tak muat menampung mereka semua, kau ingin pulang dengan Taxi Shuuzou?" Nijimura menepuk dahinya sebagai respon ucapan Seijuurou.

"Lalu, kau mau pulang dan mengambil _Limousin_ mu itu Hm?"

"Tidak, aku bisa saja meminta Tanaka _-san_ atau Mabuchi untuk membawakannya untukku"

"Lalu, kenapa tak sekarang saja Sei? Kau membuang waktu" Seijuurou menatap tajam ke arah Nijimura.

"Kau tenang saja, ini akan cepat. Setelah mereka kembali ke _Caffe_ , aku akan datang dan meminta maaf serta mengajak mereka untuk pulang. Aku tak mau mereka menyangka jika aku hanya bersandiwara terlebih buru – buru mengajak pulang di sini tepat setelah Tetsuya memenangkan Kejuaraan _Inter-High_ "

"Apa bedanya Sei? Mau disini ataupun di _Caffe_ mereka, keadaannya sama _– sama_ saat Tetsuya menang kan?"

"Berbeda"

"Apanya?"

"Kau akan tau nanti"

Ough, berharaplah Nijimura untuk memiliki Hati Besi seperti Kiyoshi Teppei. Rasa kekesalannya sudah memuncak ke atas ubun – ubun kepala karna tingkah Sepupunya yang berwarna merah ini. Beruntunglah yang ia hadapi saat ini Cuma satu orang, bagaimana jika yang ia hadapi si _Tsundere_ \- Shintarou, si Pemalas – Atsushi, si Mesum – Daiki dan Si berisik – Ryouta, mungkin Nijimura akan segera memasang Asuransi Jiwa beserta Asuransi kesehatan Lahir dan batin untuk menghadapi keluarga Akashi yang membuatnya ingin terjun ke jurang. Ah, untungnya di keluarga itu masih memiliki sang penyejuk Tetsuya, jika tidak? Anggaplah, Nijimura benar – benar bersiap untuk mati Muda.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap Shuuzou, sebentar lagi penyerahan penghargaan selesai. Tetsuya pasti akan berlari ke arah sini"

"Hm.. baiklah" Seijuurou dan Shuuzou segera beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan kemeriahan juga tawa renyah serta kekaguman seluruh penonton di _Gymnasium_ saat pria bersurai warna-warni yang tengah memeluk Pria bersurai _Baby Blue_. Tampak jelas sebagian – ah tidak, semua penonton mengenal mereka dengan julukkan _Kiseki No Sedai_. Riuh tepuk tangan menjadi penutup kejuaraan Inter-high.

Sementara itu, di depan _Basketball_ _Caffe_ , pria bersurai abu – abu menatap remeh _Caffe_ yang sudah berkembang itu. Ia melirik benda bulat di tangannya, menghitung detikkan waktu dan menunggu saat yang pas untuk menekan tombol pemicu bom peledak. Bukan bom yang sesungguhnya, melainkan sebuah Bom yang akan membuat kehidupan 5 orang yang tinggal disana akan menjadi sengsara. Setelahnya, ia akan segera melanjutkan untuk menghancurkan sang Kaisar yang membuatnya dendam.

"Sebentar lagi, semua yang ku rasakan akan terbalas, tinggal menunggu korban dan semua selesai" Pria itu tersenyum. "Kau akan hancur, Akashi Seijuurou" Pria itu berbalik dan melangkah menuju tempat persembunyian yang pas.

Di Sisi lain, Tetsuya, Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi dan Shintarou tengah berjalan beriringan keluar dari _Gym_. Seluruh pemain Seirin telah pulang ke rumah masing – masing untuk mempersiapkan pesta kemenangan besok. Mereka tak henti – hentinya melingkarkan lengannya ke leher si _Baby Blue_ , terkadang usapan lembut di rambut yang semakin panjang juga ia dapatkan. Sesekali Shintarou berdeham untuk memperingatkan, tapi alhasil yang ia dapat hanyalah acuhan dari adik – adiknya, terlebih Atsushi yang semangat mengusap helaian _Baby Blue_ dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Berhentilah memeluk Tetsuya seperti itu, _Nanodayo_." Tegur Shintarou. "Bukannya aku cemburu, ini masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Sebaiknya kita berjalan santai saja, nanti di rumah kalian bebas memeluknya" Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya.

" _Ne, ne_.. Shintarou _Nii-cchi_ sebenarnya ingin memeluk Tetsuya _-cchi_ kan? Tapi Shintarou _-nii_ malu, jadi hanya menegurkan _-ssu_?" Goda Ryouta yang masih merangkul pundak adiknya.

"Shintarou _-nii_ itu _Tsundere_ Ryouta, jadi wajar" Daiki ikut menambahkan.

"Shin _Nii-chin_ tak bisa bergabung karna _Tsundere_ " Atsushi memandang Shintarou malas.

"Hmph, terserah kalian saja _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou melirik ke jam tangannya. "Supermarket masih buka jam segini, mungkin aku akan berbelanja sekarang" Shintarou melirik ke arah adik – adiknya. "Sebaiknya kita berbelanja untuk bahan makanan besok"

" _Etto_ , sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut membantu berbelanja _-ssu_. Aku harus mengantar hasil _Design_ -ku malam ini _-ssu_. Aku bisa dipecat jika terlambat memberikannya, jadi aku minta maaf _nii-cchi_ " Ryouta berkata jujur.

"Ah, aku juga tak bisa _nii-san_. Aku juga ada janji dengan manager Club di Touo untuk menyerahkan laporan perkembangan pemain" ucap Daiki.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu _Nii-san_ " Ucap Tetsuya.

"He~~ Lebih baik Tetsu _-chin_ istirahat dan tidur. Tetsu _-chin_ pasti lelah setelah bertanding, aku akan menemani Shin Nii _-chin_ " Atsushi memberikan saran.

"Itu benar, _Nodayo_. Lebih baik kau istirahat Tetsuya, aku dan Atsushi sudah cukup untuk berbelanja untuk besok." Kini pandangan Shintarou beralih ke arah Ryouta dan Daiki. "Kalian berdua jangan terlalu lama pulang, kalau bisa secepatnya kembali ke rumah. Aku tak mau Tetsuya sendirian, kalian mengerti"

" _Osu_! Serahkan pada kami( _-ssu_ )" ucap Daiki dan Ryouta bersamaan.

"Baiklah, aku dan Atsushi akan berbelanja ke supermarket biasa. Kalian duluan saja"

" _Haii_ " jawab mereka bersamaan.

Mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan, Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya langsung beranjak menuju rumah mereka. Begitu membuka pintu, Nigou sudah menyambut dengan mata bening dan wajah lucunya. Meski rumah mereka adalah sebuah _Caffe_ , tapi di pintunya telah di siapkan pintu kecil agar Nigou dengan mudah keluar maupun masuk tanpa perlu menunggu ada yang membuka pintu. Karna Nigou adalah anjing yang pintar, Mereka tak perlu mengunci pintu kecil karna takut Nigou akan lari, tapi sebaliknya, mereka membiarkan Nigou bebas keluar masuk meski tanpa tuannya.

Sesuai dengan ucapan Ryouta, setelah sampai di rumah sekaligus _Caffe_ yang merupakan usaha baru mereka, Ryouta langsung naik ke lantai 2 untuk mengambil design pakaian dan buru – buru pergi. Tetsuya langsung masuk kamar diikuti Nigou yang mengekor di kakinya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, ia langsung mengambil handuk untuk segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Daiki sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Tetsuya, bukan tanpa alasan Daiki membuatkannya terlebih dahulu, Daiki tak ingin Asam lambung Tetsuya naik.

Selesai membuatkan makan malam untuk Tetsuya, Daiki segera pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya dan Nigou berdua. Di kaki Tetsuya, Nigou menikmati makan malam sembari sesekali menyalak dan menggoyangkan ekor untuk mengajak Tetsuya bermain. Mengerti dengan tingkah anjingnya, Tetsuya mengelus bulu lembut Nigou sembari tersenyum cerah.

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu juga Nigou, tapi tubuhku sudah kelelahan dan aku harus istirahat. Hmm,, bagaimana kalau besok di lanjutkan?" Nigou menyalak seraya mengangguk kecil. "Anjing pintar, setelah makan kita istirahat bersama" Nigou kembali menyalak.

Sesuai janji, Tetsuya langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur bersama Nigou disampingnya. Tanpa perlu menghitung domba, Tetsuya sudah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi indahnya, begitu pula dengan Nigou. Dengkuran halus terdengar di bibir mungil Tetsuya, nafasnya juga teratur. Siapapun yang melihat akan merasa tenang juga serasa melihat malaikat _Baby Blue_ tertidur dengan nyamannya.

Namun, hal itu tak berlaku bagi pria berambut abu – abu yang ada di depan pintu _Basketball_ _Caffe_ , tangan kanannya tersimpan rapi di dalam kantung jaket tebal sedangkan tangan satunya memegang sebuah benda. Seringai tajam menghias di bibirnya yang menunjukkan kelicikkan sifatnya.

"Sudah hampir waktunya. Usaha yang adik – adikmu bangun akan rata dengan tanah dalam hitungan menit. Meski ini yang terakhir dariku, tapi ini adalah awal dari kehancuranmu. Sebentar lagi, kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga untukmu. Selamanya, dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali meski kau meraung juga menjerit. Waktunya menghitung mundur, Akashi Seijuurou." Pria berambut abu – abu itu semakin lebar menarik senyumannya.

" **3** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **2"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **1"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **0"**

 ** _"_** ** _Check Mate, Game Over!"_**

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

Yo Minna, Genki desu ka? Lian hari ini update lebih cepat.. Yah, gak ada salahnya sih lebih cepat karna ni hari libur.. Pasti bosan kalau gak ada bacaan kan? Jadi yah inisiatif lian sendiri sih update hari ini.. Lagian, besok takutnya lupa, jadi sekarang ajah selagi ingat...

Okey, udah 2 kali lian gak balas review, makasih banget buat kalian yang ngasih review.. JUjur sih itu berharga, tapi jika gak review juga gak apa - apa, toh ini FF iseng, jadi ada feel yang berantakkan juga.. Tapi,, Dengan FF ini, Lian yang sejujurnya udah lama banget gak ngetik jadi bisa ngetik lagid an masukkin aneka feel juga bahasa baru ke FF lian yang lainnya. Bahkan sekarang mulai banyak ide yang muncul, jadi setelah ini akan ada FF baru lagi meskipun masih membutuhkan waktu lagi..

Yosh! Lian mau balas Review dulu..

nicisicrita : YAng ngancem.. hm.. tu orangnya ada diatas, udah meledakkan Bom Waktu.. Tetsu-kun udah ngasih tau koq siapa orangnya.. ^^

Lisette Lykouleon : Sama,, LIan juga suka bagian itu. soalnya kemarin - kemarin ada yang nanya. memang sih Lian gak ngasih tau di awal, rasanya aneh kalau udah ketahuan duluan maksud julukkan nama mereka.. Dan untuk yang kehamilan 4 bulan itu,, Hmm... Kan ada program keluarga berencana, jadi kalau telat gak masalah.. lagian Lian pernah lian ibu - ibu hamil 4 bulan masih belum keliatan gede,, jadi terinspirasi deh.. ^^

Dewi15 : Udah lho,, chapter ini malah bikin penasaran lagi.. ^^ nah lho..

fraukreuz67 : Ini udah update cepat..

Lhiae932 : Keren? mungkin karna bahasanya udah mulai lebih baik kali yah.. makasih ^^

Janely591 : Untuk CHapter ini kayaknya Sei harus bersabar deh,, kan mereka belum bisa ketemu.. (Salahkan ajah authornya yang buat FF baper kayak gini)

Jooxxy : Iyaaaa...

Ai Masaharu : Salam kenal juga Ai-cchi,, Fict luar biasa? Arigatou ne, itu suatu kebanggan buat lian karna FF ini menarik untuk di baca meskipun hanya keisengan semata..

Nyanko Kawaii : Nyanko-cchi, mereka belum bisa jumpa.. Nah gimana donk? (Persiapan digantung Nyanko-cchi)

ChintyaRosita : Sabar2, mereka gak akan bisa ketemu sekarang. mungkin nanti di alam lain (Apaan? kenapa saia berbicara sesuka hati gini?)

Iftiyan Herliani253 : HAhahahahaha,, bukan kamu salah tbak Iftiyan-cchi.. Bomnya malah beneran tuh.. ^^

deagitap : Iya sih, Sei sebagai panutan sedangkan Tetsu-kun harus menjadi lebih baik lagi.. Lian juga baru sadar saat baca review kamu..

manamicha : Iya,, ni udah update koq..

yuuki : udah update koq.. ^^

ad03 : Hehehe,, habisnya lian takut gak ada yang nunggu jadi mau update lama..

yaya : Hehehe,, ini udah meledak koq... oia,, makasih banget yah udah nungguin ff abal - abal ini.. makasih banget...

neko : Ne?

Sakurai Namikaze : Chapter ini klimaksnya lho.. ini adalah puncak dari segala masalah... ^^ jadi tinggal selesaiin ajah semuanya..

Cho Kyunhae : heheheh,, arigatou

N Rani kudo : Yep,, kamu bener banget... gak mungkin hanya itu ajah, tapi nanti mereka akan sama - sama koq.. bukan hanya karna permintaan maaf tapi untuk Tetsu-kun.. ^^

eri kirei : Hahahaag,, jangan gitu donk.. setiap cerita pasti ada akhir, meskipun gak sekarang.. tapi akan ada endingnya lho.. tapi tenang ajha,, kalau lian ada inspirasi lagi, Lian akan bikin FF di fandom ini juga koq.. ^^

Okeeey,, udah semuanya.. MAaf yah kalau ada yang belum.. tapi lian yakin udah semuanya.. Thanks for you all.. ^^

VT Lian.. ^^


	17. Chapter 16 : Remember The Time

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 16

%^Remember The Time^%

Embun pagi jatuh dari pucuk daun melengkung menuju tanah dengan gradasi warna putih yang mengelilinginya. Pagi yang cukup cerah di musim dingin untuk menyambut kehadiran baru keluarga ternama seantero Jepang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga Akashi dengan segudang kesempurnaan yang dimiliki. Limousin mewah menerobos masuk melewati gerbang raksasa berlambang simbol Akashi menuju pintu utama dengan jejeran _Maid_ juga _Buttler_ yang bersedia di depan pintu.

Satu orang _Buttler_ membuka pintu putih dan menampakkan satu keluarga dengan senyuman cerah beserta anggota baru mereka. Hal yang pertama terlihat adalah merah, hijau, ungu, _Navy Blue_ , kuning, merah lagi dan _Baby Blue_. Si sulung merah – Akashi Seijuurou – tampak tersenyum cerah saat sosok wanita bersurai _Baby Blue_ – Nijimura Shiori yang kini berganti menjadi Akashi Shiori - turun menggendong keluarga baru mereka. Si Hijau – Akashi Shintarou – memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rona bahagia dan berpura – pura membenarkan letak kacamata yang sama sekali tak bergeser saat suara mungil menginterupsi di telinganya.

Si ungu – Akashi Atsushi – menatap malas ke arah Shintarou yang masih saja _Tsundere_ dan malah fokus pada cemilan yang sama sekali tak pernah absen dari tangannya. Si _Navy Blue_ – Akashi Daiki – dan Si Kuning – Akashi Ryouta – sibuk melompat kesenangan saat melihat anggota baru mereka mengeluarkan suara kecil dan berusaha menarik – narik ujung baju sang ibu agar menunduk dan memperlihatkan wajah anggota baru mereka yang berwarna _Baby Blue_.

"Jangan tarik – tarik baju _Kaa-san_ , Ryouta, Daiki" tergur pria bersurai merah dan merupakan sang kepala Keluarga – Akashi Masaomi –.

"Aku mau lihat adikku _-ssu_ " Ryouta masih sibuk menarik – narik ujung baju wanita yang baru saja memberikan adik untuknya.

"Nanti Ryouta, _Kaa-san_ bahkan belum masuk rumah" jawab Shiori lembut.

"Tapi kan—" ucapan Ryota dipotong oleh Daiki.

"Ryouta, aku juga mau lihat adikku. Jangan menganggu" Gerutu Daiki yang juga sibuk menarik ujung baju Shiori.

"Tapi, itu adikku _-ssu_ " Ryouta tak mau kalah. Wajar saja, Ryouta awalnya paling kecil dan biasa memanggil yang lainnya dengan sebutan ' _Nii-san_ ' tapi kali ini ia yang akan dipanggil ' _Nii-san_ ' dan tentu saja ia menjadi sangat antusias bahkan tak sabar untuk melihat adik kecilnya.

"Dia juga adikku, Ryouta" Daiki tak mau kalah.

"Hee~~ Kalian berdua tak boleh seperti itu. Bayi itu adalah adiknya _nii-san"_ Atsushi yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi langsung mendekat dan sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat si mungil yang masih dalam gendongan sang ibu yang belum bergerak satu centi pun.

"Atsushi, lebih baik kau tidak ikut bergabung _Nanodayo_ , _Kaa-san_ sulit berjalan karna ulahmu" Shintarou mendekat dan menarik Atsushi agar menjauh.

"Shin _-nii_ jangan tarik – tarik aku, aku mau lihat Adik _-chin_ " Protes Atsushi

"Tidak boleh, aku duluan yang mau lihat Adik kita" Ryouta semakin gencar menarik ujung baju Shiori.

"Aku duluan Ryouta" Daiki ikut – ikut menarik ujung baju Shiori dan alhasil jadi sedikit pengap. Si Baby yang tadinya diam kini menangis karna merasakan pengap. Kalau sudah seperti ini, terpaksa si sulung bertindak. Mendeham kecil, dan memanggil satu persatu nama adik – adiknya.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta. Bisa kalian menjauh dari _Kaa-san_ sekarang? Jika tidak, besok pagi tak ada Channel _Oha asa, Maiubo_ , daging dan semuanya dilarang mendekati Adik kita" Kalau sudah si sulung bertitah, mulai dari yang susah di atur sampai yang _Tsundere_ sekalipun pasti akan menurut.

" _Haii_ , _Nii-san_ " Jawab mereka bersamaan, Seijuurou tersenyum lembut dan menatap ke arah kedua orangtuanya.

" _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou_ – _san_ bisa masuk duluan. Aku akan mengatur yang lainnya" sang ayah tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san_ serahkan semuanya padamu, Seijuurou" Titah sang ayah.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sei _– Chan_ " ucap ibunya.

" _Haii_ " Seijuurou tersenyum sembari melirik ke empat adiknya yang masih diam di tempat – tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Karna _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sudah masuk, kalian sudah boleh masuk. Tapi, jangan ada yang berani ke kamar Tetsuya sebelum ganti baju dan mencuci tangan" semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

" _Haii_ " jawab mereka serentak.

Tanpa menunggu aba – aba lagi, Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, dan Ryouta langsung masuk kemudian bergegas ke kamar masing – masing untuk mengganti pakaian juga sebenarnya membersihkan diri sebersih mungkin agar bisa mendekati sang anggota baru. Meski Seijuurou masih berumur 10 tahun, tapi sifat kepemimpinannya sudah terlihat dan terlihat jelas bagaimana ia bisa mengatur adik – adiknya. Dengan bantuan _Buttler_ dan _Maid_ , para tuan muda sudah rapi dengan balutan pakaian yang senada dengan warna rambut mereka. Jika saja mereka tak ingat jika lima orang yang berjejer disana adalah para tuan muda, bisa saja mereka mengira anak – anak itu adalah titisan dari pelangi yang jatuh ke bumi.

Merah, Kuning, Hijau, ungu, dan _Navy Blue_ memang terlihat seperti sekumpulan pelangi yang menyejukkan mata. Tanpa menunggu perintah, mereka semuanya berkumpul di ruang makan karna ini merupakan saatnnya mereka sarapan pagi bersama anggota baru yang sudah ada di gendongan sang ayah. Jelas terlihat sosok bayi yang sangat mungil dengan kulit putih pucat tertidur dengan bibir mungilnya yang mengeluarkan dengkuran kecil. Sangat kecil, mungil, menggemaskan juga rapuh disaat yang bersamaan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, bayi mungil itu sudah menyedot perhatian seluruh _Maid_ juga _Buttler_ yang bekerja. Pandangan mereka sama sekali tak teralihkan pada si _Baby Blue_ yang tertidur, seolah – olah jika mereka berkedip atau berpaling maka sosok itu akan hilang karna rapuhnya.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya sang kepala keluarga.

"Sudah _Tou-san_ " jawab kelima putranya bersamaan.

"Sudah, Tuan" jawab _Maid_ dan _Buttler_ bersamaan.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru yang akan meramaikan _Mansion_ ini." Sebuah senyuman dengan tangan yang sedikit mengangkat si _Baby Blue_ agar lebih terlihat. "Putra ke – 6 dan merupakan putra bungsu yang menjadi pelengkap keluarga kecilku, si _Baby Blue_ yang lahir tanggal 31 Januari dan ku beri nama, Akashi Tetsuya" Masaomi menurun sedikit bayi mungilnya. "Mulai hari ini, semua yang ada di sini membantuku dan juga istriku untuk menjaganya. Tak hanya kelima putraku, tapi kalian juga akan menjaga putra keenamku" Masaomi mengakhiri ucapannya.

" _Haii_ , Masaomi _-sama_ " jawab _Maid_ dan _Buttler_ bersamaan.

"Aku senang kalian mengerti" Masaomi mengulur senyuman kecil, "Seijuurou, Shintarou, Atsushi, dan Daiki, hari ini kalian mendapat tugas untuk menjaga satu lagi anggota termuda kita." Seijuurou, Daiki, Atsuhi dan Shintarou mengangguk bersamaan. "Ryouta, mulai hari ini kau menjadi seorang kakak. Jaga adikmu baik – baik" Nasihat sang ayah seraya tersenyum. Ryouta kecil dengan polosnya mengacungkan ibu jari dengan cengiran khas.

" _Okey-ssu_. Aku akan jadi kakak yang baik." Lagi dan lagi, senyuman menghias di wajah pria yang sudah memasuki usia 30-an lebih itu.

"Baiklah, aku rasa cukup memperkenalkan Tetsuya pada kalian. Kita bisa mulai Sarapannya sekarang" Meski mengucapkan untuk segera makan malam, Masaomi masih enggan melepas putra bungsunya dan membiarkan bayi mungil itu nyaman dalam pelukkan seorang ayah.

Semua yang ada di meja makan segera menyantap sarapan pagi yang tersedia, biasanya setiap pagi akan ada keributan kecil dari Daiki dan Ryouta, tapi pagi ini mereka lebih tenang terlebih Ryouta terlihat sangat berbinar – binar melihat bayi mungil yang masih ada dipelukkan sang ayah. Oh ayolah, Ryouta masih berusia 4 tahun, anak seumurannya tentu saja sangat senang saat akan menjadi seorang kakak dan jangan lupakan jika selama ini ia selalu dianggap seorang adik karna paling kecil. Senyuman bangga tergambar di wajah Ryouta saat membayangkan bagaimana nantinya jika Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Onii– Chan'_. Ah, Ryouta sudah tak sabar.

Selesai sarapan, seluruh penghuni _Mansion_ Akashi melakukan kegiatannya masing masing. Meskipun sekarang kedatangan anggota baru mereka, tapi bukan berarti mereka melupakan peraturan juga jadwal ketat yang sudah disiapkan sang ayah. Seijuurou akan ikut sang ayah di ruang kerja untuk belajar menjadi pemimpin AKASHI CORP, Shintarou akan les privat untuk memperdalam bahasa jerman dan penguasaan Bahasa Mandarin, Atsushi mengikuti privat untuk memperdalam bahasa Spanyol sedangkan Daiki dan Ryouta diberi kebebasan karna usia mereka masih terlalu muda tapi masih berhubungan dengan pembentukan kecerdasan usia mereka.

Daiki duduk diam di depan sebuah layar televisi besar dengan beberapa Video _Game_ terbaru. Meski sebuah _Game_ , tapi itu bukan _Game_ yang biasa dimainkan anak seumuran Daiki. Tentu saja, _Game_ itu menggunakan bahasa inggris dan membutuhkan kecerdasan untuk memainkannya. Untuk melatih kecerdasan anak usia 6 tahun agar lebih lancar berbahasa inggris secara lisan maupun tulisan tentu saja dengan _Game_. Bermain sambil belajar adalah cara ampuh untuk membuat seoranga anak nyaman untuk belajar.

"Kali ini aku akan menghancurkan musuh dengan tembakkan jarak jauh dan saat terdesak menggunakan tembakkan jarak dekat dengan cadangan sebuah pisau." Gumam Daiki memilih senjata yang akan ia gunakan untuk memain _Game_.

Tak butuh wakttu lama, Daiki sudah disibukkan dengan _Game_ dan masuk dalam dunianya sendiri. Di sisi lain, Ryouta terlihat antusias saat melihat bayi mungil tertidur di atas tempat tidur mungil dengan sebuah boneka kelinci putih disampingnya. Sangat imut juga menggemaskan. Ujung jari Ryouta dengan gemas menyentuh pipi bulat yang kenyal, tak hanya pipi, Ryouta juga sesekali menyentuh jari – jari yang lebih mungil dari miliknya.

" _Kawaii-ssu_ "

Sorot mata Ryouta membulat besar melihat sesuatu yang sangat ia kagumi, benar – benar sebuah keajaiban yang indah. Meski usia Ryouta masih 4 tahun, bukan berarti ia tak mengerti bagaimana cara melindungi sosok mungil yang masih rapuh itu. Sebaliknya, Ryouta sangat hati – hati saat menyentuh setiap detail bagian tubuh bayi mungil yang tertidur nyaman. Ketika Ryouta kembali menyentuh jari mungil itu, terasa sebuah genggaman lembut yang membuat Ryouta tersenyum senang.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan melindungi Tetsuya _-cchi_ selamanya _-ssu_. Karna aku sekarang seorang kakak" ucap Ryouta polos saat tangannya masih digenggam oleh jemari mungil Tetsuya.

_ooOOOoo_

Hari – hari mulai berlalu, kehidupan keluarga Akashi sedikit berubah karna kehadiran si bungsu. Kelahirannya yang terlalu cepat atau prematur menyebabkan daya tahan tubuhnya lemah, terlebih setelah diidentifikasi lebih jauh, ada masalah pada paru – parunya. Walau tidak parah, tapi bisa menjadi sebuah ancaman untuk kehidupan si bayi mungil kedepannya. Dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu, minimal si bungsu di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk perawatan intensif selama 4 kali. Para _Maid_ selalu disibukkan dengan keperluan si bungsu, mulai dari susu formula khusus, pakaian tebal serta berbagai macam keperluannya. Belum lagi beberapa _Maid_ disiapkan khusus untuk berjaga Malam jika sewaktu – waktu terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan saat tengah malam.

Rumah sakit seolah menjadi rumah kedua untuk keluarga Akashi karna seringnya si Bungsu dirawat, bahkan tak jarang mereka menginap bersama untuk menemani si bungsu. Sesekali saat orangtuanya sedang mengurus atau berbelanja untuk keperluan, kelima putranya menjaga bergantian. Tentunya yang paling sering ada si sulung dan juga si nomor dua karna dianggap sudah mengerti juga lebih bertanggung jawab. Tak hanya di rumah sakit, di _Mansion_ mereka juga demikian.

Saat musim panas tiba, kelima putra keluarga Akashi menikmati liburan musim panas mereka di _Mansion_. Bukannya mereka tak ingin jalan – jalan atau menghabiskan liburan seperti anak – anak lainnya. Musim panas kali ini berbeda, selain karna si bungsu sudah jauh lebih baik bahkan sudah bisa diajak untuk berkomunikasi dan mulai belajar untuk merangkak, sepupu mereka datang untuk menginap.

 _'_ _Nijimura Shuuzou'_

Seijuurou sudah bersiap di depan pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan sepupu yang berbeda 1 tahun darinya itu. Dengan Tetsuya yang ada digendongannya, Seijuurou tersenyum manis saat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan teras rumahnya. Terlihat seorang supir dengan stelan lengkap seperti _bodyguard_ turun dan membukakan pintu. Pria bersurai hitam dengan tas punggung berwarna hijau cerah turun dengan santai dan melambaikan tangannya.

" _Yo_ , Sei" tegurnya

" _Yo_ , Shuuzou" Seijuurou mendekat untuk menyambut sepupunya.

" _Mou_ ~ bisakah kau lebih sopan untuk memberikan sapaan kehormatan atau setidaknya panggil aku O _nii-san_? Ingat aku lebih tua darimu, satu tahun lagi aku akan masuk sekolah menengah" protes Nijimura kesal.

"Kalau begitu, 2 tahun dari sekarang aku juga akan masuk sekolah menengah Shuuzou. Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun, dan aku rasa itu tak masalah" Nijimura mendengus kesal.

"Kau memang sepupu yang menyebalkan, Sei" Gerutu Nijimura, tak berapa lama pandangannya tertuju pada si _Baby Blue_ yang masih setia digendongan Seijuurou. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum dengan tangan yang bergerak – gerak lincah seolah ikut menyambut.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak menegur Tetsuya juga, Shuuzou?" Ucap Seijuurou saat melihat Tetsuya sudah antusias melihat Nijimura.

"Aku sedang melakukannya" Nijimura memutar bola mata malas. "Kau semakin besar Tetsuya, mau ku gendong" Nijimura mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Tetsuya, tapi sayangnya Tetsuya terlihat seperti mau menangis. "He? Kenapa dia berekspresi seperti itu?" Ujar Nijimura terkejut.

"Kau menakutinya, Shuuzou. Aku sarankan kau segera mengganti model rambutmu yang payah itu" Seijuurou sedikit mengayunkan gendongannya agar Tetsuya tetap merasa aman dan nyaman.

"HAAH?! Memangnya ada yang salah dengan rambutku? Ayolah, apa bagusnya rambut merahmu itu?" Dengus Nijimura.

"Aku rasa ini lebih baik daripada rambut warna hitam yang umum itu"

"APA?!" Belum lagi Nijimura akan mengumpat, sebuah suara menginterupsi dari balik pintu.

"Shuuzou _-nii_!" Teriakkan cempreng dari surai kuning dan _Navy Blue_ bersamaan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Nijimura mendapatkan sebuah pelukkan maut yang menyebabkan tubuhnya limbung. Jika saja _bodyguard_ nya tak sigap, bisa saja ia terjungkal karna ulah dua sepupunya yang terlampau aktif.

"Ryouta, Daiki, Kalian berat." Protes Nijimura mengabaikan tatapan anak anjing yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Shuuzou _-nii_ " rengek Ryouta dan terpaksa Nijimura mengalah.

" _Gomen, gomen_." Nijimura mengelus surai Ryouta yang lembut menatap lembut kedua iris madu yang indah untuk memberikan rasa nyaman.

Tak berapa lama, tuan dan nyonya besar keluarga Akashi keluar dan menyambut kedatangan Nijimura dengan ramah. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Nijimura sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengampiri kamar yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Setelah meletakkan barang – barang, Nijimura menuju ruangan tengah tempat biasa Seijuurou, Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi dan Ryouta bermain. Baru beberapa langkah Nijimura akan mendekat, pemandangan klasik yang sedikit berbeda terpampang didepan matanya.

Seijuurou terlihat sibuk mengajak Tetsuya untuk merangkak mendekat sembari tangan mungil Tetsuya berusaha keras untuk bergerak. Daiki sibuk dengan Video _Game_ , Shintarou sibuk membaca buku kesehatan sembari sesekali menegur Ryouta yang mengikuti cara Tetsuya merangkak. Atsushi sendiri duduk di samping Seijuurou dengan keripik kentang ukuran jumbo di tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang susu Formula khusus punya Tetsuya.

"Ayo Tetsuya _-cchi_ , sebentar lagi sampai" Ryouta menyemangati Tetsuya dengan polosnya.

"Sini Tetsuya" Seijuurou melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil.

"Tetsu _-chin_ , _nii-san_ punya susu vanila. Kalau mau, ayo ke sini" Atsushi memanggil dengan tangan yang menggoyang – goyangkan susu formula kesukaan Tetsuya.

Melihat susu favoritenya berada di tangan sang kakak, mata bulat Tetsuya berbinar cerah dan tangan maupun kakinya bergerak sedikit lebih lincah. Langkah perlangkah dengan hati – hati, senyuman polos dari pipi _Chubby_ yang terlihat memerah membuat Seijuurou sangat gemas untuk segera menggendong si bungsu. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tapi karna ada beberapa mainan yang berserakkan, tangan Tetsuya tergelincir dan menyebabkan Tetsuya terjatuh sebelum sampai. Meskipun tidak kuat, tapi namanya juga bayi mungil sudah pasti menangis kencang. Seijuurou langsung bergerak menggendong Tetsuya dan menenangkannya, mengatakan kata – kata _klise_ dan memberikan sebotol susu yang ada digenggaman Atsushi.

"Kau semakin paham cara menenangkan seorang bayi Sei, apa kau berbakat menjadi pengasuh bayi?" Goda Nijimura dan mendapatkan putaran bola mata dari Seijuurou.

"Aku tau kau juga ingin memiliki teman untuk bermain, Shuuzou. Kalau kau iri, aku bisa memberikan Daiki atau Ryouta untukmu" Merasa namanya disebut, Daiki dan Ryouta menatap si sulung garang.

"Apa maksudnya _-ssu_? Kenapa Sei _-nii_ mau memberikan aku untuk Shuuzou _-nii_?" Polos, Ryouta masih polos tapi Daiki, ia langsung memerah.

"Aku tak mau punya _nii-san_ seperti Shuuzou _-nii_ " Protesnya.

"Aku juga tak ingin punya adik sepertimu Daiki, kita sangat berbeda. Orang – orang akan aneh jika mengetahui aku punya adik gelap sepertimu" Goda Nijimura.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu bawa pulang Ryouta saja" Daiki mendorong Ryouta untuk mendekat ke arah Shuuzou.

"Eeh,, _Hidoii-ssu_. Aku maunya disini, ada Tetsuya _-cchi_ " Ryouta bersiap untuk mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Tidak, aku juga tidak mau punya adik cengeng seperti Ryouta." Shuuzou melirik ke arah Seijuurou yang sekarang sudah bermain dengan Tetsuya juga Atsushi. "Aku akan membawa pulang Tetsuya saja, sepertinya dia lebih cocok untuk jadi adikku" Hanya dalam hitungan detik, 5 pasang mata menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan garang juga seolah memberikan peringatan keras.

 _'_ _Jangan pernah mengambil Tetsuya dari kami'_ Bukannya takut, Nijimura malah tertawa keras sembari berguling karna tak tahan.

"Tak ada yang lucu, Shuuzou" Seijuurou menatap tak suka.

"Kalian terlalu _protectif_ , Sei. Aku bahkan bisa melihat buku Shintarou hampir robek karna menahan kesal" Nijimura melanjutkan tawa renyahnya diikuti Tetsuya yang ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Nijimura.

"Hmph, aku hanya lupa memotong kuku – kuku yang sudah memanjang _Nodayo_ , bukan karna aku marah karna Shuuzou – _nii_ yang mau membawa pulang Tetsuya" Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya dan menaikkan kaca minus yang ia kenakan.

"Tenang saja Shintarou, aku tak akan membawa Tetsuya. Kau tak perlu bersikap _Tsundere_ seperti itu" Nijimura mendekat dan mengelus surai hijau itu lembut, tanpa ia sadari itu membuat pipi Shintarou memerah karna malu. "Sebaiknya kita bermain" Nijimura menatap ke arah Daiki. "Daiki, ayo kita main video _Game_ sepak bola. Kita lihat siapa yang menang"

Sekarang, diatas alas karpet berwarna pelangi yang penuh dengan mainan, Nijimura, Seijuurou, Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryouta dan Tetsuya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama. Nijimura bermain Video _Game_ bersama Daiki dengan Ryouta berada dipangkuannya, Shintarou masih disibukkan dengan buku sedangkan Seijuurou memangku Tetsuya dengan sesekali melakukan hal – hal konyol hingga Tetsuya tertawa bersama Atsushi yang ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Satu harian mereka habiskan dengan bermain bahkan karna terlalu larut bermain, mereka sampai tertidur pulas diatas karpet dengan posisi yang lucu juga menggemaskan. Daiki, Nijimura dan Ryouta tidur bersebelahan dengan tangan Daiki masih memegang beberapa mainan, Ryouta tertidur pulas di lengan Nijimura. Tak jauh dari mereka, Shintarou tidur dengan buku yang menutupi wajah dan kacamata yang tergeletak begitu saja. Atsushi tidur dengan memeluk sekantung keripik kentang dan disebelahnya, pemandangan paling menyejukkan terlihat. Seijuurou tidur dengan memeluk Tetsuya yang tidur dengan mengemut ibu jarinya dan memeluk boneka kelinci putih. Sungguh, bagaikan kumpulan pelangi yang tertidur dengan wajah malaikat, tak ada satupun yang berani mengganggu tidur mereka.

Para pelayan yang biasanya hilir mudik di sekitar mereka rela berjingkat atau mungkin memutar arah agar tak membangunkan para tuan Muda. Shiori yang tak sengaja melintas, tersenyum lembut dan sama sekali tak berniat membangunkan putra – putranya juga keponakkan yang baru saja datang menginap. Dengan sebuah inisiatif, Shiori memerintahan beberapa _Maid_ untuk mengambil selimut untuk membuat tidur para malaikat kecil itu lebih nyenyak lagi.

" _Oyasumi_ " gumamnya mengecup satu – persatu malaikat kecil yang sedang terbuai dalam mimpinya.

_ooOOOoo_

Seminggu sudah Nijimura menginap di kediaman Akashi, hari – hari yang dilaluinya selama liburan musim panas selalu menyenangkan. Bermain sepuasnya bersama Seijuurou, Daiki, Shintarou, Ryouta, Atsushi dan Tetsuya membuat liburannya jadi lebih berbeda. Bermain Video _Game_ , Berlatih basket, berenang bersama, berlari di luar, bermain petak umpet dan jangan lupa sekarang Tetsuya sudah mau ia gendong bahkan terbiasa diajak main.

Saat Nijimura mengajak kelima putra Akashi untuk bermain basket, Tetsuya yang ada dipangkuan terlihat antusias ingin ikut meski belum berusia setahun. Ryouta dan Daiki masih tahap pengenalan terhadap basket tapi mereka dengan mudah belajar. Atsushi sendiri sudah bisa memainkan bola bundar itu bahkan karna tinggi tubuhnya yang diatas normal, ia dengan mudah memasukkan bola ke dalam Ring. Shintarou sendiri terlihat berlatih _Three point_ dari berbagai jarak meski hasilnya belum ada – alias gagal selalu. Seijuurou dan Nijimura bisa dibilang dua orang yang paling ahli dalam olah raga ini diantara anak lain yang seumuran mereka.

"Sei, setelah aku lulus nanti, aku akan masuk Teiko. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Nijimura disela – sela pertandingan _One on One_ melawan Seijuurou.

"Teiko? Maksudmu sekolah dengan Slogan selalu menang untuk Club Basket?" Nijimura mengangguk.

"Begitulah, bagaimana menurutmu?" Seijuurou sibuk mendrible bola dan mencari celah untuk membuat angka.

"Itu bagus, mungkin aku juga akan masuk ke Teiko saat lulus nanti" Nijimura antusias.

"Kalau begitu, saat kau masuk nanti, aku akan menjadi Kaptenmu" Nijmura memberikan senyuman kebanggaan.

"Aku tak masalah, bersenang – senanglah dengan jabatan Kaptenmu disana. Akan ku pastikan, begitu aku masuk disana, aku akan mengambil posisi Kapten itu darimu" Seijuurou mulai mengambil langkah dan menerobos pertahanan Nijimura.

"Coba saja, aku akan menikmati posisi kapten sebelum kau masuk" Nijimura memblock bola yang akan masuk ke Ring.

"Itu benar, karna setelah aku masuk, posisi Kapten akan langsung berpindah padaku dan kau menjadi wakil Kapten, Shuuzou" Gerakan cepat Seijuurou kembali mencuri bola dan berhasil memasukkannya ke dalam Ring dengan mudah. Nijimura menghela nafas lelah tapi senyuman masih menghias dibibirnya.

"Hah, ini sudah kelima kalinya kau menang. Saat di Teiko nanti, akan ku pastikan kalau aku tak akan kalah sebagai kapten terbaik Sei" Seijuurou tersenyum manis.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau menyerah duluan, itu tak akan menarik" Nijimura mendekat dan mengambil bola yang menggelinding di dekat ring.

"Mau sekali lagi?" tantang Nijimura.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita mulai satu _quarter_ lagi"

Di tengah terik matahari musim panas, Nijimura memainkan benda bulat berwarna oranye itu dengan semangat yang luar biasa terlebih Shintarou yang juga disibukkan dengan benda yang sama terlihat acuh dengan pertandingan kakak – kakanya itu. Meski hanya pertandingan setengah lapangan, tapi cukup membuat permainan menjadi sangat Seru. Ryouta bahkan berbinar ingin ikut main dengan meniru gerakkan – gerakkan kakaknya, Daiki disibukkan dengan _One on One_ melawan Atsushi dengan gaya _Street Basketball_ yang ia lihat saat pulang sekolah. Tetsuya yang ada di pangkuan ibunya bertepuk tangan polos dan tertawa melihat kelincahan kakak – kakaknya memainkan bola oranye itu.

Matahari yang tadinya tinggi kini mulai condong ke bawat hingga warna oranye terang menerangi seluruh kota. Sudah terlalu sore untuk melanjutkan permaianan yang sesungguhnya masih seru untuk dimainkan. Setelah membersihkan diri dan makan malam, Keluarga Akashi kembali ke aktivitas malam mereka. Jangan ditanya apa yang mereka kerjakan, tentu saja belajar disaat sang Ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan sang Ibu sibuk mengecek segala pengeluaran. Nijimura sendiri di dalam kamarnya sedang disibukkan dengan menonton Televisi sedangkan putra Keluarga Akashi belajar kecuali Ryouta dan Tetsuya yang tidur lebih awal.

Ketika jam 10 tiba, seluruh penghuni rumah diwajibkan tidur. Segala pekerjaan maupun tugas ditinggalkan dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi. Namun, malam ini tidak seperti malam sebelum – sebelumnya. Nijimura yang terlelap dalam tidur nyamannya terpaksa bangun tengah malam saat mendengar suara berisik dari luar. Setengah mengantuk, Nijimura bangkit dengan tangan yang mengucek mata kanannya. Nijimura melirik dari pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka, para _Maid_ sibuk berlari kesana – kemari. Tak lama terlihat wanita bersurai _Baby Blue_ berlari terburu – buru menggendong seorang.

"Siapa?" Gumam Nijimura bingung.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya, Wanita bersurai _Baby Blue_ terus berlari mengabaikan gaun tidur yang masih melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Nijimura mengernyit saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah berlari kencang. Jelas terlihat di mata bulatnya, Akashi Shiori masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil dengan Tetsuya yang ada dipelukkannya. Tetsuya terlihat pucat dengan tangan yang terkulai lemah beserta mata yang tertutup. Raut wajah Shiori sangat kacau juga panik, tak hanya itu, ekspresi kekhawatiran tergambar jelas disana.

"Sepertinya _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tak akan pulang malam ini" Nijimura terlonjak kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang tiba – tiba saja berada disampingnya.

"Sei?" Celetuk Nijimura kaget.

"Ah, _Gomen_. Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"Tidak terlalu" jawab Nijimura cepat, "Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini, Sei?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Aku hanya terbangun karna suara panik _Kaa-san_ tadi" Seijuurou menjawab pelan tapi tatapan matanya terpaku pada pintu depan yang sudah tertutup.

"Memangnya ada apa? Aku lihat _Ba-san_ terlihat sangat buru – buru"

"Mungkin kondisi tubuh Tetsuya turun lagi" Mengerti dengan ucapan Seijuurou, Nijimura menepuk pundak sepupunya.

"Aku memang sudah dengar dari _Kaa-san_ dan melihat langsung, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka sampai saat ini Tetsuya masih sering drop" Nijimura diam sejenak. "Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur Sei, aku yakin besok kau harus menghadapi pertanyaan – pertanyaan dari adik – adikmu yang lain. Kau juga punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga mereka kan?"

"Kau benar, tapi aku masih khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuya"

" _Daijoubu_ , besok masih liburan musim panas, kita bisa menjenguk Tetsuya bersama _– sama_." Nijimura mencoba menghibur, "Hei, besok aku akan mengawasi kalian dan menggantikan posisimu sebagai kakak tertua. Ingat, aku lebih tua 1 tahun darimu" Nijimura tersenyum bangga.

"Tsk, terserah kau saja. Aku akan kembali ke kamar. _Oyasumi_ "

"Un, _Oyasumi_ "

Nijimura kembali masuk ke kamarnya, begitupun dengan Seijuurou yang melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Meski berpamitan untuk tidur, baik Nijimura maupun Seijuurou sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Fikiran – fikiran klise ciri khas anak usia 10-11 tahun cenderung sama meski berbeda 1 tahun. Nijimura sibuk berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan sembari memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya sekarang.

Apakah ia masuk kedalam tempat kaca seperti saat bertemu pertama kali? Atau Tetsuya akan dibaringkan di tempat tidur dengan kabel – kabel diseluruh tubuhnya? Lalu, mungkinkah Tetsuya akan di suntik oleh Dokter garang dengan jarum yang besar? Hanya dengan mengkhayalkannya saja, Nijimura sudah bergidik ngeri. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana jika Tetsuya yang memiliki tubuh kecil juga manis itu harus di tusuk dengan benda – benda aneh ciri khas kedokteran. Nijimura segera menggeleng kuat untuk membuang jauh – jauh fikiran buruknya meski gagal.

Lain hal dengan Nijimura yang memikirkan hal – hal yang aneh, Seijuurou sama sekali tak bisa tidur memikirkan keadaan si bungsu yang berbeda dari adik – adiknya yang lain. Seijuurou sangat ingat jika adik – adiknya dulu tak pernah sampai seperti ini jika sakit, bahkan Ryouta sendiri sakit karna demam tinggi tapi dengan mudah sembuh dan kembali ceria. Daiki pernah dibawa ke rumah sakit karna terluka akibat kelakuannya yang suka memanjat pohon sekitar taman dan terjatuh dari pohon. Shintarou dan Atsushi biasanya hanya demam biasa, tak perlu mereka membawa ke rumah sakit pasti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya karna Sang ibu yang telaten merawat mereka saat sakit.

Seijuurou sendiri pernah sakit seperti yang lain, tapi itu dulu saat ia tak sengaja pulang saat hujan dan menyebabkan dirinya demam tinggi. Meski pernah di rawat sekali, tapi itu sudah cukup bahkan hingga kini, Seijuurou tak pernah lagi merasakan terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Meski usianya masih menginjak 10 tahun, orang tuanya telah memberitahunya jika Tetsuya memiliki fisik yang lemah dan harus dijaga 24 jam. Sekali saja mereka mengabaikan Tetsuya, mereka tak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada kondisi Tetsuya.

Semalaman Seijuurou tak bisa memejamkan matanya, ketika ia sadari sinar mentari memasuki celah – celah kain jendelanya, ia langsung sadar jika ini sudah pagi dan ia belum tidur sama sekali. Lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas menghias di bawah matanya, Seijuurou segera bangkit dan melakuan aktivitas pagi meski tanpa kedua orangtua dan juga Tetsuya. Meski berjalan dengan sempoyongan, Seijuurou bisa melihat adik – adiknya sudah siap dan rapi dengan stelan kemeja juga ada yang memakai Kaos polos. Nijimura bahkan sudah mengenakan kaos putih berompi dan celana panjangnya, ia duduk seolah ia adalah pengganti seorang kakak saat itu.

"Sei, kau duduk di tempatmu. Kita akan sarapan dan langsung mengunjungi Tetsuya. Tadi Tanaka _-san_ dan Mabuchi – _san_ yang mengatakannya padaku." Celoteh Nijimura. "Ah ya, aku hampir lupa. Nanti yang akan mengantar kita adalah Tanaka _-san_ dan jangan lupa bawa keperluan kalian masing – masing" Nijimura menjelaskan panjang lebar. Seijuurou memutar bola mata malas.

"Aku baru tau jika kau bisa seperti seorang yang paling tua, Shuuzou" Sindir Seijuurou.

"Karna memang aku lebih tua darimu, Sei"

"Kau memang lebih tua, tapi sayangnya kau tak bisa menggeser kedudukanku sebagai kakak tertua mereka" Seijuurou menarik kursinya dan duduk dengan ciri khas seorang pemimpin.

"Jam berapa kita akan berangkat, Seijuurou?" Tanya si surai hijau – Shintarou – dengan wajah yang di palingkan dan tangan yang menaikkan bingkai kacamata. "Bukannya aku ingin tau, _Nanodayo_. Aku hanya tak ingin berlama – lama disini dan membiarkan _Kaa-san_ ataupun _Tou-san_ menunggu lama"

"Pffftt, jangan terlalu _Tsundere_ Shintarou." Nijimura menahan tawanya.

"Hmph, berhenti mengatakan aku _Tsundere_ , Shuuzou _-nii_. Itu tidak lucu, _Nodayo_ "

" _Haii_ , aku tak akan mengatakan kau _Tsundere_ " Nijimura mengalah.

"Jadi bagaimana, Seijuurou?" tanya Shintarou lagi.

"Aku rasa setelah sarapan pagi ini. Jadi kita kesana tergantung dengan kecepatan kalian sarapan, semakin cepat kalian sarapan maka akan semakin cepat kita ke rumah sakit"

" _Okey-ssu_ , aku akan makan cepat _-ssu_ " Ryouta menyela dengan semangat.

"Aku akan membantu menghabiskan makananmu, Ryouta" Daiki langsung mengambil roti selai Ryouta tanpa peduli protes juga airmata buaya yang mengalir di pipi Ryouta.

"Daiki, jangan mengganggu Ryouta. Kau sudah punya bagian sendiri, _Nanodayo_ " Tegur Shintarou.

"Tapi _Nii-san_ " Daiki ingin protes tapi roti yang ada di tangannya tiba – tiba diambil si surai Ungu yang dengan santai memakan roti itu. "Atsushi _-nii_!" Teriak Daiki kesal.

"He~~ Kalau kelamaan, nanti tak bisa liat Tetsu _-chin_ , jadi aku bantu Daiki _-chin_ " Daiki membuang wajahnya dan melipat tangan dengan kesal.

"Huh, aku akan makan cepat dan cepat – cepat bertemu dengan Tetsu"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, seluruh surai warna – warni layaknya pelangi itu makan sarapan mereka masing – masing dalam diam. Ryouta sendiri sudah tak mengeluarkan airmatanya dan dengan santai makan meski Daiki tak henti – hentinya mengacau. Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit tempat biasa Tetsuya dirawat. Karna terbiasanya, mereka sudah tau dimana ruangan khusus milik Tetsuya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, bukan pemandangan yang biasa mereka lihat saat orang – orang masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat inap, tapi sebaliknya. Sang ibu terlihat bercengkarama dengan si _Baby Blue_ yang berada di pangkuas sang Ayah. Tertawa juga sesekali terlihat Tetsuya bertepuk tangan imut. Sadar akan kehadiran beberapa surai pelangi, kegiatan suami istri itu terhenti. Tangan kanan sang ibu terlambai untuk memberikan isyarat agar mereka masuk.

" _Kaa-cchi_ , Tetsuya _-cchi_ sudah sehatkan?" Tanya Ryouta polos saat mendekat.

" _Haii_ , tapi belum boleh pulang" Jawab sang ibu lembut.

"Kenapa, _Kaa-san_? Tetsu jauh lebih baik sekarang" Celetuk Daiki yang sudah berada di dekat Tetsuya sembari memegang kedua tangan mungil Tetsuya.

"…." Sang ibu diam, berfikir untuk memberikan jawaban yang dimengerti bocah berusia 6 menjelang 7 tahun itu.

"Katakan saja _Kaa-san_ , kami mengkhawatirkan Tetsuya" Seijuurou menginterupsi.

"Ini agak sulit Sei _– Chan_ , tapi _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ pastikan jika Tet _– Chan_ baik – baik saja. Hanya perlu _Check Up_ dan beberapa tes lagi" Dahi Seijuurou mengerut.

"Tes?" Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum getir, meski sulit tapi ia yakin jika si sulung lebih mengerti dari yang lain.

"Ada masalah sedikit mengenai ketahanan tubuh Tet _– Chan_ di musim dingin. Kalian tau sendiri jika Tet _–Chan_ itu tak tahan terhadap hawa dingin. Kemarin salah satu _Maid_ menyalakan pendingin ruangan dengan suhu 16 derajat, jadi saat _Kaa-san_ masuk ke kamar untuk mengecek Tet _– Chan_ seperti biasa, _Kaa-san_ langsung panik karna Tet _–Chan_ terlihat pucat juga kedinginan." Wanita itu menghela nafas sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. "Tet _– Chan_ menggigil dan Nafasnya tak beraturan. _Kaa-san_ panik dan segera memanggil _Tou-san_ -mu untuk membawa Tet _–Chan_ segera ke rumah sakit. Beruntung tidak terlambat, jadi sekarang ia lebih baik" Wanita paruh baya itu menyentuh pipi _Chubby_ yang menggembung karna tertawa sembari bermain dengan kakak – kakaknya.

"Tetsuya belum diizinkan pulang untuk mengecek ulang kondisinya, saat ia benar – benar sehat, kita akan membawanya pulang." Sang Ayah yang tadi diam kini angkat bicara, ia melirik ke arah Seijuurou yang masih mendengarkan. "Seijuurou, mulai hari ini, _Tou-san_ berharap kau bisa menjaga adik – adikmu dan khusus untuk Tetsuya, _Tou-san_ ingin kau lebih menjaganya. Mengerti?" Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

" _Haii_ " jawabnya singkat.

"Ah satu lagi, jangan lupa tanggung jawabmu sebagai putra sulung—" Seijuurou segera menyela.

"Menjadi contoh untuk kesuksesan mereka juga menjamin mereka untuk bisa menjadi sempurna" Sang Ayah tersenyum bangga.

"Itu benar, tetaplah mengingat tagungjawabmu dan jaga Tetsuya sebaik mungkin" Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

Di sudut ruangan, Nijimura merasa menjadi obat nyamuk atau bisa dibilang dia terasa seperti orang asing di hadapan sepupu – sepupunya. Nijimura duduk diam di sofa dengan menyenderkan kepalanya diuntuk mengambil posisi santai. Matanya tertuju pada satu keluarga yang menurutnya sangat harmonis juga penuh kasih sayang itu – walau penuh tuntutan. Nijimura menangkap raut – raut wajah lega saat melihat senyuman si _Baby Blue_ yang masih setia dipangkuan sang kepala keluarga. Daiki, Atsushi, Seijuurou maupun Ryouta sibuk menyentuh bahkan mengajak Tetsuya bermain, tapi Shintarou dengan sifat _Tsundere_ yang akut, ia hanya duduk diam disebelah Nijimura tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok si _Baby Blue_.

"Kalau kau ingin mengajak Tetsuya bermain, kau bisa bergabung dengan mereka" celetuk Nijimura.

"Aku tidak suka melakukan hal – hal yang seperti itu, _Nodayo_ " jawab Shintarou dengan tangan yang sibuk menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tapi aku lihat kau sangat ingin bermain dengan Tetsuya" gurau Nijimura.

"Disini lebih nyaman daripada berkerumun seperti itu, _Nodayo_ " Shintarou memalingkan wajah sejenak, "Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku lebih suka disini" Nijimura langsung mengelus surai lembut Shintarou.

"Kau terlalu _Tsundere_ , Shintarou. Kalau kau ingin mengajak Tetsuya bermain, kau bisa bermain dengannya"

"….." Shintarou terdiam dan mendengus kasar, ayolah, ia sebenarnya ingin tapi malu.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, terlihat seorang suster dengan seragam berwarna merah muda lembut memanggil sang kepala keluarga beserta istrinya juga Tetsuya untuk segera ke ruangan Dokter pribadi mereka. Seijuurou, Nijimura, dan Shintarou menunggu di ruangan dalam diam sedangkan Daiki, Ryouta dan Atsushi sibuk bermain sembari berlari – lari kecil. Sekitar 15 menit berlalu, kepala keluarga Akashi terlihat masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan sebuah senyuman dan segala kewibawaannya.

"Tetsuya sudah boleh pulang, _Kaa-san_ dan Tetsuya sudah menunggu di mobil." Jelasnya.

"Jadi Tetsuya _-cchi_ sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Ryouta.

"Tentu saja, kalian sudah boleh ke mobil kecuali Seijuurou dan Shintarou." Sang kepala keluarga melirik ke arah Nijimura. "Shuuzou, bisa bantu membawa Ryouta, Daiki dan Atsushi ke mobil?"

"Tentu saja, _Jii-san_ "

" _Arigatou_ "

"Un" Nijimura segera mengatarkan Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan sang kepala keluarga. Sementara itu, Seijuurou dan Shintarou yang masih tinggal mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Ada apa _Tou-san_? Kenapa kami harus tinggal?" Seijuurou memang selalu peka terhadap kedaan meski usianya masih 10 tahun.

"Apa ini mengenai Tetsuya?" Shintarou menambahkan. "Begitulah" jawab si pria paruh baya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Tetsuya?" Shintaoru menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Bukannya aku peduli,tapi aku hanya ingin tau _Nanodayo_ "

"Hm, _Tou-san_ mengerti Shintarou." Pria paruh baya itu menyentuh pundak kedua putra tertuanya. "Sebenarnya ini memang mengenai Tetsuya" Sebelum Seijuurou membuka mulut untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, sang ayah sudah menyela. "Berdasarkan diagnosa dokter, Tetsuya akan rentan terhadap musim dingin. Ketahanan tubuhnya tak sama seperti kalian dan juga adik –adik kalian yang lain. Jadi.."

"Jadi?" Shintarou dan Seijuurou serentak berbicara.

"Jadi, untuk musim dingin tahun ini dan tahun – tahun selanjutnya kalian membantu _Tou-san_ juga _Kaa-san_ untuk menjaga Tetsuya. Ingatlah ini, terlebih untukmu Sei" Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang ayah. "Jaga adik – adik kalian sebaik mungkin, kita tak tau sampai kapan kita akan tetap berkumpul bersama, terlebih dokter menyarankan agar kita harus menjaga Tetsuya sebaik mungkin dan jangan biarkan ia lelah."

"Kenapa seperti itu, _Tou-san_. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan paru – parunya _Nanodayo_?" Shintarou bertanya.

"Begitulah, dokter mengatakan jika paru – paru Tetsuya memang tidak parah, tapi ketika sesak nafasnya kumat, bisa jadi ia tak tertolong." Wajah pria paruh baya itu terlihat sendu. "Karna itu, berjanjilah untuk menjaga Tetsuya sebaik mungkin dan jangan biarkan Tetsuya lelah. _Tou-san_ juga membebaskan Tetsuya dari tuntutan serta peraturan keluarga kita, waau kurang adil tapi ini yang terbaik untuknya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain _Tou-san_?" Seijuurou terlihat terggagap. "M-maksudku—"

" _Tou-san_ mengerti, _Tou-san_ tak sepenuhnya membebaskan segalanya, tapi setidaknya beban Tetsuya lebih ringan dari kalian. Jika beban yang ditanggungnya lebih berat, kalian bantu Tetsuya bersama. Ingatlah, kesempurnaan tak hanya bisa dicapai dengan berdiri sendiri, tapi kesempurnaan bisa di bangun dengan kebersamaan kalian."

" _Haii_ , kami mengerti" jawab Seijuurou dan Shintarou bersamaan.

Hari itu, menjadi hari yang membuat Seijuurou mengerti jika keadaan Tetsuya tak sama seperti mereka semua. Bahkan kaca tipis pun belum tentu bisa menjadi penggambaran keadaan Tetsuya kecil yang sangat rapuh. Bagaikan _Crystal_ berharga yang tak bisa disentuh sedikitpun, Tetsuya harus dijaga ketat agar tetap bertahan dan tak ada sedikitpun yang bisa menggores untuk mengurangi keindahan juga membuat retak sesuatu yang tak akan pulih kembali.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

Yoshh! Waktunya balas review...

Mizuumi Yoite : Hmm,, di apain yah,, ntar lian jawab untuk minggu depan.. ^^

Dewi15 : Oppss,, jangan buru - buru dulu. masih minggu depan lho. Heheheheheehe

Nopebowir : sabar yah.. masih minggu depan koq.. nikmati ajah flashback dari mereka yang dulu. saat tetsuya lahir juga kehidupan mereka yang masih kecil - kecil bin imut...

Nyanko Kawaii : bisa sih update kilat,, nyanko mau cuma hanya 1 kata doang? ENd udah,, hehehehe.. Oh iya,, makasih udah kasih saran buat nama orang tua mereka, kemarin Lian sempat ngeblank lho.. makasih banget.. peluk erat (ala momoi-cchi)

deagitap : Hum hum,, nah lho, Masih minggu depan koq sambungan kejadian minggu kemarin.. Lian kasih flashback mereka dulu.. Dan kalau dari flashback, kira - kira apa yang terjadi sama Tetsuya? Hm? Pasang muka evil..

Iftiyan Herliani253 : Kayaknya cuma tetsu-kun deh yang ada di dalam.. (mikir keras).. hahaha, tenang, lian akan usahain koq.. Selamat membaca lagi deh,, dan jawabannya masih minggu depan.. nikmati ajah flashback mereka..

ChintyaRosita : di apain yah? jawabannya masih minggu depan..

Wako P : rahasia,, masih minggu depan jawabannya.

AySNfc3 : gak tau,, jawaban masih minggu depan

Lhiae932 : penasaran? jawabannya masih minggu depan lho.. masih mau nunggu?

Guest 1 : Panggil lian ajah yah.. ^^ lian lanjutin koq,, tapi masih minggu depan di ungkap apa yan terjadi/..

eri kirei : makasih banget udah suka sama FF lian yang abal - abal juga gak bagus ini.. Lian sangat senang + Bersyukur.. Jawabannya masih minggu depan yah..

Guest 2 : bisa sih fast update,, tapi langsung end.. nah lho.. lian kan masih butuh waktu buat ngetik, edit, update.. sabar yah..

yaya : Lian gak janji... minggu depan akan ketemu koq jawabannya.

yuuki : sabar, masih minggu depan tau jawabannya..

CeiCuyaCelamanya : Game over lha,, permainan antara Sei-chan dengan haizaki -san.. jawabannya masih minggu depan lho.. (senyum jahil)

luchida-chan : iya,, makasih yah..

Cho Kyunhae : betol juga,, cuma kembang api kan meledaknya di langit,,

manamichan : Iie, do itashimashite

Guest 3 : iyaaaaaa..

Sri Silvi Wahyu : mungkin ending di chapter 20 atau gak 21, tergantung jalan cerita yang mau lian bikin..

ishida : sipppppp. lian bakalan semangat.

Mr Seok : Tiap jum'at koq..

yukino : Iya donk,,

Fiuuuuhhhh.. ( Ilap keringat ), akhirnya selesai balas review kalian semua. Jujur ajah lian gak nyangka responnya berbeda dari fikiran lian. Jujur lian sempat ketawa saat banyak yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, dan kemarin lian lupa ngasih tau judul untuk chapter yang sekarang.. Lian update flash back sebagai gambaran untuk chapter minggu depan. Nah, menurut kalian apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? lalu, apa sih yang bisa kalian tangkap dari flashback yang lian kasih? Setiap detail penggambaran, ini akan jadi penggambaran apa yang terjadi sama Tetsuya di chapter depan.. Nah Lho,, kira - kira Tetsuya masih hidup atau (...)? lalu bagaimana respon yang lainnya terhadap Akashi Seijuurou? Hayo,, baper kan? Lian emang lagi kumat.. Oh ya sebelum lupa, kalau kalian mau baca chapter depan, lian sarani untuk denger soundtrack Kuroko basuke yang ending. Judulnya ' _ **Lantana**_ '

Kalau kalian masih punya Quota, silahkan browsing di internet terjemahan dari lagu Lantana itu, jika sudah dapat kalian akan dapat penggambaran untuk chapter depan.. Satu lagi, coba dengar lagu Lisa - Shirushi dan cari artinya, sebagian penggambaran ada dari sana. Selamat mencari dan menghayalkan untuk chapter minggu depan dan siapkan tisu, chapter itu benar - benar gaya lian sebenarnya dalam menulis fanfict.. ^^

Sampai jumpa di _**CHapter 17 - Lantana..**_


	18. Chapter 17 : Lantana

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 17

%^Lantana^%

Malam yang dipenuhi bintang beserta suara angin yang berlari kecil merontokkan dedaunan kering musim panas. Tidak seperti malam – malam yang lain, malam ini menjadi malam terburuk yang pernah ada untuk sebuah _Caffe_ yang sedang maju pesat di pusat kota Tokyo. Bangunan yang sudah mengalami renovasi dengan warna keceriaan dari _Street Basketball_ kini terlihat terselimut warna merah menyala.

Liukkan warna merah menjilati setiap sisi dinding yang berdiri kokoh dengan jendela kaca juga pintu kayu yang kuat. Meski bukan termasuk benda mudah terbakar, namun sayangnya cairan pecinta api telah merembes masuk hingga bagian dalam. Lidah – lidah si merah menyala dengan rakus menjilat cairan itu hingga dengan mudah masuk dan memperbesar dirinya. Kursi, Meja, Lemari juga segala peralatan di dalam begitu mudah ia taklukkan hingga menjadi serpihan abu.

Bangunan yang kokoh secara perlahan menunjukkan kerusakkan dan satu persatu lapuk karna berubah menjadi debu. Di lantai Atas yang belum sepenuhnya terjilat si lidah merah, Pria bersurai _Baby Blue_ masih mengintip mimpi indah hingga tersadar saat hawa panas membuatnya tersentak. Nyalak si anjing kecil yang berusaha membangunkannya pun membuatnya beranjak dari ranjang empuk penghantar mimpi.

Kelereng biru mudanya mengelilingi ruangan yang semakin terasa panas dengan asap tebal yang sama sekali tak menginginkan kelerengnya untuk melihat jarak lebih jauh. Bermodalkan syal merah, ia berusaha menutup hidung juga mulutnya untuk beranjak dan melihat keadaan. Langkahnya semakin cepat tatkala kedua kakinya merasakan lantai yang ia pijak terasa seperti besi yang baru selesai di panaskan.

"Uhuk,, uhuk.." Terbatuk kecil saat asap tebal tak sengaja terhirup. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kaki – kaki kurusnya mencoba menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu. Sisi kanan dan kiri tangga terlihat di penuhi merah menyala dan sedikit menyulitkan untuk sampai di lantai bawah. Anjing kecil di kakinya dengan setia mengikuti kemana sang tuan bergerak sembari sesekali mencoba membantu mencari jalan keluar bersama. Mata bulat si _Baby Blue_ membulat tatkala matanya menangkap lautan merah sudah terhampar di depan matanya. Semuanya berwarna merah dengan asap hitam pekat yang membumbung tinggi.

Tungkai kakinya berusaha untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar besama si anjing kecil yang terus menyalak ketakutan. Baru saja ia akan mengambil langkah pertama, sebuah balok besar tumbang dan membuatnya terduduk. Baru saja akan bangkit, balok lainnya jatuh tepat di kedua kakinya hingga teriakkan kesakitan meluncur dari bibirnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, tangan pucatnya mendorong balok itu untuk menjauh. Ucapan syukur saat berhasil menggeser balok harus tertunda dari bibir mungilnya saat melihat kakinya terdapat bercak hitam karna terbakar oleh si merah yang ada di balok.

" _Daijoubu, Nigou_. Ini hanya luka kecil" ringisnya mencoba menenangkan si anjing kecil yang menyalak khawatir. "Sebaiknya kita cari jalan keluar sekarang"

Mencoba sekali lagi berdiri dengan tubuh yang terhuyung, nyeri dari luka yang di dapat ia hiraukan karna yang terpenting adalah keselamatan dirinya. Sedikit tertatih, menyeret kedua kaki untuk segera mendekat ke pintu yang terasa berkali lipat lebih jauh dengan langkah yang melambat. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, nafasnya terasa menyempit dengan _oxygen_ yang semakin menipis. Sesak menghimpit di kerongkongannya, paru – parunya berteriak menginginkan pasokan _oxygen_ yang lebih.

"Ni..gou.. ca.. ri.. ban..tu..an" titahnya dengan nafas yang mencekik. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, seketika pandangannya menggelap dan tubuhnya limbung hingga bersentuhan dengan lantai yang panas.

Si anjing kecil mengerti apa yang dimaksud tuannya segera berlari mencari celah kecil di pintu. Bulu – bulu halusnya tertutup debu, warna putih langsung berubah menjadi kelabu. Ketika mata bulat yang sama dengan pemiliknya menangkap pintu kecil yang biasa ia lewati saat menunggu sang majikan pulang, anjing kecil itu langsung berlari menerobos si merah yang masih menyala mencoba menjilat bulu – bulu halus yang ia miliki. Ketika sampai di luar, hal pertama yang dilakukan sang anjing adalah menyalak kuat untuk meminta batuan meski saat itu tak ada orang yang lewat karna kesibukkan masing – masing sehingga tak sadar jika salah satu _Caffe_ tengah di lalap lautan merah panas.

Sementara itu, Mobil putih melaju di jalanan Tokyo yang tak pernah lengang namun berisi orang – orang yang acuh akan sekitarnya. Di depan mobi putih, terlihat mobil _Merci_ merah menuntun _Limousin_ putih untuk mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Di dalamnya terlihat dua orang pria yang duduk berdampingan dengan senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kau yakin ini jalan tercepat sampai di _Caffe_ mereka, Shuuzou" Anggukan kecil diberikan pria bersurai hitam dengan senyuman penuh kelegaan.

"Jangan kira aku lupa jalanan Kota Tokyo yang pernah ku tinggali selama masa sekolah menengah pertamaku, Sei. Ingat, aku sering berkunjung ke _Mansion_ mu dan berkeliling bersama orangtuaku. Tentu saja aku masih ingat bagaimana kota ini, kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku juga sempat berkeliling mencari jalan pintas menuju _Caffe_ mereka" Senyuman menyindir tercetak di bibir si merah – Seijuurou.

" _Soukka_ , kalau begitu, kau bisa mempercepat laju Mobil ini Hm? Aku tak mau mereka menunggu" Decakkan sebal mendominasi di bibir si surai hitam.

"Jangan terlalu berharap Sei, mereka belum tentu memaafkanmu"

"Kau meremehkanku lagi, Shuuzou"

"Tidak, hanya sekedar mengingatkan"

"Kita lihat saja, aku akan menjelaskan semua dan mereka akan kembali padaku. Kehilangan mereka sama saja kehilangan 90% bagian dari hidupku yang…" Jeda sejenak. "Sempurna" ucapnya pelan.

"Ppfff, hilangkan dulu sifat sombongmu itu, Sei. Kesempurnaanmu sudah runtuh setengah tahun yang lalu saat kau membuang mereka, sebaiknya kau fikirkan kata – kata yang tepat untuk membuat mereka percaya padamu, Tuan absolut" Sindir Shuuzou.

"Kau menyindirku, Shuuzou"

"Hm, mungkin."

"Kau—" belum lagi protes sindirian lainnya keluar.

"Kau lebih baik berlatih untuk meminta maaf dari pada mengancamku, Sei. Apa kau mau bagian dari dirimu muncul dan menodongku dengan gunting merah itu Hm?" Seijuurou berdecih kesal.

"Tidak akan, dia sudah menghilang dan berhasil ku kalahkan. Dia tak mungkin kembali" Tegas Seijuurou. "Tapi kalau soal gunting, aku rasa aku masih menyimpan satu di kantung" Nijimura tersentak dan berusaha menjauh sedikit.

"Ayolah Sei, kau bukan psikopat yang akan memotong tubuhku kan?" Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi jika kau ingin menjadi korban pertama, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya" Seijuurou mengambil gunting merah dan bermain – main sedikit – bermaksud mengancam.

"Hei-hei-hei, jangan bermain dengan benda itu. Ini masih di dalam mobil"

"Kau mau coba?"

"Berhentilah tuan Absolut, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Dengusan kecil keluar dari bibir Seijuurou dan kembali duduk dengan santai menatap jalanan yang terasa lebih lengang padahal belum terlalu larut. Begitu mereka berbelok ketikungan, pemandangan yang di dapat membuat Seijuurou maupun Nijimura tersentak kaget. _Caffe_ yang harusnya berdiri kokoh kini terlihat rapuh terlebih lagi nyala si merah berkibar dan membumbung. Tanpa perlu berfikir lagi, Nijimura menaikkan kecepatan dan berhenti kemudian berlari menuju _Caffe_ yang terbakar itu.

Seekor anjing kecil masih menyalak di depan pintu seolah mengumandangkan pada siapapun untuk membantunya. Gonggongan anjing itu semakin kuat saat dua orang pria berdiri di sana, tanpa perlu di tanya, Sang anjing kecil menyalak dan menarik ujung celana panjang pria berambut merah yang sudah pasti ia kenali. Sepasang alis meluncur tajam untuk menganalisis maksud si anjing, begitu anjing itu mengongong dua kali dan berlari masuk, saat itu si merah sadar jika ada seseorang yang terjebak di dalam.

"Tetsuya!" Sentaknya. "Shuuzou, cepat panggil pemadam kebakaran dan _ambulance_!" Perintahnya mutlak.

Sekali dobrak, pintu yang sudah setengah terbakar itu langsung terbuka. _Oxygen_ di dalam ruangan sangat tipis hingga mau tak mau, dengan lengan kirinya, Si surai merah menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Asap dalam ruangan kian tebal dan sangat sulit melihat situasi dari _Caffe_ itu. Ketika pandangannya melirik ke arah lantai, nyalak si anjing kecil menuntun pemilik _Emperor_ _Eye_ menuju lebih dalam. Hanya beberapa langkah, mata _ruby_ melebar melihat seseorang tergeletak dengan sebagian tubuh yang sudah terjilat api.

"TETSUYA!" Teriakknya dan langsung mendekat. "Tetsuya? Tetsuya?" Panggilnya berulang ulang sembari menepuk pipi tirus yang terselimuti debu.

Tanpa mengulur waktu, lengannya menelusup ke punggung dan lutut untuk memudahkannya membawa tubuh kecil itu keluar dari tempat yang menyesakkan nafas. Ketika sampai di luar, Seijuurou memeriksa denyut nadi juga nafas dari Tetsuya. Hasilnya? Nihil. Tetsuya tak bernafas tapi denyut nadinya masih terasa namun lemah. Bersyukurlah Seijuurou yang memiliki adik yang merupakan Seorang Dokter dan Sang Ibu yang dulunya seorang pemilik rumah sakit. Seijuurou langsung mengambil inisiatif melakukan CPR ( _Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation_ ).

Sedikit demi sedikit Seijuurou menghembuskan _Oxygen_ untuk membantu kinerja paru – paru dan jantung yang berhenti. Seijuurou terus berusaha memberikan pasokan _Oxygen_ sembari menunggu _Ambulance_ yang di telfon Nijimura datang. Nijimura berdiri tak jauh darinya hanya bisa menjadi penonton tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Sekilas, tanpa disengaja sama sekali, sepasang mata Nijimura melihat surai rambut abu – abu tengah bersembunyi di ujung bangunan tua. Ia sudah tau siapa itu, dan dengan ini ia yakin siapa dalang dibalik kebakaran yang terjadi di _Caffe_. Niat hati ingin segera berlari menangkapnya, tapi ia belum memiliki bukti yang cukup kecuali pria itu berdiri disana dengan seringai tajam.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar sirine _Ambulance_ juga pemadam kebakaran yang saling bersahut – sahutan. Dengan cepat beberapa perawat turun dan segera membantu menaikkan tubuh mungil itu ke dalam mobil diikuti Seijuurou juga Nijimura tentunya. Belum lagi mereka beranjak, suara langkah kaki terburu – buru juga teriakkan panik terdengar dari beberapa orang yang tentu saja Seijuurou maupun Nijimura kenali.

"Ada apa ini, _Nanodayo_?" Si surai Hijau bertanya dengan panik dan tak menghiraukan bagaimana kantung – kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya terlepas begitu saja. Seijuurou yang mendengar suara yang ia rindukan itu langsung melempar sebuah kunci ke arah si surai Ungu yang ada di belakang di surai Hijau.

"Atsushi, kau bawa mobil Shuuzou bersama lainnya dan Kau Shintarou, cepat periksa keadaan Tetsuya sekarang. Kita akan ke rumah sakit dan akan ku jelaskan apa yang terjadi" Mengangguk singkat, Shintarou segera bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil putih sedangkan Atsushi bersiap untuk mencari yang lainnya sementara _Caffe_ mereka sedang berusaha diselamatkan meski hasilnya sia – sia karna _Caffe_ itu sudah separuh lebih menjadi Abu.

Surai kuning dan _Navy Blue_ beku di tempat saat melihat sudah penuh orang – orang yang memadamkan api yang berasal dari _Caffe_ mereka. Belum selesai keterkejutannya, Atsushi menarik kedua lengan mereka bersama si anjing kecil dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam mobil untuk segera menyusul sang kakak dan juga Si Bungsu yang masih dalam tahap pertolongan.

" _Nii-cchi_ , apa yang terjadi selama kami pergi tadi _-ssu_?" Tanya Ryouta khawatir dengan tangan yang tak tenang.

"aku tidak tau, Ryouta _-chin_. Begitu aku dan Shin _Nii-chin_ pulang, _Caffe_ sudah terbakar dan aku melihat Sei _Nii-chin_ juga Shuuzo _Nii-chin_ sedang memasukkan Tetsu _-chin_ ke dalam _ambulance_ "

"HAAH?! Tetsu di bawa dengan _ambulance_?!" Teriak Daiki terkejut. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?!"

"Aku belum tau, karna itu kita menyusul mereka sekarang" Atsushi masih fokus mengendarai mobil merah milik Seijuurou itu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah _-ssu_ , aku tak mau terjadi apa – apa pada Tetsuya _-cchi_ " Desak Ryouta.

Pedal Gas diinjak kuat untuk menambah kecepat sekaligus memangkas waktu agar lebih cepat sampai. Sementara itu di mobil yang satunya, surai Hijau terlihat cekatan memberikan pengobatan semaksimal mungkin untuk si _Baby Blue_ yang masih setia menutup matanya. Sebagian mulut dan Hidung mancungnya tertutup alat bantu bernafasan sedangkan beberapa bagian dari tangan dan kakinya mendapatkan pertolongan pertama.

Tak seperti tadi saat nafasnya terhenti, kali ini si _Baby Blue_ terlihat bernafas meski masih tersengal juga siapapun yang melihatnya ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa. Walau mata itu tertutup tapi gerakkan dari anggota tubuh yang lain memberikan isyarat bagaimana rasa sesak juga kesakitan yang teredam dalam alam bawa sadar.

"Kita akan melakukan pertolongan lebih intensif, siapkan ruangan operasi" Titah si Hijau pada salah satu perawat.

"O-Operasi? Apa maksudmu Shintarou?" Tanya si merah panik.

"Bukan operasi besar, _Nodayo_. Ini hanya Operasi kecil untuk membuat saluran pernafasannya melebar dan aku perlu melakukan sesuatu pada luka bakarnya." Shintarou masih membantu menyiapkan peralatan. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Seijuurou. Luka bakar itu cukup parah, jika tak segera ditangani itu akan berdampak buruk untuk adikku, _Nanodayo_ "

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang menutumu benar. Tapi ingatlah satu hal, Tetsuya juga adikku" Shintarou baru saja akan berdebat, namun disela oleh Nijimura.

"Berhenti berargumen Sei, Shin. Kalian bukan anak kecil yang memperebutkan sebatang coklat kan? Sekarang yang terpenting adalah keadaan Tetsuya, dan untuk masalah kalian, kita akan bicarakan nanti" mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan, Seijuurou maupun Shintarou langsung terfokus pada si _Baby Blue_.

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit dengan kecepatan tinggi mereka sampai di rumah sakit, AKASHI HOSPITAL. Rumah sakit yang pernah menjadi milik Shintarou dan ia menyukai perkerjaannya disana. Kini ia kembali dan seolah tak melupakan etika kedokteran yang ia pegang, Shintarou menggiring ranjang beroda beserta beberapa suster juga menarik Takao yang saat itu melintas untuk membantunya. Pintu ruangan di tutup menyisakkan lampu merah menyala menandakan operasi sedang berlangsung.

Nijimura berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan mata menutup dan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada sementara Seijuurou berjalan mondar – mandir beserta desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya – khawatir. Di dalam, Shintarou yang sudah 6 bulan lebih tak pernah memegang peralatan medis ternyata masih cekatan menggunakan alat – alat itu. Dengan bantuan Takao, Shintarou melakukan pertolongan pada pernafasan Tetsuya. Hasil yang di dapat cukup memuaskan karna nafas Tetsuya tak tersengal dan mulai normal.

Kini giliran mereka mengoperasi bagian – bagian tubuh Tetsuya yang terkenal jilatan si lautan merah. Tangan dan Kaki Tetsuya hampir saja cacat karna Luka bakar memenuhi tubuhnya terlebih bagian kaki dan pergelangan tangan yang terkoyak oleh api. Dengan hati – hati Shintarou memberikkan obat dan mengambil bagian tubuh yang terbakar. Setelah itu ia menjahitnya untuk mengurangi bekas menganga yang ada di kaki juga tangannya.

Luka – luka lainnya segera di beri antiseptik agar tak mudah terkena bakteri dan membusuk. Setelah diberi obat, luka – luka itu di balut perban rata dari pangkal pundak hingga ujung pergelangan lengan sementara di kaki, dari ujung pangkal paha hingga ujung jari kaki. Bagian Bahu kiri Tetsuya terlihat memar, dan Shintarou dapat memastikan jika itu karna Tetsuya terjatuh cukup keras. Begitu melihat bagian kepala, Shintarou bisa melihat ada luka di dahi namun tak begitu parah. Pelan tapi pasti, Shintarou melilitkan perban itu hingga tak sedikitpun ia melihat celah luka di diri sang adik kesayangan.

"Dengan ini semuanya selesai, _Nanodayo_ " Ucap Shintarou lega.

"Kau yakin, Shin _– Chan_?" tanya sang sahabat yang juga merupakan seorang Dokter.

"Untuk saat ini begitu, tapi untuk kedepannya.." ucapan Shintarou terhenti, Takao yang mengerti menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang saja, ia akan pulih. Sekarang kau bisa mengabari yang lainnya" Shintarou mengangguk singkat.

" _Arigatou_ , Takao" Takao menampilkan senyuman cerahnya. Mereka bersiap keluar dari ruangan, dan begitu pintu terbuka, surai warna – warni sudah menyambutnya.

" _Nii-cchi_ , bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya _-cchi_? Apa dia baik – baik saja _-ssu_?" tanya Ryouta dengan suara cemprengnya dan semua tau jika ia khawatir.

" _Nii-san_ , cepat katakan bagaimana keadaan Tetsu" Daiki tak sabaran.

"Tenanglah, _Nanodayo_. Tetsuya sekarang sudah baik – baik saja dan akan segera di pindahkan ke ruang rawat" jelasnya.

"Apa Cuma itu, Shintarou?" tanya si surai merah yang sejujurnya masih belum bisa mereka anggap sebagai kakak kembali, tapi mengingat Si surai merahlah yang menjadi penyelamat saat itu, mau tak mau Shintarou memberitahunya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada yang lain" Shintarou menghela nafas dan menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Untuk kedepannya, aku tak yakin jika Tetsuya akan bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya"

"He~? Apa maksudnya Shin _Nii-chin_?" Atsushi bingung.

"Pergelangan tangan dan Kaki Tetsuya terkena luka bakar parah, sebagian dari kaki juga tangannya ikut terbakar. Meski luka itu sembuh, tapi aku tak yakin kemampuan ototnya masih sama." Shintarou diam sejenak. "Berdasarkan perkiraanku dan Takao, Tetsuya akan mengalami lumpuh semi dan tak bisa bermain Basket lagi"

"Maksudnya _-ssu_?"

"Tetsuya akan mengalami kesulitan berjalan dikarenakan fungsi sarafnya mengalami kemunduran dan sedikit bermasalah. Untuk 1 bulan kedepan, mungkin Tetsuya hanya akan duduk di kursi roda dan kedepannya ia akan ikut _teraphy_ pemulihan agar bisa berjalan normal tapi tidak dalam waktu lama, _Nanodayo_ " seluruh mata membulat tak percaya.

"L-Lalu kenapa kau bilang Tetsuya tak akan bisa bermain basket lagi, Shin?" Nijimura membuka suara.

"Paru – paru Tetsuya mengalami sedikit kerusakkan akibat terlalu banyak menghirup karbondioksida. Hal ini menyebabkan Paru – parunya terkontaminasi dan membuat kinerjanya melambat." Shintarou kembali menghela nafas. "Ia sama sekali tak boleh menguras tenaga, atau bisa saja sesak nafas yang datangnya hanya sesekali akan datang dalam hitungan hari maupun Jam, _Nodayo_ " Lirih Shintarou.

"Intinya, Tetsu _– Chan_ harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif baik selama di rumah sakit maupun setelah keluar dari rumah sakit" Takao menambahkan.

"Masalah utama kita adalah itu, _Nanodayo_. Kita sudah tak punya apa – apa lagi, semuanya sudah habis terbakar dan tabungan juga tak cukup bahkan untuk biaya perawatan rumah sakit, _Nodayo_ " Shintarou menunduk, Daiki, Ryouta dan Atsushi pun ikut menunduk dengan raut kesedihan tergambar disana. Kepala Shintarou baru tegak saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa kalian bodoh hah? Bukan kah kalian memiliki segalanya?" suara berat mendominasi kebisuan yang sempat menyapa. "Shintarou, bukankah rumah sakit ini milikmu. Kenapa kau harus memikirkan biayanya?" Alis Shintarou mengerut dan kilatan kemarahan disana.

"Itu dulu, sebelum aku melepas marga yang ku sandang, Tuan muda Akashi" Sahut Shintarou sinis – mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

" _Gomennasai_ , itu memang salahku. Tapi.. izinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian" Seijuurou memberikan tatapan sendu pada keempat adiknya yang masih menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau ingin menjelaskan apa, Akashi _-san_?" Daiki mencetuskan isi kepalanya.

"Daiki, jaga kesopananmu. Kau juga masih menyandang nama Akashi." tegur Nijimura.

"Untuk apa, Shuuzou _-nii_? Aku sudah lama melepasnya" Daiki berniat melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi tatapan Nijimura seolah membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku tau ini salahku, tapi aku mohon kalian agar mendengarkan penjelasanku"

Sejenak Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi dan Nijimura diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Seijuurou. Takao sendiri pamitan karna ia tau itu adalah masalah pribadi yang harusnya tak ia campuri. Seijuurou memulai segala hal yang terjadi termasuk tentang dirinya yang lain – atau _alter Ego_ – juga masalah – masalah yang ia hadapi termasuk ancaman dari Haizaki Shogo yang memaksanya untuk membuat demikian pada adik – adiknya. Segalanya Seijuurou jelaskan dan benar saja, Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi dan Ryouta percaya dengan cerita itu karna Nijimura juga membantu menjelaskan dengan memberikan bukti bagaimana Seijuurou datang ke _psycolog_ untuk membantunya.

"Jadi, apa kalian bisa memaafkanku" Tanya Seijuurou dengan tatapan memohon. **Persetan** dengan marga Akashi yang menjunjung kesempurnaan, Seijuurou rela melepaskan egonya agar bisa dimaafkan oleh adik – adiknya. Seijuurou bisa melihat adik – adiknya hanya diam menunduk, dan ia sudah bisa tau jika adik – adiknya tak memaafkannya. Namun..

Brruuukk..

" _Okaeri_ , Sei _Nii-cchi_ " Ryouta langsung memeluk Seijuurou yang notabene memiliki tubuh lebih mungil darinya. Meski sekarang ia sudah menginjak 21 tahun – beberapa hari yang lalu, Ryouta masih memiliki sifat manja terhadap kakaknya itu.

" _Okaeri_ , Seijuurou" Shintarou memberikan ucapan.

" _Okaeri_ , _Nii-san_ " ucap Daiki.

" _Okaeri_ , Sei _Nii-chin_ " Atsushi memerikan ucapan juga.

" _Tadaima_ " Seijuurou tersenyum lega karna adik – adiknya mempercayainya sekali lagi dan mereka bisa berkumpul kembali dan bisa merawat si bungsu bersama.

_ooOOOoo_

Sepasang kelereng _Baby Blue_ tersimpan rapi di balik kelopak mata pucat yang sedikit menenangkan. Deruan nafas normal meski terdapat alat bantu tak membuat kenyamanan untuk melihat mimpinya terganggu. Surai warna – warni terlihat tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing – masing meski sebuah perasaan yang sama masih menghantui mereka. Si surai kuning terlihat duduk disamping ranjang dengan ukuran _Queen Size_ dengan tangan yang membelai lembut tangan yang terbalut perban dengan rapi.

Di sisi lainnya, terlihat si surai merah disibukkan dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan yang diperban satunya juga tangan yang lain sibuk mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ yang memanjang. Iris _ruby_ nya menatap lembut wajah pucat dengan balutan perban di dahinya dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Meski telah berkumpul, tapi masih ada hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata – kata. Surai hitam dan _Navy Blue_ terlihat duduk di sofa tanpa berniat melakukan hal kecil sementara di dapur, si surai Hijau dan Ungu disibukkan dengan peralatan masak juga bumbu dapur.

"Sei _-nii_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu _-ssu_?" Bisik Ryouta pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Seijuurou.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa Ryouta?" Ryouta menimang – nimang kata yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya ini, ia menegakkan kepala dan mencoba menatap manik _ruby_ milik kakaknya.

"Apa orang yang bernama Haizaki Shogo itu orang yang membuat _Caffe_ kami kebakaran _-ssu_?" Seijuurou menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku tak tau pasti, tapi itu mungkin saja Ryouta. Ntahlah, tapi kalau memang dia, aku tak akan segan – segan menghukumnya lebih berat dari ini" Seijuurou menampilkan kemarahan yang ia pendam.

"Memang pelakunya si Haizaki itu, Sei" Nijimura membuka suara.

"He? Kau yakin Shuuzou?"Nijimura mengangguk.

"Aku melihatnya di ujung gedung tak jauh dari _Caffe_ , aku dengan jelas melihat warna rambut juga seringainya yang membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya. Aku berniat untuk menghajarnya saat itu juga, tapi aku tak punya bukti cukup untuk memukulnya dan menyeretnya ke penjara. Aku masih butuh bukti untuk itu" Jelas Nijimura.

"Kalau soal bukti, _Nii-san_ bisa serahkan padaku. Bukannya mulai saat ini aku akan kembali menjadi polisi, dan sudah saatnya aku memecahkan kasus ini." Daiki menggertak kecil. "Ini akan jadi kasus yang terhebat dan aku akan membuat si Haizaki sialan itu mendapatkan hukuman seberat – beratnya"

"Aku akan membantumu, Daiki. Untuk kali ini, kau harus serius mencari segala bukti untuk menangkap Haizaki itu" Nijimura menatap penuh keseriusan.

"Percaya padaku, Shuuzou _-nii_ "

Ruangan itu sejenak menjadi kembali sunyi, tak ada satu pun yang membuka pembicaraan. Atensi ruangan itu kembali tertarik saat seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian membuka mata secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit mencoba mengembalikan fokus pandangam mata yang sedikit buram. Satu hal yang tertangkap matanya ialah lampu ruangan yang berwarna putih terang dengan cat berwarna _Cream_ yang sudah familiar. Baru saja ia menyadari dimana ia berada, surai warna merah dan kuning kembali masuk dalam penghilatannya.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ , akhirnya kau bangun juga _-ssu_ " Si kuning – Ryouta langsung mengucap syukur dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Ryouta _-nii_ " lirihnya pelan, tersadar akan sebuah elusan ringan di dahi juga di pipinya, Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kanan dan memperlihatkan sang kakak tertua. "Sei _-nii_?" lirihnya bingung.

" _Yokatta_ kau sudah bangun" Seijuurou mengecup lembut dahi si bungsu yang tertutup helaian rambut juga perban. Bola mata _Baby Blue_ membulat besar tak percaya, benarkah orang yang saat ini mengecup dahinya seperti dulu adalah kakak tertua yang paling ia rindukkan juga ia sayangi? Benarkah?

"S-Sei _-nii_?" gumamnya tak jelas – antara percaya dan tidak jika itu benar – benar kakaknya.

" _Haii_ , Tetsuya. Kau ingin mengucapkan apa?" Tetsuya terdiam, ia menggeleng karna sejenak otaknya tak bisa berfungsi untuk mengucapkan banyak hal. Senang bercampur haru menjadi penggambaran saat sebutir airmata mengalir di kedua mata beningnya.

"Hei? Sejak kapan kau kembali menjadi Tetsuya yang cengeng hm?" Goda Seijuurou saat melihat melihat anak sungai mengalir di pipi si bungsu. Okeh, Seijuurou tau jika Si bungsu memang merindukannya dan dengan inisiatif ia langsung memeluk tubuh kecil yang secara perlahan ia dudukkan.

Meski tangannya masih terbalut oleh perban juga ada sebuah tusukkan infus di salah satu tangannya tak menjadikan Tetsuya menyerah untuk memeluk sang kakak. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Bukan karna mereka terperangah juga takjub, mereka hanya ikut merasakan perasaan rindu si bungsu yang tumpah dalam bentuk cairan bening juga pelukkan yang begitu erat sampai tak ingin terlepas. Seijuurou mengelus pelan punggung juga rambut Tetsuya lembut, memberikan kehangatan juga ketenangan.

Pelukkan itu semakin erat, namun perlahan – lahan melemah hingga kedua tangan yang tadinya melingkar erat di belakang punggung sang kakak kini terjatuh begitu saja. Kerutan bingung mendominasi di wajah siapapun yang melihatnya, alis Tetsuya meluncur tajam dengan kebingungan mendalam saat ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya tapi NIHIL. Ryouta, Daiki, Nijimura dan Seijuurou tau apa yang terjadi, menjelaskannya akan menjadi hal yang sulit.

" _Nii-san_ , tanganku.." Lirih Tetsuya. Seijuurou dengan lembut mengelus surai _Baby Blue_ dan menjauhkan sedikit tubuh si mungil untuk menjauh.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya efek dari luka yang kau dapat" Seijuurou berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Kelereng _Baby Blue_ itu menangkap sedikit kebohongan meski wajah tenang masih tergambar di wajah sang kakak.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ tenang saja _-ssu_ , tangan dan kakimu baru selesai di operasi karna terkena luka bakar. Kalau tiba – tiba sulit digerakkan itu karna efek samping dari operasinya" Ryouta tersenyum mencoba menutupi kebohongan yang ada.

"….." Tetsuya diam, matanya menyipit tak suka karna ia tau ada yang disembunyikan disana.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi, Tetsuya. Luka – lukamu masih belum kering" Nasihat Nijimura dengan tubuh yang sama sekali tak beranjak dari sofanya. Lagi dan lagi, Tetsuya melihat ada yang disembunyikan. Begitu ia melihat surai hijau keluar dari dapur diikuti surai Ungu yang membawa satu mangkuk sup panas, tanpa basa – basi, Tetsuya langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Shintarou _-nii_ " Panggilnya, si surai Hijau melirik dengan senyuman lega karna si _Baby Blue_ telah terbangun dari tidur yang sebenarnya cukup panjang. "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa tanganku tiba – tiba tak bisa bergerak?" Sungguh, ini memang seorang Akashi Tetsuya yang tak suka dibohongi dan selalu menuntut apa yang dinamakan kebenaran.

"Ekhem…" Berdeham pelan, Shintarou mendekat ke ranjang si bungsu dan duduk disana. Tangan kiri yang selalu terbalut perban itu menaikkan kacamata dan menghela nafas pelan. "Kau baik – baik saja Tetsuya, hanya saja…" kata – kata itu tergantung dan memaksa Tetsuya untuk berbicara.

"Hanya saja?" Merasa diintimidasi oleh si bungsu, Shintarou mau tak mau menjelaskan.

"Kau harus melepaskan basket untuk selamanya, _Nanodayo_ " Bola mata _Baby Blue_ itu membulat besar dengan tautan alis yang menyatu.

"Hah? Aku harus melepaskan Basket untuk selamanya? M-Masudnya aku tak bisa bermain basket lagi? Kenapa?" Tetsuya tak mengerti, ah kenapa ia harus melepaskan basket?

"Kau tau sendiri kondisimu tak memungkinkan untuk bermain basket, apa lagi kebakaran itu menyebabkan sedikit kerusakkan pada paru – parumu, _Nanodayo_ " Jelas Shintarou panjang.

" _Iie_! Bukan hanya itu, selama ini aku merasa baik – baik saja. Aku yakin bisa bermain basket tanpa takut sesak nafasku kumat." Tetsuya menatap manik Hijau sang kakak lekat, tak ingin memalingkan barang sekejab atau ia akan mendapati sebuah kebohongan yang lebih pahit lagi. "Katakan padaku, kenapa aku tak bisa bermain basket lagi?" Keras kepala, Tetsuya memang mirip dengan Seijuurou kalau soal sifat yang satu itu.

Shintarou kembali menghela nafas dan menatap sekeliling. Nijimura memberi anggukan, Daiki memalingkan wajah bermaksud tak mendengar apa yang akan di jelaskan, Atsushi segera kembali ke dapur untuk melarikan diri sejenak, Ryouta menunduk sedangkan terakhir, Seijuurou mengangguk dan seolah memberikan kekuatan lebih agar Shintarou menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada si bungsu. Mereka yang ada disana sebenarnya tak sanggup melihat apa ekspresi si bungsu saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi inilah takdir kejam yang harus diterima olehnya.

" _Gomen_ Tetsuya, kau tak bisa bermain basket bukan hanya karna paru – parumu yang bermasalah. Menurut prediksiku kau mengalami kelemahan saraf yang membuatmu lumpuh secara semi." Shintarou kembali menaikkan kacamatanya dan menatap si bungsu yang masih menunggu penjelasan lebih. "Luka bakar yang kau terima cukup parah dan merusak sebagian jaringan penggerak pada tangan dan kaki. Kau masih bisa berjalan seperti biasa, tapi tidak untuk waktu lama bahkan selama 1 bulan ini kau harus menggunakan kursi roda untuk memulihkan kembali kakimu seperti semula, _Nodayo_. Bekas dari operasi juga akan terasa ngilu jika kau bawa berjalan terlalu lama, oleh sebab itu aku sudah menyiapkan _Theraphy_ untuk membuatmu pulih meski tak sempurna" Jelas Shintarou panjang lebar.

" _Soukka_ , jadi aku mengalami kelumpuhan" Tercengang adalah penggambaran seluruh penghuni kamar yang luas itu, jujur saja mereka tak menyangka akan mendapatkan ekspresi yang 180 derajat berbeda dari apa yang mereka fikirkan. Tetsuya tersenyum lega dengan kedua mata tertutup – seolah ini bukan hal yang rumit. " _Jya_ , aku akan istirahat" Tetsuya melirik kearah Seijuurou yang menatapnya tak percaya. "Sei _-nii_ , temani aku." Seijuurou mengangguk kikuk saat Tetsuya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan tertidur.

Sebelah tangan Tetsuya memegang tangan Seijuurou, meski tak menggenggamnya, tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Melihat Tetsuya yang tersenyum sembari menyembunyikan kelereng _Baby Blue_ nya membuat tanda tanya besar di benak orang – orang yang ada disekitarnya. Tetsuya mereka memang terlihat tegar, bahkan seolah menganggap itu hal biasa yang pernah ia alami. Elusan lembut bahkan kecupan hangat menjadi penghantar si bungsu kembali menuju alam mimpi hingga tanpa disadari siapapun, setetes cairan bening keluar dari balik kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan kelereng _Baby Blue_ nya.

Untuk menjaga istirahat si bungsu, Seijuurou, Nijimura, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta segera beranjak keluar ruangan setelah menyelesaikan santapan makan malam bersama. Mereka berenam berkumpul di depan ruangan si bungsu untuk membicarakan hal penting juga menyusun rencana untuk menangkap biang keladi dari segala permasalahan yang terjadi di keluarga Akashi.

"Jadi, apa kita akan bicara disini?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Aku rasa disini bukan tempat yang tepat, _Nanodayo_. Aku memiliki ruangan pribadi di dalam satu gedung ini. aku rasa cukup muat untuk menampung kita semua" Shintarou memberikan seolusi.

" _Wakatta_ , itu lebih baik dari pada membicarakan hal penting di lorong seperti ini" Ujar Nijimura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tetsuya _-cchi_? Dia sendirian di dalam _-ssu_ " Ucap Ryouta dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenang saja Ryouta, aku sudah menghubungi Imayoshi – _san_ untuk mengirimkan beberapa polisi untuk berjaga" Daiki memberikan senyumannya.

"Aku juga sudah meletakkan segala keperluan Tetsu _-chin_ kalau – kalau ia butuh air atau makanan kecil di samping lemari kecil" Atsushi menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak perlu khawatir lagi _-ssu_ "

Mereka mulai beranjak mengikuti langkah kaki Shintarou. Melewati beberapa lorong rumah sakit yang cukup jauh dari kamar Tetsuya dan letaknya terpencil dengan sistem keamanan yang luar biasa –menurut orang awam. Begitu masuk, terlihat jelas tempat itu sangat terawat sama seperti saat Shintarou meninggalkannya beberapa bulan lamanya. Mereka saling duduk berhadapan satu sama lain layaknya orang rapat dengan Seijuurou dan Nijimura yang berada di kedua sudut sebagai pemimpin rapat.

"Baiklah, aku rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan rencananya" Shuuzou membuka pembicaraan.

"He~~ Aku bahkan belum memikirkan apapun, bagaimana kita bisa langsung menyusun rencananya _Nii-chin_ " Atsushi melirik dengan mata malas andalannya.

"Itu soal mudah, Atsushi. Jangan fikir hanya keluarga Akashi saja yang diberkahi dengan otak yang cerdas dan IQ kalian yang tinggi, ingat keluarga Nijimura juga sama. Ingatlah, ibu kalian itu berasal dari keluarga Nijimura" Celetuk Nijimura Shuuzou dengan mata menantang.

"Kau membanggakan sesuatu Shuuzou?" Seijuurou yang duduk berhadapan dengan Nijimura memasang wajah sinis sekaligus meremehkan.

"Ayolah Sei, kau baru sekali mendengar aku membanggakan marga keluarga yang ku sandang sudah memasang wajah yang seperti itu, kau juga bagian dari Nijimura, Sei" Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Kita akan menyusun rencana untuk menangkap si Haizaki Shogo – _Teme_ itu"

"Caranya bagaimana _-ssu_? Kita tak cukup punya bukti _-ssu_ " Ryouta angkat bicara.

"Soal bukti itu hanya masalah kecil, kau fikir kemampuanku sebagai polisi yang sudah sering memecahkan kasus memudar hanya karna menjadi pelatih basket, Ryouta" Daiki tersenyum bangga.

"Huh, jangan terlalu sombong Daiki _Nii-cchi_ , aku yakin otakmu itu sudah tumpul karna hanya berisi tentang basket _-ssu_ " Satu jitakan langsung melayang ke dahi si surai kuning. "Daiki _-nii_ , _Ittai-ssu_." Rengek Ryouta.

"Kalian berisik, _Nanodayo_." Bentak Shintarou yang langsung membungkam Daiki juga Ryouta. Menghela nafas sejenak, Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya dan melirik ke arah mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Aku yakin soal bukti Daiki akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Tapi masalahnya, yang tau wajah Haizaki itu Cuma Seijuurou dan Shuuzou _-nii_ , lalu bagaimana cara kita menangkapnya? Bisa saja dia berada di sekitar kita" Baru saja Seijuurou akan membuka mulut, Ryouta menyela.

"Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali datang ke _Caffe_ " Dahi Seijuurou juga orang – orang yang ada di sana mengernyit.

"Pernah ke _Caffe_? He~~ Kenapa aku tak ingat dia pernah menjadi pelanggan" Ucap Atsushi.

"Kau yakin dia pernah ke _Caffe_ kalian, Ryouta?" Seijuurou menatap sang adik penuh selidik juga keingin tahuan.

" _Haii-ssu_ , sudah beberapa kali, bahkan saat pertama kali dia datang, dia sudah bisa membongkar rahasia kami. Terakhir kali dia datang adalah untuk mengancam kita dan saat itu aku tak percaya sampai akhirnya Tetsuya _-cchi_ menunjukkan foto Haizaki dan segala kelicikkannya"

"Tetsuya sudah tau?" Tanya Seijuurou, Ryouta mengangguk.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ bahkan lebih dulu tau daripada aku _-ssu_."

" _Ma_ , kalau seperti itu kita tak perlu khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya saat bertemu dengan Haizaki itu. Aku yakin dia bisa lebih berhati – hati, _Nanodayo_ " Ujar Shintarou.

"Itu benar, sekarang rencana selanjutnya bagaimana?" Atsushi mengembalikan ke topik utama.

"Kalau begitu…." Nijimura mulai menceritakan rencana – rencana selanjutnya.

Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk mengatur segala rencana, penyusunan rencana sangat detail meski membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama. Ketika selesai, satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan bermaksud menuju kamar Tetsuya dan menjaganya kembali. Di sisi lain, tanpa pengetahuan siapapun, di dalam kamarnya, Tetsuya sesungguhnya tak tidur bahkan ia mengalami mimpi buruk. Kelereng _Baby Blue_ nya menatap sendu sekelilingnya, ah ia baru sadar jika tak ada seorangpun disana.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia meremas ujung selimut dengan bibir yang bergetar. Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama, butir – butir airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dengan isakkan menyayat bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Ah, siapapun pasti akan merasakan kesedihan juga keputus asaan yang sama saat takdir buruk harus ditelan suka maupun tidak. Siapa di dunia ini yang mau mengalami kelumpuhan? Tetsuya berani bertaruh milyaran Yen jika ada yang mau lumpuh seumur hidup di usia muda.

Hey! Tetsuya masih remaja berusia 16 tahun, memikul beban yang lebih berat dari kelima saudara yang lain. Dengan kondisinya yang biasa saja sudah sulit mengalahkan kakak – kakaknya, bagaimana dengan keadaan yang sekarang? Apa Cuma mitos untuknya bisa lebih dari kelima kakak-kakaknya? Basket yang menjadi tolak ukur kesuksesan kakak – kakaknya kini tak bisa ia mainkan lagi, bukan tanpa alasan, kedua tangan dan kakinya menjadi lumpuh semi – akan mudah mati rasa di saat tak terduga.

Tetsuya **bukan** penderita _Ataxia_ yang lumpuh secara perlahan dan berakhir dengan bertahan hidup di tempat tidur. Dia masih bisa berjalan, berlari, menggunakan kedua dan kaki layaknya anak normal meski dalam waktu singkat. Memiliki tubuh yang lemah bukan sebuah pilihan, tapi apa daya, inilah keadaan yang harus diterima saat keluarganya kembali berkumpul seperti semula. Di tengah kekayaaan dan kemewahan yang ia rasakan, tak ada yang lebih indah selain bisa seperti kakak-kakaknya yang terlihat seperti seekor Elang yang terbang dengan sepasang sayap yang kokoh. Tetsuya Cuma bisa melihat mereka dengan sepasang sayap yang masih belum bisa mengepak sempurna.

Ruangan sepi menjadi saksi bagaimana tangis bungsu keluarga akashi pecah, isakkan juga butir – butiran mengalir begitu deras seolah tak akan pernah ada niat berhenti. Menghantarkan jutaan rasa sakit yang terpendam dan tak mungkin memperlihatkannya di depan orang lain – terlebih di depan kakak – kakaknya. Tetsuya terus bergulung pada kesedihan dalam kesendirian di ruang kamar, hingga tanpa ia sadari pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang mulai mendekatinya secara perlahan.

Suara sol sepatu yang bergesekkan dengan lantai sedikit membuatnya tersentak, saat itu pula kelereng birunya menatap seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya – ah tidak, sudah duduk di samping ranjangnya sembari menghapus butiran bening yang turun. Tanpa menunggu perintah, otaknya mulai memberi intruksi pada tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan memeluk orang yang baru saja datang itu. Sungguh, ia mengabaikan jika tangannya hanya bisa memeluk dalam waktu singkat, tapi balasan dari pelukkkan itu membuatnya ingin bertahan diposisi yang sama dalam waktu lama.

" _Daijoubu_ , keluarkan segala kesedihanmu." Gumam orang itu tepat saat Tetsuya menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukkan hangat.

Kali ini Tetsuya membuang segala hal tabu yang mengatakan pria tak boleh menangis karna kesedihan. Tetsuya menumpahkan segala perasaannya dalam pelukkan hangat orang itu, mengungkapkan segala yang ia rasakan seperti seseorang yang mencurahkan segala keluh kesah meski hanya dalam sebuah isakkan kencang. Tak hanya dari sebuah isakkan, tapi terdengar pula lirihan – lirihan yang tak jelas karna sesenggukkan.

Tangan lembut membelai helaian _Baby Blue_ , berusaha memberi ketenangan juga menyalurkan kekuatan yang ada. Berharap si _Baby Blue_ menyerap energi positif dan kembali seperti semula. Tepukkan di punggung – seolah memanjakan – Tetsuya untuk terus mengadu apa yang ia rasakan. Remaja yang masih membutuhkan peran orangtua untuk berbagi kisah dan membantunya. Saudara memang berperan untuk menjadi teman juga sebagai pelindung, tapi orang tua berperan lebih sebagai tempat berkeluh kesah, dan itu pula yang tak Tetsuya miliki semenjak ia berusia 5 tahun.

Dari balik pintu kamar, 6 orang pemuda hanya bisa diam mematung menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar. Bibir mereka terkatub rapat dengan tangan yang mengepal kesal. Mata mereka mengekspresikan kekhawatiran, kesakitan, juga kemarahan disaat yang sama. Sumpah demi sumpah mereka ucapkan dalam hati, berharap secepatnya menghukum orang yang telah membuat harta berharga mereka merasakan kesakitan yang sangat parah. Bukan hanya dari segi fisik, tapi juga mental si bungsu.

 _'BERSIAPLAH, HAIZAKI-TEME!'_

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

.

.

.

Doumo Minna, Lian udah kembali dengan chapter 17nya,, gimana? apa feelnya udah dapat? mungkin masih belum sih, lian masih perlu belajar lebih lagi.. FF ini mungkin akan selesai sampai 20 Chapter, tapi kalau kiranya masih menggantung LIan akan bikin sampek 23 Chapter mungkin.. Hehehehe

Kalian tenang ajah, Lian bakalan ngetik FF lagi koq, setelah White Crystal selesai, Lian udah siapin FF baru meskipun masih dalam tahap pengembangan ide juga karakter.. Judul sama alur udah dapat koq.. Judulnya ' ** _I'm In Your Eyes_** ' setelah FF white Crystal selesai, lian akan mencoba untuk bikin FF genre angst yang lebih dari yang pernah lian ketik. Mungkin sedikit sulit nentuin diksi yang mudah di pahami juga mneyentuh, namun setidaknya lian akan mencoba lebih baik lagi.. Oh ya,, ada juga sih yang nyumbangin ide ke lian.. Makasih banget, Ide itu bisa jadi buat masukkan FF Lian lainnya..

Akhir kata, Lian mau ucapin makasih banyak yang sudah nunggu FF LIan.. Untuk yang review, Favorite, dan Follow. Untuk kali ini lian mohon maaf gak bisa balas review karna LIan mau ngeluangin waktu lebih banyak untuk ngetik FF lagi.. Thanks you so much for you all.

Nb : Tolong jangan kirimi Lian Kuntilanak, GUnting terbang + Roh gentayangan karna Fanfic yang sering To Be Continue di saat tak terduga juga bikin Baper.. (LIan seringan ngetik tengah malam tauk) serem kalau ada yang nemeni ngetik, bukannya jadi genre family, ntar jadi cerita horor.. -_-"

Next _**Chapter 18 : This is Akashi**_


	19. Chapter 18 : This Is Akashi

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 18

%^This is Akashi^%

Saluran TV seluruh jepang seketika dihebohkan oleh berita terbaru dari salah satu model yang menghilang selama lebih dari 6 bulan muncul kembali. Tak hanya itu, Polisi muda terbaik yang namanya sudah terkenal, Chef dengan kemampuan taraf internasional dan Dokter muda yang sudah diakui seluruh Asia juga muncul disaat yang bersamaan. Seluruh media meliput dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka semua, termasuk menghilangnya mereka tanpa jejak.

6 Orang pemuda duduk bersebelahan di belakang meja panjang beserta Microfon di depan mereka masing – masing, tak luput sorotan lampu juga kamera menjadi pemandangan yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Jepretan _flash_ kamera yang menyilaukan terus – terusan mengambil potret gambar orang – orang yang sebenarnya berpengaruh di seluruh negeri bahkan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki sudah terkenal seantero Jepang.

"Akashi Ryouta _-kun_ , Kau seorang model yang semakin bersinar, kemana saja Kau dan juga kakak – kakakmu 6 bulan belakangan ini? Apa yang terjadi sampai kami tak bisa menemukan jejak kemana kalian pergi?" tanya salah satu wartawan di Televisi.

"Ah, _Gomen-ssu_. Bukannya aku mau menghilang, tapi aku dihukum oleh Sei _Nii-cchi_ " Ryouta menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Apa itu benar, Akashi Seijuurou _-sama_?" Tanya Wartawan lain.

" _Haii_ , hanya memberikan hukuman kecil pada mereka" Seijuurou membenarkan.

"Memangnya apa hukuman untuk kalian?" Wartawan lain juga ikut bertanya.

"Kami hanya berusaha melakukan segala hal tanpa menggunakan nama Akashi juga harta yang terlah kami miliki. Yah, setidaknya aku melepaskan jabatanku sebagai Polisi dan berpindah profesi sebagai pelatih basket" Daiki menjawab santai.

"Hmm~~ Aku juga harus menjadi _Chef_ di _Caffe_ kecil bersama Shin _Nii-chin_ sebagai pembuat Minuman" Atsushi menambahkan.

"Kami membuat usaha kecil berupa sebuah _Caffe_ dan yang menjalankannya adalah kami semua, Seijuurou hanya ingin menguji bagaimana kemampuan kami jika tak menggunakan marga Akashi, _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Bukannya aku melebihkan, tapi kami memang berhasil meski sekarang _Caffe_ itu terbakar habis, _Nodayo_ "

"Terbakar?" Salah satu wartawan mengernyit.

" _Haii-ssu_ , padahal itu adalah _Caffe_ yang kami kerjakan bersama tapi harus terbakar habis. _-ssu_. Karna itulah, Seii _-Nii_ menghapus hukuman dan mengembalikan pekerjaan kami semula" Ryouta tersenyum getir.

"Lalu, kenapa Nijimura Shuuzou _-sama_ ada di sini?" Salah satu wartawan kembali bertanya.

"Kalau soal itu, aku hanya kebetulan bersama mereka belakangan ini. Tak salahkan jika aku mengunjungi sepupu – sepupuku?" Senyuman lega tertoreh di wajah 5 orang pemilik marga Akashi itu.

"Shuuzou _-Nii_ memang sedang berkunjung, sekalian kami sedang ingin berkumpul, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Daiki _-nii_ , jadi kami berniat untuk merayakannya bersama" Jawab Daiki.

"Ch, seperti selalu berkumpul saat merayakan hari ulang tahun meski bukan remaja lagi." Daiki menjawab seadanya.

"Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang kurang dari jumlah kalian. Bukannya kalian 6 bersaudara kan?" Tanya lainnya.

"Kami memang 6 bersaudara, tapi~~" Atsushi memasang wajah sedih, termasuk lainnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

" _Gomen_ , kami baru saja berduka." Ucapan si sulung membuat suasana serentak menjadi sunyi, "Kami kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga kami karna insiden kebakaran di _Caffe_ yang mereka dirikan" Seijuurou menunduk – diikuti yang lainnya.

"Adik paling kecil mereka terjebak dalam kebakaran di _Caffe_ , waktu itu kami sempat mengeluarkannya dari tempat kejadian, tapi nyawanya tak sempat tertolong karna sejak kecil ia memiliki sesak nafas dan menurut pemeriksaan, dia terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Luka bakar yang ia terima juga cukup parah dan yah,, kami sekarang harus kehilangannya" Nijimura menjelaskan panjang.

"Apa yang kalian maksud si bungsu Akashi Tetsuya yang seminggu lalu membawa Seirin menjadi pemenang Inter High dua kali berturut – turut?"

" _Haii-ssu_ " Gumam Ryouta pelan dengan butiran – butiran air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Kami turut berduka cita" Salah satu wartawan mengucapkan turut berbela sungkawa.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ " Ucap Seijuurou dengan wajah tenang tapi mengekspresikan kesedihannya.

Berita itu dengan cepat tersebar ke seluruh Jepang, tak luput seluruh Sekolah juga telah mendengar mengenai berita pemain bayangan Seirin yang sudah terkenal itu. Para pemain basket sudah pasti mengenal Tetsuya mengucapkan bela sungkawa juga mengungkapkan kesedihan mereka. Diantara seluruh sekolah, Seirin lah yang sebenarnya paling terpukul karna kehilangan _Kouhai_ , teman juga rekan yang membantu mereka untuk menjadi juara serta membuat Seirin menjadi salah satu sekolah yang terkenal.

 _Gymnasium_ Seirin sekarang berisikan segala kesedihan juga duka terlebih Momoi serta Kagami yang menangis kencang saat mendengar berita itu. Aida Riko yang merupakan pelatih mereka juga tak kuasa menahan airmatanya saat mendengar berita itu. Guru – guru beserta para murid mengungkapkan turut berduka cita atas apa yang menimpa Tetsuya. Hari itu, tim basket Seirin sengaja diliburkan dari latihan untuk memberikan waktu bagi para pemain agar menjadi lebih tenang.

Selesai mengadakan pembicaraan terbuka itu, Seluruh anggota keluarga Akashi beserta Nijimura bergegas pergi. Wajah – wajah suram masih tergambar di sana, terlebih Ryouta yang masih setia menghapus cairan bening di pipinya. Ketika tak ada lagi kerumunan atau orang – orang disekitar mereka, saat itu pula senyuman lega juga wajah – wajah tenang kembali terlihat. Ryouta bahkan dengan santai menghapus cairan bening yang sempat tumpah dengan sapu tangan dan tersenyum senang.

" _Acting_ ku baguskan _-ssu_?" Tanya Ryouta ceria.

"Hmph, Biasa saja _Nanodayo_ " komentar Shintarou.

" _Acting_ Ryouta _-chin_ sudah biasa, tanpa _acting_ juga, Ryouta _-chin_ sudah terbiasa menangis. Apa lagi saat Tetsuya _-cchi_ menolak ajakkan Ryouta _-chin_ " Atsushi menjawab dengan cemilan di tangannya.

" _Hidoii-ssu_! _Nii-cchi tachi_ tak pernah menganggapku benar – benar bisa _-ssu_. _Hidoi-ssu_!" Ryouta menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Berisik Ryouta! Kau mau orang – orang mendengar suaramu" Daiki memukul pelan kepala Ryouta.

" _Ma_ , berhentilah bertengkar. Aku rasa usia kalian sudah lebih dari cukup untuk berfikir dewasa" Nijimura menengahi. "Sekarang tinggal melakukan rencana selanjutnya, bagaimana menurutmu Sei?"

"Kalian lanjutkan saja, kartu As disimpan untuk hal penting kan?" Seijuurou menjawab tenang.

"He~~ Selama kami melanjutkan rencana, apa yang akan Sei _Nii-chin_ lakukan?" tanya Atsushi.

"Menghabiskan waktu bersama Tetsuya… mungkin" Seketika tatapan tak suka beserta keinginan untuk protes tercetak di wajah keempat adik – adiknya.

"Sei, sebentar lagi mereka akan mengamuk padamu" Nijimura menyindir.

"Oh, _Soukka_. Aku tak peduli mereka mau protes ataupun mengamuk, rencana ini juga sudah mereka setujui" Seijuurou terus melangkah dan membuka pintu mobil dengan santai.

"Curang _-ssu_ , mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan _-ssu_ " Ryouta protes.

"Bukannya aku ingin ikutan, tapi seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan Tetsuya lebih banyak adalah aku, _Nanodayo_. Aku dokter yang harusnya mengurus Tetsuya, _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou ikut melancarkan protesnya.

"Aku juga harus membuatkan makanan untuk Tetsu _-chin_ " Atsushi melancarkan Protes dengan nada malas.

"Ch, kenapa Cuma aku yang tak punya alasan untuk bisa menjaga Tetsu?!" Gerutu Daiki. Nijimura yang melihat hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sudalah, setelah ini selesai, kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Tetsuya" Tak ada lagi protesan terdengar dari mulut mereka, terlebih Seijuurou sudah terlihat menjauh dengan Mobilnya.

Nijimura dan Shintarou langsung pergi menggunakan mobilnya menuju _Mansion_ Akashi sedangkan Daiki, Ryouta, dan Atsushi mulai bergegas ke tempat mereka bekerja masing – masing sembari menyiapkan rencana selanjutnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka memutar balikkan fakta mengenai Tetsuya, ini hanya salah satu rencana untuk melindungi si _Baby Blue_ sampai ia kembali seperti semula.

Langkah Seijuurou terlampau tenang terlebih dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya bersama dengan sekantung _Vanilla milkshake_ juga makanan yang menjadi _Favorite_ si bungsu. Segelintir orang – orang di rumah sakit yang menyadari kehadiran Seijuurou mengingat ia menggunakan lift khusus yang langsung terhubung dengan kamar si bungsu. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, ia segera masuk tanpa mengetuk atau setidaknya memberi isyarat akan segera masuk.

Pemandangan yang tertangkap mata _ruby_ nya adalah Tetsuya yang sedang tersenyum sembari sedikit bergurau dengan seseorang. Senyuman seketika merekah di bibir Seijuurou melihat adik bungsunya lebih ceria juga lebih tegar dari biasanya. Langkahnya perlahan sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Seijuurou, Tetsuya tersenyum hangat beserta sapaan khas yang menyentuh telinganya.

" _Nii-san_?" Sapa Tetsuya.

" _Yo_ , Tetsuya" Seijuurou mendekat dan mengusap pelan surai _Baby Blue_ lembut itu.

" _Konichiwa_ , Seijuurou _-sama_ " Sapa pria yang menemani Tetsuya.

" _Konichiwa_ , Tanaka _-san_. _Arigatou_ karna sudah menjaga Tetsuya selama kami pergi" Tanaka tersenyum simpul.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, Seijuurou _-sama_ " Tanaka membungkuk hormat.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja Tanaka _-san_ , aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Tetsuya" Tanaka membungkuk lagi.

" _Haii_ " Tanaka menatap Tetsuya sejenak kemudian berpamitan. "Saya duluan, Tetsuya _-sama_ "

" _Haii_ " Tetsuya tersenyum manis, Tanaka segera beranjak dan kembali pulang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Kini tinggallah si sulung beserta si bungsu berdua.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Tetsuya?" Seijuurou masih mengelus rambut Si bungsu.

"Seperti yang _Nii-san_ lihat, masih sama dan belum ada perubahan yang berarti." Tetsuya menghela nafas dan memutar bola mata lelah. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu _Nii-san_?"

"Hm?"

"Bukan hal penting, hanya saja aku mau protes mengenai berita tentangku. Aku masih hidup, tapi kenapa _Nii-san_ mengatakan aku sudah mati? Ayolah _Nii-san_ , itu menjengkelkan" Okeh, Ini untuk pertama kalinya Seijuurou ingin mencubit pipi Tetsuya sekuat mungkin sampai memerah. Ekspresi yang biasanya datar, atau mungkin hanya seadanya kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Bibir terpaut, alis yang mengerut serta tatapan protes dengan pipi yang menggembung menjadikan wajah si bungsu 1000 kali lebih imut meski usianya sudah 16 tahun.

"Jangan memberikan ekspresi kesal seperti itu, Tetsuya. Ini kami lakukan untuk melindungimu" Seijuurou mengambil bungkusan Vanila Milkshake dan menunjukkan dengan wajah jahil. " _Nii-san_ akan memberikan _Milkshake_ ini jika Tetsuya mau mendengar penjelasan dari _Nii-san_ " Mendengar minuman favoritenya disebut, Tetsuya sontak melirik ke arah Seijuurou. Benar saja, kakaknya sedang tersenyum jahil dengan iming – iming _Vanilla Milkshake_ di tangannya.

" _Nii-san_ curang, kenapa bawa – bawa _Vanilla Milkshake_ hanya untuk menjelaskan" Tetsuya kembali menggembungkan pipinya namun tangannya menerima minuman yang tak bisa ia tolak.

"Sekali – sekali berbuat curang bukan masalah kan?" Tetsuya hanya mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, _Nii-san_ minta maaf karna memalsukan keadaanmu di depan publik karna ini bagian dari rencana yang kami susun. Berita palsu ini tak hanya melindungimu, tapi ini juga akan memancing Haizaki itu untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya" Tetsuya mengernyit.

"Kalian bermaksud menangkap Haizaki itu?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

" _Haii_ , kami akan menangkapnya dan memberikan hukuman setimpal karna perbuatannya yang mengganggu ketenangan keluarga kita, terlebih padamu Tetsuya" Tetsuya tersenyum miris, ah ia teringat lagi dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. "Tenang saja, dia akan membayarnya"

"Dia memang membayar segalanya _Nii-san_ , tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa kembali bermain basket. Ah tidak hanya basket, segala aktivitasku juga terhambat karna kondisiku. Dan untuk sekolah—" Tetsuya berhenti sejenak, dia ingat satu hal. Buru – buru ia melirik ke arah Seijuurou, " _Nii-san_ , bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Mereka pasti percaya jika aku mati" Tetsuya langsung panik seketika.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa menghubungi gadis itu dan mengatakan kalau kau masih hidup. Jangan lupa katakan padanya untuk merahasiakan keadaanmu dari siapapun, setelah semua selesai, kau akan kembali ke sekolah dan kami akan mengkonfirmasi ulang mengenai keadaanmu di depan media." Seijuurou tersenyum lembut. "Akashi Tetsuya masih hidup dan semuanya hanya sandiwara untuk menangkap seseorang"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Kau bisa masuk seperti biasa, tapi _Nii-san_ akan siapkan beberapa _bodyguard_ untuk mengawasimu"

"He? Kenapa?"

"Hanya untuk antisipasi jika sewaktu – waktu kau akan terjatuh atau terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, mereka bisa melindungimu, Tetsuya" Tetsuya segera memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Aku tak selemah itu, _Nii-san_ "

"Kau memang tak lemah, kau bahkan lebih kuat dari pada kami semuanya. Ini _Nii-san_ lakukan hanya untuk menjagamu Tetsuya, kau tau sendirikan kondisimu bagaimana?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tak mau sampai ada _bodyguard_ yang menjagaku. Mungkin Kagami _-kun_ sudah cukup"

"Jangan merepotkan orang lain, Tetsuya. _Nii-_ san hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" Tetsuya mendesah kecil, rasanya ingin protes lagi, tapi ia urungkan karna percuma. Sifat absolut kakaknya memang tak bisa lagi ditolerir.

Tetsuya memalingkan wajah sembari menatap _Vanilla Milkshake_ nya. Baru saja akan meminumnya, kembali tangannya mati rasa hingga gelas plastik itu meluncur jatuh dari tangannya. Reflek yang dimiliki Seijuurou memang hebat, tangannya dengan cepat menangkap gelas itu dan hampir saja membuat selimut beserta ranjang Tetsuya basah. Tangan putih pucat Tetsuya terkulai begitu saja, ah ini memang bukan yang pertama tapi ntah kenapa ada tusukan tajam yang menembus jantung Tetsuya saat melihat keadaannya yang lemah.

Sapuan halus di rambutnya membuat Tetsuya bergeming, tangan besar yang akhir – akhir ini sangat lembut seperti mentransfer energi positif untuknya. Dapat Tetsuya rasakan tangan itu menariknya dan menyatukan dua surai berbeda warna dengan jarak yang dekat. Ah, Perlakuan yang sama saat ia masih kecil dulu. Saat Tetsuya demam juga saat dimana Tetsuya merasakan menjadi orang yang paling rapuh, Seijuurou akan melakukan hal yang sama. Menempelkan kedua kepala mereka sembari tangannya mengelus lembut surai _Baby Blue_ milik Tetsuya.

Sensasi lembut juga tulus membuat fikiran yang tadinya kalut perlahan – lahan mulai tenang. Tetsuya bersyukur memiliki kakak yang memperlakukannya seperti ini, selalu ada saat dirinya benar – benar jatuh juga terpuruk. Disaat kedua orangtuanya tak ada, kakak – kakaknya selalu ada disampingnya. Menyalurkan curahan kasih sayang juga ribuan kesenangan beserta tingkah konyolnya agar senyuman di bibir Tetsuya tak luntur

" _Daijoubu_ , kau bisa melewati ini. Nanti saat kau sudah lelah menjalani segalanya, serahkan semuanya pada _Nii-san tachi_ -mu. Katakan segala alasan dari kelelahan yang kau rasakan, setelahnya, kami akan berusaha untuk merampas rasa lelahmu" Seijuurou menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau tak sendiri Tetsuya, _Nii-san tachi_ selalu ada disampingmu. Segala hal yang akan kau lalui kedepannya memang akan semakin sulit, tapi kau memiliki satu hal yang tak kami punya saat seusiamu" Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou bingung.

"Apa itu _Nii-_ san" Seijuurou tersenyum lembut.

"Kau pantang menyerah, Tetsuya. _Nii-san tachi_ -mu tak memiliki itu karna dahulu kami melakukannya dengan sangat mudah, berbeda denganmu yang harus berusaha lebih gigih. Jika _Nii-san_ di posisimu, mungkin _Nii-san_ akan menyerah diawal"

"Jadi… Apa hanya dengan pantang menyerah aku bisa mengalahkan _Nii-san tachi_?" Tanya Tetsuya, Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Berusahalah, kerja keras itu tak akan sia–sa, Tetsuya. Semakin banyak hal yang kau coba, maka kesempatanmu akan semakin banyak" Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir mungil Tetsuya.

" _Soukka_ , aku akan berusaha" Sejuurou sedikit menjauhkan dirinya namun tak melepaskan usapan lembut di kepala Tetsuya.

"Bagus, kau memang adik kebanggaan kami" ucap Seijuurou lembut.

"Ah, _Nii-san_ , boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku rasa Seirin dan yang lainnya tak perlu tau jika aku masih hidup, lambat laun mereka juga akan tau dan bisa jadi itu akan menjadi kejutan untuk mereka"

" _Haii_ , _Nii-san_ mengerti"

_ooOOOoo_

Pria bersurai Abu – abu terlihat tengah tertawa bahagia melihat setiap stasiun televisi menampilkan berita kematian Akashi Tetsuya. Tawanya semakin meledak saat melihat ekspresi – ekpresi anggota keluarga Akashi yang meneteskan airmata juga memperlihatkan raut wajah sedih. Ia sangat senang, bahkan ia sudah mempersiapkan berbotol – botol _Wine_ untuk pesta. Tak tanggung – tanggung, meskipun Cuma bawahan di perusahaan Akashi _Corp_ , tapi ia memiliki banyak uang untuk sekedar dihamburkan.

"Sudah ku katakan, berhati – hatilah terhadap bom waktu yang ku pasang. Sekarang, kalian yang kuat sudah runtuh, yah, meskipun kalian kembali ke pekerjaan awal, tapi aku rasa tak ada alasan untuk kalian bekerja jika yang kalian lindungi sudah tak ada" Pria itu menghardikkan bahunya.

Senyuman, tawa dan segalanya benar – benar membuatnya tertawa senang. Ketika layar televisi memperlihatkan bagaimana _Caffe_ yang rata dengan tanah membuatnya semakin tertawa terpingkal, kemenangan yang manis. Malam ini, Haizaki siap menikmati kemenangan atas mantan bosnya yang berkepala merah dengan segala kesempurnaan yang berhasil ia hancurkan.

Sementara itu, Ryouta telah siap ke lokasi pemotretan selanjutnya. Lokasi kali ini diambil di pesisir pantai dengan tema ' _End of summer_ '. Sejujurnya mata Ryouta sedikit risih dengan para gadis – gadis yang akan menjadi _background_ pemotretannya kali ini. Meskipun baru saja kembali kedunia model, sang manager – Kasamatsu Yukio – sama sekali tak memberikan keringanan sedikitpun. Temanya memang ' _End Of Summer_ ' tapi hal yang paling ia benci adalah harus berfoto dengan para gadis yang memakai bikini. Ugh, saat ini Ryouta berharap sebuah keajaiban yang bisa menukar posisinya dengan sang kakak yang mempunyai kadar mesum tertinggi – Akashi Daiki.

"Haruskah aku berfoto dengan mereka _-ssu_?" Gerutu Ryouta saat sedang sibuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Bukankah itu suatu keuntungan, banyak model di luar sana yang berharap bisa berfoto dengan para gadis itu" respon Kasamatsu sembari memeriksa jadwal Ryouta selanjutnya.

"Itu membuatku risih _-ssu_ "

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Para gadis itu di butuhkan sebagai model untuk trend bikini terbaru"

"Soal itu aku mengerti _-ssu_. Yang membuatku risih, kenapa aku harus berpose seperti orang mesum sedangkan mereka berpose _sexy_?! Aaaah,,, aku jadi ingin menolak tawaran ini dan menemani –" Ryouta buru – buru menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja ia menyebut nama sang adik yang harus di sembunyikan.

"Menemani? Menemani siapa?" Kasamatsu mengernyit saat melihat gelagat aneh dari modelnya ini.

"I-itu, aku akan menemani Shintarou _-Nii_ di rumah sakit atau mungkin mengganggu para _maid_ di rumah" Ryouta segera menyelesaikan tatanan rambutnya dan langsung bergegas ke lokasi.

Pemandangan pantai yang indah juga lautan biru yang berkilau bak taburan berlian indah menghias. Mata Ryouta berbinar bahagia menatap pemandangan indah itu, ah mengingatkannya pada pantai pulau pribadi milik keluarga Akashi yang pernah sang Ayah beli. Tempat yang selalu menjadi tujuan saat mereka liburan musim panas selama seminggu tanpa ingin diganggu oeh rekan bisnis maupun oleh kenalan, liburan yang hanya diisi oleh seluruh keluarga Akashi.

"Ryouta, kau akan berpasangan dengan beberapa gadis dengan posisimu yang ada di tengah" Bibir Ryouta seketika mengerucut tajam.

"Kenapa harus berpose seperti itu _-ssu_? Bisakah yang lain _-ssu_?"

"Kalau kau ada ide bagus, mungkin bisa ku pikirkan"

"Bagaimana jika aku berpose sendirian seperti biasa sedangkan mereka terlihat seolah – olah hanya pengunjung biasa _-ssu_?" Dahi sang fotografer mengernyit dengan dagu bertumpu pada ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. "Ah, maksudku membuat seolah – olah mereka tak perduli _-ssu_. Temanya ' _End Of Summer'_ jadi aku fikir lebih baik terlihat normal dari pada terlihat seperti berfoto bersama" Sang fotografer masih berfikir.

"Hm, mungkin itu bisa dicoba. Masalah utamanya adalah kita juga sedang memperkenalkan pakaian renang wanita terbaru dan terlihat seolah – olah kau menyukainya"

"Itu mudah _-ssu_ , aku tak perlu berfoto dengan mereka cukup tambahkan sedikit tulisan mengenai pakaian renang wanita yang ku suka lalu buat fotonya seolah – olah aku sedang mengkhayalkan mereka memakai pakaian yang ku sukai itu. Mudahkan _-ssu_?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus profesional dalam memasang berbagai ekspresi"

" _Okey-ssu_ " Ryouta mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan mulai bersiap.

Ryouta sangat trampil memainkan 1001 ekspresi yang sesuai untuk kebutuhan sang fotografer. Begitu banyak foto yang diambil bahkan lebih dari yang seharusnya, meskipun tak semuanya akan dicetak dalam _photobook_ nya, sisa foto akan dijual sebagai bonus juga sebagai _fans service_. Keuntungan yang Ryouta dapatkan akan disumbangkan untuk orang – orang yang kurang mampu dan untuk sebagian anak – anak yang sempat putus sekolah. Ini sudah di setujui oleh agensi juga para _staff_ yang membantunya. Jika masih ada lebih, Ryouta dengan suka rela membagi – bagikannya untuk mereka yang sudah membantu.

Meskipun dahulu juga sering ia lakukan, tapi dulu ekspresi wajahnya seolah tak peduli karna kekayaan keluarganya tak akan habis hanya dengan menghamburkan uang, tapi kali ini ada senyuman tulus yang tercetak di bibir Ryouta. Setidaknya ia pernah mengalami kehidupan yang sulit tanpa uang bersama 4 saudaranya, sekarang ia kembali menikmati kemewahan juga penghasilannya sebagai model juga sebagai pilot muda.

Selesai pemotretan, Ryouta kembali ke penginapan dan bersiap untuk jadwal selanjutnya. Ketika ia hendak bersantai sejenak, getaran pada _smartphone_ membuatnya terkesiap. Nama Daiki _-Nii_ tertera pada layar ponsel, seulas senyuman simpul terukir dibibirnya. Ia menyentuh layar dan menjawab sambungan telfon itu.

" _Moshi – moshi_ , Ryouta _desu_ " jawabnya dengan suara jahil.

"Hentikan nada bodohmu itu, Ryouta" Gertak suara di sebrang sana, Ryouta memajukan bibirnya kesal.

" _Haii-ssu_ , ada apa _Nii-_ cchi?"

"Aku sudah menemukan lokasi si _Teme_ itu" Mata Ryouta berbinar senang.

 _"_ _Sugoii na_ , kita berhasil menemukannya secepat ini. padahal belum sampai satu hari kita mengumumkan berita palsu itu _-ssu_ "

"Kau menganggap remeh kemampuanku, Ryouta?"

"Tidak, bahkan aku kagum _-ssu_. Ternyata aku memiliki seorang _Aniki_ yang tak hanya sebagai seorang yang mesum, tapi memiliki otak yang berfungsi" Daiki berdecih.

"Kau memuji atau menghina Ryouta?" Nada Daiki meninggi.

"Hahahaha, _Gomen-ssu_ , aku hanya bercanda _Nii-cchi_ "

"Cih, jika berdebat denganmu aku yakin tak ada habisnya Ryouta." Daiki terdiam sejenak, "Lokasi si _teme_ itu akan sama dengan lokasi pemotretanmu minggu depan. Selesai pemotretan, kau harus mengawasinya selama yang kau bisa. Aku akan menyuruh Sei _-Nii_ untuk membuat jadwalmu lebih kosong untuk mengawasinya"

"Itu mudah _-ssu_ , lalu apa _Nii-_ cchi sudah berhasil menguasai teknik baru itu _-ssu_?"

"Maksudmu pengincaran titik vital itu?" Ryouta tak menjawab, tapi Daiki sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang adik. "itu mudah, tinggal menunggu penyusunan rencana dari Sei- _Nii_ , pengarahan dari Shuuzou _-Nii_ dan tentu saja umpan yang sudah di siapkan oleh Shintarou- _Nii_ dan Atsushi- _Nii_ "

"Haaah,, aku tak sabar untuk segera menangkap orang itu _-ssu_ "

"Aku juga, bahkan aku tak sabar untuk melumpuhkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya menderita seumur hidup karna telah membuat Tetsu seperti itu" Ryouta menghela nafas dengan tangan yang mengepal.

" _Etto_ , selain pengintaian, boleh aku meminta satu hal padamu _Nii-cchi_?"

"Kau mau meminta apa, Ryouta?"

"Izinkan aku ikut dalam penangkapanya _-ssu_ " Ryouta menggigit bibirnya dalam, "A-aku, aku ingin benar–benar melihatnya tertangkap dengan mata kepalaku sendiri _-ssu_. Aku—" Ucapan Ryota terputus saat Daiki menjawab cepat.

"Tentu saja, kau akan membawa helikopter kepolisian. Aku sudah meminta izin pada komandan tertinggi dan mereka mengizinkannya, sebaiknya kau persiapkan mental dan untuk rutenya, akan ku beri tahu nanti" Ryouta tersenyum kecil, namun entah kenapa sebutir airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

" _Arigatou_ _Nii-_ cchi, aku akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk Tetsuya- _cchi_ " suaranya terasa bergetar juga serak.

"Hoi, jangan bilang kau sedang menangis disana Ryouta? Kau sudah 21 tahun dan sikapmu masih saja seperti anak kecil yang cengeng" sindir Daiki.

"Aku tidak menangis _-ssu_ , a-aku sedang senang"

" _Baka_ , kau fikir siapa yang sudah bersamamu sejak kita kecil hah? Semua juga tau kalau kau itu cengeng, apa lagi menyangkut Tetsu"

" _Nii-cchi_!" bentak Ryouta yang berusaha untuk tak terdengar serak. " _Nii-cchi_ tau sendirikan aku dulunya yang paling kecil diantara kalian? Selalu diperlakukan seperti aku yang paling manja, dan jangan lupakan apa yang kalian lakukan padaku sama sekali tak bisa ku lakuan pada kalian. Sampai akhirnya Tetsuya- _cchi_ lahir dan aku mengganti peran dari adik menjadi seorang kakak, berperan sebagai pelindung bukan lagi sebagai yang dilindungi. Aku hanya –"

"Aku tau perasaanmu, Ryouta. Apa yang kami rasakan untuk Tetsu itu sama, bukankah alasan itu sama seperti yang pernah _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ katakan. Kita berlima ada untuk melindungi Tetsu, menggantikan kedua orangtua kita dan siap untuk melindungi Tetsu. Pekerjaan kita yang sekarang juga karna Tetsu, jadi apapun yang terjadi pada Tetsu, kita berlima akan membantunya bersamakan?"

"Umh"

"Meskipun keadaan Tetsu sekarang membutuhkan lebih dari kata dukungan, tapi selama kita ada, dia akan baik – baik saja. Selesaikan ini dan kita bisa berkumpul untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak"

" _Haii-ssu_ "

" _Jya na_ , aku akan mengumpulkan segala bukti yang akan membuat Si _teme_ itu mendapat hukuman yang berat."

" _Jya, Nii-cchi_ "

Pip

Sambungan telfon itu terputus, Ryouta yang berdiri di dekat jendela merasakan hembusan angin yang masuk dengan lembut. Menerbangkan helaian – helaian kuning cerahnya serta butiran bening yang tadi sempat jatuh kini terhambur bersama dengan laju angin yang berhembus. Bagimu yang biasanya menjadi anak bungsu dan selalu dilindungi, akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika menjadi seorang kakak yang bisa melindungi seorang adik kecil yang berbeda. Bukan karna dia idiot atau kecacatan yang lain, tapi seorang adik yang lemah secara fisik namun memiliki tekad kuat yang tak sebanding dengan kondisinya.

Seorang kakak yang hebat adalah kakak yang mampu menjaga, melindungi dan menyalurkan semangat agar sang adik bisa melampaui batas dari dirinya. Ryouta tak akan pernah lupa untuk pertama kalinya saat adik kecilnya memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan ' _Nii-chan_ ' dengan suara polos juga nyaring. Ekspresi si bungsu yang membuatnya ingin selalu memeluk juga selalu disamping si bungsu. Ryouta mencengkram erat ujung bajunya hingga kusut menahan amarah karna terlambat menyadari maksud dari seseorang yang sudah beberapa kali mengancamnya. Sedikit menyalahkan diri karna pergi pada malam itu, meskipun adiknya selamat, tapi keadaan fisiknya tak sama.

"Aku berjanji, Tetsuya-cchi. Aku tak akan membiarkan Si _Teme_ itu lolos dari pengintaianku nanti. Rencana yang sudah kami susun tak akan gagal _-ssu_ "

_ooOOOoo_

Shintarou tengah sibuk berkutat pada bahan – bahan kimia juga hewan – hewan percobaannya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk membuat penemuan yang baru mengenai obat – obatan yang seperti racun pelumpuh tanpa warna juga tanpa bau. Mulai dari yang berbentuk bubuk hingga cairan. Mencoba untuk membuat racun yang tidak berbahaya namun memberikan efek yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang merasakan apa yang si bungsu rasakan. Dengan menggunakan peralatan yang canggih juga beberapa tikus percobaan, Shintarou sudah berhasil membuat beberapa, namun masih ada yang kurang.

"Sudah menemukannya, Shin- _chan_?" Tegur seorang dokter muda yang sama sepertinya.

"Aku sudah menemukan beberapa, tapi masih belum memuaskan"

" _Hee~_ Kau ingin membuat yang seperti apa?"

"Membuat efek racun yang tak berbahaya namun seumur hidup, _nanodayo_ "

"Kau ini, itu sama saja berbahaya Shin-chan"

"Tidak, racun ini sama seperti obat bius yang melumpuhkan sistem saraf sementara. Tapi aku menginginkan yang bersifat berulang dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Orang yang terkena racun ini kaan mengalami mati rasa tiba – tiba dan hampir sama dengan apa yang Tetsuya rasakan, _nodayo_ "

"jangan bilang ini untuk membantu penangkapan orang itu"

"Hmph, itu benar."

"Bukannya membalas adalah perbuatan yang tak baik Shin- _chan_?"

"Aku tau, _nanodayo_. Aku hanya ingin dia merasakan apa yang Tetsuya rasakan, ini bukan dendam, hanya ingin memberi pelajaran" Shintarou masih fokus pada bahan – bahan percobaannya sementara Takao mengambil posisi duduk di sudut lab.

"terserah kau saja, tapi aku tak yakin kau akan mendapat izin untuk membuat racun yang seperti itu" Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tak butuh izin untuk racun ini, _nanodayo_. Siapapun tak akan menyangka jika seseorang bisa terkena racun yang ku buat meskipun dengan deteksi darah maupun pemeriksaan lainnya" Takao baru saja mengambil sebuah buku langsung menatap Shintarou dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Shin- _chan_ , kau berguraukan?" Shintarou menggeleng.

"Aku tak bergurau, Takao."

Detik itu juga, Takao sadar jika rekannya yang memiliki marga Akashi itu sama sekali tak pernah main – main dengan apa yang di ucapkan dan jangan pernah membuat hal aneh pada si bungsu jika ingin hidupmu selamat. Takao yang tadinya berniat untuk duduk dan sedikit bersantai dengan sebuah buku langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan bergegas pergi untuk mencari kesibukkan. Ia tak ingin menganggu si hijau yang sudah disibukkan dengan racun yang menurutnya lebih dari kata sempurna.

Takao berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang hari ini sedikit lengang, tampak hanya beberapa perawat yang hilir mudik untuk memeriksa keadaan pasien. Ada pula yang sibuk dengan mencatatan obat juga pemeriksaan persediaan kantung darah jika sewaktu – waktu dibutuhkan. Takao terus berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga kakinya membawa ke tempat ruangan VVIP atau mungkin lebih dari itu karna bersifat pribadi. Karna ia merupakan teman terdekat Akashi Shintarou sang pemilik rumah sakit juga merupakan dokter kepercayaan keluarga Akashi setelah Shintarou, Takao mendapat izin untuk bisa memasuki ruangan pribadi itu.

Perlahan, Takao membuka ruangan itu dan menemukan pria bertubuh mungil dengan surai _Baby Blue_ tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang _Queen Size_ nya. Tak jauh dari pria itu, seorang pria yang lebih tua dengan surai merah tengah duduk dengan tangan yang terlipat sembari menatap lekat ke arah si _Baby Blue_ meskipun diharapannya sudah ada papan _Shogi_ beserta bidak – bidaknya yang tersusun membentuk sebuah pola yang kurang dimengerti oleh Takao.

"Apa kau datang untuk memeriksa Tetsuya, Takao?" Takao menerjab pelan, ia terkejut saat si surai merah berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Iie_ , aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Tetsu- _chan_ ,tapi karna ia sedang tidur aku rasa mungkin nanti"

" _Soukka_ , aku fikir kau akan memeriksa keadaan tetsuya"

"Untuk kali ini sepertinya tidak" Takao bermaksud untuk keluar, namun tertahan oleh panggilan seijuurou.

"Takao, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" _Nani_?"

"2 minggu dari sekarang, bisakah Tetsuya keluar dari rumah sakit untuk sementara?"

"2 minggu dari sekarang? Mungkin sudah bisa, hanya saja masih menggunakan kursi roda karna kakinya masih belum bisa menopang beban tubuh juga ia tak bisa lelah."

"Apa saja yang di butuhkan saat Tetsuya berada di luar nanti?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya pakaian tebal, kursi roda dan tabung _Oxygen_ karna menurut catatan Shin- _chan_ , ia masih belum bisa menghirup udara bebas secara langsung"

"Hmm,, kalau begitu semua persiapan selesai"

"Eh?" Takao memperhatikan salah satu bidak Shogi berpindah tempat dan seolah – olah membuat incaran menjadi _Checkmate_.

"Tinggal menghitung hari sampai semua terealisasikan. Hm,, ini mudah"

" _Etto_ , Akashi- _san_. Apa maksudmu dengan menghitung hari?" Tanya Takao ragu.

"Bukan apa – apa, hanya kejutan kecil" Takao masih bermaksud menanyakan lebih jauh, namun erangan kecil dari pemuda _Baby Blue_ yang sedang istirahat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Benar saja, tanpa membutuh waktu lama, bola mata biru cerah si _Baby Blue_ terlihat dan sesekali terlihat terbuka juga tertutup perlahan.

Seijuurou bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri si _Baby Blue_ yang baru saja bangun dari istirahatnya. Mengelus surai itu lembut juga memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat seolah menyambut si _Baby Blue_ ke dunia nyata. Takao bahkan sama sekali hampir tak bergerak melihat wajah seorang Akashi Seijuurou sang pemimpin Akashi _Corp_ yang terkenal akan ketegasan juga contoh untuk adik – adiknya ternyata memiliki ekspresi yang cukup berbeda.

"Kau sudah bangun Tetsuya?" Tanyanya lembut, si _Baby Blue_ yang masih mengumpul sebagian nyawa yang melayang karna tertidur kini mulai mengangguk, berusaha menjawab meski tenggorokkannya terasa kering.

"Umh, aku merasa haus _Nii-_ san"

" _Soukka_ , mau _Nii-_ san ambilkan?" Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

" _Haii_ " Tangan putih itu mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di meja kecil dan memberikan ke arah sang adik tersayang.

"Kau bisa minum sendiri atau butuh bantuan Hm?" Berniat untuk menggerakkan tangan, tapi ia urungkan karna sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Ia memutuskan untuk menghempas nafas kasar dan meminta bantuan.

"Jika _Nii-san_ tak keberatan" Seijuurou membantu mengambilkan sedotan dan membantu si bungsu untuk bangkit. Dari pemandangan yang ada, sepertinya Takao mulai mengerti bagaimana keluarga Akashi memperlakukan saudara mereka terlebih si bungsu.

Terhenyak sejenak, Takao dapat mengerti apa yang keluarga Akashi rasakan. Bagaimana perasaan mereka mengetahui anggota yang berharga harus terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang sudah dipastikan tak akan pernah sembuh total. Teringat akan bagaimana keadaan keluarga Akashi yang waktu itu sempat terpecah dan sahabat dekatnya – Shintarou – melepas jabatan sebagai seorang dokter. Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, Takao bisa melihat Shintarou rela melepaskan sifat _Tsundere_ dengan meminta bantuannya saat Tetsuya terkena demam waktu itu.

"Takao- _nii_?" suara lembut yang sedikit serak menarik kembali Takao dari khayalannya.

"Yo~ Tetsu- _chan_? Apa kabarmu hm?" Takao bertanya dengan suara nyaring juga ekspresi ceria seolah tak ada kejadian apapun.

"Aku? Aku masih sama seperti kemarin, belum ada yang berubah secara signifikan" jawabnya dengan nada yang kentara datar.

"Kau yakin? Padahal jika hari ini ada kemajuan, mungkin besok kita akan memeriksamu lebih lanjut untuk mempercepat _theraphy_ " Tak ada dusta dari ucapan itu, malah sebaliknya, ucapan berupa semangat ingin membuat sebuah motivasi yang membangun untuk si _Baby Blue_.

"Apa itu benar Sei- _nii_?" Tanya nya pada pria bersurai merah yang masih duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm,, mungkin saja jika Tetsuya merasa ada sebuah kemajuan" Jawaban menyetujui menjadi lampu hijau untuk memberikan motivasi yang lebih kuat.

"Kau dengar itu kan Tetsu- _chan_? Kau akan lebih cepat berjalan seperti semula jika ada kemajuan" Takao memberikan senyuman ceria yang terbaiknya meskipun hanya mendapatkan tatapan datar dari si _Baby Blue_.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali belum merasakan sebuah kamajuan Takao- _nii_ "

Satu jawaban membuang kebungkaman menyelimuti keadaan kamar yang tadinya berusaha untuk dibangun kini seolah kembali dalam keadaan hampa. Baik Seijuurou maupun Takao tak ada yang membuka suara. Bibir terkatub rapat tak ingin terbuka sama sekali, begitu berat dan sungguh terasa sangat membekukan. Mereka tak sedang berada di dalam lemari Es yang sangat dingin tapi dinginnya melebihi kutub utara maupun selatan. Pupus sudah harapan untuk memberikan sebuah harapan meskipun seperti menggapai angan tinggi yang kosong.

 **To Be Continue...**

_ooOOOoo_

Guest : Arigatou na.. ^^ lian akan berusaha buat yang bagus

Janely430 : Haii,, sama - sama. Lian berusaha yang terbaik koq, jujur ini masih belum memuaskan untuk lian.

MR SEOK : Sebenarnya Lian gak niat bikin tragis, soalnya ini kayak FF pertama setelah sekian lama hiatus dari fandom lain. FF ini sebenarnya hanya nguji sampai mana lian bisa bikin FF terbaik mengenai Brothership.. Jujur, Lian kapok nyediain tisu buat reader (Lavender) di blog lian yang sekarang masih Hiatus. Di sana kisahnya terlalu tragis, jadi untuk buat yang lebih tragis lagi, koq rasanya agak lain. jadi lian mutusin untuk coba di fandom lain, dan ini lah FF yang lian bikin. Masih perlu belajar lagi untuk FF yang lebih baik.. Kalau mau baca kisah tragis, bisa kunjungi blog lian.. Liat ajah di profil lian, di sana ada koq nama wordpressnya dan jujur itu khusus fandom korea. Kalau suka EXO atau BTS, silahkan mampir. ^^ Oh ya, NUlis FF itu gak segampang khayalin di kepala lho, kalau update 2 hari sekali, jari - jari lian bisa patah lho. ngetik itu mesti sesuai suasana hati, udah gitu belum lagi edit buat liat typo. lalu LIan kebiasaan bikin COver sendiri, dan butuh waktu berjam - jam untuk bikin cover terbaik. LIhat ajah di blog lian, disana updatenya selalu satu minggu sekali, kecuali yang terakhir karna hiatus tiba - tiba. T^T

Lhiae932 : Arigatou na,, oh iya, ide kamu udah aku ketik, tapi nyeleweng dari cerita aslinya. jadi mungkin menunggu waktu buat rilis. Lian kasih judul _December Night_. tapi mungkin gak terlalu banyak chapternya. soalnya, lian takut klu nanti nge-blank tiba - tiba. Nanti lian kasih tau detailnya lewat PM yah.. ^^

Nyanko Kawaii : (ngumpet di balik punggung Sei) Jangan donk, ntar kalau Lian di penggal siapa yang lanjutin FF ini? (HIsteris sambil mojok). Beneran ini sudah kerasa feelnya? Lian rasa masih ada yang kurang, ntahlah.. berasa jadi aneh dengan FF sendiri..

eri kirei : Gomennasai-ssu, Lian selalu bikin baper. Silahkan gantung lian di pohon bonsai deh.. gak masalah, lian terima.. Arigatou na..

CeiCuyaCelamanya : Arigatou (Peluk erat), iya lian berusaha untuk AkaKuro dan GOM lainnya. ^^

hanyo4 : Untuk komentar kamu sih Lian setuju, LIan juga udah rubah chapter sebelumnya setelah pergi ke toko buku buat baca mengenai sistem gerak tubuh yang lebih lengkap sekaligus nonton film yang berhubungan dengan ff ini. Yah, mungkin bener kalau lian kurang referensi, soalnya biasanya lian baca buku tentang psycology dan lainnya. Belajar bikin FF juga ototdidak, jadi sama sekali gak pernah baca bagaimana penulisan EYD yang bener. Beberapa kali kena teguran dari Readers di Blog pribadi lian, tapi LIan udah coba, kebiasaan mengetik yang masih dalam tahap perubahan. Jujur ajah, Lian juga sering salah penggunaan Di- Ke- dan lainnya dala penggabungan huruf. padahal nilai bahasa indo ku selalu dia atas 90 kalau ujian, tapi urusan EYD pasti blank.. T^T, arigatou udah ingatin lian.. m(._.)m

RYU : Haii, Lian akan berusaha. ^^

fraukreuz67 :Siapa yah? Tenang ajah, itu pelayan pribadinya Tetsu-kun koq.. Itu Tanaka-san (lho koq saia kasih tau). Arigatou na..

manamichan : Puk puk Mana-cchi, tenang ajah, LIan gak akan kejam koq untuk FF ini. ^^

Dewi15 : Haii, Lian akan berusaha

xolovxy : Ike?! Kyaaaa! Jeongmal? Ike? ingat lho, Eonni gak akan lupa sama LAvender yang selalu kasih review.. Ya ampun, kenapa gak bilang dari awal, Eonni kan kangen juga sih sama Lavender semua. Tapi, Eonni belum update di wordpress karna blank. Ini ajah FF yang jujur ajah bukan eonni banget. Eonni lagi berusaha bikin ide yang bagus biar bisa udpate lagi. MAsih nunggu kah buat Eonni Comeback di wordpress? (berharap)

Jooxxy : Ne?

Guest077 : Sabar, nagalahin Sei itu gak perlu mikir keras, masih ada cara koq.. ^^

Iftiyan Herliani253 : Hee?! Kalu Tetsu-kun jadi manager, terus momoi jadi apa?

ShirShira : Serius,, Gomennasai.. (sodorin tisu)

kyuzi4869 : Gamsahamnida chingu-ya, Lian juga suka koq baca FF koreaa, bahkan Lian awalnya juga author dari fanfic Korea, tapi bukan author di evil magnae kurang ajar kayak Kyu (Di gaplok elf). Lian dari fandom EXO dan BTS, jadi untuk bahasa Korea dan Jepang udah terbiasa. Lian juga suka koq tindasin para magnae, terlebih si Sehun. Di blog lama, Lian lebih sering untuk Baekhyun dan Taehyung, soalnya itu blog gabungan fandom untuk EXO-L sama ARMY. Kalau mau singgah, silahkan, bisa liat alamat wordpressnya di profil lian. Jujur ajah, ini juga FF pertama lian mengenai fandom ini, Lian juga udah 3 tahun lebih di fandom korea, tapi hasil FFnya masih belum bagus.. Lian juga gak ahli dalam FF romance, LIan lebih ke genre brothership dan family life. permasalahan keluaga atau mungkin Real Life (maksdunya kehidupan sehari - hari yang mungkin terjadi). Soal bahasa jepang yang lian pakai, ini sama umumnya koq kayak di korea. contoh Gomennasai = Mianhamnida, Arigatou gozaimasu = gamsahamnida, Dare desuka = Nugu-ya/Nuguseo, Nii-chan/san/cchi/chin = Hyeong, Haii=ne, Baka/Aho = Pabo-ya, Daijoubu(ka) = Gwaenchana (Yeo), Eumh apa lagi yah,, intinya Lian itu pakai yang bahasanya sering lian pakai saat ngetik FF korea.. eumh, satu lagi Hounto = Jeongmal/Jinjja. Hehehehe,,

diia : Arigatou na

yukino : Haii, lian akan berusaha.

N Rani kudo : Sabar ne, kan masih ada theraphy, soalnya lian juga masih mikirin gimana kelanjutannya.

Sri Silvi Wahyu : Lian desu, jangan panggil min.. Para author lebih suka di panggil pennamenya dari pada di panggil admin.. Hehehe, LIan akan berusaha..

_oooOOOOooo_

Yosh! Lian udah siap balas semua review. Oh iya, mungkin ada yang nanya racun apa yang di buat sama shin-chan (gak peduli oi!), Lian ambil referensi dari racun buatan Tsunade dengan efek melumpuhkan. Kalau gak percaya, bisa cari ajah di episode berapa gitu, Lian ada liat. mungkin di dunia nyata itu impossible, tapi ini hanya kebutuhan cerita.

Oh iya, jujur ajah senang masih ada yang nunggu FF lian, soalnya ini FF pertama lian setelah cukup lama hiatus dari dunia fanfiction, jadi Lian mohon jangan terlalu banyak berharap dengan FF lian ini. FF ini juga awalnya hanya sekedar iseng pengen ngetik lagi sekalian pelampiasan buat lian untuk FF yang sering lian baca tapi gak update - update. Jadi FF ini hadir buat kepentingan pribadi (Awalnya), tapi karna banyak yang suka, lian jadi berusaha bikin yang tebaik untuk FF ini. Untuk saat ini, Lian mohon jangan terlalu berharap terlalu tinggi yah, Lian masih perlu belajar lagi, bahkan perlu membaca lebih baik lagi.

Setiap author memiliki ciri khas penulisan yang berbeda, termasuk lian. JIka kalian ingin angst, Lian masih berusaha kembali untuk bisa bikin konflik yang lebih dari ini, bahkan bisa jauuuuuh lebih sakit dari pada FF ini. Hanya ajah, Lian belum dapat alur yang tepat juga bahasa penggambaran yang tepat.. Terima kasih buat dukungannya, Lian berusaha yang terbaik.

Oh iya, Minggu depan lian gak akan publis **White Crystal chapter 19 : Sayonara** , soalnya FFnya lagi dalam proses pengetikkan karna harus ada perubahan. Lian juga sambilan dengan FF yang lain.. Gomennasai m(._.)m

Sampai jumpa 2 minggu lagi.. ^^


	20. Chapter 19 : Sayonara

Chapter 19

%^ _Sayonara_ ^%

Gemerincing lonceng mengusik ketengan sebuah restoran kecil di pusat kota Tokyo, seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan campuran abu - abu berjalan angkuh mencari satu tempat kosong. Berniat hanya menegak segelas _Coffee_ hangat sembari menikmati sedikit Panekuk untuk mengisi perut yang meronta, namun pandangannya kini teralih pada benda bersegi panjang yang sedang menampilkan berita dunia artis. Iris hitam menangkap sosok surai kuning yang terlihat ceria di luar namun runtuh saat yang bersamaan.

Cih, seberapa hebatpun perias wajah artis untuk membuat wajah seseorang menjadi lebih tampan namun tetap saja ada yang tak bisa mereka lakukan. Dua iris hitam memperhatikan jeli bagian bawah mata pemuda surai kuning itu, iris madu yang redup beserta kantung mata panda menghias disana. Tanpa mencari tau penyebab, sang Iris hitam sudah pasti tau jawabannya.

"Huh, ternyata mereka hanya terlihat kuat di luar, namun nyatanya mereka lebih lemah dari yang ku duga." Ia menghardikkan bahunya dan meneguk secangkir _Coffee_ yang baru saja sampai pada mejanya. "Tsk, ini lebih baik daripada berbotol bir yang ku minum. Si sempurna Akashi sudah hancur satu persatu" Gumamnya sendiri.

Dia – Haizaki Shogo – memperoleh samaran yang sempurna sehingga tak ada satupun yang akan mengenali dirinya meski teman dekat sekalipun. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk membakar habis _Basketball Caffe_ dan membunuh satu orang yang ada di dalam café itu, Haizaki mengganti model rambut dan mengecatnya secara keseluruhan. Ia menambahkan beberapa tindikkan di wajah untuk menyamarkan wajah aslinya. Jangan lupa ia juga mengubah identitasnya. Ia yakin jika polisi hebat sekalipun tak akan ada yang mampu mengenali dirinya, bahkan sang mantan bos sendiri – Akashi Seijuurou.

Tepat di meja belakangnya, seorang pria tengah duduk sembari menyesap segelas _lemon tea_ dengan senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Surai kuning yang tertutup oleh jaket ber- _Hoodie_ serta riasan _Make Up_ membuat wajahnya sedikit berbeda. Bermodal keahlian _Perfect Copy_ dan sebuah _Smartphone_ serta _earphone_ yang ada di telinganya, kegiatan pengintaian selama satu minggu berjalan dengan sukses.

Akashi Ryouta – sang model terkenal – seolah kembali hilang bak ditelan bumi meskipun beberapa berita dunia artis masih memberitakan tentang dirinya. Acara – acara TV juga pemotretan ia lakukan selama satu minggu sebelum kegiatannya telah selesai dan tinggal menayangkan di TV. Selebihnya, Ryouta membuat sebuah Video palsu berupa permohonan maaf karna ia hanya berakting di depan publik dan penggemar dengan senyumannya.

Dengan bantuan Kasamatsu Yukio – Sang _manager_ – Ryouta ber- _acting_ layaknya seseorang yang putus asa. Perias _Make Up_ membuat wajahnya yang tampan menjadi kusut juga berantakkan. Air mata yang memang sudah terbiasa mengalir saat mengingat keadaan sang adik yang paling ia sayangi dengan mudah menghipnotis seluruh penggemar. Kini berita dunia artis kembali menayangkan video yang telah ia _upload_ ke media sosial dan jujur saja, sudah banyak wartawan yang mencari keberadaan Ryouta, namun tak berhasil juga. Bahkan tak jarang mereka datang ke kediaman keluarga Akashi yang megah, para pelayan dengan kompak menjawab jika Akashi Ryouta sedang tak ada di rumah ataupun ada yang mengatakan jika Ryouta tengah menenangkan diri di tempat yang dirahasiakan.

Jika bertanya langsung pada keluarga Akashi, mereka tentu saja sudah tau alasan kenapa seorang Akashi Ryouta tak bisa ditemukan. Selama satu minggu lebih ia terus berganti tempat, mengikuti jejak seorang Haizaki Shogo yang selalu berpindah tiap 3 jam sekali dengan rute yang tak mudah ditebak. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Ryouta mulai mendapatkan petunjuk karna Haizaki Shogo sering mengucapkan tujuannya saat melihat salah satu anggota keluarga Akashi di televisi maupun dipemberitaan lainnya.

"Cih, mungkin setelah ini aku akan mampir ke Maji Burger untuk makan malam. Setidaknya rute pelarianku sudah matang, malam ini aku akan menginap di tempat biasa dan tinggal menunggu jadwal keberangkatan menuju Brazil"

Ryouta mendengarnya, _smarphone_ yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi Kamuflase untuk mendengarkan lagu kini sudah merekam ucapan Haizaki. Mengetik beberapa digit huruf, sebuah E_Mail terkirim ke 4 alamat E_mail berbeda. 4 orang yang menerimanya segera membuka dan jelas terpampang senyuman puas di bibir mereka. Satu fikiran yang sama juga satu kemarahan yang sama. 5 orang bersurai beda warna menyiapkan ini untuk membuat seseorang menebus apa yang telah mereka alami.

' _Bersiaplah, Haizaki Teme!_ '

Ryouta meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu sebelum para pelanggan datang dan mengenali jika dia seorang Akashi Ryouta, bisa hancur segala rencana yang telah disiapkan matang – matang. Sebelum benar – benar pergi, ia meminta salah seorang pelayan mengantarkan secarik kertas kecil untuk diberikan ke Haizaki. Begitu Ryouta sudah keluar, kertas itu sampai di tangan Haizaki secara tak sengaja – Ryouta menyuruh pelayan itu berpura – pura menjatuhkan kertasnya tepat di depan Haizaki dan mengaku jika itu miliknya - .

 ** _'_** ** _Uang di bayar uang, Nyawa dibayar Nyawa dan kelumpuhan dibayar dengan kelumpuhan juga'_**

Haizaki mengernyit membaca secarik kertas yang tak sengaja dijatuhkan tepat di depannya. Karna tak ingin ambil pusing, Haizaki memanggil pelayan tersebut dan menanyakan mengenai kertas yang ia jatuhkan. Sesuai perkataan Ryouta, pelayan itu menganggukkan kepala dan meminta kembali kertasnya. Baru saja Haizaki akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya, sang pelayan langsung permisi dan kembali bekerja.

"Mungkin itu Cuma perasaanku saja, itu hanya kertas biasa" Gumam Haizaki tak peduli.

Sementara itu Ryouta langsung bergegas kembali ke kediamannya untuk rapat darurat sebagai langkah akhir untuk menangkap Haizaki. Sebuah mobil Sport berwarna _Navy Blue_ mewah berhenti tak jauh darinya dan menampakkan pria dengan seragam kepolisian tersenyum ke arahnya. Ryouta memalingkan sedikit wajahnya namun senyuman bangga tercertak dari dirinya.

"Kau mau pulang bersama atau mau ku panggilkan _taxi_?" canda si surai _Navy Blue_ – Akashi Daiki –.

"Kalau tak berniat menjemputku, tak usah datang _-ssu_ " Ryouta mengercutkan bibir meskipun ada selipan candaan disana.

"Cih, seharusnya kau berterima kasih karna aku rela menjemputmu"

"Untuk apa, kantor polisi juga dekat dari arah sini dan aku yakin, _Nii-Cchi_ datang karna searahkan _-ssu_?" Sindir Ryouta.

"Tebakkanmu hebat, Ryouta. Aku rasa kau jauh lebih baik dan bukan lagi Ryouta yang cengeng meskipun masih sering menangis"

"Jangan menyindirku _-ssu_ , tanpa pengintaianku, rencana kita bisa gagal _-ssu_ "

" _Haii, Haii_. Sebaiknya kita cepat, Sei – _Nii_ sudah menunggu di kamar Tetsu" Ryouta langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk disamping Daiki.

"He? Bukannya kita pulang ke rumah?" Daiki menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, aku baru saja dapat kabar kalau Tetsu sudah mulai ikut _Theraphy_ tapi hasilnya nyaris 0% jika tak ada Shintarou _-Nii_ dan Sei _-Nii_ disana" Pandangan Ryouta yang tadinya ke dapan kini menatap Daiki terkejut.

"A-apa maksudnya _-ssu_? Jangan bilang kalau Tetsuya _-Cchi_ –"

"Jangan berkata macam – macam Ryouta, ini masih _Theraphy_ pertama dan masih ada _Theraphy_ selanjutnya. Sei _-Nii_ mengatakan kalau Tetsu sedikit terkejut dengan _Theraphy_ yang dilakukan"

"Maksudnya?"

" _Theraphy_ yang Tetsu jalani sedikit berbeda dari perkiraan Shintarou- _Nii_. Selama 2 minggu lebih tetsu memang hanya boleh duduk di kursi roda dan tak boleh bergerak sama sekali, hari ini Tetsu mengatakan ia ingin segera berjalan lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk _Theraphy_ secepatnya"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Sebelum melakukan _Theraphy_ , Takao _-Nii_ membawa Tetsu ke Lab untuk pemeriksaan bagian kaki dan tenagannya. Hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan jika Tetsu belum bisa melakukannya, Tetsu memaksa dan yah.. baru saja akan turun dari kursi roda ia sudah terjatuh."

"…" Ryouta terdiam, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku dengar Tetsu terlihat kacau dan terus memaksa, tapi hasilnya tetap sama bahkan di tengah – tengah keputus asaannya, ia masih sempat mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh. Untuk saat ini, karna tak ingin membuat Tetsu Trauma, Shintarou – _Nii_ membantu Tetsu untuk kembali ke kamar dengan cara mengendongnya sementara Sei _-Nii_ membawa kembali kursi roda dibantu Takao- _Nii_ "

"Lalu keadaan Tetsuya _-Cchi_ bagaimana sekarang _-ssu_?"

"Ia tak mau ditinggal sama sekali, bahkan Sei _-Nii_ dan Shintarou _-Nii_ tak bisa keluar dari kamar Tetsu"

"Apa Shuuzou – _Nii_ dan Atsushi _-Nii_ sudah tau?"

" _Haii_ , mereka sekarang sudah berkumpul di kamar Tetsu dan tinggal menunggu kita"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat _Nii-Cchi_. Aku ingin menemani Tetsuya _-Cchi_ juga _-ssu_ "

"Aku tau, tapi kau harus membersihkan dirimu dulu. Kau baru pulang, setidaknya istirahat sejenak karna malam ini kita akan melakukan penangkapan dengan taktik gila dari Sei- _Nii_ "

"Un, aku mengerti _-ssu_ "

_ooOOOoo_

Wajah dipalingkan ke sisi kanan, mengabaikan setiap mata memandang dengan nafas pasrah. Surai _Baby Blue_ yang memanjang menutupi kedua bola mata dengan warna senada seolah menyembunyikan ekspresi yang terpendam. Ujung selimut digenggam erat sementara ada getaran tak kasat mata di punggung pemuda yang menyandang status bungsu keluarga Akashi. Kesal, frustasi dan segalanya berkecamuk dalam cetakan wajah datar yang minim ekspresi. Bibir mungil pucat terkatub rapat dengan hati yang mendongkol. Niat hati ingin memaki, tapi pada siapa? Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas yang terjadi, jika pun ada, percuma karna semua tak akan kembali.

"Tetsuya" Teguran suara familiar tak membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya bergeming, "Tetsuya" panggilan sekali lagi, tapi tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk bergeming, helaan nafas berat terdengar sebagai tanda mengalah untuk si bungsu. "Baiklah, _Nii-San_ mengalah, tapi dengarkan _Nii-San_ "

"…" Masih enggan memalingkan wajah, Tetsuya diam sembari menatap selimut yang terasa lebih menarik.

"Tetsuya, untuk yang tadi tak perlu kau fikirkan. Masih ada _Theraphy_ kedua, _Nii-San_ yakin tubuhmu masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan sekitar" Tak ada balasan dari ucapan itu, mencoba untuk mendekat dan duduk disamping ranjang si bungsu. "Tetsuya, lihat _Nii-San_ " Dua tangan putih menarik wajah pucat Tetsuya dengan paksa, menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang tadinya tertutup oleh helaian rambut. "Jangan seperti ini, _Nii-San_ mohon. Kau tak lihat, semua _Nii-San_ tachi mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan hanya diam, bukankah _Nii-San_ sudah mengatakan jika kau lelah atau menyerah, ceritakan segala keluh kesahmu dan kami akan membantumu" Wajah pucat itu berniat untuk berpaling, ingin menyembunyikan kembali ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak namun tertahan.

"Tetsuya, Semua yang dikatakan Seijuurou itu benar, _Nanodayo_. Untuk apa aku jadi dokter jika aku tak bisa menyembuhkan orang yang sakit?" Surai Hijau -Shintarou- menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya dan ikut mendekat ke arah si bungsu dengan si sulung yang masih duduk disamping ranjang sembari menyentuh wajah si bungsu untuk tetap menatapnya. "Masih ada waktu untuk menyembuhkanmu, _Nodayo_. Percayalah pada _Nii-San_ mu" Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit menyembunyikan ekspresi yang menurutnya cukup memalukan, dasar _tsundere_.

"Tetsu _-Chin_ , jangan menyerah." Satu kalimat dengan nada malas terdengar meski kekhawatiran tersirat dari pantulan iris ungu –Atsushi–.

"Dengar, semua mengkhawatirkanmu Tetsuya. Katakan apa yang sedang kau rasa, ingat kita bisa membaginya" Si sulung –Seijuurou–.mencoba membujuk. Masih keras kepala, Tetsuya sama sekali tak membuka mulut bahkan arah bola matanya menuju ke arah lain, tak ingin menatap bola mata _ruby_ yang penuh wibawa kepemimpinannya.

"Hah, kenapa kau jadi keras kepala Tetsuya? Cobalah berbicara, jangan buat kami bingung dengan sikapmu itu. Kau tak ingin sendirian, tapi disisi lain kau tak ingin berbicara sedikitpun. Lalu kau mau apa?" Shuuzou yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton terlihat kesal sendiri, pasalnya mereka sudah berada di ruangan itu selama 4 jam dan selama itu pula Seijuurou, Atsushi dan Shintarou membujuk Tetsuya untuk sekedar bercerita tapi tetap saja tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

"Shuuzou, apa kau ingin terkena gunting merah dia?" Ancam Seijuurou.

"Ough Sei, sudah ku bilang jangan bermain – main dengan benda itu, kau ingin dia muncul lagi?" Gerutu Shuuzou kesal.

"Dia tak akan muncul, karna dia adalah aku" Mata Seijuurou memicing pertanda ia tak suka dengan sikap Shuuzou yang terdengar seperti menekan si bungsu meski niatnya baik.

"Cih, jika hari ini bukan hari penting, aku tak akan berbicara seperti itu Sei. Kau tau ini hari yang tepat untuk menangkap si abu – abu itu, jika Tetsuya seperti ini, semua rencana akan berantakan" Shuuzou melirik ke arah Tetsuya yang masih diposisi duduk dan wajah yang tertahan oleh tangan Seijuurou. "Kau tau Tetsuya, semua mengkhawatirkanmu bahkan semua _Aniki tachi_ mu sedang berusaha untuk membuatmu kembali seperti semula. Mereka memikirkan segala cara untuk membuatmu bisa berjalan dengan cepat dan jangan lupa, mereka juga sudah menyiapkan segala rencana untuk menangkan si Haizaki- _Teme_. Seharusnya kau sadar, masa lalu memang tak bisa diubah, tapi masa depan bisa. Sekarang kau memang lemah, kemungkinan untuk kedepannya kita tak akan tau." Kilatan tajam dari sepasang _ruby_ membungkam ucapan Shuuzou, ia hampir saja melepaskan semuanya.

"Shuuzou—" Sekelebat aura hitam menguar, namun dalam sekejab hilang saat lirihan lembut terdengar.

" _Gomennasai_ " 4 kepala berpaling ke sumber suara. " _Gomennasai_ telah membuat kalian khawatir, a-aku" Jeda sejenak untuk menghentikan sesuatu yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. "A-aku, aku h-hanya–" Bibir itu terbungkam saat jari telunjuk menyentuhnya.

"Sudahlah, kami mengerti. Ini memang terlalu cepat untuk memulainya dari awal dan jangan membuat kami khawatir dengan sikapmu. Untuk ucapan Shuuzou, lebih baik kau lupakan karna itu beban yang _Nii-San_ _tachi_ mu tanggung"

"Tapi Sei- _Nii_ " belum lagi sebuah kalimat terlontar, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Jangan mencoba menangung semuanya sendiri, _Nodayo_. Sekuat apapun kau bertahan, pasti akan tumbang jika tak ada yang menopangmu." Shintarou ikut berbicara. Tepukkan halus membuat Tetsuya mendongak.

"Tetsu _-Chin_ lebih hebat dari kami, jadi sekarang waktunya untukmu sedikit istirahat. Nanti kalau sudah saatnya tiba, Tetsu _-Chin_ kembali dan mengalahkan kami lagi" Atsushi memberikan sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang sangat tulus dan berbeda.

Meski canggung, ulasan senyuman tergores di bibir pucat Tetsuya. Meluap sudah perasaan kesal dan frustasi yang ia pendam. Shuuzou yang ada di ruangan itu kini menghembus nafas lega. Sudut mata Tetsuya yang masih membendung sedikit cairan bening terhapus oleh ujung jari telunjuk dan sebuah pelukkan hangat. Baru saja merasakan ketenangan, pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras dan menampilkan dua pria berbeda warna kulit yang kontras. Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, suara melengking dan deru langkah kaki yang berlari menggema hingga berakhir dengan tubrukkan ke tubuh Tetsuya yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terjatuh karna tak kuat menopang badan yang lebih berat.

"Tetsuya _-Cchi_ , aku sangat merindukkanmu _-ssu_ " Tubuh mungil menjadi sasaran empuk untuk di dekap seerat mungkin, mengabaikan paru – paru si mungil yang kehabisan _oxygen_.

"Ryouta, lepas Tetsuya sekarang" Suara dingin Seijuurou membuat Ryouta bergidik ngeri, ia buru – buru melepas tubuh Tetsuya dan saat itu ia sadar jika ia hampir membuat sesak nafas Tetsuya kambuh.

"Ceh, kau bertindak bodoh lagi Ryouta? Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak memeluk Tetsu" Celoteh Si kulit Tan –Daiki-.

" _Gomen-ssu_ , aku sangat merindukkan Tetsuya _-Cchi_. Sudah seminggu tak bertemu dengannya dan aku sangat merindukkan adikku" Sungut Ryouta.

"Kau boleh memeluknya, tapi jangan terlalu erat sampai ia kehabisan nafas, _Nanodayo_. Jika sesak nafas Tetsuya kumat, mungkin matahari tak akan bersinar untukmu Ryouta" Ancam Shintarou, "Aku tidak menirumu Seijuurou, aku hanya tak ingin Tetsuya mengalami sesak nafas lagi" Elak Shintarou saat sadar jika ia bersikap seperti Seijuurou.

"Tak masalah, kalau hanya Ryouta, itu tak akan memberikan efek untuk kita. Mungkin satu orang berkurang itu akan lebih bagus" Ucap Seijuurou santai, Shuuzou yang menjadi penonton ikut membuka suara.

"Daripada kalian hanya sekedar mengancam, kenapa tidak jadikan umpan untuk rencana hari ini?" Merasa dalam bahaya, Ryouta langsung menatap semuanya dengan garang.

"Ryouta _-Chin_ sudah jadi umpan kan? Tapi sayangnya dia selamat" Kali ini iris madu itu membulat besar, benar – benar empat saudaranya itu, jadi ia selama ini menjadi pengintai hanya untuk menjadi umpan, tatapan garang tertuju pada Daiki yang menggaruk leher.

"Daiki- _Nii_ , apa maksudnya aku jadi umpan _-ssu_?" Iris madu itu menyipit.

"Aku tak tau Ryouta, mungkin mereka bosan memiliki adik berisik sepertimu" Imajer airmata buaya mengalir dari mata Ryouta. Merutuk kesal karna baru saja pulang tapi sudah kembali menjadi bulan – bulanan untuk kakaknya yang jahil.

" _Hidoii-ssu_ " Rengek Ryouta dan memberikan ulasan senyuman terpatri di bibir Tetsuya. Senyuman tipis beserta sebuah ketulusan disana. Tuhan, jika diizinkan seluruh orang yang ada disana untuk meminta, mereka hanya ingin satu,

 _'_ _Jangan pernah hapus senyuman itu meski hanya sedetik'_

Sejenak ruangan itu serasa seperti dihipnotis oleh senyuman Tetsuya yang semakin mengembang saat melihat Ryouta tak henti – hentinya menjadi korban dari bullyan kakak – kakaknya, bahkan tak jarang Ryouta mendapatkan tatapan pembunuh saat memeluk Tetsuya _protectif_. Ada tawa lepas yang memenuhi ruangan, tawa yang selama ini menghilang tertelan waktu kini kembali. Ruangan menjadi sedikit hening saat dehaman menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

" _Ma_ , sebaiknya kita mulai bergegas. Waktu kita tidak banyak" Shuuzou memberikan intruksi.

" _Soukka_ , aku baru sadar. Ryouta, apa kau sudah menemukan lokasinya?" Seijuurou menatap Ryouta yang masih bersungut karna bully-an tadi.

"Sudah _-ssu_ , Maji Buger saat jam makan malam. Mungkin 4 jam lagi _-ssu_ " Ryouta masih memajukan bibirnya karna kesal.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Ryouta. Bersikaplah selayaknya pria berumur 21 tahun, _Nodayo_ " Tegur si surai hijau.

"Percuma Shintarou- _Nii_ , dia tak akan mendengarnya. Biarkan saja seperti itu, yang penting misi kali ini sukses" Celetuk Daiki.

"Itu benar." Suara Seijuurou menginterupsi, ia melirik ke arah adiknya yang memiliki tubuh paling besar. "Atsushi,kau bisa mengatur restoran cepat saji itu kan?"

" _Okey_ " jawabnya singkat dengan nada malas.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal bagi tugas untuk yang lain." Seijuurou menghela nafas dan menatap seluruh orang yang ada disana. " Shintarou dan Atsushi, kalian bertugas mengawasi di maji burger dan ingat, jangan lupa untuk melumpuhkannya"

"Aku mengerti, _Nodayo_ " Ucap Shintarou cepat.

"Daiki dan Ryouta akan bertugas saat penangkapan, kalian melalui jalur udara dan jangan lupa menghubungi Imayoshi untuk pengepungan jalur darat"

" _Okey_ / _-ssu_ " Daiki dan Ryouta menjawab serentak.

"Shuuzou—" Belum lagi Seijuurou selesai berbicara, Shuuzou langsung memotong cepat.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya aman bersamaku dan Takao untuk berjaga" Sebenarnya Seijuurou jengkel karna ucapannya dipotong, jika saja ada waktu ia ingin sekali memukul kepala pria yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Aku ikut _Nii-San_? Bukannya kau belum bisa berjalan?" Tanya Tetsuya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tak akan menarik jika kau tak ikut Tetsuya, semua sudah sesuai dengan strategi yang ku susun" Seijuurou menampilkan senyuman samar yang terlihat seperti psikopat liar dan akan menangkap mangsa. "Kali ini kita akan melihat bagaimana ekspresi si bodoh itu"

_ooOOOoo_

Pukul 06:00 malam, tepat saat makan malam. Maji buger tengah ramai dengan para pengunjung yang datang. 3 orang karyawan yang bertugas di kasir tengah sibuk – sibuknya mencatat dan mengambil pesanan pelanggan. Ada pula pelayan yang simpang siur membersihkan meja kotor, pemandangan klise di tengah kesibukkan kota Tokyo di Malam hari. Gemerincing lonceng pertanda ada pelanggan masuk sedikit menarik perhatian, seorang pria dengan rambut yang berwarna hitam dengan wajah yang menjadi kejaran keluarga Akashi mulai menampakkan diri.

Dengan penyamaran yang sempurna, pria itu –Haizaki Shogo– tak menyadari jika ada 6 pasang mata yang menggawasi. Seorang pria dengan kaos polos berwarna _oranye_ dengan rambut tertutup oleh topi dengan koran sebagai penutup wajah menampilkan senyuman kecil. Sementara 3 petugas kasir saling memicingkan mata menatap pria itu, setelah mengangguk mereka mulai menjalankan akting sebagai petugas kasir. Dari dapur, seorang pria sedang menyiapkan beberapa pesanan dan menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar dengan jelas pesanan orang itu.

"Selamat siang, mau makan disini atau dibawa pulang?" Kasir dengan rambut panjang menutupi mata –Himoro Tatsuya– bertanya dengan senyuman khas.

"Aku pesan _cheese burger_ 2, _Teriyaki burger_ 3, Cola 2 dan _French Fried_ 2" Himuro mengangguk dan menghitung.

"Total 2.500 yen" Haizaki menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dengan acuh.

Himuro segera memberikan kode untuk pesanan khusus Haizaki, pria yang ada di dapur segera memberikan pesanan dengan sedikit tambahan. Himuro memberikan nampan berisi pesanan Haizaki dengan senyuman indah namun dalam hati ia berteriak senang karna berhasil memancing seekor tikus untuk masuk dalam perangkap.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan" Himuro berbicara sopan.

"Tunggu, aku tidak memesan _Cherry Sunday_ "

"Oh itu bonus untuk anda karna memesan cukup banyak"

"Huh"

Tanpa ambil pusing, Haizaki mengambil tempat yang kosong. Memakan pesanan dengan lahap tanpa peduli hal sekitar. Setelah menghabiskan 5 burger, 1 gelas _cola_ , 1 _French_ _Fried_ dan satu _Cherry Sunday_ , Ia mencoba duduk lebih santai. Perutnya sangat kenyang tapi masih ada 1 cola dan 1 _french Fried_ yang belum dimakan. Haizaki makan dengan lebih lambat sembari menyesap colanya, saat ia terbuai akan ketenangan untuk membuang waktu, tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang yang menegurnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini" Sebuah suara menginterupsi, karna tak ingin mengambil pusing, Haizaki menjawab tanpa melihat orang yang berbicara dengannya.

"Duduklah sesukamu" Jawabnya Acuh sembari menatap keluar jendela.

"He~ ternyata kau orang baik" Haizaki terkesiap cepat saat orang itu sudah duduk di depannya. Wajahnya seketika memucat dengan tubuh yang mematung, pria di depannya adalah orang yang selama ini ia benci dan ia hindari. Oh Tuhan, apa ini nasib sialnya?

"A-Akashi?" Suaranya tercekat, tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Pria yang ia panggil Akashi itu duduk santai sembari menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Apa kau terkejut karna tuan muda sepertiku bisa berada disini Hm?" nada itu sangat tenang tapi entah kenapa terasa mencekam. "Oh ya, sebelum aku menikmati hidangan makan malam ini. ada satu hal yang ingin ku beri tahu padamu"

"…" Nafas Haizaki tercekat, ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat mata _ruby_ itu menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Rasanya kurang menarik jika makan siang tanpa adanya sedikit pertunjukkan" Seijuurou menampilkan senyuman miring. " _Ne_ Haizaki _-San_ , sepertinya sedikit hiburan darimu akan membuat selera makanku bertambah" tepat selesai Seijuurou berbicara, sebuah petikkan jari menyadarkan Haizaki maksud dari ucapan itu.

Seketika, Haizaki merasakan kepalanya pusing, sangat pusing bahkan serasa ingin pecah. Disaat yang bersamaan pula, terdengar langkah kaki orang – orang berseragam dan menggunakan pistol memasuki restoran cepat saji itu. Ketika ia melihat sekeliling, para karyawan juga menatap tajam kearahnya beserta sebuah _Sniper_ di tangan. Haizaki berdecak, ia menampilkan sebuah senyuman dan menatap ke arah Seijuurou.

"He~ Kau ingin membunuhku Akashi?" Tanyanya tajam, mengabaikan kepala yang semakin terasa pusing.

" _Iie_ , hanya menangkap orang yang berusaha membunuh adik kandungku dan menghancurkan keluargaku" Haizaki mengepalkan tangan kesal.

"Coba saja menangkapku di sini, kau lihat, semua pengunjung akan menjadi saksi dari kesadisanmu Akashi. Kau tau, aku bisa mengambil celah saat mereka panik" Haizaki menatap remeh ke arah akashi, mencoba mengambil segenap kekuatan padahal sendirinya masih gugup.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan takut meskipun kau mengancam dengan sebuah pistol sekalipun." Seijuurou mempertahankan posisi santainya sementara Haizaki sudah menatap sekitar. Menghitung waktu yang tepat untuk melarikan diri, hanya tinggal 1 jam lagi maka ia akan terbebas karna ia akan segera berangkat ke Brazil.

"Huh, Untuk apa aku menodongkan pistol jika aku bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan di—" Ucapan Haizaki terpotong saat Seijuurou kembali memetik jarinya. Saat itu, pengunjung yang tadinya terlihat biasa saja menampilkan senyuman remeh, apa lagi Shintarou yang duduk di belakang Haizaki sudah menampakkan diri dengan tangan kiri menggenggam sebuah Pistol mini- _Lucky Item_ \- tapi mampu membunuh.

Haizaki mendengar deruan kipas raksasa yang menerbangkan pepohonan yang berada di luar, jendela restoran cepat saji itu bergetar hebat diterpa angin yang kuat. Mata Haizaki menyipit tajam saat melihat sebuah _Helicopter_ yang terbang rendah dengan seorang pembidik berambut _Navy Blue_ dan ia sudah tau hanya satu orang yang memiliki surai seperti itu. Tarikan senyuman mereng semakin jelas menghias dibibir Haizaki, kepala yang tadi pusing sekarang menguap seketika.

"Bagaimana Haizaki _-San_? Ingin kabur?" Haizaki diam, mencari sedikit celah untuk melarikan diri ke arah mobil yang terparkir tepat di dekat jendela. "Kau tak akan lari kemanapun, jikapun kau bisa lari, akan ku pastikan kaki mu berlubang"

" _Kuso_!"Gerutu Haizaki menatap tajam ke arah Seijuurou. "Akashi, jangan kau fikir aku menyerah hanya dengan kepungan seperti ini. Aku bahkan tak akan pernah takut dengan para _Sniper_ handal ataupun _Sniper_ palsu yang kau sewa"

"Palsu? Semua yang ada disini adalah _Sniper_ asli. Kau ingin coba?"

"Ouh, Asli tapi aku rasa sebagian dari mereka amatir yang hanya bisa menggertak, terlebih pria berambut hitam dengan sebelah mata tertutup disana" Haizaki menunjuk ke arah Himuro Tatsuya yang memegang Pistol jarak jauh dibalik mesin kasir. Tentu saja ia masih amatir, dia seorang _chef_ bukan seorang _Sniper_. Bukannya takut, Seijuurou tertawa renyah dengan senyuman sadis.

"Dia memang bukan penembak sesungguhnya, tapi dia penembak dari dalam" Seijuurou memasang pose jari yang akan menembak. Jari manis dan kelingking di tekuk dengan jari tengah beserta jari telunjuk mengarah tepat ke bagian jantung Haizaki. " _Bang_!"

Bukan sebuah hipnotis, tapi Haizaki terduduk seketika. Tubuhnya tidak bisa merasakan apapun, bahkan bergerakpun tidak bisa. Menggeleng kuat, Haizaki berniat menepis asumsi – asumsi jika ini semua kebetulan, semuanya hanya kebetulan. Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia kira ini akan sulit tapi nyatanya lebih mudah dari dugaan. Shintarou yang berada di belakang Haizaki hanya menatap diam apa yang tengah Seijuurou lakukan. Tak ingin protes apalagi untuk berbicara, ia lebih suka melihat.

"Ck, Sei- _Nii_ menyebalkan. Seharusnya ini giliranku" Gerutu Daiki yang masih membidik sasaran.

"Tenang _-ssu_ , nanti akan ada giliranmu Daiki _Nii-Cchi_ " Ryouta yang menjadi pilot terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sang kakak yang tak sabaran.

"Tapi ini tugasku untuk membidik dan menembaknya, mereka semua Cuma memegang pistol tanpa peluru" Celoteh Daiki.

"Meskipun itu pistol tanpa peluru, tapi si Teme sepertinya sudah tak berdaya _-ssu_ "

"Ck, sebenarnya racun apa yang dibuat oleh Shintarou- _Nii_ sampai melumpuhkan secepat itu?" Ryouta menghhardikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tau _-ssu_ , Shintarou- _Nii_ sangat jenius bisa membuatnya dan menyatukannya dengan resep di Maji burger _-ssu_."

"Atsushi- _Nii_ memang ahli dalam meniru rasa makanan dan mengolahnya menjadi mirip meskipun bahannya berbeda." Daiki masih membidik, "Aku curiga Atsushi – _Nii_ mencampurkan bahan tak layak untuk pesanan si _teme_ itu"

"Bisa jadi _-ssu_ , Atsushi – _Nii_ tak akan segan melakukan apapun jika itu berhubungan dengan keluarga kita _-ssu_ "

" _Haii_ , kalau soal itu jangan kau tanya. Aku tak berani membayangkan jika Atsushi- _Nii_ mengamuk. Maji burger bisa tinggal serpihan tanah" Daiki bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan kakak titannya itu mengamuk. Ring basket yang sangat kokoh bisa runtuh, apa lagi dengan maji bangunan Maji burger yang sebagian hanya berlapis Kaca?

"Apa sudah ada pergerakan dari si _Teme_ itu _Nii-Cchi_?"

"Belum, tapi akan"

"Heh?"

"Dia terlihat sedang mencari celah untuk lari, perkiraanku dia akan lari dari jendela itu dan berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir disana." Dahi Daiki mengerut, ia tersenyum ketika otaknya menemukan sebuah titik celah. "Ini akan jauh lebih menarik dibanding rencana Sei- _Nii_ "

Kedua alis Ryouta mengerut tajam, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sang kakak mesum. Bisanya segala rencana yang tertuang darinya selalu berhubungan dengan Mai _-Chan_ , Kalau sudah seperti itu, Seijuurou bertindak untuk membungkam mulutnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara itu, sebuah mobil berwarna silver, 3 orang sedang memperhatikan setiap kejadian melalui televisi mini. Satu berpusat sebagai pengendali jarak jauh, mengidentifikasikan setiap kejadian mencurigakan yang bisa saja seorang Seijuurou lewatkan. Dia-Nijimura Shuuzou- sudah bersiap untuk memberikan intruksi.

Di samping Shuuzou, pria mungil bersurai _Baby Blue_ menatap datar layar televisi yang menampilkan seluruh saudara – saudara juga beberapa orang yang ia kenal terlebih pandangannya terfokus pada si surai hitam dengan campuran abu – abu. Iris _Baby Blue_ menatap datar tapi bibirnya tergigit untuk menenangkan fikiran buruk yang melintas. Dia-Akashi Tetsuya- bungsu keluarga Akashi yang paling dijaga. Tepat disamping Tetsuya, ada Takao Kazunari yang bersiap dengan obat – obatan jika sewaktu – waktu dibutuhkan. Semua sesuai kendali bahkan semua yang terjadi sesuai dengan taktik yang Seijuurou sampaikan.

"Sempurna, semua sesuai dengan rencana. Satu tembakan dan dia akan tamat" Gumam Shuuzou.

"K-Kalian tidak akan membunuhnya kan?" Shuuzou tertawa pelan.

"Jangan bodoh, untuk apa kami membunuhnya secepat ini Tetsuya. Lebih baik melihatnya hidup tersiksa daripada membunuhnya, kita tak perlu mengotori tangan kita dengan darahnya" ujar Shuuzou

"Bukankah itu kejam _Nii-San_?" Shuuzou berniat membuka mulut sebelum suara Takao memotongnya.

"Itu tak kejam Tetsu _-Chan_ , ia hanya akan merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganmu. Dan dengan seperti itu, aku rasa semuanya impas."

"Kalian berniat menghancurkan hidupnya?" Tanya Tetsuya polos.

"Jangan terlalu mengasihani orang lain Tetsuya, cobalah untuk lebih mengasihani kakak – kakakmu yang sekarang sedang berjuang. Ingatlah, mereka jauh lebih menderita dibandingkan Haizaki itu. Melihatmu seperti ini sama menusukkan panah yang menembus jantung mereka secara berulang" Shuuzou berhenti sejenak. "Aku juga sama Tetsuya, aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Nijimura. Aku sering berkunjung ke mansion kalian karna disana ramai, meskipun kita semua bukan lagi anak kecil, tapi bersama kalian membuatku merasa nyaman. Yah, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang harus ku jaga"

" _Nii-San_ "

"Kalian masih bagian dari Nijimura meskipun nama depan kalian adalah Akashi, salah satu dari kalian tersakiti ataupun butuh bantuan, aku dengan senang hati akan turun tangan. Memang beberapa tahun belakangan ini aku lebih sibuk, bukan karna tak ingin menyempatkan waktu, hanya saja perkembangan perusahaanku sedang berada di puncak" Shuuzou menghela nafas pelan. "Setelah ini berakhir, aku akan sering mengunjungimu. Aku sangat berharap kau bisa sehat dan nanti, setelah kau bisa semuanya, akan ku beri satu hadiah"

"Hadiah?" ada nada antusias yang terdengar.

" _Haii_ , hadiah untuk membuatmu lebih hebat dari kelima kakakmu dan memberitahumu sedikit tentang kelemahan Seijuurou, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta"

" _Nii-San_ tak berbohong?"

"Aku tak akan bohong"

" _Wakatta_ , tapi boleh aku tidur. Aku tak bisa melihat setiap kejadian di layar" Shuuzou tersenyum.

"tentu saja, Takao akan menjagamu" Shuuzou melirik ke arah Takao. "Benarkan Takao?" Takao mengangguk. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, iris _Baby Blue_ itu menutup. Ulasan senyuman semakin mengukir di bibir Shuuzou, "Kau terlalu baik Tetsuya"

Fokus kembali ke layar, menampakkan Seijuurou yang tersenyum angkuh dengan Haizaki yang terduduk di kaki Seijuurou. Karna bosan tak ada perlawanan dari Haizaki, Seijuurou bangkit dari duduknya, membuka jendela restoran cepat saji dan memberikan celah dari langit. Haizaki tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, berniat untuk memukul si surai merah dan melarikan diri. Kaki yang lemas kini terasa kesemutan, bahkan tak bisa bergerak. Hanya decihan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menangkapku, tangkaplah sekarang. Aku muak menunggu"

"Jangan terburu – buru, aku masih menikmati apa yang terjadi padamu." Seijuurou tersenyum dingin.. "Bagaimana jika aku buat sebuah eksperimen kecil sebelum sebuah peluru menembus kepalamu"

"Kau apa lagi? Kau mau menyiksaku?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu berteriak kesakitan, sama seperti yang tetsuya rasakan" Wajah Haizaki memerah kesal.

"Cih, kau pikir dengan menyiksaku, si bocah lemah itu akan kembali hidup? Jangan bodoh, Akashi"

"Tunggu, mati? Siapa?" Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya.

"Huh, kau semakin menyebalkan. Bukannya kau ingin membalas dendam atas kematian adikmu itu" Seijuurou tertawa renyah sembari menggeleng. Ia melirik ke arah Shintarou.

"Shintarou, haruskah kita memberitahunya tentang Tetsuya?" Shintarou yang dari tadi hanya jadi penonton kini menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang tak melorot.

"Terserah kau saja, _Nanodayo_. Bukannya aku tak mau memberi pendapat, tapi kau lebih tau soal ini, _Nodayo_ "

"Hm, atau aku lebih baik langsung memperlihatkan kebenarannya?" Shintarou mendengus.

"Jangan lakukan hal ceroboh, Seijuurou. Ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang"

" _Wakatta_ , lebih baik memberitahukannya" Seijuurou mendekat ke arah Haizaki yang terduduk tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun. Menarik ujung rambut dan iris berbeda warna itu akhirnya bertemu. "Akashi selalu _absolut_ dan apa yang kami lakukan selalu benar. Jangan berfikir mudah menghancurkan bagian terdalam yang kami lindungi, meski lemah dan paling mudah dihancurkan, bukan berarti ia selemah itu kan"

"….." Haizaki tak berbicara, kepalanya terasa mau pecah karna tarikkan kuat dari tangan Seijuurou.

"Akashi Tetsuya tak semudah itu mati hanya karna sebuah kebakaran" Bola mata itu membulat besar, mulut terbuka lebar, tergugu seolah ingin membantah. "Jadi, lebih baik kita akhir ini secepatnya sebelum efek dari pelumpuh itu hilang"

 _'_ _Tsk! Sialan! Pantas saja aku tak bisa bergerak, ternyata mereka memasukkan racun pelumpuh. Akh, bagaimana bisa aku tak tau!'_ umpat Haizaki dalam hati.

"Shintarou, hubungi Daiki. Kita lanjutkan rencana kedua" Tanpa banyak bicara, Shintarou langsung menatap ke arah _Helicopter_ yang terbang rencah. Memberikan kode dari tangan untuk melancarkan rencana kedua.

"Tsk, kenapa harus rencana kedua. Ini tidak menarik" Gerutu Daiki membaca gerakkan tangan kakak kedua. Ia menarik kembali _Sniper_ nya dan mengganti peluru yang telah di persiapkan.

"kenapa diganti _-ssu_? Jangan – jangan dia menyerah?" Daiki mendengus.

"Begitulah, aku malas dengan misi ini. Aku kira ini akan menyenangkan, ternyata dia menyerah" Daiki membidik dan menarik pelatuknya. Dalam hitungan detik, peluru yang disiapkan menancap tepat pada sasaran. "Ch, ternyata dia hanya pria yang berani meneror dan melakukannya dari belakang. Pria yang tidak menarik sama sekali"

"Jadi sekarang kita bagaimana _Nii-Cchi_?" Daiki mengambil kursi yang tersedia dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Kita kembalikan _Helicopter_ ini ke markas dan berkumpul di tempat yang sudah Sei- _Nii_ katakan"

" _Okey-ssu_ "

 _Helicopter_ menjauh menuju markas, meninggalkan lokasi penyergapan yang saat ini mulai dikerumuni oleh wartawan yang datang. Haizaki yang jatuh pinsan tepat di kaki Seijuurou segera diangkat oleh petugas yang tadi menyamar. Sembari membersihkan debu yang kiranya menempel, Seijuurou berjalan angkuh diikuti Shintarou, Atsushi dan Himuro menuju mobil pribadi yang telah disiapkan. Para petugas yang tadi ikut menyergap langsung mengikuti langkah kaki sang kaisar meninggalkan restoran cepat saji yang dipenuhi oleh wartawan yang mencari informasi, namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. Ah, setiap manusia akan mudah membungkam mulut jika diberikan uang bukan?

_ooOOOoo_

Satu pria dengan seragam tahanan diikat di sebuah kursi. Ikatan tali melilit seluruh bagian tangan dari sebatas dada hingga perut. Kedua kaki terborgol dan jangan lupakan ruangan yang saat ini ia tempati jauh dari kata baik. Ruangan pengap dengan cahaya lampu kecil, jeruji besi dan dinding tebal mengelilingi dirinya. Aroma busuk dari toilet menyesakkan indra penciuman, sama sekali tidak baik untuk paru-paru yang butuh udara segar.

Lenguhan pelan dari pria itu menjadi pemandangan tersendiri untuk 6 pria yang berdiri di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat itu. Pria itu-Haizaki- terbangun dari tidur panjang yang melelahkan. Berharap saat semua yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka namun ketika ia memfokuskan mata dan memandang 6 orang dengan surai warna – warni, ia akhirnya mengerti jika itu semua bukan sebuah mimpi.

" _Ohayo-ssu_ , kau sudah bangun?" Celetuk Suara nyaring model berambut kuning-Akashi Ryouta.

"Yo, bagaimana rasanya bangun di tempat seperti itu?" Kali ini si surai _Navy Blue_ dengan seragam polisi-Akashi Daiki- bertanya.

"Hm, apa dia lapar? Dari tadi tidak menjawab, apa aku harus membawakan kue 4 hari yang lalu?" Si surai ungu –Akashi Atsushi- menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dengan nada malas.

"Hmph, aku yakin dia masih merasa pusing karna efek obat yang ku buat, _Nanodayo_ " Si surai hijau dengan seragam dokter-Akashi Shintarou- menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang tak turun.

"Itu bukan obat, Shin. Kau membuat racun pelumpuh" Celetuk si surai Hitam-Nijimura Shuuzou-.

"Diamlah kalian, aku ingin melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali" Masing – masing yang mendengar langsung menutup mulut mendengar ucapan sang kaisar merah –Akashi Seijuurou-, bibir menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman remah beserta tatapan tak suka. "Haizaki Shogo, apa kau menikmati tempat tinggal barumu"

"…." Haizaki masih terdiam, iris matanya berusaha mengumpulkan sedikit cahaya untuk mengembalikan fokus.

"Ah, kami kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal" Seijuurou berbalik dan memanggil seseorang, "Takao, bawa Tetsuya kemari"

Perintah mutlak terlantun di bibir Seijuurou, sang pemilik nama bergegas menjalankan perintah untuk membawa seseorang yang masih duduk diam di kursi roda dengan hidung yang terbalut alat bantu pernafasan. Derit roda berputar beriringan dengan sol sepatu yang menyentuh lantai dingin, perlahan – lahan surai _Baby Blue_ menyembul diikuti iris _Baby Blue_ yang menyejukkan, tak luput wajah pucat yang selalu datar menghampiri mereka.

Tangan Seijuurou terulur menyambut kedatangan sang adik tersayang, surai warna – warni lainnya ikut mengerubungi tapi sedikit memberi jarak agar sang adik tak merasa pengap meskipun sudah memakai alat bantu pernafasan. Seijuurou berdiri di belakang kursi roda Tetsuya, disamping kanan ada Shintarou beserta Atsushi sedangkan di samping Kiri ada Daiki dan Ryouta. Shuuzou sendiri mengambil posisi mendekat ke arah Haizaki sedangkan Takao mengambil satu langkah ke belakang.

"Haizaki Shogo, apa kau tau siapa aku" Pria beriris hitam itu menatap Haizaki tajam, rambut hitamnya sedikit jatuh mengenai jeruji besi yang dingin.

"…" Haizaki tidak menjawab.

" _Soukka_ , kau memiliki dendam pada keluarga Akashi tapi tidak tau sama sekali jika mereka juga mempunyai pelindung dari keluarga Nijimura" Shuuzou tersenyum sinis. "Perkenalkan, aku Nijimura Shuuzou pemilik Nijimura Corp dan merupakan kakak sepupu mereka"

"Aku tau, kau sudah muncul saat wawancara itu"

"Tepat, lalu jangan fikir aku sama seperti mereka. Memang Nijimura masih bawahan dari keluarga Akashi, tapi kemampuan kami juga perlu kau perhitungkan. Akibat ulahmu, aku harus turun tangan untuk masalah yang menyangkut nyawa orang – orang yang berharga untukku" Shuuzou berbalik dan memanggil seseorang, "Daiki"

" _Haii_ " Mengerti apa yang dimaksud, Daiki menyerahkan beberapa lembar berkas.

"Berkas ini berisi segala kesalahanmu dan aku bisa pastikan kau akan menanggung konsekuensi dari semua perbuatanmu" Mata Shuuzou menyipit tak suka. "Jangan remehkan bukti yang Daiki kumpulkan, Strategi yang Sei lakukan, racun pelumpuh buatan Shintarou, resep Atsushi yang menyamarkan rasa racun, pengendalian _Helicopter_ ryouta dan…" Shuuzou berhenti sejenak. "Jangan remehkan sesuatu yang lemah, karna bisa jadi yang lemah itu adalah pemicu untuk kekuatan yang lebih besar" Shuuzou mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Ne, Haizaki. Kau lihat sendiri, Tetsuya sedang bersama kami dan aku harus katakan satu hal, butuh waktu 1000 tahun bagimu untuk menghancurkan kami. Jadi, _Sayonara_." Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, "Nikmati akhir hidupmu di tempat ini dan nikmati apa yang telah kau lakukan pada keluarga kami"

Seijuurou membawa kursi roda Tetsuya berbalik dan menjauh, Ryouta, Daiki, Shuuzou, Shintarou, Atsushi dan Takao mengikuti langkah Seijuurou. Misi selesai dan berkas diberikan pada Imayoshi untuk segera ditangani. Laporan tertulis dengan detail lengkap dengan segala bukti. Mengumpat, menyumpah bahkan berontakpun tak ada guna bagi seorang Haizaki Shogo. Tak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya, terlebih kekuasaan Akashi dan Nijimura yang bersatu. 0% kemungkinan bebas bagi mereka yang mengusik ketenangan keluarga Akashi.

"Jadi, ini sudah berakhir?"

To be Continue...

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan lian update, kemarin laptop di pinjam, jadi gak bisa update T^T.. 2-3 chapter lagi selesai..

Makasih buat yang udah nunggu, and selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.. ^^

Chapter selanjutnya _**Chapter 20 - Stay With You.**_


	21. Chapter 20 : Stay With Us

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

_ooOOOoo_

Chapter 20

%^Stay With Us^%

Berita menggemparkan kembali menarik perhatian seluruh jepang pada keluarga terkaya di negara itu. Aksi penangkapan seorang yang nyaris nihil dalam catatan kepolisian ternyata berani mengusik ketenangan keluarga dengan segudang prestasi dan keahliannya. Koran dan berita memuat wajah – wajah pemilik marga Akashi beserta seorang dengan marga Nijimura disana. Berita palsu mengenai kematian Tetsuya segera dikonfirmasi meskipun mereka masih menyembunyikan keberadaan Tetsuya dengan alasan agar lebih aman.

Kelegaan seketika memenuhi rongga dada seluruh pemain basket yang mengenal _The Phantom Six Man_ , terlebih Seirin yang menyambut gembira kabar itu. Sesuai dengan kondisi Tetsuya yang tak memungkinkan untuk sekolah, Seijuurou sebagai wali meminta izin agar Tetsuya cuti selama 1 tahun untuk pemulihan. Selama masa Cuti, Tetsuya tidak diizinkan berada disekolah namun tetap bisa mengikuti ujian semester dan ujian kenaikan kelas. Tanpa mengikuti kegiatan rutin, nama Akashi Tetsuya tak pernah bergeser dari posisi pertama ujian. Decak kagum juga sebal terdengar setiap kali para siswa maupun siswi Seirin melihat nama Tetsuya yang terpampang besar.

Keikutsertaan Tetsuya dalam anggota dewan sekolah diwakilkan oleh Hyuuga Junpei dan melalui perantara Mabuchi –Pelayan pribadi keluarga Akashi – Tetsuya sering kali mengungkapkan ide juga gagasan untuk semakin menaikkan pamor sekolah. Meski ini tahun terakhir Hyuuga berada di Seirin, tapi berhasil membuat sekolah itu semakin terkenal juga banyak siswa menengah pertama yang mengincar Seirin sebagai sekolah tujuan. Terlebih kabar jika Akashi Tetsuya akan kembali ketika tahun terakhir, menjadikan banyak siswa dan siswi yang ingin masuk sekolah itu.

Untuk para siswi sudah jelas karna kagum akan sosok Tetsuya yang tampan juga segala kesempurnaan yang mereka ketahui dari marga Akashi yang disandang. Untuk para Siswa, mereka rata – rata mengejar kegiatan Club Basket dan ingin bermain bersama sang _Phantom Six Man_. Sosok Tetsuya yang tak terlihat, kini diagung – agungkan dan sangat di tunggu kedatangannya di Sekolah Seirin.

 _Winter Cup_ yang Tetsuya lewatkan bukan berarti lepas dari pengamatannya, Seirin tetap menjadi juara _Winter Cup_ tanpa Tetsuya disana. Terdengar jelas saat penerimaan hadiah, Seluruh member Club mengucapkan rasa rindu juga menunggu kembalinya seorang Akashi Tetsuya. Jujur saja, mereka hanya tau jika Tetsuya sedang dalam pengawasan ketat karna baru saja menjadi incaran orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, tanpa tau jika saat ini Tetsuya juga sedang berusaha untuk kembali bisa berjalan dan kembali bermain basket.

Ruangan luas dengan aneka alat – alat yang digunakan untuk _Theraphy_ tersusun disegala tempat. Remaja bersurai _Baby Blue_ dengan piyama biru tua membalut tubuh kurusnya. Dua tangan memegang palang besi kokoh sementara kedua kaki berusaha untuk bergerak perlahan. Lantai dingin tertutupi oleh matras lembut sebagai bahan pijakan kaki yang sering tak seimbang. Peluh bercucuran seiring dengan setiap langkah ia buat namun tak menyurutkan tekad juga semangat untuk bisa berjalan.

"Jangan dipaksakan Tetsu- _chan_ , kalau lelah kau bisa istirahat sebentar" Suara pria bersurai hitam dengan rambut belah tengah dan mata elangnya, - Takao Kazunari – sang dokter yang bertugas untuk menemani bungsu Akashi untuk mengikuti _Theraphy_ agar bisa berjalan lagi.

"Masih belum Takao- _Nii_ , aku masih belum lelah" Sifat keras kepala dengan pantang menyerah itu beda tipis, penggambaran yang pas untuk seorang Akashi Tetsuya. Helaan nafas terdengar di bibir Takao, ia tak bisa memaksa dan hanya bisa menurut dengan kemauan Tetsuya.

"Terserah Tetsu- _chan_ , aku akan terus mengawasi"

" _Un_ , aku merasa sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa, tapi ketahanannya masih terlalu cepat"

"Kau memang sudah bisa berjalan normal, tapi dalam jangka waktu sebentar. Jika sering dilatih, mungkin akan memperlama ketahan tubuhmu." Takao mengambil sebuah catatan, "Hm, aku rasa kemajuanmu cukup pesat Tetsu-chan, bisa jadi 6 bulan lagi kau sudah bisa normal"

"Benarkah?" Binar antusias terlihat dari kedua iris _Baby Blue_ itu.

" _Haii_ , tapi masih harus dalam pengawasan. Ingat, normal untukmu berbeda dengan normal untuk mereka yang memang benar – benar bisa berjalan" Bibir mungil mengerucut tajam, hempasan nafas kesal terdengar kentara dari pemilik wajah datar itu.

"Tidak lucu mengingatkan hal yang sama Takao- _Nii_ , jika Shintarou – _Nii_ dengar, aku akan meminta Shintarou- _Nii_ untuk menghukum Takao- _Nii_. Kalau tak salah hari ini _Lucky Item_ Shintarou- _Nii_ adalah pisau bedah." ancam si _Baby Blue_ , tawa hambar seketika terdengar dari bibir Takao.

" _Gomen_ , aku hanya bercanda Tetsu- _chan_. Jangan katakan soal ini pada Shin- _chan_ , kau tau sendiri kakakmu yang satu itu bisa jadi psikopat dalam hitungan detik kalau terjadi sesuatu pada adik kesayangannya" Takao seketika bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Haizaki yang pernah ditangkap oleh kelima ah tidak, keenam kakak Tetsuya.

"Aku rasa penangkapan yang lalu itu terlalu berlebihan" Takao mengernyit.

"Berlebihan, sepertinya itu wajar" sanggah Takao.

"Untuk penangkapan memang wajar, tapi yang aku dengar, Haizaki _-san_ mengalami kelumpuhan sepertiku. Bahkan dia mengalami lumpuh permanen, bukankah itu berlebihan?" Satu elusan mendarat di surai _Baby Blue_.

"Karma itu ada Tetsu- _chan_ , siapapun yang berbuat jahat pasti akan mendapat balasannya" Senyuman mengembang, Tetsuya mengangguk cepat.

"Memang Karma itu ada Takao- _Nii_ , kalau tidak ada, aku rasa produk keluarga Akabane akan hancur" Takao mengernyit, sejenak ia mendengar nama sebuah marga disebut.

"Oh Ayolah Tetsu- _chan_ , kenapa kau harus menyebut nama Marga yang 11-12 sadisnya dengan marga yang kau sandang" Tetsuya menghardikkan bahunya acuh.

"Takao- _Nii_ yang membawa nama anak pemilik Akabane Grub" Mata Takao membulat, ah ia sadar siapa yang tadi ia sebut.

"Ck, Aku bilang Karma dalam hal lain. Bukan Akabane Karma yang sifat psikopatnya seperti _alter ego_ nya Akashi Seijuurou" Takao menghela nafas dalam. "Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika Akashi _Corp_ dan Akabane Grub bergabung" Gumam Takao.

"Jika mereka bergabung, tak akan ada lagi perusahaan yang mampu menyaingi keduanya" Suara berat yang familiar menarik fokus dua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sei- _Nii_ " Ucap Tetsuya dengan senyuman.

"Yo Tetsuya, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tangan besar si surai merah – Akashi Seijuurou- mengelus helaian rambut _Baby Blue_ itu.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Sei- _Nii_. Takao- _Nii_ mengatakan aku ada perkembangan" Senyuman dikulum.

" _Yokatta_ "Seijuurou mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Takao yang sudah merasa horror karna tak sengaja mengatakan Seijuurou sebagai psikopat, ah,maksudnya _Alter Ego_ Seijuurou. "Jadi Takao, Akashi _Corp_ memang akan bergabung dengan Akabane Grub. Penerus yang baru menawarkan penawaran yang menarik, dan kau baru saja menyebutkan namanya. Nama Akashi akan semakin melebar dan menjadi perusahaan yang sangat diperhitungkan"

"M- _Maji_? Akabane Grub akan bergabung dengan Akashi _Corp_?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Un, mungkin dalam waktu dekat" Tatapan horror kembali terlihat di wajah Takao. Ough, jangan tanya seperti apa pemilik baru Akabane _Corp_. Jika Seijuurou memiliki _Alter Ego_ seorang pecinta gunting akut, maka seorang Akabane Karma adalah pecinta pisau akut. Di kepala Takao sudah berputar bagaimana mengkhayalkan dua iblis menjadi satu, mungkin hujan gunting dan pisau yang katanya mitos akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

Sudut mata Takao melirik Tetsuya yang masih saja dengan tatapan datarnya sementara Seijuurou memasang senyuman rupawan yang ditujukan hanya untuk saudara juga orang – orang yang ia akui. Tetsuya sendiri kembali belajar berjalan, meski lamban juga masih sering kehilangan keseimbangan, namun semangatnya tak luntur. Tak jarang ketika kakak – kakaknya datang dan memaksa Tetsuya untuk istirahat, Tetsuya dengan sifat keras kepala menolak dan terus berlatih yang berujung dirinya terjatuh, bahkan lebih parah lagi ia bisa pingsan.

"Sudah berapa jam kau berlatih Hm?" Seijuurou bertanya lembut pada Tetsuya yang masih belajar berjalan.

"Baru 3 jam Sei- _Nii_ " Jawab Tetsuya jujur.

"Kau sudah istirahat?" Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Belum, sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin berlatih"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, sekarang berhenti dan kita kembali ke kamar" Bibir mungil mengerucut tak suka.

"Sebentar lagi Sei- _Nii_ , aku hampir memulihkan tenagaku seperti dulu" Seijuurou memicingkan matanya, memang adiknya yang satu ini sangat keras kepala.

"Istirahat atau Sei- _Nii_ seret ke kamar dan memberikan _Theraphy_ plus – plus?" Alis Tetsuya mengerut, apa maksud ancaman itu?

" _Theraphy_ Plus-plus?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

" _Theraphy_ plus – plus untuk Tetsuya yang keras kepala"

" _Theraphy_ apa itu Sei- _Nii_?" Pertanyaan polos terlontar dan membuat seringai jahil tergambar di wajah Seijuurou.

" _Theraphy_ yang membuatmu tidak bisa bangkit selama 1 minggu dari tempat tidur"

"Eh? _Theraphy_ seperti apa itu Sei- _Nii_?" Seringai jahil semakin kentara di wajah sang kakak.

" _Theraphy_ khas di ranjang tempat tidurmu Tetsuya" Bukannya penasaran, Tetsuya mengambil langkah mundur.

"Di tolak, Sei- _Nii_ menyebalkan." Dengus Tetsuya dan mendapatkan tawa renyah dari Seijuurou. Takao mendengar pembicaraan itu sontak menatap tak percaya dengan si sulung dan bungsu Akashi, hukuman macam apa yang ada di ranjang?

" _Ne_? Tetsuya mau kena _Theraphy_ atau istirahat sekarang" Sedikit tak rela, Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Aku akan istirahat, tapi aku akan berjalan menuju kamar, tidak menggunakan kursi roda" Seijuurou mengangguk setuju, Takao yang masih berfikir macam – macam terdiam di tempatnya, jika suara Tetsuya tak menginterupsi, bisa saja ia berfikir negatif. "Takao- _Nii_ , _Theraphy_ yang akan Sei- _Nii_ lakukan adalah _Theraphy_ yang membuatku istirahat total, seperti _Theraphy_ untuk penderita insomnia. Jangan berfikiran yang aneh – aneh"

Seijuurou melangkah berdampingan dengan Tetsuya, langkah Tetsuya lambat cenderung hati – hati. Seijuurou mengawasi dari samping dengan tangan direntangkan, menjaga jika ketahanan tubuh Tetsuya goyah, ia bisa langsung menangkapnya. Selama perjalanan, beberapa perawat menegur dengan senyuman juga tundukkan kepala pertanda penghormatan mereka. Tetsuya terus berjalan dengan perlahan, ketika sudah dekat dengan pintu kamar, sebuah terjangan maut sontak membuat Tetsuya yang tak siap harus terjatuh. Seijuurou yang ada di sampingnya tak mampu menahan berat badan yang dua kali lipat lebih berat dan ikut terjatuh.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ , aku kangen _-ssu_ " Surai kuning menyumbul diantara piyama biru yang Tetsuya kenakan.

"R-Ryouta- _Nii_ b-berat" bisik Tetsuya pelan.

"Ryota, bangkit sekarang atau tidur dengan kumpulan cacing tanah malam ini" Tanpa fikir panjang, Ryouta segera bangkit dan berdiri dengan kokoh.

" _Gomen-ssu_ , aku tak sengaja _Nii-san_. Aku terlalu kangern dengan Tetsuya _-cchi_ " Tetsuya mencoba bangkit, namun pandanganya langsung berputar, jadilah ia terduduk dengan menyentuh kepala yang pusing.

" _Daijoubuka_ Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou ketika menangkap gelagat aneh dari adiknya.

" _Daijoubu_ _Nii-san_ , hanya pusing karna terbentur" jelas Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou memasang wajah kejam.

"Kau yakin?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

" _Haii_ , mungkin sebentar lagi akan mendingan" Tetsuya berniat bangkit, namun sebuah tangan menghalangi dirinya. "Sei- _Nii_ "

"Lebih baik Ryouta menggendongmu dan membawa ke kamar daripada kau terjatuh lagi" Seijuurou menatap Ryouta, "Ryouta, kau tau tugasmu" Senyuman cerah Ryouta pamerkan.

" _Haii-ssu_ " Ryouta mengambil posisi membungkuk, "Naiklah Tetsuya _-cchi_ , aku akan membawamu ke kamar"

Tak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya, kedua tangan mengalung pada leher Ryouta dan tubuh mungil itu terangkat. Meski sudah memasuki usia 17 tahun, tapi berat badannya sama seperti remaja bersia 14 tahun. Sangat ringan meski Atsushi sudah membuatkan makanan yang bisa menambah berat badan, bahkan susu _vanilla_ dengan penambah berat badan juga sudah di berikan. Pada dasarnya si bungsu memang memiliki tubuh kurus, sangat sulit menaikkan berat badan namun sangat mudah membuatnya turun drastis.

Pintu ruangan VVIP atau bisa dikatakan ruangan pribadi itu terbuka, beberapa langkah kaki masuk dan saat itu pula tercium aroma masakan menguar dari arah dapur. Pria dengan surai ungu sudah bergumul pada aneka bahan makanan. Tak jauh darinya, surai _Navy Blue_ terlihat tengah memperhatikan sekaligus sesekali mencuri cemilan yang baru selesai dibuat. Sedikit gaduh saat suara malas si surai ungu –Atsushi– memperingatkan si surai _Navy Blue_ –Daiki– untuk berhenti mencuri makanan dan ditanggapi dengan uapan lebar beserta alasan perut yang lapar.

Di dekat tempat tidur, terlihat surai hijau mencuat dari balik tirai. Sudah di duga jika itu adalah Shintarou yang memeriksa segala peralatan yang mungkin akan Tetsuya gunakan disaat terdesak maupun kritis. Diam – diam Tetsuya berdesis pelan dan sangat berharap jika ia tak akan pernah menggunakan alat – alat itu, walau sudah terbiasa tapi tetap saja itu mengerikan, Sampai di sudut ranjang, Ryouta menurunkan Tetsuya dan mendudukkannya di sana.

"Sekarang saatnya Tetsuya _-cchi_ istirahat setelah makan siang _-ssu_ " Ucap Ryouta ceria.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya, ia hanya diam, jengah dengan hari – hari yang serasa monoton.

"Apa kau bosan, _Nanodayo_?" Tanya Shintarou yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Tetsuya masih diam dan memancing kernyitan di dahi Seijuurou.

"Jika kau bosan, kau bisa memberitahu kami Tetsuya. Jangan hanya diam, ini bukan dirimu yang biasanya" Tetsuya menghela nafas.

"Menurut Sei- _Nii_ , Shintarou- _Nii_ dan Ryouta- _Nii_ , berada di tempat yang sama selama berbulan – bulan dengan aroma yang sama juga kegiatan yang sama itu membosankan atau tidak?" mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud, Shintarou membuka suara.

"Memang membosankan, _Nodayo_. Tapi ini demi kebaikkanm Tetsuya, nanti setelah kau bisa berjalan lagi dan keadaanmu jauh lebih baik, kau akan bisa keluar dari sini dan pulang ke mansion, _Nanodayo_ " Tetsuya mendengus.

"Tapi kapan Shintarou- _Nii_? Takao- _Nii_ mengatakan paling cepat 6 bulan lagi, sedangkan aku sudah mulai masuk tahun ketiga di sekolah." Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Aku juga ingin bermain basket lagi dengan yang lain"

"Tenang saja Tetsu, kalau kau sering berlatih, kau pasti bisa" Daiki keluar dari dapur sembari membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan sendok serta beberapa sumpit. "Bersabarlah dulu, nanti kau akan bisa kembali bermain basket. Jika butuh bantuan untuk mempelajari kembali cara bermain basket, _Nii-san_ akan membantumu" Ucap Daiki semangat.

"He? Bukan hanya _Nii-cchi_ yang akan membantu, aku juga akan membantu Tetsuya _-cchi_. Aku akan mengajarinya _perfect Copy-ssu_ " Ryouta bersemangat.

"Jangan lupa jika keluarga kita di sebut sebagai _Kiseki No Sedai_ karna kekuatan kita dalam bermain basket, Tetsu _-chin_ " Atsushi membawa sepanci sup dengan asap mengepul dan aroma menggugah selera.

"Aku tau _Nii-san_ , tapi…" Tetsuya terdiam.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku ingin bermain bersama Seirin di _Inter-high_ juga di _Winter Cup_ tahun terakhir aku sekolah" Tetsuya menunduk.

"Jangan berfikiran konyol, _Nanodayo_. Untuk keadaanmu saat ini, mustahil bisa bermain untuk kompetisi di _inter-high_ nanti. Ketahanan tubuhmu juga belum kuat, lebih baik fokus pada _Theraphy_ daripada terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan" Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "ingat, aku hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu bukan berarti aku melarangnya, _Nanodayo_ "

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Shintarou- _Nii_."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, _Nanodayo_ " Untuk urusan kesehatan, Shintarou memang keras kepala. Raut wajah Tetsuya semakin terlihat sendu, ah sangat tak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika selama satu bulan ini kau _Theraphy_ secara rutin dan jika ada perubahan, bulan depan kau boleh pulang dan kembali masuk sekolah?" Seijuurou berbicara, sudut mata Shintarou menatap tak suka.

"Seijuurou—" Belum lagi Shintarou berbicara, Seijuurou kembali berbicara.

"Aku tak akan bertindak bodoh untuk kedua kalinya, Shintarou. Tetsuya memang kembali ke sekolah, tapi aku akan membatasi setiap kegiatannya termasuk basket" Seijuurou tersenyum lembut, "Untuk penjagaan, sesuai dengan ucapanku yang sebelumnya, aku sudah menyewa beberapa _Body Guard_ jadi Tetsuya akan aman"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Tenang saja, Serahkan semua pada _Nii-san_ mu ini"

"Apa Shuuzou- _Nii_ sudah tau keputusanmu, _Nii-san_?" tanya Daiki.

" _Haii_ , bahkan Shuuzou yang mencarikan para _Body Guard_ terpercaya" Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya, "Jadi bagaimana Tetsuya? Kau mau?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Aku akan berusaha _Nii-san_ "

Keheningan sejenak tercipta hingga suara perut yang minta diisi membuat tawa renyah keluar dari bibir pemilik marga Akashi itu. Mereka kini berkumpul pada meja bundar dan Tetsuya yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sesekali Shintarou, Seijuurou, Daiki, Ryouta dan Atsushi bergantian memberikan makanan dan menyuapi tatkala Tetsuya berhenti makan. Iming – iming _Vanilla Milkshake_ menjadi lelucon tersendiri untuk menjahili si bungsu agar memakan porsi yang lebih banyak. Sejujurnya, ini adalah kebersamaan keluaga Akashi yang sesungguhnya meski tanpa kedua orangtua mereka tentunya.

_ooOOOoo_

Musim panas berlalu, daun – daun _Meaple_ mengering dan begitu ringan tertiup angin. Kumpulan siswa/siswi mengenakan blazer sembari mengeratkan syal untuk memberikan sebuah kehangatan si musim gugur. Benda bulat besar di menara sekolah menunjukkan waktu untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi pulang sekolah, sebagian ada yang masih berkumpul untuk kegiatan _Club_ sementara sebagian lagi langsung pulang.

Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini_ _Veneno_ memasuki lapangan sekolah, memancing seluruh penghuni sekolah yang belum pulang untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Jika perkiraan mereka benar, maka yang ada di dalam mobil itu adalah salah satu dari keluarga Akashi yang terkenal. Sembari menebak, apakah seorang Akashi Ryouta sang model terkenal, atau Akashi Daiki sang Polisi pujaan, mungkin saja sang Chef terkenal Akashi Atsushi, ah bisa saja sang Dokter Tsundere Akashi Shintarou yang datang sebagai perwakilan si bungsu Akashi Tetsuya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, dua orang mengenakan jas serba hitam dan kacamata hitam dengan tubuh tinggi tegap setengah berlari membuka dua pintu belakang. Sejenak terasa hembusan nafas berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang datang, surai Merah mencuat perlahan diikuti surai _Baby Blue_ yang turun dari sana. Jas putih membalut tubuh Si surai merah, menampakkan karisma seorang pemimpin Akashi _Corp_ yang berjaya sedangkan yang satunya mengenakan jaket yang terbuat dari bahan kain Jins berwarna hitam berpadu dengan kemeja merah kotak – kotak hitam tangan panjang. Celana jins ketat berpadu dengan sepatu merah senada dengan kemeja, penampilan khas remaja 17 tahun yang memberikan decak kagum.

"I-Itu Akashi Tetsuya. Dia kembali" Teriak salah satu siswi yang ada di sana.

"B-Benar, dia bersama Akashi Seijuurou, pemilik Akashi _Corp_ " Decak kagum lainnya terdengar seiring dengan orang – orang yang sibuk berkumpul.

Mengabaikan decakkan kagum itu, Seijuurou membimbing Tetsuya untuk segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sebagai wali, Seijuurou memang bertugas untuk mengurus segala kebutuhan Tetsuya termasuk izin untuk kembali masuk sekolah setelah sekian lama tak masuk. Memang terdengar sepele, tapi bukan Seijuurou jika ia hanya meminta izin untuk membuat Tetsuya masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Seijuurou meminta izin agar dua orang _Body Guard_ dibiarkan tetap disamping Tetsuya dengan alasan kesehatan dan keamanan.

Selesai dengan urusan kepala sekolah, keduanya langsung beranjak setelah membungkukkan badan pertanda hormat. Seijuurou berjalan selambat mungkin untuk mengimbangi langkah Tetsuya yang terkadang pelan terkadang cepat, penyesuaian terhadap _Theraphy_ yang ia lakukan. Di belakang mereka, para _Body Guard_ senantiasa berjaga agar selalu siap sedia. Sepanjang lorong, Tetsuya dapat melihat siswa dan siswi yang selesai dengan kegiatan club terlihat memperhatikan dirinya. Tetsuya tersenyum lembut, sedangkan sang kakak hanya bersikap acuh.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita langsung pulang. Kau harus banyak istirahat, senin nanti baru kegiatanmu kembali normal" Nasihat Seijuurou ditengah perjalanan mereka.

" _Haii_ , _Nii-san_. Tapi, boleh aku ke Gym Sebentar?"

"Kau ingin bertemu mereka sekarang?"

"Begitulah, meski para _Senpai_ sudah lulus tahun lalu, aku yakin mereka masih sering mengawasi tim basket Seirin." Tetsuya diam sejenak, "Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, Aida – _Senpai_ masih menjadi pelatih di sini"

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar. _Nii-san_ tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu jika terlalu lama"

"Tenang saja Sei- _Nii_ , Shintarou- _Nii_ mengatakan jika aku baik – baik saja."

" _Haii_ , _Nii-san_ tau kau kuat. Sebaiknya kita cepat, _Nii-san_ yakin mereka tengah beres-beres sebalum pulang"

"Soal itu tenang saja Sei- _Nii_ , mereka akan pulang terlambat hari ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Persiapan _Winter Cup_ akan dilatih 3 kali lipat lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya"

Ah, Seijuurou hampir lupa jika _Winter Cup_ sudah dekat dan latihan yang dijalani semakin berat. Terlebih, _Winter Cup_ selalu menjadi kegiatan yang paling dinanti, terlebih karna setiap tahunnya, para pemain basket akan menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Kaki Seijuurou dan Tetsuya terus melangkah menuju Gym, sayup – sayup terdengar suara decitan sepatu beserta peluit. Ada pula teriakkan frustasi juga lelah serta beberapa kali terdengar bola memantul dengan keras. Ciri khas latihan Basket yang sangat Tetsuya rindukan.

Perlahan, kedua tangannya membuka pintu Gym yang tertutup. Hanya dengan gerakan lembut, seluruh penghuni Gym langsung melihat kearahnya. Sorot seluruh mata tertuju hanya pada si _Baby Blue_ yang menjadi _The_ _Phantom_ _Six_ _Man_. Ough, sepertinya hawa keberadaan Tetsuya yang biasanya tipis kini terasa bersinar karna kedatangannya yang tak terduga.

"Akashi _-Kun_?" Gumam Aida Riko sang pelatih.

"Tetsuya?!" Celetuk Kagami Taiga dengan bola basket ditangannya.

"Tetsu _-Kun_?" Lirihan pelan dari Momoi Satsuki, sang manager sekaligus kekasih hati Tetsuya. Tanpa seizinnya, butiran bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Momoi. Bibirnya terbekap oleh kedua tangan dengan ketidak percayaan atas apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

" _Doumo, Minna-san. Genki Desuka_?" Sapa Tetsuya ramah seperti biasanya.

"K-Kau benar – benar Akashi Tetsuya?" tanya seseorang yang diyakini seorang _Kouhai_.

" _Haii_ , aku sudah lama tidak datang sekolah dan latihan, jadi aku berniat menyapa sebelum kembali sepenuhnya" Tercengang akan apa yang mereka lihat, tak ada satupun yang bergerak hingga Momoi yang berlari mendekat dan memeluk erat pujaan hati yang ia tunggu.

"Tetsu _-Kun_ …" Lirih Momoi Pelan diiringi isak tangisnya. Tetsuya yang memiliki hati lembut menepuk puncak kepala Momoi bermaksud untuk menenangkan meskipun pelukkan itu terlalu kuat dan membuatnya sedikit sesak.

" _Aho_ , kau terlalu lama menghilang. Kemanan saja kau Tetsuya? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, _aho_ " Taiga yang sedari tadi hanya terbodoh melihat dan tak sadar masih memegang bola basket langsung mendekat sembari mengelus surai sahabatnya yang mungil itu.

" _Gomennasai_ , aku terlalu lama kembali. Tapi itu semua bukan karna keinginanku, tapi—"

"Siapa yang peduli akan hal itu, Akashi _-Kun_. Yang penting kau kembali" Kawahara memotong ucapan Tetsuya.

"Cukup Tetsuya, kalian boleh memanggilku seperti itu"

" _Mou_! Kau hampir membuatku dan yang lainnya terkena serangan jantung karna berita kematianmu yang tersebar. Kau tau, Teppei _-Kun_ dan Hyuuga _-Kun_ sampai menangis karna berita itu" Riko mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. "Jika aku tidak ingat kau sedang berkunjung hari ini, mungkin aku sudah menghukummu dengan latihan sebanyak 4 kali lipat Tetsuya _-Kun_ " Gerutu Riko.

"Oi, Riko. Aku tidak menangis, hanya Kiyoshi yang menangis" Semburat merah terlihat di wajah mantan Captain Seirin itu. "Ah, selamat datang kembali Tetsuya. _Etto_ , Kiyoshi dan lainnya sudah melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi di tempat berbeda. Beruntung aku dan Riko kuliah di dekat sini dan jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat, jadi kami masih bisa melatih disini" Jelas Hyuuga.

" _Yokatta_ , aku senang mendengarnya" jawab Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Kau tak ingin menyapa _Kouhai_ kita Tetsuya?" Furihata menginterupsi.

"Ah, setidaknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu pada mereka" Hiroshi menunjukkan anggota Club basket Seirin yang jumlahnya 8 kali lipat selama 2 tahun terakhir. Tetsuya mengangguk, ia berniat membungkuk, tapi Momoi masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Jadinya ia hanya menatap pada _Kouhai_ sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Akashi Tetsuya _desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ " Tetsuya hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai penghormatan. Para _Kouhai_ yang ada disana langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan bungkukkan badan dengan horman.

" _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_ , Akashi Tetsuya – _Senpai_ " ucap mereka sembari membungkuk.

"Kau lihat, mereka sangat bersemangat. Tahun ini Seirin akan menjadi juara _Winter Cup_ tiga tahun berturut" Ujar Kagami.

"Tentu saja, _Aho. The Phantom Six Man_ kembali, jadi tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan" Celetuk Hyuuga.

"Ah, soal itu. Aku mungkin hanya bermain sebentar saat _Winter Cup_ nanti, Shintarou- _Nii_ mengatakan aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah" Desahan kecewa terdengar dan raut wajah pun berubah.

" _Soukka_ , apa ini karna kecelakaan yang kau alami?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

" _Un_ , jelasnya, aku masih bisa bermain, tapi tidak dalam waktu lama"

"Bukannya itu tak apa, Tetsuya _-Kun_? Dengan seperti itu, kau bisa lihat bagaimana perkembangan dari Seirin" Kawahara berteriak semangat.

"Benar juga, kau lihat saja nanti. Aku akan menajdi cahaya yang semakin terang, Tetsuya" Kagami memberikan senyuman percaya dirinya.

Nostalgia, itulah yang Tetsuya rasakan saat ini. Sejenak apa yang telah menimpanya menguap begitu saja. Candaan serta perbincangan terjadi meski posisi mereka masih berdiri dan jangan lupakan Momoi masih belum mau melepas pelukannya. Bukannya terganggu, Tetsuya hanya membiarkannya begitu saja. Tau betul bagaimana gadis itu merindukannya setelah satu tahun lebih tak pernah memberikannya kabar. 2 _Body Guard_ Tetsuya berdiri di luar Gym sedangkan Seijuurou yang sebenarnya jengkel karna seluruh perhatian tertuju pada adiknya, hanya diam bersanda pada daun pintu.

"Ekhem" Satu dehaman mencuri perhatian, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seijuurou yang jengah melihat adiknya masih dipeluk oleh seorang gadis berambut pink. "Tetsuya, sudah waktunya pulang" Mengerti, Tetsuya mengangguk.

" _Haii_ ,, sebentar Sei- _Nii_ " Tetsuya melirik ke arah Tim Seirin, sepertinya mereka tak asing. "Ah, kalian pasti belum pernah bertemu dengan Sei- _Nii_." Tetsuya melirik kearah Seijuurou, "Sei- _Nii_ , perkenalkan dirimu. Mereka semua sudah mengenal Shintarou- _Nii_ , Atsushi- _Nii_ , Daiki- _Nii_ dan Ryouta- _Nii_ , bahkan Shuuzou – _Nii_ juga, hanya Sei- _Nii_ yang belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Haruskah? _Nii-san_ mengingatkanmu untuk segera pulang, ingat jadwalmu" Seijuurou beralasan.

"Hanya sebentar Sei- _Nii_ , izinkan mereka mengenal Sei- _Nii_ " mengalah, Seijuurou masuk ke dalam Gym. Aura kepemimpinannya sangat terasa, beberapa orang sempat bergidik ngeri akan kehadirannya.

"Baiklah, karna Tetsuya yang minta" Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Jangan mengeluarkan aura gelap, Sei- _Nii_. Yang ku tau, Sei- _Nii_ itu ramah" Canda Tetsuya.

" _Haii_ " Jawab Seijuurou, ia melirik ke arah Seirin yang masih menatapnya intens. "Akashi Seijuurou _desu_ , Kakak sulung Tetsuya." Perkenalan singkat.

" _Sugoii_ , aku tak menyangka jika kakakmu berambut merah dan mirip denganmu Tetsuya." Celetuk Kagami. "Kagami Taiga _desu, yoroshiku_ " ucap Kagami memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu Kagami _-Kun_ , ah _iie_ , aku sudah mengenal semua anggota Seirin. Ingat di tahun pertamamu, aku yang mengatur seluruh latihan meski belum pernah berjumpa"

"Ah, aku ingat itu. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , itu sangat membantu" Kagami membungkuk hormat.

"Hm, bisa kita pulang sekarang Tetsuya. Atsushi pasti sudah hampir selesai membuat makan malam" Tetsuya mengangguk.

" _Haii_ " Tetsuya menatap Seirin, " _Minna_ , aku harus pulang sekarang. Hari senin aku akan kembali berlatih" Pamit Tetsuya, "Eum, Satsuki. Bisa aku pulang sekarang?" berusaha berpamitan dengan gadis yang masih memeluknya hingga sekarang.

"….." Momoi tak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng. Hembusan nafas terdengar.

" _Soukka_ , bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang?" Momoi mengangguk, namun enggan melepaskan pelukkannya. "Sei- _Nii_ , boleh aku mengantar Satsuki pulang?" Seijuurou hanya mengangguk, ough, tak tau kan Tetsuya seijuurou tengah cemburu besar.

 _'_ _Tsk, kau terlalu cepat tumbuh dewasa Tetsuya'_ gumam Seijuurou dalam hati.

" _Saa_ , kita ke mobil Sei- _Nii_. Eumh, bisa kita berjalan biasa saja Satsuki? Aku susah berjalan jika seperti ini" Mau tak mau, Momoi melepaskan pelukkannya. Wajahnya terlihat sembab karna habis menangis. "Dimana tasmu?"

"Tetsuya _-Kun_ , ini Tas Momoi-chan" Ucap Hiroshi memberikan tas Momoi yang disambut oleh Tetsuya.

" _Arigatou_ , Fukuda _-san_. _Saa_ , kita pulang Satsuki" Momoi mengangguk, tangannya melingkar di lengan Tetsuya, tak ingin melepaskan walau hanya sedetik.

Setelah melambaikan tangan, mereka segera berpamitan dari anggota Club basket Seirin. Seijuurou berjalan di depan mereka, karna tak ingin berdempetan di mobil, Seijuurou sempat menghubungi Tanaka-supir pribadi Tetsuya- untuk membawakan _Limousin_ agar muat untuk mereka bertiga. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, _Limousin_ itu membawa mereka untuk membelah kota Tokyo. Sementara di dalam Gym Seirin, bisikan dari para _Kouhai_ terdengar.

" _Senpai_ , boleh aku tanya sesuatu" salah seorang menginterupsi.

" _Nani_?"

"Apa hubungan antara Momoi Satsuki _-san_ dengan Akashi Tetsuya _-san_ , mereka sepertinya sangat dekat"

"Tentu saja, _aho_. Mereka sudah menjadi kekasih saat ditahun pertama" ucapan Hyuuga sontak mematahkan hati para pemain yang notabenenya menyukai Momoi dan menjadikan Momoi sebagai alasan ikut Club Basket.

"Enaknya menjadi Akashi Tetsuya, selain dari keluarga Hebat dia juga mendapatkan kekasih secantik Momoi _-san_ " Imajer aura gelap mengitari para _Kouhai_ , jangan lupakan mereka malah terduduk menyudut dengan wajah frustasi.

" _Aho_ , jika kalian tak tau apapun tentang Tetsuya _-Kun_ , sebaiknya kalian diam dan kembali latihan" Perintah Riko dan membuat mereka kembali ke rutinitasnya.

Sementara itu di _Limousin_ , Seijuurou serasa seperti obat nyamuk atau mungkin patung lilin yang menyaksikan sepasang kekasih yang memadu rindu setelah lama tak bertemu. Meskipun pada dasarnya hanya Momoi yang memeluk lengan Tetsuya sedangkan Tetsuya hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun, tapi di mata Seijuurou mereka terlihat seperti beradegan drama romantis. Jika saja tak ada _Body Guard_ yang ia sewa, bisa saja Seijuurou benar – benar menjadi obat nyamuk. Jangan tanyakan kemana Mobil _lamborghini veneno_ nya, Seijuurou sudah menyuruh pelayannya untuk membawa pulang.

Sampai di depan rumah Momoi, Tetsuya mengantarkannya hingga turun. Kedua mata Seijuurou menyipit untuk melihat apa yang adiknya lakukan. Oh, dia masih belum rela si bungsu menjadi lebih dewasa dan melakukan adegan romantis seperti remaja lainnya. Jika itu terjadi, Seijuurou sudah siap mengeluarkan suaranya agar menghentikan kegiatan yang sudah bersarang di kepalanya. Setelah menepuk puncak kepala Momoi dan berbicara sedikit, akhirnya Momoi masuk ke dalam rumah sedangkan Tetsuya kembali ke dalam _Limousin_. Udara di luar mulai semakin dingin dan ia tak mau di rawat lagi karna demam.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan segala perlengkapan sekolahmu, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou membuka suara ketika Limousin itu kembali berjalan.

"Mungkin lusa Sei- _Nii_ , Daiki- _Nii_ dan Atsushi- _Nii_ akan menemaniku ke Toko buku"jawab Tetsuya kalem.

"Kalau begitu, lusa kita pergi mencari semua peralatan yang kau butuhkan"

"Eh? Bukannya Sei- _Nii_ ada kesibukan yang lain?"

"Aku sudah _Cancel_ semuanya, jadi ada waktu luang untuk 2 hari kedepan" bohong, Seijuurou sebenarnya memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, bahkan tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat. Tapi namanya sulung Akashi yang tak bisa ditentang dan selalu benar, jadilah sang Sekretaris Mayuzumi Chihiro dan beberapa bawahannya yang menggantikan segala tugasnya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa meski ini tahun terakhir, tapi blazer dan celanaku sudah tidak muat, jadi harus beli baru"

"He~ Kau semakin berisi berarti" Tetsuya menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan Sei- _Nii_ , Celananya sudah gantung, kemejanya juga terasa pendek. Kemarin aku ukur tinggi bersama Shintarou- _Nii_ , tinggiku mencapai 178 Cm, naik 10 Cm saat awal masuk Seirin" Okey, ini memang perasaan Tetsuya saja, atau memang ada aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh kakaknya?

"Kau terlalu cepat dewasa Tetsuya" Komentarnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Berarti aku sudah bisa mandiri saat masuk Universitas nanti" Seijuurou hampir saja terlonjak mendengar penuturan Tetsuya.

"Mandiri?"

" _Haii_ , aku akan mencoba ikut test universitas luar negeri. _Harvard_ mungkin" Seijuurou menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak boleh, kau akan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo dan tak ada kata untuk mandiri. Ingat kondisimu Tetsuya" Bibir mungil melengkung ke bawah, ah benar – benar kakaknya yang satu ini. Sejak kapan jadi sangat _protectif_?

"Aku sudah sehat Sei- _Nii_ , bahkan Takao- _Nii_ dan Shintarou- _Nii_ mengatakan ini hampir mustahil. Tapi nyatanya aku sehat dengan cepat"

"Itu memang mustahil, kau tak bisa sembuh total—"

"Tapi aku bisa bergerak dengan bebas lebih lama"

"Kalau kau tiba – tiba terjatuh bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan Sei- _Nii_ , aku bisa jaga diri."

"Tetsuya—"

" _Daijoubu_ , aku bahkan sudah siap untuk berlatih" Lirikkan tajam terlihat dari mata Seijuurou, adiknya ini sangat keras kepala. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi, ingin sekali memarahi si bungsu karna sifatnya, hanya saja sifat itu juga sama seperti Seijuurou yang keras kepala.

" _Wakatta_ , yang tau kondisi tubuhmu adalah dirimu sendiri. Ingat Tetsuya, Sei- _Nii_ tak akan membiarkanmu kuliah di luar Negri dengan alasan apapun kecuali.." Seringai terpampang di bibir Seijuurou, "Kalahkan aku" Tetsuya tersenyum lembut.

" _Haii_ , aku akan mengalahkan _Nii-san_. Tunggu saja"

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut, sebuah senyuman bagaikan malaikat yang turun ke bumi dengan sayapnya yang indah. Seijuurou sendiri, ia mengeluarkan senyuman bangga, hingga saat ini belum pernah ada yang mengalahkannya dalam hal apapun kecuali Ryouta yang sudah berpenghasilan sejak duduk di bangku menengah. Tapi untuk Tetsuya, itu sudah terlambat. Jadi, Seijuurou yakin Tetsuya tak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Jika pun bisa, ia pasti butuh waktu.

_ooOOOoo_

Perempatan merah muncul di dahi Tetsuya. Kesal, Geram bahkan rasanya ingin melempar sesuatu hingga pecah dan perasaannya akan puas. Menarik nafas dalam dan berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, ia melirik ke arah orang yang sedari tadi membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Niat hati hanya ingin membeli perlengkapan sekolahnya setelah itu pulang, ini malah menjadi acara jalan – jalan keluarga dan menyebabkan ia belum sekalipun mendapatkan perlengkapan sekolah.

Alasannya Klise, mulai dari tadi pagi saat akan berangkat. Tetsuya dibuat tercengang saat melihat kelima kakaknya sudah rapi dan jangan lupakan tampilan salah satu yang berwarna kuning yang sangat mencolok mata. Seijuurou memakai pakaian yang tidak formal cenderung santai, menjadikan kamuflase usia yang sudah lewat setengah dari setengah abad tertutupi. Shintarou mengenakan kemeja formal, Atsushi yang asal pakai yang penting nyaman, Daiki yang berantakan dan yang satu ini membuat Tetsuya jengkel.

Jangan tanya kenapa, Tetsuya hanya ingin ke perlengkapan sekolah dan ke toko baju sekolah, tapi kakaknya yang berwarna kuning memakai pakaian seperti ingin berdansa. Kelap – kelip di segala tempat. Kerah baju terbuka lebar dengan celana yang lebar pada bagian bawah, ugh, jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya semakin menjadi tontonan jika keluar. Alhasil, Tetsuya mengatakan akan pergi dengan Tanaka atau Mabuchi jika Ryouta sama sekali tak mengganti bajunya. Akhirnya, tanpa mengurangi fashionnya sebagai seorang model, Ryouta mengenakan pakaian yang lebih santai dengan tambahan Jaket.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, saat memilih celana dan blazer, kakak-kakaknya pada sibuk menentukan mana yang pantas untuk Tetsuya. Mulai dari bahan, cara jahit, ketebalan kain dan segala macam hal _absurb_ sampai celetukan sang kakak nomor 3 –Atsushi- membuat Tetsuya melempar wajah garang. Bagaimana tidak, kakaknya menyuruh untuk membuat banyak kantung agar Tetsuya bisa membawa lebih banyak makanan. Tsck, Tetsuya benar – benar harus mengelus dada.

Setelah mendapatkan semuanya, mereka mampir ke salah satu restoran yang cukup besar. Memesan makanan sebanyak mungkin dengan porsi luar biasa, soal uang? Hanya petik jari, Seijuurou bisa mendapatkan 10 kali lipat. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah saat mereka makan, tapi seluruh fokus pengunjung hanya pada mereka semuanya. Bagaikan tontonan yang menarik, binar-binar mata _fans Girl_ dari Ryouta dan orang – orang yang sudah mengenal keluarga Akashi sontak saja tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan untuk memotret mereka.

' _Terganggu_?' jawabannya

 _'_ _Tidak sama sekali'_

Pihak restoran memberikan tempat berlapis kaca khusus yang bisa tembus dari luar, para fans hanya bisa melihat dari luar tapi tak bisa mendekat agar tidak mengganggu. Dua _Body Guard_ sudah disiapkan Seijuurou jika ada sesuatu yang kiranya akan mengganggu. Tak tanggung – tanggung, beberapa orang polisi juga berjaga selama mereka berada di luar. Oh astaga, kenapa kakak – kakaknya bertindak berlebihan seperti ini? Meski alasannya hanya untuk melindungi Tetsuya, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan.

Memang, mereka akui jika sifat serta keramahan mereka sangat berubah, tapi kalau soal perlindungan. Mereka bagaikan benteng besi yang kuat, tebal dan rapat, tak akan ada celah untuk menerobos baik dari sisi manapun, terlebih untuk melindungi harta berharga mereka yang rapuh. Tetsuya berulang kali menghela nafas, sembari memasukkan udang goreng mentega ke mulutnya, Tetsuya melirik ke arah kakak – kakaknya yang sibuk bersenda gurau.

"Daiki- _Nii_ , kau tau, kemarin aku sesi pemotretan dengan menggunakan seragam pilot _-ssu_. Fansku sangat menyukainya, bahkan rela membeli tiket pesawat dengan segala tujuan asalkan aku yang mengemudikannya _-ssu_ " Celoteh Ryouta.

"Bukannya itu kejahatan, Ryouta _-chin_?" Komentar Atsushi.

"Kejahatan? Profesi sebagai pilot adalah kejahatan _-ssu_?" Ryouta mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukan profesimu, tapi kelakuanmu, _Nanodayo_ " Shintarou berbicara sembari menikmati santapannya.

"Hah?" Ryouta masih terdiam, melirik ke arah Daiki yang masih sibuk dengan Teriyakinya.

"Mempengaruhi seseorang untuk membeli tiket tanpa tujuan itu sama saja tindakan kejahatan Ryouta" Seijuurou berkomentar.

" _Hidoii-ssu_ , aku tidak memaksannya" Protes Ryouta.

"Kau memaksa, Ryouta _-chin_ " Tuduh Atsushi, "Sebaiknya, setelah selesai makan, Daiki _-chin_ membawa Ryouta– _chin_ ke kantor polisi dan dipenjarakan" Butiran air mata siap tumpah, meski tak berniat modusin si bungsu, Ryouta melirik ke arah Tetsuya dengan mata anak anjing yang terbuang.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ "Tetsuya baru saja selesai mengunyah dan meminum _Vanilla Milkshake_ pesanannya, ia melirik sekilas dan berdeham pelan.

" _Nii-san_ tak ingin masuk penjara?" Ryouta mengangguk, Tetsuya mengerti langsung melirik ke arah Daiki, "Daiki- _Nii_ , masukkan saja Ryouta- _Nii_ ke dalam Sel tahanan dengan kasus pemaksaan" Celetuk Tetsuya dan semakin menjadilah kekesalan Ryouta.

" _Okey_ , Tetsu" Diaki memberikan senyuman puas.

" _HIDOII-ssu_!" Teriak Ryouta, mengabaikan fans yang tertawa karna ulahnya yang lucu meskipun tanpa suara karna ruangan yang kedap suara.

"Berisik/ _Nanodayo_ " Celetuk kelima kakaknya dan Ryouta bungkam. Tetsuya melihat itu tersenyum simpul, ah rasanya ia sangat nyaman jika melihat kakaknya mulai bertengkar bahkan bertingkah seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan bersama, terkadang ada kejahilan antara mereka saat melihat porsi makan Tetsuya yang sudah lebih banyak. Ugh, berterima kasihlah pada Shintarou yang pandai membuat penafsu makan dengan kamuflase dari makanan buatan Atsushi. Sekarang hasilnya? Tetsuya juga lebih berisi dengan porsi yang lebih banyak, meski terkadang masih saja Tetsuya mengurangi porsi dengan alasan tak ingin makan berlebihan. Di tengah – tengah kesenangan mereka, getaran serta bunyi panggilan masuk berasal dari _smartphone_ berwarna _Baby Blue_. Sang pemilik langsung mengambil dan tersenyum melihat nama pemanggil.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Tetsuya _desu_ " jawabnya ramah.

" _Genki desuka_ , Tetsuya?" suara di seberang memberikan kesan yang berbeda saat mendengarnya.

" _Genki desu_ , Shuuzou- _Nii_ _Genki desuka_?" saat nama Shuuzou disebut, sontak seluruh mata menatap ke arah Tetsuya. Takut – takut jika si sepupu memonopoli Tetsuya yang polos.

"Aku tak sepertimu yang selalu harus ditanya kabarnya Tetsuya" tawa kecil terdengar dari seberang sana. "Aku baik – baik saja, mungkin seminggu lagi pekerjaanku selesai dan bisa berkunjung. Aku ingin melihatmu kembali ke sekolah, melihatmu memakai jersey Seirin rasanya akan menarik"

"Lusa aku sudah masuk sekolah, Shuuzou- _Nii_. Shintarou- _Nii_ masih melarangku untuk latihan terlalu berat, jadi hanya melihat dari pinggir lapangan."

"Bukannya itu tak masalah Tetsuya? Masih banyak waktu untuk bisa menjadi pemain basket profesional, meski kehidupan harus berlanjut" Tetsuya mengerut.

"Maksudnya?"

"Nanti setelah kau selesai kuliah atau mungkin 1 tahun setelah lulus, kau akan mengerti apa yang ku maksud"

"Ah, jangan bilang ini mengenai masa depan, Shuuzou- _Nii_ " Tebak Tetsuya.

"Yah, sepertinya kau mengerti"

"Tenang saja, Shuuzou- _Nii_. Aku sudah menentukan hal apa yang akan ku perbuat"

"Apa itu?" Tetsuya tersenyum jahil.

"Rahasia" Tetsuya terkekeh pelan, sementara 5 pria di depannya memandangnya dengan ekspresi bahagia. Adiknya sudah kembali ke Tetsuya yang ceria.

"He~~, sejak kapan kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari Sepupu sekaligus _Aniki_ -mu hm?"

"Bukannya ini impas? Shuuzou- _Nii_ belum memberitahuku mengenai kelemahan _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ " Ekspresi bahagia langsung luntur tergantikan ekspresi horor dari kelima kakaknya.

"Ah soal itu, aku akan memberitahumu nanti"

"Aku rasa itu keputusan tepat Shuuzou- _Nii_ , _Nii-san_ _tachi_ sekarang menatap aneh ke arahku" Bisik Tetsuya pelan. Nijimura Shuuzou bisa menggambarkan ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan adik – adiknya itu. Selain tak ingin mengalah, mereka juga menjadikan kekuatan mereka untuk bisa mengatur Tetsuya sesuka hati. Tak ada niat jahat, hanya ingin yang terbaik.

"Baiklah, _Nii-san_ tutup telfonnya sekarang. Kau tau sendiri jika kakakmu bisa jadi psikopat jika menyangkut dirimu. _Nii-san_ juga bosan dengan ancaman gunting melayang dari Sei, takutnya _smartphone_ -mu yang jadi sasaran"Nasihat Shuuzou.

"Tidak akan Shuuzou- _Nii_ , kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi"

" _Haii_ "

Pip

Tetsuya segera memasukkan _smartphon_ enya pada saku jeket, takut – takut jika mereka menyitanya. Acara makan kembali berlanjut hingga piring dan gelas tak terlihat lagi sisa makanannya. Selesai makan dan membayar, mereka langsung beranjak dari tempat itu. Bukan langsung pulang, melainkan Tetsuya mengajak mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di luar. Sudah lama juga tidak keluar bersama, semenjak Tetsuya lulus Sekolah menengah hingga kini, baru saat inilah mereka mendapatkan waktu yang tepat.

Segala perlengkapan Tetsuya sudah di masukkan ke dalam _Limousin_ , tinggallah para kumpulan gulali tersebut berkeliling lebih lama. Tatapan kagum serta binar – binar mata wanita yang melihat idolanya dari dekat seolah menjadi hal yang biasa. Ryouta terlebih dahulu dibungkam agar tak melambaikan tangan atau memberikan _sign_ disaat mereka menghabiskan waktu.

Segala yang tak pernah mereka lakukan, semuanya terbayar hari ini. Sungguh puas rasanya, pekerjaan Shintarou sudah diambil alih oleh Takao. Daiki sudah memberikannya tugasnya pada Imayoshi, Ryouta izin selama seminggu lebih dan Kasamatsu yang mengurus segalanya. Restoran Atsushi masih berjalan dengan Himuro yang menjalankannya. Seijuurou? Ah Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah menyelesaikan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Satu hari ini merupakan hari yang paling berharga bagi mereka semua, usia mungkin bukan remaja lagi bagi Sei, Atsushi, Shintarou, Daiki dan Ryouta, tapi untuk menyenangkan si bungsu, bertindak sebagai remaja boleh saja kan? Toh wajah mereka semua _Baby Face_ dan tak akan menyangka sudah berkepala 2. Dengan penjagaan yang ketat, Tetsuya bertahan jauh lebih lama dan hanya beberapa kali terjatuh dan tepat saat itu juga semua langsung menariknya agar tak terjatuh ke lantai.

Ketika pulang, Tetsuya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Atsushi berinisiatif menggendong Tetsuya di punggungnya. Meski sudah bertambah beratnya, bagi Atsushi masih sama seperti kapas yang ringan. Tetsuya tertidur lelap di atas ranjang, mimpi indah menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Kelima kakaknya juga mulai berisitirahat karna tubuh yang lelah juga mereka bersiap untuk menyambut tumpukan pekerjaan lagi. Membawa Tetsuya hari ini seolah menguapkan beban berat yang harus mereka tanggung sehari – harinya.

"Ne Tetsuya, apa kau benar – benar tahu kelemahan dan cara mengalahkan kami?"

To Be COntinue..

HAii MInna-cchi, Genki Desuka. Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya, MOhon maaf lahir dan Batin yah. Lian mohon maaf atas keterlambatan Updatenya, Selama bulan ramadhan Lian sangat sibuk jadi gak ada wkatu buat ngetik. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mengikuti FF in dari awal hingga sekarang. Buat yang favorite, Comment dan kasih masukkan, semuanya LIan terima dengan baik. Segala masukan menjadi vitamin penyemangat untuk menjadikan FF ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Lian akui masih banyak kekurangan dari FF ini, ntah itu dari segi alur, penokohannya bahkan bahasa yang sejujurnya selalu salah. Lian mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya selama membaca FF lian. Lian punya sedikit pengumuman, FF ini akan segera berakhir dan maaf jika kurang puas.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Lian belum tau kapan update, bukan karna tak ingin cepat, tapi memang Lian belum ada ketik sama sekali. Chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi CHapter terakhir dari WHite Crystal. Lian sebenarnya pengen bikin FF ini sampek 40 chapter, tapi LIan rasa ini sudah cukup. Terlalu banyak juga sering membuat Lian pusing memikirkan tragedy atau apapun itu yang membangun, Lian sering Blank untuk nerusinnya meskipun segala khayalan udah tertera di otak.

FF White Crystal memang akan berakhir, tapi tenang aja. Lian bakalan update cerita baru. Semuanya sudah lian bikin kerangkanya dalam buku catatan kecil, jadi tinggal menulis cerita dan konfliknya. FF ini akan lian publish di dua tempat, pertama disini, yang satu lagi di akun Wattpad Pribadu Lian, jika berkenan untuk mampir, silahkan Follow **VT_Lian**.. di sana juga update White Crystal meski baru beberapa Chapter.

Akhir kata, Sampai jumpa di **Last Chapter 21 End : Second Knife + Epiloge**


	22. Chapter 21 : Second Knife

Tittle : White Crystal

Maincast : -Akashi Seijuurou

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kise Ryouta

\- Murasakibara Atsushi

\- Midorima Shintarou

Suport Cast : - All of Kuroko No Basuke Chara

Author : Lian (VT_Lian1995)

Genre : _Family, Slice Of Life, School Life, Brotheship, Little Comedy, Sad, Hurt._

Attention : _This chara not mine, this chara from_ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – _sensei_.

Little information : Seluruh nama Cast akan menggunakan nama Akashi karna ini berhubungan dengan kisah keluarga Akashi. Jadi di mulai dari Tetsuya sampai Shintarou akan menggunakan nama depan Akashi.

Summary : Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga Akashi harus menangung beban berat di pundak untuk memberikan kesan betapa hebatnya keluarga Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti sudah pernah dilakukan oleh ke – 5 kakaknya. Apapun itu, segala yang Akashi Tetsuya raih seolah hanya sia – sia, terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan fisik ke – 5 kakaknya, Tetsuya jauh lebih lemah, namun tak menampik kemungkinan ia bisa jadi lebih kuat walau usahanya akan mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Ini demi menjunjung tinggi motto dari sang Ayah yang telah tiada "Pemenang akan mengukir sejarah dan yang kalah akan menjadi pecundang yang terlupakan."

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau katakan menjadi bungsu keluarga Akashi merupakan anugrah, tapi bagiku tidak. Beban yang ku tanggung lebih besar dari Ke-5 saudaraku yang lain"_**

Chapter 21 End

%^ Second Knife^%

Tiupan peluit pertanda berakhirnya turnamen Basket Nasional tingkat Menengah Atas berbunyi nyaring. Sorak sorai penonton dengan gelak tawa terdengar ke penjuru _Gymnasium_ terbesar di Tokyo. Papan skor menunjukkan kemenangan telak untuk sekolah yang sudah 3 kali berturut-turut menang dalam kejuaraan _Winter-Cup_. Riuh tepuk tangan beserta ucapan selamat menggaung bagaikan alunan musik yang indah. Pita dan potongan kertas kecil bertaburan dari atas _Gymnasium_ seolah turut memeriahkan kemenangan telak yang di dapatkan sekolah dengan nama ' _Seirin'_ pada _jersey_ pemain.

Masing-masing Tim berbaris rapi untuk menerima penghargaan atas kerja kerasnya, satu persatu gelar kebanggaan disebutkan. Di mulai dari Kapten terbaik, pemaian pencetak skor terbanyak sampai dengan pemain terbaik. Jika tahun lalu gelar ' _The Phantom Six Man_ ' tidak disebutkan karna sang pemilik gelar tidak ikut bertanding, maka kini gelar itu kembali disebutkan dan suatu kebanggaan bisa mendapatkan gelar itu sekali lagi.

"Pemain dengan gelar kehormatan _The Phantom Six Man_ , Akashi Tetsuya" Suara MC menyebut nama sang bayangan Seirin. Sontak saja pria itu membungkuk sedikit sembari tersenyum menuju podium sederhana untuk menerima hadiahnya.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Akashi Tetsuya _-kun_ " Pendiri _Winter Cup_ memberikan ucapan selamat sekaligus Sertifikat untuk Tetsuya.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ " ucap Tetsuya sembari tersenyum ramah.

Sorot _camera_ yang mengambil ekspresi itu sontak membuat seluruh mata penonton yang ada di _Gym_ tertuju pada si _baby blue_ yang sudah lama tak terlihat. Di mata penonton, Tetsuya begitu terlihat tampan, terlebih wajah dengan rahang tegas, sorot mata _baby blue_ yang masih terlihat polos namun lebih tajam, wajahnya yang manis bercampur tampan menjadikan dirinya terlihat seperti pengeran, dan jangan lupakan ia memiliki senyuman yang indah, tak heran banyak gadis-gadis yang wajahnya memerah bahkan ada pula yang mimisan melihat wajah Tetsuya meski hanya dari layar besar yang dipasang di setiap sudut _Gym_.

Setelah menerima gelarnya, Tetsuya turun dari podium, setiap langkah kaki Tetsuya, bagaikan magnet yang menarik setiap orang untuk melihat pemain dengan nomor punggung 11 itu. Oh Tuhan, betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu. Punggung kecil itu biasanya terlihat biasa dan terlalu rapuh kini berubah menjadi punggung yang lebih lebar dan sangat kontras dengan tinggi tubuh serta porsi yang tak kalah dengan pemain basket lainnya yang ada di lapangan. Ketika sampai pada barisan Seirin, hampir saja Tetsuya terjatuh jika Kagami yang tak jauh darinya tidak menahannya.

"Kau bisa duduk jika tidak sanggup" Bisik Kagami pelan.

"Aku masih sanggup, Kagami _-kun_. Hanya tersandung" elak Tetsuya.

"Jangan berbohong, aku sudah tau kondisimu, _baka_ " Gerutu Kagami.

"Aku tau, dan aku rasa tidak sopan jika duduk saat penerimaan hadiah"

"Ck, kau masih saja keras kepala. Baiklah, sebentar lagi pembagian piala kemenangan." Kagami berhenti sejenak, "Kali ini kau harus mengangkat piala itu setinggi mungkin dan buktikankan pada kelima kakakmu itu, kalau kau setara dengan mereka"

"Tentu saja, Kagami _-kun_. Kemenangan kita kali ini akan menjadi tolak ukur jika aku bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"He? Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau, Shuuzou _-nii_ memberitahuku kelemahan aniki-tachi. Aku kira mereka sempurna dan hebat, tapi kenyataannya mereka punya kelemahan yang membuatku ingin tertawa" Senyuman semakin lebar mengukir di bibir Tetsuya.

"Kau sudah tau kelemahan mereka?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Un, Mengalahkan mereka menjadi jalan untukku agar bisa mandiri dan bebas dari para _bodyguard_ "

"Kau boleh ingin bebas, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau sudah berjuang terlalu keras" Tetsuya mengangguk sekali lagi.

" _Haii_ , _arigatougozaimasu_ atas saranmu, Kagami _-kun_ " Kagami menepuk pelan puncak kepala Tetsuya yang kini lebih tinggi.

Mereka kembali mengikuti acara terakhir dari _Winter Cup_ , ketika tiba giliran Seirin menerima hadiah. Tetsuya menjadi perwakilan untuk menerima piala itu dan mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin. Seluruh pemain ikut bersorak terlebih sang pelatih –Aida Riko- dan mantan _Captain_ mereka –Hyuuga Junpei- yang menjadi penanggung jawab kegiatan _Basketball_ _Club_. Momoi sebagai _manager_ ikut melompat senang, bahkan tak segan merangkul leher Tetsuya dan Kagami bersamaan, mengundang decak iri wanita – wanita yang ada dan berharap bisa bertukar tempat dengan Momoi saat ini juga.

Usai acara penutupan _Winter Cup_ , seluruh pemain mengganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sebelum mereka benar – benar keluar dari ruangan yang disediakan, Tetsuya sempat menarik tangan Momoi dan menyerahkan sertifikat beserta beberapa penghargaan yang sempat ia terima tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

"Dengan ini semuanya lengkapkan, Satsuki?" Tanya Tetsuya lembut.

"Tentu saja, ini sudah lengkap. Aku sudah menyiapkan pita dengan warna terbaru dan bungkus dengan warna yang Tetsu _-kun_ minta." Momoi menampilkan senyuman manisnya, "Tanggal 20 december nanti, aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu, Tetsu _-kun_ "

" _Soukka_ , tapi aku yakin itu terlalu berat. Aku akan meminta Tanaka _-san_ untuk menjemputmu"

"Eh? Apa itu tidak merepotkan Tetsu _-kun_? Aku yakin hari itu semuanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan hari ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou _-san_ kan?" Tetsuya tersenyum simpul.

"Memang ada berapa pelayan di rumahku, Satsuki? Jika hanya Tanaka _-san_ , aku rasa tidak akan berpengaruh. Sei _-nii_ sudah menyuruh Mayuzumi _-san_ untuk menyiapkan segalanya dibantu dengan Mabuchi _-san_ , jadi tak masalah jika Tanaka _-san_ menjemputmu"

"Hm, kalau begitu, aku akan mengenakan pakaian terbaik agar tidak membuatmu malu di pesta meriah itu, Tetsu _-kun_ "

"Aku akan menunggunya" Momoi berniat untuk mengambil tasnya, namun sejenak berbalik saat Tetsuya kembali memanggilnya, "Eum, Satsuki"

" _Haii_?"

"Aku akan menitipkan gaun yang harus kau kenakan saat pesta nanti"

" _Ne_?"

Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya sejenak dengan senyuman simpul mengukir di sana. Tak ingin menjawab sedikitpun rasa penasaran yang tergambar di wajah Satsuki. Tetsuya segera beranjak dan permisi untuk pulang lebih dahulu dengan alasan sudah ditunggu oleh kelima kakaknya yang masih saja _protectif_. Ketika ia keluar dari _Gym_ , Tetsuya bisa melihat surai warna – warni menunggunya di depan sebuah _Limousin_ tanpa peduli akan turunnya salju yang tidak terlalu lebat tapi menumpuk. Begitu sosoknya terlihat, surai kuning langsung berlari dan menubruknya dengan cepat.

"Kau lama sekali Tetsu" Protes sang kakak paling gelap, Daiki.

"Tetsuya _-cchi_ , _Omedetou_. Aku bangga punya adik sepertimu _-ssu_ " Surai kuning-Ryouta sibuk memeluk Tetsuya erat.

"Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat, _Nanodayo_. Jika Tetsuya terkena sesak nafas lagi, aku akan menggantungmu di atap Ryouta" Ancam si surai Hijau-Shintarou sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang tidak turun sama sekali. "Ingat, bukannya aku peduli, hanya antisipasi" Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"He~~ Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lapar dan tak sabar untuk merayakan kemenangan Tetsu _-chin_ " Uapan lembut keluar dari bibir si surai ungu-Atsushi dengan nada malasnya.

"Itu benar, ayo kita pulang Tetsuya. Udara semakin dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Si surai merah-Seijuurou melirik ke arah Ryouta yang masih memeluk si bungsu, "Ryouta, bisa lepaskan Tetsuya _sekarang_?" Aura intimidasi langsung menguar, mau tak mau Ryouta langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memamerkan senyuman yang polos.

" _Gomen-ssu_ , aku hanya memberikan ucapan selamat untuk Tetsuya _-cchi_ " ucapnya ceria.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Aku tak mau Tetsuya jatuh sakit lagi karna di luar terlalu lama" Ucap Seijuurou.

"Aku tak selemah itu, Sei _-nii_ " Sungut Tetsuya memasuki _Limousin_ diikuti kakak-kakak lainnya.

 _Limousin_ yang senantiasa menemani kini sedikit terasa lebih sempit, bukan _Limousin_ yang mengecil tapi para penumpangnya yang sekarang terasa mulai beranjak dewasa dan yang terpenting tinggi mereka diatas 170cm. Mengabaikan rasa sempit, seluruh surai warna –warni terfokus pada sosok pria yang dulu mungil kini sudah menampakkan ketegasan wajah dan bentuk rahang. Bukan lagi bayi kecil yang menjadi incaran cubitan gemas, melainkan sosok yang sekarang lebih pantas disebut pria dewasa.

Meski baru selesai pertandingan dan bau keringat yang menguar meski sudah dikeringkan, tak menyurutkan niat si surai kuning untuk terus memeluk protectif sedangkan yang surai _Navy Blue_ sibuk mengelus surai _baby blue_ hingga menampakkan _badhair_ parah lebih dari biasanya saat ia bangun pagi. Ujung –ujung yang memanjang sontak mencuat di segala area dan membuat penampilannya yang biasa terlihat menggemaskan kini seperti _bad_ _Boy_. Menyadari perubahan yang signifikan pada raut sang adik, Shintarou mengeluarkan sebuah sisir dengan ujungnya bermotif katak kerosuke – _Lucky_ _Item_ Cancer hari ini-

"Berhenti mengelus rambut Tetsuya seperti itu, _Nanodayo_. Kau membuat rambutnya sangat berantakan" Tegur Shintarou dengan tatapan tak pedulinya, "Ryouta, kau bisa pindah tempat duduk? Aku harus merapikan kembali rambut Tetsuya yang berantakan" Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya, ia menaikkan bingkai kacamata hitam sembari menghela nafas pelan, "Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan gaya rambut berantakan, hanya saja itu mengganggu, _Nanodayo_." 3 pasang bola mata berputar malas ayolah, setelah semua yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa kakak mereka ini tak bisa mengurangi sifat _tsundere_ nya?

"Shintarou _-nii_ akan menyisir rambutku?" Tanya Tetsuya polos. Dengan wajah yang lebih tegas dan rambut berantakkan, ekspresi yang diberikan terkesan seperti anak anjing berbulu lebat dan menggemaskan. Shintarou yang tadinya hanya menatap biasa, tak sengaja memberikan warna merah menghias di pipi putihnya.

"Jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu, _Nanodayo_. Tidak sesuai dengan penampilanmu yang beranjak dewasa" Tukas Shintarou mengalihkan perhatian.

"Benarkah aku sudah dewasa?" Kali ini ekspresi wajah Tetsuya berbubah drastis, ada pancaran semangat dibalik punggungnya.

"Yeah, kau sedikit lebih dewasa Tetsu" Daiki berbicara sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Apa itu benar, Sei _-nii_?" kali ini pandangan tetsuya melirik ke arah Seijuurou yang sedari tadi duduk diam dengan tangan yang berlipat dan kaki yang duduk bertumpu.

"Seharusnya kau sudah menyadarinya Tetsuya. Bulan depan usiamu memasuki 18 tahun, berarti kau sudah cukup dewasa bukan" Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Hm, aku rasa sekarang saatnya mengambil keputusan" 5 pasang alis mengernyit bingung, keputusan? Memangnya keputusan apa yang akan diambil si bungsu.

"Keputusan? Keputusan apa Tetsu _-chin_?" Atsushi membuka suara.

"Keputusan untuk mengalahkan kalian saat hari ulang tahunku nanti" Senyuman miring tertoreh dari wajah kelima surai warna – warni, ah, akan tiba juga saat itu ternyata.

"Boleh saja, aku akan mengambil cuti untuk hari spesialmu, Tetsu" Ucap Daiki.

"Aku juga _-ssu_ , aku akan mengosongkan jadwal penerbangan dan beberapa pemotretan untuk iklan _-ssu_ " Ryouta tak kalah semangat.

"Aku akan menyerahkan semua tugasku ke Muro _-chin_ " Atsushi berbicara malas tapi ada keantusiasan disana.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti juga, lagi pula itu masih bulan Januari jadi bisa bersantai sedikit" ucap Seijuurou final. Kini seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Shintarou, merasa dilihat, ia menaikkan bingkai kacamata dengan tangan yang telah selesai menyisir rambut Tetsuya menjadi lebih rapi.

"Hmph, aku akan libur jika tidak ada pasien yang butuh pertolongan, _Nanodayo_ "

"YOSH! Bagaimana kalau ulang tahunmu kali ini kita rayakan besar-besaran _-ssu_? Aku akan memesan pakaian yang terbaik dengan _designer_ kelas dunia _-ssu_ " Ryouta bersemangat.

"Jangan berlebihan Ryouta _-nii_ , lebih baik siapkan hadiah untuk Sei _-nii_." Celetuk Tetsuya.

"Itu mudah Tetsuya _-cchi_ , Sei _-nii_ akan menerima apapun yang kita berikan. Benarkan Sei _-nii_?" Tanya Si surai kuning semangat.

"Ku rasa begitu" Seijuurou berbicara seadanya.

"Soal hadiah, apa kau sudah menyiapkannya Tetsu?" Tetsuya menggangguk.

"Sudah, dan ku titipkan pada Satsuki. Saat pesta nanti, dia akan datang membawa hadiah dariku untuk Sei _-nii_ " Seijuurou tersenyum puas, memang adiknya yang satu ini berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Apa hadiah yang akan kau berikan, Tetsu _-chin_?" Tetsuya tersenyum jahil, wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum senang sekaligus tak ingin melewatkan ekspresinya yang langka.

"Rahasia"

_ooOOOoo_

Ada yang berbeda saat mengunjungi 'AKASHI PURPLE', Restoran bintang lima yang dikelola oleh Akash Atsushi dan berhasil menjadi restoran termewah di Jepang. Jika biasanya restoran itu ramai dengan pelanggan yang ingin makan, kali ini restoran itu dipenuhi oleh para tamu yang luar biasa. Dari berbagai macam pekerjaan hingga orang-orang penting di negeri. Para pria dan wanita datang dengan pakaian terbaik mereka, tak luput benda-benda bermerek tertempel di tubuh seolah memberi petunjuk identitas mereka dalam masyarakat.

Mobil-mobil mewah seketika memenuhi _basem_ _e_ _n_ _t_ dan juga tempat parkir, bahkan ada pula yang rela parkir di tempat lain karna tidak kebagian tempat. Para wanita bersuami terlihat mengenakan gaun mewah dengan berlian di beberapa bagian tubuh dan mengungkapkan sekaya apa suaminya. Para pria beristri juga tak kalah berpenampilan menarik, sepatu berkilat, jam tangan merek dan jas yang terbuat dari kain mahal. Para gadis berpakaian seanggun dan secantik mungkin, berharap bisa menggandeng salah satu dari keenam pria yang menyandang marga Akashi, sedangkan yang laki-laki memilih memakai pakaian yang rapi untuk membuat penampilannya tak kalah dengan sang tuan rumah.

Saat memasuki pintu utama, para tamu disambut dengan _red_ karpet dan para pelayan yang mengenakan Kimono sebagai penyambut. Di dalam ruangan utama, terdapat segala jenis makanan. Mulai dari pembuka, utama sampai penutup. Beberapa bir juga tersedia untuk pria dewasa serta jus bagi yang tidak bisa mabuk. Mewah dan berkelas, satu hal yang menggambarkan untuk pesta pria berusia 28 tahun yang sudah mapan.

Pertama kali yang terlihat diantara kumpulan tamu adalah Akashi Shintarou yang menyambut sekaligus berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa tamu yang datang. Rambut hijaunya dibuat sedemikian rupa, tak lupa ia mengenakan jas berwarna cream dengan liris hijau lembut, sangat pas dengan sosoknya yang perfectionis dan juga tampan. Beruntunglah Lucky itemnya hari ini adalah dasi dengan warna hijau bergaris jadi bisa dipadukan dengan jas yang ia kenakan.

Di sudut lain, Akashi Atsuhi sedang memeriksa beberapa makanan penutup yang sudah tersusun rapi. Takut-takut kalau ada yant tidak sesuai dan mengecewakan para tamu yang datang. Niatnya seperti itu, tapi namanya juga pecinta makanan, sesekali Atsushi mengambil _Cheese_ _Cake_ dan memakannya dalam sekali suapan. Beberapa gadis melihatnya hanya tersenyum, dengan stelan jas hitam bercampur Ungu, dasi yang melingkar rapi tapi saat makan ia terkesan hati-hati dan tak ingin mengotori jasnya. Sangat lucu dan terksesan polos meskipun usianya sudah 26 tahun 2 bulan lalu.

Di tempat lainnya, ah atau tepatnya dimana banyak kumpulan gadis-gadis yang mengenakan pakaian ketat serta beberapa lainnya sibuk memamerkan benda _favorite_ Pria bersurai _Navy Blue_ , Akashi Daiki duduk manis dan meminum jus jeruknya santai. Seperti mendapatkan pancaran dan angin Surga, fikiran Daiki melayang ntah kemana terlebih biasanya ia hanya bisa melihat hanya dari majalah yang ia beli, kini sang model sudah berdiri di depannya sembari tersenyum. Wanita yang ia kenal dengan sebutan Horikita Mai atau sering dipanggil Mai- _chan_ oleh Daiki berdiri dengan gaun sebatas lutut dengan dua tali yang mengikat di bagian leher. Punggung putih terekspos sempurna terlebih gaun itu terlihat bolong pada bagian perut hingga belahan dada atas.

Pemandangan realita yang gratis bukan? Daiki tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli majalah yang berisi model yang selalu dipujanya. Pria yang mengenakan stelan kemeja _Navy Blue_ dengan dua kancing terbuka tanpa mengenakan dasi namun karismanya terlihat dari jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Kedua mata Daiki sangat berbinar ketika fokusnya hanya pada Mai- _chan_ seorang, jika saja sebuah suara cempreng tidak menganggunya.

Di atas panggung, surai kuning mencuat dengan kacamata hitam dan pakaian nyentrik meski masih dalam taham formal. Jas putih dengan kemeja kuning yang dimodifikasi serta tambahan dasi kupu-kupu bergaris membuat sang model dengan nama Akashi Ryouta jauh lebih tampan dari yang terlihat di majalah. Suara cempreng yang biasanya hanya digunakan untuk berteriak kini digunakan untuk hal yang mungkin berguna untuk pesta. Ketika musik berbunyi, Akashi Ryouta langsung menyumbangkan suaranya. Lagu yang dibawakan adalah lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan bersama si bungsu dan lainnya dengan judul _Regal_ _Generation_ versi Ryouta sendiri.

Sang bintang dalam acara ini terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa kolega penting, di tangannya terdapat gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah kental. Surai merah yang ditata rapi bercampur dengan jas marun dan jas berwarna terang membuat penampilan pemilik AKASHI CORP semakin berkarisma. Akashi Seijuurou, sang bintang dalam pesta ini malah sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang yang menguntungkan.

Contohnya Akabane Karma pemimpin baru Akabane Group yang baru – baru ini menjalin kerjasama. Ada pula Yagami Tomoe, mantan pelari _Stride_ yang kini sukses dengan pabrik rotinya dan memperkenalkan sang adik Yagami Riku yang merupakan pemilik dari pabrik rotinya. Tak hanya itu, salah satu pemilik sekolah sekaligus _entert_ _i_ _aiment_ terkenal, Shining Saotome juga datang. Kepala kepolisian Jepang, Ichinose Guren dan wakilnya, Hiiragi Sinya juga datang. Kurang apa lagi pesta ini? Sangat meriah dan menjadi tempat bertemunya semua orang-orang penting.

Lain hal dengan kelima kakaknya, si bungsu Akashi Tetsuya sibuk memperhatikan jam tangan berlapis emas yang dibelikan Seijuurou sebagai kado natal yang melingkar ditangannya. Rambut _Baby blue_ tersisir rapi ke atas, kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna Merah gelap dan hitam berpadu dengan rompi _Baby blue_ lembut dan celana hitam panjang, tak luput sepatu yang senada dengan kemeja menjadikan penampilannya ciri khas remaja yang beranjak 18 tahun. Tidak terlalu formal namun terkesan cassual untuk sebuah pesta mewah. Siapa yang menyangka si bungsu akan berpenampilan sedikit berbeda.

Jangan salah, ini semua adalah usulan dari Ryouta sang model yang tak ingin adiknya digodai oleh wanita yang lebih tua dan salahkan Daiki yang turut menyetujuinya. Rambut yang biasanya hanya disisir, kini di tata hingga membuatnya terlihat tampan juga memikat. Para tamu yang melihat Tetsuya sebenarnya sedikit mencuri pandang, ingin menegur tapi takut salah jika itu bukan si bungsu. Alasannya klise, hanya Tetsuya yang tidak mengenakan Jas sedangkan kelima kakaknya mengenakan jas. Tetsuya mengetuk ujung sepatunya tak sabar, seharusnya orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang, tapi kenapa belum?

"T-Tetsu _-kun_?" Tetsuya tersentak mendengar suara familiar yang daritadi ditunggungya. Senyuman lega kini terbentuk dibibir Tetsuya saat melihat kedatangan gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga, Satsuki. Kau bawa pesananku?" Momoi Satsuki, gadis yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Anggukan pasti diberikan dan gadis itu melirik ke arah Tanaka dan Mabuchi serta beberapa pelayan yang membawa 4 kotak besar hadiah dari Tetsuya untuk Seijuurou.

"Tentu saja" Momoi menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk. Acara akan segera dimulai" Momoi mengangguk dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Tetsuya yang kini terlihat lebih tinggi padahal Momoi sudah mengenakan _Heels_ 7 Cm.

Seluruh fokus tertuju pada Tetsuya, ayolah, imajer hati retak bertebaran dimana-mana. Ada yang menyesal tidak menegur Tetsuya yang sedari tadi sendiri, ada pula yang baru menyadari ketampanan Tetsuya namun patah hati saat ada gadis lain yang merangkul manja tangan Tetsuya. Ada pula sorot mata yang kagum dengan gadis bersurai pink itu, patah hati karna pilihan Tetsuya bergitu cantik. Gaun panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjang Momoi berwarna biru lembut nyaris seperti _baby blue_ pucat dengan tambahan kelopak mawar diantara kain-kain yang menjuntai.

Pinggang yang ramping berhias mutiara kecil-kecil namun melingkar, belum lagi pada bagian dada terdapat lipatan kain serupa milik Cinderella namun sedikit modifikasi. Lengan Momoi bebas tanpa tertutup kecuai Bahu kanan yang terdapan bagian lengan yang dibiarkan menjuntai. Kalung berlian berbentuk kelopak mawar dengan gantungan huruf T&S menjadi identitas jika ia adalah milik seorang Akashi Tetsuya.

Mengganggu atau mencibir, sama saja mencari mati karna seluruh orang penting ada disini, oh atau masih ada lupa jika putri seorang mafia dan sekaligus istri dari kepala Yakuza di Jepang ikut bergabung di pesta ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichijou Chitoge dan Ichijou Raku, pesta di restoran mewah ini bisa jadi debu hanya dalam waktu sekejab dan dipastikan hanya orang-orang yang tidak bersalah yang akan selamat. Abaikan Ichinose Guren dan Hiiragi Sinya, bahkan Daiki juga bakalan angkat tangan atau mungkin ikut membasmi.

Ketika suara MC menginterupsi, seluruh tamu yang datang langsung mendekat ke arah panggung karna itu pertanda acara akan segera dimulai. Kue raksasa buatan Atsushi dengan warna merah dari _Strawberry_ terlihat sangat mewah. Nama si sulung sampai si bungsu tercetak, bahkan ada miniatur wajah mereka dan menjadi gambaran jika mereka adalah saudara yang saling membutuhkan. Angka 28 pada puncak menjadi penunjuk berapa usia si sulung.

Tidak seperti pesta dengan tiupan lilin yang biasa terjadi, melainkan ucapan terima kasih serta harapan untuk hidup kedepannya menjadi semakin baik. Segelas cairan berwarna merah diangkat setinggi mungkin untuk saling bersulang sebagai simbolis untuk kebahagiaan si Akashi sulung. Wajah – wajah dengan senyuman bahagia menghias di setiap tamu yang datang. Si sulung yang masih berdiri diatas panggung mulai berjalan mendekati kue raksasa buatan adiknya, memotongnya sedikit dan mencicipi dengan sendok khusus sebagai simbolis ucapan terima kasih yang sangat dalam untuk adiknya yang berwarna ungu itu.

Sisa kue yang belum dipotong, Seijuurou serahkan pada para chef lainnya untuk di potong dan dibagikan pada tamu yang datang. Kegiatan pesta berlanjut hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi dari sisi kanan panggung. Pria dengan tinggi 178 Cm berdiri di dekat sebuah piano besar berwarna hitam nan mewah memandang Seijuurou dengan sebuah senyuman bangga. Pengeras suara digenggam lembut sementara matanya fokus pada sang kakak.

" _Tanjoubi_ _omedetou_ , Sei _-nii_ " Ucapan itu meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Tetsuya, ada kehangatan tak kasat mata yang terlihat di mata Seijuurou. Mata _baby blue_ yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan sang ibu kini terlihat jelas di mata si bungsu yang semakin dewasa.

" _Arigatou_ , Tetsuya" Jawab Seijuurou pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh sebagian orang.

"Maaf jika aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah mewah seperti para tamu dan _Aniki Tachi_ " Tetsuya diam sejenak, "Lagi pula, apa yang selama ini Sei _-nii_ inginkan selalu Sei _-nii_ dapatkan. Hanya saja…" Tetsuya melirik ujung sepatunya, menimang-nimang dan mengumpulkan sebuah keberanian, "Aku ingin Sei _-nii_ mendengarkan hadiah dariku"

Tetsuya melangkah pelan menuju piano yang ada di dekatnya, duduk di depan barisan _tuth_ berwarna putih dan hitam. _Microfon_ sudah terpasang tepat di depan wajahnya dan menjadikan suaranya bisa terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jemari putih itu mulai menempel di beberapa bagian tuth piano, tarikan nafas pelan ia lakukan secara perlahan untuk menetralkan rasa gugup yang entah sejak kapan menyerang. Para tamu dan kelima kakaknya terlihat memandang Tetsuya dengan rasa penasaran yang sama, pasalnya mereka tak pernah tau jika si bungsu bisa memainkan benda yang nyaris tak pernah Tetsuya sentuh.

Ketika keyakinan sudah menggelayut di hatinya, Tetsuya mulai menarikan jari jemarinya di atas tuth piano. Melody lembut mulai mengalun perlahan, bukan sebuah alunan yang biasa terdengar. Rasanya musik itu belum pernah mereka dengar sama sekali, tidak, memang belum pernah mereka dengar. Bahkan sang _composer_ terkenal seperti Arima Kouse juga belum pernah mendengar alunan yang mulai menghipnotis itu.

Tak berselang lama, suara si bungsu terdengar diikuti beberapa band pengiring yang sengaja Seijuurou sewa untuk pesta ulang tahunnya. Suara si bungsu sangat berbeda dari yang pernah terdengar, lembut juga terselib nada berat di sana. Sangat berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang memiliki suara berat yang tipis, Ryouta dengan nada terkadang cempreng, Daiki yang _manly_ , Shintarou yang masih sering terkesan _tsundere_ saat bernyanyi sekalipun dan mungkin suara Atsushi yang berubah 180 derajat saat bernyanyi, suara malasnya nyaris hilang.

Selesai bernyanyi, Tetsuya berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah para tamu dan juga kakak-kakaknya yang memberikan tepuk tangan serta teriakkan kuat bak melihat sebuah mini konser. Tetsuya mendekat ke arah Seijuurou dan tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia bisa memperlihatkan pada kakak sulungnya jika ia juga bisa memainkan Piano sama seperti Seijuurou, bahkan bisa fokus bernyanyi sambil terus memainkan piano dengan jemarinya.

"Itu adalah hadiah dariku. Lagu yang ku ciptakan untuk Sei _-nii_ dengan judul _Boku No Omoi_." Tetsuya menunduk sejenak, mengumpulkan sedikit nafas untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, "M-Mungkin masih tersengar amatir, t-tapi aku harap Sei _-nii_ suka" Oh _Shit_! Tetsuya bisa gugup juga saat ini, sejak kapan ia belajar bahasa gagu seperti itu di depan kakaknya? Tetsuya memalingkan wajah, tak berani menatap kakaknya karna apa yang ia lakukan itu sangat memalukan. Namun, ketika tubuhnya ditarik dalam pelukkan hangat sang kakak yang kini tingginya tak terlalu jauh darinya, membuat Tetsuya sadar jika kakaknya itu sangat menyukai hadiahnya.

" _Arigatou_ Tetsuya, itu lagu yang indah." Seijuurou melepaskan pelukkannya, "Aku tak menyangka jika kau bisa memainkan Piano itu, setau Nii _-san_ kau Cuma bisa memainkan Gitar dan Violin" Tetsuya ingat, dia sering mencuri waktu di sekolah untuk belajar musik dengan guru musiknya, bahkan sering meminta Tanaka mendatangkan guru privat tanpa diketahui kelima kakaknya yang selalu sibuk.

"Bukankah itu tak penting Nii _-san_ , lagi pula" Tetsuya memberikan senyuman kebanggaannya, senyuman yang membuat Seijuurou mengernyit heran, "Aku berhasil mengalahkan Sei _-nii_ di bidang musik"

Bola mata Seijuurou membulat, kenapa ia tak sadar jika ini adalah serangan pertama dari si bungsu dengan alibi sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Ck, rasanya Seijuurou seperti membuka sebuah kotak kado yang terlihat bagus nan mewah namun berisi mainan yang bisa saja membunuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Seijuurou memang ahli memainkan alat musik, tapi sayangnya ia belum pernah menciptakan sebuah lagu dan Si bungsu berhasil menciptakan sebuah lagu layaknya orang profesional. Ah ya, ini bukan hanya kekalahannya sendiri, Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou dan Atsushi juga kalah secara bersamaan. Poin pertama yang Tetsuya dapatkan untuk melampaui kakak-kakaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau soal ini, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou penuh selidik. Mata Tetsuya melirik ke arah pria tinggi berambut hitam yang sibuk memberi makan seekor anjing berwarna hitam putih yang diberi nama _Nigou_.

"Shuuzou _-nii_ yang memberitahuku soal ini" Mata Seijuurou menyipit menatap Nijimura Shuuzou yang masih santai bermain dengan _Nigou_ di tengah pesta, tak memperdulikan Stelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih terlihat kusut karna ia sedang berjongkok untuk mengelus bulu lebat sang anjing.

"Hm, baiklah, kau menang Tetsuya. Tapi kemenanganmu kali ini belum tentu membuat _Nii-san_ berubah pikiran untuk mengizinkanmu kuliah di _Harvard_ "

"Tenang saja Sei _-nii_ , masih banyak cara untuk mengalahkan Sei _-nii_ "

Tetsuya tersenyum jahil melihat Seijuurou mulai memasang wajah was-was. Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi dan Ryouta merasakan jika si bungsu sudah menyiapkan berbagai rencana untuk mengalahkan mereka. Satu hal yang mereka takutkan adalah keinginan Tetsuya jika berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua.

'Tetsuya sudah berniat untuk kuliah di Universitas _Harvard_ dan ingin hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan dari kelima kakaknya.'

Oh Ayolah, Tetsuya memiliki tubuh yang sangat lemah bahkan ia masih sering terjatuh walau tak sesering dulu. Sejauh ini, selama musim dingin ia gampang terkena flue dan demam. Jika saja hari ini Tetsuya tak beristirahat total, jangan harap ia bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tapi seorang Akashi Tetsuya memang keras kepala dan lihatlah, tekadnya sudah bulat dan ia berhasil mengalahkan tubuhnya yang lemah. Sekarang Tetsuya tinggal menghitung hari untuk bisa mengalahkan kelima kakaknya, ia sudah siap dengan semuanya.

"Bersiap-siaplah, _aniki-tachi_ "

_ooOOOoo_

Tetsuya berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Akashi dengan kaki yang mengetuk lantai karna tak sabar. Tangan kanan memegang sebuah koper yang cukup besar sementara tangan kiri sibuk menyentuh layar _Smartphone_ nya. Dengan stelan jaket berhoodie warna putih dan kaos merah marun dan celana berwarna biru pucat serta sepatu putih, Tetsuya siap untuk segera berangkat ke suatu tempat. Helaian _Baby blue_ yang beberapa waktu lalu memanjang, kini sedikit dipangkas untuk mengurangi bedhair saat bangun pagi. Tangan kiri Tetsuya yang putih kini memakai sebuah gelang berwarna hitam, ada rajutan marga yang ia sandang – Hadiah ulang tahun dari pelayan pribadinya, Tanaka.

Tetsuya kembali melirik jam tangannya, sepertinya kelima kakaknya sengaja memperlambat dirinya. Ayolah, sebentar lagi pesawat yang akan membawanya ke USA akan segera berangkat, dan kelima kakaknya belum juga keluar untuk mengantarkannya menuju bandara. Tetsuya berani bertaruh jika kelima kakaknya sengaja melakukan ini agar ia tak jadi berangkat. Tentu saja, kelima kakaknya masih belum menerima kekalahan yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat Tetsuya lakukan.

Ah ya, beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepat di bulan Januari setelah perayaan Tahun baru, Tetsuya mulai melakukan serangannya. Mengalahkan kelima kakaknya dengan menggunakan kelemahan mereka. Di mulai dari mengalahkan Atsushi dalam hal memasukan benang ke Jarum, lalu membuat makanan penutup dengan bahan utama Vanila Milkshake, tak hanya itu, Tetsuya sengaja membawa Atsushi ke taman burung dan alhasil, kakaknya itu lari ketakutan saat melihat burung gagak yang dibiarkan terbang bebas di dalam sangkar raksasa. Atsushi langsung menyerah kalah.

Kedua ia mengalahkan Shintarou dalam hal mencari Lucky Item tercepat, lalu ia mengajak Shintarou yang sudah jelas seorang dokter untuk membantu mengerjalan ratusan soal yang berhubungan dengan Sains. Karna terlalu percaya diri atau memang karna ia percaya dengan pensil dewa pemalas, Shintarou kalah 7 poin dari Tetsuya sebentar lagi lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atasnya. Sama Seperti Atsushi yang takut pada burung gagak, Shintarou juga takut dengan kucing, Tetsuya menjahili Shintarou saat sedang duduk di ruang tamu, ia membawa seekor kucing berwarna putih dan mengelus bulunya tepat di samping Shintarou. Karna terkejut, tak sengaja Shintarou melompat dan mendapatkan sebuah cakaran pada lengan karna tak sengaja membuat kucing di pangkuan Tetsuya terjatuh ke tubuhnya. Shintarou langsung mengangkat bendera putih untuk mengaku kalah.

Ketiga Daiki, agak sulit mengalah kakaknya yang sedari dulu selalu mencetak point tertinggi dalam olah raga basket. Tetsuya sempat emutar otak, dan siapa sangka kakaknya itu sangat lemah dalam soal Matematika. Tetsuya dengan mudah mengalahkan Daiki dengan mengandalkan soal Matematika, namun ada lagi yang membuat Tetsuya harus tertawa karna kakaknya yang paling gelap itu paling tidak suka dengan Lebah tapi menyukai madunya. Saat Shuuzou mengajaknya untuk mengambil madu di peternakan lebah hutan milik keluarga Asahina. Daiki ketakutan dan berlari sekncang mungkin sambil berteriak jika dia kalah, bahkan dia rela membakar semua majalah Mai-chan asalkan tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di peternakan lebah.

Diantara semuanya, Ryoutalah yang paling mudah dikalahkan, bahkan hanya sekali serangan ia mengaku kalah. Bagaimana tidak, Tetsuya menyuruh Ryouta untuk membantunya menanam pohon Bonsai sebagai tambahan koleksi di taman belakang, tapi hasilnnya Ryouta lari sambil menangis saat melihat cacing tanah menggeliat di tangan Tetsuya. Padahal, cacing sangat membantu untuk membuat tanah menjadi subur, tapi kakaknya itu malah berlari sambil menangis seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan melihat hantu. Tetsuya tak menerima ucapan Ryouta yang mengaku kalah di awal, akhirnya ia bertekad mengalahkan kakaknya untuk menjadi sampul disalah satu majalah yang cukup terkenal.

Dengan bantuan Shuuzou yang mengambil gambar, Tetsuya berpose layaknya _badboy_ dengan rambut yang terangkat naik, kerabu palsu di telinga dan aksesoris berbau tengkorak menempel di tubuhnya. Jangan lupa jaket kulit dan riasan yang membuatnya terlihat sangar juga membuat para gadis mimisan di tempat. Foto itu sukses membuat Tetsuya menjadi model pada sampul bagian depan dan profil lengkap Tetsuya tercetak di dua lembar halaman penuh. Ryouta hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding karna melihat Tetsuya berada di bagian sampul majalah terkenal yang ia sendiri gagal menjadi sampulnya dan hanya mengisi satu halaman mengenai profilnya.

Tinggal satu orang lagi, Kakak sulung yang selalu mengatakan dirinya selalu benar dan tak akan pernah kalah. Jangan lupakan semboyan yang selalu ia pegang teguh dari sang ayah yang telah tiada. Kemenangan adalah segalanya, pemenang akan mengukir sejarah sedangkan pecundang akan dilupakan. Sulit mengalahkan si sulung yang memiliki segudang prestasi dengan kelemahan yang sulit dideteksi. Meski Tetsuya sempat mengalahkannya dalam soal musik, tapi nyatanya Seijuurou telah menyiapkan segala hal agar Tetsuya tak bisa mengalahkannya.

Sepandai-pandainya Tupai melompat, pasti pernah jatuh juga. Pribahasa yang cocok mengungkapkan sisi lain dari seorang Seijuurou. Ketika Tetsuya bermain bersama _Nigou_ dan kelima kakaknya, Tetsuya mengajarkan _Nigou_ bermain dengan kayu dan beberapa mainan anjing lainnya. Tawa renyah seketika keluar saat _Nigou_ berlari kencang sembari menangkap tongkat yang dilempar. Karna tak ingin hanya menonton dan diam, Seijuurou berinisiatif untuk ikut bermain dan sedikit melatih _Nigou_ belajar melompat tinggi dengan menggunakan alat khusus yang baru mereka beli.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau _Nigou_ kita ajarkan melompat menggunakan alat ini" Tetsuya mengangguk pelan, menandakan ia setuju.

"Boleh saja Sei _-nii_ , aku akan mengajarinya" Tetsuya dengan semangat memanggil _Nigou_ sebelum suara Ryouta dan Daiki melengking karna _Nigou_ berlari menjauh ke arah Atsushi.

" _Nigou_ , tunggu _-ssu_." Teriak Ryouta dengan susah payah karna _Nigou_ berlari kencang sementara Atsushi dengan sengaja memperlebar jarak.

" _Hora_! Atsushi _-nii_ , berhenti memperlebar jarak. Kami susah mengejar _Nigou_!" Desah Daiki frustasi.

"He~~ _Nigou_ yang mengejarku, jadi ini bukan salahku~" Ucap Daiki malas tapi tetap saja terus memperlebar jarak hingga panggilan Tetsuya membuat _Nigou_ berhenti berlari.

Melihat _Nigou_ yang berhenti tiba-tiba, sontak Daiki ikut berhenti hingga tak sengaja Ryouta yang di belakangnya menubruk Daiki yang tak siap. Tak perlu ditanya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tentu saja Daiki dan Ryouta jatuh bersamaan dengan bertumpu. Protesan keberatan dari Daiki dan Suara Ryouta yang merasa tak bersalah menjadi pemandangan yang lucu, terlebih _Nigou_ dengan santai berlari melewati dua orang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Sampai pada tuannya, _Nigou_ merasakan tangan putih itu mengelus bulunya yang tebal dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bagus _Nigou_ , sekarang kita belajar untuk melompat tinggi dengan alat ini" Tetsuya menunjukkan alat khusus yang dimaksud, _Nigou_ menggonggong bertanda ia antusias. Sekali lagi elusan di dapat oleh anjing yang sudah kelihatan lebih besar, bukan lagi _Puppy_ yang masih kecil. Baru akan mulai mengajari _Nigou_ melompat, Seijuurou mencegahnya.

"Boleh Sei _-nii_ yang mengajarkan _Nigou_ , Tetsuya?" Tetsuya mengernyit bingung, sejak kapan kakak sulungnya peduli terhadap hewan peliharaan? Biasanya kakaknya hanya suka melihat saat Tetsuya mengajari _Nigou_ sesuatu, tapi kali ini berbeda. Baiklah, mungkin sebuah kesempatan untuk Tetsuya.

"Bisa saja, Sei _-nii_. Tapi ini akan jadi pertandingan untuk kita berdua"

"Pertandingan?" Dahi Seijuurou mengernyit, ayolah, dia tak sebodoh itu.

"Sei _-nii_ tau maksudku" Tantang Tetsuya, senyuman remeh didapat.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah untuk kalah Tetsuya"

"Tidak akan, lagi pula Sei _-nii_ ingat kan hadiah ulang tahun Sei _-nii_ kemarin?" Bagaimana bisa lupa, Seijuurou sangat ingat hadiah berupa lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Tetsuya khusus untuknya dan kotak – kotak besar beririsi Piala yang total jumlahnya sama bahkan lebih seperti kelima kakaknya.

Kotak-kotak piala yang menjadikan si bungsu setara dengan kelima kakak-kakaknya yang sudah sukses terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saat itu Tetsuya mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan atau memang karna prestasinya sedikit lebih baik, total pialanya lebih sekitar 10 buah dan itu melampaui Seijuurou. Senyuman Tetsuya seketika mengembang lebar mengetahui hal itu, lemari prestasi yang selama ini kosong kini terisi penuh bahkan berlebih hingga tidak muat. Sungguh, siapapun akan sadar jika keluarga Akashi itu sudah semakin kuat bahkan tak tertembus.

Seijuurou mengambil langkah untuk mendekati _Nigou_ , bermaksud mengelus bulu tebal berwarna hitam lembuut yang terawat. Bulu _Nigou_ sangat bersih, bahkan terkesan harum karna perawatannya tak kalah dari perawatan tubuh manusia, jadi jangan heran jika banyak yang menyukai anjing imut itu, bahkan ekspresi wajah _Nigou_ terkadang mirip dengan ekspresi wajah Tetsuya sehingga membuat keempat kakaknya menatap gemas. Memang _Nigou_ Anjing yang pintar juga penurut, hanya saja itu tak berlaku bagi Seijuurou.

 _Nigou_ dengan pintarnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan tak ingin disentuh oleh Seijuurou. Sesekali Seijuurou mencoba membuat _Nigou_ mengikuti dirinya, tapi sayangnya _Nigou_ menolak. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian kelima adik Seijuurou, ayolah sejak kapan si tuan Absolut terlihat memalukan hanya karna seekor anjing? Tak menyerah, Seijuurou mencoba menarik perhatian _Nigou_ dengan melempar tongkat kayu, tapi sayangnya _Nigou_ tak ingin mengejarnya sama sekali.

Okey, Cukup sudah! Perempatan merah muncul di pipi, dahi dan punggung tangan Seijuurou, ia membenci anjing yang tidak menurut dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Karna kesalnya, Seijuurou bahkan sempat menghembus nafas kesal dan menyuruh Tetsuya untuk mengajari _Nigou_. Parahnya, _Nigou_ mau berlatih melompat bahkan terlihat sangat lincah bermain dengan tuan yang bersurai warna-warni kecuali warna merah. Saat itulah, kelima putra keluarga Akashi mengetahui si sulung punya kelemahan dalam mengajari hewan peliharaan dan setibanya di rumah, sang kepala pelayan –Mabuchi- memberitahu jika si sulung payah dalam mengendalikan hewan, termasuk si kuda kesayangan yang diberi nama Yukimaru.

Butuh waktu sekitar 1 tahun penuh bagi Seijuurou bisa mengendalikan Yukimaru padahal Yukimaru termasuk kuda terpintar di jenisnya dna merupakan hadiah dari sang ibu. Sontak saja cerita itu membuat tawa Daiki dan Ryouta menggelegar diseluruh ruangan, Shintarou terlihat menggembungkan pipi sembari memalingkan wajah agar tak terlihat menahan tawa. Atsushi sendiri terlihat membelakangi Seijuurou untuk mengeluarkan tawanya. Tetsuya? Jangan tanya, ia tertawa puas bersama Daiki dan Ryouta. Jika saja aura gelap kakaknya tak keluar, mungkin mereka akan terawa semalaman karna kelemahan kakaknya yang konyol, alhasil mereka segera berlari menuju kamar masing-masing untuk kembali tertawa sambil berguling di tempat tidur _King Size-_ nya masing-masing.

Sekarang, setelah berulang kali mengalahkan kakak-kakaknya dan telah berhasil mendapatkan tiket menuju USA untuk kuliah di universitas teranama _Harvard_ , Tetsuya harus merasa jengkel setengah mati karna kakak-kakaknya masih tak setuju dengan keputusannya. Tetsuya terus melirik detikkan jarum jam dengan delikan tajam, berharap waktu berhenti sepersekian detik untuk menunggu keberangkatan pesawat yang akan membawanya ke USA. Sekian kalinya Tetsuya menghela nafas dan akhirnya kelima kakaknya keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Apa kami membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Tetsuya?" Si sulung membuka suara sementara perempatan sudah muncul di dahi kanan si bungsu.

"Menurut Sei _-nii_?" Tanya Tetsuya kesal.

" _Sumanai_ , persiapan ini membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Seijuurou dengan senyuman tulus meski di mata Tetsuya senyuman itu penuh dengan makna tersembunyi.

"Baiklah, aku memafkan Sei – nii dan Nii _-san_ Tachi. Sekarang bisa antarkan aku ke bandara? Aku tak ingin ketinggalan pesawat, masih banyak yang harus ku lakukan sebelum mulai masuk kuliah" Sungut Tetsuya.

"Tenang saja _-ssu_ , kami akan membantumu _-ssu_ " Mulut Tetsuya terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan Ryouta yang diiringi beberapa pelayan yang mengemasi 5 buah koper ukuran besar.

"Rumah kita di sana sudah di bersihkan oleh beberapa pelayan, jadi kita tinggal bersantai disana, Tetsu" Daiki memberikan cengiran khas, oh kakaknya sedang memikirkan hal aneh rupanya di negara sana.

"Hm, aku juga sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan, jadi untuk makanan serahkan saja padaku" Nada malas Atsushi membuat ekspresi datar Tetsuya semakin datar. Imajer kekesalan timbul seiring dengan prempatan merah yang semakin banyak timbul di wajah Tetsuya.

"Peralatan kedokteran di sana jauh lengkap _Nanodayo_ , bukannya aku ingin ikut, hanya saja ada dokter di sana yang ingin bertemu denganku, _Nanodayo_ " Alasan tak masuk akal keluar dari bibir Shintarou dan di tanggapi dengan tatapan datar dari Tetsuya.

"Kau dengar, Tetsuya. Kami akan ikut ke USA, dan mungkin akan tinggal disana bersamamu. Kalaupun kau ketinggalan pesawat, Nii _-san_ sudah menyiapkan pesawat pribadi dengan Ryouta yang menjadi pilot untuk mengantarkan kita semua ke sana"

Cukup! Tetsuya sudah cukup jengah dengan sikap kakak-kakaknya yang semakin _over protectif_ dan menyebabkan kesabaran Tetsuya terkikis habis. Sebelum kakak-kakaknya melangkah dan merangkulnya, sebuah cetusan keluar dari bibir Tetsuya dan membungkam kelima kakaknya dalam sekejab.

"Nii _-san_ Tachi menyebalkan!" Ekspresi bahagia yang terlihat di wajah kelima kakaknya sontak mengendur secara perlahan. "Aku memilih _Harvard_ untuk bisa mandiri, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Dengusan terdengar, "Tanaka _-san_ dan beberapa Maid maupun buttler sudah dipersiapkan untukku. Aku juga sudah membeli sebuah apartemen di dekat kampus, jadi ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku tercukupi tanpa bantuan _Nii-san_ _Tachi_ " Putus Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana soal kesehatan, _Nanodayo_ " Tanya Shintarou dengan sedikit Modus.

"Tidak masalah, bukannya teman Shintarou _-nii_ ada yang bekerja di sana. Kalau aku tidak salah namanya Irie Nawaki, dokter dari Jepang yang juga bekerja di sana. Aku tak perlu khawati soal kesehatan." Atsushi berniat menyela, namun tatapan tajam Tetsuya membungkamnya, "jangan khawatir soal makanan, maid dan buttler bisa menyiapkannya untukku" Okey, menyerah adalah kata yang tabu untuk kelima surai warna – warni jika menyangkut si bungsu. Si sulung mulai bertindak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalahkan aku sekali lagi dan kau boleh pergi" Imajer kekesalan semakin memuncak di dahi Tetsuya. Kakaknya yang satu ini semakin menjengkelkan.

"Aku sedang tak punya waktu untuk bermain shogi ataupun berpacu kuda, aku tak punya waktu Sei _-nii_ "

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tak tunda keberangkatanmu dan kalahkan aku dengan caramu memimpin sebuah usaha hingga sukses?" Bohlam lampu seketika berpijar di atas kepala Tetsuya, kenapa ia bisa lupa jika ia masih punya satu senjata lagi.

"Aku sudah melakukannya" Tetsuya melirik ke arah Tanaka, "Tanaka _-san_ , bisa ambilkan tabletku?" Tanaka mengerti dan mengangguk.

" _Haii_ , Tetsuya- _sama_ " Tanaka menyerahkan benda petak yang berukuran lebih besar dari _Smartphone_. Tetsuya segera menyentuh layar dan membuka sebuah aplikasi, ketika sampai pada tujuannya ia memperlihatkan data statistik pada kelima kakaknya.

"Ini adalah data statistik dari _Basketball Caffee_ yang ku bangun ulang. Dengan bantuan dari teman-teman dan Senpai juga para _Kouhai_ , _Basketball Caffee_ kembali berjalan. Aku berperan sebagai Manager yang mengatur segalanya dan bertanggung jawab atas kelangsungan _Basketball_ _Caff_ _e_ _e_." Tetsuya berhenti sejenak, "Sekarang aku alihkan ke Hyuuga _-senpai_ untuk mengaturnya, Aida _-senpai_ sebagai supervisor yang mengatur jalan kerja pelayan dan juga Chef."

"K-Kau menjalankan kembali Basketball caffee?" celetuk Daiki tak percaya dengan suara pelan serupa angin.

"Dengan bantuan Kagami _-kun_ sebagai _Chef_ , Kiyoshi – _senpai_ sebagai pembuat minuman dan tentu saja masih banyak lagi pemain basket yang mengisi waktu luang mereka dengan bekerja disana, dan sebagian besar alasan mereka adalah keuangan. Tapi karna kerja sama yang baik, sekarang _Caffee_ ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari yang pernah kita jalankan" Tetsuya mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Jadi, apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?"

"Tunggu dulu, syaratnya Sei _-nii_ ganti" Tetsuya memutar bola mata malas. Sekeras apa kepala kakaknya ini? ada saja cara untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Apa lagi syaratnya, Sei _-nii_?" Tanyanya malas.

"Kau memang sudah mengalahkan Sei _-nii_ , tapi kalian semua belum pernah mengalahkan Sei _-nii_ sekaligus" _Navy Blue_ , kuning, Hijau, _Baby blue_ dan Ungu sontak melirik ke arah surai Merah yang menunjukkan keangkuhannya. Ia yakin jika kelima adiknya belum pernah sekalipun bisa mengalahkannya secara bersamaan.

 _'_ _Ck, dia meremehkanku'_ fikir Daiki.

 _'_ _Tsk, Seijuurou memang belum pernah ku kalahkan, Nanodayo. Ah, sialan, kenapa aku kesal padahal ini bagus untuk menunda keberangkatan Tetsuya'_ Fikir Shintarou.

 _'_ _Aku belum pernah memikirkan untuk mengalahkan Sei nii-chin'_ fikir Atsushi.

 _'_ _Mou~~ Sei-nii curang-ssu. Aku bahkan Cuma sekali mengalahkannya, itupun karna kebeuntungan. Bagaimana bisa mengalahkannya lagi-ssu?'_ fikir menyerah tertoreh di wajah keempat kakaknya dan wajah Seijuurou menunjukkan keangkuhan serta keabsolutan yang tak bisa di tentang.

"Mereka sudah mengalahkan Sei _-nii_ , dan tinggal menunggu waktu, aku akan mengalahkan Sei _-nii_ " Alis seijuurou meluncur tajam, ah tidak mungkin Atsushi, Shintarou, Daiki dan Ryouta pernah mengalahkannya, ia tak ingat jika mereka berempat pernah mengalahkannya.

"Jangan bergurau, Tetsuya. Mereka belum pernah mengalahkanku" Ucap Seijuurou angkuh.

"Haruskah aku mengambil meteran untuk menunjukkan jika tinggi badan Atsushi _-nii_ , Shintarou _-nii_ , Daiki _-nii_ dan Ryouta _-nii_ sudah melewati tinggi tubuh Sei _-nii_?"

Mata dengan iris _ruby_ itu melebar mendengar ucapan polos tak berdosa dari Tetsuya. Wajah dengan tampang datar itu berbicara tenang tapi Seijuurou seolah mendapatkan imajer panah tak kasat mata yang langsung menancap tepat di jantungnya. Seperti terjun ke jurang terdalam, Seijuurou merasa ingin mengutuk tinggi tubuh adik-adiknya yang diatas rata-rata kecuali Tetsuya yang sekarang terpaut beberapa cm. Seketika otak Seijuurou macet untuk berfikir dan tak ada alasan lagi untuk mencegah keberangkatan Tetsuya ke USA.

"Sekarang aku boleh pergi, Sei _-nii_?" Tanya Tetsuya polos.

"Ah, i-itu" Seijuurou benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, sekarang ia kesal setengah mati saat Tetsuya berjalan menuju mobil hitam mewah yang akan mengantarkannya ke Bandara. Beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai ke pintu mobil, Tetsuya berbalik.

"Ah, Sei _-nii_. Sei _-nii_ tak perlu repot untuk menghentikan peredaran susu penambah tinggi badan di USA. Aku sudah meminta Satsuki untuk membawa Susu Vanilla yang bisa ku nikmati setiap hari"

"Satsuki? Maksudnya?"

"Aku dan Satsuki lolos untuk masuk di _Harvard_ , jadi daripada Satsuki menyewa apartemen, jadi aku putuskan untuk tinggal satu apartemen dengannya." Tetsuya melirik ke arah _Smartphone_ yang berbunyi, "Ah sudah waktunya, _Sayonara_ _Nii-san_. Aku akan pulang satu tahun sekali dan bisa menikmati tinggal bersama dengan Satsuki serta Susu Vanilla setiap pagi" Tetsuya bergitu sumringah saat mengucapkannya sementara kelima kakaknya hanya bisa membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya.

Apakah yang diucapkan Tetsuya itu adalah hal ambigu? Benarkah itu Ambigu?! Oh **NO!** kalau itu benar-benar hal ambigu dan adik kesayangan yang polos mereka sudah mengenal hal-hal aneh, bisa berbahaya terlebih kehidupan di sana yang terkenal sangat bebas. **Big No!** Mereka tak ingin adik kesayangan mereka yang paling disayangi itu rusak bahkan melakukan hal tidak baik dengan seorang wanita di dalam apartemen yang sama.

Ketika suara mobil yang ditumpangi Tetsuya mulai keluar dari gerbang besar kediaman keluarga Akashi, barulah kelima orang itu sadar dari lamunan dan segera berlari keluar sementara mobil sudah tak terlihat lagi. Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah keluarga Akashi yang terkenal akan ketampanan putra-putranya, serta jangan lupakan segala kesempurnaan serta harga diri yang tinggi, kini lima orang dengan surai warna-warni berteriak kencang seperti orang gila yang berlari mengejar hal tak pasti.

"TETSUYA!"

Kikik geli keluar dari bibir Tetsuya yang sudah jauh dari gerbang utama keluarga Akashi tapi masih mendengar teriakkan menggema dari kelima kakaknya. Menyenangkan bisa mengalahkan kakak sulungnya bahkan membuat sebuah keambiguan yang tak ia sengaja. Ayolah, Tetsuya bahkan tak sadar jika kata 'susu' bisa menjadi hal ambigu untuk kelima kakaknya sedangkan yang ia maksud adalah susu penambah tinggi badan agar bisa mengalahkan Seijuurou sama seperti yang lain. Okey, tolong ingatkan Tetsuya untuk tidak mengkonsumsi secara berlebihan, jangan sampai makhluk yang imut kesayangan surai warna-warni berubah jadi titan mengerikan karna tinggi diatas rata-rata.

"Lain kali aku akan mengalahkan Nii _-san_ tachi lagi" Kikik Tetsuya jahil.

END

Haloo.. Apa kabar? Lian kembali setelah sekian lama..

Lian mohon maaf untuk readers semua, Maaf karna Lian terlalu lama Update Chapter terakhir. Bukan niat, hanya saja Laptop Lian sudah hampir 1 tahun rusak dan bermasalah. Baru di perbaiki bulan februari kemarin. Lian baru bisa update sekarang juga karna Lian masih pastiin bahwa Laptop lian udah baik - baik aja. Dan, Lian juga mau ucapin terima kasih untuk readers yang rela nunggu selama ini, Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya.

Begitu banyak yang ingin lian sampaikan untuk kalian semua. Lian sebenarnya gak pergi kemanapun, lian tetap sering baca komentar dan baca ff lain melalui smartphone lian. Segala komentar dan masukkan menjadi motivasi lian untuk jadi yang lebih baiik..

FF ini sudah lian ketik lama banget, setelah chapter 20 update, lian udah ketik ff ini. Bahkan di jaman nisekoi baru tamat, ff ini udah lian ketik, jadi nyambung semua jadi satu apa yang saat itu lian tonton dan lian baca. Seharusnya, FF ini juga ada epilog dimana Tetsuya kembali dari Harvard untuk berlibur, hari dimana dia mengalahkan lagi kakak-kakaknya dan membuat heboh seluruh tokyo. Tapi, sepertinya Lian belum punya waktu untuk itu..

hmm... bukan karna gak ingin ngetik, tapi lian lagi ada projek baru... Doakan lian yang semua, Mimpi lian untuk menjadi novelis sebentar lagi akan terwujud. Pintu menuju novelis sedang terbuka lebar untuk lian.. Nanti akan Lian infokan dimana Lian akan bertengger bersama para novelis lainnya. Yang lian butuhkan adalah doa dari kalian. Lian akan berjuang meraih mimpi dan harapan yang selama ini Lian impikan...

Satu hal yang gak akan lian lupakan adalah,, Kamu semua yang pernah menjadi bagian dari lian di Lavender Lian, Wattpad Lian VT_Lian dan di Fanfiction net. Lian berterima kasih. ^_^

Mimpi akan tercapai jika kamu mau menerima kritik dan saran dari pembaca.. Mohon doa dan semangatnya semua.. Sampai jumpa dengan karya lian yang lain.. Ingat yah.. VT_Lian...

Arigatou gozaimasu...

Gamsahamnida...

Thank you all...

^_^ Salam sayang dari Lian...


	23. Announcement

Hallo semuanya, apa kabar?

Sehatkah semuanya?

Lian mau minta maaf sebelumnya, Soalnya Lian belum selesaiin epilog dari dari fanfic ini. Bukan karna tak ingin, tapi ini di karenakan deadline lian yang udah mulai kejar tayang. hehehehehe..

Oh iya, Lian ada kabar baik..

Sekarang salah satu karya Lian sudah masuk Official webnovel bersama dengan teman - teman lainnya yang suka menulis seperti lian.

Lian harap kalian berkenan baca Novel karya Lian dan memberikan dukungan untuk lian..

Caranya mudah.

1\. kalian tinggal update BBM versi terbaru,, (bagi yang sudah punya, kalian bisa langsung ke tahap selanjutnya)

2\. jka sudah, masuk ke bagian 'temukan'

3\. lalu masuk ke Webnovel

4\. Kalau sudah masuk, pilih 'Novel' dan langsung pilih hari 'Rabu'

5\. Jika sudah, kalian akan menemukan banyak judul novel, dan novel Lian berjudul Teratai (The Place for Wendy) by VT_Lian

6\. jalan lupa klik bintang dan Like di setiap chapternya ya.

7\. Mau masukin komentar juga boleh, lian dengan senang hati nerima segala saran dan kritik dari kalian.

8\. Setiap chapter ada yang gratis dan ada pula yang pakai kupon. untuk mendapatkan kupon banyak, kalian bisa pakai cara log in setiap hari dan dapatkan 6 kupon gratis.

9\. Kalian juga bisa ngumpulin dengan share ke BBM untuk bisa dapat tambahan kupon.

10\. Lian sangat berharap kalian memberikan dukungan lebih untuk lian. Lian berharap banget, dengan ini jalan lian untuk menggapai mimpi Lian semakin dekat.

Lian tau, langit malam tak akan pernah bersinar tanpa bintang - bintang di sisinya. Lian berharap, kalianlah bintang - bintang yang membuat langit malam terlihat indah.

Dear Lavender.. Lian mohon bantuannya..

Terima Kasih.. ^_^


End file.
